Héritage imprévu
by Noveski
Summary: Septième année pour Hermione qui se définira par un héritage imprévu de la part de son défunt directeur. Et si celui-ci lui permettait de trouver enfin une solution à leur problème qu'était Voldemort et que celle-ci se trouvait dans le passé? Lucius x Herm / Herm x Voldy ( côté plus obsessionnel ) Voyage temporel \!/Attention \!/ : Présence de viol, torture.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Pourriez-vous répéter s'il-vous-plaît?**

* * *

Septième année de scolarité dans ce château qu'on pouvait qualifier de féerique. En somme, assez irréaliste pour la moldu qu'elle était lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Imaginez-vous un peu, un jour vous réveiller comme à votre habitude; descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre la douce odeur de pain au chocolat chaud qui éveillait vos sens ; vous installer à table après avoir échangé un sourire avec vos parents déjà habillés et prêts à sauter dans leur voiture afin de rejoindre leur travail ; vous frotter les yeux une dernière fois afin de les nettoyer des restes de votre nuit et vous étirer à vous en faire presque craquer le dos. Oui, une matinée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et pourtant, un élément nouveau pointait le bout de son nez. C'était timidement, sur le bord de la table, à l'attendre. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'elle obtienne une explication :

« _ C'est une lettre pour toi ma chérie.

Une lettre pour elle… ? Réellement ?! Son corps fit comme un bond de lapin jusqu'à cette fameuse lettre. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire, le nouvel an, Noël ou autre.

Non, elle en était sûre.

Aucune occasion de ce type pouvait justifier cet envoi. Elle prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et put y voir une belle écriture fine retranscrivant son nom et son adresse. Elle la tourna, et se permit avec une petite appréhension d'en ouvrir le dos. Le bruit du papier se déchirant la tenait au cœur.

Qu'allait-elle y trouver ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit finalement le papier de son contenant, la dépliant délicatement. Qu'arriverait-il si elle en venait à la déchirer ? Elle se devait de faire attention! Elle retrouva cette même écriture si soignée et se redressa sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentait concernée. Toute son attention tournée vers les mots qui lui étaient destinés. Ses yeux suivirent le chemin qu'ils traçaient sur le papier blanc mais le cerveau ne sembla pas suivre le rythme. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lisait. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Mais c'était si….irréaliste... Elle n'avait jamais postulé pour un collège appelé _Poudlard_ ...Etait-il possible qu'ils se soient trompés ? Pourtant, c'était bien son nom qui se trouvait sur la lettre d'admission. Elle se tourna vers ses parents qui avaient cessé toute activité, la regardant à la dérobé, espérant ainsi deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

_ M'avez-vous inscrite dans un collège sans m'en parler ? Les interrogea-t-elle sérieusement. Son ton ne laissait pas place aux mensonges.

Sa mère parut outrée du peu de confiance que sa fille leur accordait. Malgré son niveau exemplaire dans toutes les matières, ils avaient été très clairs : c'était à elle et elle seule de décider quoi faire de sa vie, et cela commençait avec le choix dans sa scolarité. Ils n'auraient pas osé postuler dans une école sans son consentement.

_ Chérie comment peux-tu nous demander cela ? On avait pourtant été clairs.

_ J'en suis consciente, mais je viens de recevoir une lettre d'admission pour le collège _Poudlard_ . Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

Ses parents furent troublés et froncèrent les sourcils. Non….ce nom ne leur disait absolument rien et pourtant, ils en avaient fait des recherches sur tous les établissements possible pour leur enfant. Son père se leva et prit la lettre afin de l'inspecter à son tour, rapidement rejoint par sa femme en un éclair. Ils l'étudièrent sous toutes les coutures. En effet...il y avait de quoi se poser des questions mais qui n'eurent pas le temps d'être plus longtemps posées, que la sonnette à l'entrée retentit. Le patriarche laissa la lettre à son épouse et alla s'enquérir de voir qui attendait à sa porte de si bon matin. Sa première réaction fut de lever immédiatement la tête afin de regarder dans les yeux l'étrangère. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas petite et lui pas si grand non plus. Dans un deuxième temps, sa tête fit un aller-retour de ses yeux à ses pieds, détectant une tenue assez singulière. Était-ce une caméra cachée? Ce fut donc dans un troisième temps, qu'il regarda autour de lui, cherchant de potentielles caméras qui souhaiteraient capturer ce moment vendeur. Un grattement de gorge le ramena vers cette inconnue qui semblait ne pas apprécier son accueil. Il revint littéralement sur Terre.

_ Veuillez m'excuser Madame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

_ Je viens afin de vous faire part de l'admission de votre fille dans notre établissement, informa la vieille dame aux yeux clairs d'une petite voix pincée.

Son premier réflexe sera automatiquement de s'écarter afin de l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'elle fit après un léger sourire. Elle s'aventura dans le couloir, suivi par le propriétaire qui lui indiquait le séjour. C'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent sur la mère et la fille qui continuaient à chercher des indices sur cette mystérieuse lettre. Elles se tendirent quelque peu en constatant qu'elles avaient une invitée des plus surprenante. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, échangeant des regards quelque peu indécis.

_ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer miss Granger, débuta-t-elle sincère.

_ De même, répondit poliment la fameuse miss.

_ J'imagine que vous avez de nombreuses questions et je suis là pour y répondre, continua la plus âgée.

_ Tout à fait. Nous n'avons pas postulé pour cette école.

_ Vous y êtes inscrite depuis votre naissance, rectifia l'invitée

_ Ma naissance ?! Vous devez faire erreur sûrement je…

_ Tous sorciers ou sorcières naissant en Angleterre est directement inscrit sur la liste des élèves pour Poudlard.

Cela tomba telle une bombe.

_ Pardon pourriez-vous répéter s'il-vous-plaît ? Vous avez dit sorcier ? Réagirent ses parents.

_ Parfaitement. Votre fille est une sorcière et c'est pour cela que Poudlard lui offre une scolarité sorcière la plus complète qui soit, répondit-elle imperturbable.

_ Excusez-moi Madame…

_ McGonagall, précisa-t-elle compréhensive.

_ Madame McGonagall, je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la question. Notre fille n'est pas une sorcière ou tout ce qui pourrait s'en rapprocher, assura sa mère, prenant en quelque sorte la défense de sa fille devant ces « accusations »

_ Votre fille est aussi sorcière que je le suis, trancha celle qui se déterminait comme étant une sorcière, avant de sortir ce qu'ils associèrent immédiatement à une baguette, et elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main, sous les yeux éberlués des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Elle avait été tenté de se transformer en chat mais elle ne souhaitait pas risquer la crise cardiaque, et se contenta donc de cette simple performance qui devrait suffire à les convaincre.

_ Je peux comprendre vos doutes, reprit-elle en refermant sa main, étouffant ainsi la flamme qui s'éteignit en laissant une traînée de fumée s'enfuir entre ses doigts, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que j'ai raison. Miss Granger a dû comme tout enfant sorcier faire de la magie instinctive, c'est-à-dire faire voler des objets, en faire disparaître voire exploser. Ne vous rappelez-vous jamais d'événements que vous n'avez pas pu expliquer ?

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, cachant leur désarroi. Certes, de nombreuses fois ils avaient face à cette situation mais ils avaient préféré faire l'impasse dessus, et se plonger dans un déni simple et efficace. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur ses capacités intellectuelles.

_ C'est un véritable don qu'elle doit entretenir et apprendre à maîtriser. Je serais à ses côtés pour l'y aider, en conclut le professeur avec assurance. »

C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, de l'Elu, faisant partie du Trio d'or prit connaissance du monde auquel elle appartenait réellement. Nul besoin de raconter sa rentrée, sa rencontre avec ses amis ou ses péripéties liées à Voldemort lors de sa scolarité. Il serait plus judicieux de se concentrer directement sur le moment présent, c'est-à-dire, sa septième année où son monde allait de nouveau être retourné comme lors de la réception de sa lettre.


	2. 1: Connexion

**Chapitre 01**

 **Une connexion pourtant impossible**

* * *

 _Quelle petite pièce,_ maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher à mesure que le compartiment montait rejoindre son étage. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspecter ses pieds, reposant dans des chaussures vernies noires. Elle avait pris soin de les nettoyer pour l'occasion. L'angoisse prenait progressivement possession de son corps. Elle leva finalement la tête, la rejetant en arrière tout en soupirant. Pourquoi devait-elle s'y rendre déjà ? Ah oui ! On la contactait pour une affaire d'héritage lui avait-on dit. Quelle histoire encore...Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà mieux à faire entre sa rentrée qui approchait et Voldemort qui prenait de plus en plus de puissance. Qui pouvait bien lui faire le coup de lui céder quelque chose ?

Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un gobelin. Ils étaient loin d'être agréables et elle avait du mal avec leur air féroce, tel des lionnes protégeant ses petits. Sauf que eux, s'affairaient à garder des biens disons, plus précieux. C'était comme si toute personne leur faisant face était un potentiel voleur. Cette sensation d'être totalement scrutée la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, pourquoi y allait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que Ron et Harry insistaient sur le fait que si quelqu'un prenait la peine de lui céder quelque chose, elle se devait de répondre à cette attention et ainsi se rendre directement à la banque pour prendre connaissance de celui-ci.

Par Merlin, elle ne se sentait pas bien et voyait déjà le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Un tintement significatif retentit, la figeant sur place devant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle était arrivée à destination. Bon ! Elle était une Gryffondor, et en cela elle devait faire honneur à sa maison en se comportant comme telle. Elle posa un premier pied dans le couloir sombre qu'elle devait emprunter. Car oui, elle était loin de la longue allée marbrée, éclairée par un toit en verre. Elle avait l'honneur de se retrouver dans les bureaux de la banque, un lieu dirons-nous plus révélateur de l'état d'esprit de ces gardiens d'or. Tout était dans un bois sombre vernis, augmentant cette sensation de couloir interminable. Elle posa un deuxième pied devant elle, sortant définitivement du petit espace. Un, deux, trois autres pas mais toujours aucun indice sur le bureau à atteindre. On ne lui avait indiqué que l'ascenseur. Elle se crispa soudainement en ayant eu l'impression de passer devant une ombre. Son visage se tourna lentement, faisant durer le suspense. Elle n'était pas seule dans ce couloir, son instinct le lui hurlait. Ainsi, ses yeux tombèrent sur un gobelin à l'air encore plus austère que ses congénères à l'accueil. Il souleva un sourcil en constatant le bond de surprise qu'elle fit en le remarquant :

« _ Miss Granger si je ne m'abuse ? s'informa-t-il de sa voix grave, voire trop grave pour un si petit corps.

_ Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle tout en se redressant et lui tendant la main.

Celui-ci regarda sa main telle une chose désagréable dont il ne consentait pas le toucher. Il l'ignora et remonta son regard vers ses yeux, avant de partir sans une réponse. Elle reprit sa main rejetée qui se crispa. Ça commençait bien. Souffler….Souffler ! Elle le suivit sans en tenir compte plus longtemps jusqu'à une porte. Il posa sa main sur celle-ci qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Il l'invita à entrer du regard, ce qu'elle fit après une légère hésitation. Il semblait y avoir encore moins de lumière dans cette pièce que ce long couloir. Il fallait le faire tout de même ! Il referma lourdement la porte derrière elle et s'installa à un grand bureau tout en lui désignant le fauteuil face à celui-ci. Elle s'y installa immédiatement. Plus vite ils commençaient, plus vite elle serait rentrée. Il ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur le meuble, la regardant silencieusement. C'est pas vrai. Ils souhaitaient la rendre folle ou quoi ?

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'on m'appelait pour une histoire d'héritage, amorça-t-elle.

_ Parfaitement Miss Granger, confirma-t-il après un grattement de gorge profond, sans en rajouter plus.

Elle l'observa, attendant une suite logique qui ne vint pas. Prenait-il plaisir à faire durer cela ?

_ Écoutez, pourrions-nous aborder directement le sujet que je puisse rentrer chez moi? Cela serait bien aimable de votre part.

Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un instant son fameux sourcil se lever. Certes, elle venait d'insinuer qu'il pouvait être aimable. Par Merlin ce n'était pas la fin du monde! Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin d'un lourd dossier en cuir. Il le lui présenta et désigna de son long doigt ce qu'elle devait regarder. Elle se pencha et y vit un long texte concernant le décès de « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore » Venait-elle de bien lire ? Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver sur l'héritage de son directeur ? Elle posa le parchemin.

_ Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vous tromper ? Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Dumbledore.

_ Je vous assure Miss, que nos informations sont formelles, conclut-il tranchant, ayant moyennement apprécié le fait qu'elle se permette de remettre en doute leur travail.

Elle comprit le message muet et continua sa lecture. Elle arriva jusqu'à la partie des héritiers et trouva deux noms :

 _Henriette Jean_

 _Hermione Granger_

_ Pourquoi mon arrière grand-mère se trouve sur ce parchemin ?

Là, elle ne rêva pas ce sourcil se soulevant, et elle remarqua même l'accentuation de celui-ci.

_ Votre arrière grand-mère vous dîtes? souffla-t-il pensif. Nous cherchions à identifier la première héritière qui est totalement introuvable dans nos archives sorcières. Nous comptions faire des recherches du côté moldu mais vous venez de nous faciliter la tâche, avoua-t-il.

_ Cela ne change rien au fait que mon arrière grand mère est une moldue et n'a aucun lien avec le monde de la magie. Je suis la première à développer des pouvoirs dans ma famille. Enfin…., se coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées en revoyant sa grand-mère en grandes discussions avec ses amis sorciers. Elle connaissait de nombreux sorciers, même avant la réception de sa lettre…

_ Pourriez-vous la contacter et revenir avec elle Miss ?

_ Euh….Oui bien-sûr, répondit-elle automatiquement tout en se relevant. »

Elle venait de nouveau de se prendre une bombe en pleine figure. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son arrière grand-mère soit relatée à son directeur. Comment cela pouvait être possible…? Elle sortit de la banque et transplana une fois dans la rue. Elle atterrit directement dans le salon de son aïeul, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« _ Ohhh Hermione ma chérie ! Je ne savais pas que tu passais aujourd'hui ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, que je sois un peu plus présentable.

_ Euh oui désolée Henriette, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

_ Tu ne me déranges jamais voyons, répondit-elle tout en se levant pour lui faire un câlin et la regarder dans les yeux tout en la tenant par les bras affectueusement.

Ainsi, Hermione se mit à l'observer. Celle-ci était une femme vraiment charmante malgré son âge. Ses rides étaient toutes en belles courbes souples et régulières. Son teint était pâle, remonté par une petite touche de maquillage. Son visage était fin, légèrement en pointe avec des lèvres fines et de grands yeux d'un bleu pétillant. Ces yeux….Elles s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'ils dégageaient la même chose que ceux d'Albus. Si elle avait su à l'époque qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa parente avec un sourire.

_ Henriette pourrais-tu m'accompagner à la banque de Gringott's ?

_ Tu veux dire la banque sorcière ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien sûr ma chérie ! Je vais de ce pas passer une robe plus adaptée, déclara-t-elle avant de filer vers son dressing.

Oui on parlait bien de dressing et non pas une simple chambre. Hermione prit place sur un des fauteuils qui composaient le spacieux salon, richement décoré. Elle se trouvait dans le manoir familiale et pourtant n'était pas mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les bâtisses des sorciers de sang-pur qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Ici, la joie de vivre s'épanouissait. Certes, cela puait la richesse mais pas seulement à travers les meubles mais également par les nombreux souvenirs que sa grand-mère ramenait de ses voyages dans le monde. On pouvait trouver de tout ici. Elle entendit des petits talons claquer sur le parquet et elle comprit que la séance d'essayage était terminée. Elle lui fit face, et découvrit une magnifique robe cintrée bleu nuit en dentelle sous un fabuleux collier en perle. Il n'y avait rien à dire : elle en imposait. Elle lui tendit son bras et transplana. A l'inverse de qu'elle pensait, Henriette était tout à fait à l'aise suite au transplanage qui aurait dû au moins la rendre malade. Celle-ci comprit l'expression surprise de sa petite fille.

_ Voyons Hermione, c'est loin d'être la première fois pour moi, l'informa-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence, avant de regarder la banque avec les yeux qui brillaient.

Elle avait toujours voulu y entrer, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Elle ressemblait à une enfant pendant un instant. Cette joie de vivre était incroyable. Elles passèrent les grandes portes et se retrouvèrent dans la longue allée de marbre, faisant retentir chaque pas de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci observait ce qu'on appelait « des gobelins ». C'était donc eux les gardiens des fortunes du pays? Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur après un mouvement de tête affirmatif d'un gobelin. La montée parut une nouvelle fois longue pour Hermione mais déjà moins oppressante. Elles furent accueillies par ce même gardien d'héritage qui les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Henriette s'assit majestueusement sur l'un des fauteuils, parfaitement droite. Elle n'était en rien l'imitation d'une noble. Hermione fit de même et elles attendirent que le jugement tombe.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Jean, fit-il sous le regard surpris de la jeune sorcière.

Parce qu'il savait être poli maintenant ? S'en était presque vexant…

_ De même mon cher…, laissa-t-elle en suspend afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

_ Dunstor, répondit-il à cette question muette.

Incroyable...Il avait tellement plus de considération pour son aïeul qu'à elle. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Elle imposait toujours le respect, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

_ Madame Jean, vous êtes convoquée ici-même pour une question d'héritage, l'informa-t-il.

Elle releva quelque peu ses sourcils, surprise.

– Il ne me semblait pas avoir encore de la famille vivante pouvant encore me léguer quelque chose, fit-elle la réflexion plus pour elle-même.

– Il vous restait en effet de la famille du côté sorcier, précisa-t-il avec une grimace qu'elle associa à un semblant de sourire.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je n'en avais pas connaissance…

_ Moi non plus, se manifesta enfin Hermione. Henriette, toute notre famille de ton côté est uniquement moldu n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui bien-sûr ! Enfin, ma famille adoptive, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle curieux.

_ Ta quoi ?!

La vieille dame tourna son regard vers sa descendance avec un air conciliant.

_ J'ai été adopté à la naissance, mais je n'imaginais pas être en lien direct avec le monde de la magie, précisa-t-elle.

Elle aurait tout entendu aujourd'hui. Maintenant son arrière grand-mère était sûrement de naissance sorcière. On allait lui sortir quoi après ? Qu'elle était la descendante de Serpentard ou quoi ? Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour d'autres problèmes.

– Veuillez me donner votre main Madame Jean, s'enquit Dunstor.

Elle s'exécuta et le gobelin pointa sa baguette vers son poignet et un filet blanc en sortit, l'entourant délicatement. Un nouveau filet apparut, d'un bleu foncé, mais cette fois-ci du poignet d'Henriette. Il s'enroula avec le blanc pour former ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bracelet tissé. Il baissa sa baguette, faisant s'évaporer le phénomène. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Votre corps a réagit comme celui d'un sorcier.

– Serait-elle cracmol ? s'intéressa la Gryffondor

– Non...Si c'était le cas, un filet rouge serait apparu. Le vert signifie sorcier, rouge cracmol et aucune réaction pour moldu, expliqua-t-il.

_ Et bleu ?

– Je ne sais pas...avoua-t-il.

Bien...Très bien...Ils avançaient...Mais pas du tout ! Ils envenimaient le problème. Elle se permit un soupir. Le gobelin claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison fit son apparition dans un _plop_ sonore.

– Sicrur, va chercher un médico mage immédiatement, ordonna-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

– Comme vous le souhaitez monsieur Dunstor, répondit-il en baissant la tête. »

Hermione afficha sa désapprobation. Elle n'aimait pas ce fait de servitude chez les elfes de maisons mais n'en dit rien. La créature transplana et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une femme. Celle-ci courba légèrement la tête en salutation.

« – Vous m'avez fait appeler Dunstor ?

– Oui Miranda, je souhaiterai que tu examines Madame Jean ici présente. Lors du test de magie, un fil bleu sombre est apparu, précisa-t-il.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa nouvelle patiente.

– Très étrange en effet, commenta-t-elle en faisant elle-même l'examen. Au contraire du gobelin, un fil vert en sortit. Elle constata de ses propres yeux la réaction. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, en pleine réflexion. Je n'ai jamais vu ce phénomène de mes yeux, reprit-elle, mais j'en ai entendu parler. C'est un fait très peu répandu, voire rare. Il y a eu, je crois, deux cas comme le vôtre.

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? demanda Hermione.

– Qu'elle est née sorcière mais que ses pouvoirs lui ont été totalement retiré. C'est comme si elle était moldue mais avec le corps plus résistant d'un sorcier.

– Parce que nos corps sont différents de ceux des moldus ?

– Disons que pour supporter la pression que la magie exerce sur notre corps, celui-ci est naturellement plus résistant.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? On aurait retiré les pouvoirs d'Henriette… ?

– Cet examen est demandé pour quel héritage? s'informa la médico mage.

– Celui de Dumbledore, répondit le gobelin.

– Permettez-moi d'analyser votre sang afin de comprendre leur lien.

– Je vous en prie, vous êtes toute autorisée, précisa Henriette, confiante.

Elle en sortit une aiguille et piqua le doigt de celle qu'on pensait moldue quelques minutes auparavant. Elle porta le doigt écorché sur un parchemin donné par le gobelin. Ce parchemin était emplie du sang de Albus et était une des nombreuses procédures liées à l'héritage. En mettant en contact le sang d'un parent, celui-ci sera absorbé par le parchemin et une écriture magique informera de son lien de parenté avec le défunt. C'était un peu comme le testament où étaient apparus les noms de Henriette et Hermione. En versant une goutte de sang du défunt sur un parchemin enchantée, les noms des héritiers de sang apparaîtront. Il fallait préciser que seuls les noms de sorciers apparaissaient, problème qu'ils souhaitaient régler dans les années à venir.

La tension était à son comble. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur le parchemin et de l'encre s'anima enfin. Hermione fit presque une crise cardiaque à la vue de ce qui était marqué : « Fille »

Un silence presque pesant s'abattit dans le bureau. Elle était la fille de Dumbledore...Le gobelin se gratta finalement la gorge afin de briser ce silence.

– Je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en tant que fille de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vous êtes l'héritière directe de ses biens.

– Je suis prise au dépourvue….Je ne pensais pas possible le fait d'être la fille de ce grand homme.

– Tu le connais ? s'étonna sa petite fille.

– Bien-sûr ! Il est très célèbre !

– Dans le monde sorcier.

_ Que je côtoie assez souvent, précisa-t-elle légèrement. Je souhaiterai que ces biens soient entièrement remis à Hermione Granger. J'ai déjà bien assez de biens du côté moldu.

– Tu...Tu es sûre Henriette ? C'est tout de même ton père !

– J'en suis consciente. Mais je ne saurais pas quoi faire avec tous ces objets magiques et puis, rien ne m'empêchera de voir ce qui lui appartenait n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire doux.

– Bien-sûr !

Le gobelin prit un air quelque peu sévère.

– C'est possible en effet de procéder ainsi, répondit-il. Miss Granger, veuillez présenter votre baguette.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et donna sa baguette qui fut entourée d'un ruban rouge et qui fut comme absorbée.

– Vous êtes à présent propriétaire de tous ces biens. Il ne vous restera qu'à déposer une goutte de sang sur le testament et nous aurons finit la procédure. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle devint officiellement la descendante du grand Albus Dumbledore.


	3. 2: ma pauvre fille

**Chapitre 02**

 **Ma pauvre fille**

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment et elle sentait déjà venir les interminables questions de ses deux amis. Elle imaginait quelque peu la tête qu'ils feraient à l'annonce de sa situation. Elle se permit un sourire moqueur. Elle arriva devant la porte du Terrier et n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, que celle-ci disparut sous ses yeux, la figeant sur place. Elle croisa deux paires d'yeux bleus ciel la regarder, la baguette pointée vers elle. Ils ne bougeaient plus, attendant comment réagir. Se tenaient devant elle, les jumeaux qui apparemment n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher une petite farce. Ils se redressèrent et partirent sans plus de cérémonie, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une séance de sermons. Elle soupira une énième fois, ne prenant même pas le temps de les engueuler. A quoi bon ? Elle retira sa veste qu'elle fut sur le point de poser sur le porte-manteau lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle entendit une grande inspiration être prise au niveau de son cou.

– Ron, je pensais t'avoir déjà expliqué que ce n'est pas une chose à faire!

– Tu sais que je suis sensible aux odeurs et là je dois dire que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas senti. J'en conclus que tu es aussi passé chez Henriette, annonça-t-il assez fier de son talent.

En effet, depuis que Ron avait développé sa forme d'animagus, il réagissait aux odeurs de façon inhumaine. Elle se retourna et le prit dans ses bras amicalement.

– Et comme toujours, tu as raison.

– Cela fait tellement plaisir à entendre de ta bouche de miss-je-sais-tout, souffla-t-il avant de se prendre une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom. Elle se permit cependant un sourire.

– Alors, de qui as-tu reçu un héritage ?

– Oui, qui c'était Mione ? s'enquit une nouvelle voix provenant de la cuisine.

– Laissez-moi au moins le temps d'arriver, je vous en prie, les supplia-t-elle avant de s'avachir sur le canapé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle était certes heureuse, voire même fière mais c'était d'un coup comme si son identité lui avait été retiré. Comment expliquer...? Elle était toujours la simple née-moldue et maintenant, elle devenait l'héritière du grand Dumbledore. Autant dire que cela ne sonnait pas du tout pareil. Elle releva le regard et tomba sur des yeux curieux qui tentaient de se restreindre.

– Ne restez pas comme ça voyons. Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent et patientèrent. Elle devait dédramatiser. Elle fit un sourire malicieux.

– Je parie que vous n'arriveriez pas à deviner, lança-t-elle confiante.

Oh elle les mettait au défi ? Foi de Gryffondor, ils auraient la réponse! Ron fut le premier à se lancer.

– Le connaissons-nous tous les trois ?

– Oui.

– Faisait-il partie de l'ordre ? Enchaîna le brun.

– Oui.

– Avait-il un rôle important ?

– Assez oui.

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils . Le seul qui était mort récemment et qui était assez important c'était...

– Dumbledore ! Lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix.

– Bingo !

Ils s'en cassèrent presque la mâchoire en ouvrant leur bouche, surpris. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre, passant la main dans ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille.

– Tu vas devoir nous faire un récapitulatif là Mione.

Chose qu'elle s'enquit à faire, n'oubliant pas le moindre détail. Ils ne la coupèrent que très rarement, tentant d'assimiler les informations.

– Alors si je comprends bien ton arrière grand-mère aurait subi un sort dont nous n'avons pas connaissance, s'étonna le rouquin.

– Oui et c'est en ça que c'est le plus perturbant. Elle a été adopté alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on lui aurait fait ça.

– Moi non plus mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout ça, intervint Harry, les sourcils à présent froncés.

Il faisait la même tête que lorsqu'on parlait de Voldemort. Cette remarque donna un frisson a ses compères. Pensait-il que ça ait un lien avec de la magie noire ?

– Harry tu ne penses tout de même pas que ça ait un lien avec…. !

– Non, la coupa-t-il. Cela ne peut pas avoir de lien direct avec Voldemort, il n'était même pas né. Mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on arrive à enlever les pouvoirs d'un nourrisson? Malédiction ou protection ?

La question était légitime. Souhaitait-on l'aider ou la condamner ? Ils furent coupés par Madame Weasley qui venait de rentrer, des sacs pleins les mains.

– Oh Hermione chérie tu es rentrée ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Très bien Molly, merci, répondit-elle poliment.

La matriarche n'en demanda pas plus et partit préparer le repas.

– Et comment a réagis ta grand-mère ?

– Oh, vous la connaissez. Toujours aussi enjouée et imperturbable. Elle s'est rapidement faite à l'idée. Je dirais presque qu'elle me fait penser à quelqu'un."

Ils cessèrent cette discussion et s'occupèrent pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un manoir sinistre, ce qu'on tentait de rattacher encore à un homme, se délectait de la vue. Severus était à genoux, la tête basse. Il caressa son serpent qui se trouvait sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

"– Dis-moi mon cher Severus, as-tu de nouvelles informations sur la situation de Potter ?

– Je sais uniquement qu'il est resté au Terrier, mon seigneur.

– Lui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger de partout comme une puce. Pourquoi donc ?

– J'ai cru comprendre que...Miss Granger devait se rendre à Gringott's pour un héritage.

– La sang de bourbe ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant quelque peu. Il sentait que cela devenait intéressant.

– Oui, mon Lord.

– Sais-tu de qui ?

– Pas encore.

– Renseigne-toi.

– Bien Seigneur, accusa Severus, la tête toujours basse."

D'un mouvement de main dédaigneux, il lui fut permis de se retirer. Le mage continua de caresser la tête lisse de son serpent. Le petit Potter stagnait totalement dans sa guerre contre lui, ça en devenait presque ennuyeux. Devait-il aller directement le tuer ? Il espérait tellement de lui. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de difficultés, mais rien. Il constatait que cela restait un jeune sorcier immature comme un autre. Il soupira, dépité. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant, en conclut-il paresseusement.

* * *

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une bibliothèque tout simplement impressionnante. Elle savait qu'il devait se cacher de nombreux trésors dans ce bureau mais elle n'imaginait pas à ce point. Combien de temps avait-il dû mettre afin de réunir autant d'informations ? Elle était d'abord entrée dans le bureau presque timidement. Cela restait quand même celui du directeur de Poudlard. Elle se sentait comparable à une enfant fouillant curieusement dans les affaires de ses parents. Elle déambula au milieu de la pièce, tournant sur elle-même. On pouvait encore ressentir ce pouvoir si intense habiter les lieux. Elle était déjà venu ici et pourtant, elle était toujours impressionnée. Elle s'arrêta et remarqua une porte comme cachée par un rideau léger. Elle poussa le tissus fin et l'ouvrit. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre. Cela devenait encore plus intime et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à fouiner. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour les guider, ils devaient se débrouiller seuls et espérer trouver quelque chose pouvant les aider. Ils n'avaient actuellement trouvé que deux horcruxes sur sept. La situation semblait assez désespérée et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner maintenant. Elle pouvait peut-être trouver un moyen de les détecter, voire les détruire. Elle remarqua une nouvelle porte qui celle-ci amena à une bibliothèque encore plus grande que celle de l'école même. La pièce avait dû être agrandie magiquement. De longues et immenses allées de livres. Ses jambes lâchèrent presque.

"– Wahou ça en fait des livres dis donc ! s'extasia une voix juste derrière elle.

– Henriette que fais-tu là ?!

Celle-ci émit un petit rire, assez contente de son petit effet. Elle désigna du doigt un homme se trouvant derrière elle.

– Mon filleul a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner.

Son filleul ? N'était-ce pas ce sorcier français dont elle lui avait tant parlé ? Elle observa cet homme dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux bruns, coiffés en arrière avec quelques légères mèches lui retombant sur le front, devant ses yeux noirs. Il avait une carrure assez impressionnante, d'autant plus accentuée par son costume trois pièces bordeaux. Il lui fit un sourire tout en s'approchant et se pencha afin de lui baiser la main. Geste dont elle n'était pas du tout habituée, elle devait avouer. Elle l'avait presque retirée, tellement cela l'avait prise au dépourvu. Il ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

– J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous par Henriette. Elle ne cesse de vanter vos mérites mademoiselle Granger, avoua-t-il.

– Vous exagérez Charles, je ne fais que dire la vérité sans en rajouter. Rien de plus normal puisque ma petite fille est géniale, commença-t-elle à déblatérer sans s'arrêter dans ses compliments.

En effet, elle venait de se lancer dans un monologue. Hermione et Charles se lancèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était vraiment une femme unique.

– J'espère que vous n'osez pas vous moquer de moi, s'informa-t-elle, soudainement retournée sur Terre.

– Mais non voyons Henriette, comment le pourrions-nous ? Lança Hermione taquine en lui prenant son bras. Sinon, qui vous a laissé entrer ?

– Une charmante dame au magnifique chapeau de sorcier, commenta la plus vieille.

– Oh, tu veux dire McGonagall ? C'est la nouvelle directrice.

– Une très charmante femme, je le répète.

Henriette s'engagea entre les étagères de livres et les frôla du bout des doigts.

– Cela appartenait donc à mon père, souffla-t-elle sans les lâcher du regard.

La sorcière fut surprise de voir une expression mélancolique sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois. Mais elle pouvait comprendre. Elle restait une enfant adoptée qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des informations sur ses parents biologiques.

– C'était un sorcier extraordinaire, énonça Hermione comme pour la consoler.

– Je sais. J'aime me dire que je tiens de lui, répondit sa grand-mère avec un sourire chaleureux. Malgré tout, on pouvait discerner des larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux bleus.

– Je n'en doute pas !

Elles déambulèrent entre plusieurs étagères. Charles lui-même se permit des coup d'œil discrets. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait accéder à autant de trésors. Leur avancée fut brutalement stoppée par la plus âgée qui se retourna vers Hermione et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

– Je viens de me souvenir que je devais absolument te dire quelque chose ma chérie !

– Quoi donc ?

– Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais j'aimerais te présenter le fils de Charles comme prétendant.

C'était lâché avec un tel naturel que la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux, réduite au silence sous la surprise.

– C'est un jeune homme charmant, très cultivée et qui projette de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Il sera un grand homme. C'est ce que tu as besoin Hermione, en conclut Henriette, imperturbable.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'avoir un soutien au quotidien l'aiderait mais...pouvait-elle même avoir le temps de penser à l'amour alors qu'ils étaient en guerre avec le plus puissant et psychopathe des mages noirs ? Non décidément : une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, parler de mariage était d'autant plus déplacé. Pourquoi aimaient-ils autant presser les choses à l'époque.

– Henriette je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je t'assure que ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment.

– Mais… !

– La discussion est close, termina la Gryffondor avec confiance.

Charles ne put en placer une. C'était pourtant une idée très appréciée de son côté. Mais le temps ferait les choses.

– Henriette très chère, ne pressons pas les choses. Nous aurons tout le temps de les présenter lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, positiva-t-il.

– Mais c'est pourtant maintenant qu'elle a le plus besoin d'un homme à ses côtés.

– Je le conçois mais laissez votre petite fille en décider. Mon fils sera de toute façon toujours disponible pour la rencontrer si Hermione en venait à changer d'avis.

Elle avait déjà assez à gérer pour en plus avoir un prétendant dans les pattes. C'était peut-être fort de le voir ainsi mais autant dire que si elle devait le rencontrer maintenant, il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance de la conquérir. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'en persuader, elle vit un livre qui retint toute son attention.

– « Le temps, malléable ou non ? » Drôle de titre, commenta Henriette par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

– En effet, répondit-elle en regardant tous les livres de cette section. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de livre sur les voyages dans le temps. Dumbledore semblait avoir un intérêt particulier pour ce phénomène.

– Hermione, nous devons rentrer. J'espère que tu sauras trouver ton bonheur."

La jeune fille les salua chaleureusement et se replongea dans ses lectures. Les heures défilèrent sans honte devant la jeune fille qui était à présent sur un fauteuil confortable, concentrée. Ces livres étaient tous impressionnants et pourtant elle ressentait à chaque fois la même chose. Il manquait quelque chose. Aucun ne faisait exception. Ils étaient comme incomplets. Comme si tous avaient buté sur un problème sans jamais le résoudre pour enfin accéder au voyage dans le temps libre. Une frustration l'envahie. Pourquoi son ancien directeur avait passé tant de temps à étudier les voyages temporels? Les pages usées et commentées ne laissaient aucun doute sur cela. Il n'avait pas fait que les lire mais les avait analysé minutieusement. Un autre fait qui lui faisait d'autant plus froncer les sourcils était ce prénom qui revenait sans cesse : Yelena. Elle le voyait de partout griffonnée en coin de page, dans un petit espace. Peu importait, elle était là. Qui était cette femme ? Serait-elle la mère d'Henriette? C'était très probable. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle devait découvrir qui elle était.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'épisode à Gringott's et pourtant elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce bureau sinistre. C'était presque à se demander si elle allait devoir prendre une carte d'abonnée. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, elle avait pris l'initiative de s'y rendre. Elle devait avouer que la banque détenait des informations inimaginables sur les sorciers sur plusieurs générations. Ils seraient sûrement en mesure de l'aider. Dunstor lui faisait face sur son fauteuil, ses yeux perçants la dévisageant.

« – Suite à votre hibou, j'ai fait quelques recherches et je sais en effet qui est la personne que vous recherchez.

– Vraiment ? Qui est-elle ?

– Yelena Tolstoï, dernière héritière d'une grande famille de sang pur russe. Elle est morte, il a y fort longtemps.

– Ce serait donc la personne qu'il cherchait à ramener à la vie, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le gobelin se gratta la gorge afin de retrouver son attention.

– Ce n'est pas tout ce que vous devez savoir. En regardant le dossier de Mademoiselle Tolstoï, j'ai constaté que votre grand-mère et vous êtes ses héritières.

De mieux en mieux. Elle venait de trouver la mère mystère de sa grand-mère.

– Il faudra donc procéder au même rituel d'héritage que la dernière fois en présence de Madame Jean. »

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant un manoir immense, quelque peu abandonné. Elle était en compagnie de Henriette qui pétillait littéralement sur place. Elle venait de découvrir l'identité de sa mère. Elles entrèrent ainsi dans la bâtisse, faisant grincer le bois de la porte. La poussière se souleva, venant chatouiller leurs narines. Les fenêtres étaient fermées, brisées pour certaines. La nature avait pris le dessus, laissant de nombreuses branches pousser dans les pièces inhabitées. Il restait dans ce manoir une aura de mystère, donnant une sensation grisante aux deux femmes lorsqu'elles s'engagèrent dans les différentes pièces.

« – C'est magnifique, souffla Henriette.

Hermione y décela une voix quelque peu brisée par l'émotion accompagnée d'une larme.

– J'espère pour vous que vous êtes prêtes à mourir pour oser vous introduire dans ce lieu saint, attaqua une voix grave.

Elles se figèrent toutes deux, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un en ces lieux. Elles se retournèrent et firent face à un tableau immense. Un portrait de plein pied pour être plus précis. Il devait faire dans les 2 mètres facile. Il représentait un homme bien de sa personne, brun clairs aux yeux gris perçants. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, laissant apercevoir une légère barbe sculptée. Il les jaugea du regard, se tenant fièrement devant elles. L'intimidation ne marcherait pas.

– Nous ne souhaitions pas troubler votre sommeil paisible, Lord Tolstoï, déclara Hermione en baissant quelque peu la tête en signe de respect.

Celui-ci la dévisagea de haut en bas.

– Si vous savez qui je suis, comment osez-vous être encore chez moi ?

– Nous ne faisons que...commença Hermione, interrompue par la main de sa grand-mère.

– Enchantée de vous connaître, Lord Tolstoï, prononça-t-elle avec une émotion retenue tout en faisant une révérence digne de ce nom.

Le portrait sembla quelque peu intrigué.

– A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Je me présente. Je m'appelle Henriette Jean et voici ma petite-fille Hermione Granger.

– Ces noms ne me disent absolument rien, avoua-t-il.

– C'est tout à fait normal. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de garder le nom de mes parents biologiques.

– Précisez, ordonna-t-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

– Mes parents sont Albus Dumbledore et Yelena Tolstoï, lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe.

Celui-ci en perdit de sa superbe, tombant presque.

– Vous insinuez être ma petite fille ! J'aurai été mis au courant si une telle naissance avait eu lieu !

– Je n'ai que les papiers de la banque comme preuve de mon identité réelle. Je ne souhaite pas vous importuner, mais uniquement en apprendre un peu plus sur mes défunts parents.

– Défunts vous dites… Alors, elle est vraiment morte…, réalisa-t-il tristement.

– Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je m'en doutais mais rien ne m'a été confirmé. Ma fille était la seule à vivre encore ici. Elle ne s'est jamais résolue à prendre des elfes de maison. Je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain, confessa-t-il. Ma pauvre fille, se lamenta-t-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Les deux femmes furent émues. Henriette s'approcha un peu plus du tableau jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Elle caressa tendrement la toile.

– Vous n'êtes plus seul à présent. Vous avez de nouveau une famille, souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire...C'était celui de sa précieuse fille. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle disait la vérité. Se tenait devant lui, la fille unique de sa fille. Sa descendante… Il sécha ses larmes et ouvrit en grand les bras.

– Bienvenue chez vous, les accueillit-t-il chaleureusement.

Ce geste fit que les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et se restaurèrent magiquement. La saleté disparut, les murs retrouvèrent une couleur vive et neuve. Les meubles se réparèrent, et des bougies s'allumèrent. Le manoir était méconnaissable. Un tableau qui venait d'utiliser de la magie… Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

– Comment avez-vous… se surprit Hermione.

– J'ai tellement de choses à vous apprendre, avoua-t-il. »


	4. 3: Je l'ai retrouvé

**Chapitre 03**

 **Je l'ai retrouvé**

* * *

Elles étaient à présent dans un salon richement décoré, surplombé par l'imposant portrait du Lord qui avait adouci son regard gris. Elles apprirent qu'il avait tout pouvoir dans ce manoir, pouvant se déplacer à son bon vouloir d'une pièce à une autre. Hermione en doutait fortement au début, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'un portrait conservant une puissance magique et pourtant, l'évidence était là. Il s'était déplacé devant ses yeux, et avait restauré la bâtisse qui ressemblait à une ruine. Alors oui, en effet elle avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Henriette avait les yeux brillants, respirant la fierté et le bonheur. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle s'était longtemps posé des questions sur ses parents biologiques, se demandant comment ils étaient. Elle s'était faite une raison au fil des années. Sa vie était ainsi et elle s'y accommodait. Mais maintenant qu'elle frôlait de plus en plus l'histoire de ses parents, elle avait un feu ardent en elle qui brûlait d'impatience : elle voulait tout savoir d'eux.

Ainsi, avec de grandes manières, elle se mit à bombarder son grand-père de question. Elle voulait tout apprendre sur sa mère. Et le Lord déballa des tonnes d'informations, déliant sa langue avec une facilité affolante. Henriette était pendue à ses propos et Hermione se permit de se retirer, partant en exploration.

Ces pièces transpiraient la magie, c'était si envoûtant. Elle s'engagea dans ce qui lui semblait être une chambre. Elle y vit de nombreuses photos magiques accrochées sur un panneau en liège. Elle les observa longuement sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Une en particulier l'interpella. C'était elle : Yelena. Elle était magnifique. Elle se sentit honteuse un moment, se disant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids devant elle. Elle ressemblait littéralement à une poupée avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux auburn et ces grands yeux gris métalliques encadrés par ces longs cils noirs à la courbe naturelle. Dans les nombreuses photos, elle se retrouvait avec deux jeunes hommes la regardant avec passion. Étonnement, elle reconnut le regard pétillant de malice de son ancien directeur.

Albus Dumbledore qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, avec des cheveux ondulés mis-longs, marrons clairs, aux yeux d'un bleu dévastateur. Il entourait les épaules de Yelena avec un grand sourire, tout en posant sa main sur la tête du second garçon. Et quel garçon ! Il était époustouflant. Elle avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau. Il avait des cheveux coupés courts, d'un blond miel, aux yeux couleur d'or. Il avait une peau dorée par le soleil et un visage à la mâchoire marquée. Son nez était fin, légèrement en trompette. Il dégageait prestance et respect. Sur la photo, il lançait un regard qui se voulait menaçant au malheureux qui osait poser sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Mais le sourire en coin qu'il présentait, ne cachait en rien l'amitié sincère qui subsistait entre eux. Elle avait l'impression de se voir avec Harry et Ron, lorsque la guerre n'était pas encore si présente. Quand ils étaient encore insouciants…

Elle se perdit ainsi dans ses réflexions, n'entendant pas Henriette arriver aux côtés du tableau qui l'accompagnait.

« – Je vois que tu as trouvé la chambre de Yelena, indiqua son ancêtre.

– Lord Tolstoï, souffla-t-elle comme réponse, surprise par leur arrivée

– Appelez-moi Matvei, ma petite fille, ne la laissa-t-il pas finir.

– Alors cessez de me vouvoyer, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux un temps, retrouvant le sourire de sa fille en cette jeune fille. Elle avait un sacré répondant.

– Marché conclu, mais j'ose espérer que tu t'en tiendras à la même chose.

– Conclu, confirma-t-elle en se replongeant dans l'étude des photos. »

Henriette, elle, n'avait pas vraiment suivi leur discussion, prenant presque tremblante la photo des trois compères. Elle regarda de quelle façon Yelena riait entre ses deux amis, qui se débattaient devant l'appareil. Au moment où elle frôla la photo du pouce, le jeune homme blond sembla se tendre et se tourna vers elle. Il la regardait. Elle en était persuadée. Un fin sourire, qu'elle ne sut qualifier, s'étira sur son visage bronzé, lui donnant des frissons. Elle en lâcha la photo de surprise, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'échapper de ce regard qui la fixait sans honte.

Hermione regarda sa grand-mère, inquiète.

« – Que s'est-il passé ?

La question sembla ramener la plus vieille sur terre qui se contenta de se frotter légèrement le visage afin de se reprendre.

– Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi. Sûrement le trop d'émotion qui me submerge. Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Hermione ramassa la photo et la montra à Matvei.

– Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le mystérieux blond.

– Gellert Grindelwald, un garçon très prometteur, souffla-t-il avec fierté.

Cette réponse figea la jeune fille. Était-ce vraiment l'un des plus grands mage noir ? Elle donna un regard indescriptible à sa grande mère. Sa perte de pouvoir serait-elle liée ? L'idée n'était pas à mettre de côté.

– C'était la fin de leur 6e année et 7e année pour Albus. Je me rappelle que pour l'occasion, ils avaient passé toute la soirée à parler de leurs projets d'avenir. Je voyais déjà briller la lueur d'amour entre eux, avoua-t-il, nostalgique. Il y a des photos de tes parents après le diplôme de ta mère si tu veux, rajouta-t-il pour Henriette.

Cela enchanta la femme, qui acquiesça joyeusement.

– Et pour toi jeune fille, j'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais les livres, reprit-il en direction de Hermione.

– Oui assez.

– Suis-moi alors.

Le tableau sortit de la chambre et s'engouffra dans les nombreux couloirs. Hermione le suivit, ne souhaitant pas se perdre. Il se stoppa soudainement devant une porte au bois finement sculpté. Il se mit devant tel un gardien.

– Tu dois comprendre que le savoir que je vais te transmettre n'est pas connu de tous. Notre famille a la fierté d'avoir eu de nombreux sorciers très puissants qui, au fil des générations, ont découverts des sorts fascinants, mais dangereux. Nous avons des connaissances dont le monde sorcier n'a même pas idée et ce savoir est protégé par nous. C'est notre devoir. Et seule notre famille peut l'utiliser.

Son ton était tranchant, sans équivoque. Hermione réalisait à peine ce qu'il lui disait. Des connaissances uniques… Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière cette porte. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine sans repos. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir trouver une solution à leur situation si désespérée. L'espoir naissait en elle.

– Je veux que tu sois consciente de ce que cela implique, reprit-il avec plus de douceur.

– Je ne divulguerais pas les secrets de notre famille, affirma-t-elle, la poitrine bombée.

Ces mots semblèrent suffire au Lord qui s'écarta et qui fit s'ouvrir la porte d'un regard. Elle fut transportée par la douce lumière et l'odeur de papier qui l'engouffra littéralement. La bibliothèque qui lui faisait face était si grande… Même celle de Dumbledore était bien peu garnie en comparaison.

– Tu trouveras des informations sur tous les sujets possibles, l'informa-t-il, en retenant avec difficulté sa fierté.

– C'est incroyable, avoua-t-elle.

– Et c'est à toi à présent.

C'était à elle… Ce fruit défendu, si tentant et alléchant, à elle… ! Elle était loin la petite née-moldu fille de dentiste, pensa-t-elle un instant. Une idée soudaine la traversa.

– Auriez-vous une solution pour Henriette ?!

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Peut-être que ce sort venait de ce lieu. Non, elle en était sûre. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Un sort méconnu, rendant fous les médicomages par une légende impensable.

– Une solution pour quoi, ma fille ?

– On lui a retiré ses pouvoirs !

A ces mots, le Lord fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce que cela impliquait. Et une seule personne avait pu faire ce sort… Il partit de la bibliothèque, un air sombre sur le visage. Hermione en fut figée. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, attendant son retour. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il reviendrait. Ce qu'il fit, en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Il lui pria de s'asseoir près de la Gryffondor.

– Avant de répondre à ta question Hermione, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de notre famille.

Elles eurent toutes deux un frisson d'anticipation.

– Notre famille a longtemps été de la noblesse russe, aux côtés du Tsar, nous rendions notre pays fort et respectable. Et pourtant, nous avons un jour été trahi par notre seigneur. Il avait décidé que nous en savions trop. Et que, nous devions disparaître. Beaucoup de ma famille sont morts sans honneur, tués avec le dos tourné. On ne leur avait même pas laissé l'occasion de se battre, les ayant empoisonné et abattu une fois faible, prononça-t-il sombrement.

Il marqua une pause, laissant aux deux femmes le temps d'assimiler ces premières informations. Ils avaient été trahi par le Tsar, avide de pouvoir.

– Mes parents avaient la chance d'y avoir échappé alors qu'ils revenaient d'une affaire. Ils ne se sont pas laissé faire et se sont rendus dans les bibliothèques et centres de recherches qu'ils avaient fait grandir. Ils ont détruis les lieux, gardant leurs notes. Ils savaient qu'il n'existait qu'une version. Ils se sont enfuis avec mon frère et moi. Mais alors qu'on allait transplaner, un sort a été englouti lors du transplanage et mon frère a touché de plein fouet. Nous sommes arrivés en Angleterre, avec le corps mort de Vlass. Mes parents ont été dévastés. Il n'avait que 6 ans. Il ne restait donc que nous trois, de toute notre grande et fière famille.

– Personne n'a réussi à s'en échapper? Mais, les enfants devaient bien être quelque part d'autre, tenta Hermione.

– Tués dans leurs résidence. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser une seule trace de notre lignée. Nous étions les derniers. Nous revenions d'un voyage. Mais, ils nous attendaient...

Un silence s'installa. Comment pouvait-on faire cela...?!

– Après y avoir réchappé, nous nous sommes fait la promesse de garder à présent toute notre connaissance secrète. Nous ne ferions pas la même erreur de la mettre au service des puissants. Non. Nous nous sommes rapidement fait connaître. Mes parents gardaient peut-être les sorts les plus dangereux, mais ils se sont mis à commercialiser les plus utiles. Des sorts et potions changeant le quotidien de tous sorciers confondus. D'un autre côté, le Tsar a envoyé des meurtriers, mais ils n'ont pas fait le poids. Un Tolstoï préparé, est un adversaire redoutable. Et puis, ils n'arrivaient de toute façon pas à trouver le manoir, finit par dire Matvei dans une note de moquerie. Mes parents sont morts, quelques années plus tard. Ils étaient fatigués de vivre et savaient que j'étais suffisamment âgé pour faire honneur à leur héritage. Il ne restait donc plus que moi et ma femme. Elle m'a donné une fille merveilleuse, et est décédée peu après. Elle avait un corps faible que même ma magie ne pouvait pas maintenir très longtemps. Yelena a donc essentiellement grandi avec moi. Elle a eu pour instruction de ne pas montrer toute sa puissance. Nous devons faire éprouver le respect mais sans jamais montrer toutes nos cartes. Ils doivent nous sous-estimer, pour que nous puissions mieux leur faire mordre la poussière, déclara-t-il avec passion.

Il était animé par tous ses ressentiments. Il semblait haïr tous les sorciers en dehors de sa famille. C'était une sensation palpable qui coupa la respiration de Hermione. C'était un homme brisé, envahi par la haine. Il n'avait d'égard que pour sa chaire et son sang : elles. Elle était partagée entre fierté et tristesse.

– Yelena était parfaite. Elle a brillamment fini ses études, sans jamais montrer un signe distinctif. Elle ne se démarquait pas des autres par ses compétences. Mais elle brillait tellement, qu'elle attirait le regard par sa beauté. Je savais qu'elle entretenait une relation avec ce Albus Dumbledore à partir de sa 7e année. Elle avait les yeux si étincelants d'amour lorsqu'elle me parlait de lui. Mais il n'a pas su la protéger ! Je voyais au fil des jours l'inquiétude prendre possession de ma fille. Elle semblait nerveuse. Cela pouvait être mis sur le compte de son mariage qui approchait à grand pas, mais je savais que s'en était tout autre. A cette époque, j'étais déjà mort, emporté par une bombe moldu. Je faisais affaire avec des scientifiques moldus, souhaitant participer à cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'investir, que la ville a été bombardée. Je n'ai même pas pu faire le moindre protego. C'est allé si vite….avoua-t-il, comme avec honte.

– Il n'y a aucune honte à mourir d'une arme moldu, Matvei. Elles peuvent être terribles, et surtout pas à sous-estimer. Comme pour nous, rajouta-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il fit un maigre sourire. Elle avait raison.

– Malgré tout ça, Yelena est restée forte. Elle se savait la dernière héritière de notre illustre famille. La dernière à garder toutes ces connaissances. Je l'ai vu progressivement ouvrir son cœur au jeune Dumbledore. Elle me l'a présenté et il m'a tout de suite fait une bonne impression. Il aimait ma fille. Pas besoin de mots, de longs discours pour le savoir. Son regard suffisait. Alors qu'ils m'ont annoncé leur prochain mariage, j'ai vu ma fille se ronger les sangs au fil des jours. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qui se passait. Elle me cachait quelque chose. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma fille, elle avait un visage rongé par la peur. Elle s'est présentée devant moi, tremblante. Elle m'a avoué avoir peur et qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant de partir sans me laisser lui répondre. La dernière vision que j'ai de Yelena, est ce visage tordu par la terreur, les larmes prêtes à couler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire mais je sais que c'est de la faute de cet homme si ma fille n'est jamais revenue. Il aurait dû la protéger ! Elle n'avait que 19 ans !

Il avait une telle rancœur envers Albus.

– As-tu été tenu au courant de cette grande guerre sorcière ?

Il souleva un sourcil, curieux.

– Non, je ne savais pas.

– A cette époque, un grand mage noir s'est attaqué à l'Angleterre, terrorisant la population sorcière qui pensait réchapper à la guerre que les moldus menaient. Et pourtant, ils ont été entraîné dans leur propre guerre. Cet homme n'avait pas de pitié et a à de nombreuses reprises, tenté de dévoiler notre existence aux moldus, souhaitant créer la panique mondiale. Il a été stoppé par Albus Dumbledore.

– Qui était cet homme ?

– Gellert Grindelwald.

Ce nom prononcé fut comme une douche froide pour le Lord.

– Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était le meilleur ami de Yelena, il aimait tellement ma fille, il ne pourrait pas si mal tourner.

Il avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises le jeune sorcier, qui lui avait fait une telle impression. Il était curieux avec une telle réparti. Un homme d'un rang honorable.

– Et pourtant cela s'est réellement passé… Je crains que la disparation de ta fille ait un lien avec Grindelwald.

– Impossible…

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il porta son regard sur Henriette qui restait silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Se pourrait-il que sa fille ait utilisé ce sort pour la protéger de lui… ? Il soupira, le cœur lourd.

– Hermione m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir magique. J'imagine que ce n'est pas dans des conditions de cracmol.

– Non, selon le médicomage, mes pouvoirs m'ont été retiré.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

– Ce sort est unique, et seule ma fille était en mesure de l'exécuter. Il avait la particularité d'être lié à notre sang. Le sang Tolstoï. Aucun autre sorcier ne pouvait faire ce sort. Mais il faut savoir que le prix de ce sort est élevé : la mort de celui qui le prononce.

C'était en effet un sort coûteux…

– Si ma fille a usé de ce sort, c'est qu'elle a souhaité te protéger de quelque chose.

– Ou de quelqu'un, ajouta Hermione.

– Ou de quelqu'un, rectifia Matvei. Heureusement pour nous, le contre-sort est possible et ne coûtera pas la vie de celui qui le lancera. Il faut pour cela une mèche de cheveux du lanceur originel.

– Mais comment allons-nous… ?

Elle fut coupée par le portrait amenant jusqu'à elle une jolie boîte, qu'il fit s'ouvrir devant elles pour montrer une belle mèche nouée.

– Ma femme gardait cette mèche en porte bonheur, disait-elle. Prends-la, déclara-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

Hermione s'exécuta.

– Ce sort que tu as subi fait que le corps du lanceur absorbe ta magie. C'est bien trop de pression pour le corps, qui cède et meurt. Cette magie scellée peut être libérée et cela, en créant un portail. Cette mèche créera une brèche, qui laissera ces pouvoirs s'échapper et rejoindre son corps d'origine. Je ne te cache pas que cela risque d'être douloureux. C'est pourquoi je te le demande : souhaites-tu sincèrement récupérer tes pouvoirs ?

Hermione tourna le regard vers sa grand-mère qui n'en menait pas large. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Elle pourrait récupérer des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'appréhender. Serait-elle la même après cela ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

– C'est un don transmis par tes parents Henriette. Ne voudrais-tu pas te sentir plus proche d'eux ?

– J'ai surtout peur de ce qui arrivera lorsque je recevrai mes pouvoirs. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me les retirer. Ne serait-ce pas comme si je rendais sa mort inutile ?

Elle touchait un point sensible, qui fit se braquer le Lord. Elle n'avait pas tort…

– Cependant…je me demande si je peux être égoïste et me dire qu'à présent, la menace qui pesait sur moi est rompue ; que je peux maintenant réaliser mon rêve fou, rajouta-t-elle avec émotion.

– Yelena n'est pas morte pour rien, intervint Hermione. Je suis sûre que ce qu'elle a fait t'a sauvé la vie ! Grindelwald est mort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, la rassura-t-elle.

– J'accepte, déclara-t-elle en direction de Matvei après un silence de réflexion.

– Très bien. Hermione, prend la mèche et récite après moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se prépara, brandissant sa baguette en direction de la mèche de cheveux.

– _Quod corridors apertum et morte coram me. Prima quod ad vires corporis morte_ , récitèrent-ils. »

Les cheveux s'illuminèrent , laissant dégager une fumée bleue claire. Un filet vert en échappa, et s'abattit sur Henriette qui en tomba sur les genoux. Elle se retenait de hurler, mais la douleur était si intense. Son corps semblait être écrabouillé, brouillé par toute cette pression. Ce fut rapide mais parut une éternité. Tout s'arrêta brutalement. Henriette sous leurs yeux tomba au sol, inconsciente. Hermione se jeta sur elle, inquiète. Malgré son état, on pouvait voir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de la vieille dame.

* * *

Dans une pièce humide où régnait la moisissure et le froid se tenait un homme, retranché dans un recoin de la pièce, genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se stoppa soudainement, les yeux exacerbés. Il se leva et bondit tel un diable sur la petite ouverture faisant office de fenêtre à barreaux. Il prit en main un barreau et passa son autre bras entre, en direction du ciel. Il avait une expression folle dans le regard et un sourire de dément montrant ses dents noircies. Un rire profond s'échappa de ses entrailles.

« – Je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé, marmonna-t-il sans arrêt. Ma fille ! Cria-t-il vers le ciel »


	5. 4: Magnifique tableau

**Chapitre 04**

 **Quel magnifique tableau**

* * *

Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil, au confort incertain, regardant sa grand-mère allongée dans un lit aux linges blancs. Elle amena un de ses doigt à ses lèvres, se mettant à ronger son ongle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était ainsi, plongée dans un coma magique. Les médicomages lui avaient expliqué que son corps tentait d'assimiler cette poussée extraordinaire de magie. Il était vrai qu'ayant les conditions physiques d'une sorcière, son corps n'avait tout de même plus l'habitude de cette pression exercée.

Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer Henriette malade, ou même fatiguée. C'était une vrai force de la nature. Elle fêtait bientôt ses 100 ans et pourtant, on ne lui donnait pas plus de 70. Un état qui s'expliquait de plus en plus à présent. Hermione se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture de son livre. Elle l'avait débusqué dans la bibliothèque familiale. Elle le consultait vaguement, son esprit étant bien trop préoccupé.

Soudain, son regard se figea, relisant inlassablement la même phrase. Était-ce possible ? Elle reprit le chapitre entier, prenant soin d'analyser le moindre mot. Elle avait trouvé…. ! Sa réflexion fut vite perturbée par des murmures. Henriette se réveillait. Elle plongea sur elle, attrapant sa main au passage. De l'autre, elle prit son téléphone et appela sa mère. Les docteurs affluèrent dans la chambre, faisant l'examen de son état.

« – Tout est en ordre. Nous lui recommandons uniquement du repos et de progressivement utiliser de nouveau sa magie, expliqua le médecin d'un trait. »

La Gryffondor le remercia chaleureusement et reprit la main de la nouvelle sorcière.

« – Je suis enfin complète, lui souffla-t-elle, comblée.

– Oui, tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs Henriette.

Celle-ci bougea sa main libre, la mettant devant son visage. Elle sentait des picotements au bout de ses doigts. C'était une sensation grisante.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– A Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier.

– L'hôpital sorcier… C'est si étrange… Je suis déjà venu ici pour un ami, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser que cela serait moi un jour la patiente.

– Et ne prends pas rapidement l'habitude. Je ne veux plus vivre cette angoisse, la prévint la jeune fille. Je te laisse quelques minutes. Je vais chercher mes parents, reprit-elle. »

L'ancienne hocha la tête. Elle retourna à l'observation de sa main. Elle se sentait comme invincible maintenant. Est-ce que tous les sorciers ressentaient la même chose qu'elle… ? Elle bougea sa main en un mouvement de fluide, et vit des étincelles bleus s'y échapper. Elle sursauta mais fit un sourire des plus sincères. La magie faisait partie d'elle.

* * *

Hermione ramena rapidement ses parents auprès de Henriette en transplanant. Ils la trouvèrent entourée par de nombreuses personnes. Tous amis de la Lady qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle semblait si vivante. Encore plus que d'habitude. Elle les laissa aux retrouvailles et repartit pour le Terrier. Elle devait montrer aux garçons ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, les yeux curieux.

« – Hermione crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de si extraordinaire? questionna le roux impatient.

– J'ai trouvé la solution pour faire des voyages temporels.

– Mais… on peut déjà en faire. Ton collier en est capable, rétorqua Harry, troublé.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux remonter que de plusieurs jours maximum. Je ne peux pas traverser les années.

– Et maintenant tu peux ?! s'étonnèrent-ils.

Elle sortit plusieurs livres de son sac pourtant si léger. La magie faisait vraiment des miracles. Elle les disposa sur le lit.

– J'ai fouillé la bibliothèque de Dumbledore et j'ai trouvé une quantité impressionnante de livres portant sur les voyages temporels. Il les avait tous sans exception analysé. De partout, des commentaires, des analyses, commença-t-elle en illustrant ses propos en ouvrant les fameux livres. Et, on peut voir également ce nom qui apparaît de façon récurrente, reprit-elle en pointant du doigt l'information.

– Yelena, lit Harry en se penchant de plus près. Qui est-ce ?

– C'est la mère de Henriette. Yelena Tolstoï.

L'information fut lâchée et des bouches s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

– C'est incroyable Hermione ! Si la fouine savait, il s'étoufferait sur place, s'amusa Ron.

Ils partagèrent un rire à cette idée.

– Dumbledore souhaitait retourner dans le passé, et ça sûrement pour elle. Quelque chose de grave a dû se passer… Mais toutes ces recherches ont été vaines. Tous les chercheurs butent sur le même problème.

– Et tu as trouvé la solution j'imagine, compléta le brun.

– Oui, avec ceci, affirma-t-elle en montrant un autre ouvrage. Il faut savoir que la famille Tolstoï est une vieille famille de chercheurs. Ils ont des connaissances incroyables et uniques. Et là, indiqua-t-elle, on a la solution.

– Ce livre a l'air vieux. Depuis tout ce temps ils savaient comment faire… Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir livré cette information au monde ? s'étonna Ron.

– Car ils sont conscients qu'un sort puissant mis entre de mauvaises mains peut être destructeur. Imagine si Voldemort était tombé dessus, il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas s'en prendre à Harry,empêchant sa présumée mort. Aujourd'hui, ce royaume serait sûrement sien car le sort n'aurait pas rebondi et il n'aurait pas mis des années à se régénérer.

Cette pensée fit frémir les adolescents.

– Si on fait un point sur notre situation, on est au plus mal.

C'était dit. En effet, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

– Nous n'avons détruit que trois horcruxes avec le journal, la bague et le collier. Et on sait de source sûre qu'il a récupéré tous les autres, ne souhaitant pas nous laisser une chance de les avoir. Nous ne pouvons donc plus le tuer…

Les garçons baissèrent quelque peu la tête, dépités.

– Mais si on remonte à une époque où les Horcruxes sont encore à portée de main...

– Nous pourrions tous les détruire !

– En effet.

– On pourrait même remonter à son enfance et le tuer ! Proposa Ron.

– Non… malgré que l'idée me répugne, j'y ai pensé. Mais le sort a tout de même des limites. Nous pouvons remonter jusqu'à 30 ans en arrière maximum.

– A cette époque, tout ses horcruxes sont déjà fait… souffla Harry.

– Oui. Mais beaucoup de choses n'ont pas encore été faite. Tes parents sont encore vivants Harry, les parents de Neville n'ont pas été torturé jusqu'à en devenir fou, Sirius n'a pas été accusé à tort. Nous pouvons changer déjà tellement de choses. Et Dumbledore serait toujours vivant pour nous aider. Si nous lui livrons toutes ces informations de notre époque, il pourra réagir en conséquence !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait.

– Nous pouvons sauver toutes ces personnes… ! Je peux sauver mes parents ! Se réjouit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait longtemps oublié l'idée de les voir un jour. Et maintenant, il pouvait les sauver !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Faisons-le ! s'exprima le roux, se relevant avec énergie.

– Il faut qu'on s'organise. On ne peut pas s'aventurer dans le passé sans se préparer. Nous pouvons apprendre de nombreux sorts intéressants dans mes bibliothèques. Au plus nous serons forts, au plus nous attirerons l'attention sur nous.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu attirer l'attention ?

– Pour avoir le plus d'informations possible auprès des familles de sang pur. Ces familles qui suivent Voldemort sont une source inépuisable d'informations. Prends par exemple les Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy a fait sa scolarité avec Voldemort. Il a été l'un de ses premiers Mangemort. Si nous nous rapprochons de Lucius, nous pouvons tirer des informations de son père.

– Ça serait comme être des espions, réalisa Harry.

– Exactement.

– Mais comment allons-nous trouver ces informations ? Ils ne nous diront rien.

– Je pense réussir à convaincre Matvei de me donner le nom Tolstoï.

– Matvei ?

– Mon ancêtre, le Lord Tolstoï. Si je prends son nom, ils vont tout de suite s'intéresser à moi.

– Et nous, comment faisons-nous ?

– Nous vous donnerons le nom de familles russe éteintes. Matvei m'a confié qu'à cette époque, il y a eu de nombreux massacres parmi les familles de sang pur. Vous pourriez être des survivants. Des frères mêmes. Des potions et sorts pour changer votre apparence et le tour est joué. »

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent. Ils avaient un plan qui prenait forme.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et le trio d'or se jetait corps et âme dans l'apprentissage de sorts et de magie pouvant leur être utile. Ils devaient pouvoir surprendre. Ils devaient être cultivés et intéressants. Rien n'était à laisser au hasard. Hermione s'était rapprochée de Matvei afin de lui confier son plan. Elle eut droit à un regard sombre d'inquiétude. Allait-il perdre sa seule descendante… ? Mais il voyait la détermination brûler dans ses yeux. Il serait incapable de l'arrêter et la situation semblait ne pas lui laisser le choix. Il lui confiera donc un magnifique pendentif elfique en argent. Il comptait l'offrir en cadeau de mariage à sa fille. Cela serait la preuve pour le Lord du passé qu'elle était sa descendante et qu'elle était une personne de confiance.

Il leur conseilla une famille en particulier pour la couverture des garçons et accepta le fait qu'ils puissent consulter les livres de la bibliothèque. Hermione avait avoué pouvoir leur confier sa vie. Il devait leur faire confiance. Il constatait avec plaisir que sa descendante s'embellissait de jour en jour, semblant reprendre espoir.

Le jour J, ils transplanèrent à Poudlard, peaufinant les derniers détails. Plusieurs conditions à la réalisation du sort étaient nécessaires. Ils devaient se trouver dans un lieu ancien, chargé de magie. Ainsi qu'avoir au moins une des trois reliques de la mort. De nombreuses runes étaient à inscrire au sol, dans un cercle servant à ouvrir le portait temporel.

« – Vous devez vous tenir dans le cercle, les informa la Gryffondor. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, tendus. L'excitation et le stress se mêlaient dans leur tête. Hermione tendit sa baguette et se mit à marmonner des phrases latines. On voyait qu'elle était dans une concentration extrême. Des perles de sueurs se mettaient à rouler sur son visage. Les garçons l'encourageaient du regard. Ils avaient toute confiance en sa réussite. Un halo mauve sortit de sa baguette, celui-ci se réunissant progressivement en un point précis, à l'extrémité du cercle runique. C'était comme si l'air ambiant s'étirait et se déchirait pour laisser une brèche apparaître. Un trou mauve sans fond se présenta à eux.

Hermione relâcha la pression, tombant sur ses genoux de fatigue. C'était éprouvant. Harry s'approcha, souhaitant l'aider à se redresser. Brusquement, la porte explosa, les débris de celle-ci se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Ils firent face à leur grande horreur à Voldemort et son troupeau de fidèles. Un sort à la couleur si significative défila devant leur yeux. Cela se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse folle. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de le voir, que le corps de Ron se jeta devant, faisant bouclier, pour finalement s'écraser au sol, sans vie. Hermione se prit la tête dans ses mains crispées, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ron était mort devant elle!

Harry poussa un cri de rage et se dressa devant sa meilleure amie, bien décidé à la protéger du moindre mal. Un rire sinistre s'éleva, leur donnant des sueurs froides.

« – Oh la sang de bourbe qui s'émeut à la mort d'un traître à son sang. Quel magnifique tableau, se réjouit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette toujours pointée dans leur direction.

– Ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras te moquer de nous, déclara courageusement Harry.

Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'étaient que des mots pour garder constance. Il n'avait aucune chance face au mage noir. Hermione se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. Elle pointa également la baguette face à leurs adversaires. Elle était une Gryffondor non de non. Elle mourrait dignement! Harry lui lança un regard empli d'amour. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle lui renvoya le même regard et se tendit à l'idée de vivre son dernier combat, son dernier souffle.

Elle sentit soudainement une pression sur sa poitrine, poussée par une force douce mais ferme. Harry venait de la pousser en direction du portail. La panique prit possession de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas !

– Harry non !

– Je t'aime Hermione, souffla-t-il avant de se prendre à son tour le sort de la mort. »

Dans une tentative désespérée de rester aux côtés de son ami, elle envoya son bras, dans l'espoir de s'accrocher à la moindre chose lui permettant de s'enfuir à sa chute. Un craquement sonore retentit et se matérialisa sous ses doigts quelque chose qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces. Elle devait se relever. Elle devait faire face à la mort avec lui. Et pourtant, elle ne fit qu'entraîner cette chose dans sa chute. Elle vit avec horreur le portail se fermer, lui laissant comme dernière vision le regard carmin de ce qui n'était plus un homme. Il brûlait de rage et tenta de lui envoyer un sort, mais les ténèbres l'engloutirent, la faisant quitter ce monde qui était le sien. Tout n'était plus qu'obscurité pour la jeune fille, qui poussa un dernier hurlement de désespoir avant de s'évanouir.


	6. 5: Comment?

**Chapitre 05**

 **Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?**

* * *

Une épaisse fumée entourait deux corps inanimés sur le sol terreux de la forêt. D'énormes racines ressortaient du sol, créant comme un cocon autour d'eux. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, pourtant discrets, pourtant en chasse.

Car oui, à ce moment là, ils étaient les proies d'un prédateur. Et ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Un corps s'anima, reprenant son souffle, comme si celui-ci lui avait été retiré sous une longue torture. Le corps se redressa brusquement, les yeux exorbités. La bouche ouverte, le bras tendu en avant, un cri semblant se perdre.

L'instant se figea. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à signaler le lieu : la Forêt Interdite. Un craquement et une tête se tourna dans sa direction. Prise de conscience grave lorsque le regard de la proie rencontra celui du chasseur. Il ne suffit à celui-ci que d'une demi seconde pour s'élancer dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention d'achever sa chasse.

Le second corps fit bouclier d'une rapidité impressionnante, pointant sa baguette en direction du félin féroce qui retroussait ses babines, dévoilant des crocs ensanglantés. Ils se faisaient face mais à présent la bête savait une chose : les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Un grognement de mécontentement et elle décida d'avouer sa défaite, leur tournant le dos, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Le vainqueur baissa sa baguette, ne montrant pas son soulagement. Il était de taille moyenne et une carrure très peu développée. Il semblait fin à vrai dire dans ses robes de sorciers qui semblaient être trop grandes pour lui. Des cheveux mi-longs noirs, certaines pointes tentant de chatouiller ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se retourna, on put faire face à deux puits sans fonds, faisant office d'yeux. Un nez quelque peu crochu mais qui donnait du caractère à ce visage fin et pâle. Il avait les mâchoires serrées et le regard dur.

« – Je peux savoir Miss Granger à quel moment vous comptiez vous défendre ?

La miss en question écarquilla les yeux, désarçonnée. Ce jeune homme lui semblait si familier et pourtant, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Se reprit-elle, suspicieuse.

Elle se redressa lentement sous le regard froncé de celui qui lui faisait face. Elle ne faisait aucun geste brusque, ne souhaitant pas se recevoir un sort lancé dans la précipitation. Elle dressa sa propre baguette dans sa direction, reprenant de l'aplomb. Le jeune homme se permit un sourire narquois et un sourcil se soulevant devant ce qui semblait être une scène comique.

– Je vous ai demandé comment vous connaissiez mon nom, insista-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

– Je savais qu'il vous arrivait d'être au même niveau que Weasley et Potter mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point Miss Granger, lui répondit-il, pas un brin impressionné.

Ce sarcasme, ce regard, ce dédain et cette posture. Tout lui hurlait le connu. Elle le connaissait mais… c'était impossible.

– Professeur Rogue…. ? Souffla-t-elle incertaine, n'y croyant pas elle-même.

– Qui d'autre, voyons ?

La jeune fille blanchit à cette réponse si propre à son professeur de potion. Elle abaissa quelque peu sa baguette, déconcertée. Elle fit un mouvement souple du poignet et un miroir apparut dans ses mains qu'elle lui tendit. Celui-ci la regarda vraiment comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi ressentirait-il le besoin de s'admirer ?

– Je sais ce que vous allez dire, le coupa-t-elle. Mais faîtes-moi confiance, vous devez regarder.

Le ton était sans appel. Intrigué, il concéda de prendre l'objet et se plongea dans son reflet. Il ne réagit pas sur le coup, ne réalisant pas ce qu'impliquait l'image qu'on lui renvoyait. Puis, la conscience prit le dessus et la panique trouva sa place sur les traits de Rogue. Il posa une main sur son visage, l'attrapant du bout de ses doigts et tirant dessus. On aurait dit qu'il souhaitait retirer un masque collé à sa peau. Mais sans succès.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa un regard alarmé sur la jeune fille qui n'en menait pas large. Il jeta le miroir à terre, le brisant et se jeta sur son élève, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Son visage fermé, menaçait ouvertement la Gryffondor.

– Que m'avez-vous fait Granger ?

– Je ne vous ai rien fait Professeur. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je finalisais le rituel, Voldemort est arrivé… Ron est mort et Harry m'a poussé dans le portail. J'ai voulu me rattraper ...et ...et j'ai attrapé quelque chose, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. J'ai attrapé quelque chose qui est tombé avec moi… C'était vous !

– Vous allez m'expliquer en détail cette histoire de rituel et portail.

– Très bien mais relâchez-moi avant.

Ce n'était pas discutable. Il pouvait avoir un mauvais caractère, mais elle était aussi têtue. Celui-ci relâcha la pression et s'écarta. Elle se lança dans le récit. Partant de ses héritages jusqu'à l'idée de défaire le mage noir. Tout au long de la narration, le brun n'émit aucun son ou aucune émotion. Il analysait chaque mot prononcé.

– Si je comprends bien, nous sommes dans le passé, en conclut-il.

– Tout à fait. Nous sommes normalement à la sixième année des parents de Harry.

– Pourquoi cette année ?

– C'est à cette année que l'Ordre du Phoenix est formée. Nous voulions pouvoir activement contribuer aux actions de Dumbledore.

– Je comprends. Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à détruire une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort, déclara-t-il à la grande surprise de l'adolescente.

– Nous ?

– Bien-sûr. Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir vous en sortir sans mon aide ? Je vous rappelle que si je suis de nouveau dans ce corps si faible, c'est par votre faute. Je ne vais pas vivre ce cauchemar sans m'assurer que cela n'aura pas été en vain.

– Mais… !

– Et je vous déconseille de me contredire. Je suis ce qui pourrait le plus s'apparenter à un guide pour vous dans votre situation. Vous ne connaissez pas cette époque alors que moi si. Je connais bien plus de faits à éviter que vous. Je compte bien changer les choses, répondit-il avec détermination.

Hermione fut soufflée par cet élan. Elle voyait même comme de l'espoir dans son regard. Voyait-il lui aussi cette opportunité comme une seconde chance ? Elle étira un fin sourire et lui présenta sa main.

– Partenaires alors ?

Le maître de potion regarda cette main sans retenir une grimace prendre place sur son visage. Et pourtant, sa main rejoignit la sienne et la serra franchement.

– Très bien Granger, nous serons partenaires. Je dois dire que la situation n'est pas pour me plaire mais nous aurons plus de chance en collaborant. En revanche,...commença-t-il en la tirant soudainement contre lui, je vous déconseille de me causer des problèmes. Je connais vos élans impulsifs de Gryffondor et je refuse que notre mission soit en danger à cause de vous. Vous devrez m'écouter, la menaça-t-il sombrement.

Alors qu'il pensait que son petit effet avait fonctionné, sur le point de lâcher la main, il sentit au contraire que la prise fut raffermie. En effet, Hermione le colla d'autant plus à elle, approchant leurs visages.

– Je tiens à vous rappeler aussi que je ne suis plus une enfant et que je sais contenir mes élans Gryffondor, comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Je vous demanderai donc de me considérer comme votre égale, et ne pas penser que je vous écouterais aveuglement. La communication sera notre seule solution, conclut-elle bravement, d'une voix basse avant de s'éloigner.

Si le rapprochement soudain avec Rogue l'avait dans un premier temps perturbé, elle n'eut aucun mal à lui répondre sur le même ton. L'homme laissa transparaître un moment sa surprise avant de laisser uniquement voir un regard intéressé, voire même fier. Mais ça, elle n'en aurait jamais la confirmation.

– Que faisons-nous à présent? relança la jeune fille.

– Je ne sais pas à quelle période de l'année nous sommes et je dois vous avouer que cette situation est très instable. Il faut savoir si je suis le seul Severus Rogue présent à cette époque, et je pourrais ainsi récupérer ma place en tant qu'élève. Vous concernant, vous devriez rejoindre votre ancêtre pour récupérer le titre de Lady Tolstoï. Il sera facile de programmer un transfert d'élève. Je n'ai aucune doute sur votre réussite aux tests d'entrée.

Ces mots touchèrent plus Hermione qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de sa bourse un petit miroir qu'elle lui tendit.

– Je me suis déjà assez regardé, cela ira, siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

– Ce miroir n'est pas là pour ça. Mais il sera notre moyen de communication. Ils sont connectés entre eux, expliqua-t-elle en désignant un second miroir.

Il consentit à prendre l'objet et à le plonger dans une de ses poches.

– Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne pour la vérification de votre place ?

– Pensez-vous réellement que je puisse faillir dans une mission si simple ? Je vous rappelle ma position de double espion Miss Granger ? Rétorqua-t-il de manière hautaine.

Hermione ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire, pas du tout vexée. Elle discernait presque de l'humour dans les propos de l'homme.

– Non, je vous fais confiance, lança-t-elle. Mais au cas où, tenez. Elle sortit un papier plié de sa poche et le mit fermement dans les mains de Severus avant de finalement transplaner sous ses yeux. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il traverse la forêt, baguette relevée. Ils n'étaient décidément pas arrivés dans le meilleur endroit.

* * *

Hermione transplana jusqu'au manoir principal des Tolstoï. Elle devait raconter son histoire à Matvei. Elle découvrit la même bâtisse, recouverte par la nature. Elle comprenait qu'il souhaitait donner l'impression d'une maison abandonnée. Elle ouvrit sans difficulté la porte et se dirigea naturellement vers le grand portrait.

Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris de constater avec quelle aisance cette jeune fille se déplaçait dans son manoir. Il lui envoya un regard dur, tentant de discerner la nouvelle venue. Elle n'en fut pas déstabilisée, à l'étonnement du Lord. Au contraire, elle fit une révérence souple et lui retourna un sourire chaleureux.

« – Je suis heureuse de te revoir Matvei.

Considérant le fait qu'il était un tableau magique, il ne pouvait pas mourir et pourtant, il aurait bien besoin d'une crise cardiaque pour quelques secondes. Qui était cette jeune fille ? Elle sortit un pendentif de sous sa chemise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Je te dois des explications, avoua-t-elle avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. »

Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur le visage du Lord. Pour finalement donner une expression presque apaisée. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'il se devait de la soutenir dans sa mission. Ils lancèrent donc les procédures, contactant le gobelin familiale qui se rendit sur place afin de constater de la véracité des propos. Elle dût donner de son sang afin de prouver son affiliation avec Matvei, et signer tout un tas de papiers.

Elle se retrouva finalement avec une magnifique chevalière à son doigt avec les armoiries de sa famille. Elle en ressentit une fierté immense. Elle allait représenter les Tolstoï.

* * *

D'un pas léger, Severus traversa les couloirs, les yeux rivés sur la carte. En effet, il savait déjà comment se servir de cette carte si ingénieuse, il fallait l'avouer. Harry lors de sa cinquième année le lui avait montré, dévoilant l'un des secrets des Maraudeurs. Il comprit rapidement comment ces adolescents s'étaient souvent échappés de situations fâcheuses.

Après une longue vérification, il avait constaté qu'il n'y aucun autre Severus Rogue présent dans le château. Regardant ses vêtements, il comprit qu'il possédait toujours ses vêtements de professeur. Il devait aller se changer.

Il vit arriver en plein sur lui, certains Serpentards qu'il préférait éviter. Il prit la direction d'un passage secret dont il n'avait même pas connaissance de l'existence, tout en poussant un soupir discret. Il éloigna le regard de la carte et finit de traverser le passage secret. Il épousseta sa cape vigoureusement.

« – Où est-ce que tu as traîné pour avoir autant de poussière Sevy ? Lui demanda une douce voix.

Il se figea, prenant conscience du propriétaire de cette voix. Il dût faire preuve de courage pour trouver la force de se tourner vers elle. Il rencontra ces cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et ces yeux émeraudes qui lui avaient tant manqué.

– Lily, murmura-t-il avec émotion. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire étincelant, envoyant un souffle de bien-être au pauvre homme,, qui ne savait pas si il allait réussir à retenir ses larmes. Et pourtant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et formèrent un sourire des plus sincère. Un sourire qui n'avait plus fleuri depuis sa mort.


	7. 6 : Sourire

**Chapitre 06**

 **Tu devrais sourire plus souvent**

* * *

Il souriait à s'en faire mal aux joues, les yeux brillants joyeusement. Lily fut surprise à cette vision, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement venant de son ami d'enfance. Et pourtant, loin d'en être figée, elle y répondit avec émotion. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais peu importait, tant qu'il était heureux.

Elle s'approcha, se postant à moins d'un mètre de lui, son visage face au sien. Elle prit en coupe son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien, faisant faner progressivement le sourire de Severus qui ne savait pas comme réagir.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils d'une façon si intense. Et lorsqu'il ne s'y attendit pas, elle ramena son visage au sien mais pas pour ce que vous pourriez penser. Elle lui donna un coup de tête sur le front, assommant quelque peu le professeur de potion.

Elle n'avait pas lâché son visage après son coup, mais riait maintenant sans retenu. Elle rapprocha de nouveau son visage du sien mais posa cette fois-ci son front sur la bosse, délicatement. Il pouvait sentir la peau douce de la jeune fille contre la sienne qui se réchauffait au contact si délicat. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du moment. C'était leur moment.

« – Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Sevy, tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris, lui confia-t-elle dans un murmure qui fit brûler le visage du concerné.

Elle poussa un rire en constatant sa réaction, lâchant son visage pour lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

– Vraiment un cas désespéré hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? s'étonna-t-elle soudainement en prenant les dits vêtements, les examinant.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit-il un peu abruptement en lui arrachant presque le tissu des mains.

Geste qu'il réalisa et qu'il regretta au moment même où il le fit. Les mauvaises habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas, même devant elle, son miracle. Il releva un regard horrifié sur la rousse qui, à sa grande surprise, ne s'en formalisa pas, se permettant même un sourire moqueur. Avait-il oublié combien elle était parfaite ?

– Très bien, je vais accepter ce secret mais en contre-partie, tu viens avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn et, ce n'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air contrarié qu'il afficha.

Il hocha finalement la tête, piégé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il était plutôt comblé, et heureux de ce chantage si « cruel » de la part de sa meilleure amie.

– Marché conclu ! Tu devras faire un effort pour tes vêtements Severus. Je ne veux pas des vêtements difformes. Mets-toi à ton avantage ! »

Et elle partit sur ces bonnes paroles, en sifflotant. On pouvait voir une aura brillante s'échapper sur son passage. Il en avait presque oublié combien c'était agréable et… irréaliste d'être en compagnie de Lily Evans. Il sourit de nouveau franchement. Son cœur était sur le point de le lâcher. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine et fila en direction de son dortoir. Si il avait réussi à éviter les explications avec son amie, il n'en serait pas pareil avec des professeurs ou d'autres élèves. Mais à cet instant il s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé celle qui comptait le plus pour lui.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis son arrivée dans cette époque et il constatait que certaines choses ne lui avaient pas du tout manqué. Comment dire que d'apercevoir, même de loin, le groupe des Maraudeurs au complet, dans leur plus grande forme, aux sourires si fiers et arrogants, lui donnait la nausée. Non décidément, ce n'était pas de trop 16 ans d'espionnage pour pouvoir garder un visage impassible devant eux. Il se contrôlait et il savait que ça les faisait enrager. Bien leur en fasse. Il n'était plus le faible adolescent qui subissait leurs sévices douloureusement. Non, il était bien plus fort et expérimenté que eux. Il ne pouvait empêcher son être de crier vengeance. Oh oui, il se ferait un plaisir de changer la donne. Ils ne réalisaient pas à qui ils tentaient de s'en prendre.

Il lui fallut une retenue à toute épreuve pour ne pas plonger dans un rire sinistre digne des plus grands méchants de films. Mais il se retint, ricanant d'anticipation dans son coin. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore directement attaqués à lui mais cela ne saurait tarder. Oh oui, il attendait tellement ça.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille sous le regard de son ami Lucius, qu'il apprenait à redécouvrir sous ses traits d'adolescent. Celui-ci était plus grand que lui et foncièrement plus musclé. Il avait des cheveux impeccablement bien coiffés, coupés courts au niveau de sa nuque et retombant sur la droite dans une mèche soyeuse. Il avait un regard toujours aussi arrogant mais pourtant si emplie de malice. Si significatif d'un adolescent et son énergie débordante. Avec le recul qu'il avait, Severus savait au fond de lui que son ami ne méritait pas le destin qui l'attendait. Il était un garçon intelligent, doté d'un charisme exceptionnel et n'était pas homme à courber l'échine devant un autre. Il se promit de tout faire pour changer le futur du blond, ne souhaitant plus le voir si détruit, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, à lui avouer ô combien il regrettait ses choix de jeunesse.

Car oui, Rogue avait longtemps été le confident du sang pur, qui avait plus d'une fois cédé sous la pression, se laissant aller aux méandres de l'alcool afin de délier sa langue. Il ressentait toujours une pointe à la poitrine en le voyant ainsi. Il ferait tout pour ne pas que cela arrive. Il échangea donc un sourire avec lui, ignorant son sourcil se soulevant sous la surprise. Oui, il le sauverait lui aussi de ce funeste destin.

Il ne vit pas le directeur se lever, lançant un _Sonorus_ sur sa voix afin qu'elle puisse porter dans la grande salle.

« – Mes chers enfants, j'espère que votre année se passe bien et j'ose espérer que les premiers années ont été bien accueilli par le reste des élèves. Il est important de savoir que dans les temps troubles que nous traversons, la solidarité et l'entraide envers chacun, est notre salut. Ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous enlever votre innocence et votre courage. Vous êtes tous des élèves de cette école et vous vous devez de tous vous entraider, peu importe vos déboires ou vos conflits. Traitez-vous les uns les autres comme une famille unie et indestructible, proclama Albus d'une voix déterminée.

Ces dernières paroles eurent le don de provoquer de nombreux murmures désapprobateurs, notamment dans la table des Gryffondors et Serpentard qui ne s'imaginaient pas s'entraider. Autant mourir, pensèrent-ils dans un même ensemble. Severus eut un rictus en constatant les mentalités l'entourant et comprit parfaitement le fond de leurs pensées. Si ils savaient réellement la portée de leur propos. Mourir, n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, surtout dans une stupide histoire de rivalité.

– Mais je suis persuadé que vous en êtes conscients tous autant que vous êtes, reprit-il imperturbable. Avant de vous laisser reprendre votre repas, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le transfert d'une élève qui rentrera directement en 7e année, déclara-t-il en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de murmures, mais cette fois-ci, emprunte de curiosité. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituelle mais sachez que la guerre sait remuer les habitudes. Je vous serai gré de ne pas chambouler cette élève qui a déjà traversé assez de troubles et vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Miss Tolstoï, finit-il sous le bruit des grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent. »

Ils tournèrent dans un même ensemble la tête vers les portes et virent une jeune femme s'avancer vers le tabouret qui venait d'apparaître avec le choixpeau. Beaucoup d'élèves réagirent à ce nom, connaissant la célébrité de cette grande famille russe. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? N'était-elle pas éteinte ? Ils admirèrent la nouvelle élève qui présentait de longs cheveux noirs lisses, lui arrivant au milieu de son dos. Ils brillaient et semblaient si doux, se dirent-ils. Ceux qui étaient assez proches virent ses yeux d'un gris métallique, si magnifiques. Elle avait une démarche noble, presque féline aux yeux de certains, qui n'arrivaient pas à détourner leur regard d'elle.

Severus le premier en recracha presque son jus de citrouille . Était-ce vraiment cette Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il supportait dans ses cours depuis six ans ?

« – Magnifique…. » souffla Lucius, le regard perdu dans l'observation de la nouvelle.

Ce murmure étonna d'autant plus le maître des potions. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucune fille n'avait réussi à lui arracher de tels propos, les trouvant toutes fades et insipides à côté de lui. Et en une seule apparition, éloignée, il fallait le préciser, elle lui faisait dire ce mot presque sacré. Severus se rembrunit, se disant qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Potter pour rien. Elle avait le don de ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde, tout comme le Survivant. Ils attiraient les ennuis comme des mouches. L'idée maintenant de devoir surveiller son ancienne élève afin de protéger sa vertu de tous ces adolescents en chaleurs, ne l'enchanta pas plus que cela.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau lui fut posé sur le haut de la tête par le professeur Mcgonagall qui lui fit un sourire poli. Un long silence suivit. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience le résultat. Tous souhaitaient qu'elle se retrouve dans leur propre maison. Et finalement le résultat tomba.

« SERPENTARD ! » cria le choixpeau sous les acclamations des Serpentards qui avaient l'impression d'avoir gagné la coupe.

Lucius le premier, poussa un hurlement approbateur sous les yeux exorbités de son ami. Où avait-il mis son éducation de sang pur froid, devant se tenir droit en toutes circonstances? Le blond ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, étant même le premier à se lever pour accueillir sa camarade, lui baisant la main sous les regards scandalisés des autres sang purs qui souhaitaient également tenter leur chance. Et pourtant, en un geste, Lucius avait établi une évidence douloureuse pour eux : elle serait à lui. Ils cédèrent de mauvaise grâce, ne souhaitant pas se mettre le blond à dos.

La proie en question fit un sourire charmant à Malfoy et le laissa l'entraîner à sa suite vers Severus qui affichait une expression fermée.

« – Severus, je te présente Miss Tolstoï, chantonna-t-il dans son rôle de gentleman.

– Appelez-moi Yulia s'il-vous-plaît. Nous allons passer le reste de notre scolarité ensemble, autant nous mettre à l'aise tout de suite. Ne penses-tu pas Severus ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire flamboyant.

– Oui, tu as raison, lâcha-t-il, les dents serrées.

– Tu as tout à fait raison ma chère. Appelle-moi Lucius, précisa le sang pur avec joie.

– Je ne manquerais pas de le faire, répondit-elle charmante. »

Le jeune Malfoy était aux anges. Venait-il de trouver son âme sœur ? Sa joie semblait s'exprimer tout autour de lui. Le brun ne serait même pas étonné de voir des petits cœurs graviter vers son ami. Un Malfoy subissant un coup de foudre semblait vraiment perdre toute retenue. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

Le reste du repas continua ainsi, le Serpentard la bombardant de questions sur ses goûts, activités et préférences. Elle ne s'énervait jamais. Restant calme et polie. Répondant à chaque question avec précision, au plus grand plaisir de l'enquêteur. L'ancien professeur n'avait pas pu résister à deux trois regards vers le ciel, dépité devant son comportement. Et cela continua ainsi même une fois la table quittée, en direction de leur cours.

Ils passèrent tout juste les portes, qu'ils furent stoppés par nulle autre que les Maraudeurs. Ce fait redonna de l'énergie à Severus, prêt à en découdre. Lucius fronça les sourcils, peu enchanté à l'idée que ces malotrus s'approchent de sa merveille. Pas un instant impressionnés, James et Sirius firent la queue pour faire tout deux un baise-main à la jeune fille qui accepta l'attention posément. Le blond tenta de la ramener vers lui, trouvant leur dite attention bien trop prononcée et pourtant, il fut stoppé par la fameuse Yulia qui, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« – A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda-t-elle.

– James Potter.

– Sirius Black. Voici également Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, énonça le brun avec fierté.

Le lycanthrope fit un sourire cordiale et Peter se ratatina littéralement sur place sous le regard métallique de la jeune fille.

– Enchantée.

– C'est nous qui sommes enchantés. Mais si désolés que tu te retrouves chez ces fourbes serpents, déclara d'un ton mauvais James, en désignant ses deux compagnons.

Severus l'ignora et Lucius lui attribua un regard polaire. Yulia s'approcha, tournant autour des garçons qui furent quelque peu désarçonnés par son comportement.

– Hmmm... Des Gryffondors à ce que je vois, commença-t-elle en pointant leur blason. Vous aimez sortir vos griffes, continua-t-elle en mettant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sirius qui s'offusqua presque de sa proximité soudaine. Vous aimez rugir et montrer votre force, souffla-t-elle à présent dans le cou du brun à lunette qui n'en menait pas large, votre courage, continua-t-elle en dérivant sensuellement vers Remus qui ne put s'empêcher de renifler son doux parfum, fermant à demi ses yeux en signe d'appréciation. Vous aimez prouver votre courage, murmura-t-elle en faisant face à Peter, qui se rétracta naturellement sur lui-même sous un sourire presque mauvais de la Miss.

Elle semblait danser autour d'eux. Elle faisait ça avec une telle sensualité, une telle souplesse.

– Mais voyez-vous, je déteste les chatons qui se prennent pour des lions, avoua-t-elle tout en claquant sèchement les dents devant le visage de James qui blêmit soudainement sous le bruit sec. Je préfère largement les serpents. » conclut-elle en se séparant d'eux pour retourner auprès de ses camarades de maisons qui ne savaient pas eux non plus comment réagir.

Les Gryffondors étaient figés, tremblant de….désir. Elle leur attribuait un regard si intense. Elle attrapa souplement le bras des deux Serpentards et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus pour les lions qui étaient semblable à des statues. Severus leur attribua son plus beau sourire mesquin, leur faisant clairement comprendre leur place par rapport à la sienne.

Les deux garçons ne firent aucun commentaire, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Extraordinaire, prodigieux, époustouflant, bandant ? Tellement d'adjectifs qu'ils pouvaient attribuer à cette scène inédite. Lucius raffermit son bras contre celui de Yulia. Oui, elle était parfaite.

* * *

La nuit tombée, Severus regardait le feu gronder dans la cheminée de la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil confortable. Il sentit la jeune fille se poser à côté de lui, naturellement.

« – Je ne m'attendais pas à une scène pareille Miss Granger, débuta-t-il, en provoquant un petit rire de la principale concernée.

– Laissez tomber le Miss Granger. On est dans la même galère et on risquerait de se faire entendre.

– Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué le sort d'intimité que vous avez lancé, Miss Tolstoï, répondit-t-il acerbe.

– Yulia suffira Severus.

– Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi en dehors des nos rôles.

– Oh mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, répondit-elle simplement, imperturbable.

Severus accusa le coup, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était têtue, voire plus que lui. Il s'enterra donc dans un silence, vexé.

– Harry avait prévu de les remettre à leur place, avoua-t-elle.

– Plaît-il ?

– Les Maraudeurs. Harry s'était donné en objectif de les faire redescendre de leur petit nuage d'arrogance et leur faire payer ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

Cette révélation troubla le maître de potion qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Surtout de la part du fils de son ennemi. Ainsi, il voulait le venger.

– Je ne fais que répondre aux attentes de mon meilleur ami, continua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Oui, il n'était plus en mesure de le faire lui-même. Il devina presque des larmes au bord de ses yeux, mais elle se refusait à les laisser couler. Elle les avait déjà assez pleuré ces deux derniers jours. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire à présent était de remplir sa mission en leur mémoire. Que leur mort ainsi que de toutes les victimes de Voldemort n'aient pas été vaines.

– C'est une charmante attention de votre part, mais sachez que je saurai me débrouiller avec ces crétins.

– Encore une fois, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, rectifia-t-elle, d'une voix pleine d'évidence.

Il tourna son visage contrarié vers Hermione qui ne se démonta pas. Non, elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il devrait se le rentrer dans le crâne. Il soupira. Elle ne serait pas de trop pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il observa discrètement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas si c'était ces changements physiques ou ce rôle de sang pur qu'elle s'était attribué qui la rendait si...attrayante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus intéressante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Elle vit rapidement son inspection et ne retint pas son sourire moqueur.

– On me matte maintenant Severus, demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien noir comme la nuit.

– Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité ! » cracha-t-il en détournant le regard, dissimulant tant qu'il put le rougissement brûlant ses chaires.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ! Il venait de détourner le regard et par Merlin de rougir devant son élève. Enfin, elle n'était plus son élève mais elle restait techniquement Miss Granger et…. Par Salazar il allait devenir fou. Ces Gryffondors avaient vraiment le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds et faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il se releva précipitamment en lâchant un __bonne nuit__ rapide à Hermione avant de partir rejoindre son lit. La jeune fille posa la main sur sa bouche, camouflant un rire qu'elle se permit pendant quelques minutes. Elle remarqua la carte posée discrètement à côté d'elle. Elle s'en saisit et la rangea dans sa robe. La tension relâchée, elle s'avachit sur le fauteuil, la tête jetée en arrière, reposant sur un coussin. Ces moments là, elle aurait tellement souhaité les partager avec eux, pensa-t-elle en regardant une photo de ses amis qui lui souriaient. Elle était seule...Tel était maintenant son monde, et elle allait devoir l'accepter. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait franchi le portail.

 **Flash-back**

Elle avait à son doigt la chevalière de la famille, un poids qui lui semblait énorme à porter. Elle avait du mal à concevoir les responsabilités qui lui tombaient sur les épaules à ce moment là. Certes, Henriette lui avait longtemps rabattu les oreilles sur le fait qu'elle hériterait de toute sa fortune, sa mère souhaitant uniquement continuer à tenir son cabinet de dentiste avec son mari. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, les espoirs d'une grande famille sur elle, elle se sentait presque indigne.

Qu'était-elle pour représenter toutes ces personnes ? Elle qui n'était qu'une….née-moldu...pensa-t-elle amèrement. Mais était-elle maintenant uniquement une née-moldu ?

« – Tu es ma descendante, déclara Matvei, la coupant dans ses sombres réflexions.

Elle redressa le regard vers le portrait, surprise. Avait-il compris ce à quoi elle pensait ? De toute évidence. Elle étira un petit sourire, touchée par l'attention.

– N'aies pas peur du monde qui s'ouvre à toi. Je sais que tu seras capable de faire tout ce à quoi tu aspires. Tu es une Tolstoï, tu es ma descendante et le sang de chercheurs impétueux coulent dans tes veines. Sois-en fière et rends-nous fiers par ta brillance et intelligence. Sois aussi belle et aussi rusée que Yelena. Je sais que tu en seras capable, confia-t-il sans ciller.

Cette déclaration de confiance bomba la poitrine de la Gryffondor. Il n'était pas temps de douter mais d'agir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et se plaça devant un miroir, s'observant tout en donnant quelques coups d'œil à son ancêtre. Elle ne dégageait pas la même aura de noblesse que lui. Elle devait impressionner et marquer les esprits sur son passage. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux et ils se mirent à pousser, chatouillant à présent le milieu de son dos, se raidissant progressivement tout en se fonçant jusqu'à en devenir noir.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices pour me rendre fier, s'insurgea-t-il.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder cette identité. Mon apparence appartient à Hermione Granger. Il me faut maintenant tenir le rôle de Yulia Tolstoï et des changements physiques sont nécessaires, répondit-elle, ne relevant pas le fait qu'elle était une nouvelle fois touchée par ses propos.

Il l'avait totalement accepté telle qu'elle était.

Elle modifia la couleur de ses yeux, s'étonnant du sentiment troublant qui prit possession d'elle. Elle se sentait déjà différente, si… aristocrate. A son étonnement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tout enfant, au fond d'elle, rêvait un jour de devenir une sorte de princesse. Autant apprécier la situation à fond.

Elle se tourna vers Matvei qui lui attribua un regard réjouit.

– Tu es parfaite, la félicita-t-il.

– Merci. »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle prit sa bourse brodée et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Elle avait des achats à faire en vue de la rentrée et surtout, elle devait être présentable pour rencontrer Dumbledore, son arrière arrière grand-père… Elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea rapidement vers les magasins de vêtements. Elle ne passa pas inaperçu, les vendeuses au radar qui comprenaient rapidement le rang de la jeune fille. Oui, malgré ses vêtements simples, on savait ce qu'elle était.

Elle fut servie comme une princesse, augmentant le nombres de sacs qui la suivaient magiquement. Elle portait déjà une de ses tenues, qui la mettait, il fallait l'avouer, vraiment bien en valeur. Alors qu'elle passait une allée, dans la bonne intention de se diriger vers la librairie, elle sentit un de ses sacs maintenu sur place, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Elle se retourna, prête à en découvre avec le malotru qui osait la déranger lorsqu'elle tomba dans un regard bleu cyan la figeant un bref instant. Par Merlin, elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Se tenait face à elle, un homme devant avoir la bonne trentaine, aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, coiffés en arrière, dégageant son visage légèrement carré, aux mâchoires saillantes. Il avait une peau couleur miel qui paraissait douce et très bien entretenue. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce à quoi elle avait à faire. C'était assurément un aristocrate, maintenant restait à savoir qui.

Elle le darda d'un regard hautain. C'était sa première altercation avec ce monde qu'elle devait dompter. Elle se devait de rentrer dans son rôle.

« – Vous êtes bien chargée ma Lady, voudriez-vous que je vous décharge de ces fardeaux tout en vous proposant de partager, avec ma charmante compagnie, un verre ?

C'était osé. Ce fut sa première pensée. Il ne se prenait vraiment pas pour un bouseux, ça c'était sûr. Elle dirigea sa main vers la baguette qui retenait ses paquets, la déviant de sa trajectoire.

– Je vous prierai tout d'abord de laisser mes achats à ma charge. Le sort n'est en rien fatiguant et c'est même insultant que vous pensiez que j'ai besoin d'aide pour un sort si simple, déclara-t-elle posée.

L'homme sourit, intrigué. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fonde devant lui, touchée par son attention. Mais il n'en était rien.

– Et je trouve osé de votre part de penser que je partagerai un verre avec, aussi charmant soit-il, un Lord qui ne s'est même pas présenté, reprit-elle.

Alors ça… Elle ne le reconnaissait pas… Ce fait le surprit d'autant plus. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Il fallait avouer qu'il avait été tout de suite charmé par ce petit bout de femme qui vaquait à ses occupations. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de passer le temps avec elle. Mais peut-être serait-elle plus qu'un simple passe-temps, se fit-il soudainement la réflexion en plongeant son regard dans celui acier de la jeune fille.

Il se pencha avec souplesse, attrapa sa main, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ces doigts si fins, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec celle-ci. Lorsqu'il sentit sous son toucher, une bague qu'il reconnaissait aisément comme une chevalière. Il rompit un bref instant le contact visuel et porta son attention sur la bague. Ces armoiries… Était-ce possible ?! Un sourire. Oui sa journée allait vraiment être intéressante. Il se redressa, tout en gardant la main gracieuse dans la sienne.

– Orion Black, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas tressaillir. Non pas pour ce ton charmeur, mais surtout sur ce que cela impliquait : c'était le père de Sirius.

Elle retira souplement sa main, tout en lui souriant.

– Enchantée My Lord, répondit-elle, avant de partir simplement, choquant Orion, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il perdit un peu de sa superbe en la suivant précipitamment. Il se posta devant elle, souhaitant l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Allait-elle vraiment partir ainsi, sans même se présenter ?! Son nom n'avait-il pas attisée sa convoitise ? Il ne s'était jamais fait refoulé de cette manière !

– Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom, souffla-t-il, se remettant droit et reprenant son souffle sous le rythme effréné de son cœur.

– Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit que je vous le donnerais, émit-elle avec évidence. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je suis occupée, somma-t-elle indirectement qu'il se pousse.

Décidément, jamais il n'avait été traité ainsi par une femme. Elles, qui habituellement, gravitaient autour de lui telles des abeilles avec du miel. Fait d'autant plus accentué depuis la mort de son épouse. Il était un Lord magnifique, et célibataire. Aucune femme, aussi folle soit-elle, ne pouvait pas concevoir de laisser cette chance lui filer sous les doigts. Et il le savait. Alors pourquoi, elle, ne semblait pas s'en soucier ?

– Permettez-moi de vous accompagner. Je suis seul en cette belle journée et je souhaiterai la partager avec vous. J'ai moi-même des achats à faire, nous pourrions nous tenir compagnie, proposa-t-il, n'en démordant pas.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être avec lui ? Ces bonnes manières lui faisait réellement perdre patience, bon sang.

Elle se rapprocha soudainement de lui, agrippant fermement sa chemise, d'une poigne qu'elle avait souhaité moins soutenue, mais tant pis. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, sans hésitation. D'un regard extérieur, cette scène pouvait laisser penser que la jeune fille donnait un doux baiser à son prétendant. Mais il en était tout autre, surtout aux yeux du Lord, qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

– Vous allez m'écouter car je ne vous le dirais pas une autre fois avant de vous faire goûter de ma baguette. Je suis occupée et cela ne requiert pas la présence de votre charmante personne. Je vous conseille de vous faire à l'idée de passer le reste de la journée, sans moi, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Son souffle s'abattait dans son cou, finissant dans ses oreilles qui lui donnaient des sensations grisantes. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Il avait la main en suspens, hésitant à la mettre sur la taille de cette inconnue pour de l'empêcher de lui filer sous les doigts, la collant à son torse afin de pouvoir toucher cette peau de porcelaine. Mais il se retint, sous ce regard froid. Elle ne semblait pas plaisanter lorsqu'elle émettait l'idée de lui faire goûter à sa baguette. Il n'avait pas peur, par Merlin, il était un fin combattant. Mais il ne souhaitait pas provoquer un duel avec cette si sensuelle créature. Aussi, il relâcha ses muscles, tel un pantin.

– Très bien, belle inconnue. Je saurais patienter jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. » lui souffla-t-il à son tour dans son cou fin. Elle retint un frisson. Malgré ce rôle qu'elle se donnait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec des hommes si beaux. Elle lâcha finalement son vêtement, s'éloignant définitivement de lui sans un dernier regard pour le Lord qui la regardait partir, pantelant.

Hermione franchit la porte de la librairie et reprit difficilement son souffle qu'elle avait coupé sans s'en rendre compte. Cette scène était si intense et osée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais au moins, elle était arrivée à ses fins. Il l'avait laissé partir. Elle continua ses achats et inspecta l'heure. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans une heure. Elle transplana une première fois au manoir, déposant ses affaires et une seconde fois à Pré-au-lard, marchant jusqu'aux portes du château. Le directeur l'attendait, de son éternel regard pétillant.

Elle eut le cœur serré, si heureuse de le revoir, vivant.

Elle fit une révérence, qu'il répondit en faisant tout autant et elle le suivit dans les dédales de couloirs de l'école. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau.

« – Caramel au chocolat, lui souffla-t-il afin qu'elle ne s'ouvre »

Il était vraiment le même. Il lui indiqua un fauteuil face au bureau, l'invitant à prendre place.

« – Je dois vous avouer, Miss Tolstoï, que j'ai été surpris de recevoir votre lettre. Je pensais, pardonnez-moi ces propos, que votre famille s'était éteinte.

– Rassurez-vous, c'est un fait méconnu. Je suis l'héritière de Yelena Tolstoï.

Ce nom eut le don de faire perdre le sourire au directeur, qui afficha une expression sombre.

– Yelena Tolstoï est morte sans avoir d'enfant, articula-t-il d'une voix froide.

Elle avait touché un point sensible.

– Elle a eu un enfant avant de mourir, lui exposa-t-elle.

– Vous mentez ! Perdit-il patience, en se redressant de son fauteuil qui tomba au sol.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Tellement de douleur transparaissait dans ses traits. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il souffrait.

– Je ne suis pas venu vous blesser, mais pour vous aider. Voldemort est une menace à éradiquer.

Le sorcier se figea, pris de court. Mais que disait-elle ? Elle prétendait être l'enfant de Yelena et maintenant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à défaire le mage noir. Il fronça les sourcils et attribua un regard meurtrier à cette impertinente.

– Je vous prierai de cesser les mensonges. Je n'ai pas de patience pour vos propos insensés.

– Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire, et vous jugerez si mes propos sont insensés, répondit-elle, imperturbable.

Il eut comme premier réflexe de rejeter sa proposition mais il se rétracta en rencontrant son regard déterminé. Elle ne semblait pas lui mentir. Mais il savait par expérience, que les mots pouvaient le tromper. Tom en était un parfait exemple.

– Je vous laisserai confirmer mes propos en fouillant parmi mes souvenirs, proposa-t-elle, finissant de le convaincre de la laisser lui raconter son histoire.

Elle lui parla de la prophétie qui ne tarderait pas à être prononcée, de l'histoire de Harry, des conséquences de beaucoup d'actions, des erreurs à éviter. Elle lui parla de sa situation, de la découverte de son héritage, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait connu.

Albus vira en différentes expressions graves pour finalement regarder l'être lui faisant face comme un miracle. Beaucoup d'informations étaient arrivées à lui mais une en particulier retenait son attention : c'était sa petite fille, à lui et Yelena.

Son cœur chavirait de bonheur. Elle avait donné naissance à leur enfant, une fille. Fille qui, si il comprenait bien, avait grandi avec des moldus et avait donné une femme merveilleuse. Il la regardait avec tellement d'émotion. Et il fit un geste qu'il ne s'était plus permis. Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit dans ses bras. Nul besoin de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Trop d'évidences, trop de coïncidences. Il sentait de nouveau son cœur battre, autrement que pour le combat contre le mal, mais comme un parent retrouvant ses proches.

Hermione n'en menait pas large, n'ayant pas anticipé cette attitude. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il se jette dans ses souvenirs pour confirmer ces propos irréalistes. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, il la prenait dans ses bras, tremblant quelque peu. Comment ne pas être ébranlée en voyant ce puissant sorcier si respecté être secoué par l'émotion ? Elle se logea dans ces bras réconfortants, en appréciant la chaleur. Pourrait-elle trouver une famille dans cette époque ?

 **Fin flash-back**

Après cet épisode, Albus s'était repris et ils avaient pendant de longues heures discuté de plans de batailles, d'échecs à ne pas essuyer. Le soir, elle avait laissé ses larmes ravager ses joues de nostalgie, étant envahie par les images de ses amis mourant devant ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce regard carmin brûler de haine.

Elle ferma les yeux, toujours avachie sur le fauteuil, et ne remarqua pas Severus qui l'observait, curieusement et compatissant. Elle restait une enfant malgré tout. Il ferma les yeux, se berçant de la respiration de Hermione qui s'endormait dans la salle commune sous l'œil bienveillant du brun.


	8. 7: Merlin

**Chapitre 07**

 **Que Merlin te garde**

Les jours passèrent et ils partagèrent de longues soirées à émettre de nombreuses hypothèses sur de potentiels Horcruxes.

« – Ce que vous devez savoir Miss Granger, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est certainement pas une personne à laisser de tels objets à la portée de tout le monde. Si à notre époque nous avons pu détruire le journal, la bague et le collier, il n'en sera pas de même à cette époque. Rien ne nous dit que le journal est déjà en possession des Malfoy. Cela m'étonnerait fortement. La bague a été trouvé par Albus au marché noir. Sûrement une fuite d'un mangemort suite à la défaite de son maître. Et le collier n'est certainement pas chez Black avec Regulus.

– Ce qui fait qu'on revient presque à zéro…

– C'est exact. Mais le fait que nous ayons connaissance de trois horcruxes est un avantage. Nous pouvons nous approprier discrètement des informations et éviter aussi à Albus de subir cette malédiction.

– Car nous savons avec quoi nous pouvons la détruire ! Réalisa-t-elle. Mais… Seul le venin du basilic en a le pouvoir ! Comment allons-nous… ?!

– C'est effectivement quelque chose de très compliqué à se procurer mais pas impossible. Je connais des personnes, même aujourd'hui qui ont en leur possession des ingrédients très rares. Nous devrons y mettre le prix certes mais, nous aurons ce venin.

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'épée maintenant, se fit la réflexion Hermione.

– Oui… Et ça c'est une autre histoire, avoua-t-il sombrement.

– Elle est apparue pour Harry mais pour nous, ferait-elle de même ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée… C'est sur quoi nous devrons également travailler, nota-t-il.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, n'ayant certainement pas oublié de lancer un sort de discrétion. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils parlent ouvertement du futur à la vue de tous. Ces échanges intenses bombaient de joie Hermione qui trouvait en Severus un partenaire avisé et rassurant. Elle se sentait épaulée. Ce n'était pas comme avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'étaient pas d'un grand soutien à ce niveau là. Pourtant, ils apportaient leur contribution à leur façon mais elle se sentait soulagée en présence d'un homme tel que Rogue. Elle en émit un sourire chaleureux qui stoppa le brun dans ses réflexions.

Avait-il déjà pris le temps de vraiment regarder ce petit bout de femme autrement qu'à travers le regard du professeur ? Il s'étonnait lui-même à apprécier ces échanges, les attendant presque. Elle était logique et précise, se défaisant de tout détails superflus pour aller à l'essentiel. Une qualité qu'il lui admirait.

Mais le plus étonnant pour lui, fut ce naturel avec lequel à présent ils se parlaient, même en dehors de leur cocon. Il sentait qu'il baissait ses barrières en sa présence, se sentant détendu. Jusqu'à ce que son ami Lucius ne débarque et ne se colle à elle de façon indécente. Mais où était passé ce sang pur aux allures dignes et intraitables ? Certes, cette nouvelle apparence était des plus charmante mais tout de même. Par Merlin…. Venait-il de penser qu'elle était charmante ? Il se gratta la gorge, prit d'un malaise. Allons Severus, reprends-toi, pensa-t-il instantanément.

– Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oui, elle s'évertuait à l'appeler par son prénom et avait lui-même cédé à ses nombreuses supplications pour en faire de même. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne l'entendit pas de la même façon. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa voix ronronnait tout en prononçant son prénom? Il délirait totalement ! Il planta son regard dans ces deux lacs argentés et se gratta une nouvelle fois la gorge afin de se reprendre.

– Tout va bien Hermione, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhume, rien de plus.

Cela suffit pour la jeune fille qui finit de ranger ses livres, moins inquiète.

– Je vais à mon cours de Runes Anciennes, passe une bonne journée. » lui souhaita-t-elle d'un sourire avenant.

Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de main. Depuis quand le tutoiement ne le faisait plus se crisper ? Il se prit un instant la tête entre ses mains, dépité. Perdait-il de son mordant ? Sûrement l'influence de sa douce Lily. La revoir lui redonnait une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ce fut sur ces douces pensées qu'il rangea lui-même ses affaires et rejoignit sa belle qui l'attendait dans le parc.

* * *

Assis sur un fauteuil aux broderies fines, il porta une tasse chaude en porcelaine à ses lèvres charnues, légèrement rosées par le divin liquide qui se déversait dans sa gorge avec délice. Le silence régnait dans la pièce éclairée par de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un immense jardin coloré.

L'équilibre apparent fut brisé par l'arrivée distinguée d'une chouette au plumage noir qui se posa sur le rebord du fauteuil, plantant ses griffes dans le tissus de grande qualité. L'homme eut un rictus contrarié mais ne renvoya pas le messager volant. Il le délesta de son courrier et le chassa d'un mouvement de la main.

Il prit l'enveloppe et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son fils aîné. Depuis la mort de son épouse, leurs relations s'étaient apaisées et ils entretenaient à présent une relation épistolaire régulière. Il réussissait à faire décrocher à l'adolescent quelques confessions sur ses états d'âmes. L'homme s'en félicitait d'ailleurs, n'ayant pas cru arriver à tirer quelque chose de son enfant si têtu. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, déchirant le papier sous ses doigts et déplia la lettre.

«

 _Père,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis ma précédente lettre. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que les cours ont commencé et je ne peux déjà plus espérer avoir une soirée de libre jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Mes soirées sont déjà toutes réservées par des retenues. Je vous rassure, rien de bien méchant. Mon habitude à me mettre dans les histoires…Mais est-ce ma faute père si les ennuis sont attirés par moi comme par un aimant ?_

 _J'imagine déjà votre expression à la fois contrariée et enjouée. Je sais que vous vous amusez de toutes les blagues que je vous raconte. Et pour avoir de nouvelles choses à vous raconter, je me dois de trouver de l'inspiration. C'est pourquoi, j'ai à dispositions mon cobaye préféré : Severus Rogue._

 _Je vais encore pouvoir cette année tester toutes sortes de sorts et ainsi m'améliorer en vue de mes devoirs. C'est en tout cas l'idée que j'avais. Il m'est difficile de l'avouer mais...depuis quelques jours, il ne réagit plus pareil. Il semble différent. Il reste toujours aussi sinistre mais c'est comme si son regard avait changé. On dirait qu'il sait des choses, beaucoup de choses. Bien plus que tous ceux qui l'entourent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Et ça a empiré depuis qu'elle est arrivée !_

 _Impossible à atteindre maintenant sans se prendre un sort bien placé. Elle me rend fou ! Elle a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais je saurais me venger ! Ce n'est pas une Serpentard, certes belle, magnifique, brillante….mais là n'est pas le propos ! Foi de Sirius Black, je ne me ferais plus avoir par cette Yulia Tolstoï !_

 _Passez une excellente journée._

 _Sirius Black_ »

Dire que cette lettre attisa son intérêt était un euphémisme. Il avait rapidement compris de qui son fils parlait, l'ayant déjà croisé. Il était lui-même tombé sous le charme fulgurant de la jeune fille. Elle serait donc élève à Serpentard. Il se gratta pensivement son menton parfaitement rasé. Il attrapa du papier, une plume et s'attela à une réponse pour son fils. Sa journée avait été perturbé, mais en rien, il ne s'en plaindrait.

* * *

Allongé dans ses draps entremêlés par une nuit agitée, il s'étira les membres tel un chat plein de paresse. Il voyait de fins rayons de lumière passer à travers la petite ouverture entre les deux pans de ses rideaux épais rouges. Il se frotta avec énergie les yeux, tentant de les garder ouverts sous l'agression du soleil matinal. Non, décidément, il n'était pas du matin. Il tira sur le tissus, sortant de son cocon pour se mêler au reste du monde, c'est-à-dire, ses colocataires de dortoir, qui peinaient eux-même à sortir de leurs songes.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, coupant son souffle un bref instant sous la fraîcheur. C'était désagréable mais pourtant nécessaire pour avoir un semblant de visage réveillé. Il ne tenait pas le temps du petit-déjeuner sans ce traumatisme matinal quotidien. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha le visage tout en se regardant dans la grande glace lui faisant face. Il s'observa brièvement, conscient du charme qu'il dégageait même dans cet état. Sur lui, cela s'assimilait à un dégaine de débauche, promettant milles tortures à sa prochaine partenaire. C'était l'idée qu'il dégageait. Ce n'était pas exactement le cas, ou en tout cas, pas pour tous les matins, mais il ne cherchait pas à se dégager de cette image qu'ils avaient de lui. Il aimait être désirable en toutes circonstances.

Il jeta nonchalamment la serviette et se changea, passant une chemise de qualité blanche, légèrement transparente. Pas assez pour laisser tout voir mais assez pour entrevoir et deviner ses formes travaillées par des entraînements quotidien de Quidditch. Parfait pour laisser l'imagination faire le reste. Il enfila un pantalon noir, moulant quelque peu le galbé parfait de ses jambes et compléta avec la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, ses chaussures noires vernies et sa robe de sorcier. Il était parfait et il le savait. Pourquoi s'en cacher ?

Il descendit vers la Grande Salle, bien décidé à ne pas arriver en classe le ventre vide cette fois-ci. Les creux douloureux à son estomac ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se concentrer sur les cours. Pas qu'il souhaitait être un élève modèle, mais il se devait tout de même de garder un certain niveau, farces ou non. Il poussa les grandes portes, et donna automatiquement un regard à toutes les tables. Il commençait par Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et finissait par celle de ces vils serpents. Il constata qu'elle était bien vide mais y trouva celle qui entachait ses pensées depuis quelques jours : Yulia Tolstoï.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et surtout comment cela pouvait être possible. Lui ? Attiré par une de ces fourbes élèves, arrogantes et trempées dans la magie noire ? Car oui pour lui, tout élève étant dans cette maison trempait d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la magie noire. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sa famille l'en avait dégoûté pour le restant de sa vie. En tout cas, sa défunte mère. Son père étant plus porté sur… les soirées mondaines et les cruches insatisfaites qui y passaient la plupart de leur temps. Il n'avait pas réel intérêt pour « le maître » mais il savait au fond, qu'il respectait ses idées sans pour autant y vouer un culte. C'était en tout cas l'image qu'il en avait de lui.

Pris d'un élan de courage, ou de stupidité propre aux Gryffondors, il se posta devant la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence et qu'elle daigne lever le nez du journal qu'elle tenait. Ce fut long, même trop long. Elle savait qu'il était là mais elle ne cessait pas sa lecture. Et il savait qu'elle le savait. Ça le rendait fou cette attitude. Il garda son calme et se gratta la gorge mais toujours rien. Elle se foutait ouvertement de sa tête. Il serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il n'attendit plus et s'installa sous le regard horrifié du peu de Serpentard qui étaient présents. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

« – Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ? Commença-t-il d'une voix un brin accusateur.

Elle posa enfin ses yeux gris sur lui, lui envoyant un imperceptible frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait par Godric ?!

– Je ne savais pas que tu comptais manger avec moi, répondit-elle légèrement, ne relevant pas le ton de reproche.

– Si une personne reste postée devant toi, pendant un moment en te regardant, tu peux aisément comprendre qu'elle souhaite que tu la regardes pour engager une conversation, précisa-t-il comme si il devait lui apprendre l'art et la manière de se tenir en société.

– Ou la personne peut tout simplement saluer l'autre pour attirer son attention. Il me semble que cela se fait plus dans cet ordre là, rectifia-t-elle en se retenant de rire en voyant son expression déconfite.

Oui, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus, certainement pas par lui. Elle constatait combien le parrain d'Harry était arrogant et imbus de lui-même. Elle s'y était attendu après de longues conversations avec Remus, qui émettait ses regrets, avouant qu'il aurait dû reprendre ses deux amis qui nageait dans leur monde tels deux rois. Et le reste des élèves étaient bien-sûr les fidèles sujets des souverains. Elle les ferait descendre de leur nuage.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à la sombre table des mages noirs ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te lance un sort ? Demanda-t-elle en omettant le sarcasme de sa voix.

Il bomba le torse, prouvant ainsi que son courage prenait le dessus sur toutes menaces.

– Rassure-toi. Je saurais éviter une attaque aussi minable de votre part.

– Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Je ne fais que constater, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la conversation se finir ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais il voulait parler avec elle et se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Il se rassurait ainsi. Mais n'était-ce pas peut-être pour confirmer le contraire ? Il n'en savait rien mais pour l'instant, il devait rattraper ce désastre.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ?

Elle releva les yeux. Il avait réussi ! Il se rembrunit pourtant lorsqu'il crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse, rapidement cachée par une lueur d'amusement.

– N'es-tu pas sensé suivre les conseils de Dumbledore et ne pas me poser de questions sur les conditions de mon arrivée ici ?

– Tu peux simplement me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, répondit-il rapidement, quelque peu vexé que sa tentative se trouve être un échec.

– Ma famille a été tuée par des Mangemorts, consentit-elle à répondre, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ils n'ont pas souhaités se joindre à eux et tout le monde sait que deux choix se livrent à toi : suivre le mouvement ou mourir avec ses convictions. Mes parents sont restés propre à eux-mêmes. J'étais à l'école lorsque c'est arrivé. Mon directeur a décidé de m'envoyer loin, et a contacté Dumbledore pour me faire transférer ici. C'était plus sûr. La fortune de ma famille devait rester intacte.

– Je pensais que la famille Tolstoï était…

– Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa-t-elle. La famille était parti de la Russie pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Mais mes parents ont décidés de retourner dans leur pays, laissant des propriétés ici. C'est un constant aller-retour entre ces deux magnifiques pays, souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

– Est-ce si beau ?

– Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. La neige recouvrant le manoir, les lumières transperçant les vents d'hiver. C'est magnifique et la magie qui y est pratiquée est fabuleuse.

Elle avait visionné des souvenirs de Matvei pour en parler avec tant de conviction. Sirius était pendu à ses lèvres et elle continua de parler des secrets et merveilles de ce pays si lointain. Mais tout bon moment avait une fin et cette fois-ci elle se traduisit par une voix amère appartenant à nulle autre que Lucius, qui appréciait moyennement qu'elle puisse manger en compagnie de cette fripouille.

– Je ne savais pas qu'on admettait les chiens à notre table, fit-il remarquer en prenant place aux côtés de Yulia, se collant presque à elle afin de faire comprendre à l'opportun qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Hermione comprenait très bien ce qui se passait et préféra ignorer, les laissant dans leur jeu de virilité et possession idiot.

– C'est arrivé depuis qu'on admet des blondasses dévergondées étroitement liées avec Voldemort dans cette école.

L'attaque envoya un froid. L'emploi de ce nom demandait beaucoup de courage ou de folie. Lucius s'offusqua, n'admettant pas qu'un moins que rien dans son genre puisse se permettre de prononcer ce nom. Hermione elle-même fut surprise, ne cachant pas son sursaut. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu, sachant qu'à cette époque peu de personnes osaient le faire. Même Remus à son époque avait quelques difficultés à le prononcer naturellement.

– Comment oses-tu ? s'énerva-t-il en faisant quelque peu crépiter sa magie autour de sa main qui tenait déjà sa baguette, prête à l'usage.

Sirius eut la décence d'esprit de sortir la sienne. La tension était palpable. Aucun ne souhaitait être celui qui détournerait le regard le premier. Un soupir sonore brisa ce silence lourd.

– Sirius, ce n'est pas correct de lancer de telles accusations, surtout maintenant que la peur commence à tous nous gagner. Tu cherches à créer la panique dans l'école ou quoi ? le réprimanda-t-elle

Le brun baissa quelque peu les épaules, cachant son malaise. Le blond ne cacha pas sa joie, bombant le torse tel un conquérant. C'était lui qu'elle avait défendu.

– Et toi Lucius, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Tu pourrais dire bonjour avant d'agresser les gens comme ça sans raison. De plus, je te prierai de ranger ta baguette. Les professeurs nous regardent. Tu n'aimerais pas te faire exclure pour une histoire aussi ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

Il perdit de sa superbe lorsque la réprimande se tourna vers lui, certain d'en réchapper. Il rangea sa baguette, une mine boudeuse. Hermione se retint de sourire devant leurs visages. On aurait dit des enfants, si mignons. Elle n'en rajouta pas plus et se remit à lire son article. Lucius s'assit de nouveau, lentement, comme sur ses gardes. Une autre colère de la belle n'était pas son but. Le Gryffondor fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, n'admettant pas qu'il ait été ainsi repris mais fut coupé par la voix de son ami.

– Patmol qu'est-ce que tu fais à la table des langues fourchues ? s'étonna James.

Sirius renifla de mécontentement et se leva, quittant la table qui n'était pas la sienne pour rejoindre celle des Gryffons sans un dernier mot pour la Serpentard. Il s'installa devant son ami qui attendait toujours une réponse.

– Je récoltais des informations sur la nouvelle, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Consentit-il enfin à lui dire. »

Cette réponse sembla suffire, car son ami se mit à se servir sans en rajouter. Il faisait confiance à son camarade. Et pourtant, celui-ci ne cessait d'envoyer des regards discrets à la brune qui releva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil, qui le fit rougir comme un premier année lors de sa répartition. Elle lui faisait vraiment perdre tout ses repères !

La tête baissé vers ses tartines, il ne vit pas la chouette plonger en piqué vers lui, lui jetant une lettre qui tomba presque dans sa confiture. Foutu volatile ! Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son père.

 _« Mon fils,_

 _Pour l'avoir moi-même rencontré, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : bonne chance._

 _Que Merlin te garde._

 _Tous mes sentiments._

 _Orion Black »_

Lettre concise mais lourde de sens. Son père l'avait rencontré ?! Mais quand ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Non, son père ne s'attaquait pas à des adolescentes. N'est-ce pas ? Le doute subsistait. Et il lui disait bonne chance… Était-elle si terrible que ça pour que son père en appelle à Merlin pour le garder sur cette Terre ? Et pourtant, cette situation n'attisait qu'une chose : sa curiosité. Foi de Sirius Black, elle serait à ses pieds et non l'inverse.

* * *

A genoux noblement devant cet homme charismatique, Orion Black admirait les décorations fines du sol marbré, aimant peu se rappeler sa position. Bon sang, c'était toujours si désagréable. Et pourtant, il devait être le premier à livrer cette information.

« – Relève-toi mon ami, se prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire hautain. Il savait combien le sang pur détestait cette situation. Et il en jouant, faisant durer cela jusqu'à en perdre intérêt. Qu'es-tu venu m'annoncer ? Reprit-il.

– Mon Lord, j'ai appris par mon fils qu'une nouvelle élève était arrivée à Poudlard.

– En quoi devrais-je m'intéresser aux nouveaux élèves de cette école ? Perdit-il patience.

– Cette nouvelle élève n'est nulle autre que Yulia Tolstoï, continua-t-il en se forçant de garder constance face à la colère naissante de son maître.

– Tolstoï dis-tu ?

Oh oui il connaissait ce nom tant de fois cité dans les livres qu'il avait étudié. Et pourtant il avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait disparu….

– Réalises-tu ce que cela implique Orion ?

– Tout à fait mon Seigneur. Ils sont réputés pour leurs nombreux chercheurs. Ils ont des connaissances incroyables qui pourraient aider notre cause.

Cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il se redressa, tout ennui disparu.

– Et tu dis que l'héritière de cette famille vient d'arriver à Poudlard… Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas, mon seigneur.

– Tu oses te présenter à moi avec la moitié des informations ! s'emporta-t-il en plaçant un _Doloris_ au malheureux qui s'écroula au sol, les dents serrées. Il ne crierait pas. Trouve les raisons de son arrivée, et cherche à savoir comment l'approcher. Je la veux, lança le mage noir en levant son sort.

– Cela sera fait, répondit-il la tête basse. »

Un mouvement de la main dédaigneux lui fit comprendre qu'il était congédié. Il se releva sans laisser transparaître les grimaces de douleurs qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il n'attendit pas plus et transplana directement dans son manoir, se jetant dans son lit en oubliant toute la grâce relative à son rang social. Il soupira longuement, étirant ses membres endoloris. Il s'était attendu à plus de mérite qu'un doloris mais c'était mieux que le rayon vert mortel.

* * *

Hermione se rendit tout naturellement à la bibliothèque, s'installant à la place qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant une semaine, réchauffant le siège par de longues heures de lecture. Il y avait à cette époque des livres qui ne se trouvaient pas lorsqu'elle était chez les Gryffondors. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, sous les plaintes d'une jeune fille qui repoussait son soupirant avec lequel elle cessa toute discussion en lui fermant la porte sur le nez. Cette scène lui attira le regard accusateur de la responsable qui tolérait peu ces effusions de voix. La coupable courba quelque peu la tête, s'excusant des désagréments tout en s'engageant dans les allées, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tomba immédiatement dans le regard acier de la Serpentard qui la regardait sans préjugés ou reproches. Ce regard plu à la nouvelle arrivée qui s'approcha de celle-ci afin d'engager la conversation.

« – Bonjour, tu dois être Yulia Tolstoï. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, se présenta-t-elle tout en lui tendant la main.

La mère de Harry… Elle brillant d'une aura réconfortante et si chaleureuse. Elle pensa tristement que son meilleur ami aurait été si heureux en grandissant avec elle. Le cœur gros, elle attrapa la main et la serra, acceptant les présentations.

– Enchantée Evans.

– Lily suffira. J'entends Evans à longueur de journée avec les professeurs, je préfère entendre mon prénom dans mon temps libre, répondit-elle en rigolant discrètement afin de ne pas s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de la responsable. Sur quoi tu travailles ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

– Je fais des recherches pour mon devoir de potions. Nous devons essayer de trouver une nouvelle utilité à la poudre brune des Landes.

– Si c'est pour ça, je peux te conseiller un livre. »

Et ainsi, elles partagèrent leurs avis sur de nombreux sujets. Débattant sur les propriétés de tels ou tels ingrédients. Hermione prit plaisir à cet échange fructueux. Elle trouvait rarement une personne aussi intéressée qu'elle par tout ce qui pouvait se lire. La rousse pour sa part, apprécia tout de suite la nouvelle élève. Elle semblait ne pas s'intéresser aux idées sur le sang. Fait qui allait tout de suite se confirmer lorsque Lucius fit de nouveau son apparition.

« – Yulia, que fais-tu avec cette sang de bourbe ?

Ce terme envoya des frissons de dégoût chez les deux jeunes filles. Cela faisait toujours autant d'effet après des années à l'entendre dans la bouche de nombreux sorciers imbus d'eux-même. Elle posa un regard méprisant sur le jeune homme qui se ratatina sur place. Qu'avait-il dit ?

– Quand comprendras-tu Lucius que je ne t'appartiens pas et que par conséquent, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Et par là, je veux dire que je peux passer du temps avec une née-moldu sans attendre ta bénédiction.

La Gryffondor fut surprise par cette intervention. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit quelque peu dégoûtée en apprenant ses origines. Mais au contraire, elle rectifiait plutôt les termes de Malfoy.

– Je souhaite juste te prévenir. Tu n'es pas habituée aux élèves de cette école et tu peux facilement prendre une _née moldu_ pour l'un des nôtres, répondit-il en crachant presque le mot.

Elle se leva, et se colla à lui, approchant sa bouche à son oreille.

– Toi qui apportes tant d'importance au sang, que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle vicieusement.

L'insinuation sécha sur place l'adolescent. Que venait-elle de dire ? Son visage était plus blanc que d'habitude, un teint maladif. Elle fut sur le point de se dégager lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras et la traîna hors de la bibliothèque sous le regard étonné de la rousse. Il la plaque contre le mur au détour d'un couloir tranquille. Il avait les muscles tendus. Il semblait se retenir de la frapper. Elle s'amusait de la situation, pas impressionnée par un Lucius aussi jeune et peu expérimenté. Elle avait déjà combattu le plus âgé et cette habilité au combat ne pouvait s'acquérir que sur le terrain pendant de nombreuses années.

« – Il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose Tolstoï : les Serpentards ne traînent pas avec la vermine. Tu traînes trop avec ces Gryffondors traître à leur sang. Je ne permettrais pas que tu sois influencée plus longtemps par leur déficience mentale. Je vais mettre cette insinuation sur le coup d'une erreur, mais je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois.

Elle le toisa, lui montrant bien qu'il n'était pas en position d'être clément ou non. Elle posta une baguette sous ses yeux. Il reconnut aisément sa propre baguette qu'elle mit sous son cou, menaçante.

– Je pense que tu dois comprendre quelque chose Malfoy : je ne suis pas à ton service. J'ai ma propre façon de faire. Je ne souhaite pas montrer au monde mon dégoût des sang de bourbe. Je préfère me faire accepter dans tous les groupes et paraître innocente pour mieux récolter le plus d'informations. Si ils pensent que je suis neutre, je ne serais jamais accusée de quoique ce soit. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre l'importance de notre statut en période de guerre. Tu devrais faire profil bas aussi, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avoua-t-elle.

Ces mots brûlèrent la gorge de Hermione. C'était si dur à dire mais elle devait faire croire qu'elle était de son côté. Elle devait jouer un rôle et oublier son cœur qui criait d'amertume. Elle glissa la baguette de Lucius dans ses mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pousserait pas plus loin la menace.

L'aveu calma le blond. Elle jouait un rôle… ? Le fait de savoir qu'elle partageait ses idées lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était si fourbe sous ce visage d'ange. Il caressa le visage de Yulia, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

– Je vous dérange peut-être ? Intervint Severus d'une voix traînante.

Il se tuait à trouver des indices sur les Horcruxes et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de tomber sous le charme du sang pur ? Et dire qu'il pensait pendant un moment pouvoir compter sur elle. Mais il se trompait et devrait rester sur l'idée de se débrouiller seul. Hermione en le voyant sourit, heureuse d'échapper à cette situation inconfortable. Elle repoussa Malfoy gentiment et rejoignit le brun qui était peu enclin à l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

– Severus, je t'attendais à la bibliothèque.

– De toute évidence, tu t'es trouvé une autre activité, lui reprocha-t-il ouvertement.

La jeune fille se décomposa, comprenant son point de vue. A ses yeux elle devenait une adolescente irresponsable, qui ne prenait pas conscience de l'importance de leur mission et qui préférait profiter de cette époque autrement. Elle fut sur le point de contester mais fut coupée par sa voix sèche.

– Je retourne travailler, tu n'as pas besoin de me rejoindre, déclara-t-il tout en partant.

Elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait : _Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant_. Cela blessa la brune qui tenta de le rattraper mais fut stoppée par la main de Lucius.

– Laisse-le. Il a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas contre toi, rassure-toi. »

Sa voix semblait plus douce que précédemment. Elle regarda le dos du maître de potion qui semblait tendu. Elle pensait pourtant lui avoir assez prouvé son dévouement à leur cause. Mais la moindre erreur ou méprise semblait la condamner aux yeux de Rogue. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit toujours cette main sur elle.

* * *

Dans des couloirs sombres et humides où la moisissure avait envahi les murs de pierres qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde, se trouvaient deux hommes dans leurs longues robes noires. Ils marchaient côte à côte, dans un même mouvement. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien afin de passer le temps dans ces cachots immondes. Ils étaient de garde et n'avaient décidément pas grand-chose à faire.

« – Tu as entendu ce qui a été reporté au maître ?

– Tu veux parler des informations de Black ?

– Oui, McNair était derrière la porte et aurait tout entendu.

– Cet homme est suicidaire, fit-il en réflexion. Tu penses que c'est vrai? reprit-il.

– C'est étrange que cette famille refasse surface après tant de temps. Elle était pourtant déclarée comme étant décimée.

– Oui… Mais il est vrai que le manoir abandonné a été remis à neuf. Il est beaucoup plus vivant. C'est qu'il est habité.

– Yulia Tolstoï hein…, souffla-t-il pensif.

Ces mots furent un choc violent dans la poitrine d'un homme qui, ranimé, se leva et se jeta sur ses barreaux. Il balança sa main et attrapa le Mangemort par ses robes, le retenant sur place.

– Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-il les yeux rond comme des billes.

– Mais que… ?!

– Vous avez parlé d'une Yulia Tolstoï, c'est bien ça ?!

Il se prit un sort en réponse qui le projeta en arrière, lâchant le vêtement.

– Ne me touche pas vermine. Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais la connaître depuis le temps que tu trouves ici, se moqua-t-il.

– Je sais qui elle est, réussit-il à rétorquer, souffrant.

Le sort fut levé. Les deux hommes le regardaient avec suspicion. Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais… et si c'était vrai? Le maître ne serait pas content que cette information ne lui ait pas été livré avant! Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, partant comme un seul homme se présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Toujours par terre, quelque peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, il serra les poings et se mit à rire tel un dément.

– J'ai retrouvé notre descendance Yelena. » murmura-t-il, comme si il confiait un secret important tout en caressant quelque chose se trouvant autour de son cou.

Ses rires fous se répercutèrent dans les cachots, laissant une musique désagréable aux oreilles des autres prisonniers.


	9. 8 : Je vous demande pardon

**Chapitre 08**

 **Je vous demande pardon**

* * *

Severus se rendit dans la bibliothèque, la colère l'habitant. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu croire en elle. Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Une impertinente gamine qu'il supportait malgré lui. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Il ouvrit la porte de ce lieu de culture un peu trop fort au goût de la responsable, qui ne se priva pas de soupirer avant de le regarder sévèrement. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne tenta même pas de paraître désolé. Non, il n'en avait que faire de ses humeurs.

Il sentait sa poitrine tressauter sous les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il jeta son sac et se posa sur un siège, s'y affalant plus qu'autre chose.

« – Sevy ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'avachir en public, commenta la rousse de sa vie en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle semblait chargée, plus que d'habitude. Elle transportait deux sacs.

– Je suis humain, répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi es-tu si chargée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle posa un regard sur le sac supplémentaire qu'elle portait et répondit.

– Ah ça ? C'est le sac de Yulia. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le prendre avec elle lorsque Malfoy l'a tiré à l'extérieur.

– Yulia ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

– Oui. Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler. C'est une fille vraiment intéressante. Je n'avais jamais trouvé une personne aussi cultivée que…

– Que toi ? Compléta-t-il en observant le rougissement de gêne prendre possession du visage de son amie.

– Oui… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

– C'est une grande fille, elle saura gérer un Malfoy en chaleur, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

– Un Malfoy en chaleur ? Je dirais plutôt qu'elle fait face à sa colère ! Il était furieux. J'en ai eu des frissons dans le dos. Il l'a attrapé si soudainement. Je t'assure qu'il ne lui a pas laissé le choix avant de l'emmener. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle garde une marque de sa poigne. » raconta-t-elle, inquiète.

Le brun se redressa, surpris. Elle avait eu des problèmes avec Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Il aurait pu l'aider, se dit-il avant de réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était jetée sur lui telle une bouée de sauvetage en le voyant pour s'extirper du blond. Et lui l'avait laissé, seule. Il se leva d'un bond, agrippa le sac de Hermione et partit comme une furie. Il devait la retrouver et l'aider. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ?!

Il traversa les couloirs, paniqué. Il était responsable d'elle et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que la laisser à la merci d'un futur mangemort ! Il connaissait Lucius depuis longtemps et savait qu'il avait tendance à être effrayant lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Il retourna là où il les avait laissé et ne fut pas surpris de retrouver un couloir vide. Il se dirigea vers leur salle commune, augmentant le rythme de sa course. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce que pourraient penser les autres élèves en le voyant dans cet état. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : la retrouver le plus vite possible.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau gardien qui le laissa entrer bien trop lentement à son goût, marmonnant des reproches. Il se plongea dans la salle et retrouva son objectif assise sur un des canapés, le visage quelque peu blême. Par Merlin. Que s'était-il passé ? Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et fut silencieux un instant. Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Comment réagir ? S'excuser ? Impossible ! Il n'était pas du genre à...demander pardon. Peu importait ce qu'il ferait, il ne pouvait pas le faire dans leur salle commune. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Il sentait qu'elle se débattait quelque peu mais avec beaucoup moins de fougue qu'il aurait pensé. Il trouva une salle vide mais ne lâcha toujours pas le poignet. Il l'observa et à travers ses doigts écartés, constata en effet des marques de doigts. D'autres doigts que les siens. Ceux de Lucius. Lily n'avait pas exagéré la situation.

La culpabilité engloutit son cœur. Il était responsable de cette situation. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la parole, la jeune fille tira son poignet vers elle, l'arrachant de la poigne relâchée de Severus. Elle le ramena contre sa poitrine et le cacha de son autre main. Il avait la vague impression qu'elle tremblait. La terrible question tournait en boucle dans la tête du maître de potion.

« – Ecoute Yulia je… je tiens à te demander pardon pour t'avoir laissé seule avec Lucius. Je n'aurai pas dû mais…

– Mais vous pensiez que je fricotais avec lui, compléta-t-elle avec amertume.

Il se retint de reprendre son ton déplacé. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il nota pourtant le retour au vouvoiement. Il ne l'avoua pas, mais il fut quelque peu blessé.

– Oui, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

– Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez besoin de me dire, je vais vous laisser.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le savait. Elle avait perdu de sa fougue. Elle ne le tutoyait même plus alors qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à le faire. Il sentait comme une barrière les séparant. Et il prenait conscience qu'il l'avait construite à l'insu de la jeune fille. Il se plaça devant la porte, l'empêchant de partir.

– Je n'ai pas fini de parler, précisa-t-il.

– Qu'auriez-vous à rajouter ? C'est déjà exceptionnel que vous vous soyez excusé, je n'ai rien de plus à attendre.

– Que t'a-t-il fait ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

– Lucius, insista-t-il en ignorant la tentative d'esquive, que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu sois ainsi ?

– Je ne…

– Et ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler, parce que c'est faux. Tu avais le regard perdu lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans la salle commune. Lily m'a dit que Lucius était furieux. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Rien. Je l'ai juste remis à sa place lorsqu'il s'évertuait à appeler Lily sang de bourbe, l'informa-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Il savait que ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il lui prit ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Écoute. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure était inadmissible. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule avec lui alors que tu m'avais clairement montré que mon arrivée était une chance pour toi de t'en échapper. Mais, comprends que je souhaite uniquement t'aider. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle soutint son regard. Non, elle ne lui raconterait jamais ça. Elle passait déjà assez pour une personne inutile dans leur mission. Quelle image aurait-il d'elle après cela ?

 **Flash-back**

Elle regardait le dos de Severus, dépitée. Elle se sentait mal suite à ce contact poussé qu'avait eu Lucius. Il était trop fasciné par ce rôle qu'elle jouait pour son propre bien. Il la regardait avec tant d'envie et d'admiration. Elle se dégoûtait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir garder ce jeu d'acteur ? Elle sentit la main dériver vers son épaule, la faisant se retourner. Elle reprit un regard calculateur, rentrant dans son personnage.

« – Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Il s'était déjà autant rapproché ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Elle appréhendait la réponse.

– Qu'est-ce donc ? Réagit-elle.

– Tu me dis que tu suis notre philosophie et j'en suis heureux.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Cette conversation, elle voulait la fuir.

– Tout sang pur qui se respecte devrait la suivre. Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, répondit-elle d'un ton posé.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ouf ! Elle allait en réchapper. Alors qu'elle fut sur le point de partir, elle sentit la main raffermir sa prise, la maintenant sur place.

– Et pourtant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose, reprit-il d'une voix emprunte d'une curiosité inquiétante.

Non. Elle n'avait rien évité du tout. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sans hésiter. Elle devait le tenir, ne pas le détourner.

– Une rumeur circule dans les rangs. Une rumeur qui est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père.

Une rumeur ? Très bien, cela sentait vraiment pas bon pour elle.

– Il est dit que l'héritière Tolstoï est de nouveau en Angleterre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très intéressé par cette nouvelle.

Le fait d'attiser la curiosité de Voldemort n'était pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Elle se retint de reculer sous l'horreur de la nouvelle. Elle le darda pourtant d'un regard qui se voulait impatient, un sourcil haussé.

– Orion Black est chargé de récolter des informations sur toi. Il doit savoir des choses te concernant. A savoir, pourquoi tu serais revenu ici ? commença-t-il son interrogatoire en mordillant la peau de son cou.

Ces simples mots figèrent d'effroi Hermione. Elle se crispa. Il se passait réellement ce qu'elle craignait. Il s'était collé à elle, la jaugeant du regard.

– Pourquoi ta famille a disparu pendant tout ce temps ? Reprit-il en léchant sa nuque jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'il redessina de sa langue.

Elle ne supporta pas ce geste qu'elle tenta de stopper en le repoussant de son bras. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il attrapa ce bras, la retourna brutalement, la collant au mur et le maintint dans son dos avant de coller son bassin au sien. Elle sentait une forme rebondie et dure se frotter contre le haut de sa cuisse. Elle fut horrifiée.

– Pourquoi la seule héritière de cette famille n'a pas déjà contacté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mettre à profit sa fortune et ses compétences ? Continua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Elle tenta de s'extirper de sa poigne mais fut juste d'autant plus plaquée contre le mur. Une main sur sa hanche l'obligea quelque peu à se cambrer, offrant une vision délicieuse pour le blond qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas la prendre à même ce couloir. Elle freina ses tremblements. Elle devait rester dans son rôle de femme forte et intouchable. Elle devait rester dans son rôle. Son rôle. Elle se répétait ces mots dans sa tête afin d'échapper à la dure réalité : elle risquait de se faire violer.

Elle devait réagir et tout de suite ! Elle tourna la tête, assez pour plonger son regard acier dans celui de Malfoy qui avait les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Ce regard hautain ne l'aidait pas. Il devenait encore plus fou de désir pour elle. Cette femme si parfaite.

– Lâche-moi, prononça-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée possible.

Ce léger doute dans sa voix fit trembler le blond. Il avait réussi à l'atteindre. Il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et lui-même réalisait la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était gagnée par la peur. Et il était celui qui maîtrisait la situation. C'était grisant. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, attrapant ses cheveux, tirant dessus afin de rapprocher leurs visages. Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un par cette proximité imposée. Elle sentit sa hanche être fermement maintenue, préparant un lent va-et-vient du blond vers son entrejambe. Elle entendit la fermeture de son pantalon se baisser, ne laissant que la fine couche de son boxer séparer son envie brûlante de sa peau. C'était trop. Elle devait se reprendre.

Toute conscience s'enfuit lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts frais se plonger dans sa chemise, arrachant certains boutons sur leur passage pour se glisser vicieusement dans son soutien gorge. Le bout d'un doigt seulement frôla cette zone jusqu'alors jamais touchée. Elle s'arqua sous la surprise, laissant un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un frisson incontrôlable la traversa. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Le doigt fut enhardi par cette réaction et s'aventura plus franchement sur la douceur de son téton, titillant et pinçant le bout sans honte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se cambrant un peu plus sans s'en rendre compte. Par Merlin, que lui prenait-il ?!

Un coup de langue dans sa nuque l'électrisa sur place, laissant de nouveau un gémissement s'échapper. Celui-ci était plus long, voir même quémandeur. Elle sentit sa jupe être soulevée et la main la tenant par la hanche claqua sa fesse dans un son indécent qui se répercuta dans les couloirs. Un frottement appuyé de Lucius contre sa croupe la fit soupirer. Soupirer d'impatience. La honte n'avait même pas le temps d'agripper son cœur, que son corps si sensible prenait le dessus et envoyait au loin toute dignité ou timidité. Seules les sensations nouvelles qui la traversaient comptaient.

Et pourtant...Que ferait-elle si ils étaient surpris ?

Elle souffla, reprenant ses moyens difficilement par ces coups de butoirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux. Elle entendait son souffle erratique plonger dans ses oreilles dans un souffle brûlant. Elle serra les dents, son visage crispé. Elle y était presque. Elle sentit son doigt frôler le bois de sa baguette. Une bouffée d'espoir et sans s'en rendre compte elle se détendit l'ombre d'un instant. Cela n'échappa pas au blond qui malgré son état des plus animal, capta ce changement et comprit rapidement ce que cela impliquait : elle pensait pouvoir se défaire de sa poigne.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer sa main sur sa baguette, son poignet fut saisi et ramené dans son dos. Elle n'avait plus aucune main de libre. Les coups de butoirs s'étaient stoppés. Une langue mutine lui lécha l'oreille, récoltant avec un certain plaisir les gouttes de sueur traîtresse de son état.

– Que pensais-tu faire ma petite sorcière ? Ronronna-t-il, taquin.

– C'est évident pourtant : te castrer pour cet affront que tu me fais subir, réussit-elle à répondre.

– Un affront ? s'étrangla le blond.

Il était abasourdi. Cet échange des plus excitant, qualifié d'affront… Plus d'une tuerait pour ne serait-ce que recevoir un regard de lui. Et elle, elle qui avait toute son attention, ses désirs et son corps parfait, estimait que c'en était un affront…

La main sur sa hanche dériva sur son entrejambe et la frôla d'un doigté expert. Un nouveau gémissement, bestial. Son visage jusque là écrasé de nouveau contre le mur, se tourna vers celui de son agresseur. Pouvait-elle encore le considérer ainsi au vu de la réaction de son propre corps ? Elle y vit Lucius, le visage quelque peu en sueur, le corps tendu et une expression appelant à la luxure même. Ce regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle la dévorait sur place. Mais malgré tout, sa conscience prit le dessus.

Voulait-elle vraiment que cela se passe ainsi ?

– Ça suffit ! Se prononça-t-elle d'une voix sévère, mais tellement rauque.

Il se stoppa de nouveau.

– Sais-tu combien de sorcière tuerait pour être à ta place ? s'insurgea-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres !

Cette réplique sembla faire reprendre ses esprits au Serpentard. Il fit un sourire et une expression plus douce remplaça celle du fauve en chasse. Il se retira avec douceur. Elle tomba au sol, prenant conscience du soutien qu'il lui apportait jusqu'à présent. Il l'admira. Oui, il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle méritait mieux qu'une simple baise dans un couloir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il plongea sur elle, collant son dos au mur.

– Tu dis que c'est un affront et pourtant...commença-t-il d'un regard dirigé dans le sien, et sans sourciller, il plongea une main dans sa culotte, récoltant du bout des doigts ce qu'il désirait.

Elle s'était figée en sentant de nouveau cette main fraîche sur son intimité. Mais le contact fut rapide. Il présenta ses doigts, les mettant entre eux, à la porté du regard. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. Ils étaient trempés d'une liquide transparent et luisant.

– Et pourtant, tu mouilles à l'idée que je te prenne dans ce couloir, comme les autres, conclut-il avant de finalement plonger ses doigts souillés entre ses lèvres, la goûtant avec délice sous les yeux ébahis dans la brune.

Cette vision était des plus hallucinante mais surtout une vision des plus érotique qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il avait fermé à demi ses yeux, preuve du réel plaisir qu'il retirait à goûter ce nectar. Elle voyait sa langue lécher avec passion ses phalanges. Il les retira finalement, propre de toute preuve et plongea sur ses lèvres sans prévenir. Le baiser était violent, possessif et surtout, d'une saveur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : la sienne. Tout se stoppa aussi brutalement.

– N'oublie pas : tu es à moi. » déclara-t-il d'une voix mielleuse avant de se relever et de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Elle aurait pu lui lancer un sort à ce moment là. Elle aurait pu mais… C'était comme déclarer forfait et avouer qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Et pourtant, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle restait une femme qui malgré toute la confiance et sensualité qu'elle dégageait, était innocente et vierge de cet univers là. Elle n'avait jamais partagé cette intimité avec un homme. Elle n'en était que plus déboussolée.

Mais comment avait-elle pu réagir ainsi ? Elle avait été prête pendant un moment à se donner à lui… ?! Elle se dégoûtait.

Elle lança un sort d'une main tremblante, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers sa salle commune, se plongeant dans un livre en tentant de passer outre cet épisode traumatisant et humiliant.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Elle devait rester forte. Il ne s'était rien passé de trop grave. Ce n'était que les prémisses d'un viol et rien de plus. C'était elle qui dramatisait tout. Elle savait qu'il aurait juste fallut qu'elle lui montre ouvertement qu'il ne lui intéressait pas. Il aurait laissé tomber, n'est-ce pas...? Pourquoi devrait-elle aller en parler à son professeur ?

Elle le toisa du regard, croisant les bras.

« – Je vous demanderai de ne pas insister. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus, _professeur_ , rétorqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le titre de sa profession.

Cela jeta un froid à Severus qui semblait avoir écopé d'une gifle monumentale. Ah, elle voulait jouer à la grande ? Très bien. Qu'elle se débrouille alors. Il lui renvoya un regard méprisant digne de ses plus grands jours.

– Je vois que vous n'avez en effet pas besoin de mon aide. Si tel est votre souhait, débrouillez-vous. Mais ne revenez pas me réclamer mon aide, précisa-t-il impitoyablement. »

Cette déclaration ébranla quelque peu les convictions de Hermione. Et si la prochaine fois elle ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de se passer de son aide ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'il la laissa en plan, perdue, après avoir jeté son sac à ses pieds. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?

* * *

Ils déboulèrent sans aucune classe dans la salle, se poussant presque pour être le premier arrivé. Cette vision révolta le maître des lieux qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses subalternes étaient comparables à des enfants. Il leur lança un _Doloris_ bien placé, les clouant au sol. Là où était leur place devant lui. Il prit un malin plaisir à les regarder se tortiller tel des vers de terre. Il concéda de les laisser respirer après d'interminables minutes.

« – J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison pour me déranger ainsi, intervint-il sans leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

– Oui..M..mmon..sei..gneur, prononça difficilement l'un des deux.

– Alors ? J'attends.

– Nous avons..des informations...sur Tolstoï, réussit-il à répondre en se pressant sous l'impatience de son maître.

– Lesquelles ?

Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Depuis que cette rumeur s'était répandue, il entendait de nombreuses légendes sur cette famille. Elle était dépeinte comme étant parfaite, influente et très puissante. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir à ses côtés. Et on lui servait une jeune héritière sur un plateau d'argent. Quoi de mieux ? Les jeunes étaient facilement influençables, manipulables. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant son charme fou. Attrait dont il ne s'en cachait pas, bien au contraire. Il en avait joué pour rassembler ses premiers partisans et en jouait encore aujourd'hui. Que serait une adolescente de plus à charmer ? Rien du tout.

– Il dit savoir qui elle est.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il savait parfaitement qui elle était. Ce n'était pas nouveau ça.

– Rassurez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour me dire ça ?

– Maître, IL dit qu'il sait qui elle est. Cela veut dire qu'on ne sait pas tout.

C'était...évident certes. Il était conscient de ne pas tout savoir sur la jeune fille. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait donné une mission à Orion. Il se prit l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, tentant de garder son calme. Pourquoi récoltait-il des idiots pareil ?

– De qui parles-tu ?

– Du premier prisonnier, répondit le plus petit des deux. »

Ce fait figea Voldemort. Avait-il bien entendu ? Serait-il possible qu'ils soient liés ? L'information le frappa. Sans se contrôler, il se mit à rire. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais cette femme savait attiser sa curiosité à son paroxysme. Il ignora totalement ses sous-fifres et se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas assuré. Il démêlerait le vrai du faux lui-même.

Il descendit les escaliers humides et ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la cellule qu'il cherchait. Il y vit cet homme qu'il avait admiré mais dont il avait pris plaisir à dépasser et totalement écraser par sa puissance. Il était le plus fort. Et cela commençait en réduisant au silence ce mage si célèbre. Ses cheveux étaient longs dans son dos, ondulant légèrement et laissaient deviner une couleur blonde sous la crasse les recouvrant. Il plongea son regard dans les lagons dorées de son interlocuteur. Il portait des guenilles montrant un corps amaigri par de nombreuses années de repas restreints. Et malgré tout, il restait un bel homme. On savait qu'il était beau. Cet homme qui était tout ce qu'il tentait de ne pas devenir. Pourquoi ? Car sa déchéance était due à une seule et unique chose : l'amour.

Ce stupide sentiment l'avait détruit. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, en quête d'il ne savait quoi. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit que le pouvoir, le vrai, se faisait sans amour. Et il s'y tiendrait. Car il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui.

« – Gellert Grindelwald, souffla-t-il »


	10. 9 : Longue journée

**Chapitre 09**

 **La journée risquait d'être longue**

* * *

« - Gellert Grindelwald, souffla-t-il.

L'homme en question s'approcha des barreaux, les serrant de ses mains abîmées. Il tordit son visage d'un sourire fou.

– Tu te décides enfin à me visiter, _mon seigneur_ , rétorqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une longue respiration discrète pour garder son calme. Son but n'était pas de le tuer mais de lui soutirer des informations.

– Ce n'est pas pour avoir le déplaisir de voir ta misérable personne que je suis là, rectifia-t-il amèrement. Tu détiendrais des informations susceptibles de m'intéresser.

– Peut-être. Mais qu'aurais-je à gagner à te les partager ?

Les mots furent à peine prononcés, qu'une baguette se colla furieusement à sa gorge.

– Que dirais-tu de garder un peu plus longtemps ta vie ?

– Peut-on réellement parler d'une vie ? Et puis, si tu m'as gardé ici tout ce temps c'est pour une autre raison. Nous savons tous deux que tu souhaites te servir de mes yeux, un jour ou l'autre.

Il crispa son visage. Il avait raison. Cette capacité qui était la sienne était unique. Il ne trouverait personne d'autre. Ces yeux étaient trop précieux pour qu'il les gâche en tuant le porteur. Il rangea sa baguette souplement.

– Très bien. Je ne dis pas que les négociations sont mon fort mais si, j'accédais à une de tes demandes, quelle serait-elle ?

L'homme ricana brièvement.

– Amène-la moi.

– De qui parles-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je veux la voir. Je veux voir Yulia Tolstoï.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il posa un regard curieux sur lui. Il était un vrai mystère. Mais surtout un homme rongé par le passé.

– Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? Quelles sont tes relations avec cette fille ?

– Je te dirais tout une fois que je la verrais. Je saurais si je la vois.

Il n'en démordait pas. Soit.

– Très bien. Lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur elle, je te laisserai la voir, concéda-t-il en repartant. »

Il aurait très bien pu lui soutirer toutes ces informations de sa tête, mais au fond de lui, il ressentait un certain plaisir à faire durer le suspense. Il entrait dans un jeu d'enquête. Sa guerre se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Ses partisans se multipliaient et les raids étaient déjà organisés sur plusieurs semaines. Ce nouveau jeu lui permettrait de passer le temps.

Il détourna son attention de cet homme et ne le vit pas caresser comme par habitude son collier, qui ressemblait presque à une cage dorée retenant une pierre rouge rubis, qui brilla à son contact.

* * *

Severus soupira discrètement sous les nombreuses louanges surjouées de son professeur de potion. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir à cette réception pompeuse mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de soupirer en la vivant en tant qu'élève. Une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il était un professeur, il pouvait aisément éviter de s'y rendre, ayant de nombreux prétextes. Mais là, il était tout simplement piégé dans cette salle hypocrite et bien trop brillante à son goût. Et pourtant, que ne ferait-il pas pour sa belle rousse ? La concernée partageait justement son opinion sur les conditions désastreuses de vie des loups garous. Elle défendait avec ferveur que leur condition était exécrable, et que nous devrions avoir en principale occupation de la changer.

« – Comment pouvons-nous concevoir toutes ces inégalités et ces jugements apportées sur ces personnes? Nombreux sont ceux qui tentent de s'intégrer à notre monde et de ne pas totalement s'extirper avec une meute. Ils restent avant tout des sorciers, tout comme nous, avec une particularité en plus. Vous trouvez que c'est normal professeur ?

– Bien-sûr que non ma chère, mais avouons qu'il serait peut-être dangereux de les laisser vivre parmi nous, sans précautions,tenta-t-il dans une expression gênée.

– Il est surtout dangereux de les dénigrer. Ils sont de puissants sorciers aux savoirs insoupçonnés. Saviez-vous que leurs poils ont la capacités d'absorber les poisons ?

– Non...je...j'avoue ne pas le savoir.

– Et bien sachez que ce n'est qu'une qualité parmi tant d'autre. Ils ont un besoin de rester en meute pour avoir l'équilibre nécessaire à une transformation saine et être en harmonie avec leur loup. Mais il n'en reste qu'ils sont des sorciers qui souhaitent aussi vivre parmi nous. Je pense que c'est une regrettable erreur que de les reléguer en simples bêtes dangereuses. Tous ne sont pas de sanguinaires meurtriers comme tous les sorciers ne sont pas d'affreux mages noirs.

C'était clair pour tous que la jeune fille n'en démordrait pas. Severus lui-même se permit un sourire, se remémorant ainsi la raison pour laquelle il avait passé tant de temps à confectionner la potion tue loup. Il tenait réellement à l'améliorer en mémoire de sa tendre, qui affectionnait tant ce peuple incompris. Ne sachant pas comment argumenter face à cette fougue, Slughorn ne trouva rien de mieux que se déporter vers un autre invité, après une pitoyable excuse souriante.

– Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance Lily.

– Voyons Sevy, je ne reste pas en place lorsqu'on ose dire que les nouvelles mesures de restrictions menées par le Ministère envers les loups garous, sont une bonne initiative. C'est scandaleux et dégradant. Ils devraient avoir honte de penser ainsi, cracha-t-elle amèrement en direction des concernés.

Il ricana dans sa barbe, appréciant ce mordant passionné.

– Au fait, comment ça va avec Yulia ?

La question amena un froid. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de parler de cette impertinente maintenant ?

– Bien, lâcha-t-il presque trop rapidement.

– Vous vous êtes disputés, affirma-t-elle.

– Lily, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle maintenant.

– Et moi je m'inquiète pour vous deux. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je vois sa mine blanchâtre. Elle n'est pas bien et ose me dire que toi tu vas mieux.

– Tu te fais des idées. Il ne s'est rien passé.

– Bien, alors si ce n'est rien, cela ne te fera rien de m'en parler.

– N'insiste pas Lily, je n'ai aucune raison de parler de cette fille, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

– Bien, alors ne parle pas. Je parlerai pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais le changement est criant. Je ne vous vois plus travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque alors que tu semblais tant apprécier le faire. Ne le nie pas. Et surtout, je vois qu'elle fuit ouvertement de se retrouver avec toi et encore plus avec Lucius. Elle passe son temps dans le bureau du directeur ! Et tu oses me dire que rien ne s'est passé! Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais j'aime l'idée qu'on soit presque des amies toutes les deux alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arranger tout cela en mettant ta foutue fierté de côté. »

La tirade dite d'une traite, chamboula quelques peu Severus. Plongé dans sa propre colère et mépris, il n'avait pas fait attention aux faits et gestes de la jeune fille et n'avait pas remarqué son absence si évidente. Elle les fuyait… Et pas que lui, si il en croyait les propos de la rousse. Avait-il eu tort de la laisser seule… ? Non ! Elle lui avait ouvertement fait comprendre qu'elle se débrouillait seule. Il n'allait tout de même pas ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle délie enfin la langue.

Il resterait sur ses positions.

Il lança un regard agacé à la jeune fille et ne répondit même pas, préférant quitter la réception sans plus de cérémonie. Maintenant sa soirée était gâchée et tout ça à cause de cette foutue Miss Granger !

* * *

Hermione se tenait le front, en pleine réflexion.

« – Que se passe-t-il Yulia ?

Albus l'observait d'une mine songeuse. Il constatait qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau, la mine déconfite. Elle semblait fatiguée, comme rongée de l'intérieur par ses peurs. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de faire que la brune s'ouvre à lu,i mais rien n'y faisait.

– Je me questionne Albus. Nous savons tous deux que Voldemort est un homme égocentrique, qui estime être le plus puissant des sorciers. Il est allé jusqu'à partager son âme en plusieurs parties. Avec Harry nous avons trouvé le journal, la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard. J'ai comme l'impression qu'avec le temps, il a estimé que ses partise d'âmes méritaient un réceptacle prestigieux et puissant, tout comme lui.

– Donc, nous devrions regarder dans des objets ayant appartenu à des personnes prestigieuses ?

– Des personnes ayant marqué l'histoire, je pense oui.

– Cela ressemblerait beaucoup à Tom en effet, marmonna le vieux sorcier.

– Je pense que le plus simple serait de commencer par les Fondateurs.

– Pourquoi ?

– Une intuition. Harry m'a parlé de nombreux souvenirs que tu as récolté sur Tom, pour mieux le comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une enfance sans amour, traité de monstre dans un orphelinat moldu. Je pense que le meilleur moment de sa vie a été lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il s'est senti puissant et unique par rapport à ceux qui le maltraitaient. Il s'est senti accepté dans un monde et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour lui était Poudlard. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ait visé des artefacts ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs, expliqua-t-elle.

– Il est vrai que Tom m'avait même demandé à être professeur ici. Il semblait… vouloir absolument rester ici.

– Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? Il était un très bon sorcier.

– J'avais le sentiment qu'il nuirait à cette école. Lorsque je voyais ce visage parfait, et ce sourire toujours poli affiché. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il cachait trop de choses. De mauvaises choses. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les élèves soient impliqués.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais comprenait. C'était tout à fait justifié.

– Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, l'informa-t-elle.

– Je ferais de même dans mes propres livres, rajouta-t-il en la regardant partir avec un dernier sourire. »

Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçons et rejoignit automatiquement la bibliothèque. Il lui restait deux heures avant le couvre-feu. Ses devoirs étaient déjà tous terminés, et elle ne ressentait pas réellement l'envie de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger. Au moins elle voyait Lucius et Severus, au mieux elle se portait.

Elle fit son rituel habituel, s'asseyant sur sa chaise, qui semblait déjà épouser ses formes. Elle avait longtemps réfléchit avec Harry et Ron sur les possibles Horcruxes. Et ils étaient arrivés à cette conclusion ensemble sur l'affection que Voldemort portait à cette école. Tout sorcier, aussi mauvais soit-il, restait un homme avec des sentiments et faiblesses.

Le temps passa rapidement, et elle fut déjà mise à la porte par la responsable qui lui lançait un regard compatissant. Elle-même comprenait l'envie dévorante de lire jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs distraitement et ses pas la menèrent aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle y entra, se laissant submerger par les souvenirs. C'était ici qu'elle avait confectionné le Polynectar; ici qu'elle s'était transformée en chat. C'était également ici que se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Mais bien-sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?! Des réponses pouvaient se trouver dans cette pièce. Mais comment y entrer ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une horrible voix aiguë qui la fit se crisper.

« – Qui es-tu ? Es-tu venu ici pour m'embêter ?!

Elle releva la tête et tomba sur le fantôme habitant ces lieux : Mimi Geignarde.

– Bien-sûr que non. Je souhaitais te rencontrer. Je suis une nouvelle élève et j'ai entendu parler de toi par les autres élèves, improvisa-t-elle.

– Et que t'ont-ils dit ces écervelés ? Que je suis une fille laide sur qui tu allais pouvoir jeter des livres pour passer tes nerfs ? Parce que tu penses que lorsqu'ils traversent ma tête je n'ai pas mal ? J'ai mal de partout à chaque fois ! Éclata-t-elle en ne se retrouvant qu'à quelques millimètres de la Serpentard qui resta calme.

Elle savait très bien comment était la jeune fille pour l'avoir souvent rencontré. Son petit numéro ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

– Au contraire. Je voulais te rencontrer afin de me présenter. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec beaucoup de fantômes de ce château. Je pensais qu'il serait malpoli de ne pas passer te voir également.

Mimi afficha une expression troublée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle parut gênée mais surtout touchée par l'attention.

– Ah ah ah ! Je vois, je vois ! Et tu as eu raison de faire tout ce chemin. Les autres fantômes ne sont pas du tout intéressants ! Je suis de bien plus bonne compagnie qu'eux !

Yulia sourit devant la réplique de la défunte.

– Mais je n'en doute pas. Je me présente : Yulia Tolstoï.

– Mimi Geignarde, répondit-elle, enchantée.

Les présentations faites, elles se lancèrent dans de longues conversations. Le fantôme lui raconta combien elle se sentait seule dans ces toilettes négligés.

– Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas un peu ?

– Pour me faire insulter ?

– Non, pour profiter de ce magnifique château. Et puis, je serais ravie que tu passes me voir, confia-t-elle.

Hermione s'étonnait même de le penser. Elle avait rapidement apprécié la jeune fille qui avait elle aussi de grandes connaissances sur le monde magique.

– Vraiment ? Oh et bien, si tu insistes. Je me vois obligée de répondre à ta requête. Je passerai te voir ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

– Dis-moi Mimi, connaîtrais-tu des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs ?

– Des objets ?

– Oui, puis-je te confier un secret ? lâcha-t-elle sous un ton de confidence.

– Bien-sûr !

– Je cherche des objets ayant servis à un rituel de magie noir. Je dois les trouver pour éviter une catastrophe.

– Tu veux sauver le monde magique ?

– Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine malice dans son regard.

– Évidemment ! Même si ce ne sont que des imbéciles aveugles, je ne peux pas permettre que tu disparaisses ! Je t'aiderais à trouver ces objets !

– Vraiment ?

– Oui ! Je vais de ce pas faire mes recherches ! »

Et le fantôme disparut à travers les murs, laissant une Hermione pensive. Son aide ne serait pas de trop. Elle regarda l'heure et constata que le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Elle marcha discrètement en direction de sa salle commune. Autant éviter une retenue. L'obscurité l'engloutissait, quelque peu éclairée par la lune à travers les grandes arcades. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, lui renvoyant directement le contact avec Lucius. Elle se retint de trembler et fit un bond en arrière, la baguette déjà levée. Elle rencontra un regard bleu nuit la regarder avec surprise et amusement mêlés. Elle reconnut Sirius mais ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette.

« – Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Black ?

– Je pensais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms.

– Tu as mal pensé, répondit-elle de but en blanc.

– Je pourrais te poser la même question, rebondit-il.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

– Plaisir partagé.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Il relâcha finalement la pression en poussant un soupir.

– C'est ridicule. Baisse ta baguette. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

– Je m'assure surtout que tu ne prévois pas de me faire une de tes blagues. Tourne-toi, les mains levées et pars gentiment rejoindre ton dortoir. La tour des Gryffondor est de l'autre côté, lui indiqua-t-elle.

– Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas une de mes cibles.

– Me prends-tu pour une idiote ? C'est surtout que tes petits tours n'ont jamais réussi à m'avoir, rectifia-t-elle.

Cette réplique vexa quelque peu le Gryffondor qui devait avouer que c'était vrai. Aucun des sorts ou objets piégés avaient réussi à l'avoir. Elle était comme intouchable.

– A la tour des Gryffondor Black, l'avertit-elle en pointant plus fermement sa baguette.

– Très bien, mais avant. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures.

De quoi parlait-il ? Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et constata en effet une larme couler. Elle l'essuya furieusement. Elle avait dû lui échapper au moment où elle avait senti la main sur elle. Elle avait senti une pure panique prendre le dessus. Elle ne supportait pas les contacts physiques apparemment. Par Merlin qu'elle était faible. Elle se détestait pour cette faiblesse qui prenait le dessus. Elle n'avait même pas été violée et elle en faisait toute une histoire ! Elle le vit se rapprocher et son corps réagit tout seul, lui lançant un Stupefix qu'il évita de justesse. Il la regarda, ébahi. Il voyait une lueur de panique dans ses yeux gris. Que se passait-il ?

– Ne t'approche pas. Tourne-toi et retourne dans ton dortoir Black, siffla-t-elle sombrement. »

Une nouvelle tentative risquait de lui faire mal. Il soupira une énième fois et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Hermione reprit un rythme normal, s'énervant contre elle-même. Elle était belle la sang pur imperturbable. Elle devait maintenir ce rôle.

* * *

Sirius de son côté, visualisa une nouvelle fois la scène : elle avait pleuré et semblait morte de peur pendant un bref instant. Elle s'était rapidement reprise évidemment, mais l'évidence était là . Elle avait une faiblesse qui la rongeait, et il avait mis le doigt dessus sans le vouloir. Il repassa la cape de James, ne souhaitant pas se faire attraper. Une fois arrivé à son dortoir, son ami à lunette l'intercepta, curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait jeté hors de son lit à cette heure-ci :

« – Je surveillais cette mangemort, répondit-il.

– Sirius, mon pote. Je trouve que tu t'intéresses vraiment trop à cette fille. Des filles mangemorts y en a beaucoup à Serpentard, alors pourquoi la surveiller elle ?

– Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est comme les autres ?

– Bien sûr. Elle est une énième sang pur snob. En quoi elle diffère des autres ?

– James, nous n'avons JAMAIS réussi à l'avoir. On dirait qu'elle a toujours au moins deux coups d'avance sur nous. Rien ne l'atteint. Elle garde toujours ce masque parfait. Mais ce soir j'ai réussi à le briser pendant quelques secondes, annonça-t-il fièrement.

– Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Et bien, en fait je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire ce qui a fait tomber son masque. Je l'ai rejoint dans le couloir et pour la stopper discrètement, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule. Et là, elle a bondi en arrière comme une tigresse, la baguette levée vers moi. C'était irréel ses mouvements James. On dirait qu'elle a connu ça toute sa vie. C'était tellement fluide sa façon de sortir sa baguette. C'était comme si elle était prête à me tuer à tout instant.

– Elle aurait reçu un entraînement spécial ? Parce que les autres Serpentard en cours de duel sont vraiment moyens. Quelques uns se démarquent mais de peu.

– Plus qu'un entraînement, on aurait dit que cela faisait partie d'elle. Comme si….

– Comme si elle en avait l'habitude ? Compléta James.

– C'est ça ! De voir ça, ça m'a presque effrayé. Nous sommes en guerre James mais nous n'avons pas encore connu les batailles, les morts autour de nous, les sorts qui fusent de partout prêt à t'achever à la moindre erreur. Et en la voyant comme ça, j'ai eu une vision de ce qu'on serait dans quelques années lorsqu'on sera habitués à cette guerre qui s'éternise. Et ça m'effraie de devenir ainsi, avoua-t-il.

James baissa la tête, pensif. Lui-même craignait le jour où ils seraient activement impliqués dans la guerre. Ils avaient des échos par leur famille, les journaux. Mais jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un mourir à leurs pieds. Jamais ils ne s'étaient reçus des sorts pour les tuer.

– Mais le plus troublant James, reprit Black, c'est qu'elle a été très froide, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se sont échappés de ses yeux. Elles étaient discrètes mais elles étaient là. Elle semblait paniquer. Et elle refusait que je m'approche plus d'elle. Je te jure que quand j'ai fait un pas dans sa direction, elle m'a lancé un Stupefix. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle l'a lancé instinctivement. Elle-même s'est surprise.

– Peut-être un traumatisme lié à la guerre. Elle a dû avoir peur lorsque tu as débarqué de nulle part.

– Je pensais ça aussi mais quelque chose me dit que c'est plus que ça. J'ai senti son corps trembler comme de dégoût quand je l'ai touché.

Cette information lança un froid. Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

– Tu penses qu'elle… ?

– Je le crains. Serpentard ou non, je ne le souhaite pour personne, lâcha-t-il sincèrement. »

Ils en restèrent sur ça, se plongeant dans leurs couvertures.

* * *

Le lendemain les deux Gryffons lancèrent inconsciemment des regards à la brune, décortiquant la moindre réaction étrange. Elle se tenait entre Severus et Lucius. Ou plutôt, le blond était collé à elle d'une manière enjouée et fortement possessive sous le regard qui se voulait neutre du maître des potions. Et pourtant Sirius voyait bien que son éternelle victime était tendue, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Oh, y aurait-il de la jalousie dans l'air ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une fierté sans nom à sa découverte : un nouveau point faible à exploiter !

Il fit un fin sourire narquois, les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Il en avait oublié la jeune fille qui n'en menait pas large. Suite à cette scène nocturne, elle s'était fait la morale à elle-même. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et se rapprocher du blond en faisait partie. Elle n'avait pas à se lamenter sur son sort. Une sang pur à l'éducation irréprochable se devait de rester forte et intouchable, imperméable à toute attaque. Ce fut dur mais pourtant elle se rendit à la grande salle, s'asseyant aux côtés du blond. Elle l'avait fait avec un tel naturel, que cela semblait évident qu'elle se mette à cette place qui était la sienne. Initiative qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son ancien professeur de potion.

A quoi pensait-elle enfin ? Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle n'était pas bien avec cette proximité de Lucius, alors pourquoi ? Bien-sûr, il ne réalisait pas que ce fait crevait les yeux à lui uniquement. Car Hermione se tenait parfaitement droite, avait repris son air neutre et détendu. Elle répondait avec son mordant qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Personne à part lui ne pourrait dire à ce moment là qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Lucius lui-même était ravi, prenant ce comportement pour une acceptation à sa condition. Elle lui appartenait et le comprenait.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il retrouva cet air enjoué, légèrement enfantin avec elle. Il souriait à pleine dent et reprenait ses paroles bourrées de charme et bonnes intentions. Il en profitait également pour enchaîner les légers attouchements, les frôlements aériens sur sa joue, le haut de sa cuisse, son bras, épaule : tout ce qui passait sous sa main.

Ce fut au prix de grands efforts, qu'elle retint ses frissons de prendre le dessus et elle resta de marbre, plantant son regard acier dans celui de son collègue. Il y régnait même comme une lueur de défi qui fit frissonner de plaisir le blond. Par Merlin, elle le rendait fou. Elle retrouvait cette fougue qui le faisait trembler de désir. Et là sous les yeux de toute la grande salle, il lui attrapa la nuque, et amena sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne pour un baiser enflammé. Severus en lâcha sa cuillère, faisant éclabousser son lait sur sa robe de sorcier. Il essuya rageusement les tâches d'un mouvement dédaigneux.

La Serpentard de son côté ne sut comment réagir. Ce baiser était étouffant. Il ne laissait pas place à une quelconque rébellion. Elle se laissa donc faire mais bloqua inconsciemment le poignet de cette main bien trop aventureuse à son goût. Et là, elle fit ce qui pour elle, correspondait le mieux à son rôle. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Il se retira sous la douleur, et elle lécha le reste de cette goutte carmin qui se trouvait sur sa propre lèvre, gonflée par ce baiser ardent. La scène était des plus affolantes.

« – Lucius, je ne pense pas t'avoir permis ce genre de spectacle, surtout dans la grande salle, lança-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

Il se redressa et sourit tendrement. Il lui attrapa la main et lui fit un doux baiser avant de la prendre dans sa propre main.

– Il est vrai ma douce que ce n'est pas approprié. Allons de ce pas rejoindre notre salle de classe, répondit-il tout en l'entraînant à sa suite, sortant de la Grande Salle sous quelques regards curieux. »

Severus était écœuré. Se serait-il tout imaginé ? Cette façon si aguicheuse de lui répondre. Il était perdu et surtout en colère. Pourquoi s'enticher de son ami qui vraisemblablement était déjà bien possessif ? Avait-elle vraiment perdu de vue leur objectif ? Pourtant, c'était mentir car il savait au fond pour l'avoir surprise, qu'elle travaillait toujours sur la recherche des Horcruxes. Il se leva rageusement, perdu dans ses sombres pensées et ne remarqua pas qu'un autre élève partit à sa suite.

Il replaça son sac sur son épaule d'un mouvement brusque lorsqu'une douleur musculaire le fit chavirer sur le côté, le faisant inconsciemment éviter, un sort qui fusa prêt de son visage. Il ne prit pas le temps de plus réfléchir et sortit lui-même sa baguette, tournant sur lui-même d'un mouvement fluide, tout en jetant le sac devant lui. Sac qui servit de projectile. Celui-ci arriva de plein fouet sur son attaquant, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et qui lâcha un cri de douleur. Severus se redressa en constatant l'identité de son adversaire et afficha de nouveau son air fermé. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que sa journée démarre merveilleusement bien.

Son sac revint sur son épaule d'un mouvement de baguette et il fut sur le point de repartir lorsqu'il fut stoppé par la voix quelque peu étouffée du Gryffondor.

« – Ca va, tu supportes bien le fait que ces deux serpents s'envoient en l'air ensemble ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ne sut expliquer la pointe qui piqua son coeur. Une image mentale de la scène suffit à le faire serrer le poing. Il octroya un regard polaire à Sirius qui ne cessait de sourire en constatant l'effet de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Il réagissait enfin !

– C'était tellement mignon de te voir trépigner de jalousie lors du petit déjeuner.

Il voulait que ces mots s'arrêtent.

– Pauvre petit Servilus qui n'a pas l'attention de la belle, reprit-il moqueusement.

Que cela cesse !

– Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être attirée par toi ? Tu t'es vu un peu avec ce nez et ces… !

Il fut brutalement stoppé par un sort qui serra sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Il fut soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol et amené jusqu'au brun. Il lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main ferme et se prononça.

– Je te conseille Black de ne plus m'importuner. Je ne suis plus d'humeur à supporter tes blagues de mauvais goût. Je sais que je suis une réelle obsession pour toi mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'à la prochaine tentative de ta part, ça, désigna-t-il tout en attrapant sans pitié l'entrejambe du rouge et or, ça deviendra inutilisable pour le restant de tes jours, ai-je été bien clair ? Demanda-t-il tout en accentuant la pression.

– Ou..ouiii...iiiii ! Couina-t-il pauvrement en sentant ses bourses prêtes à être arrachées. »

Toute pression disparut, et il tomba d'un coup sec au sol sur les fesses, avant que Severus ne lui tourne le dos pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à lui parler d'elle ?! Il ne le supportait plus. Il entra dans sa salle de classe, ravalant difficilement sa rage en constatant une nouvelle fois combien ce foutu blond la collait sans décence.

La journée risquait d'être longue…


	11. 10 : La coupe

**Chapitre 10**

 **La Coupe**

* * *

Elle se tenait là devant lui, droite avec les sourcils légèrement froncés, montrant son agacement à venir lui parler, et son regard décidé. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier leur entrevu et lui-même se demandait pourquoi elle l'initiait. N'avait-elle pas mieux à faire dans les bras son nouvel amant ?

« – J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour briser la délicieuse vue du lac avec votre désagréable personne, suggéra-t-il avec une voix froide.

– Rassurez-vous, le plaisir est partagé. Je suis là à la demande de Albus, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Il souleva un sourcil d'intérêt et de surprise. N'avaient-ils pas convenus qu'ils n'aborderaient pas sa réelle identité à Albus, amoindrissant le risque de tourner son attention inutilement sur lui ? Aurait-elle finalement changé d'avis et ainsi décidé que de le mettre dans une situation compromettante serait satisfaisant pour son ego froissé de Gryffondor ?

Et pourtant il en doutait.

Elle semblait elle-même contrariée par la situation.

– Au risque de vous surprendre, je n'ai pas toute la journée _Severus_ , siffla-t-elle en accentuant le mépris dans sa voix à son nom. »

Elle partit sans rien ajouter en direction du bureau du directeur. Il la suivit, quelque peu éloigné, mais se rendit rapidement compte que personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Elle leur avait lancé un sort de désillusion. Il se mordit la langue, s'étonnant du fait de ne pas être celui ayant pensé à le lancer. Il devait vraiment se reprendre et ne pas relâcher la pression. Revoir Lily l'avait vraiment plus désarçonné qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais rien n'était encore fait. La prophétie ne tarderait pas à être prononcée et ainsi la vie de sa tendre serait mise en danger.

Il gravit les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouva de nouveau dans ce bureau dans lequel il avait passé tant d'heures à livrer les informations si difficilement gagnées en tant qu'espion pour le Lord. Albus les accueillit de son éternel regard pétillant, et il ne s'avoua pas le bondissement de son cœur. Mais c'était pourtant si rassurant de voir ce grand homme vivant et à leurs côtés. C'était comme une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour son corps de nouveau adolescent. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais pensé souhaiter ardemment revoir cet homme aux lubies si étranges. La preuve en direct par le bonbon qu'il lui tendit automatiquement à son arrivée.

Et à la grande surprise de celui-ci, il l'accepta. C'était une première pour eux deux. Ce fut le regard brillant qu'il lui attribua un sourire enthousiaste. Il ne s'était pas trompé en imaginant que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui n'était plus le jeune homme martyrisé par les Maraudeurs, mais bien un adulte au passé trouble.

« – Merci Severus d'avoir répondu à ma convocation. J'espère que Hermione a été aimable en venant te chercher, s'enquit-il à l'aborder en usant du véritable prénom de la jeune fille, faisant comprendre qu'il savait.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire malgré son irritation. Ce vieil homme était vraiment trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

– Non, elle a été égale à elle-même, une arrogante et fatigante Gryffondor, répondit-il imperturbable.

Pourquoi jouer l'innocence quand l'évidence était là. Il ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher plus longtemps son identité. A cette réponse, le directeur ne tint plus en place et se mit à rire de bon cœur en lançant un regard compatissant à Hermione, qui se retenait de lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Mais elle se contenta de serrer plus fortement sa baguette en une menace muette.

– Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est que nous allons avoir besoin de toi Severus, reprit sérieusement Dumbledore en arborant une mine grave.

Qu'allaient-ils encore inventer pour lui pourrir la vie ? Il estimait avoir assez donné de toute une vie pour cette cause, pour ne pas une nouvelle fois se sacrifier totalement. Mais il leur laisserait au moins le temps d'exposer leur souhait. Peut-être seraient-ils enfin raisonnables.

– Nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe, reprit-il en ne laissant pas le silence planer trop longtemps.

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire de nouveau lever son sourcil dans une mine presque sceptique. Et pourtant, il savait que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

– Vraiment ? Et quel est-il ?

– La coupe de Poufsouffle.

Donc Voldemort visait réellement des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs…

– Comment ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, intervint férocement la lionne, rapidement stoppée d'un mouvement de main du directeur.

Le brun porta son regard pourtant sur elle et constata des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée. Il se pinça mentalement, se reprenant. Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'elle soit fatiguée ?

– Nous l'avons trouvé en Hongrie. C'était un pays qu'affectionnait énormément Helga. La coupe est emprisonnée dans une barrière de glace et aucun des sorts que nous avons tenté n'a réussi à l'en sortir. Nous avons donc pensé qu'une potion serait la solution à notre problème. Et qui de mieux pour nous aider que le meilleur maître des potions, déclara-t-il en voilant à peine le compliment.

Il envoya un regard lourd de reproche à l'adolescente. C'était bien elle qui avait vendu la mèche.

– Ne reproche rien à Hermione. Elle ne m'a rien dit avant que je ne lui fasse comprendre que j'avais deviné que tu avais aussi fait partie de son voyage temporel. Seul un aveugle ne verrait pas ton changement qui coïncide avec son arrivée. J'ai réussi à la faire parler qu'à partir de là. Et je peine à en savoir plus, avoua-t-il.

Ainsi il avait compris seul… Il renifla, agacé. Ses petites investigations solitaires risquaient d'être corrompues mais peu importait. Ils avaient tous les trois un objectif commun : défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– C'est ainsi que vous me qualifiez Miss Granger ? Le meilleur maître des potions, rebondit-il sans retenir une grimace moqueuse envers elle.

Elle le darda d'un regard brûlant, aussi noir que la nuit et tueur qu'un avada. Elle appréciait moyennement ses moqueries.

– Je ne fais que relayer les propos de nombreuses personnes. Il ne reste qu'à vous de nous le prouver, rétorqua-t-elle avec défiance.

Oh ! Elle doutait de ses capacités à présent ? Il fit un sourire narquois.

– Je n'ai rien à vous prouver mais ma réussite saura, je l'espère, au moins vous convaincre.

– Fabuleux ! Maintenant que tout est clair, je vous prierai Severus d'aller vous préparer pour que vous puissiez analyser cette glace, s'enquit Albus de couper court à cette « dispute ».

Il fit une courbette polie et s'en alla, laissant Hermione fulminer sur place.

– Ma chère, pourquoi cette amertume entre vous ?

– Rien Albus. Cela a toujours été ainsi entre nous.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je constatais les premières semaines. Je pourrai même dire que vous sembliez détendus, voire proches.

Ce constat blessa la jeune fille qui pourtant le niait mais savait que c'était vrai. Elle s'était réellement sentie proche de lui, en confiance envers cet homme si cultivé. Et pourtant, elle avait maintenant l'impression qu'un mur de plusieurs mètres se dressait entre eux et que rien ne pourrait le détruire, voire le fissurer. Elle baissa la tête tristement.

– C'est du passé. Je me contenterai de ses capacités en potion. » répondit-elle avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin et Hermione ne put cacher son engouement à partir de Poudlard. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide, souhaitant passer le voyage en toute tranquillité. Mais c'était sans compter Lucius qui imposa rapidement sa présence. Elle lui attribua un regard neutre, retenant son expression ennuyée à sa vue. Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire charmant et prit place à ses côtés avec grâce.

« – Je m'étonnais de ne pas te voir ma belle. Je pourrais presque croire que tu m'évites, sous-entendit-il avec un regard de reproche qui dénotait avec son ton enjoué.

Oh, elle ne s'y trompait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié son initiative. Elle comprenait bien qu'il ne cautionnait pas que son trophée s'éloigne de lui. Elle ne se démonta pas et lui répondit avec une voix posée.

– Rassure-toi, mon cher Lucius. Je cherchais à avoir un compartiment vide pour être plus tranquille. Je savais bien que tu me retrouverais. Après tout, mon délicieux parfum suffit à te tracer le chemin pour me retrouver, déclara-t-elle d'une voix électrique. »

Le blond eut un frisson. En effet, ce parfum savait remuer ses sens et son odeur était si particulière, qu'il savait la reconnaître entre mille. Il se détendit, concédant le fait qu'elle restait une femme au caractère bien trempé. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, plongeant son nez dans ses longs cheveux. Il en aimait tellement la douceur et l'odeur. Ses muscles relâchèrent la pression et il se surprit à fermer les yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, surtout en présence de quelqu'un. Et pourtant avec elle, il sentait qu'il pouvait baisser ses barrières et enfin souffler un peu. Hermione elle-même s'étonna de ce changement. De sa main libre, il lui caressait l'avant bras avec une telle douceur. Rien à voir avec cette brutalité sensuelle dont il se servait souvent. Malgré son brusque changement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de même.

Cela pouvait être une autre façon pour mieux l'avoir dans ses filets.

Ce moment paradisiaque pour le sang pur fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de deux femmes.

« – Alors Lucius, on a trouvé son doudou, lâcha moqueusement une brune que Hermione identifia rapidement comme étant Bellatrix.

La blonde à ses côtés devait être Narcissa. Elle était magnifique avec sa peau de porcelaine, sa taille gracieuse. Une véritable poupée. Elle semblait plus jeune que eux de peut être deux années. Elles entrèrent et s'imposèrent même sur la banquette leur faisant face. Lucius grogna discrètement dans l'épaule de la brune qui se retint de rire. Voir cet homme contrarié était toujours aussi marrant.

– C'est aussi un plaisir de te voir Bellatrix, répondit-il d'une voix bien trop polie pour être sincère.

– Mettons de côtés ces politesses. N'oublie pas mon cher que tu es fiancé à ma sœur. J'espère que tu profites bien de la nouvelle, car cela ne te sera bientôt plus permis, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

– Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à présent dénuée de sympathie.

– Aucunement, je ne fais que te prévenir.

– Alors laisse-moi aussi te prévenir. Sache que ces fiançailles ne sont que des formalités que je peux aisément modifier. Je suis sûre que mon père serait plus que ravie que je lui fasse une descendance avec une famille si prestigieuse que les Tolstoï.

La bombe était lâchée. Il disait ouvertement que ce mariage était bancale et pouvait facilement être reconduit avec une autre. Entre autre avec elle. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Si il le faisait vraiment, comment devrait-elle réagir ? Accepter et ainsi être au plus proche des informations susceptibles de les aider ? C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Mais était-elle prête, même pour la cause, de passer sa vie avec lui ? Elle en doutait fortement…

Bellatrix et sa sœur blêmirent. Elle étaient prises de court.

– Tu...tu n'oserais pas !

– Ne me mets pas au défi ma chère.

– Penses-tu être le seul concerné ? Est-elle aussi enjouée que toi à l'idée de ce mariage ? Demanda-t-elle en la pointa du doigt.

L'attention était à présent tournée vers elle. Le moment fatidique. Qu'allait-elle répondre à cela...Son trouble était si évident ?

– Je ne pense pas avoir à répondre à une question aussi personnelle, surtout d'une personne qui n'a même pas pris la peine de se présenter et qui pense pouvoir me pointer impunément du doigt, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton maîtrisé et quelque peu hautain.

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux. Mais pour qui se prenait cette impertinente ?! Bellatrix fit un geste dans la bonne intention de sortir sa baguette mais Hermione fut plus rapide, ayant déjà la sienne pointée franchement vers elle.

– Ne pense pas que parce que vous êtes deux, j'hésiterai à vous lancer un sortilège. Il ne tient qu'à toi de te raviser et ne pas goûter aux sorts qui ont rendu aussi célèbre ma famille, la menaça-t-elle en étant toujours assise.

Les deux Black se tendirent. Elles avaient en effet connaissance de cette famille et ces connaissances si étendues. De nombreux sorts que eux seuls connaissaient. Le visage fermé, elles ouvrirent le compartiment et repartirent après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, promettant milles tortures. Elle le soutint, imperturbable.

La pression retomba lorsqu'elles furent partis. Le blond se recolla à elle, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

– Tu as été magnifique, souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Oui, il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas la prendre à même cette banquette. Tout en elle lui hurlait de la posséder. Et pourtant il se retenait. Sa démonstration de force de la dernière fois avait suffi à instaurer une évidence entre eux : elle lui appartenait. A présent, il ne tenait qu'à lui de la charmer doucement mais sûrement. Elle serait à lui corps et âme et cela malgré tout son esprit rebelle qu'il lisait encore dans ses yeux argentés.

– Merci. Mais je souhaiterais que tu règles tes histoires sans m'inclure la prochaine fois. Je ne souhaite pas avoir des problèmes inutiles avec les Black. Plus que ce que j'en ai déjà avec le Gryffondor, lâcha-t-elle en représailles.

Il passa sa main dans ses longues mèches, les caressant du bout des doigts, appréciant leur douceur. Il tira dessus sans prévenir, approchant leurs visages. Son souffle chaud s'écrasait sur le visage de la jeune fille qui ne rougissait même plus à ces gestes intimes. Il le faisait souvent. Il sourit, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Elle se fit la drôle de réflexion que son père aurait eu plaisir à observer des dents si bien entretenues. Elle mit de côté cette pensée, se claquant mentalement.

Ce n'était décidément pas le moment.

– Tu savais qu'elles étaient des Black.

– Bien-sûr. Je connais toutes les grandes familles de notre maison. Donc je te prierai de mieux tenir ta future belle-famille.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

– Mais il ne tient qu'à nous de faire que cette future belle-famille soit la tienne. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Malfoy ?

Un rictus. C'était toute l'envie qu'elle avait de faire. Et elle se retint encore une fois.

– Le mieux est un Tolstoï, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

Il voulait jouer aux familles les plus reconnues. Très bien. Elle en serait la gagnante pour sûre.

– Peut-être mais aujourd'hui, tu es la dernière héritière. Et pour refonder ta famille, il va te falloir de l'aide. Que je me ferais un plaisir de t'offrir, répondit-il d'une voix tendre avant de lui baiser sa main.

Elle fut surprise qu'il ne réponde pas à la provocation. Il concédait le fait que les Tolstoï soient mieux que les Malfoy? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il replongea sa tête dans son cou, refermant les yeux dans la bonne intention cette fois d'en profiter jusqu'à ce que le train arrive en gare.

– Tu seras ma promise, souffla-t-il avant de plonger dans le monde des songes. »

Son cœur se retourna. Sa promise... C'était si étrange à entendre de sa bouche et d'une façon si attendrissante. Elle devait absolument en parler à Matvei et Albus pour savoir quoi faire. Cette situation pouvait être à double tranchant. Elle avala de nouveau difficilement sa salive et ferma elle-même ses yeux.

Ses vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Le train arriva en gare, faisant papillonner des yeux les deux Serpentards. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Et à leur grande surprise, ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient bien dormi. Même trop au goût d'Hermione. Ils descendirent du train, le blond gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il était intraitable sur le fait que ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient discuter. C'était déjà décidé. Elle consentit à lui laisser ce caprice.

Lorsque leurs pieds frôlèrent les pavés de la gare, la fumée du train fit quelque peu écran entre les élèves et les parents qui attendaient leur progéniture. Et pourtant, elle la vit au milieu de toute cette foule. Elle était en première ligne, et se détachait tellement du reste qu'elle était facilement reconnaissable. Se tenait Henriette, beaucoup plus jeune, mais toujours aussi vivante et parfaite.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas plus et se mit à courir, se jetant dans ses bras sous le regard écarquillé de son peut-être futur fiancé. Henriette la réceptionna affectueusement, serrant ses bras sur sa taille fine. La Serpentard fut enveloppée par ce parfum si doux et cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était si bon de la retrouver.

 **Flash-Back**

Hermione avait longtemps parlé avec Albus de sa fille, la décrivant comme la personne aimante et chaleureuse qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle voyait bien que le directeur mourrait d'impatience de la rencontrer. Et c'était dans ce but qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le manoir familiale. Il n'avait pas changé mais semblait juste plus récent. Elle attrapa le cercle en métal et frappa à la porte en trois coups secs.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'un majordome vienne lui ouvrir. Il lui fit un sourire gracieux.

« – Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss? s'enquit l'employé d'un ton poli.

– Je souhaiterai parler avec Henriette Jean je vous prie.

– Et qui la demande ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix la coupa.

– Qui est-ce Bernard ?

C'était Henriette qui descendait le grand escalier dans une robe en soie verte émeraude. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Hermione retint difficilement son émoi. Elle lui avait tant manqué. La Lady s'imposa devant son majordome et fut celle lui faisant face. La sorcière réagit et fit une révérence distinguée.

– Je me présente, Hermione Granger. J'ai grand besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, Lady Jean.

La curiosité frappa la plus âgée qui appréciait le maintien parfait de cette étrangère. Elle se poussa, lui ouvrant sa porte.

– Je vous en prie. Bernard, apportez-nous du thé et une collation s'il-vous-plaît.

Le domestique s'inclina et partit remplir sa tâche. Hermione suivit son arrière grand-mère à travers les couloirs aux couleurs chaudes du manoir. Elle se retrouvèrent dans un salon aux tons bleus. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil. Le même qu'elle avait l'habitude de remplir lors de ses visites. La sensation de cuir frais lui ramena de nombreux souvenirs en tête.

– Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, mais vous semblez vous, me connaître, avisa la Lady.

– En effet. Il n'y a malheureusement aucune façon délicate pour vous l'annoncer alors je serais brève : je suis votre arrière petite fille.

La Lady perdit de sa superbe pendant un bref instant, montrant son trouble.

– Est-ce une blague ?

– Aucunement. Je ne m'avance pas trop en affirmant que vous avez connaissance du monde sorcier.

– En effet, répondit-elle en ne cachant pas la nouvelle vague d'intérêt qu'elle ressentit envers cette jeune fille.

– Je sais qu'en ce moment votre petite fille est au lycée et ce n'est personne d'autre que ma mère. En tout cas elle le sera dans quelques années, la rassura-t-elle.

– Essayez-vous de me dire que vous venez du futur, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Tout à fait. Et si je suis ici c'est pour changer le futur. J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire alors je préfère vous montrer mes souvenirs, répondit Hermione en faisant apparaître la pensine que lui avait passé Albus à cette occasion.

– Serait-ce une pensine ? s'extasia l'aristocrate.

– Tout à fait.

– C'est incroyable !

– Vous savez vous en servir ?

– On m'en a parlé. Il faut que je plonge ma tête dedans, n'est-ce-pas ?

– En effet. Ça peut surprendre la première fois mais dites vous que rien ne peut vous arriver dans ces souvenirs. Vous êtes seulement spectatrice de ce qui se passera. Et puis, je serais là avec vous. Vous êtes prête ? Demanda-t-elle tout en lui adressant sa main afin qu'elle la prenne. »

Celle-ci s'en saisit s'en hésiter et elles plongèrent de concert leurs visages dans l'eau fraîche qui contenait ses souvenirs.

Des heures passèrent et elles sortirent enfin, revenant dans la réalité. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle se retrouva écrasée contre une poitrine ferme. Elle se détendit, retrouvant ce parfum qui avait ce don de la calmer.

« – Mon enfant, je ne sais pas comment exprimer toutes ces émotions qui me traversent. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je dois te remercier.

Le tutoiement était sorti naturellement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était comme si elle avait véritablement vécu ces souvenirs, qu'ils lui appartenaient. Elle était heureuse de constater que le temps n'avait pas réussi à briser ce qu'elle était. Mais le plus émouvant pour elle, fut le moment où elle apprit l'identité de ses parents biologiques et que le monde auquel elle appartenait réellement était celui de la magie. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine à cette nouvelle. Elle était consciente qu'à son époque, son père était vivant. Elle retenait à grand mal ses larmes de couler. Toute sa bonne éducation était mise à mal. Hermione essuya une larme qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

– C'est un plaisir Henriette. Je peux te laisser seule afin que tu puisses assimiler tout ça, lui proposa-t-elle.

– Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je meurs d'envie de le rencontrer, avoua-t-elle comme une enfant.

Oui, elle redevenait l'enfant croulant sous l'envie de voir ses parents. Elle avait longtemps mis de côté cette idée mais à présent que la vie lui offrait la possibilité de le rencontrer. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

– Il est lui aussi impatient, lui confia Hermione.

Ces simples mots emplirent la Lady de bonheur.

– Attrape ma main et ne la lâche surtout pas, la prévint la sorcière.

– Attends je… je ne peux pas aller le rencontrer comme ça. Peut-être serait-il mieux de le rencontrer en tant que sorcière, je ne suis qu'une moldu et lui...le grand Albus Dumbledore…

Elle avait souvent entendu parler de cet homme si respecté dans le monde magique. Imaginer lui faire face et en tant que fille l'excitait comme l'effrayait. Et si il jugeait qu'une fille sans pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas.

– Rassure-toi. Il est au courant de ta situation. Je lui ai tout raconté Henriette. Il sait que tes pouvoirs t'ont été retiré. Et puis pour être honnête, je pense sincèrement qu'il n'en a que faire. Tu pourrais être une cracmol qu'il t'aimerait autant. Tu es son unique fille.

Rassurée, la Lady prit délicatement la main de la plus jeune.

– Tout se passera bien, lui assura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de transplaner. »

Elles se retrouvèrent dans d'immenses jardins encore colorés par la fin de l'été. Elles distinguèrent facilement la silhouette haute de Albus dans ses lourdes et magnifiques robes sorcières. Il posa un regard aimant sur elles et tendit sa main vers Henriette. Sans un mot, elle s'en saisit.

En quelques pas, elle fut à un seulement un mètre de lui. Son cœur bondissait dans tous les sens. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle constata des larmes dans les yeux bleus du sorcier. Sans attendre, il ouvrit ses bras et l'attrapa dans une embrassade. Elle se fondit dans ces bras qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle sentait toute la magie de cette homme l'envelopper dans un doux cocon.

« – Nous nous rencontrons enfin, ma fille, chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Hermione laissa couler une larme, touchée par cette scène attendrissante.

– Oui, père. Enfin, répondit-elle de la même émotion. »

Ce fut sur cette scène que Albus et Henriette se rencontrèrent pour finalement planifier de nombreuses rencontres, bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu. Ils se confièrent l'un à l'autre, créant des liens forts en très peu de temps. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle le présenta à sa famille, à son fils, sa belle fille et sa petite fille. Les présentations furent quelque peu mouvementés mais se finirent dans un repas en famille des plus accueillant. Hermione elle-même fut présentée comme étant son arrière petite fille, leur avouant le voyage temporel. Ce fut avec émotion qu'elle rencontra ses grands parents qui étaient décédés d'un accident d'avion à son époque. Elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de les rencontrer.

Autant dire qu'elle passa les meilleurs jours possible depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Lucius ne perdit pas de sa superbe et s'approcha d'elles, bien décidé à s'imposer comme étant son petit-ami. Il se gratta la gorge, faisant noter sa présence aux deux femmes. Hermione se détacha de Henriette, quelque peu contrariée qu'il ait interrompu leurs retrouvailles.

« – Enchanté ma Lady. Je me présente, Lucius Malfoy, se présenta-t-il tout en baisant sa main tout en finesse.

– Henriette Dumbledore, enchantée de vous rencontrer monsieur Malfoy, répondit-elle d'une voix chantante. Je vous présente Charles Fostier, dit-elle en désignant un homme se tenant discrètement à ses côtés.

L'homme lui serra la main poliment.

– Un plaisir monsieur Malfoy de vous rencontrer. J'ai souvent eu le plaisir d'échanger avec votre père, confia-t-il.

Lucius n'en menait pas large. C'était quoi cette histoire de Dumbledore ? La fille du directeur ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et maintenant il se retrouvait devant le fameux Charles Fostier dont son père lui parlait si souvent? Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu était un euphémisme. Il était jeune, à peine 20 ans, et avait déjà su s'imposer devant les grandes familles anglaise. Il avait imposé sa puissance française en un rien de temps.

Il en tremblerait presque d'excitation.

Il pensait avoir tout vu avec Yulia et pourtant elle savait encore le surprendre en étant étroitement liée à des personnes si influentes.

– Le plaisir est partagé Lord Fostier, répondit-il.

– Vous nous excuserez, mais nous sommes attendus. Passez une agréable journée, intervint Henriette.

– Je comprends. Hâtez-vous et passez d'agréables vacances, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers sa bien aimée.

Il fut collé à elle en peu de temps, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

– Passe de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de m'écrire ma belle, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers son père qu'il aperçut au loin. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais ne retint pas cette fois-ci le rougissement prendre possession de ses joues. Il aimait vraiment s'exhiber en public. Charles et Henriette échangèrent un regard complice et partirent de la gare.

Plus loin un homme blond accueillit son fils avec un regard curieux.

« – N'étais-tu pas avec Charles Fostier ?

– En effet père. Ainsi que Henriette Dumbledore et Yulia Tolstoï, ajouta-t-il.

Il constata avec satisfaction la lueur de fierté dans le regard de son père. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

– Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Rentrons mon fils. »

Et sur ses dernières paroles, ils partirent et transplanèrent jusqu'à leur manoir.


	12. 11 : Nous sommes une famille

_En raison de ma rentrée, je vous mets deux chapitres à la suite ( précisons également que je les trouve assez courts tous les deux, alors prenez-les comme un long chapitre ;D)_

 _Je ne sais pas si ma reprise va me permettre de publier aussi régulièrement mais je ferais au mieux pour que cela reste ainsi._

 _Merci pour toutes les personnes me laissant des reviews, même un simple mot me fait très plaisir et me donne toujours autant de motivation à continuer cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Nous sommes une famille**

* * *

Il passa la porte de son manoir, non sans bousculer son petit frère qui le regardait dédaigneusement. Avec un rictus sur le visage, il renversa sa valise d'un coup de pied, la faisant tomber dans la neige. Il ricana et entra avec un dernier regard moqueur pour celui qui partageait son sang. Celui-ci fut aidé par son père d'un coup de baguette qui lui posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule en soutien. Il était dur pour lui parfois de supporter les humeurs de son grand frère.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour, accueilli par la chaleur apaisante de la bâtisse. Un elfe de maison se précipita à leurs pieds, les soulageant de tous désagréments. Ils n'accordèrent même pas un regard à cette pauvre créature et jetèrent presque leurs manteaux. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, enveloppés par la douce odeur sucrée du thé et des pâtisseries qui les attendaient.

« – Mes garçons, je souhaiterais que vous montiez passer une tenue plus appropriée pour le repas de ce soir, lâcha Orion, un regard désapprobateur sur leurs vêtements.

– Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit à demander Sirius qui comptait passer sa soirée dans sa chambre.

– Nous avons un invité important. Je ne tolérerai en aucun cas que vous donniez une mauvaise image de vous. Vous représenterez un jour notre famille et il est de votre devoir de savoir rester noble en toutes circonstances, expliqua-t-il calmement. »

Sirius rechigna à cette idée. L'idée de passer un repas hypocrite aux longues conversations ennuyeuses n'était pas les critères d'un bon repas en vue à ses yeux. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Regulus hocha la tête. Protester n'aurait rien changé.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour monter dans leur chambre respective. Sirius claqua plus qu'il ne ferma sa porte. La mort de sa mère avait apaisé l'ambiance lourde de leur vie mais il restait des événements de ce type qui lui rappelait le fait qu'ils restaient une famille de sang-pur, avec un statut social à maintenir dans ce monde de faux-semblants. Malgré tout, il reconnaissait que son père leur imposait rarement ces moments déplaisants et pour ça, il ferait l'effort d'être parfaitement présentable pour l'invité de son père.

Orion de son côté se massait nerveusement sa nuque. Il ne se réjouissait pas non plus de ce repas qui ne tarderait pas à se produire. Il se rappela les conditions qui y amenèrent.

 **Flash-Back**

Il se tenait à son bureau, signant et lisant distraitement son courrier lorsqu'il sentit son avant bras brûler. Le maître requérait sa présence. Sans perdre plus de temps, il transplana à l'entrée du manoir Serpentard et passa les hautes grilles qui le protégeaient. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se retrouver aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, d'une manière charmante, l'accueillit d'un _Doloris_.

« – Tu sais pertinemment mon ami, que je n'aime pas attendre. Pourquoi prends-tu donc autant de temps ?

Son ami en question se redressa difficilement après cet accueil des plus piquant.

– Pardonnez-moi maître. Je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois, assura-t-il sans faiblir.

– Je l'espère pour toi. Je t'ai fais venir dans l'espoir que tu aies de nouvelles informations à me livrer sur Miss Tolstoï.

– Je n'ai pas de réelles informations sur elle, commença-t-il. Cependant, reprit-il en voyant déjà la baguette de son maître se repointer vers lui, mon fils détient des informations sur elle. Il m'a avoué qu'elle s'était déjà confié à lui sur son passé en Russie.

Cela suffit à stopper le mouvement. Celui-ci se transforma, passant langoureusement ses doigts sur les lignes de sa mâchoire. Il paraissait pensif.

– Ton fils n'est-il pas pourtant à Gryffondor ?

– Oui. Mais il a développé un certain intérêt pour elle et il est assez persistant, expliqua le paternel.

Voldemort fit un sourire narquois.

– Très bien, alors je te verrais ce soir chez toi.

Ces mots firent blêmir le Lord.

– Maître ?

– Il me semble que c'est ce soir que tes fils rentrent de Poudlard. Je pourrait m'entretenir avec ton aîné.

Il se retint de trembler d'appréhension. Il allait imposer la présence du Seigneur à ses enfants.

– Y aurait-il un problème Orion ? Demanda son maître en constatant son manque de réaction.

– Non mon seigneur. Cela sera un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure.

– Je préfère, lâcha t-il sombrement. J'arriverai pour le repas à 19 heures. Tu peux disposer. »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Orion qui quitta la pièce non sans empressement. Comment allait-il leur annoncer ?

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Il ne leur avait finalement rien dit. C'était lâche de sa part mais comment aurait-il fait pour l'annoncer ? Surtout à Sirius qui méprisait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la magie noire. Leurs relations s'étaient apaisées car il pensait au fond que son père pourrait se détourner d'un maître auquel il accordait peu d'importance. Mais c'était se fourvoyer que de penser ainsi.

Jamais il ne pourrait tourner le dos à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas l'âme assez courageuse pour ne serait-ce que l'imaginer.

Il guetta les aiguilles de l'horloge et avala difficilement lorsque 19 heures sonna en même temps que sa porte d'entrée. Le Seigneur aimait être ponctuel apparemment. L'elfe de maison se pressa d'aller ouvrir et s'agenouilla en constatant la présence écrasante du Mage noir. Orion s'agenouilla également jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la permission de se relever. Il conduisit son maître jusqu'au petit salon. Celui-ci le suivit sans un mot et regarda avec contentement la décoration du manoir.

Le Lord somma à un elfe d'aller chercher ses fils. Il s'installa lui-même dans un fauteuil face à Voldemort. Il se tenait droit, imperturbable mais au fond, il était prêt à exploser. Ses enfants le rejoignirent et se présentèrent avec élégance, notamment Sirius, qui faisait honneur à son rang sous le regard appréciateur de son père.

Orion se réjouissait du fait que l'apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit connu de peu de personnes. Ainsi, sa progéniture n'avait pas conscience de l'homme qui leur faisait face.

« – Tu dois être fier de tes enfants Orion. Ils sont magnifiques, commenta le mage noir.

En effet, il n'avait pas à se plaindre du physique de ses fils. Ils avaient tout deux un regard bleu aux teintes grises, des cheveux ondulants délicatement sur leurs épaules. L'un arborait des cheveux d'un noir profond alors que l'aîné les avait d'un brun chocolaté. Ils étaient tous deux grands, aux épaules larges et au torse bien formé. Le sport avait réussi à en faire deux hommes bien bâtis. Les adolescents se retinrent de sourire, appréciant le compliment.

– Oui, je dois dire que je suis réellement fier d'eux. Je sais qu'ils ne feront pas honte à notre famille, affirma le maître de maison.

Sirius fut profondément touché par ces mots qui semblaient sincères.

– Passons à table si vous le voulez bien, reprit-il.

Ils furent installés sur une longue table richement décorée aux mets fumant délicieusement. Le repas fut d'abord silencieux, voire tendu. L'atmosphère fut brisée par la voix chantante du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'adressa à Sirius.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à Gryffondor et que vos talents en tant que gardien faisait souvent gagner votre équipe au Quidditch.

– Il est vrai que je réussis à limiter les dégâts mais tout le mérite revient à James en tant qu'attrapeur.

– Vous voulez parler de James Potter ?

– Tout à fait. Vous devriez venir voir un de nos matchs. Vous seriez surpris de son talent. Il a réellement le niveau pour jouer chez les professionnels, clama-t-il avec confiance.

Orion se tendit. La proposition innocente de son fils avait crée une image mentale assez irréelle. Imaginer le seigneur dans une estrade entouré de Dumbledore avec ses bonbons au citron et son éternel bras droit Mcgonagall.

– Cela serait avec plaisir, mais je suis rarement disponible, répondit-il poliment.

– C'est dommage.

– Connaissez-vous Miss Tolstoï ? se lança-t-il enfin.

Le sujet était mis sur le tapis. Sirius sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

– En effet… C'est une de vos connaissances ?

– Non, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder à changer, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Cette réponse mit presque mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais la lueur qu'il vit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il répondit, lui coupa brièvement la respiration. Il vit l'homme se lever, contournant la table pour finalement lui faire face. Sirius fut crispé, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation.

– Vous êtes proches tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il tout en se penchant vers lui, rapprochant son visage à celui du plus jeune.

N'avait-il pas depuis un moment dépassé les limites de son espace personnel ? Il fut surpris du manque de réaction de son père. Il semblait presque résigné. Son frère par contre s'offusqua de ce comportement et sembla pour Sirius qu'il tenait à présent sa baguette dans sa main sous la table. Il éprouva un sentiment de gratitude mais se concentra sur cet inconnu bien présomptueux. Il ne se démonta pas, soutenant le regard intense de l'homme et bomba presque le torse pour garder constance. Par Merlin, il restait un Gryffondor!

– Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes proches. Mais il est arrivé que nous parlions d'expériences du passé, répondit-il sous le regard presque amusé du mage qui appréciait le courage dont faisait preuve l'adolescent.

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en est, ajouta-t-il tout en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise, le ramenant plus proche encore de lui.

Ce geste eut le mérite de déstabiliser Sirius qui eut un mouvement de recul. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

– Je vous prierai de me lâcher, prononça-t-il de la voix la plus assurée qu'il pouvait.

– Il n'en sera rien. Et vous jeune homme, je vous conseille de relâcher cette baguette. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il en coûte aux sorciers qui osent me menacer de leur baguette, qu'ils soient le fils ou non de la famille Black, prévint-il sans accorder un regard à Regulus qui s'était levé, prêt à défendre son frère de cet homme.

Le plus jeune lança un regard de détresse à son père, cherchant à savoir la démarche à suivre et ce qu'il vit le désarma. Son père était résigné, docile à ce qui se passait. Mais comment cela pouvait se passer ainsi ?

– Baisse ta baguette, ordonna Orion.

– Père que vous arrive-t-il, je… !

– Je t'ai dis de baisser ta baguette ! N'ose pas me contredire !

Le sang-pur se crispa et la baissa tout en lançant un regard désolé à son frère. Mais celui-ci ne le vit même pas, bien trop occupé à défier ce regard qui devenait progressivement carmin sous ses yeux. Voldemort sourit, attrapa le menton du Gryffondor.

– Livre-moi tes secrets, souffla-t-il.

Et une douleur vive prit possession de Sirius qui avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Sous les cris de son frère, Regulus tenta de nouveau de le défendre mais un regard de son père le retint. Comment pouvait-il laisser cet inconnu blesser son fils ? Pourquoi semblait-il soumis…? Et l'évidence le frappa avec horreur. Il regarda de nouveau cet invité, ces traits si parfaits et si nobles; cette aura si étouffante et ces yeux qui étaient devenus rouge. Il se trouvait en présence de Lord Voldemort. Il perdit des couleurs, s'écroulant presque au sol sous la puissance du choc. Son père avait invité ce psychopathe à manger chez eux ?!

Un sentiment de trahison envahit son cœur. Lui-même ne partageait pas les idées de ses parents mais n'avait jamais osé se rebeller comme son frère l'avait fait depuis tant d'années. Il n'avait pas comme projet d'avenir de se jeter aux pieds d'un homme qui souhaitait massacrer ses semblables. Et maintenant qu'il avait un avant goût du charisme et puissance du Maître, il redoutait le jour où son intérêt se tournerait sur lui. Il espérait même que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas savoir que l'un des héritiers Black ne serait pas laissé de côté.

Malheureusement.

Il contempla impuissant son frère se faire broyer le cerveau par le Seigneur qui ravageait sans honte l'intimité des souvenirs de Sirius. Il vaguait de souvenir en souvenir, ne laissant rien de côté. Il arriva enfin à ce qui l'intéressait et siffla d'appréciation. La beauté de la jeune fille n'avait pas été surestimée. Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Il étudia chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard de celle-ci. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce souvenir.

Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par cet échange bref dans les couloirs de Poudlard plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle avait été prise de panique mais surtout avait les réflexes d'une sorcière entraînée. Une sorcière ayant connu la guerre. Comment…? Et ce souvenir fut naturellement suivi par la conversation que le jeune Black eut avec son ami James. Les hypothèses qu'ils émirent bourdonnèrent dans les oreilles de Voldemort. Un viol. La précieuse héritière qu'il tentait de rallier à sa cause aurait été violé… ?!

Il se retira violemment de l'esprit de Sirius, le laissant tomber au sol, épuisé. Il n'en avait que faire. L'idée que quelqu'un l'ait touché le mettait dans une colère noire. On ne touchait pas impunément ce qui lui appartenait. Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'adolescent au bord de l'évanouissement.

– Dis-moi qui est proche d'elle à Poudlard.

– Je…

– Dis-le moi ou sinon je retourne dans ta tête pour trouver la réponse seul.

– Lu..Lucius Malfoy ! Se pressa-t-il de répondre, effrayé à l'idée que cette atroce douleur revienne.

Intéressant. Il se redressa, replaçant son costume. Il accorda un regard au Lord qui n'avait pas bougé mais dont les poings étaient serrés. Il devinait aisément qu'il se retenait à grande peine d'intervenir. Mais la peur faisait le reste. Il était pathétique.

– Je vais vous laisser Orion. J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Prends soin de tes fils et assure-toi la prochaine fois qu'ils soient plus dociles à ma présence, lui suggéra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse qui laissait pourtant deviner la menace évidente. »

Il partit en glissant un regard au plus jeune qui avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Pathétique. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot sur le bout de la langue. Avec un dernier rictus méprisant, il partit en laissant une famille brisée.

Orion se tourna vers eux, le regard dévasté par la culpabilité et la honte. Regulus le dévisageait sans retenue, montrant clairement le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Ne supportant plus de les voir ainsi, il prit sa baguette et fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

« Oubliette »

Ses fils s'évanouirent, perdant les souvenirs de cette soirée. Souvenirs que lui conserverait malheureusement.

* * *

Hermione était enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture dégageant une délicieuse odeur de vanille. Elle s'y pelotonna avec ravissement jusqu'au nez, son livre toujours en main. Elle avalait avec une telle facilité toutes les informations que renfermait ce livre. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Elle reconnut aisément Henriette qui à son tour, prit place sur le canapé. La jeune fille se colla instinctivement à elle, appréciant ces moments simples mais si réconfortants de la vie.

« – Que lisais-tu ? s'intéressa la plus âgée.

– Un livre sur la magie de l'esprit. J'ai le sentiment que je me retrouverais face à Voldemort et il est connu qu'il est un maître en légimencie. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il se délecte aussi facilement de mes pensées.

– Si il n'y a que ça, Charles est un fin Occlumens, l'informa t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

– En effet, je pourrais vous aider, ajouta le principal concerné, non sans cacher son amusement devant la tentative de discrétion dont sa marraine fit usage.

– Oh mon cher, tu étais là ? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, exprima-t-elle d'une moue qui se voulait innocente.

– Je n'en doute pas Henriette, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Hermione ricana, rapidement suivie par les autres occupants.

– Pour revenir à notre sujet, je pourrais en effet vous aider Miss, reprit-il sérieusement.

– Combien fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Hermione. Et j'apprécierai également que la barrière du vouvoiement soit levée. Nous sommes en famille, argumenta-t-elle.

Ces mots touchèrent le politicien qui eut un regard attendri pour ce petit bout de femme.

– Vous...Tu as raison Hermione, se reprit-il. Nous sommes en famille. »

Ravie que sa requête ait été entendu, elle s'enquit à le questionner sur l'art subtile de l'Occlumentie. Elle se devait de protéger son esprit. Il y répondit avec plaisir, montrant une certaine passion à cette pratique si peu maîtrisée.

« – Tu veux dire que c'est ainsi que tu as réussi à te projeter aussi facilement dans le monde de la politique ?

– Disons que l'Occlumentie m'a permis de protéger mes intérêts devant les rares personnes ayant la capacité de m'attaquer et j'ai usé à de nombreuses reprises à la Legimencie pour m'approprier des informations intéressantes, m'ouvrant des portes pourtant dites inaccessibles.

– Tu veux dire que tu leur as fait du chantage ?! Se scandalisa la jeune fille.

– Je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais il faut savoir que je n'en use que sur des personnes ayant à mes yeux, bien mérité un tel traitement. Le monde magique est bien aussi corrompu que celui des Moldus. Si tu ajoutes en plus la période si chaotique avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu arrives dans une plate-forme composée de traîtrises, de mensonges, de suspicions et manipulations. Je ne fais que m'infiltrer dans ce nid de serpent pour mieux m'en protéger.

Elle ne retint pas la lueur de respect envahir son regard. Elle devait avouer qu'il dégageait vraiment quelque chose de perturbant. Henriette s'entourait vraiment de personnes très charismatiques. Tout comme elle, se fit-elle la réflexion.

– Pour bien commencer, je te conseillerai de pratiquer tous les soirs au moins une heure de méditation. Il faut maîtriser les méandres de son propre esprit pour pouvoir espérer protéger ou attaquer un esprit. Il faut en comprendre toutes les clés, toutes les faiblesses. Tu verras progressivement que tu pourras bien mieux maîtriser tes émotions et ainsi te dresser un meilleur bouclier devant tes ennemis. Faire transparaître uniquement les émotions que tu souhaites sur ton visage sera une première arme et protection, expliqua-t-il calmement.

– Je n'avais pas pensé que la méditation m'aiderait. Et pourtant, j'en aurais eu besoin avant, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

– Je ne te cache pas que cela sera long et parfois dur à supporter mais j'ai le sentiment que tu as une prédisposition à cette matière, la rassura-t-il. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'heure du repas sonna. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Albus, qui se fit un plaisir de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, qui ne se priva elle-même du contact.

« – Je ne savais pas que tu pourrais te libérer pour les fêtes, commença Henriette.

– Je tenais à vous faire une surprise, avoua-t-il de son éternel regard pétillant. »

Ils prirent place à table et des conversations légères et agréables emplirent les murs de ce manoir, qui encore quelques semaines de cela, était laissé à l'abandon. Le Lord Tolstoï se tenait à leurs côtés, les couvant d'un regard protecteur. Elle se rappelait encore la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Albus et lui, l'ambiance avait été des plus tendues. Le maître des lieux souhaitait avoir des réponses à ses questions mais avait consenti à laisser du temps au directeur qui semblait difficilement se confier sur ce passé douloureux. Et pourtant ce soir, elle capta le regard déterminé qu'il lançait au portrait.

C'était le soir des révélations.

« – Je vous prie de me pardonner Lord Tolstoï. Il m'a fallu du temps mais ce soir je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur la mort de Yelena. »

Cette annonce figea la salle dans un silence lourd. Matvei hocha simplement la tête, attendant patiemment que les réponses arrivent enfin.

* * *

La neige tombait à une allure douce et calme. Elle recouvrait à présent les branches des arbres, qui pour certaines, cédèrent sous le poids. Le sol également était envahi de cette matière si froide et blanche. Un homme y brisa l'uniformité, y laissant la trace de ses pas qui le menaient à la porte d'un riche manoir. Il n'eut nul besoin de frapper, qu'un elfe de maison lui ouvrit le passage après de multitudes courbettes.

Il s'engagea dans la maison et ouvrit d'une main assurée la porte de ce qui semblait être un bureau. Il s'y trouvait un homme blond devant avoir la quarantaine, se tenant à son bureau, un verre d'alcool en main. En prenant connaissance de la présence du nouveau venu, il en lâcha presque son verre et se redressa pressement. Il plongea presque face contre terre devant lui. L'homme à la lourde cape noire lui attribua un regard froid.

« – Mon cher Abraxas. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec ton fils, en privé, précisa-t-il d'une voix qui se faisait charmante mais qui laissait apercevoir des teintes inquiétantes. »

Malfoy retint son corps de se crisper. Que voulait le maître à son fils? Il convoqua un elfe de maison et le pria de faire venir Lucius. Le maître s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir du bureau, ramenant ses deux mains sur ses genoux en une tenue parfaite. Il était beau et dangereusement intriguant. Abraxas se retira, et ressentit la terreur de perdre son enfant unique. Et pourtant, ce fut avec impuissance qu'il accéda à son salon.


	13. 12 : Elle est à moi

**Chapitre 12**

 **Elle est à moi**

* * *

Albus prit une expression grave, son regard se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« – Notre mariage avait déjà été annoncé. Nous devions nous unir éternellement le 01 Janvier, accueillant notre mariage comme chaque nouvelle année de bonheur que nous vivrions aux côtés l'un de l'autre, commença-t-il en étirant un sourire nostalgique.

Il y brûlait tellement d'amour que Hermione en fut déstabilisée. Était-ce réellement possible d'aimer aussi passionnément ? Un amour où l'un se sentait vide sans la présence de l'autre. L'idée d'être dépendante d'une personne à ce point l'effrayait presque. Éternellement condamnée à être liée à une autre vie que la sienne. C'était un fardeau qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas transporter à son tour. Et pourtant, si elle savait…

– Je voyais qu'elle agissait bizarrement. Elle cachait des sourires, semblait parfois stressée pour soudainement être euphorique. Elle pensait que je n'avais rien remarqué mais le moindre de ses changements d'humeur m'était perceptible. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé un jour ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle m'a fait un sourire mystérieux et m'a juste répondu que c'était une surprise qu'elle garderait secrète jusqu'à notre mariage. Cela m'a suffi à ne plus m'inquiéter et me concentrer sur les préparations. Je voulais lui offrir le mariage, le plus féerique et irréaliste de tous. Il devait être unique, tout comme l'amour que je lui porte.

La Gryffondor nota qu'il parlait de son amour au présent et non pas au passé. Elle constatait douloureusement qu'il l'aimait encore comme au premier jour. Comment pouvions-nous nous lancer consciemment dans une relation qui risquait de nous faire souffrir au point de nous faire perdre une partie de notre âme? Car seul un aveugle ne verrait pas la douleur dans chaque mot, chaque syllabe prononcée au souvenir de sa bien-aimée. Une partie de lui avait rejoint Yelena dans la mort.

– Mais tout changea ce soir là. Elle dégageait une aura sombre, et je la surprenais, la main sur son ventre, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était plus comme lors de ses petits changements d'humeur, c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Je l'ai obligé à me parler, à me dire ce qui la tracassait. Seul le nom de Gellert a passé ses lèvres. C'en fut assez pour moi et j'ai transplané jusqu'à celui que je considérais comme mon frère, comme celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Je me suis retrouvé à sa porte qu'il a ouvert à mon arrivée. Comme à son habitude, il avait senti mon aura et il m'a accueilli avec son éternel expression emplie de malice. Il était comme ça et j'avais depuis longtemps appris à l'apprécier comme il était.

Hermione se crispa. Leur pré-sentiment était peut-être justifié : Gellert Grindelwald était impliqué avec les conditions étranges de naissance de Henriette.

– Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait avec Yelena, j'ai vu son visage changer. Il était haineux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et surtout pas à mon encontre. C'était comme une autre personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Il semblait presque avoir retirer un masque, pour ne laisser que du dégoût et de la haine pour moi. Je pense que ce sont ses mots qui m'ont le plus choqué. _Tu pensais sincèrement que je te la laisserais ? Elle n'est et ne sera jamais faite pour toi. Elle mérite bien mieux, et ma douce sera bientôt à sa place._

Sa douce…. ? Ils semblèrent réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

– Il l'aimait ! Intervint la plus jeune dans une pulsion.

– Oui. Il l'aimait d'un amour dévorant, malsain. Il m'a alors dit combien elle ne me méritait pas, qu'elle serait malheureuse à mes côtés. Qu'elle ne brillerait pas comme elle le devrait… Je voyais cette lueur de folie dans son regard et comprenais maintenant que Yelena détourne ses yeux de moi lorsque je lui demandais des explications. Cet amour n'était que pure folie qui lui broyait toute logique. Rien n'avait plus de sens pour lui que d'être avec elle.

– Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda d'une voix inquiétante le Lord qui se tordait les mains sous la colère sourde qui l'envahissait.

– Je l'ai sommé de ne plus s'approcher de nous et que notre amitié n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je ne pouvais accepter cela, surtout lorsque je sentais au fond de moi que cet amour était dangereux. Je pensais qu'il serait farouche à mon rejet mais il n'en a rien fait. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire ça a été de me sourire, confiant et me dire simplement que son amour serait aussi éternel que la magie. Je l'ai laissé sur ces derniers mots et lorsque j'ai rejoint Yelena, elle était en larmes. C'était notre meilleur ami, notre confident. On perdait un être cher. Je n'ai eu que la force de la prendre dans mes bras, la laissant pleurer contre moi toute la nuit.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réduit en charpie cet impertinent ! Explosa Matvei

– C'était mon ami, répondit-il d'un ton attristé.

Un ami qui convoitait sa femme. Un ami qui allait le trahir et lui enlever ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Hermione en eut presque la nausée.

– J'ai écouté mon instinct et j'ai renforcé les protections autour de mon manoir. Yelena était la plupart du temps chez elle, en sécurité entre les murs du manoir Tolstoï mais elle venait souvent chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée. Je voyais qu'elle était triste et pourtant elle s'obligeait à sourire. Alors j'en fis de même, mettant de côté cette perte pour me concentrer sur notre bonheur commun. Mais si j'avais su…

Un silence se plaça. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres. Que s'était-il passé ?

– Je préparais le petit déjeuner, et un hibou s'est posé dans notre salon. Yelena s'est enquise à recueillir le courrier. J'ai entendu le hibou partir en quelques battements d'ailes mais un silence lourd s'était imposé. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque je l'ai rejointe, la lettre se brûlait devant nos yeux, surpris pour moi et vide d'expression pour les siens. Elle était comme déconnectée. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'a stoppé, posant une main douce sur ma joue. Je ne peux pas vous décrire le regard qu'elle m'a attribué. C'était si intense… J'y voyais de la tristesse, de la résignation mais ce qui surplombait cela était l'amour qu'elle me portait. Elle a fermé ses yeux et s'est approchée afin de m'embrasser. J'y ai répondu, me perdant dans cet échange et soudainement, dans un dernier effleurement, elle a transplané après m'avoir murmuré ces mots _« Tout sera bientôt fini mon amour »_. Ce sont ses derniers mots. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ce jour.

Cela tomba lourdement dans leurs oreilles. Elle l'avait quitté suite à une lettre.

– Et tu n'as eu aucunes explications ?! s'étonna le Lord.

– De sa bouche ? Jamais. Mais de Gellert, j'en eu beaucoup. Il s'extasiait sur le fait qu'elle m'avait abandonné pour lui, qu'elle était sienne à présent. Tout cela par le biais de lettres. Je ne lui ai jamais fait face et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je cherchais par tous les moyens à le retrouver et à la revoir. Avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Aucune doute ne me traversait sur le fait qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté pour Gellert. Rien n'aurait pu m'en dissuader. Plusieurs mois sont passés ainsi, sans résultat. Il était tel un fantôme qui faisait de plus en plus parler de lui et ses idées par ses fidèles qui s'accumulaient à une allure effrayante. Le grand mage noir Gellert Grindelwald, c'était ainsi qu'il se faisait connaître mais à aucun moment je n'ai réussi à le voir. Jusqu'au jour où, alors que je me battais dans un énième combat contre ses fidèles, il est apparu. La rage l'entourait. Il était tel une bête sauvage. Il s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à mon incroyable résistance. J'ai été sauvé de justesse, et ça a été le début de plusieurs rencontres toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Les années passèrent ainsi, prolongeant inlassablement cette guerre. Il n'était que violence et répétait sans cesse que c'était de ma faute sans jamais me dire pour quelle raison. Il se refusait à me répondre à propos de Yelena mais pas éternellement. Un jour, il a craqué, et m'a hurlé qu'elle était morte. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais la récupérer.

Ce furent les mots les plus difficiles à prononcer de toute son histoire. Ils en avaient tous conscience et attendirent patiemment qu'il ait la force de continuer.

– Il me jetait à la figure la mort de ma fiancée et osait m'en tenir rigueur. J'ai perdu le contrôle et ce fut ce jour adulé par beaucoup, que je le défis. Il était presque mort lorsqu'on m'obligea à me stopper. J'avais depuis un moment laissé tomber ma baguette pour le ruer de coups. Je sentais les os de ma main craquer sur son visage. Le visage de celui qui était un frère pour moi. Mais à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : qu'il souffre. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. La seule chose qui m'a fait me stopper fut un sort qui me fit perdre conscience alors que j'étais sur le point de faire l'irréparable. J'allais prononcer le sort de la mort. Je pouvais déjà à cette époque le jeter sans baguette...avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Henriette ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur son père, le serrant contre sa poitrine, tout en laissant elle-même les larmes couler. Au diable l'éducation noble et toutes les règles qui en découlaient, elle n'était plus qu'une enfant tentant désespéramment de soulager l'âme torturée de son père.

Hermione était secouée par cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Yelena à abandonner sa famille pour rejoindre ce monstre ? Albus ne semblait pas en savoir plus et les seuls en capacité de répondre à ses questions étaient Grindelwald et Yelena. Tous deux morts à sa connaissance. Le mystère douloureux allait-il rester, dévorant toujours plus sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Une solution se trouvait toujours dans toute situation. Elle en avait la conviction.

Ces révélations leur retournèrent le cœur. Des inconnus subsistaient et ils allaient devoir faire avec. La brune posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Albus et lui fit un sourire compatissant, lui apportant tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

* * *

Toc, toc. On tapait à la porte, d'une façon qui se voulait assurée. Une invitation à entrer fut émise d'une voix enchanteresse. L'invité se posta droit comme un piqué, le regard dirigé droit vers lui, sans émotion. Sans attendre, il se jeta au sol avec grâce, se mettant à genoux devant celui qui serait un jour son maître. Il entendit les pas de l'homme se rapprocher, signifiant que celui-ci s'était relevé de son fauteuil en velours rouge. Les pas se stoppèrent juste devant lui. Il pouvait sentir sa présence l'écraser littéralement. Ce ne fut que par un extraordinaire contrôle sur lui-même, qu'il ne s'était pas écrasé au sol telle la carpette qu'il était aux yeux de celui qui le surplombait. Le silence qui s'était installé rendait ce moment des plus inconfortable.

Il ne savait que penser de cette entrevue si précipitée. Son père avait bien prévu de le présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il pensait organiser cela à la fin de l'année, une fois sa 7e année de validée. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il se retrouvait aux pieds du plus grand et terrible sorcier. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit une main lui redressant délicatement le menton. Cela lui fit plonger son regard dans celui noir comme la nuit du plus âgé.

Son cœur en rata un battement. Il devait avouer ne jamais avoir vu un homme aussi beau. Il appréciait les formes féminines et n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer les atouts des hommes à part les siens ; mais aujourd'hui, il sentit son corps réagir à celui si attractif de son maître. Il se sentait petit et insignifiant. Un être misérable qui tentait de survivre, attiré par les doux rayons de lumière dégagés par l'être supérieur qu'était Voldemort. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi et aurait torturé le premier ayant émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse se sentir si insipide devant la beauté d'un autre. Et pourtant…

Une fine ligne s'étira sur le visage si parfait du mage noir. Un sourire froid, hautain qui donna un frisson au Serpentard. Par Merlin, il en perdait la tête.

« – Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Lucius. Abraxas m'a souvent vanté tes qualités, s'exprima Voldemort en ne lâchant toujours pas le menton du blond qui réunit toutes ses forces afin que sa voix ne tremble pas.

– C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Il me tardait de vous offrir mes loyaux services, répondit-il avec émotion.

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

– Quelle dévotion, pointa le mage. J'aime ça, reprit-il tout en se redressant.

Il lui indiqua d'un mouvement de main d'en faire de même. Il lui tourna autour, lentement, langoureusement. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet, faisant sauter la poitrine du blond à chaque fois. Il était proie à la minutieuse observation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attendait, n'initiant aucun geste afin de stopper ce qui se passait. Il attendait simplement, tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

– Connais-tu Yulia Tolstoï ? Lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Salazar ! La question le prit de court. Mais pourquoi était-il étonné ? Il avait appris par son père qu'il en faisait presque une obsession. Il la voulait dans ses rangs, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Étant son camarade de classe, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il souhaite avoir des informations par lui. Il se reprit.

– Oui mon Seigneur.

– Comment est-elle ?

– Magnifique, avoua-t-il sans réfléchir.

C'était la première pensée qu'il avait eu et avait parlé sans retenue.

– Vraiment ? Un Malfoy qui trouve un être magnifique en dehors de lui-même, lâcha-t-il avec un brin de moquerie.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas conseillé de répliquer.

– Pourquoi l'est-elle ? Reprit-il.

– Elle a un physique ensorcelant, et un esprit combatif que l'on souhaite dompter. Elle vous fait retourner vos sens de son parfum si délicat, et sa voix semble ronronner lorsque son esprit rebelle prend le dessus. Elle est magnifique en tous points, s'ouvrit sans honte le Serpentard.

Il estimait qu'il valait mieux être le plus honnête possible. Il n'y avait pas de place à la honte ou aux propos déplacés. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire et même attiser encore plus si c'était possible, sa curiosité. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, penchant son visage.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient par cette proximité indécente. Lucius était submergé par ces sensations grisantes et fut enveloppé par le parfum fruité de son maître.

– Montre-la moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comment il pourrait faire cela, qu'il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il avait déjà expérimenté cela, son père l'ayant initié aux arts de l'esprit. Il baissa ses pauvres barrières, tentant de montrer ainsi sa soumission. Voldemort apprécia l'attention et lui caressa le visage.

– C'est cela, laisse-toi faire, l'encouragea-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que le mage noir se plongea dans ses souvenirs et la vit à travers le regard de Lucius. Il la vit sous son esprit rebelle, son regard défiant quiconque d'oser la contredire, son rictus moqueur et hautain. Il la vit charmer ces pauvres Gryffondors, de ses mouvements si lents et langoureux. C'était si obscène cette façon qu'elle avait de rouler les hanches. Il la vit chuchotant d'une voix lascive. Il la vit un sourire doux, presque maternel se poser sur lui, son visage illuminant le reste de la pièce. Il la vit concentrée sur son livre, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, un crayon mordillé d'agacement. Et surtout, il la vit, collée à un mur, les fesses cambrées, le corps crispé et le visage à la fois horrifié et empourpré par les folles sensations ressenties. Elle était magnifique. Pourtant, à défaut de lui plaire, cette vision lui broya le cœur de jalousie.

Elle était sienne.

Il se retira brutalement de l'esprit de Lucius qui soufflait bruyamment. Il avait souffert de ce retrait.

– J'ai appris que tu souhaitais te marier à elle, commença le Seigneur d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

– En effet. Je souhaitais ainsi la ramener dans vos rangs à travers notre mariage, confessa-t-il avec dévotion.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait les seules raisons qui le motivaient mais il se gardait bien d'en rajouter plus.

– J'ai pourtant l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison, pointa Voldemort d'une voix sévère.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une poigne ferme le redressa et le projeta contre le mur. Son souffle se coupa sous la douleur. Il avait sûrement une ou deux côtes de brisées. La poigne reprit de plus belle, et il tomba sur un regard à présent carmin. Ils n'étaient que colère froide et tremblante.

Qu'avait-il vu pour réagir ainsi ?

– Lucius, aimes-tu la dominer ?

Par Merlin oui ! Il ne répondit pas pourtant. Il sentait que sa vie ne tenait à plus grand-chose. Ses poignets furent réunis et amenés au-dessus de sa tête, retenue en une main.

– Tu aimes te servir de ces mains et tu penses pouvoir la dominer par la force. Et pourtant, regarde avec quelle facilité je te maîtrise. Aimerais-tu aussi que je te domine ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Un tremblement le traversa à cette optique. Il était à la fois effrayé et excité. L'autre main encore libre se posa au niveau de son entrejambe, y posant une poigne ferme et assurée.

– Tu aimerais la combler de ton sexe dont tu es si fier. Je pourrais te mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol telle une chienne et te prouver que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon en comparaison à ce qui te déchirerait les chaires, reprit-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Lucius sentit son membre durcir, de façon incontrôlable. Son maître savait dans quel état il était et sentait la preuve sous sa main.

– Tu veux la dominer mais il faut que tu comprennes Lucius. . .Qui domine, déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude en appuyant chaque mot. A genoux, souffla-t-il autoritairement.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Son corps avait réagi seul. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il tomba sur un membre gorgé de sang semblant si doux et si dure.

– Suces-moi Lucius.

Le blond tendit sa bouche, sortant timidement sa langue. Il n'avait jamais fait cela et ne pensait pas à avoir le faire un jour. Il devrait se sentir honteux mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait juste intimidé et inexpérimenté. Comblerait-il son maître ? Une main choppa ses cheveux et le tira en avant, le faisant prendre jusqu'à la garde la colonne de chaire du mage qui émit un gémissement de satisfaction.

Ce fut la seule initiative de Voldemort qui laissa l'adolescent trouver son rythme, se donnant à cœur joie à la tâche. Il lui caressait les cheveux de contentement. Il posait sur lui un regard satisfait, aimant cette soumission. Il aimait ce regard fiévreux et larmoyant qui lui faisait face. Les bruits indécents de succions emplissaient la pièce, entrecoupés par les gémissements des deux hommes. Lorsqu'il sentit la fin arriver, il attrapa de nouveau ses cheveux, le tenant en place.

– Avale tout.

C'était clair. Lucius sentit le long jet de ce liquide visqueux, qu'il aimait tant répandre sur le visage de ses conquêtes et à présent, il devait l'avaler en repoussant toute envie de recracher. Une fois le sexe de son maître nettoyé, sa tête fut tirée en arrière. Voldemort s'était penché à son niveau.

– La prochaine fois que tu auras l'idée de la dominer tu te rappelleras de quelle façon ma queue a violé ta bouche. Je suis celui qui domine les autres. Elle est à moi, et on ne touche pas ce qui est à moi Lucius. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit, laissant le sang-pur au sol dévasté. Il essuya une goutte de sperme au coin de sa lèvre et ne sentit même pas la larme coulant de son œil. Une larme de honte, de frustration, de tristesse peut-être. Mais une larme dans le déni.


	14. 13 : C'est bien téméraire de ta part

_Bonjour à tous. Je tenais à travers ce petit mot remercier tout particulièrement **Luffynette** qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre posté. Un petit mot, mais qui suffit à me dire que l'histoire continue à plaire et qu'il en sera de même, je l'espère, pour chaque prochain chapitre. _

_Une pensée également pour **Angel-ina66200** qui me montre toujours autant d'engouement à chacune de ses review. C'est avec plaisir que j'y réponds!_

 _Merci à vous et merci aux personnes continuant à suivre cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **C'est bien téméraire de ta part**

* * *

Les vacances passèrent vite, bien trop vite même aux yeux d'une jolie brune, qui appréciait cette vie de famille chaleureuse. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'était bien assez reposée et devait reprendre ses recherches. Ils avaient trouvé un Horcruxe mais attendaient toujours que Severus parvienne à défaire cette matière indestructible.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur Lucius qui, droit comme un piqué, s'installa face à elle après un mouvement de tête gracieux en salutations.

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un bel euphémisme. Que lui prenait-il ? Habituellement, il serait déjà collé à elle, se servant de son épaule comme d'un coussin. Seulement là, il était en face d'elle de façon dirons-nous civilisée, et ne lui attribuait plus ce regard possessif. Il n'en restait plus qu'un regard fuyant, presque résigné. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant ses vacances ? Elle l'avouait difficilement mais malgré cet épisode humiliant, elle continuait à apprécier le sorcier. Difficile à croire et pourtant... Malgré ses airs, il restait un homme intelligent, très gracieux ainsi qu'un joueur hors-pair de Quidditch. Et ce côté possessif, purement animal, s'était progressivement transformé en des attentions, presque de la tendresse, si elle osait le dire.

De le voir maintenant fuir presque son regard lui fit quelque chose.

« – Tout va bien Lucius ?

Ce fut discret mais elle discerna un tremblement. Cela aurait-il un lien avec Voldemort ? Elle osa dans une pulsion purement Gryffondor, de se lever et s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prenant la main, qu'il retira aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant tes vacances ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix concernée.

A ces mots, il eut une vision de ce qui s'était passé et en ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il avait aimé comme il avait détesté. Aimé se faire dominer par le sorcier qu'il idolâtrait mais avait détesté l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le dominer. Sans parler du fait que cela soit un homme. Il sentait à la fois de la fierté d'avoir contenté son maître et de la honte de s'être senti si soumis. Ce n'était pas ce que devait être un Malfoy! Mais ce qui le retournait le plus était l'idée de ne plus pouvoir s'approprier la sorcière. Par le biais de son père, le Seigneur avait été clair : rester à ses côtés pour la rendre inaccessible à d'autres mais plus aucun contact, regard, parole possessive à son encontre ne seraient tolérées. Il devait totalement l'isoler.

Il l'avait perdu au profit de son maître.

Elle était sienne.

– Ce n'est rien Yulia, je t'assure. Mon père a juste eu beaucoup de travail. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela sonnait-il si faux ?

– Oh...Je comprends.

Un silence s'installa. Elle ne savait décidément pas comment le combler. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveaux et d'autres élèves de leur maison s'installèrent avec eux. Elle leur attribua un sourire poli, appréciant les conversations qu'ils entamèrent. Elle y participa de bon cœur sous le regard perçant de Lucius. Lorsqu'un des élèves posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste purement innocent, le blond la rejeta brutalement.

– Ne la touche pas, prévint-il d'une voix sombre.

L'ambiance devint glaciale. Mais que lui prenait-il ?

– Enfin Lucius il ne m'a rien…

– Il n'est pas autorisé à te toucher, la coupa-t-il, tranchant. »

Son ton ne laissait même pas place au débat. L'élève s'excusa en envoyant un regard étrange à Hermione qui ne sut le décrypter. Mais elle sentait que cet incident ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Les serpentards préfèrent partir dans une excuse pitoyable, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

Elle soupira.

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de son livre, ignorant le jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre et pourtant, portait toute son attention à la sorcière.

* * *

Severus remarqua immédiatement le changement. Quelque chose clochait. Son ami n'était plus accroché à Hermione et elle semblait presque poser un regard inquiet sur lui. Le monde à l'envers en somme. Attention, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais il devait avouer que c'était étrange et cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, Lucius serait introduit à lui à la fin de l'année et pas avant normalement.

Alors quoi ?

« – Au fait Severus, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à te voir après le repas, annonça-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'elle conservait devant des témoins. Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui attribua son ami. Ils finirent rapidement le repas et Hermione partit avant eux. Alors que Severus allait se rendre à son rendez-vous, une main lui attrapa le bras, le retenant sur place.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Lucius ?

– Ne t'approche plus d'elle, c'est compris ? Le menaça-t-il sans répondre.

– Pourquoi ? Trop peur que ta petite copine fricote avec un autre ? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas mon type.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Severus. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Cela vient de plus haut, précisa-t-il légèrement tendu.

Cela suffit au brun pour comprendre le sous-entendu : Voldemort. Comment c'était possible ? L'aurait-il rencontré plus tôt que prévu ? Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresserait à ce point à elle ?

Un mauvais pré-sentiment le prit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était bien différent de l'intérêt qu'il portait habituellement à ses futurs recrues ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

– Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à elle ?

– Cela regarde uniquement le Seigneur. Nous n'avons pas à comprendre ses actions, le reprit le blond avec un regard sévère.

Le détourner de la voie des Mangemorts allait être plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il sentait tellement de dévotion que cela le rendait presque mal à l'aise.

– Bien-sûr. Rassure-toi, je prendrais mes distances avec elle. Je ne souhaiterai pas le contrarier. »

Cela sembla suffire au Serpentard qui partit vaquer à ses occupations. Sûrement chercherait-il à trouver Hermione afin de la surveiller.

* * *

Elle était parti en direction du bureau de Albus, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Elle avait remarqué l'éloignement des autres élèves, les regards qu'ils lui envoyaient : ils la fuyaient. Elle avait également vu ce regard soumis envers Lucius. C'était sans difficulté qu'elle comprenait qu'il en était la cause.

Génial.

Elle était à présent telle la peste de la maison Serpentard. Elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis mais sans contacts, sa mission risquait d'être plus compliquée.

« – Bonsoir Yulia, l'accueillit le directeur.

– Bonsoir Albus.

Elle s'installa sur un siège, et ferma les yeux, se mettant en méditation. Elle avait pris ce réflexe dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps. Elle sentait ainsi avoir plus de contrôle sur ses émotions et par conséquent, se sentir plus en sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus toujours aussi fermé. Son regard n'était que dédain froid. Les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdaient pas facilement. Même en ayant retrouvé son corps d'adolescent, on sentait toujours ce poids immense faisant courber ses épaules. Il n'était en rien libéré de cette pression et n'en sentirait les liens rompus, qu'au moment où la vie de cet être démoniaque rejoindrait enfin l'au-delà.

– Professeur, le salua-t-il respectueusement.

– Nous t'attendions Severus, lui répondit-il avec un regard aimant.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tirer beaucoup d'informations sur la vie de ce futur maître des potions, estimant que si des choses devaient se faire savoir, elles seraient dites par Severus lui-même et personne d'autre. Et malgré tout, il avait aisément compris qu'il n'avait pas eu une position facile dans cette guerre. Cet aspect froid, fermé à tous, se faisant toujours discret : il était un espion.

Un espion des plus sollicité.

Il l'avait compris par lui-même et espérait ne pas avoir à en recourir.

– J'ai cru comprendre que l'échantillon que nous t'avons donné ne te suffit pas pour compléter la potion.

– Exact. Je souhaiterai directement travailler à la source.

– Très bien. J'ai amené tout ton matériel sur place, tu pourras y travailler toute la nuit si tu le souhaites. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à un Prefet en chef, lui expliquant qu'une soudaine fièvre t'oblige à rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit, voire plus, lui expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Toujours à avoir un train d'avance. Il renifla faussement et ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il ajouter de toute façon ?

– Attrapez tous les deux ma main.

– Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée que Miss Granger vienne avec nous.

La voix sombre du Serpentard stoppa Hermione dans son mouvement. Que lui prenait-il ?

– Et je peux savoir en quoi cela serait une mauvaise idée ? Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

– Lucius a reçu l'ordre de vous surveiller et de ne laisser personne vous approcher. Il doit vous isoler, vous rendre plus faible et accessible.

L'information arriva lourdement jusqu'aux oreilles de la sorcière.

– Comment, mais… ?

Elle en était déstabilisée. Un ordre ? Cela voulait dire… !

– Voldemort, annonça froidement le directeur.

Severus confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

– Nous avions prévu que cela puisse arriver, reprit-il d'une façon plus maîtrisé.

– Oui mais de là à attirer l'attention de Voldemort lui-même ! Je ne pensais pas que le nom de ma famille aurait autant d'impact, avoua-t-elle.

– A quoi vous attendiez-vous Miss Granger ? Cette famille a longtemps été idolâtrée, très respectée autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Bien sûr que votre nom attirerait son attention.

– Mais pas au point à ce qu'il souhaite m'isoler. C'est bien trop pour une seule recrue, remarqua-t-elle.

– Tu as raison, il doit y avoir autre chose.

– Saurait-il que nous sommes parents ?

L'esprit du brun s'arrêta sur ça. Ils étaient quoi ? A l'expression de l'élève, Albus comprit qu'il n'était apparemment pas au courant de ce fait.

– Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

– Non, je découvre qu'elle s'est gardée de me révéler beaucoup d'informations, fit-il remarquer acerbe.

– Cela ne vous regardez pas, professeur, trouva-t-elle simplement comme explication.

– J'estime que cette information aurait dû m'être transmise. Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez caché la couleur de vos sous-vêtements, rétorqua-t-il un brin moqueur.

– Ne soyez pas disgracieux, le reprit-elle.

– Je le suis et continuerai à l'être, si vous vous évertuez à penser que vous pourrez régler tout cela seule.

– C'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre que vous n'auriez plus besoin de moi à l'avenir. Je fais de même, répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son ton de reproche.

On y était. Albus observait silencieusement l'échange, sachant qu'ils en avaient besoin.

– C'est différent…

– Et en quoi je vous prie ?

– Vous auriez pu partager ce fait bien avant notre...altercation, trouva-t-il comme terme pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient échangé.

– C'est personnel. Je n'avais aucune raison de vous le dire.

– A partir du moment où vous êtes parente d'un sorcier tel que Albus Dumbledore, cela vient au-delà de la vie personnelle, lui reprocha-t-il.

– Vraiment ? Alors j'imagine que lorsqu'on est la personne responsable du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au courant de la prophétie, ne relève pas non plus uniquement de la vie personnelle.

– Comment vous… ?

Elle avait appuyé sur un point douloureux, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout à ce moment là. Elle ne souhaitait que répliquer plus fortement que lui et ne pas le laisser contrôler cet échange. Elle aurait le dernier mot, un point c'est tout.

– Albus en a parlé à Harry. Il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit que vous êtes celui qui a livré l'information à Voldemort. Vous êtes responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Il accusa difficilement le coup. C'était une faute qu'il porterait pour le restant de sa vie. Le remord le rongeait depuis tellement de temps.

– Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit, alors que c'est en lien direct avec notre mission ? Quel événement fera que vous vous éloignerez de Lily Evans, faisant de vous un Mangemort ? A quel moment, et occasion, avez-vous eu cette précieuse information, que vous vous êtes empressé de livrer à votre maître ?

Elle allait loin, même trop. Elle avait dépassé une ligne. Elle le sut au moment où son regard rencontra celui de son interlocuteur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi glacial, meurtrier.

– Vous avez raison. Ce sont des informations capitales, concéda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle s'en figea.

– Je maintiens que vous devriez rejoindre la Salle Commune. Lucius doit vous chercher. Nous parlerons plus tard de l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous. Nous pouvons y aller Professeur. »

Son ancêtre posa un regard attristé sur elle avant de finalement transplaner avec son élève. Elle rejoignit la salle commune, d'un pas lent. Elle avait perdu de sa verve et se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui fasse encore des reproches et la reprenne comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Comme si elle ne restait que son élève, immature. Ce regard qu'il lui avait attribué... Jugement. Reproche. Dédain. Voilà ce qu'elle y avait lu. Et cela lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Seule l'idée de répliquer l'avait fait garder constance. Mais à présent, elle regrettait presque. Cette lueur dévastée par les remords qu'elle avait perçu, l'avait chamboulée.

Elle était allé trop loin. Bien trop.

« – Où étais-tu ? l'interrompit une voix lorsqu'elle partit en direction de son dortoir.

– Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde Lucius, répondit-elle sans laisser percevoir la surprise qu'elle avait ressenti.

– Je ne te laisse pas le loisir de penser que certaines choses me regardent ou non. Tout te concernant me regarde.

– C'est bien téméraire de ta part. Je trouve cet intérêt malsain, avoua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle n'avait même pas idée…Lorsqu'il capta quelques regards curieux de ses camarades de maison, il eut le réflexe de vouloir lui attraper le bras et l'emmener plus loin mais la voix de son maître lui revint. _Elle est à moi_. Elle était sienne et il n'avait pas le droit de ne serait-ce que la toucher. Il serra le poing. Il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant à son oreille afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

– Tu ne pourras pas longtemps me cacher des choses Yulia, susurra-t-il avant de partir. »

Génial. Elle avait à présent un chien de garde qui allait la traquer à tout moment. Parfait. Si il pensait qu'elle se laisserait faire, il se mettait profondément la baguette dans l'œil. Elle frôla la carte du Maraudeur et se sentit prête à affronter n'importe quoi. Avec ça, elle pourrait aisément l'éviter et le rendre fou. Il lui tardait de le voir s'égosiller à la chercher.

Dans un dernier sourire énigmatique, elle partit rejoindre son lit sous le regard quelque peu jaloux des autres jeunes filles. Être la prétendante du Prince des Serpentards amenait rarement la sympathie chez la gente féminine.

* * *

Elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner avec grâce, prenant le temps de découper chaque aliment en petits morceaux, pour l'amener lentement à sa bouche rosée. Elle se tenait droite, comme elle avait mainte fois vu Henriette le faire. Peu de personnes étaient présentes à cette heure-ci et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Voir les œillades qu'on lui attribuait sans cesse, mettait à mal à sa prise sur soi. Elle jeta discrètement un regard sur la carte et constata que la vignette de Lucius commençait à se déplacer. Elle prit une dernière bouchée de sa pomme au caramel et sortit de la Grande Salle, prenant bien le couloir contraire au blond.

Celui-ci se rendait évidemment en premier lieu à la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'elle était assez matinale. Il fut déçu en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là. Un regard vers un élève de Serpentard qui comprit la question informulée :

« Elle vient de partir. » murmura-t-il le regard bas.

Lucius renifla de mécontentement et partit à sa recherche, sautant sans hésitation son petit-déjeuner. Il partit en direction de leur Salle Commune mais , encore une fois, ne la trouva pas. La bibliothèque n'était pas à tenter car il était bien trop tôt. Il bifurqua vers les jardins, sachant l'affection particulière qu'elle leur portait. Mais de nouveau rien.

Furibond, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en constatant l'heure qui tournait bien trop rapidement. Et elle était là, appuyée contre le mur de pierre, un livre à la main, attendant que le professeur daigne lui ouvrir la porte. Il se posta devant elle, et se gratta la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

Elle n'en fit rien. Décidément, ces hommes pensaient sincèrement que de se gratter la gorge, tout en se tenant en potiche devant elle, suffisait à entamer une conversation ? Comme pour Sirius avant lui, elle ne releva pas le regard de son livre, l'ignorant ouvertement. Il perdit patience et agrippa le livre qu'il jeta au loin. Celui-ci pourtant, ne frôla jamais le sol. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par un sort souplement envoyée par la sorcière, qui lui attribua un regard noir, tout en le ramenant à ses mains.

« – Bonjour aussi Lucius, commença-t-elle hypocritement.

– Tu me fuis et maintenant tu m'ignores. La plaisanterie a assez durée !

Un regard autour d'eux et elle constata rapidement que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Elle lança d'un informulé un sort de discrétion avant de lui répondre.

– Une plaisanterie ? Souffla-t-elle un sourcil haussé. Premièrement, se planter devant moi telle une statue ne me fera pas t'aborder. Si tu veux me parler, un bonjour est nécessaire. Deuxièmement, je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que je devais passer chaque minute de mon existence collée à toi. Alors, si tu as l'impression que je te fuis, tant mieux, car c'est le cas.

– Tu… ! s'énerva-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Son geste fut figé par l'aura menaçante qu'elle dégagea au moment même où elle vit son mouvement. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller, d'une expression glaciale. Sa magie semblait l'écraser, l'étouffer sans aucune pitié.

– Es-tu sûr de vouloir en arriver là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Il se ravisa, un frisson le traversant. Depuis quand ressentait-il de la peur pour une autre personne que son maître ? Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle brisa le sort de discrétion et rejoignit la salle de classe à présent ouverte.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il constata avec horreur qu'un élève de Serdaigle s'était assis à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus le temps de l'évincer et dut prendre son mal en patience tout le long du cours. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle ne s'était pas retenu de l'aborder, lui attribuant un sourire amical qu'elle se devait normalement de lui réserver à lui et non à un autre ! Il allait tuer ce foutu sorcier. N'avait-il pas été assez clair sur le fait qu'elle lui…! Qu'elle lui…

Non…

Elle ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu… Ce constat assombrit d'autant plus son expression.

* * *

Le cours cessa enfin, libérant les élèves impatients. Il sortit le premier, attendant la brune. Elle l'ignora et continua son chemin, avec lui à sa suite. Par Merlin, c'était tellement désagréable. Elle préférait encore lorsqu'il l'accueillait avec son sourire charmeur et ses blagues salaces. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'un chien enragé, prêt à mordre la première personne l'approchant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, ils y trouvèrent Severus. Ils s'installèrent à ses côtés après un bonjour soufflé timidement pour elle et presque désintéressé pour le blond.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait été bien trop loin la dernière fois. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et constata ses cernes marquées. Il avait dû passer la nuit sur sa potion. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser des questions. Elle voulait savoir si il avait trouvé quelque chose. Toute à son observation, elle constatait la beauté froide du brun. Il n'était pas à proprement parler beau, comme pouvait l'être Lucius, mais il dégageait un charisme étouffant. Elle se prit à le comparer à sa version adulte. Son nez n'était pas crochu. Peut-être que c'était le résultat de duels. Sa peau pâle semblait douce et ses cheveux tellement soyeux. Elle pouvait deviner que son corps n'était plus aussi musclé. Car oui, elle s'était prise à l'observer, même à leur époque. Il dissimulait un corps bien bâti par des années d'entraînement. Elle le savait pour l'avoir aidé à marcher le jour où Lupin s'était transformé en loup garou. Elle l'avait soutenu, et sa main avait pu se perdre sur les flancs de son torse ferme.

Oui, elle avait honteusement maté son professeur et ça ne lui avait pas déplu ! Elle rejetait cela sur les hormones. Il tourna son regard vers elle et elle le fuit, tentant de dissimuler la rougeur sur ses joues, après s'être faite surprendre en plein matage.

Par Merlin, venait-elle de rougir ? Il s'empêcha de soupirer. Bien-sûr que non. Comment pouvait-il penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle prendrait le temps de le mater ? Impensable. Il ne fit que lui attribuer un regard fatigué avant de se lever et se retirer. Dans une pulsion, elle le suivit après avoir jeté un sort piqué aux jumeaux Weasley. Lucius se retrouva collé au banc. Le mieux dans ce sort, c'était que chaque tentative d'extraction, se concluait par une durée augmentée du piège.

Elle suivit Severus qui avait la bonne intention de la semer.

« – Severus !

Il se stoppa.

– Je…

Il lui attrapa soudainement le bras et l'emmena dans une salle vide.

– J'espère que vous avez quelque chose d'important à me dire, car je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que je ne dois plus vous approcher.

– Je...Je voulais…

– Quelle éloquence. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas toute la journée, réagit-il en étant sur le point de partir.

– Savez-vous uniquement fuir ?

Quelle insolente ! Il se retourna lentement, prenant conscience de son impertinence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle fut plaquée contre un mur, la respiration chaude du jeune homme sur sa joue. Elle fut sur le point de contester, le repousser, mais elle sentit le bout froid de sa baguette sur sa gorge.

Que… ?!

Elle croisa son regard fou. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

– Je suis fatiguée de vos enfantillages. Vous ne savez que me provoquer pour mieux vous faire remarquer. Qu'espérez-vous donc ? Que je donne des points à Gryffondor comme lorsque j'étais votre professeur ? Petite idiote.

Dur...Elle réceptionna tant bien que mal ses paroles. Surtout qu'au fond, elles marquaient une vérité inavouée. Elle en ferma les yeux un bref instant.

– Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Où est donc passé cette fière Miss-je-sais-tout qui aime tant pointer du doigt les erreurs des autres. Votre perfection est aussi parfaite qu'étaient les compétences de Londubat en Potion.

Elle sentait tellement de colère dans sa voix mais surtout, de la tristesse. Il se déchargeait de tellement d'émotion dont elle devait en être la responsable. Elle avait dépassé une ligne….et subissait à présent le courroux d'un homme blessé.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui sommer de baisser sa baguette. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle garda un regard neutre, prenant sur elle comme elle devait le faire.

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de Severus. Elle n'était qu'un glaçon face à lui. Son éternel caractère de feu, qui lui allait si bien, était étouffé par ce masque dont il avait horreur. Il réussirait à la faire réagir. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota lentement son poison.

– Vos amis sont morts pour rien Miss Granger. Ils ont donné leur vie pour une incapable voilée par ses croyances et sa naïveté.

Elle se figea à ces mots. Harry...Ron… Son cœur se brisa à leur pensée, leur corps sans vie chutant encore et encore devant ses yeux.

– Que dirait Potter en vous voyant batifoler avec Lucius ? Que dirait-il en vous voyant traîner au pied d'un Mangemort responsable de la mort de son parrain ? Il vous mépriserait, tout comme le ferait Weasley. Ils regretteraient d'avoir sacrifié leur vie pour quelqu'un comme vous.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, plus durement plus fermement, plus désespéramment…. Non ! Elle ne batifolait pas avec lui ! Elle ne faisait que suivre la mission ! Elle n'avait pas… Et pourtant, les échos de ses propres gémissements bourdonnèrent dans ses oreilles. La honte l'accabla de nouveau.

– Vous êtes seule et serez seule car je ne vous supporterais pas plus longtemps, souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse mais si tranchante.

Il se retira lentement, n'accordant plus un regard à la jeune fille. La panique prit possession d'elle et sa main partit toute seule retenir la robe de Severus. Il se tourna, surpris et tomba dans deux perles acier brillantes de frayeur.

Il rata un battement.

Il avait réussi à briser son masque et pourtant… Il ne sentait que de l'amertume dans sa bouche. Elle sursauta en croisant son regard toujours froid, réalisant son geste. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, elle fit face.

– Ne...Ne pars pas je…

Il nota le passage au tutoiement. Son cœur bondit. Plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Il la voyait s'emmêler dans ses paroles, cherchant à s'exprimer sans perdre tout contrôle. Il soupira et fut sur le point de repartir, mais une poigne plus ferme, et un regard déterminé le retint sur place.

– Je tenais à te demander pardon pour mon comportement ! Déclara-t-elle enfin.

Il lui tournait le dos. Droit comme un piqué, il pivota la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça après ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

– Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher cela. Je sais que...que tu as donné toute ta vie pour te racheter. Harry le savait aussi et ne t'en a pas voulu. Je...Je n'ai pas supporté que tu me traites comme une enfant ! Je n'en suis plus une, et je...je n'ai jamais cessée de penser à notre mission ! Pas à un seul moment j'oublie pourquoi nous sommes là et les sacrifices fait pour nous envoyer ici ! Chaque jour, je les revois mourir devant mes yeux et...et…

Sous ses yeux ébahis, il la vit craquer, laissant des larmes couleur sur son beau visage. Elle était fatiguée de garder ce masque infâme qu'elle s'était crée. Elle sentait ses nerfs relâcher la pression sous le flot de ses larmes cristallines. Elle disait ne plus être une enfant et pourtant à cet instant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes devant celui qui fut son professeur. Que cherchait-elle à travers cette scène ? Un quelconque réconfort de cet homme ?

Oui…

Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il s'ouvre à elle, comme il l'avait fait à travers les semaines, et qu'elle puisse se sentir de nouveau épaulée. Ce rôle intouchable la brisait à petit feu, et ne pas avoir son soutien, l'atteignait bien plus que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Ces traces humides sur ses joues le figèrent. Comment aurait-il pu penser que la conversation tournerait ainsi ? Elle semblait si...belle. Mais que lui prenait-il ?! Penser qu'elle était belle, alors qu'elle pleurait devant lui. Il devrait être dégoûté ou fatigué par cette scène et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la progression d'une larme avec fascination. D'un geste qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il récupéra tendrement la larme du bout de son doigt et stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau son regard, surpris. Elle-même ne s'était pas attendu à cela et il était là, un doigt sur sa joue, la regardant sans savoir quoi faire ensuite.

Il sembla se réveiller et le retira comme s'il venait d'être brûlé, voire horrifié. Ce geste refroidit la jeune fille qui le prit bien plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. A ses yeux, seul le dégoût avait empli les yeux sombres du Serpentard. C'était la goutte de trop. Elle se sentait comme trahi...oui c'était le mot. L'idée de la toucher le dégoûtait. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle remettait douloureusement ce masque. Elle releva la tête et lui attribua un regard froid et hautain.

– Très bien, je ne vous importunerai plus. La mission avant tout. Bonne soirée, professeur. »

Et elle partit, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste brusque et se lança un sort de bonne mine d'un informulé. L'apparence, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il resta là, les excuses au bord des lèvres, dépassé par les événements. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit…

* * *

Elle fuyait d'une démarche pressée la scène. Elle n'avait plus envie d'y penser. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre à pleurer ? Et devant lui en plus ?! N'avait-elle pas évolué depuis son arrivée ? Elle avait tellement travaillé sur elle-même et tout ce qu'elle devait apprendre à maîtriser dans ses émotions. Et en l'espace d'un instant, sous ce regard profond, elle avait tout laissé tomber, se livrant impunément à cet homme qui ne semblait avoir que mépris pour elle.

Elle se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle croisa un des fantômes du château qui lui fit une charmante révérence en signe de salutation. Elle en fit de même, d'un sourire charmant. Au moment même où elle ne présentait que son dos à celui-ci, son expression s'assombrit de nouveau. Elle s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle elle passait d'un rôle à un autre. C'en était effrayant.

« – Tu as finalement trouvé une façon de fuir Lucius, commenta joyeusement Lily qui se présenta à elle, avec un mine concernée.

Oui, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir cet air contrarié qu'elle avait, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher à la rousse qui, observatrice, avait aperçu le trouble de sa camarade.

– Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes. Je me ferais un plaisir de l'utiliser sur James. Je parie qu'il y est encore, rajouta-t-elle avec une touche d'humour.

La pensée d'un Lucius cloué sur sa chaise, sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves, fit venir un ricanement à la brune, qui se transforma rapidement en rire. Elle ne capta même pas le regard fier que lui adressa la Gryffondor et se mit elle aussi à rire de bon cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait un bien fou de rigoler ainsi avec une personne de son âge. Avec une amie peut-être. Car oui, la famille qu'elle se formait à cette époque lui remplissait le cœur de joie, mais une amitié sincère lui manquait cruellement. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de passer des nuits à discuter, des journées à flâner ou faire ses devoirs avec Ron et Harry, que la solitude la détruisait. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et ne souhaitait pas d'ailleurs l'avoir.

Elles en eurent les larmes aux yeux, la rousse imitant le sang-pur, qui tentait vainement de s'extirper de sa chaise. Les rires redoublèrent, faisant échos à travers les couloirs. Elles finirent par s'asseoir dans les jardins, admirant le ciel. Le silence fut brisé par la rouge et or.

– C'est Severus n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question fit apparaître une ombre sur le visage de la Serpentard. Elle afficha même un air plus froid, ne démontant pourtant pas la bonne humeur de la rousse qui continua sur cette voie.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu n'auras qu'à m'écouter. Je sais que Severus peut parfois être froid, voire même être qualifié de lunatique mais sache que je ne connais pas quelqu'un de plus gentil et dévoué. Il a eu une enfance vraiment difficile et il a pris l'habitude de dissimuler ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il ne s'ouvre à moi et, même maintenant, je sens des barrières qui ne veulent toujours pas s'abaisser. Mais quand je l'ai vu avec toi, cette expression qu'il avait lorsque vous étiez tous les deux, il ne l'a jamais eu avec moi. C'est comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui et je suis tellement contente que cela soit avec une personne comme toi Yulia qu'il s'ouvre. Alors s'il-te-plaît, je sais que c'est dur de le supporter dans ses mauvais jours, mais souviens-toi que c'est un homme bon, qui n'attend que la bonne personne avec qui partager de bons souvenirs.

Elle finit sa tirade sur un sourire angélique et Hermione fut littéralement submergée par cette aura chaleureuse. Harry aurait été si heureux avec elle… Ces mots étaient profonds et livraient sans honte les pensées de la rousse. Elle fut touchée de cette confiance qu'elle lui attribuait mais malgré tout, elle se trompait. Il n'y avait rien de spécial entre Severus et elle, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre au moment où il s'était brutalement retiré à elle. Elle fit un maigre sourire à la futur mère de son meilleur ami.

– Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses Lily. Je n'ai pas cette place que tu sembles m'attribuer.

– Mais… !

Elle fut stoppée par un mouvement de la main de Hermione.

– Comme tu l'as dis plus tôt, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. La conversation est close et ne sera plus abordé, car il n'y a simplement rien à dire.

La rousse se renfrogna mais se garda bien de rajouter qu'elle comptait pourtant ne pas laisser tomber. Hermione la remercia du regard, et lui attribua un sourire doux. Elle retrouvait Harry à travers elle. Ces yeux d'un vert si unique, lui emplissaient toujours autant la poitrine de joie. Ils étaient si vivants, si vifs. Elle revoyait ce brun qu'elle considérait comme son frère de cœur qui la complétait aux côtés de Ron.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Lily fut surprise par cette vision. Elle était si belle, d'une douceur sans égale. D'une beauté céleste. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais elle eut une certitude : elle ne la trahirait jamais. Elle sentait une connexion qu'elle ne comprenait pas avec cette fille qui était entrée dans sa vie depuis si peu de temps. Mais elle s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise avec elle, comme si c'était naturel et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Peut-être ressentait-elle le lien d'Harry envers Hermione. La magie faisait tant de miracle, qui pouvait contredire cette hypothèse ?

– Euh...Dis-moi Lily, tu as quelque chose de prévu le week-end du 30?

– Non...Je ne pense pas.

– Tu aimerais venir au bal donné par une de mes amies ? Cela sera une grande occasion, où de nombreux sorciers du monde entier viendront. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.

– Vraiment ? Mais enfin je...Je ne suis qu'une née-moldu et… !

– Je me fiche de tes origines et les invités en feront de même. Mon ami est assez spéciale et n'aime pas ces idées sur le sang, alors je peux t'assurer, qu'à la moindre remarque désobligeante, cette personne sera priée de partir.

– Et bien, cela serait vraiment bien mais je ne saurais même pas quoi mettre pour une occasion pareille.

– Rassure-toi, elle m'emmène faire les magasins juste avant. Tu pourras nous accompagner. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour supporter sa fièvre du shopping, rajouta Hermione en émettant un petit rire.

– Très bien. Cela sera avec plaisir alors. Mais qui organise cette réception ?

– Henriette Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore ?! Serait-elle parente avec notre directeur ?

– Oui. Tu verras, elle est formidable.

Elles se sourirent.

– Tu étais là ? Je t'ai cherché depuis des heures Yulia !

Elles se tournèrent et firent face à Mimi Geignarde qui affichait une expression contrariée. Hermione se leva et accueillit amicalement le fantôme, qui envoyait déjà un regard noir à la rousse.

– Mimi, je suis contente de te voir ! Je te présente mon amie Lily. Lily, je te présente Mimi.

– Tu veux dire le fantôme des…

Lily s'interrompit en constatant les sourcils du fantôme se froncer d'autant plus.

– Je veux dire, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Mimi, se reprit-elle poliment.

– Plaisir pas encore partagé, répondit la défunte d'un ton acerbe.

Oui, il était difficile de traiter avec elle.

– Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Intervint la Serpentard.

– Oui, cela concerne notre mission, répliqua-t-elle dans un ton de secret en envoyant des coups d'œils suspects à la Gryffondor.

– Oh très bien ! Lily, c'était un plaisir. Je dois te laisser. »

Et elle partit avec le fantôme en laissant la jeune fille quelque peu perturbée par cette rencontre. Elle ne remarqua pas en passant la présence de celui qui les espionnait.


	15. 14: Cela ne te regarde pas

_Extrait du précédent chapitre:_

 _–_ _Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Intervint la Serpentard._

 _–_ _Oui, cela concerne notre mission, répliqua-t-elle dans un ton de secret en envoyant des coups d'œils suspect à la Gryffondor._

 _–_ _Oh très bien ! Lily, c'était un plaisir. Je dois te laisser. »_

 _Et elle partit avec le fantôme en laissant la jeune fille quelque peu perturbée par cette rencontre. Elle ne remarqua pas en passant la présence de celui qui les espionnait._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Cela ne te regarde pas**

* * *

Hermione suivit Mimi tout en vérifiant sa carte. Elle devait vérifier que Lucius ne puisse pas les suivre. Elle constata en effet que celui-ci était à leurs trousses. Elle pria silencieusement à ce qu'elle la suive et emprunta un des passages secrets, et observa le nom de Lucius tourner, incertain du chemin à emprunter. Satisfaite, elle indiqua le chemin et elles se retrouvèrent au niveau des serres.

« – Nous serons tranquilles, affirma Hermione. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

– J'ai peut-être trouvé ce que tu cherches.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. La piste d'un autre horcruxe ?

– C'est génial Mimi !

– Je sais. Je me demande bien ce que tu ferais sans moi, se vanta-t-elle sans retenue.

Elle ne releva pas, la laissant se lancer des fleurs. Elle le méritait après tout si elle avait vraiment trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait.

– Où est-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais, je sais qui te le dira ! Reprit-elle avec entrain.

– Vraiment ? Qui ?

– Helena Serdaigle.

La fille de Rowena ? Elle était dans le château ?

– Tu peux m'emmener la voir ?

– Oui, mais pas maintenant.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle ne sort que la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se promène.

– Très bien. Alors nous irons la voir ce soir. Merci Mimi. Tu n'imagines pas combien cela va m'aider. »

Elle bomba le torse, appréciant de recevoir cette reconnaissance. Oui, elle avait été utile et saurait encore aider sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

« – Qu'est-ce qui te mine Severus ? Osa demander le directeur d'un ton paternel.

– Rien, Professeur.

– Oui c'est souvent le cas. Et donc ce rien, aurait-il un rapport avec votre travail ?

– Non je…

Cette réponse brève amena un sourire à Albus, content d'avoir un début d'aveux. Severus le comprit et referma aussitôt la bouche, vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Par Salazar, il n'était plus un enfant ! Combien de temps encore allait-il se comporter comme un adolescent en pleine crise ?

– Rien qui ne vous concerne, rectifia-t-il.

– Alors j'imagine que la potion est sur la bonne voie, rebondit-il.

– En effet. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle devrait fonctionner à présent, répondit-il d'une voix détachée.

– Merveilleux ! Hermione n'a pas exagéré vos talents. Je suis surpris moi-même de te voir si talentueux. Même Slughorn fait pâle figure devant toi, le félicita-t-il de bon cœur.

– Ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-il en dissimulant la pointe de fierté frappant sa poitrine.

– J'en informerai Hermione et…

Il s'interrompit, la mine sombre.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

– Le jeune Malfoy est sorti de Poudlard.

Cette nouvelle l'inquiéta. Allait-il retrouver Voldemort ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à le voir maintenant et ne pas attendre un week-end ? Avait-il trouvé une information susceptible d'intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

– Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je m'inquiète aussi de savoir l'information qu'il va lui livrer au point d'aller le voir aussi précipitamment. Cela doit avoir un lien avec Hermione.

– Ça a toujours un lien avec elle, siffla-t-il acerbe. »

Il avait mal digéré leur dernière entrevue et rageait à l'idée de l'avoir encore blessée. Il n'avait pas contrôlé ses mots et n'avait cherché qu'à la blesser, encore une fois...Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec elle. Mais elle était si… ! Si insupportable ! Si orgueilleuse ! Et si...compliquée pour lui.

* * *

Lucius, les genoux à terre, attendait que son maître lui permette de se redresser. Il n'émettait aucune contrariété à sa position mais plutôt à ce qui allait suivre. Serait-il fier de lui ? Avait-il rempli son rôle comme attendu ?

« – Exprime-toi Lucius. Il me tarde de savoir la raison de ta venue.

Il ne lui permettait pas de se relever. Il souhaitait qu'il reste à genoux, à ses pieds.

– Je suis venu vous révéler de nouvelles informations. Comme convenu, je viens en personne vous les délivrer.

– Tout à fait. Chaque information susceptible de me plaire. Et cela à ta place, à mes pieds, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Rappela-t-il avec une satisfaction malsaine.

– Oui maître.

– Parle donc.

– J'ai surpris une conversation entre Yulia et une infâme sang de bourbe.

– Une sang de bourbe dis-tu ?

– Oui. Elle m'a avoué entretenir des relations cordiales avec ceux de leur espèce ainsi que des traître à leur sang afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ainsi pouvoir récolter des informations sans difficulté. Elle ne souhaite pas montrer ouvertement ses idées qui sont les nôtres et paraître au contraire les défendre pour mieux s'infiltrer.

– C'est une façon intelligente de fonctionner. Si courageuse de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ose imaginer le dégoût qu'elle doit ressentir en les côtoyant, lâcha-t-il pensif.

– En effet. Elle m'a elle-même partagé les difficultés qu'elle éprouve, rajouta-t-il.

– Elle est réellement fantastique. Un vrai bijou qu'il me tarde d'essayer, souffla le mage noir avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

– Lors de cette conversation, elle l'invitait à un bal organisé dans un mois par une ses amies : Henriette Dumbledore, continua le plus jeune en mettant de côté la pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait.

A ce nom, le Lord se redressa brutalement sur son trône.

– Dumbledore tu dis ? Intéressant. J'ai appris récemment l'apparition de cette femme et j'ai toujours voulu l'approcher. Elle doit être très influente.

– En effet. Je l'ai rencontré une fois et elle se tenait aux côtés de Charles Fostier.

Cette information fit sourire puis finalement rire Voldemort de façon presque démente.

– Les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus parfaites !

Il ne précisa pas le fond de sa pensée au blond.

– Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

– Non maître. Leur conversation a été interrompu par l'arrivé d'un fantôme. Celui de Mimi Geignarde.

– Mimi Geignarde ? Celui hantant les toilettes des filles ? Je pensais qu'elle n'en sortait jamais.

– Je le pensais également. Mais elle s'est apparemment liée à Yulia. J'avais remarqué que de nombreux fantômes la saluaient mais j'ignorais qu'elle avait pris contact avec elle.

– Et en quoi cela devrait m'intéresser ?

– Elle lui a dit qu'elle devait lui parler de _leur mission,_ conta-t-il.

– Leur mission ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas encore maître. Je n'ai pas pu les suivre. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais… Elle arrive à me fuir de façon bien trop aisée. Elle n'est dans ce château que depuis la rentrée et j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle y est à son aise, même plus que moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle connaît tous les recoins de ce château.

Voldemort parût songeur. Elle devenait un mystère si dense dans lequel on pouvait s'y plonger sans jamais pouvoir en ressortir. Trop de réponses à trouver. Comment pourrait-elle être à l'aise dans Poudlard ? Lui-même avait mis du temps à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe. Et comment pouvait-elle être liée à cette Lady au point de la considérer d'amie ? Était-elle également proche du vieux fou ? Ce fait n'était pas pour lui plaire.

– Est-elle proche de Albus ?

– Je ne sais pas si le mot proche est le plus qualifié mais je sais qu'elle a été à de nombreuses reprises convoqué dans son bureau. Et cela parfois pendant des heures. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Elle restait toujours très évasive dans ses réponses.

Dire qu'il était agacé était un euphémisme. Ce vieux citronné de mettrait pas la main sur elle ! Il était hors de question qu'il tente de la convertir à la cause de la lumière.

– Tu vas mener ton enquête. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait dans ce bureau ainsi de quoi retourne cette fameuse mission avec cet agaçant fantôme. Sois persuasif, menace des proches mais n'oublie pas où est ta place.

En cela, il signifiait qu'il n'avait toujours pas le droit de poser la main sur elle, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

– Cela sera fait mon seigneur.

– Ne me déçois pas Lucius. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui tendit son pied que Lucius dut baiser. Un dernier mouvement dédaigneux de la main et l'adolescent fut de nouveau en chemin pour son école. Peu lui importait les potentielles retenues suite à sa disparition, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : découvrir les secrets de celle qui tourmentait toujours plus sa vie.

* * *

La nuit tombée, Hermione longeait les couloirs en compagnie de Mimi qui menait la marche. Elles se faisaient discrètes, ne souhaitant pas alerter les préfets dans leur ronde. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la Tour des Serdaigle que la jeune fille admira avec appréciation. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée jusqu'à leurs quartiers et appréciait l'esprit paisible qui y régnait. Ses pensées furent interrompus par la défunte.

« – C'est ici, murmura-t-elle.

– Où est-elle ?

– Elle va arriver. Elle arrive toujours.

– Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu. Qui êtes-vous pour penser pouvoir troubler mon repos ? Intervint une voix mélancolique.

La Serpentard observa le fantôme et constata la beauté de celle-ci. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière son dos gracieux, supportant un corps féminin au visage de poupée. Son regard froid de tristesse dénotait totalement avec son apparence. Elle la gratifia d'un sourire.

– Je m'appelle Yulia Tolstoï et mon amie Mimi Geignarde. Nous ne souhaitons pas troubler votre repos mais uniquement que vous nous aidiez.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Souligna-t-elle en la dévisageant.

– Car vous êtes la seule capable de le faire, rétorqua-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

– Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

– Nous cherchons des objets ayant servis aux desseins d'un mage que vous devez connaître : Tom Jédusor.

Les deux fantômes sursautèrent à ce nom. Bien sûr qu'elles le connaissaient.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était en rapport avec cet infâme personnage ! s'insurgea Mimi.

– Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais, mentit Hermione avec aplomb.

– Que connaissez-vous de lui ? Coupa la Serdaigle de toute tentative de Mimi de continuer à se plaindre.

– Je sais qu'il a été un élève brillant de Serpentard, et qu'aujourd'hui il est connu sous le nom de Voldemort à la tête d'une armée de Mangemorts. Mais je sais surtout qu'il a usé d'une magie effrayante pour échapper à sa seule peur qu'est la mort et ainsi fabriquer des Horcruxes.

Helena fut prise d'effroi à ce mot. Hermione le remarqua.

– Vous savez de quoi je parle.

– Oui, ma mère avait fait des recherches sur cette magie, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que cela consiste à séparer son âme suite à un meurtre et l'emprisonner dans un objet désigné comme un Horcruxe.

– Tout à fait et je pense qu'il s'est servi d'un objet ayant appartenu à votre mère pour renfermer une des parties de son âme.

– Car il a plusieurs parties ?! Balbutia-t-elle, horrifiée. Aurait-il… ! Sembla-t-elle réaliser soudainement, partant telle une furie.

Les deux autres malgré leur surprise furent sur ses traces, tentant de ne pas la perdre. Elles arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande et la trouvèrent flottante, paniquée, au-dessus de tas d'objet. Cette pièce était tel un énorme débarras.

– Que recherchez-vous ? s'enquit la brune.

– Il doit être ici ! s'exprima Héléna sans réellement lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige, le regard fixé sur un point.

La sorcière suivit la trajectoire et remarqua un diadème magnifique. Il semblait vieux, même très vieux. Il devait être d'une grande valeur. Y avait-il vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi dans cette pièce ? Mais elle réalisa soudainement que cela devait être ce qu'ils recherchaient. Le fantôme se plongea dessus et l'admira avec émotion.

– Ce misérable a osé le souiller de son âme ! Je lui ai seulement dis qu'il se trouvait là mais comment j'aurai pu imaginer qu'il fasse cela. Je vais le tuer !

– Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous devrez faire la queue car vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir réduire à l'état de poussière ce monstre, déclara-t-elle posément en tentant d'amener une petite touche d'humour à cette situation des plus inconfortable.

Car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que la fille de Rowena était réellement affectée. Elle la gratifia d'un regard mordant avant de replonger, nostalgique, sur le diadème. Hermione s'approcha.

– Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous ressentez mais sachez que je n'œuvre que dans l'unique but de le défaire. Je sais que cela sera dur d'accéder à ma requête mais je vais devoir vous demander de me le donner. Du moins le temps que je réussisse à extirper l'âme de Voldemort du diadème de votre mère, précisa-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

– Vous...Vous pourriez faire cela ?!

– Je ne vous dis pas que je pourrais le faire immédiatement mais c'est en travail. Je dois pour cela trouver l'épée de Gryffondor, avoua-t-elle, une mine contrariée.

– Je pourrais vous aider, déclara-t-elle.

– Vraiment ?!

– Je n'ai pas l'épée en ma possession mais il est dit que le Choixpeau en est le gardien. Godric avait toute confiance en lui pour juger la personne digne de recevoir son épée.

– Alors il me faut trouver le Choixpeau ! Merci Héléna !

– C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, répondit-elle tout en lui laissant le passage afin de récupérer l'Horcruxe.

– J'en prendrais soin, lui assura-t-elle.

– Je l'espère. »

Elles sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et se séparèrent tout naturellement. La Serpentard tenait précieusement la relique.

« – Je peux savoir ce que tu tiens là ? Demanda sombrement une voix dans son dos.

Elle bondit telle une lionne, sortant sa baguette fluidement pour se planter prête devant le nouvel arrivé. Elle reconnut aisément les cheveux blonds de Lucius mais n'en baissa pas pour autant sa baguette.

– Je crois t'avoir posé une question, reprit-il avec insistance.

– Et je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tout me concernant ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle dignement.

– Baisse ta baguette. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à blesser une de mes semblables. Si c'est bien-sûr ce que tu es, insinua-t-il avec un regard froid.

– Douterais-tu de mon allégeance envers nos principes ? Tenta-t-elle.

– Je doute surtout de tes actions. Pourquoi une Sang-Pur si prestigieuse que toi ne s'est pas encore rendu aux côtés de notre maître ?

– Il ne revient pas à moi de prendre une telle décision mais au chef de famille. Il m'a clairement dit que je ne pourrais me rendre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à la fin de mes études et non avant.

– Que racontes-tu ? Tu es la dernière de ton nom et par conséquent la Lady Tolstoï.

– Non, le seul Lord Tolstoï est mon ancêtre.

Hermione se rappelait clairement ce que lui avait dit Matvei et Albus si elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Elle devait préparer une histoire concrète. Le plus simple était de désigner ces décisions étant prises par le chef de famille actuel. Matvei était certes décédé mais après un document officiel rédigé par les gobelins de son vivant, il était clairement stipulé qu'il restait le chef de famille jusqu'à la naissance et maturité d'un héritier mâle Tolstoï. Ainsi, elle serait incriminée de ses décisions, n'étant pas celle en mesure de les prendre. Elle se présenterait comme étant quelqu'un respectant les décisions du Lord de sa famille. Chose des plus concevable chez les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur.

– Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps tes mensonges, siffla-t-il d'une voix polaire.

– Alors il suffira que tu me fasses confiance afin de ne plus supporter ce que tu prends la vérité pour mensonge. Mon ancêtre est certes un portrait, mais il en reste le Lord Tolstoï désigné ainsi par la juridiction des gobelins qui ont approuvé un document rédigé de son vivant. Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier mâle atteigne la majorité et puisse ainsi reprendre le titre de Lord. Mon père étant décédé, il redevient ainsi le seul Lord Tolstoï jusqu'à ce que…

– Jusqu'à ce que tu donnes un héritier mâle, compléta Lucius avec un brin d'intérêt.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Concevoir un futur avec elle était un scénario des plus enviable. Envie qu'il se devait d'enfouir dans l'oublie. Et pourtant...tout son être lui hurlait qu'elle était faite pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Mais l'ombre de son maître planante sur lui faisait rapidement taire ces plaintes. Un écartèlement constant qui le détruisait de l'intérieur.

– Très bien alors je te dirais une dernière chose. Il n'est pas conseillé pour une Lady de ton rang de courir ainsi dans les couloirs en compagnie de fantômes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais et je sais pertinemment que tu ne me le diras mais garde la dignité qui fait ce que tu es. Une Sang-Pur ne s'affiche pas ainsi en public.

Elle retrouvait en ces propos le père de Draco qui s'évertuait à reprendre son fils sur la façon de se tenir en société. Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire nostalgique qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard. Troublé était le mot le plus approprié pour désigner l'état dans lequel il était. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle semblait presque le regarder d'une façon attendrie !

– Merci Lucius de me rappeler à l'ordre. Il serait effroyable qu'une autre personne puisse me voir m'exhiber ainsi. Quel affront cela serait ! Surjoua-t-elle. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais étira pourtant un sourire. Il aimait ces moments de « complicité » qu'ils partageaient. Ils s'étaient fait rares voire inexistants depuis sa rencontre avec son maître mais il réalisait à présent combien cela lui avait manqué. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le mettre sur un pied d'égalité et lui parler en toute légèreté et tranquillité. Elle était son égale.

Dans une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et la fit glisser à travers ses doigts jusqu'aux pointes. Ce geste stoppa l'expression moqueuse de la jeune fille, pour être à présent troublée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cessé de la toucher et elle n'était plus habituée à son contact. Elle eut même l'impression de rougir sous ce regard brillant de...de quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un mot tel que « amour » pour désigner la façon qu'avait Lucius de la regarder. N'est-ce-pas… ?!

Sans un mot pour elle, il se retira, laissant la jeune fille choquée. S'était-elle trompée sur lui...?

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans que Lucius ne puisse s'enfuir de nouveau rapporter les informations à son maître en personne. Suite à sa dernière escapade nocturne, Albus avait fait installer une barrière permanente tout autour de Poudlard. Seuls les professeurs possédaient un sort les permettant de passer au travers et celle-ci était retirée lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Ce fut honteux qu'il se résolut à envoyer un courrier à son père afin qu'il lui transmette lui-même les informations collectées.

Après cette nuit, il n'avait plus approché Hermione, la surveillant de loin. Il était de plus en plus instable, ne sachant plus sur quels sentiments se reposer lorsqu'il la voyait.

« – Tu ne colles plus Yulia, intervint Severus sur un ton moqueur.

– Cela ne te regarde pas, claqua-t-il.

– Voyons Lucius. Je nous pensais plus proche que cela. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

Le blond le jaugea du regard avant de répondre.

– En effet. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive partager ma mission avec toi. Tu n'as pas encore prêté serment.

– Toi non plus à ce que je sache.

Lucius se crispa, forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il ne recevrait sa marque qu'à la fin de l'année comme c'était prévu.

– Je dois faire qu'elle soit isolée. C'est à présent le cas. Je n'ai ainsi pas besoin de rester à ses côtés.

– Pourtant, tu aimais l'être.

– On ne touche pas ce qui appartient au maître ! Rectifia le blond d'une voix sifflante.

Cela sonnait comme une remontrance qu'il se répétait incessamment à lui-même. Cette réponse désarma quelque peu le maître des potions. Ce qui appartenait au maître… ? En quoi Hermione… ?!

– Le maître l'a-t-il déjà rencontré ?

– Non… mais il n'attend que ça, avoua le jeune Malfoy.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi sembles-tu intéressé par cela, attaqua le blond.

– Car je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu sembles dépérir et je sais que c'est en lien avec cette mission. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, confia le brun sans ciller.

Il ne l'avouerait pas mais cette déclaration le toucha énormément.

– Je sais prendre soin de moi. Rassure-toi, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. »

Le brun lui envoya un regard sceptique mais n'en rajouta pas plus. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ?

* * *

Hermione rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait remis le diadème à Albus qui lui avait envoyé un regard impressionné. Il devait avouer qu'elle était réellement productive. Il venait de lui remettre le Choixpeau et ils allaient avoir une conversation afin d'aborder le sujet de l'épée. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, sous son regard scrutateur.

« – Albus m'a confié que tu souhaitais me parler. Je t'écoute jeune Serpentard.

– En effet. Je dois vous demander de me remettre l'épée de Gryffondor.

Le Choixpeau haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

– Réalises-tu ce que tu me demandes ? Tu n'espère tout de même pas que j'accède aussi simplement à ta requête, cela serait m'insulter !

– Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je me dois de vous le demander car il n'y a que l'épée pouvant nous aider à détruire les Horcruxes. Je vous en conjure, prenez en considération ma demande, déclara-t-elle, la tête baissée de respect.

Il fut surpris, pris de court. Il se gratta la gorge.

– Godric m'a remis son épée en espérant que je puisse trouver un digne successeur. Je suis le seul à pouvoir juger si tu le mérites. Mets-moi sur ta tête.

Elle se redressa avec un énorme sourire et s'exécuta. Rien ne se passa pendant un moment, rendant la jeune fille nerveuse. Etait-il normal que cela prenne autant de temps ? Albus était tout autant curieux, n'ayant jamais assisté à ce jugement. Le Choixpeau se tendit comme lorsqu'il annonçait la maison d'un nouvel élève.

– Je n'ai jamais vu une personne telle que toi. Tu viens du futur et tu as eu le courage de traverser le temps afin de changer le cours des choses. Tu as vécu la mort d'amis, la peur de mourir, l'horreur des champs de bataille et pourtant tu es toujours debout, vaillante, et dévouée à ta cause. Ton cœur est bon et ton esprit vif. Godric serait fier d'avoir eu une telle élève dans sa maison. Je ne saurais refuser l'épée à celle qui se nommait Hermione Granger et qui se nomme à présent Yulia Tolstoï. Pose-moi à terre et l'épée sera à toi, déclara-t-il solennellement. »

Hermione eut le cœur gonflé de plaisir et fierté. Elle était digne de recevoir l'héritage de la maison des lions. Elle repensa à Harry qui lui aussi avait bénéficié de ce privilège et elle s'empara du pommeau de l'épée d'une main presque tremblante. Elle avait enfin toutes les cartes nécessaires pour réduire à néant Voldemort !

* * *

La grande porte se révéla finalement au bout de son troisième passage. Il poussa le lourd battant, arrivant dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée uniquement par un feu de cheminée dont les flammes grondaient de puissance. De nombreux canapés étaient disposés sur des tapis épais. Malgré le froid apporté par ce mois de Janvier, cette pièce dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Il s'aventura, entrant de l'antre du créateur. Créateur qui était allongé négligemment sur un canapé à la belle parure blanche. Vautré ainsi, une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans la main, les cheveux décoiffés et les vêtements débraillés. Cette vision atteignit le maître de potion. Voir son ami ainsi le chagrinait énormément.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais espérait que cela serait la dernière. Il s'avança, prenant place sur le fauteuil près du sien.

« – Ne serait-ce pas ce bon Severus ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix incertaine, d'un regard voilé par l'alcool.

– Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que moi pour te trouver lorsque tu n'es pas bien, déclara avec évidence le brun.

– C'est vrai. Le seul à connaître mon repaire...dit-il de façon distraite.

– Pourquoi te mettre dans des états pareils ?

– Tu sais que je ne dois pas t'en parler.

– J'en comprends ainsi que cela a un rapport avec ta mission.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Parler ne changerait rien à sa situation. Et ce n'était pas comme si son ami pouvait le sortir de cette situation. Severus se leva et retira la bouteille de sa main, devant forcer quelque peu la chose.

– Comment peux-tu me retirer ma bouteille ? N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ?!

– Si au contraire. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais te faire boire quelque chose de bien plus appréciable, corrigea-t-il sincèrement.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une bouteille de Tequila impérial Don Fulano ainsi que deux shooter. Il posa le tout sur une petite table, tournant le dos à son ami qui avait l'esprit embrumé. Il ne remarqua pas ainsi Severus verser quelque goutte d'une potion sorti de ses robes. Il lui tendit ensuite un shooter.

– A ta santé mon ami, souffla chaleureusement le Serpentard en attendant que le second fasse de même.

Lucius s'exécuta à son tour, engloutissant d'une traite le liquide chaud qui ne réchauffa que plus son corps.

– Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit-il à demander, appréciant le goût.

– Un alcool moldu.

Il parut outré un bref instant mais haussa finalement les épaules en lui tendant de nouveau le shooter afin d'être resservi. Il n'avais que faire de l'origine de l'alcool, tant que ça le faisait oublier. Severus haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris mais servit la tequila.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, commença le blond avant de faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge, cet alcool est bon. Je n'ai que faire en ce moment que cela soit moldu.

– Je constate cela. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'enivres ainsi ?

– Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je ne peux plus l'avoir pour moi, se confia le blond en s'affalant un peu plus dans le sofa.

Il commençait à se délier la langue, doucement mais sûrement. Severus se félicitait la conception de cette version du Veritaserum. Celui le buvant n'avait pas l'impression d'être forcé de dire la vérité c'était plus subtile que ça. Il se sentait plus apaisé et apte à se livrer, se sentant plus ouvert et en confiance avec le temps, livrant ainsi de plus en plus d'informations. Creusant toujours plus la vérité sans jamais l'alerter de la situation. Il aurait l'impression que c'était de son bon vouloir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas avoir voyons ?

– Elle ! Elle n'est plus mienne. Elle ne l'a jamais été… rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

– Tu parles de Yulia ?

– Bien-sûr. De qui d'autre… ? Il n'en y a aucune en dehors d'elle. Elle est tout ce que l'on peut attendre d'une femme digne de ce nom, digne d'être au bras d'un Malfoy.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais cette conversation commençait doucement à le déranger. Ces propos possessifs taquinait sa patience.

– Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas l'avoir ?

Severus avait entendu par Albus qu'Hermione se serait confiée sur une potentielle demande en mariage. Lucius aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait d'elle en tant que femme au lieu de Narcissa Black avant les vacances. Ces propos n'avaient pas été réitéré mais ils devaient s'attendre à tout.

– Elle lui appartient.

– Tu dis encore ça… Pourquoi elle appartiendrait au maître ?

– Car c'est ainsi ! Il l'a déclaré sienne et m'a clairement montré ma place. Il m'a…, il se stoppa dans sa phrase, fermant les yeux douloureusement.

– Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda inquiet Severus.

– Les vacances venaient de commencer et je m'étais confié à mon père concernant mes intentions envers Yulia. Je la voulais comme femme, commença-t-il son récit.

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur du brun. Sa femme…

– Mon père était réjouit à cette optique. Surtout qu'il avait clairement vu qu'elle était très proche de personnes influentes telles que Henriette Dumbledore et Charles Fostier. L'idée de rompre l'engagement envers la famille Black ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le nom Tolstoï était bien plus prestigieux et quoi de mieux qu'un Malfoy pour faire renaître cette vénérée famille ? Mais un soir, on frappa à la porte et ce n'était autre que le maître. Il a tout de suite demandé si je la connaissais et s'est enquit à fouiller mon esprit et mes souvenirs. J'ai été docile, je voulais lui montrer mon entière dévotion et lui ai laissé tout voir. Il a vu quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu et m'a ensuite prouvé que celui qui dominait n'était pas moi mais lui. Il…

La voix de Lucius se brisa une nouvelle fois. Severus l'encouragea d'un regard silencieux.

– Il me l'a prouvé en me montrant qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur moi. Il m'a demandé de me mettre à genoux et de...de le sucer.

L'horreur prit possession des traits de l'ancien espion. Il voyait bien que son ami en était marqué.

– Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'étais comme déconnecté. J'ai agis instinctivement et ai répondu à son ordre. Je l'ai sucé et j'ai tout fait pour le contenter. J'étais...fier de moi comme je me dégoûtais. Fier de faire plaisir à mon maître mais honteux de ce que je faisais, je me rabaissais. Un Malfoy ne se soumet jamais, c'est ce que mon père m'a répété. Et pourtant, tout Malfoy que je suis, s'est soumis à lui. Après cela, il m'a clairement dit de ne plus l'approcher et ne pas oser toucher ce qui lui appartenait.

– Lucius, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends car je n'ai jamais vécu la même chose mais...tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut une tellement sincérité.

– Je sais. Merci…

– Qu'a-t-il vu pour qu'il soit énervé ?

– Je pense qu'il a vu la fois où j'ai presque pris Yulia dans un couloir.

Les mots tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ne sachant pas comment assimiler cette information. Venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il avait été sur le point de coucher avec elle ? Et à la façon que c'était dit, cela ressemblait bien à une baise de passage, sûrement pas partagée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Elle...elle était consentante ?

Lucius se mit à rire, se resservant.

– Non, elle ne l'était pas mais je sentais que son corps si. Je peux t'assurer à ses réactions qu'elle est vierge. C'est un corps jamais frôlé que j'ai touché. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la fierté que je ressentais. J'étais le premier à lui faire ressentir ça. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se cambrer juste d'un frôlement sur son téton, c'était divin. Ses petits gémissements incontrôlés. Je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de lutter mais je voyais aussi qu'elle se laissait aller par moment. Elle se laissait envahir par ces sensations et elle était juste parfaite. Rien que d'y penser je bande Severus. Jamais aucune femme ne m'a fait cet effet.

Le brun garda son calme, fermant son visage sans expression.

– Et comment cela s'est fini ?

Le blond renifla, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

– J'étais prêt à la prendre à même ce couloir lorsqu'elle a planté son regard d'acier dans le mien en me disant qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Ça a été comme un déclic. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres et je me devais de la traiter autrement. J'ai donc tout arrêté. Je savais que son corps me désirait et j'allais faire en sorte que son cœur fasse de même. Je pensais...je pensais pouvoir passer ma vie avec elle mais… elle ne peut pas m'appartenir, conclut le blond en avalant l'alcool tout en laissant couler une larme.

Cette scène était irréelle. Lucius pleurait réellement la perte de Yulia. Il l'aimait… Ce fait serra d'autant plus le cœur du maître de potion. Pourquoi l'idée que son ami l'aime le déplaisait à ce point ? Il rageait de ne pas comprendre ses réactions. Toujours en lien avec elle. Quand le laissera-t-elle tranquille ?! Il se renfrogna d'autant plus et se servit à son tour de l'alcool, l'avalant rageusement.

Et stoppa tout mouvement.

Venait-il ainsi d'entendre qu'elle s'était presque faite violer ?! Il se remémora cette scène, ce jour où il l'avait laissé dans le couloir avec Lucius. Ce jour où elle lui avait indirectement demandé de l'aide. Le jour où elle s'était renfermée, lui laissant entendre qu'il n'avait pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé, car rien n'était arrivé.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?!

Cette arrogante gamine !

Stupéfait.

Que venait-il encore de penser ? Qu'elle était une enfant ? N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il s'était dernièrement disputé ?

Était-elle seulement encore une enfant avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait vu plus de morts qu'elle n'aurait du. La guerre avait fait d'elle une combattante. Elle était une femme intelligente et vive d'esprit. Sachant l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle, se serait-elle ainsi dit que d'en parler ne ferait que la rendre immature à ses yeux ? Lucius n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout mais malgré tout, des attouchements sans son consentement ! Severus fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'envie de soutenir son ami et lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Il savait que Lucius avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et qu'elles étaient à ses pieds. Elles s'excitaient rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pose son regard sur elles. Tomber sur une femme telle que Hermione remuait ses habitudes et avait su lui emprisonner le cœur. Mais en terme de femme, il ne connaissait que ça et avait sûrement estimé que cela serait aussi en fin de compte la même chose avec elle.

Cela ne justifiait pas son acte !

Mais au fond de lui, cela l'atténuait. Cepandant, Hermione ne le connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait et ainsi ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel état elle avait du être. Il se rappela les remontrances de Lily sur le fait qu'elle les fuyait, qu'elle s'isolait dans le bureau du directeur. Elle avait fait face à cela, seule. Il serra le poing, enserré par les remords.

Quel imbécile il était !

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Merci aux personnes continuant à suivre cette histoire, j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

 **Bon week-end à tous.**


	16. 15: Maika

**Chapitre 15**

 **Maika**

* * *

Elle sortit de son dortoir de bonne heure le sourire aux lèvres, l'air plus serein. La trouvaille de l'épée allégeait tellement sa tâche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les Horcruxes restant. Pas une mince affaire en soi, mais elle avait confiance. Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune et fut surprise d'y trouver Lucius, sur un des canapés, fatigué, semblant être malade.

« – Par Merlin Lucius, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux qui peinaient à s'ouvrir. Il venait de se réveiller d'une bien mauvaise nuit. Il s'alerta quelque peu sur le fait d'avoir été surpris dans une position si compromettante pour sa réputation, mais de douloureuses pointes dans son crâne suffirent à lui faire oublier ses craintes. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'arracher la tête.

Hermione sembla comprendre ce qui arrivait et sortit sa baguette, amenant une fiole de son dortoir d'un _Accio_. Ayant passé quelques années aux côtés de Ron et Harry, elle savait reconnaître une gueule de bois lorsqu'elle en voyait une. Et il semblait en avoir une belle.

– Tiens, prends ça.

– Un Malfoy ne dépend pas de potion, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– Et un Malfoy n'est pas sensé se bourrer la gueule au point de s'écrouler sans finesse dans la Salle Commune, mais comme quoi, tout peut arriver. Alors cesse cet argument erroné, le fustigea-t-elle.

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et céda, prenant la fiole. Il ingurgita le contenu d'une façon bien plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais cette douleur allait le rendre fou. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux, reprenant quelques couleurs. Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait.

– La prochaine fois, prépare au moins de quoi survivre au lendemain, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de repartir.

Pourtant, elle ne put faire un pas de plus, une main retint son bras. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Elle perdait bien trop l'habitude et baissait ainsi sa garde.

– Mon bras va commencer à avoir une crampe si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, lui indiqua-t-elle, quelque peu moqueuse.

– Merci, répondit-il simplement avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Ce simple mot fit bondir le cœur de la brune. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela venant de lui. Mais que se passait-il enfin ?!

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de mettre de côté cet épisode et fut sur le point de repartir, lorsqu'une seconde main la stoppa sur place. Celle-ci était légèrement plus petite. Elle se tourna et tomba sur celui qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Autant dire que c'était raté.

– Je dois te parler, l'informa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

– Et bien cela attendra que je me sois nourris, coupa-t-elle en retirant d'un mouvement sec sa main.

Il serra les mâchoires mais hocha la tête, la suivant. Ce fut en silence qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Severus ne cessait de la regarder, la rendant un brin mal à l'aise. Mais ça, elle fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Une rousse lui tomba dessus lorsqu'elle entra.

– Yulia ! Je t'attendais ! Quand est-ce que nous allons acheter les robes ?! Interrogea-t-elle, le regard brillant.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. Acheter des robes ? De quoi parlait-elle ? La brune se mit à rire devant l'engouement de son amie. Ce rire angélique en figèrent plus d'un. _Dire qu'elle était inaccessible_ , se lamentèrent-ils.

– Nous nous y rendons ce week-end. J'ai demandé une autorisation au directeur. Il suffit que tes parents signent ce document et tout sera bon, lui répondit-elle.

– Parfait ! Oh bonjour Sevy, je vois que cela va mieux vous deux !

L'affirmation de la Gryffondor les rendit mal à l'aise. Non, cela n'allait pas mieux. Le visage de Hermione se ferma de nouveau, lui accorda un regard presque hautain et partit en direction de sa table après un sourire rapide envers la rousse. Celle-ci se crispa, et s'excusa envers Severus qui soupirait. Cela risquait d'être compliqué.

Il prit place face à la brune, suivant tous ses mouvements du regard.

– Tu comptes réellement m'ignorer ainsi longtemps ?

– Depuis quand tu t'importes de l'intérêt que je te porte, _Severus_?

On sentait les étincelles crépiter entre eux et peu étaient les téméraires restant à leurs côtés. Un sort était rapidement lancé.

– Pourrions-nous cesser cette querelle immature ?

– Oh, je suis immature maintenant ? Tu n'arrêtes pas les compliments, je m'étonne encore du fait d'éviter tout contact avec toi, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

– Une querelle se fait à deux, cette immaturité me concerne donc aussi, eut-il la décence de préciser. »

Cela étonna quelque peu la jeune fille de le voir se critiquer lui-même, mais ne fit que l'ignorer en se servant un pancake. Un nouveau soupir et il daigna accéder à sa requête : la laisser manger.

Le petit déjeuner englouti avec raffinement, tel que son rang lui imposait, elle accorda un instant à Severus dans une salle vide. Autant faire en sorte que leur conversation ne tombe pas dans les oreilles d'élèves bien trop curieux. Et il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru venant de lui. Il lui prit sa main dans un geste tendre. Est-ce que le monde continuait à tourner de la bonne façon ? Elle la retira comme si elle venait d'être brûlée, l'abattant sur sa poitrine, les bras croisés.

« – Je peux savoir ce que vous prend ?

Elle venait bien de repasser au vouvoiement. Il ne répondit pas et se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Il fit plonger sa tête dans son cou, la laissant avoir accès à son parfum masculin. Dire qu'elle en était figée était un euphémisme. Elle tenta de s'extirper mais rien à faire. Il avait encore de la force dans ce corps d'adolescent.

– Ma patience a des limites que vous avez dépassé depuis longtemps. Lâchez-moi immédiatement.

– Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, parla-t-il enfin, choquant la Serpentard par ses paroles.

Elle poussa plus fortement sur son torse, réussissant à se libérer.

– Non ça suffit ! Vous vous êtes passés le mot avec Lucius ou quoi ?! C'est quoi vos réactions surréalistes ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos nouvelles inventions ayant pour but de faire de ma vie un calvaire.

Severus s'étonnait d'admirer les traits de ce visage déformé par la colère mais qui pourtant ne le rendait que plus beau. Une gifle mentale plus tard, il jeta un informulé sur son ancienne élève afin qu'elle ne puisse ni bouger ni parler. Il planta son regard dans le sien, imperturbable aux sorts mortels qu'elle lui lançait à travers celui-ci.

– Je tenais à ce que nous remettions de l'ordre dans nos rapports Hermione. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et ai été aveuglé par mes préjugés. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant et j'aurai dû avoir confiance en vous et votre jugement. Je sais que votre priorité est de faire de notre mission une réussite. Et c'est aussi mon cas. J'ai bien trop à perdre d'un échec. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner pour mon comportement inqualifiable et souhaite que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. J'ai réussi à libérer l'Horcruxe de sa prison et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez récupéré celui de Serdaigle. Un travail rondement accompli qui n'en tient qu'à votre talent. En ce qui concerne Lucius, je me dois toujours de laisser une distance entre nous afin qu'il ne s'alerte pas mais sachez que je me suis donné comme objectif personnel de le détourner de la voie des Mangemort. Il peut être très immature, voire même un connard concernant les femmes mais c'est un homme talentueux qui, toute sa vie, a regretté les choix fait lors de son adolescence. Je ne laisserais pas mon ami comme vous, vous n'auriez jamais laissé Potter à un destin malheureux. Je propose donc que nous coopérions de façon cordiale afin de trouver les derniers Horcruxes. Serait-ce concevable pour vous ? Finit-il par demander en levant le sort.

Cette tirade chamboula Hermione pour diverses raisons. Tout d'abord la sincérité émanant de ces propos. Elle ne s'y attendait pas venant de lui mais appréciait au fond d'elle, qu'il l'ait été. Ensuite, qu'il ait pu ouvertement reconnaître ses qualités sans mâcher ses mots était surprenant. Elle avait bien plus l'habitude à son sarcasme mordant. Et enfin, d'apprendre qu'il considérait Lucius comme un réel ami, le mettant au niveau de Harry la bouleversait. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant le comportement du blond envers elle ? Cette question sembla tomber dans les oreilles de Severus qui lui reprit une nouvelle fois sa main.

– Je suis là si vous ressentez le besoin d'en parler. Je ne vous jugerai pas et je serais le dernier à me moquer de vous. Sachez me trouver en la qualité de camarade, ou de compagnon, peu importe mais je serais là pour vous écouter et vous soutenir.

Une larme coula. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et n'avait pas ce regard empli de dégoût ou de moquerie. Son cœur fut allégé. Elle serra plus fortement cette main.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Ce mot soufflé fut accueillit avec délectation par Severus. Un mot qui résumait toutes les pensées de la jeune fille. Un mot qui suffisait à terminer un conflit incessant. Un mot libérateur.

* * *

Lucius descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, la nausée étant passé. Il avait repris l'apparence d'un humain digne de ce nom, redevenant le parfait élève. Il se surprit à chercher le duo, s'étonnant de leur absence. Il s'assit et fut tout de suite assaillit par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui lui laissa une lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine de son père.

 _« Mon fils,_

 _J'ai transmis ton message au maître qui en fut ravi. Il est intrigué par le fait que Miss Tolstoï passe autant de temps avec les fantômes de Poudlard. Il aimerait savoir ce qu'elle aurait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande. Assure-toi de le découvrir._

 _Concernant le statut particulier du Lord Tolstoï, j'ai enquêté auprès des Gobelins de Gringott's et ils m'ont assuré que tout était en ordre, que ce statut était légal. Il est donc officiellement le seul Lord, détenteur des fortunes de cette illustre famille. Le maître en est extrêmement contrarié…_

 _Il t'ordonne de ne pas te rendre au bal organisé par Lady Dumbledore. Je n'en connais pas les raisons mais je regrette de ne pas saisir cette occasion pour te présenter plus officiellement à la société. Nous trouverons une autre occasion pour cela._

 _Tâche de rester à la place que t'a attribué le maître et ne le déçois pas._

 _Mes sentiments,_

 _Abraxas Malfoy. »_

Génial… Il n'avait même pas l'occasion d'assister au bal de l'année. La dernière phrase de son père assombrit son expression. _Sa place_ , il ne la connaissait que trop. Des flashs de cette soirée revenait sans cesse. Comment l'oublier ? Et pourtant, au fond de lui. Il sentait un sentiment qu'il ne saurait nommer. Un sentiment si fort, qui bousculait tous ses principes et qui lui hurlait de changer cela. Un sentiment si Gryffondor qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On lui avait toujours appris à respecter les ordres, d'être irréprochable et d'être le parfait futur Mangemort. Contenter son maître était tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Et pourtant… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller à l'encontre de ces ordres.

Il secoua la tête, se retenant de se gifler pour sa propre folie. Défier Voldemort égalait au suicide.

Il avait encore bien trop d'auto-préservation pour cela…

* * *

Severus se rendit à son cours en commun avec Gryffondor. Il fut heureux d'y retrouver Lily qui lui avait naturellement gardé une place à ses côtés. Il se sentait bien plus léger depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec la brune. Pas qu'il allait maintenant faire les magasins ensemble et parler de leurs histoires de cœur, rien de cela. Mais il sentait qu'ils allaient de nouveau travailler ensemble, sur un pied d'égalité.

« – Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sevy ? Tu as l'air vraiment heureux aujourd'hui.

Cette remarque fit perdre le sourire du concerné. Parce qu'en plus il souriait, réalisa-t-il avec effroi. Par Salazar, pouvait-il mettre ça sur le compte des hormones de ce corps d'adolescent ? Il en doutait et dans une mauvaise foi exemplaire pourtant, le justifia ainsi avec légèreté. C'était plus simple.

– Rien, je suis impatient de ce cours.

– Un cours de potion où tu sais déjà tout faire ? Tu trouves pourtant toujours à redire sur ses méthodes d'enseignement et ses devoirs bien trop simples pouvant être réalisés, je te cite _par des babouins,_ pointa-t-elle sans retenir un sourire sournois.

Rien ne lui passait à côté. Avait-elle toujours été si...Serpentard ? Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bien-sûr que ces devoirs sont bien trop simples mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que j'apprécie d'assister à ce cours plus qu'un autre, se défendit-il sous le regard suspicieux de la rousse.

– Vraiment ? Ça ne doit pas avoir de rapport avec la bonne humeur de Yulia après que vous ayez tout deux disparus j'imagine, émit-elle en hypothèse.

Il se mordit la langue, se retenant une remarque acerbe. Bien trop Serpentard pour son bien.

– Tout à fait. Cela n'a aucun rapport, conclut-il en portant son attention sur le professeur. »

Il passa le reste du cours à éviter les tentatives qui se voulaient discrètes de James afin de ruiner sa potion. Il esquivait d'un sort de protection, qui faisait rebondir l'ingrédient opportun. Il ne retint pas son rictus méprisant en constatant les mines défaites de ceux qui se qualifiaient de farceurs du siècle. Il devait tout de même leur accorder le crédit pour avoir inventé cette carte. Il l'avait tout de suite rendu à Hermione après utilisation mais comprenait à présent comment les Maraudeurs avaient très souvent échappé aux ennuis.

Il porta son attention quelque fois sur Lucius, se demandant comment il pouvait l'aider. Il sentait que sa foi envers Voldemort s'effritait contre l'amour qu'il semblait porter à la Gryffondor. Peut-être lui permettrait-elle d'échapper à son tragique destin. L'empêcher de prendre la marque serait un début. Il devait lui faire ouvrir les yeux et lui proposer une alternative. Il savait que Lucius ne laisserait pas sa position de Mangemort sans un autre plan. Il tenait bien trop à sa vie pour cela. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Albus… Une position d'espion n'était pas envisageable. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'il se fasse marquer comme du bétail.

Une marque indélébile pour le reste de sa vie. Lui-même avait porté ce fardeau malgré un statut reconnu d'espion pour la Lumière mais la vie n'en restait pas moins amère. Il devait réfléchir à une alternative. Mais lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la folie et la perte de Voldemort serait un début. Il ne le verrait pas avant l'heure du repas, étant en 6e année alors que Lucius se retrouvait en 7e année avec Hermione.

* * *

Le cours se termina enfin, laissant les élèves affamés accéder à la Grande Salle. Severus fit le chemin avec Lily, les Maraudeurs sur les talons. Il supportait mal les regards insistants de James sur la rousse mais n'en dit rien. Déclencher une autre dispute était inutile. Ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Lucius dont les réactions furent partagées. La Serpentard accorda un sourire bienveillant à Lily qui fit de même. Le blond de son côté, la regarda d'une façon réprobatrice. Traîner aussi ouvertement avec ce qu'il qualifiait de _Sang de bourbe,_ restait toujours un sujet sensible.

Cela fut d'autant plus difficile pour lui de ne pas grimacer aux sourires amicaux que s'échangèrent les deux filles. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Cela ne l'avait pas mené à grand-chose la dernière fois et concédait donc de la laisser dans cette amitié. Bien-sûr, il qualifiait cette relation de couverture et devait avouer que c'était ingénieux. Elle passait ainsi pour une Sang-Pur neutre, qui ne s'affirmait pas par les valeurs du sang et pouvait ainsi récolter toutes les informations de personnes ouvertement de la Lumière telles que Lily Evans. Plan ingénieux mais impossible pour lui. Il avait une telle aversion pour ces êtres que cela lui aurait été impossible de le mettre à exécution aussi bien que Yulia.

« – Eh Tolstoï ! Il est vrai que tu es amie avec Henriette Dumbledore, intervint James.

Elle apposa son regard métallique sur lui et fit un sourire poli.

– Tout à fait Potter. Tu es invité pour le bal ?

– En effet, ma famille a été conviée à venir. Je suis heureux de ton initiative d'inviter Lily, elle sera fabuleuse dans une robe de soirée, complimenta-t-il le regard brillant d'impatience.

La rousse rougit sous le compliment mais afficha une expression contrariée.

– Potter, on se passera de tes commentaires, répondit-elle.

– Je ne fais que partager mon avis ma belle. N'est-ce pas toi qui défend les droits d'expression, comme tu aimes si bien le dire, argumenta-t-il vicieusement.

Elle rougit de colère, prenant mal le fait qu'il se serve de ses paroles contre elle. Il s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'ait réagi, ses amis sur ses talons.

– Je vais l'étriper un jour !

– Désolé de te dire que ce privilège me revient, la corrigea Severus d'un sourire sadique.

– Il a pourtant raison de dire que tu seras belle dans une robe de soirée, intervint Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?

Son expression se ferma d'autant plus, se retenant à grande peine de regarder de haut la née moldu.

– Je pense que je ne suis pas le plus à même de juger l'apparence de Evans, cracha-t-il presque.

– Je te pensais pourtant bon conseils en terme d'apparence. Mais concédons-lui cela, nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans ton avis. Henriette passera nous chercher samedi à 14 heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

– Compte sur moi. »

Ils se séparèrent par table de maison et eurent des discussions légères sur leurs cours. Hermione s'étonnait de son comportement envers Lucius. Elle pensait toujours à cet épisode traumatisant mais le laissait rapidement filer pour une sensation légère et simple. Il gardait toujours cet air fermé si semblable à sa version adulte qu'elle lui connaissait mais semblait un peu plus détendu avec elle. Pas autant que lors de la rentrée mais quelque chose s'opérait dans la tête du blond. Elle en était persuadée. Peut-être que Severus réussirait réellement à le sauver de la condition de Mangemort.

Elle ne souhaitait cette place pour personne.

* * *

« – Mais bien-sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ?! S'étonna-t-elle sous le regard doux de Albus et quelque peu complice de Severus.

Étrange de se dire qu'elle échangeait un regard _complice_ avec lui mais tout ce qui lui importait à présent c'était leur stupidité. Stupidité de ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi évident.

– Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, il doit sûrement avoir mis un Horcruxe dans une de ses propriétés.

– Qui doit être habité par lui-même et donc sous Fidelitas, suggéra Severus en tentant de refréner son sarcasme.

– Évidemment...réalisa-t-elle, accablée. Et la chambre des secrets ? Tenta-t-elle avec détermination.

– Il nous faut un Fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir, fit-il observer.

– Je dois tout de même tenter ! J'ai souvent entendu Harry parler dans son sommeil, je suis persuadée de réussir à reproduire les mêmes sons. Nous n'avons rien à perdre d'essayer.

Albus observait leur nouvelle collaboration d'un œil appréciateur. Il s'étonnait tout de même du fait d'ouvrir cette légendaire Chambre des Secrets, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Cette nuit, retrouvons-nous dans les toilettes, proposa-t-elle, le regard brillant.

Peut-être trouveraient-ils des informations cruciales. Elle voyait leur objectif devenir de plus en plus réalisable.

– Très bien. »

Sous ces derniers mots, ils accordèrent tous deux un mouvement de tête respectueux envers le directeur et se séparèrent, rejoignant leur salle de classe respectives.

* * *

Le soir arrivant, elle se tenait devant les toilettes, quelque peu nerveuse. Et si Severus n'arrivait pas à sortir discrètement du dortoir ? Elle, étant ignorée par ses camarades de chambres, n'avait aucun problème. Elles ne leur accordait aucune attention, si ce n'était pour lui envoyer des regards brûlants de jalousie. Elles n'étaient tout de même pas assez folle pour tenter quelque chose contre elle et n'avait donc jamais eu de problème.

« – Ton petit copain va arriver, rassure-toi, intervint une voix criarde au-dessus de son épaule.

Elle resta imperturbable, appréciant les résultats de ses entraînements et accorda un regard neutre à Mimi qui pensait provoquer un rougissement. Intérieurement, Hermione n'en menait pas large pourtant.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi voyons. Ce n'est qu'un camarade. Je ne sais même pas si on peut se qualifier d'amis, se fit-elle la réflexion.

– Je ne sais pas non plus si cela serait approprié, intervint Severus nouvellement arrivé.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut un sursaut, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

– Tu en as mis du temps, critiqua-t-elle afin d'échapper à ce sujet embarrassant.

Il ne releva pas, passant devant elles afin d'accéder aux toilettes. Elles le suivirent en silence. Hermione passa rapidement en tête, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les robinets, frottant du bout du doigt le serpent gravé sur la plomberie. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant qu'un son sifflant sortit du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Severus frissonna, se rappelant que trop bien la façon qu'avait Voldemort de parler avec son serpent, tout en les regardant d'une façon gourmande, promettant milles tortures. Elle ne pensait pas non plus être capable de produire un son pareil. Un craquement et les lavabos s'écartèrent, laissant une entrée circulaire dans le sol. Ils s'y penchèrent, constatant la profondeur de celle-ci. Hermione sous les yeux écarquillés du maître des potions, sauta.

Elle n'était pas étonnée de cette entrée, ayant entendu les histoires de ses amis. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Juste à amortir la chute. Elle atterrit sur des os, restes des repas

– Comment allons-nous neutraliser le Basilic ? s'informa le Serpentard après s'être lui aussi laissé tomber en légèreté grâce à un sort.

– Il est dit que le Basilic est en sommeil tant que son maître ne requiert pas sa présence.

– Et si dans ce cas, il a le rôle de gardien des la Chambre ?

– Alors, espérons que les sorts familiaux fonctionnent réellement, répondit-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Il émit un grognement, appréciant peu de compter sur des sorts au résultat incertain. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte circulaire comportant sept serpents sculptés. Ils semblaient réalistes au point que de les voir leur sauter à la gorge, ne les aurait pas surpris. Elle se plaça face à eux, et reprit de nouveau une profonde inspiration avant d'émettre ce même long sifflement. Ils semblèrent réagir à son appel, se rétractant chacun leur tour. Pour finir sur un clic sonore qui leur signifia la possibilité de continuer leur avancée.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la voie ouverte et se retrouvèrent dans cette longue allée aux multiples fontaines à têtes de serpents. A son point final, se tenait l'étrange statue à la bouche ouverte mais pourtant bouchée. Elle se rappelait que Harry lui avait conté que le Basilic en était sorti de là, suite à l'appel de Jedusor junior. Elle pointa la baguette vers l'entrée encore scellée et jeta un sort informulé afin d'en bloquer l'accès. Elle espérait que ce bouclier tienne le coup si la créature décidait d'aller à leur poursuite.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps et analysa la pièce. Il repéra rapidement une porte qui devait être un bureau. Il s'y aventura, Hermione le suivant de près. Ils aboutirent en effet dans un bureau où régnait l'obscurité et la poussière. Ils se sentirent étrange un bref instant. Ils étaient tout de même dans le bureau de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'était pas rien. Il fut le premier à s'en remettre et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attendre que le Basilic décide de les croquer. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et Hermione s'attaqua au bureau en chêne massif. Elle ouvrit et inspecta minutieusement chaque tiroir. Elle trouva un carnet en cuir, corné, fermé par une ficelle épaisse. Elle le frôla avec précaution, avec la bonne intention d'en découvrir tous les secrets lorsqu'elle sentit une secousse. Les murs tremblaient, faisant se soulever la poussière accumulée. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et convinrent tous deux de ne pas traîner. Elle attrapa le journal au vol, le fourrant dans son sac, prenant également toutes les lettres et papiers se trouvant sur le bureau. Severus fit de même avec les livres, les pointant de sa baguette afin de les rapetisser.

Il poussa un juron en constatant qu'ils gardaient leur taille originelle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous devons absolument y aller ! Le pressa-t-elle.

– Le sort ne fonctionne pas. Ils ont du recevoir un sortilège empêchant cela… Je ne pourrais pas tous les prendre.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle s'élance vers la bibliothèque et prenne quelques livres qu'elle fourra dans son sac sans fond. Elle se stoppa soudainement, regardant le potionnetiste

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mets-les dans mon sac. Je ne ressentirais pas le poids, l'informa-t-elle tout en reprenant la tâche.

Cela suffit à Severus de se réveiller et de lui-même jeter autant de livres qu'il put dans le sac de la jeune fille. Une nouvelle secousse bien plus violente et un long sifflement les figeant d'effroi s'en suivit. Ils n'avaient plus de temps. Ils sortirent du bureau et tombèrent face à face avec l'énorme serpent. Ils baissèrent instinctivement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas mourir instantanément. Hermione fut la plus rapide à réagir et se lança un sort, redressant son visage pour faire face au serpent. Severus se jeta sur elle, baissant sa tête tout en les faisant éviter une attaque du monstre.

– Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! Je ne savais pas ton envie de mourir forte au point de mourir aussi bêtement ! La sermonna-t-il.

– Fais-moi confiance, je ne mourrai pas, pas tant que Voldemort sera toujours en vie, assura-t-elle tout en le poussant avant de se jeter dans un combat contre le Basilic.

Severus garda toujours sa main tendue, là où il tenait un instant avant le poignet de la Serpentard. Il la contempla faire face à la créature d'une vaillance à toute épreuve. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette habilement, évitant les crocs et la vicieuse queue. Il se força pourtant de laisser son regard le plus bas possible, évitant le regard mortel. Elle fit apparaître soudainement une boule d'énergie rouge et la projeta contre le Roi des serpents qui fut maîtrisé, ne pouvant que s'égosiller sur place. Le sort avait crée une bulle qui l'emprisonna et le saucissonna. Il jetait ses crocs acérés contre la barrière mais rien n'y faisait, il était pris au piège.

Elle s'approcha du brun et se baissa vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

– C'est fini, lui assura-t-elle. Attends, chuchota-t-elle en apposant sa baguette sur lui. Maintenant tu peux le regarder sans crainte.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra les iris jaunâtre fendues en son centre qui souhaitaient lui faire goûter de son venin.

– Comment tu… ?

– Des sorts venant de ma famille. Fut une époque où on leur avait commandé des sorts dans la traque des créatures magiques. Nous avons de la chance que l'une de ces créatures soit un Basilic. Ils ont développé un sort protégeant les yeux de la mort produite par son regard, ainsi qu'un sort ayant pour but de maîtriser la bête. Aussi fort soit-il, il ne pourra pas se libérer de cette prison. Nous allons pouvoir le ramener en toute facilité.

– Pardon ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? On va le laisser pourrir ici oui.

– Tu remets bien trop en doute ma santé mentale, pointa-t-elle sans paraître vexée. J'ai toujours été une fervente défenseuse du bien-être des créatures magique. J'estime que cet être si rare ne doit pas juste être exterminé. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions le dresser. Imagines-tu toutes les nouvelles potions que nous pourrions développer avec son venin ? Certes, il est encore possible de s'en procurer mais c'est très rare et extrêmement cher. Alors il nous suffira de le dresser, argumenta-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas comme dresser un chien, contre-attaqua-t-il.

– Certes mais si tu rends son esprit à celui d'un nouveau-né, alors il ne restera plus qu'à lui trouver un propriétaire patient et il accordera sa confiance.

– Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? Demanda-t-il avant de soupirer. »

Bien sûr, les Tolstoï avaient tout prévu… Mais y avait-il des limites dans leurs connaissances ?! Elle sourit devant sa réaction et réduisit leur prisonnier, le rendant aussi petit qu'une balle de golf. Elle le plongea dans ses robes et fit signe à Severus de la suivre.

* * *

Il fut décidé qu'elle aurait la garde du Basilic qu'elle garderait en taille réduite. Autant être honnête en disant qu'elle ne l'aurait laissé à personne d'autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il devait rester avec elle. Elle lui lança donc le sort qui fit de lui un serpent innocent, la regardant de ses grands yeux curieux. Elle fut totalement conquise, le serrant contre son visage, laissant sa langue chatouiller son visage. Cette vision hypnotisa Severus, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Elle laissait tomber ces barrières devant ce serpent qu'elle considérait déjà comme son familier, faisant naître un magnifique sourire sur son visage à la peau pâle.

Elle passa donc le reste du temps avec le serpent autour de son cou, ne le quittant à aucun moment, attirant d'autant plus l'attention sur elle : Tolstoï se promenant avec un serpent. Lucius tenta bien de lui dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une Lady se devait de faire, mais le sifflement menaçant du Basilic nouvellement nommée Yoka, le stoppa dans sa tentative. Il accorda un regard méprisant au serpent et ne fit plus aucun commentaire à son propos. Pouvait-on ne serait-ce que dire à la belle de faire quelque chose et qu'elle le fasse ? Aucune chance.

D'un soupir à l'unisson, Severus et Lucius suivirent Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

* * *

Le samedi arriva et au petit matin, Hermione caressa le haut de la tête de Yoka tout en transplanant au bras de Albus. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle puisse se rendre au manoir Tolstoï afin de rendre visite à Matvei. Il la laissa, devant s'en aller remplir ses fonctions. Elle fut vite face à celui-ci qui l'accueillit d'un sourire empli d'amour. Ils se posèrent dans le salon et le regard du patriarche se posa sur le reptile.

« – Je ne savais pas que tu avais adopté un Basilic, fit-il remarquer sur un ton léger.

Elle sourit, pas du tout étonnée du fait qu'il ait reconnu le serpent. Il n'était pas le chef de famille pour rien. Depuis tout ce temps, il devait être celui avec le plus de connaissance sur Terre.

– Cela s'est passé il y a deux jours. Je voulais te le présenter. Voici Yoka, c'est une charmante femelle.

– _J'espère que tu prendras soin de ma descendante_ , siffla-t-il en faisant cette fois-ci s'arquer Hermione de surprise.

– Matvei ! Je ne savais que tu étais un Fourchelangue! Sommes-nous affiliés à Serpentard ?

Ce fut un rire sincère qui lui répondit.

– C'est une erreur que de penser que seul Serpentard avait ce don. Ils sont plus nombreux qu'on le pense. Fut un temps où notre famille s'est intéressée à ce don intéressant et nous avons réussi à développer un rituel permettant de l'éveiller. Pour ma part je n'en ai pas eu besoin, ayant eu le don par ma mère. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas forcément transmis aux générations futures. Il ne tient qu'à toi de procéder au rituel afin de pouvoir converser avec Yoka.

Des sifflements chantants réagirent à cette informations.

– Elle est assez ravie à cette idée, lui traduisit-il.

Elle attribua une caresse à son familier et posa un regard brillant de malice sur Matvei.

– Comment procédons-nous ?

– Il faut pour cela user d'un sort combiné au venin du Basilic. Étant le roi de cette espèce, il en est le gardien. Assimiler son poison c'est assimiler son espèce et ainsi leur langue. Tu trouveras le déroulé dans ce grimoire, lui indiqua-t-il en faisant venir à elle le livre en question.

– Merci Matvei. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je vais de ce pas l'exécuter ? J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir lui parler !

– Je comprends. Je resterai à tes côtés afin de superviser le rituel. Tout se passera bien.

Le salon fut totalement vidé par la volonté du Lord. Elle put aisément tracer les cercles runiques comme indiqué et Matvei finit par expliquer ce que devait faire Yoka.

– _Nous aurions besoin de ton venin afin de pouvoir procéder au rituel. Pourrais-tu nous en donner dans une fiole ?_

– _Tout pour que Maika puisse me comprendre._

Le Lord sourit au surnom et fit apparaître une fiole dont Hermione se servit afin de récolter le venin.

– Verse quelque gouttes sur les tracés runique. Le reste, tu devras le boire.

Elle fut sur le point de s'exécuter.

– Je tiens cependant à te prévenir, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Ton corps va d'abord rejeter le venin et le sort sera là pour l'aider à l'assimiler. Mais cela ne se fera pas sans douleur, la mit-il en garde.

– J'aurai dû m'en douter. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je continue, répondit-elle avec détermination.

Elle suivit les indications et finit pas s'allonger au centre des cercles, le venin dans la bouche. Matvei lança le sort et elle l'avala, ressentant immédiatement les effets. Elle sentit son corps se crisper violemment, sa gorge la brûlait. Sa peau picotait sous le sort lancé et elle eut envie de hurler, ressentant son corps comme écartelé. Elle planta ses ongles dans le sol, se les faisant saigner. Yoka lui sifflait des encouragements qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore. Son sang était en ébullition et tout en elle lui hurlait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais les picotements devinrent doucement une caresse qui s'insinua délicatement en elle. Son corps se détendit, se sentant progressivement plus léger. Son sang qui semblait autrefois bouillant se rafraîchit, soulageant la sorcière. Elle ne sentit plus qu'une vague agréable la traverser, la laissant enfin souffler.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, son visage en sueur qu'elle essuya.

– _Maika ! Maika !_

Elle tomba sur le regard brillant de Yoka qui l'appelait. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

– _Que dis-tu Yoka ?_ Réussit-elle à dire.

– _C'est une façon de montrer son affection pour toi. 'Maika' signifie mère. Tu es pour elle ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle t'a affublé de ce nom,_ lui explique le plus âgé.

Touchée, était le mot pour décrire la sensation qu'elle ressentit à cette explication. Elle caressa le reptile, déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête.

– _Merci de m'accorder une telle confiance Yoka_

– _Maika sera toujours Maika,_ répondit-elle avec évidence. »

Ce fut ainsi que Hermione Granger, à présent Yulia Tolstoï était devenu une Fourchelangue.


	17. 16 : Comment cela se pourrait?

_Bonjour à tous. Je vous laisse ce petit mot afin de demander pardon pour toute cette attente. J'ai repris les cours et les devoirs ne cessent de s'accumuler. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais une récente review m'a fait réaliser qu'en effet j'avais laissé ma fanfiction à l'abandon pendant plus d'un mois. Comment vous dire que de constater la perte de plusieurs chapitres d'avance suite à un problème informatique m'avait quelque peu découragée...Mais j'ai repris sur moi et me revoilà! C'est un chapitre court mais j'estime que pour bien recommencer cela sera suffisant. Je ferais au mieux afin de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre, plus long. Soyez compréhensif s'il-vous-plaît et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre:_

 _Touchée, était le mot pour décrire la sensation qu'elle ressentit à cette explication. Elle caressa le reptile, déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête._

 _–_ _Merci de m'accorder une telle confiance Yoka_

 _–_ _Maika sera toujours Maika, répondit-elle avec évidence. »_

 _Ce fut ainsi que Hermione Granger, à présent Yulia Tolstoï était devenu une Fourchelangue._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Comment cela se pourrait ?**

* * *

Elles firent un dernier signe à Henriette et Charles qui les regardaient partir en direction du château, sac sous le bras. Hermione sourit à la rousse qui paraissait encore légèrement gênée et confuse de cet après-midi shopping. Autant dire clairement qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginé ce que serait être en compagnie d'une femme telle que Henriette.

Si la discrétion faisait ordre dans sa vie chez les moldus, elle avait découvert un tout autre monde où le manque n'existait pas. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de penser avoir besoin de quelque chose, qu'il lui avait été servi immédiatement. Elle pensait même avoir constaté sur une des paires de chaussures un cirage intensif. Elle en fut troublée, réellement pas habituée à toute cette attention surjouée mais c'était ainsi avec la Lady et il n'en serait jamais autrement. Tout son être hurlait sa classe sociale et seul un aveugle ne saurait pas le distinguer.

Elle était la bonne affaire à attraper.

Ainsi, Lily fut la cible des attentions de vendeurs insistants, souriants et bien trop avares. Hermione la prit rapidement en pitié, se mettant entre elle et les opportunistes. Elle savait comment les gérer et les rembarrer superbement.

Elle sourit à la Gryffondor qui réaffirmait la prise sur les multiples sacs pendant à son bras. Elle avait pourtant tenté de refuser ces présents mais il était naïf de penser que quelqu'un pouvait faire changer d'avis l'aristocrate. Elle lui avait fait un sourire et avait lâché les sacs dans ses mains avant de repartir à la chasse.

Hermione pouffa discrètement en y repensant mais cela n'échappa pas à la rousse.

« – Ne me dis pas que tu te moques encore de moi !

– Je n'oserais jamais, feint-elle en laissant échapper de nouveau un ricanement.

Lily l'attrapa tant bien que mal par l'épaule et la menaça de son regard noir.

– Tu as intérêt à me révéler tous tes secrets petit serpent, ou je serais contrainte de te lancer la plus terrible de mes malédictions, déclara-t-elle tout en prenant une voix grave qui se voulait mystérieuse.

Cela eut raison de la sorcière qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée, rapidement accompagnée par son amie. Elles s'arrêtèrent pourtant en voyant la silhouette de Lucius les attendant à la grande porte.

– Je te laisse Lily, passe une bonne soirée, lui souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le blond.

Elle y répondit dans un dernier signe avant de partir en direction de sa tour. Le Serpentard arborait des sourcils légèrement froncés et semblait contrarié. Il voulut lui prendre ses sacs afin de la libérer de ses fardeaux.

– Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, le rassura-t-elle.

– Comment peux-tu la supporter ? Elle ne doit vraiment pas être intéressante...Changea-t-il immédiatement de sujet avec mépris.

Un soupir s'éleva, crispant quelque peu le blond. Elle lui accorda un regard comme fatigué, las.

– Tout ce qui n'est pas pur n'a aucun intérêt pour toi Lucius ?

Il se stoppa, surpris. C'était d'une telle évidence…

– Évidemment ! La pureté est tout ce qui compte en ce bas monde. Sans cela, nous ne serions pas bien différents de ces pouilleux.

En un instant, elle fut près de lui, son regard dans le sien. Il s'arrêta brutalement.

– Tu vas me rendre un service. Dans la bibliothèque, tu trouveras un ouvrage intitulé _« Serpentard, une famille traversant les siècles. »_. Viens m'en parler lorsque tu l'auras lu, lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire mutin avant de partir rejoindre sa chambre. »

Encore une demande étrange et soudaine. Qu'avait-elle bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ?

* * *

La Serpentard posa tous ses sacs sur son lit sous le regard méprisant de ses camarades de chambre. Comment dire qu'elle n'en avait que faire et s'en amusait même, sortant devant leurs yeux jaloux la magnifique robe qu'elle s'était acheté à l'occasion du prochain bal qu'elles lui enviaient. Elle ne se retenait pas d'en parler devant elles, les faisant mourir de jalousie. Elle savait que ce n'était vraiment pas mature de se conduire ainsi mais elle trouvait en ces moments, un moyen de décompresser et réalisait que la vie était constituée d'instant futiles tels que ceux-ci, peu importait les temps tumultueux qu'ils pouvaient traverser. Cette futilité marquait leur humanité et surtout le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa malle, s'assurant d'apposer de nouveau les sorts de protections. Elles avaient bien trop la main libertine qui tentait de s'aventurer dans ce qui ne leur appartenait pas. Elle riait encore du jour où l'une d'elle avait osé toucher sa malle et s'était retrouvé avec des pustules sur les mains. Elle avait travaillé ses abdominaux pour le mois tellement elle en avait ri.

Le château entier avait du l'entendre.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les épais rideaux. Yoka remua, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sortit un journal de sous son coussin, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le feuilleter et devait avouer être curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait renfermer. La magie qui s'en dégageait était grisante. Elle s'approcha du loquet et tenta de l'ouvrir mais il était figé. Impossible de l'ouvrir.

« – _Il suffit de le lui demander_ , conseilla le serpent.

Bien-sûr. Salazar n'aurait jamais laissé son précieux journal à la porté de n'importe qui. Le protéger d'un sort nécessitant le Fourchelangue était ingénieux. Cela réduisait considérablement le nombre de personne pouvant l'ouvrir et en découvrir ses secrets.

– _Ouvre-toi,_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Un clic sonore retentit et elle put en ouvrir la couverture. Les pages étaient épaisses, quelques peu rugueuses mais elle adorait cette sensation du vieux papier sous ses doigts. Elle se surprit à en découvrir une écriture fine, très raffinée. Il semblait être un homme soigneux et très méthodique. Ses notes étaient fabuleuses, réfléchies et très bien organisées. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et chaque mot avait son utilité. Aucun superflu.

Elle se mit à lire les pages le constituant avec un plaisir surprenant. A défaut d'être un homme raciste, elle pensait trouver en lui un homme réellement intéressant que les idées si fermées avaient ruiné. Elle y découvrit sa vie, illustré de dessin minutieux. Un en particulier avait retenu son attention. Celui d'une bague ayant appartenu à son épouse qu'il lui aurait offert à l'occasion de leur mariage.

Tout simplement magnifique…

Le sifflement plaintif de Yoka la sortit de sa contemplation.

– _Maika, j'ai faim…_

Hermione lui octroya un sourire compatissant et ferma le journal, se préparant à descendre dans la forêt interdite. Elle aimait l'accompagner parfois afin de faire une ballade au clair de lune. La forêt interdite n'était pas le lieu de prédilection pour ce genre d'activité mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec Yoka. Qui oserait s'attaquer à elle avec un serpent de cette taille à ses côtés ?

Elle pouvait ainsi profiter du calme environnant en ne pensant pas au regard des autres. Elle pouvait faire tomber son masque un bref instant. Assez pour la laisser souffler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, la bibliothèque brillait timidement de la lumière d'une baguette. Un élève s'était aventuré en ses murs et semblait chercher un livre. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur, mettant celui-ci sous son bras dans des gestes calculés. Il devait être le plus discret possible. Son butin en main, il sortit de l'antre du savoir et fila à toute vitesse vers sa Salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire voir. Il savait que c'était ridicule d'en arriver à voler un livre en pleine nuit mais il savait pertinemment que si certains élèves espionnaient pour lui, il en était de même pour son père. Ses faits et gestes étaient rapportés surtout depuis que le maître lui interdisait clairement un certain comportement.

Il arriva jusqu'à son lit, après s'être assuré que ses camarades dorment. Il ferma les rideaux, se mit sous sa large couette et sortit le livre poussiéreux de sous sa cape. L'écusson de la famille Serpentard arborait la couverture du livre épais. Il le caressa avec admiration et l'ouvrit presque religieusement. Ce livre était telle une bible pour lui relatant les êtres divins qui avaient foulé cette Terre. Il savait que son maître en était le dernier descendant et se réjouissait d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

Les premières pages décrivirent la naissance de cette famille, relatant les exploits de celle-ci. Chaque page le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était le reflet de la perfection. Chaque page jusqu'à une en particulier qui ébranla ses convictions.

Un magnifique arbre généalogique.

Il s'amusa à suivre les lignes, fier d'en reconnaître certains et arriva jusqu'au bas. Jusqu'à un certain _Tom Jedusor_.

Ce nom… Etait-il le dernier ? Et quel était ce nom si...moldu ?! Il remonta d'un cran et y vit le nom de la mère, Mérope Gaunt, digne héritière de Serpentard, s'associant avec...un certain Tom Jedusor.

Le monde trembla sous lui.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Comment cela se pourrait ?!

Son maître, son exemple celui qui...celui qu'il admirait de ton son être n'était qu'un...un vulgaire SANG MÊLÉ !

Un flash lui revint, se revoyant suçant le membre de cet être et la nausée prit possession de lui. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la salle de bain, vidant son estomac dans les tréfonds des toilettes. Cela ne serait jamais assez pour nettoyer cet affront. Il resta la bouche ouverte, bavant et crachant sous les soubresaut de son corps qui tentait toujours plus de rejeter la réalité. Sa mâchoire semblait prête à se décrocher sous la force de son dégoût. Par Merlin, comment cela pouvait être vrai… Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait un point dans l'espace sans y accorder la moindre importance. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Il était comme fou, la bave sur ses lèvres qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps d'essuyer.

Sa vie était brisée.

Jamais il ne pourrait laver cet affront.

JAMAIS !

Il ne sentit même pas les larmes déferler sur son visage, ravageant ses joues et se perdant dans les toilettes. Un coquille vide, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

* * *

Des cris s'élevaient dans le dortoir, des élèves se plaignant sans retenue. Hermione revenait de la chasse avec Yoka et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les plaintes. Elle reconnut des élèves de son année et le nom de Lucius fut prononcé. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'approcha.

« – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en coupant court aux plaintes.

Les regards se tournèrent dans un ensemble vers elle. Certains furent impressionnés, n'osant pas lui répondre. D'autre se retinrent de réagir de façon excessive, étant presque honteux de s'être conduit ainsi devant elle.

– Dois-je réellement me répéter ? Insista-t-elle plus froide.

– Lucius s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et il est impossible de l'en faire sortir. On l'entend crier, et vomir. On n'arrive pas à entrer. Il a posé un sort sur la porte. »

Un instant lui suffit pour analyser la situation. Il avait lu le livre…

Elle aurait bien laissé la tâche de réconforter le blond à Severus mais celui-ci était en déplacement avec Albus. C'était à elle d'en assumer les conséquences. Elle se retint de soupirer et s'élança dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année. Elle fit face à la porte récalcitrante et coup de baguette, en analysa la force. Rien de bien méchant en soi.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans trop de difficultés et la referma immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps aux curieux de satisfaire leurs questions. Elle ne pouvait les laisser voir ce spectacle.

Et elle avait eu raison.

Ce qu'elle vit la troubla bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, se serrant à la vue misérable qu'offrait le sang-pur. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Il reposait toujours au-dessus des toilettes, genoux à terre, tête reposant dans la cuvette, bras ballants. L'odeur du vomi emplissait la pièce et semblait teindre les cheveux si beaux du blond. Dans une vitesse incroyable, elle lança un sort le nettoyant et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle le prit dans ses bras, lui faisant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le serra avec émotion, sentant sa poitrine déborder de compassion pour cet homme brisé.

Brisé à cause d'elle.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, tentant ainsi de le consoler tel un enfant chagriné. Mais elle savait au fond qu'elle tentait surtout de se calmer elle-même. Elle devait rester forte. Ne pas craquer !

« – Pardonne-moi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans une voix tendre. »

Cette demande fut perçu par Lucius comme une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il répondit à l'étreinte, serrant contre lui l'être faisant brûler son cœur. Il la serra telle une bouée le sauvant de la noyade et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Elle était sa lumière et ne le jugerait pas pour sa faiblesse. Il le savait.

Ainsi, elle passa le reste de la nuit, avec Lucius dans ses bras, pleurant la perte de ses croyances.

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que Lucius a-t-il enfin ouvert les yeux sur son " maître"?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review afin de partager votre avis.**_


	18. 17: Il a besoin de moi

_**Réponses review:**_

 _ **( nanalou)**_ _: Ahahah et bien écoute non tu ne m'as pas du tout offensé, rassure-toi. J'apprécie au contraire qu'on prenne le temps de me dire ce qu'on pense de l'histoire. Toute idée et point de vue sont bon à prendre. Je dois t'avouer que je me pose aussi la question sur la finalité du couple, reste à voir comment je vais faire évoluer tout ça à travers les chapitres. Je ne cesse de changer d'idée ou la faire évoluer en rédigeant le chapitre XD En effet c'était court mais ta review m'a redonné la patate si je puis dire ! Je ne vois pas la fin de tous mes devoirs, vive les études supérieures ! Mais...ça me fait prendre des pauses agréables qui m'avaient réellement manqué. Merci à toi en cas, c'est grâce à toi. J'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis, positif ou négatif, je veux savoir =D_

 _ **(Manon) :**_ _J'espère alors que ce chapitre te plaira =)_

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre:_

 _« – Pardonne-moi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans une voix tendre. »_

 _Cette demande fut perçu par Lucius comme une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il répondit à l'étreinte, serrant contre lui l'être faisant brûler son cœur. Il la serra telle une bouée le sauvant de la noyade et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Elle était sa lumière et ne le jugerait pas pour sa faiblesse. Il le savait._

 _Ainsi, elle passa le reste de la nuit, avec Lucius dans ses bras, pleurant la perte de ses croyances._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Il a besoin de moi**

* * *

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de chaleur humaine qu'en ce jour. Une aura si douce qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon chaud. Il sentait son corps se détendre, tombant dans les limbes du sommeil. Une voix d'une tendresse infinie lui chuchotait des mots qui trahissait son esprit suspicieux. Nul besoin de s'en méfier. Elle était là pour lui.

Lui uniquement.

La main si douce frôla son visage, le partageant dans l'idée de l'attraper et la garder éternellement contre lui ou simplement profiter du moment présent avec l'espoir fou qu'il en serait ainsi pour toujours.

Il ne fit rien, livrant son âme d'une confiance aveugle à cet être de lumière.

La mort ne pouvait pas être plus douce.

Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Enfin…

« – Lucius, reste avec moi.

Cette voix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas lâcher prise ?

– Je vais faire venir Severus, je reviens.

Comment ?! Il ne pouvait pas partir mais elle osait penser pouvoir le laisser seul ? Jamais !

Elle tenta de se lever mais il s'accrocha à elle dans un mouvement désespéré, la peur tiraillant les traits de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger…

Elle soupira, compatissante.

Elle se repositionna, calmant le jeune homme qui se félicita mentalement de sa performance. Elle restait avec lui. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit le miroir miniaturisé dont elle rendit la forme originelle. Celui-ci ne renvoya pas son reflet, laissant une surface lisse et brillante.

– Severus, réponds s'il-te-plaît, l'appela-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps que le visage du brun apparut dans le miroir.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Il semblait inquiet, sachant que l'utilisation de ce miroir signifiait une situation compliquée.

– J'ai besoin que tu reviennes à Poudlard. Je ne pourrais pas gérer cela seule.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Lucius, il…

– Il a tenté de nouveau quelque chose ! s'emporta le maître des potions, la fureur déchirant ses traits.

– Non, certainement pas, le rassura-t-elle, quelque peu surprise de sa réaction protectrice. Il… Il a lu un livre que je lui ai conseillé et a compris les origines de Voldemort…

Il pâlit à ces mots, s'imaginant bien l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son ami. Il afficha une mine sombre.

– J'arrive immédiatement.

– Merci. »

Elle reporta son attention sur le blond après avoir rangé le miroir, et lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux.

« – Tout va bien. Severus arrive, souffla-t-elle avec douceur. »

Il ne réagit pas, semblant déconnecté. Seul sa présence l'importait.

Rien d'autre.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure au Serpentard d'arriver et contempler l'état pitoyable dans lequel le sang pur était. Il ne se l'avouerait pas mais il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, se disant que les genoux de la brune semblaient réellement confortables.

Quel veinard !

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Par Salazar, son ami était dévasté et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire était qu'il était veinard ?! Il se retenait de se gifler. Mais il ne fallait pas passer pour un fou. Il se reprit donc, se penchant vers le blond.

Il posa une main sur son front et un rejet brutal s'opéra, le jeune homme ne semblant pas apprécier le contact avec Severus. Il fut surpris, de même pour Hermione qui sentit la prise de Lucius se raffermir sur elle. Elle se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

« – Il semblerait qu'il ne supporte que ton contact…

– Je vois cela…

– Je vais lui donner une potion pour le faire dormir. Il est dans un état de semi-conscience assez fâcheux. J'imagine que tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas le traiter à l'infirmerie. Il ne supportera pas à son réveil l'idée que d'autres personnes l'aient vu ainsi.

– Je sais. Je n'ai laissé personne rentrer hormis toi.

– Bien. Je vais dégager la voie et tu pourras passer avec lui sans être vu. Je vais demander de l'aide à Albus. Je reviens.

– Très bien.

Elle regarda pensive le visage presque enfantin du blond qui semblait apaisé, dormant sur elle sans honte.

– _Cet humain est vraiment collant,_ fit remarquer Yoka, appréciant peu le côté possessif que montrait le Serpentard.

– _Calme-toi Yoka. Il a besoin de moi, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Pas vraiment… Cet humain ne semble pas sur le point de mourir,_ précisa-t-elle acerbe.

– _Physiquement peut-être mais psychologiquement, c'est moins sûr,_ répondit-elle plus sombrement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il devait un jour ou l'autre découvrir la vérité si ils voulaient l'empêcher d'accepter la Marque. Sans cela, rien ne l'aurait fait entendre raison. Il devait le réaliser seul. Malgré tout… le voir ainsi était douloureux. Peu importait l'homme qu'il deviendrait, il restait un adolescent aux croyances ancrées au fer rouge.

Le pardon n'était pas accordé qu'aux personnes ayant été exemplaires toute leur vie, autrement cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Et elle savait au fond qu'elle lui pardonnait ses actes. Il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Elle entendit les élèves protester, se faisant évacuer par les professeurs. Severus revint, potion en main qu'il lui tendit. Elle l'approcha délicatement aux lèvres du blond, le priant de boire. Mais rien à faire, ses lèvres restèrent closes.

Résolue, elle attrapa la potion, en prit une gorgée qu'elle n'avala pas et agrippa le visage du blond, plongeant sur ses lèvres afin de lui administrer la substance. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent progressivement, laissant le liquide couler dans sa bouche, le long de sa gorge. Severus observait la scène, les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Il savait que c'était purement médical mais il n'en restait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à user de ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre. Un autre ? _Merlin ! Réveille-toi ! Pour parler d'un autre, il faudrait déjà qu'elle t'ait embrassé crétin !_ Se reprit-il lui-même. Et puis, il ne rêvait que des lèvres de sa belle rousse ! Rien d'autre !

La potion fit rapidement effet, laissant la brune se relever et user d'un sort afin de le transporter.

– Où dois-je l'amener ?

– Suis-moi. Albus a fait préparer des quartiers pour lui. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, déposant l'élève dans le lit où elle fit remonter les couvertures jusqu'au cou. Il allait l'inviter à sortir lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

– Je vais le veiller. Pars tranquille effectuer la mission, le rassura-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant. Était-ce raisonnable ?

– Nous n'allons pas bloquer ta mission alors que je peux très bien rester avec lui. Douterais-tu de mes intentions à son propos ? Demanda-t-elle armée d'un rictus.

– Nullement. Je sais que tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Tu as fait ça pour son bien, assura-t-il avec aplomb. Je n'aimerais pas de laisser le fardeau de t'occuper de lui. C'est moi qui me suis donné pour mission de le sauver…, fit-il remarquer.

– Alors disons que je me suis incrustée dans celle-ci à ton insu, répondit-elle d'un sourire mutin.

C'était tout à fait son style. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, surprenant la brune avant qu'il ne s'éclipse dans un _merci_ murmuré. Elle s'installa auprès de Lucius, se posant sur un fauteuil en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elle ressentait un instinct protecteur envers lui. Il avait su toucher son cœur dans sa détresse.

– Tu as intérêt à renaître de tes cendres, foutu prétentieux, souffla-t-elle avant de s'assoupir. »

* * *

Le matin chantant fit battre ses lourdes paupières. Il sentait son corps engourdi, et sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux acier, tombant sur des draperies bleutées dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il sentait ses yeux secs et tirés. Il avait pleuré, il le savait. Que Merlin tout puissant fasse que personne ne l'ait remarqué !

Et pourtant, se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu impliquait des personnes extérieures… Il referma les yeux, accablé par la honte.

Comment allait-il le supporter ?

De longs sifflements lui fit les rouvrir précipitamment pour tomber sur ceux dorées de Yoka. Heureusement que Hermione avait apposé un filtre magique sur ses yeux, l'empêchant ainsi de tuer tout Poudlard d'un regard. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de frissonner, sentant la peau écailleuse du serpent frotter son visage.

Tétanisé par ce regard semblant prêt à l'achever à tout moment.

Les sifflements ne cessaient pas, augmentant son malaise. Elle s'amusait du trouble qu'elle provoquait chez lui, se vengeant de la longue nuit qu'il avait fait passer à sa Maika. Elle ouvrit la bouche, lui faisant admirer ses puissants crocs qu'elle approcha à ses yeux.

« – _Suffit !_

L'ordre tranchant tomba sans prévenir, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Hermione s'était réveillée et n'appréciait pas la vue que lui offrait son réveil. Elle se leva, prenant d'une main ferme le serpent qui se crispa, honteuse.

– _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

– _Je voulais juste…_

– _Tu voulais juste t'amuser à l'effrayer. Je t'ai dis qu'il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions pas que tu lui fasses faire une crise cardiaque,_ la sermonna-t-elle durement.

Yoka baissa la tête, n'ayant pas la force de croiser le regard de reproche qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle s'enroula délicatement autour de son bras, remontant le long de celui-ci. Elle tentait de la charmer, de se faire pardonner. Elle arriva jusqu'au cou, sa place. Hermione ne l'empêcha pas, lui attribuant même une caresse au passage.

– _Que cela soit la dernière fois Yoka,_ insista-t-elle, intraitable.

– _Oui Maika._

Lucius avait observé toute la conversation, hypnotisé par ces sons si enchanteur. Ils faisaient vibrer son corps ainsi qu'une partie en particulier de son anatomie. C'était une langue si… chantante et stimulante. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il voulait cette femme à en crever.

L'image de Voldemort s'imposa à son esprit à cette pensée. Des flashs douloureux l'accompagnèrent et cette impensable vérité. Son corps se braqua, le faisant se redresser brusquement, une main sur son estomac, l'autre sur sa bouche afin de prévenir à toute potentielle fuite. Ses yeux n'étaient que panique et confusion.

Hermione se jeta à ses côtés, frottant son dos en tentant de le calmer. Elle lui tendit une bassine, le rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se retenir devant elle. Aucune raison ?! Elle devait certainement plaisanter ! Le regard dont il la darda suffit à refléter ses pensées auxquels elle répondit d'un sourire compréhensif. Elle se pencha afin qu'il l'entende.

– Tu n'as rien à me cacher Lucius. Je ne te jugerai pas, affirma-t-elle sans un brin de moquerie.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de calmer quelque peu la nausée. Elle se faisait moins violente, apaisée par ces mots.

– Je...n'..ai pas besoin...de ta pitié, réussit-il à dire, entrecoupé par son souffle difficile.

– Si tu es capable de dire de telles absurdité, j'imagine que tu vas déjà mieux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

Un regard noir lui fut adressé mais qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté car elle ne put que rire devant cette piètre tentative. Elle se redressa, se dirigeant vers la commode.

– Si tu souhaites m'effrayer, tu vas devoir faire mieux qu'un simple regard noir. C'est le pain quotidien que tu me sers là, se moqua-t-elle tout en cherchant parmi les chemises rapportées par un elfe de maison.

Elle sentit un torse se coller à son dos, se soulevant de manière incohérente. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, pas le moins du monde paniquée.

– Tu sais pourtant...de quoi je suis capable, tenta-t-il difficilement.

Elle lui fit face calmement, plantant son regard presque hautain dans le sien.

– Oh bien-sûr que je le sais, je me rappelle très bien de quoi tu es capable, commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse, le faisant frisonner. Mais dans ton état, je sais aussi de quoi tu n'es pas capable, finit-elle en le poussant.

Il tomba, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il fut rattrapé et ramené dans le lit d'un coup de baguette. Elle remonta une nouvelle fois les couvertures sur lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle chaud s'abattant sur ses joues.

– Je sais pertinemment qu'au fond de toi repose un homme bon et droit, dit-elle en posant la main au niveau de son cœur qu'elle aurait pu sentir battre à tout rompre à travers les couches de tissus. Il me tarde de le rencontrer, rajouta-t-elle avec plus de douceur avant de se redresser. Je te laisse tes affaires pour te changer. Severus devrait arriver dans la journée, il pourra t'aider si tu en ressens le besoin. Je repasserai après les cours, repose-toi, l'informa-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. »

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une que les dernières effluves de son parfums tentaient de s'enfuir avec leur propriétaire. Il referma ses yeux, fuyant les dernières pensées sombres qui emplissaient son esprit.

* * *

Severus affichait une mine fatiguée. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, bien trop occupé à récolter des ingrédients pour ses futures potions en Albanie. Mais surtout à s'inquiéter de l'état de Lucius. Que devait-il penser de toute cette situation ? Allait-il se retourner contre celui qu'il considérait comme son maître ? En aurait-il seulement la force ou le courage ? Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que la bravoure n'était pas toujours une de ses priorité mais…sa fierté bafouée en revanche… Il pouvait peut-être appuyer sur ce point, jouant sur son égo souillé et trahi par Voldemort. Il devait être le sorcier le plus imbu qu'il connaissait en dehors du maître des ténèbres et savait qu'il réclamerait vengeance à cet outrage.

Il réussirait à monter sa haine non pas contre les moldus mais contre celui qui avait joué avec sa vie sans pitié. Il ne pourrait supporter l'idée que cet affront ne soit pas réparé.

Il le savait.

Il allait pouvoir le sauver de sa folie.

Un brin de sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il sentait son cœur bondir d'excitation en visionnant l'issue qui se dessinait dans cet environnement de désespoir. Il serait lui aussi sauvé !

L'esprit plus léger, il rejoignit les quartiers mis à disposition du blond le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Albus avait fait une annonce, signifiant que celui-ci était atteint d'une maladie très contagieuse qui nécessitait un isolement temporaire. Ils s'attendaient à ce que la nouvelle arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Malfoy senior et ainsi le voir débarquer telle une furie dans l'école.

Et ils allaient devoir le retenir de le voir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui dire dans cet état. Il devait se calmer et prendre le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Sans pour autant griller leur couverture. Apprendre qu'ils menaient une mission presque suicidaire pour assassiner le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne semblait pas le plus intelligent à faire. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Il serait étonnant qu'il propose son aide ou même qu'il tienne sa langue. C'était trop tôt pour ça.

Non.

Ils devraient faire passer ça pour une découverte de passage, qu'ils considéraient à leur façon. Hermione avait un rôle important à jouer dans cette pièce. Lucius semblait prendre en considération son avis et devrait trouver des repères pour garder la tête haute. Le sang-pur devait garder sa hargne et son mordant tranchant.

Ils avaient besoin du célèbre sorcier à l'esprit calculateur et non un adolescent brisé. Et ils feraient en sorte que cela reste ainsi.

Il entra dans la chambre et trouva son ami dans une fâcheuse position, rampant presque au sol en mettant ses vêtements. Son corps n'avait pas totalement récupéré apparemment. Il fit un rictus moqueur qui fit rougir le blond de honte.

« – Aucun commentaire, attaqua Lucius amèrement.

– Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il avec légèreté tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Il lui enfila totalement le pantalon, et finit de boutonner sa chemise sous le regard gêné du blond.

– Je pouvais très bien le faire seul.

– Je constate cela, lança-t-il avec un subtile sarcasme avant de l'amener jusqu'au lit. Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Tu savais que je passerais.

– Dois-je réellement me répéter ?

Severus ne répondit pas, ne préférant pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire. Pouvait-il se réjouir de la hargne dont semblait faire preuve le Serpentard ? Il ne dit rien, attendant que celui-ci ressente le besoin de se livrer. Le silence pesant affecta Lucius plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Un silence qui lui laissait le temps de repenser à ce qu'il avait lu.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, refusant de voir la réalité en face.

– Severus….Je pense devenir fou, confia-t-il sans relever la tête, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage.

Le brun se servit une tasse de thé et se mit à la boire sans précipitation. Un calme apparent olympique.

– Comment tu pourrais devenir fou ? Cela ne serait pas digne d'un Malfoy.

Il devait l'attaquer pour mieux le faire réagir. Voir par lui-même ô combien cette situation était ridicule et appelait au changement.

– AHAHAHA Digne d'un Malfoy tu dis ?! commença-t-il à crier tout en relevant la tête. Tu penses que tout ce que j'ai fais est digne d'un Malfoy ?! Sa putin de queue dans ma bouche parfaite ! déblatéra-t-il tout en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Au pied d'un misérable SANG-MÊLÉ !

Le mot était lâché. Il l'avait dis. Severus resta calme, le laissant s'époumoner dans ses insultes. Il lâchait toute la pression, ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'il disait. Tout sortait. Le brun eut le réflexe d'envoyer un sort d'insonorisation. Le blond se releva, et agrippa les épaules du maître des potions. Il planta son regard écarquillé dans le sien.

– Tu le savais Severus ? Tu le savais qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétend ? Tu le savais ?! Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard d'espoir.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu prenais le temps de m'expliquer, lui proposa-t-il calmement.

Le blond sembla un brin soulagé avant de se faire accabler par le poids de cette vérité. Il s'éloigna, titubant, le regard perdu.

– Yulia m'a conseillé de lire un livre, commença-t-il après s'être de nouveau jeté sur le lit. Elle l'a fait après m'avoir posé une question si...étrange. Elle me demandait si tout ce qui n'était pas pur avait de l'intérêt à mes yeux. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Et elle m'a regardé d'une telle façon Severus. Compatissante, de la pitié peut-être, je ne saurais dire. Mais un regard qui m'a retourné l'estomac. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a demandé de lire ce livre et de revenir lui en parler après. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais maintenant je comprends. Elle savait. Elle connaissait la vérité et ressentait de la pitié pour moi et mes pauvres illusions. J'étais si aveugle !

Severus n'ajouta rien, l'observant tout simplement. Un silence qui invita le second à continuer. Il apposa son regard dans le sien, lui confiant sa détresse.

– J'y ai trouvé l'histoire de la famille de Serpentard et l'arbre généalogique. Arbre où j'ai appris que le maître… était un sang-mêlé…

La colère avait disparu de son visage, remplacée par son désarroi. Un enfant perdu à qui on avait retiré toute illusion. Le brun en était désolé pour lui...C'était inévitable. Pour son bien. Il écarquilla les yeux, simulant une surprise profonde à cette nouvelle. Il devait jouer un rôle encore un moment. Il devait tenir bon.

– Mais… Comment…?

– Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose puisse être possible, le coupa brutalement Lucius. J'ai beau y penser, ça me paraît si fou. Je suis totalement humilié, s'accabla-t-il d'un regard absent.

Severus se leva et monta sur lui à califourchon, le bloquant de toute fuite. Il lui attrapa son T-shirt et le souleva quelque peu, ramenant son visage près du sien.

– Je t'interdis d'être comme ça, cela ne te ressemble pas ! Réveille-toi ! Il est un sang-mêlé et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Te tuer afin de laver cette humiliation ? N'y pense même pas ! Tu n'es pas un lâche, et tu sais quel est le meilleur moyen de te venger, finit-il dans un sourire typiquement serpentard.

– Sang…

– Par le sang, finit-il fièrement.

Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé et complice. Oui, il allait réussir. Leur bulle éclata totalement lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent Yulia, un regard neutre.

– Je ne pensais pas vous déranger. Mais je vous en prie, continuez. Je repasserai plus tard, les informa-t-elle tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit, poignée en main, crispée. Que venait-elle de surprendre à l'instant ? Elle avait miraculeusement réussi à garder ses émotions mais elle était totalement retournée. Gay...Ils étaient gays ? La mort dans l'âme, elle fut sur le point de relâcher la poignée lorsqu'elle fut tirée en même temps que la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les deux adolescents en panique. Ils tombèrent tous trois à terre, se massant les membres endoloris. Ils échangèrent un regard que Yulia détourna un peu trop rapidement.

– Tu te trompes ! Il ne se passe rien de cet ordre entre nous, commença le blond tout en prenant sa main.

– Parfaitement ! Qui voudrait d'un mec décoloré aux manières bien trop efféminées ? Commenta le brun avec sarcasme.

Commentaire qui lui valut un regard tueur.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, j'aurais du frapper avant d'entrer, répondit-elle toujours mal à l'aise au possible.

Il ne lui lâchait toujours pas sa main, la gardant au creux de la sienne. Il la serra avec plus de vigueur.

– Je t'assure que les hommes ne m'attirent pas du tout ! Insista-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas à le savoir, reprit-elle tout en se relevant et récupérant sa main sous les sifflements menaçant de Yoka qui appréciait peu que le blond insiste autant pour toucher sa maîtresse.

Cela suffit pour faire reculer les deux Serpentards. Ils ne souhaitaient pas tenter une morsure du compagnon.

– Je passais voir comment tu allais. Je vois que tu arrives à tenir debout, commenta-t-elle.

– Plus ou moins.

– Bon...Je vous laisse, intervint Severus avant de partir.

Il était soulagé de ce qu'il avait vu. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur une autre partie de sa mission pour l'instant. Le reste dépendrait de Hermione qui entra dans la chambre, s'installant dans le fauteuil. Lucius lui fit face, la mine sombre. Il croisa les bras et semblait chercher ses mots.

– Tu sais maintenant, émit-elle avec évidence.

– Comment ?

– Comment je l'ai su ? De la même façon que toi.

– Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ?

– Cela aurait changé quelque chose ? M'aurais-tu cru si je te l'avais dis ? Tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté, l'accusa-t-elle avec aplomb.

– Bien-sûr que cela aurait tout changé ! Répondit-il tout en se levant avec rage. TOUT ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai fais… !

– Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais je savais par contre que ta foi aveugle n'aurait été ébranlée par aucune de mes paroles.

– Cela signifie que tu n'es pas avec le maître, réalisa-t-il.

– Je suis mon propre maître. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, lâcha-t-elle d'un sourire énigmatique.

Oui, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Toujours au-dessus de tout. Elle était au-dessus de tout. Et le serait toujours. Un main sur le visage et il se mit à rire comme un dément. Une autre prit la sienne et l'écarta de son visage. Les yeux argentés de la jeune fille le fixait d'une lueur folle. Elle le jugeait ouvertement.

– Pourquoi sembles-tu si misérable ? Ne dit-on pas sang...

– Par le sang, compléta-t-il, hypnotisé par son regard.

– Tout à fait. Rends-lui au centuple et lave ton honneur. N'est-ce pas ce que tout bon sang-pur ferait ?

Le sourire sombre qu'elle étira fit vibrer son être. Elle était si belle. Dans un élan incontrôlable il se jeta sur ses lèvres, sentant son corps se libérer de toute cette frustration. La rage menait la danse et aucune douceur ressortait de cet échange. Un combat se déroulait et les dents sortis, ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient fortement, gémissant de douleur et de plaisir. Il l'agrippa, ramenant sa taille contre lui. Les mains frêles de Hermione trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'aux longs cheveux du blond qu'elle tira, le faisant pousser un cri animal. Tout en l'embrassant, les images de son _maitre_ s'imposèrent à son esprit. Oh oui, il se vengerait. Il se vengerait et prendrait ce qui lui revenait de droit. Cette divine créature qui gémissait dans ses bras.

Elle était sienne.

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il fut troublé lorsque le contact cessa. Hermione reprenait constance.

– Ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. Restons-en là Lucius, dit-elle en se détachant de ses bras ballants.

– Tout plan peut-être changé, proposa-t-il.

– Ou conservé, comme cette fois-ci, précisa-t-elle tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Je vais te laisser, j'ai des devoirs à terminer. Sur ce, passe une bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-elle avant de s'en aller. »

Sur le chemin, elle sentait son cœur rebondir dans tous les sens. Par Merlin que s'était-il passé ? Il l'avait embrassé et tout était devenu blanc. Le vide total. Elle n'était plus que sensations. Les sifflements d'avertissements de Yoka avaient su la ramener à la raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle n'était pas là pour batifoler avec le premier apollon qu'elle croisait !

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il recommence son comportement de la rentrée. Un soupir sincère sortit de ses entrailles.

Pourrait-elle gérer de nouveau un Lucius exubérant ?

Certainement pas.

* * *

Ses pas la menèrent aux toilettes des filles, s'arrêtant devant les robinets qu'elle fit ouvrir d'un ordre clair. Elle se jeta dans l'accès, descendant en douceur grâce à sa magie et traversa la longue allée d'un pas décidé. Elle s'arrêta devant la statue étrange et reporta son attention sur le sol, se mettant à tracer de nombreuses inscriptions runiques. Elle connaissait la procédure par cœur. Elle l'avait lu tant de fois qu'elle pourrait l'exécuter les yeux fermés.

C'était le moment idéal. Severus était occupé, et Lucius enfermé sans autorisation de sortie. Elle devait faire cela ce soir et obtenir les réponses qui la tiraillaient tant elle et sa famille.

Elle se plaça au centre des cercles et se taillada la main qu'elle dirigea vers le sol, laissant couler les gouttes de son sang sur les écritures qui semblaient réagir à l'offrande. L'air devint électrique, faisant soulever ses couches de vêtements la protégeant du froid environnant. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, marmonnant des incantations qui brisèrent le sol dont un bourgeon en ressortit. Celui-ci poussa, tournant sur lui-même pour devenir plus robuste et épais. Il se divisa, se mêla les branches entre elle et dans la main de la Serpentard, un sceptre se posa. Elle ressentait la fatigue due à l'invocation mais rien ne comptait plus que la suite du rituel.

Elle y arriverait.

Yoka s'enroula habilement autour de l'invocation et en arriva à son extrémité où reposait un cristal argenté. Elle y fit couler son venin, le faisant s'illuminer. Il brillait et dégageait une aura glaciale. Elle sentait le froid lui piquer la peau. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et planta le sceptre dans la fissure. Celui-ci craqua plus fortement, une onde de magie le traversant. Elle resta fermement sur ses positions.

« _J'en invoque au Grand Serpent, Gardien des âmes et défunts, Maître de la Porte Divisée et Souverain du Monde Souterrain, que mon appel te parvienne et que ma demande soit entendue. Que mon sang sacrifié retrouve l'âme convoquée, que le sceptre des limbes la retienne aux racines de notre monde et qu'elle trouve son chemin jusqu'à moi. Entends mon appel !_

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Elle se tenait bravement sur le bâton, sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds.

Il arrivait.

Une fumée noire s'échappa de la fissure, serpentant sur le sol et ne faisant plus qu'un, se transformant en un serpent immense, aux yeux rougeâtre. Impressionnée, elle l'était. Comment faire autrement ? Se tenait devant elle l'un des Gardiens de la Mort. Il la jaugea du regard impitoyablement et ses sombres sifflements la firent frémir.

– _Qui ose me demander ?_

– _Yulia Tolstoï, grand Maître Serpent,_ répondit-elle en courbant la tête respectueusement.

– _Tolstoï dis-tu ? Ce nom m'est familier. Des âmes si intéressantes,_ commenta-t-il avec intérêt. _Que veux-tu ?_

– _Je ne demande qu'une seule chose : qu'il me soit permis de rencontrer l'âme de la personne de mon choix._

Des sifflements retentirent, saccadés, associés à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un rire.

– _Vous êtes si avare, vous les humains._

– _Je vous conjure de répondre à ma demande._

– _Que me proposes-tu en échange ?_

– _Je connais déjà le prix de cette requête._

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage reptilien du gardien. Elle n'était pas idiote.

– _Parfait. Il te suffira de prononcer son nom tout en touchant le sceptre. Tu as jusqu'au petit matin,_ l'avisa-t-il avant de se transformer de nouveau en fumée et se faufiler dans la crevasse.

Elle reprit son souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment coupé. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le sceptre.

– _Yelena Tolstoï,_ murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps qu'une boule blanchâtre trouva son chemin jusqu'à elle. Comme pour le gardien juste avant elle, elle prit forme sous les yeux impatients de la brune.

Elle avait réussi.


	19. 18 : Petit chat

_**Réponse reviews** :_

 _ **(nanalou)** Oui en effet, je pense que je vais prendre plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre ! Yelena Tolstoï est réellement un personnage intéressant à mes yeux et j'espère vous la présenter ainsi. _

_Oh vraiment ? 3e année de quoi ? Personnellement c'est ma 2e année de Bachelor Concepteur 3D, mon ordi est tout simplement ma vie XD_

 _Merci pour ton soutien, tu m'as relancé dedans, je pense que je m'en voudrais si je la mettais encore une fois de côté × Donc je tiendrais bon !_

 _ **(Khaleerys)** Ahahahha désolée, j'avoue que c'était une fin vraiment...sadique si on peut dire cela comme ça. Mais, je me confesse : c'était le but xD Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter votre envie de lire la suite ( j'en ai été la victime moi-même plusieurs fois, donc je compatis dans un sens ×D) _

_Je suis contente que ça t'ait surpris, Yelena est un personnage que je vais prendre plaisir à traiter, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **(Manon)** Alors faisons en sorte que ton envie ne se tarisse pas ;D_

 _( **Wessem Assbai)** Désolée pour toute cette attente. Mes études ont eu raison de ma détermination. Je n'avais pas le temps de continuer…:/_

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Elle reprit son souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment coupé. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le sceptre._

– _Yelena Tolstoï, murmura-t-elle avec émotion._

 _Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps qu'une boule blanchâtre trouva son chemin jusqu'à elle. Comme pour le gardien juste avant elle, elle prit forme sous les yeux impatients de la brune._

 _Elle avait réussi._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Petit chat**

* * *

La boule de lumière réchauffa l'air ambiant de la pièce, mettant Hermione plus à l'aise. Et pourtant, elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser. Elle allait enfin la rencontrer et connaître la vérité sur cette mystérieuse disparition.

Le corps d'une femme se forma, dévoilant un corps harmonieux, des longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses sûrement. Ses yeux demeuraient encore fermés laissant à la jeune fille le temps de l'observer plus longtemps. Elle remarqua les similitudes avec Henriette, retrouvant son nez légèrement retroussé et ses pommettes hautes, accentuant leurs traits aristocratiques. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté dont la forme fantomatique n'enlaidissait en rien.

« – _Maika,_ _est-ce bien elle_ _?_

– _Oui, c'est mon_ _ancêtre,_ lui répondit-elle sans la regarder.

Son attention était entièrement dévouée à la défunte qui sembla réagir aux sifflements émis et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard la scanna d'une traite, et une expression triste, voire résolue s'afficha.

– Il m'a retrouvé, lâcha-t-elle avec mélancolie.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

Elle croisa les bras, droite et impressionnante. Ses yeux à présent polaires ne la traitèrent pas mieux qu'un insecte.

– Ne ressentez-vous aucune honte à troubler le repos des morts ? l'attaqua-t-elle.

– Si une autre solution s'était offerte à moi, je l'aurai saisi, contra-t-elle.

– Veuillez ranger vos belles paroles. Votre venin ne sera d'aucune utilité contre moi. Comment a-t-il fait pour faire appel à mon âme ? Le Grand Serpent ne l'aurait jamais permis, la questionna-t-elle suspicieusement.

Hermione leva les mains en signe de paix, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi ni de qui vous parlez. J'ai eu recours au rituel des limbes de ma propre initiative. Je devais vous rencontrer et comprendre une bonne fois pour toute ce qui vous est arrivé, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix calme, qui se voulait rassurante.

L'expression de Yelena changea du tout au tout, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

– Ce rituel...seuls…

– Seuls ceux de la famille Tolstoï en ont connaissance, finit-elle en souriant.

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux du fantôme qui fut sur Hermione en un instant, sa main lui caressant le visage d'une caresse aérienne.

– Anissia ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée, portée par l'espoir.

C'était l'expression d'une mère découvrant son enfant. Elle en eut la voix coupée d'émotion. Elle pensait retrouver sa fille…

– Je ne suis pas votre fille…, souffla-t-elle, désolée de la peine qu'elle provoqua.

– Mais alors, que… ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en retirant sa main.

– Je suis son arrière petite fille, Yulia Tolstoï.

Un éclat de soulagement traversa son regard. Elle sentait en un instant l'amour qu'elle lui accorda, la berçant de son doux regard.

– Tant d'années…, fit-elle pensive.

– En effet et pourtant, votre disparition déchire le cœur de toute notre famille, intervint-elle.

Son visage devint plus sombre, la culpabilité la rongeant.

– Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir la possibilité d'expliquer mes actes. Je pensais ne jamais en avoir l'occasion. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, je vais tout te montrer, dit-elle en posant son front sur le sien, projetant ainsi la brune dans les souvenirs de la défunte.

* * *

 **Flash-back**

Hermione se retrouva propulsée dans un café londonien tout à fait charmant, aux couleurs chaudes et aux effluves des boissons qui emplissaient de plaisir leur papilles. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Les serveurs dégageaient une aura bienveillante, armés de leur sourires aussi grands que la génétique leur permettait. Elle était assise à une des tables, bien évidemment ignorée de tous car tout simplement invisible pour eux. Elle n'eut donc comme autre loisir que d'observer les clients, s'amusant quelque peu de leurs tenues d'époque. Ce n'était pas moqueur. C'était même de l'admiration. Elle trouvait les hommes bien plus charmants revêtus ainsi que dans leur pantalons si moulants qu'elle avait connu dans son époque. Ils étaient tout simplement virils et attirants. Même le plus pauvre d'entre eux restait classe à ses yeux.

Mais ce n'était que son avis.

Son esprit divagua et son regard tomba sans prévention dans des yeux à la couleur si pure qu'ils en feraient pâlir tous les lingots d'or existant. C'était irréel. Comment une couleur pareille pouvait exister ? Un charme ? Peut-être...Mais elle en doutait fortement. Ils étaient juste...uniques. Et si perçant ! Cet homme était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds miel ne dénotaient pas un instant avec ses yeux, semblant même les rehausser avec sa peau au bronzage léger et doré. Elle sentait son âme se faire engloutir par ceux-ci, comme attirés par un appel irrésistible. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle lui était insupportable.

Attendez une minute…

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle… ?! Comment pourrait-il la voir enfin, ce n'était pas… ! Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Il sourit, appréciant la mine déconfite qu'elle tirait. Et elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que le contact fut brisé par l'arrivée de Yelena qui accapara toute son attention.

Déçue ? Comment ne pas l'être ? Être le centre d'attention d'une créature pareille avait de quoi vous retourner dans tous les sens. Perdre cette sensation était assez désagréable. Elle soupira et porta une attention toute particulière à l'instant présent. Elle ne devait pas louper une miette de ce qui se passait.

Aucun doute à avoir : cet homme était Gellert Grindelwald.

C'en était presque à se demander comment Yelena avait pu choisir Albus...Elle se gifla fermement, se traitant de tous les noms et entendit un ricanement qui les déstabilisèrent toutes deux. Il pouffait, se moquant de Hermione. Mais...N'était-ce pas un souvenir ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas interagir avec celui-ci...non… ?

« – Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Gellert ? s'interrogea Yelena, la tasse au bord de ses lèvres, arrêtée dans son mouvement de curiosité.

– Une aura, souffla-t-il simplement avant de reprendre son sérieux, conservant quelques étoiles dans ses yeux.

Le coeur de la Serpentard cessa de battre un bref instant. Qu'avait-il dit ?! Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ?! Mais comment… Elle pâlit à vue d'œil. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune homme qui se remit à rire discrètement, lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit frémir et redoubler ses rires.

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils te racontent des fois. Tu ne ris jamais autant qu'avec eux, confia Yelena, une petite moue qui se voulait vexée.

Une main se retrouva dans ses cheveux auburn et furent frottés tel un adulte réconfortant une enfant.

– Tu sais bien que c'est avec toi que je me sens le mieux. C'est juste que ces auras sont parfois marrantes. Comme celle-ci qui ne savait pas que je pouvais la voir. Elle a été très surprise, expliqua-t-il.

– A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Le regard envoûtant du blond se posa de nouveau sur l'intruse qui ne savait intérieurement pas comment réagir. C'était la panique et pourtant elle se reprit, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait durant toutes ces semaines. Elle se redressa, se tenant aussi droite que Henriette lui avait appris. Un maintien parfait que beaucoup lui jalousait. Son regard devint presque hautain, muni d'un rictus de défi. Oh oui, elle le défiait de la décrire. Aucune erreur ne serait tolérée. Et ça il le comprit vite, pouffant dans sa main avec grâce.

– Elle est une noble, rien n'y trompe. Tout en elle hurle sa condition. Elle est jeune, un peu plus jeune que nous. Elle porte un uniforme de Poudlard...Je suis étonné de ne pas me souvenir d'elle…avoua-t-il pensif. Elle a des cheveux noirs, assez longs, lui recouvrant sa poitrine. Et elle a des yeux d'un gris acier, magnifiques… Je dirais même qu'elle te ressemble Yelena.

– Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-elle en reposant sa tasse.

– Oui, vous pourriez faire partie de la même famille.

– C'est impossible et tu le sais bien.

– Oui. Mais malgré tout, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, reprit-il en posant son regard sur son amie, ne la lâchant cette fois-ci plus des yeux.

Tout était pour elle et pour elle uniquement.

Cette dévotion dévorante qu'il lui accordait mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il l'aimait comme un fou…. Elle voyait bien qu'il le dissimulait par cette amitié apparente et Yelena qui était totalement aveugle de tout ça… Elle soupira de nouveau, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle n'était apparemment pas dans un simple souvenir car un échange était possible. Mais jusqu'à quel point cela aurait-il un impact ? Allait-elle changer quelque chose à son époque ? Par Merlin, cela ne devait pas arriver. Pas ainsi !

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Gellert. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'une jeune fille ? Tu vas la blesser, imbécile, dit-elle en le tapant à l'arrière de la tête.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Son ancêtre avait du caractère apparemment...Il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon ! Le jeune homme s'excusa tout en ricanant, pas un brin blessé par son geste.

– Bien, que souhaitais-tu me dire ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

A cette question, la main de la sang-pur se posa sur son ventre dans un geste discret mais pas assez discret pour son ami. Il le perçut et fronça un bref instant les sourcils.

– Ce que je vais te dire, tu le gardes pour toi Gellert, je te fais confiance. Ne le dis pas à Albus, je souhaite lui faire une surprise.

– Rassure-toi. Je serais aussi muet qu'un chaudron, répondit-il dans un sourire qu'Hermione traduisit en rictus.

Non, cette conversation ne plaisait pas au blond.

– Je suis enceinte, déclara Yelena avec émotion.

Il en serra sa tasse dans une pulsion, la brisant entre ses doigts, faisant couler son sang le long de sa manche à présent souillée. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et toute sa frustration se lisait dans son regard. Son masque s'était ébranlé devant celle qu'il aimait. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil et l'observa avec attention. Il avait reprit son expression amicale en une fraction de seconde sous le regard ébahi de son ancêtre qui s'était jetée sur sa main afin de la soigner.

– Par Merlin Gellert, tu vas bien ?!

– Oui, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ma main s'est contractée sous la surprise. Rassure-toi ce n'est rien.

Elle se rassit, inquiète.

– Je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle te blesserait.

– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. J'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout. Toutes mes félicitations, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire chaleureux auquel Yelena répondit. »

Cette scène lui semblait si fausse pour la brune et elle avait tout juste. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation sans réagir. Il se leva, s'excusant, et expliquant qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se leva et le suivit. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences de son acte mais restait dans l'idée de découvrir ce qui allait suivre. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses rues d'un pas pressé et maintenu. Mais où allait-il ainsi bon sang ?!

Et soudainement, il se retourna, lui faisant face. Elle se stoppa à son tour, le regardant sans sourciller. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte.

« – Être morte ne signifie pas ne plus devoir se plier aux règles de bienséances. Je te prierai de te trouver une autre victime, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Étant le seul à me voir, tu comprendras bien mon choix de victime, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Il haussa un sourcil de surprise et un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Un semblant d'intérêt peut-être dans le regard. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Il se rapprocha et tourna autour, pas le moindre instant troublé à l'idée qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

– Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'une inconnue me suive. Quel est ton nom ?

Que devait-elle dire ? Aucune des réponses lui frôlant les lèvres ne semblaient convenir. Se présenter en tant que Tolstoï était catégoriquement une mauve idée. Et en tant que Granger ? Pourquoi pas ?

– Hermione Granger, répondit-elle poliment. Et à qui ai-je à faire ?

– Gellert Grindelwald, enchanté.

– De même.

– Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vas-tu me suivre longtemps ?

– Aussi longtemps qu'il m'en plaira, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle et son mordant habituel. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à la boucler parfois. Et cette idée se concrétisa lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa poitrine, un regard mauvais. Une lumière rouge en sortit et il attrapa fermement le bout d'une chaîne, lui coupant le souffle. Que venait-il de faire ?!

– Je crois que cette demoiselle a bien besoin de recevoir une leçon de bonne manière. Te voir ne m'oblige pas à te supporter et encore moins à subir tes caprices. Sache que s'il m'en plaît, tu devras éternellement restée à mes côtés et cela dans une douleurs incomparables. Je ne crois pas que cela soit ce que souhaites, lui souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête, affirmant ses propos. Oh non elle ne souhaitait pas cela. Il relâcha la pression, la chaîne se dématérialisant. Elle fut au sol, essoufflée.

– Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il s'accroupit, lui attrapant son menton. Par Godric, il pouvait la toucher, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

– Mes yeux ne sont pas seulement beaux mais me procurent un pouvoir unique qui est de contrôler les âmes. Je suis sensible à toute aura m'entourant et suis connectée avec la dimension t'habitant. Il m'est aisé d'en prendre le contrôle. Alors, apprends à me respecter, petite fille, déclara-t-il en la prenant de haut avant de se relever et partir. »

Elle réalisait à peine ce que cela impliquait. Cet homme était réellement dangereux ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'elle fut aspirée dans un tourbillon malicieux qui l'entraîna jusqu'à sa prochaine destination.

* * *

Elle se retrouva dans un bureau aménagé, éclairé par la lumière éclatante du soleil. Yelena y travaillait, le front plissé de concentration. Elle était vraiment belle…

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant apparaître Gellert, ses vêtements impeccables malgré sa course effrénée.

« – Yelena, c'est enfin le jour !

– Le jour pour quoi ? s'informa-t-elle.

Il se posta à ses côtés, lui prenant son poignet afin de la faire se lever.

– Il n'y pas une minute à perdre. Albus est en déplacement. Nous pouvons enfin partir.

– Partir, mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Tenta-t-elle tout en se stoppant sur place, à présent craintive.

Il se retourna, surpris.

– Bien-sûr, tu ne peux plus rester avec lui. Je sais que si tu m'as confié ton secret c'était pour faire appel à mon aide. J'ai tout préparé. Je nous ai trouvé une maison en France. J'ai des amis là-bas qui me trouveront un travail très facilement. Tu pourras tranquillement donner naissance à no…

– Mais que racontes-tu enfin, le coupa-t-elle. Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille avec toi Gellert !

Il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapant par les épaules.

– Je sais que c'est cet amour aveugle pour lui qui te fait parler. Mais je te connais. Je sais qu'au fond tu souhaites que je t'aide à le fuir. Tu as besoin de moi, je l'ai compris. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Je te protégerais de lui !

Elle s'extirpa de sa poigne, et lui envoya un regard polaire.

– Il suffit !

Il sursauta.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je suis très heureuse aux côtés de Albus et attends mon mariage avec impatience. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser le contraire mais je t'assure Gellert que tu fais fausse route. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, je n'irai nulle part avec toi.

– Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas rester aveuglement avec lui ! Il te fera souffrir ! Il n'a que le pouvoir en tête ! Commença-t-il en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne peux plus le laisser te faire souffrir ainsi, je n'en supporterais pas plus ! Nous partons immédiatement. Je t'aimerais et te chérirais toi et notre enfant… !

La claque tomba, lourde et douloureuse. Elle était furieuse et blessée. Son regard enflammé présentait toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi, lui son meilleur ami. Celui pour lequel elle éprouvait tant d'affection et qui aujourd'hui se présentait en un être repoussant.

– Sors d'ici tout de suite !

– Je ne… !

D'un coup de baguette, elle le fit sortir et verrouilla sa porte d'un puissant sortilège. Longtemps il frappa contre celle-ci, s'époumonant sans relâche sur le fait qu'elle devait cesser de suivre cet homme et de s'abandonner à lui. Il était fou...Poussé par sa folie et son amour dévorant, il ne mesurait plus la portée de ses paroles. Le soleil se couchant, elle reposa sa plume et transplana après un dernier regard triste en direction de la porte.

Hermione pour sa part, venait de traverser le mur, observant le visage brisé de cet homme qui se leva et partit pour chez lui. Sûrement le moment dont lui avait parlé Albus. Leur altercation. Et alors qu'elle le vit transplaner, dans un geste incontrôlable, elle lui attrapa la manche, se faisant emporter par l'étau si significatif de la transplantation. Elle se retrouva l'instant d'après, baguette à la gorge, regard dément posé sur elle.

Un soupir, et la baguette fut retirée sous un aplomb qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même de posséder parfois.

« – Que fais-tu encore là petit chat ? Je pensais la dernière fois que tu avais compris, dit-il d'une voix légère tout en se servant un verre.

– Tu me manquais ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

– Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ?

– Une proposition, trancha-t-elle, taquine.

Il la jaugea du regard, la décryptant de la même façon que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle attendait le verdict, cachant son malaise.

– Je t'aime bien finalement petit chat. Assis-toi, finit-il par dire en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête un siège près du sien.

– Je ne suis pas un petit chat, eut-elle le courage de préciser.

– Pour moi oui. Un petit être sans défense qui attend la première occasion pour attirer l'attention. Tu es le petit chat ayant jeté son dévolu sur moi, expliqua-t-il sans honte.

Un petit chat…. Un dangereux mage noir étant responsable de tant de maux dans sa famille l'appelait petit chat. Elle rirait presque de l'ironie de la situation. Elle s'assit et observa son interlocuteur. Il affichait une face apaisée mais elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que garder les apparences. Il tremblait de rage. Elle le savait.

– Pourquoi vouliez-vous partir avec cette femme ?

– Tu t'intéresses à ma vie maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, d'un visage faussement intéressé.

– J'ai surtout envie de briser ce silence inconfortable.

– Inconfortable pour qui ?

– Pour moi apparemment.

Et pourtant ce silence qu'elle tentait de fuir se réinstalla. Elle soupira.

– Je ne fais que la sauver des griffes de Albus, répondit-il finalement, le regard lointain.

– Est-il un homme violent ?

– Non, il est surtout avide de pouvoir et ne la mérite pas. Personne d'autre que moi la comprend. Elle ne peut pas rester avec lui, affirma-t-il avec énergie.

– Et qu'allez-vous faire si elle ne souhaite pas venir avec vous ?

– Je saurais me montrer convainquant, répondit-il dans un sourire énigmatique qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

Il se rapprocha en deux pas d'elle, matérialisant de nouveau cette chaîne sur laquelle il tira, la plaquant douloureusement contre lui. Il porta ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui chuchotera ces mots d'une voix chaude.

– Je saurais me montrer aussi convainquant que je l'ai été avec toi, souffla-t-il tout en lâchant la chaîne qui se brisa, laissant Hermione respirer à sa guise.

Elle était essoufflée, rageant de ce contrôle qu'il maintenait sur elle. Elle était totalement sans défense et avait à grand regret remarqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Elle était un témoin et rien de plus.

– Quelle agréable façon vous avez de convaincre les femmes, fit-elle remarquer, acerbe.

– N'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-il, pas un brin vexé. Oh, nous avons un invité, énonça-t-il soudainement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, laissant un Albus contrarié entrer.

Gellert affichait un air malicieux, grand sourire avenant. C'était un tel comédien…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon ami ?

– J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Yelena.

En un instant, le visage du maître de maison changea, devenant hautain, et empli de dégoût envers l'invité.

– Tu pensais sincèrement que je te la laisserais ? Elle n'est et ne sera jamais faite pour toi. Elle mérite bien mieux, et ma douce sera bientôt à sa place.

Albus fut profondément choqué par ce changement et ses paroles. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Jamais son meilleur aurait pu dire de telles choses. Hermione sentit sa poitrine se déchirer en le voyant ainsi. Elle voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais cela serait mentir...

– Tu ne la mérites pas ! Jamais elle ne brillera comme le devrait à tes côtés ! Tu ne fais que lui nuire ! Je ne peux pas la laisser avec toi ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir la traiter à sa juste valeur ! Le seul !

Le masque était totalement tombé, révélant une face totalement folle de cet homme. Il était dément, des yeux brillants d'un amour dévorant lorsqu'il parlait de sa belle. Albus en blêmit, faisant au mieux pour ne pas s'écrouler devant cet affreux spectacle. Il fit un pas, s'affirmant dans ce tête à tête.

Il était plus grand que Gellert, et le surplomba de par sa taille.

– Je vais être clair. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. Yelena deviendra ma femme et rien ne changera cela, pas même toi Gellert. Si je te revois, je ne serais pas assez clément.

Et dans ses derniers mots, il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui qui fit trembler les murs de la bâtisse. La tension avait été si intense, qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer. Elle vivait en direct la scène que leur avait conté Albus. C'était si étrange et grisant. Un rire empli de folie retentit, la faisant déglutir.

Il lui donna réellement froid dans le dos. Elle sentait le duvet de son corps se dresser, et sa peau virer à la chaire de poule.

Il était celui qui avait enlevé Yelena. Il était celui qui avait causé tant de tort à sa famille. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

Il ne cessa de rire, rejetant sa crinière en arrière en un mouvement à la fois gracieux et maladroit. Ses mains tremblaient. De peur ? D'excitation ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

– Jamais elle ne lui appartiendra ! Déclara-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard qui la transperça sur place. »

Cet esprit malade rongeait la beauté physique de ce corps. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer d'effroi. Il l'effrayait. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette peur : Voldemort. Elle reconnaîtrait ces frissons entre milles, cette perle de sueur envahissant son corps, lui donnant la chaire de poule, ses poils se redressant instantanément et ses muscles se contractant. Cette nausée et ce tournis qui la prenait sans vergogne afin de lui faire perdre l'usage de ses sens.

Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette sensation et pourtant, elle pensait qu'elle ne la ressentirait plus de nouveau. Elle attrapa sa propre main, la serrant jusqu'à s'en planter les ongles dans sa peau claire.

Il lui fit un sourire, s'amusant apparemment de son mal être et elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'une nouvelle fois elle se sentit agrippée par ce tourbillon temporel.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, la tête lourde et désorientée. Elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec ce qu'elle pourrait décrire comme de l'affection. Mais qui… ?! Elle ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et attrapa le poignet de celui qui osait la toucher ainsi. Tout cela avait été fait par instinct et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir qui était cette personne avant de s'exécuter.

Elle eut la surprise de se trouver devant Gellert, qui eut un sursaut à son réveil soudain. Mais un sourire prit place, et un regard portant tant d'intérêt pour elle. Elle regarda un instant ce poignet qu'elle maintenait toujours. Elle s'étonnait toujours du fait de pouvoir le toucher…

Il sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« – Tu te demandes pourquoi tu peux me toucher n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage de sa main libre.

Elle ne répondit que par un regard de défi, voire hautain. Pour qui se prenait-il pour la toucher avec tant de liberté ?!

Il ricana, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

– Quel petit chat rebelle que j'ai là. Tu n'aimerais pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ta position ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne baisserait pas le regard, jamais ! Elle opta pour une autre option. Son regard se fit brillant et un sourire fleuri sur son visage.

– Bien-sûr que non, cela ne serait pas nécessaire, concéda-t-elle d'un ton avenant.

Il sembla satisfait et continua sur sa lancée.

– Nous pouvons interagir l'un avec l'autre car mon âme a été comme corrompue par ma magie et je suis devenu une sorte de passerelle avec l'autre côté. C'est comme si…

– Comme si vous étiez à la fois mort et vivant…, le coupa-t-elle pour finir sa phrase.

Il ne s'en offusqua pas, et sembla même enjoué.

– Mais c'est que le petit chat ne sait pas que montrer ses griffes. Il est aussi intelligent.

– Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Il aimait ce mordant qu'elle avait et s'étonnait d'attendre ses visites si soudaines.

– Tant mieux. Je ne compte pas accueillir un être doué de bêtise et non de bon sens, dit-il en se levant du lit partant vers son bureau.

Elle ne sut quoi dire ou que faire. Une seule question la traversait : comment s'était-elle retrouvé là ?

– Je… ?

Sa voix stoppa Gellert en bon chemin qui se retourna, toute son attention sur elle et il décrypta en un instant ses pensées.

– Je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans mon salon très chère. Je n'allais pas te laisser choir sur mon tapis. »

C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle n'était pas sensée suivre le fil mémoriel de Gellert mais de Yelena. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à ses côtés, suivant la progression de l'histoire ? Tout cela était bien trop étrange et dangereux. Elle n'était qu'un témoin d'un souvenir, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il puisse la voir ainsi ? C'était comme...comme si elle avait fait un vrai voyage temporel… Impossible ! Et pourtant… Ahhh elle allait devenir folle ! Aucune réponse logique ne pourrait être trouvé et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à ces dilemmes.

La magie et ses mystères auraient raison d'elle un jour…

Elle devait se reprendre et déjà savoir à quelle moment elle se trouvait. Yelena était-elle déjà à ses côtés ? Etait-elle morte ? Etait-il déjà devenu le puissant mage noir ? Elle se leva, et suivit les pas du maître de maison. Elle se retrouva dans une salle de bain richement décorée aux parfums enivrants. Gellert se trouvait dans une large baignoire, reposant dans un bain mousseux.

Par Merlin et tout ce qui s'en suivait, pourquoi elle se retrouvait toujours dans ces situations si embarrassante ? Elle en soupirerait presque…

« – Je ne te savais pas voyeur, petit chat, fit-il remarquer sans la moindre trace de honte.

Honte de quoi ? D'un corps si bien formé ? Jamais…

– Je vous ai suivi, je ne pensais pas arriver dans cette pièce. De ce fait, je vais me retirer, entreprit-elle à faire avant de sentir sa poitinre la brûler, cette maudite chaîne la retenant sur place.

– Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit de partir, fit-il remarquer d'un ton enjoué promettant milles torture.

Encore un sadique pervers ayant jeté son dévolu sur elle. Maudite, elle devait être maudite. La magie la punissait pour sa naissance, de quoi d'autre ?!

Elle ne supporterait pas de se faire tirer comme un animal sauvage et choisit de réagir de façon réfléchi. Elle s'assit calmement sur place, lui faisant face sans se démonter. Il tint toujours la chaîne, sa tête reposant sur sa baignoire et il la dévorait du regard. Elle soutint ce regard, bloquant ses émotions comme elle l'avait si bien appris. Mais ce n'était pas un regard animé par une excitation sexuelle, elle le savait.

C'était autre chose.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il la regardait. Se remémorant elle ne savait quoi.

– Tu m'intrigues beaucoup Hermione, souffla-t-il sans bouger, gardant cet air tranquille.

L'utilisation de son prénom était inattendue. Une évolution en vue ? Autant rêver sur place. Elle ne fit donc aucun commentaire.

– Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, même trop. Et ce regard brillant de tant d'intelligence et d'arrogance. Tu sembles en savoir bien plus que ce que tu laisses croire. Tu sembles surtout perdue, et ravagée de questions. Tu me sembles même bien différente des âmes que j'ai rencontré par le passé. Et un sentiment ne cesse de me traverser l'esprit mais, tu n'as pas ce regard qu'ont les défunts. Tu… tu ne me sembles pas morte.

Par Merlin, comment contrôler son corps quand il tenait de tels propos ? Rester calme, rester calme… Mais comment avec ce regard qui l'analysait sans sourciller ?! Garder son masque bien en place.

– Intéressant. Et si je ne suis pas morte, que serais-je donc ?

Idiote ! Autant lui demander de faire une enquête sur toi !

– Ça, c'est bien ce que je compte découvrir, conclut-il d'un sourire avant de sortir de son bain, ne s'occupant aucunement de sa nudité.

Elle en avala de travers. Il était fichtrement bien foutu ! Elle restait une adolescente avec des hormones et des envies comme toute fille de son âge. Et voir ceci était loin d'être désagréable. Et pourtant, aucune envie de rougir, elle avait déjà passé ce cap. Non, ce qu'il fallait se retenir de faire, c'était de reluquer.

Et toute tentative, aussi forte et motivée soit-elle par sa détermination, se retrouvait balançait par une parole de sa part.

– Ne te retiens pas Hermione, je sais pertinemment à quoi tu penses.

Coup direct dans le cœur et l'ego. Elle prit une profonde et discrète inspiration avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

– Il n'y a rien à retenir car il n'y a rien à envier.

– Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle voyait ses muscles rouler à chacun de ses pas, ses cuisses fortes se contractant à chaque réception. Il tenait toujours la chaîne la retenant et la dardait d'un regard brûlant. Il était diablement sexy et elle avait honte de penser cela alors qu'il l'avait enchaîné. Merlin tout puissant, combien d'épreuve allait-elle encore traverser avant qu'on la laisse enfin en paix ?!

Il s'accroupit à son niveau et se mit de nouveau à caresser son visage. Trop proche. Il était bien trop proche. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum d'amande lui chatouiller délicieusement les narines. Elle adorait cette odeur.

– Tu lui ressembles mais… Tu n'es pas à elle. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas d'intérêt de ce genre pour toi. Ce corps tout entier est dévoué à une seule femme, lui assura-t-il avant de se relever et faire disparaître son emprise sur elle. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Vraiment trop de pression… Et pourtant elle se releva, et le suivit. Elle devait savoir à quel moment de l'histoire elle se trouvait. Elle arriva de nouveau dans ce bureau et son attention fut agrippée par un énorme cristal flottant dans une cage dorée. C'était à la fois magnifique et emplit de tristesse. Dans un geste inconsidéré, elle frôla la pierre qui se mit à briller et une voix la traversa « Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie ! »

Elle sursauta, et sentit la nausée la prendre. Par Merlin, qu'était-ce donc ?!

« – Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres, réagit-il, revenant dans la pièce cette fois-ci habillé.

Il n'était pas en colère, et semblait même s'amuser de la situation. Il se posa contre la grande cage, et frôla la pierre du bout de son doigt, ses yeux étant traversés par un éclair de plaisir sadique. Il prenait plaisir à écouter les supplications venant de cette prison…

– Tu as donc fait connaissance avec mon invitée.

– Votre invitée ? De qui parlons-nous ?

– Je te présente Zénia Tolstoï, répondit-il fièrement, continuant à caresser la pierre qui ne cessait de briller à son contact.

Par Merlin, cela ne pouvait être vrai ! La mère de Yelena se trouvait dans cette pierre mais comment… ?!

– Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

– Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. Je suis une passerelle entre le monde des morts et des vivants. Je peux, au moyen d'un rituel de mon invention, arrachée une âme défunte et l'emprisonner dans une pierre de sang.

– Mais, pourquoi ?!

Elle n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme. Elle devenait folle. Cet air satisfait qu'il arborait alors qu'il torturait son ancêtre l'horrifiait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part, elle qui semblait détachée de tout cela. La chaîne réapparut, et elle se retrouva de nouveau collée à lui, le souffle court et douloureux. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle le dardait d'un regard brûlant et empli de haine.

– Je me demande bien la raison de cette réaction. La connaîtrais-tu par hasard ?

Son regard brillant lui donna sa réponse.

– Oui...Tu la connais. Ta ressemblance avec Yelena n'est pas une coïncidence. Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, collant son torse à sa poitrine, tirant toujours plus sur la chaîne qui la faisait souffrir.

– Un petit chat ayant jeté son dévolu sur vous, répondit-elle avec arrogance.

Un instant après elle était au sol, toute pression disparu, et lui riant à gorge déployée.

– Tu me fais rire, mon petit chat. Peu importe si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, j'aurais les réponses à mes questions un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi, ajouta-t-il en jouant avec la chaine qu'il tenait toujours entre sa main.

Il ne tirait plus dessus mais elle n'en restait pas moins attachée. Elle tremblait de rage et de frustration. Comment osait-il jouer avec l'âme des défunts ainsi ?! C'était un blasphème !

– Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

– Car elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

– Vous voulez parler de Yelena ?

– Parfaitement. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Je dois la sauver de Albus, elle et mon enfant. Je ne peux les lui laisser, proclama-t-il, le regard perdu.

Il semblait parfois déconnecté de la réalité, se perdant dans les méandres de sa propre folie.

– Et si elle ne devait pas être sauvée ?

Il se figea, tournant lentement son regard sur elle. Un regard froid.

– Personne ne peut nous comprendre. Elle a besoin de moi. Je ne la laisserais pas rester aveugle à toute cette situation. Le seul avenir possible est de le passer à mes côtés.

– L'amour ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Forcer l'autre ne fera qu'attiser sa haine pour vous.

– Elle n'a qu'amour et considération pour moi. Elle ne fait que traverser un moment d'égarement. Mais elle saura reconnaître mes efforts.

Il était totalement perdu dans ses paroles. Il n'avait plus aucune raison… Dans un moment de folie, elle-même choisit de ne plus suivre sa raison et se leva, se jetant sur la cage qu'elle tenta de briser par ses poings. Mais rien n'y fit et elle ne fut que brutalement tirée en arrière, se rétamant sur le sol.

Elle fut traînée jusqu'à lui. Elle se tenait pourtant de toute ses forces afin de rester sur place. Mais la douleur fut telle que ses forces l'abandonnèrent et qu'elle se retrouva sous son bourreau, à califourchon sur elle.

– Je ne te laisserais pas la libérer. J'ai besoin d'elle afin de récupérer Yelena. Je ne te laisserais pas !

Il tira fortement sur la chaîne, et elle sentit certaines de ses côtes se briser sous le choc. Par Merlin, elle allait mourir sous les coups de ce dément. Et tenta de se débattre, sentant sa vie lui échapper. Et alors qu'elle pensait sa fin proche, elle sentit de nouveau le tourbillon se former dans son dos. Elle était entraînée par celui-ci mais Gellert n'abandonna pas l'idée de la garder et tira sur la chaîne.

Elle était toujours dans le tourbillon mais stoppée dans celui-ci, littéralement écartelée entre les deux.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper petit chat, déclara-t-il tout en riant d'une façon horrible.

Elle sentait son corps fatigué et son esprit se brisant sous la douleur. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Sa prière fut entendue et le son de la chaîne se brisant lui donna un espoir immense. La dernière image qu'elle eut avant de finir dans le noir complet fut le désespoir et la colère traversant le si beau visage de Gellert, tenant les lambeaux de chaînes.

– TU NE M'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS ! » Furent les derniers mots qu'elle put entendre.

* * *

A la suite de cela, le noir complet l'accueillit. Un silence pesant qui lui permit pourtant de reprendre son souffle mais pour peu de temps. Car une forte lumière l'éblouit et des images se multiplièrent dans sa tête.

Elle vit Yelena lire une lettre, délivrant la menace de Gellert. Si elle n'abdiquait pas, l'âme de sa mère serait éternellement laissée dans ce monde, lui promettant une torture sans fin. Car toute âme retenue dans ce monde, ne vivait ces moments que dans la douleur.

Une autre s'en suivit, où elle vit Yelena suivre Gellert au lieu d'Albus, brisant le coeur du directeur de Poudlard.

D'autres lui montrèrent Yelena retenue dans un manoir, supportant froidement la présence de son ravisseur qui s'émerveillait devant son ventre rebondi.

Toutes ces images qui défilaient la faisait atrocement souffrir. Dans un geste désespéré, elle s'attrapa la tête et hurla :

« Ça suffit ! »

Et tout se stoppa. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre à coucher luxueuse. Il faisait nuit et la porte était grande ouverte. Elle entendit un corps s'écrouler et la curiosité la piqua. Elle se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée et constata la présence du corps d'un sorcier, assommé par Yelena. Elle avait maigri et semblait fatiguée. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nouveau né. Serait-elle au moment fatidique ? Yelena semblait passer à l'action, et s'enfuyait avec son enfant. Elle la suivit, constatant qu'elle avait récupéré la baguette du sorcier assommé.

Elles traversèrent les couloirs dans une certaine hâte maîtrisée. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait. Pas de doute, elle avait préparé cette évasion depuis un moment. Son coeur fut soulagé en quelque sorte, ayant une autre preuve que Yelena ne s'était pas soumise au mage noir. Elles arrivèrent dans un salon qui fut familier pour Hermione.

En effet, elle se trouvait dans le même salon où Gellert avait tenté de la retenir, voire la tuer. Yelena se dirigea vers la grosse pierre de sang et la toucha, le regard triste.

« – Je te promets que je reviendrais te chercher maman. Mais je dois sauver mon enfant de ce monstre. Pardonne-moi.

La pierre brilla d'une lumière chaleureuse. Sa mère comprenait et l'encourageait à s'enfuir. Nulle besoin de l'entendre pour le comprendre. Yelena se précipita vers la cheminée et attrapa une bonne poignée de poudre. Elle fut sur le point d'entrer dans la cheminée lorsque ses jambes se figèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer.

Elle tourna son regard vers le responsable qui n'était autre que Grindelwald.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Gellert s'approcha, et remarqua la présence d'Hermione, écarquillant les yeux.

« – Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, lui adressa-t-il, surprenant Yelena qui ne savait pas à qui il parlait. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'enfuir toi et mon enfant, reprit-il cette fois-ci à l'intention de sa douce.

_ Tu es complètement fou. Ce n'est pas ta fille.

_ Bien sûr. Tu m'appartiens ainsi que ce bébé. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Quel avenir réservait-elle à son enfant si elle la laissait là avec elle dans ce lieu maléfique ? Rien. Rien qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais souhaité lors de ses longs mois d'attente en vue de sa naissance. Elle releva le regard, décidée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ils avaient beau être des sorciers puissants, elle n'était pas en reste non plus.

Elle tendit brutalement sa main vers lui, faisant apparaître un halo de lumière autour du sorcier qui fut comme emprisonné, incapable de faire la moindre magie. Il posa un regard surpris sur cette femme.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle se permit un sourire moqueur. Elle savait bien qu'elle était sous-estimée depuis longtemps.

_ Dans ta folie, je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais. Tu nous poursuivras éternellement et je ne peux plus le permettre. Si je dois choisir, je souhaite qu'elle ait sa chance.

Elle contempla ce nouveau né si magnifique qui gigotait quelque peu dans ses bras, emmailloté dans une couverture verte. Elle lui caressa son visage avec tendresse, faisant passer sous ses doigts les quelques cheveux fins qui ornaient le haut de son crâne. A ce contact, sa fille ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un regard bleu foncé. Grindelwald observait, incertain. Que voulait-elle dire par lui donner sa chance ? Il posa ses mains sur le halo, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en échapper.

_ Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu paniqué.

Il avait un mauvais pré sentiment. Elle arborait un regard comme résigné. Qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Elle décida de le regarder une dernière fois avant de s'exécuter. Ce regard ! Il savait que quelque chose se préparait. Il se mit à frapper de ses poings la paroi qui ne céda pas. Il tenta de nombreux sorts qui furent comme aspiré par cette barrière. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Depuis quand savait-elle faire de tels sorts ?

_ Tu ne pourras jamais la retrouver. Tu vas tout perdre ce que tu pensais avoir acquis de force, déclara-t-elle, un air sombre sur le visage avant de définitivement détourner les yeux de lui pour admirer uniquement sa chaire, son sang, son espoir, son unique enfant.

_ Je te l'interdis ! s'énerva-t-il, dans un coup de colère désespéré. Il le savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison : il allait tout perdre.

Elle posa le bébé dans la cheminée comme elle put sans le blesser avec ses jambes toujours figées. Elle pointa ses deux mains vers elle un moment, avant qu'une fumée rouge n'en ressorte. Celle-ci enveloppa le nouveau né, le caressant presque. On pouvait constater qu'à son contact, de l'énergie se dégageait du petit corps, s'échappant de celui-ci pour être comme dévorée par la fumée.

Grindelwald écarquilla les yeux. Son corps tremblait. Faisait-elle vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Aucun sort de ce genre n'avait été découvert, lui-même ayant cherché en vain à acquérir ce pouvoir. Il ne pouvait y croire. Rien ne garantissait que c'était vraiment ce qui se passait mais au fond de lui il le savait : Elle volait la magie de son enfant, lui retirant pour l'éternité.

Souhaitait-elle à ce point que son enfant ne puisse jamais être à ses côtés ?

Il en frissonnait.

Cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son être se révélait d'autant plus intéressante qu'il ne le pensait.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme si il comprenait ce qui se passait. Sa mère ne put résister et laissa échapper une larme. Elle condamnait son enfant à ne pas connaître la joie de la magie, de vivre dans le monde auquel elle appartenait mais elle lui offrait l'occasion de vivre.

Elle sentait ses forces lui quitter et redouta de ne pas pouvoir finir le rituel. Elle sentit soudainement un contact chaleureux sur ses épaules et une puissante magie la traversant, l'aidant à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

C'était comme si la magie elle-même la soutenait dans sa démarche et souhaitait tout autant qu'elle que sa fille soit sauvée des griffes de ce démon. Elle fut submergée par l'émotion et ne prêta pas attention aux vociférations de Gellert, qui maudissait quelqu'un.

Elle ne le savait pas mais c'était Hermione qui, instinctivement, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, lui transmettant sa magie. Gellert le savait et rageait d'y assister sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose. Hermione posa un regard sur lui, souriant malicieusement. Elle pouvait enfin le contrer. Il frappait de plus en plus fort contre la paroi à s'en faire saigner les mains. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il ressentait une haine sans limite pour cette aura qui le narguait et lui volait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il retrouverait cet esprit malin !

La fumée se dissipa soudainement et Yelena fut comme frappée par la foudre. Le souffle court, le corps en sueur, elle prit fermement une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée et chuchota la destination, le nouveau départ qu'elle offrait à sa fille.

Celle-ci disparut dans un dernier pleur plus intense, sous le regard impuissant de l'un et soulagée d'une autre. Ce fut telle une délivrance, une permission de lâcher prise, et elle sentit son corps tomber au sol.

La prison du mage noir se brisa sous ses yeux. Celui-ci courut rejoindre le corps inanimé de la femme qu'il aimait et la prit dans ses bras. Il la tourna vers lui, observant ce visage qu'il appréciait tant. Ses paupières clignaient dans un dernier effort, ses lèvres remuaient difficilement. Il rapprocha son visage afin d'entendre ses dernières paroles.

_ Tu ne la retrouveras jamais Gellert, émit-elle dans un dernier souffle. »

Elle ferma définitivement ses yeux gris, devant le visage animé par la souffrance du fameux Gellert qui n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse le laisser ainsi. Il poussa un hurlement faisant trembler le manoir et les alentours. Au même instant, un bébé venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée d'une maison à Paris, sous le regard éberluée d'une femme de ménage qui se retrouva démunie devant cette apparition.

Il l'avait perdu…

Il se jeta dans un excès de rage sur Hermione et fit apparaître la fameuse chaîne. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut comme insensible à la douleur.

– Tu vas regretter d'être intervenu, maudit chat !

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

– Tu vas regretter le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi Gellert Grindelwald ! Promit-elle avec force avant de disparaître définitivement, la chaîne se dématérialisant totalement des mains du mage noir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla brutalement dans son monde, reprenant une longue respiration comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts. Elle faisait face à l'âme de Yelena qui semblait morte d'inquiétude pour elle. La douleur l'accabla.

Les yeux de Yelena s'écarquillèrent.

« – Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu...tu t'es mise à progressivement être blessée, tu hurlais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que… !

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rassure-toi. Tout cela n'aura pas été fait en vain, dit-elle en cherchait difficilement quelque chose dans sa poche.

– J'ai...j'ai trouvé ça sur son bureau, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle en ressortit un journal.

– Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de délivrer ta mère, assura-t-elle. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire pleurer son ancêtre, qui prit son visage dans ses mains afin de le dissimuler.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela un jour possible. Et pourtant, Hermione lui apportait un nouvel espoir.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Gellert Grindelwald...un personnage assez intriguant n'est-ce pas? Mais pourquoi en arriver à retirer les pouvoirs à sa fille? Toutes ces réponses au prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre =D**


	20. 19 : Brûle en enfer, sorcière!

**Chapitre 19**

 **Brûle en enfer, sorcière!**

* * *

 _ **Réponses reviews :**_

 _(_ _ **Manon**_ _) : J'espère que l'engouement restera le même tout au long de l'histoire ! =D_

 _ **(Bunny188)**_ _Merci cela me fait plaisir de lire ceci. Sinon pour être honnête, j'ai beaucoup de doute sur le couple final. Tellement tiraillée...Je n'aimerais donc pas te donner de faux espoir en t'assurant que Hermione finira avec ce bon Severus… :/ Je pense que ça viendra au feeling, selon les nouvelles idées qui viendront pendant l'écriture. J'espère en tout cas que peu importe le couple, la suite te plaira !_

 _ **(plume pourpre)**_ _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'emballera autant que les précédents =D !_

 _ **( Nanalou)**_ _En effet, je trouve aussi que Grindelwald est un personnage bien plus intéressant que Albus mais il faut dire aussi qu'il est le déclencheur de tout ce qui se passe. Il ne pouvait pas être un simple sorcier. En ce qui concerne Yelena, j'avoue que je tente d'en faire un modèle que Hermione tentera de suivre avec fierté : elle est sa descendante et elle compte bien la rendre fière d'elle. J'espère que la suite te plaira et j'attends avec impatience ton retour complet =)_

 _ **( Pink7V)**_ _Ca me fait très plaisir de lire que tu as dévoré cette fanfic sur deux jours, c'est qu'elle a réussi à t'intéresser assez longtemps ;D N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront !_

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Elle en ressortit un journal._

– _Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de délivrer ta mère, assura-t-elle. »_

 _Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire pleurer son ancêtre, qui prit son visage dans ses mains afin de le dissimuler._

 _Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela un jour possible. Et pourtant, Hermione lui apportait un nouvel espoir._

* * *

Les sanglots de Yelena emplissaient la Chambre des Secrets. Sanglots qu'elle ne tentait pas de retenir. Son âme depuis tout ce temps ne pouvait pas reposer en paix en sachant sa mère toujours prisonnière de ce monstre. Tout cela par sa faute…

Plus les années passaient et plus son désespoir se prononçait. Et rien n'aurait pu la consoler.

Pourtant…

Cette jeune fille, sa descendante, venait d'accomplir un miracle. Elle faisait souffler une vague d'espoir dans son cœur taris. Serait-elle en mesure de réparer son erreur ?

Aura-t-elle la force de lui faire face… ?

Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle croisa ce regard si semblable au sien. Une confiance sans nom y régnait. Une confiance aveugle. Yoka se frotta contre le visage de sa maîtresse, appréciant le contact chaud que cela lui apportait. Un rire crystallin s'éleva.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri ?

« – Elle semble attachée à toi, fit remarquer Yelena.

– Oui, un vrai pot de colle, commença Hermione, mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant le haut de sa tête avec affection. Tu la comprends ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

– Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer le rituel. Les Basilics sont très rare. Et recevoir de son venin de son propre chef d'autant plus. C'est un véritable don de la magie, conta-t-elle avec émerveillement tout en caressant à son tour la tête de Yoka.

Un nouveau rire angélique lorsque la langue caressa sa main. La serpentard en resta pantoise. Un ange… Henriette n'avait jamais eu la chance de la rencontrer. Si triste...Le destin vécu par sa famille était tout simplement injuste. Elle serait celle le défiant !

Elle se redressa et lui tendit de nouveau le journal.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire car sa colère s'est rapidement retournée vers moi mais…

– Sa colère ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

– Je n'étais pas une simple témoin de ce qui se passait. J'étais actrice dans ce souvenir. Il pouvait me voir.

La défunte écarquilla les yeux, une expression de pure horreur.

– Il ne t'a rien fait, par Merlin comment cela peut-être possible ?!

– Cela serait mentir que dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait...avoua-t-elle en baissant un instant le visage, revivant les frissons et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Non… Il avait laissé une nouvelle marque au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait aucunement oublié ce qu'elle avait vu.

– Mais, reprit-elle en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, je sais maintenant ce qui s'est passé. Je suis soulagée de savoir que vous vous êtes battu jusqu'au bout. Je suis fière d'être de votre sang, affirma-t-elle sans hésitation.

– Je suis surtout fière que ma vie ait permis ta venue au monde, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire béni.

– Il y a cependant une chose que je ne comprends pas dans vos actes… Pourquoi avoir retiré ses pouvoirs à Henriette avant de l'avoir mis dans la cheminée ?

Le visage de Yelena s'assombrit, revivant ce moment sordide. Le jour où elle avait dévoré le pouvoir de sa fille… Elle se releva, tournant le dos à la plus jeune qui attendait une réponse. Yelena serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, crispée.

– A travers ces souvenirs tu as vu combien Gellert était fort, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla-t-elle, regardant le dos de son ancêtre se contracter.

– Il n'a pas seulement le pouvoir d'être une passerelle entre le monde des morts et des vivants. Ses yeux...ses yeux sont un véritable détecteur de magie. Chaque sorcier est composé d'une essence magique qui lui est propre et qui fait partie intégrante à son âme. Comme une empreinte. Tout le monde a la sienne. Et il…

– Il peut voir l'essence de la magie.. ?! Mais comment ?! Enfin c'est … c'est quelque chose que même Merlin avoue ne pas réussir à discerner sans sa baguette ! Et il pouvait à grande peine faire la différence entre chacune tant les différences étaient minimes, c'est… !

Hermione s'embrouillait totalement dans ses propos tant la surprise avait pris possession d'elle. Il était déjà bien spectaculaire qu'il ait cette condition de passerelle mais ajouter la détection d'essence magique c'était tout simplement… impossible…

– C'est pourtant possible, confirma Yelena en se crispant d'autant plus. Il est si habitué à les analyser qu'il peut te dire en un instant qui est qui. Et il connaissait l'essence d'Anissia, il l'aurait très rapidement retrouvé et rien n'aurait pu la camoufler. C'est impossible d'échapper à ses yeux !

Les sanglots reprirent. Elle ne faisait toujours pas face à Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir combien cette décision avait été dur à prendre pour elle. Mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait. La serpentard se leva et se planta devant elle.

– Vous n'avez aucun remord à avoir. Votre sacrifice lui a permis de vivre une vie accompli. Elle n'a peut-être pas vécu entièrement dans la magie mais elle a eu une vie heureuse et continue a la vivre.

Ces quelques mots lui firent relever son visage, une lueur de curiosité animant ses yeux.

– Elle est heureuse, vraiment ?

– Oui, regardez.

D'un coup de baguette Hermione fit apparaître l'album photo que lui avait offert Albus. Il lui avait donné la mission de le remplir de toujours plus de souvenir. Elles s'assirent sur le sol frai et elle ouvrit l'album pour Yelena. La première photo qu'elles virent fut Hermione avec Henriette, bras dessus bras dessous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prêtes à faire une énième journée shopping.

– Là c'est Henriette, ou plutôt…

– Anissia, compléta Yelena avec émotion. Par Merlin qu'elle est magnifique.

Tant d'amour transparaissait dans ses paroles. C'est totalement inconditionnel.

– Oui. Elle s'appelait Henriette Jean mais porte aujourd'hui le nom Dumbledore.

– Comment ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

Albus avait retrouvé leur enfant ?! Ses prières avaient été entendus.

– Oui, elle est enfin aux côtés d'Albus.

– C'est là qu'était sa place. Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait retrouvé. Je suis convaincue qu'il la couvre de tout l'amour qu'elle mérite.

Hermione tourna de nouveau une page et Yelena se figea, apercevant l'homme avec qui elle allait lié sa vie. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'elle aimait, mais on reconnaissait son visage tendre, et son regard d'un bleu azur. Il se tenait aux côtés d'Henriette sur la photo, en plein partie d'échec sorcier.

– Mon amour, murmura-t-elle.

– Il t'a cherché toute sa vie, avoua Hermione.

– Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il a toujours été têtu, commenta-t-elle.

Elle continua de tourner les pages et Yelena ne se priva pas d'en admirer chacune d'elle. Elle vit les enfants d'Henriette ainsi que sa petite fille et soudain, quelque chose l'interpella.

– Ces personnes sont les enfants d'Anissia n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui.

– Ce sont pourtant des moldus. Ces personnes me semblent bien jeunes pour être tes parents. Et cette petite fille ne peut décidément pas être ta mère et pourtant, si Anissia est ton arrière grand-mère, c'est ce qu'elle devrait être.

Perspicace…

– En effet. Cette petite fille est bien ma mère, ou en tout cas, le sera un jour. Je ne viens pas de cette époque, confessa-t-elle.

– Mais, comment as-tu… ?

– J'ai pu traverser le temps lorsque j'ai reçu mes héritages. Le tien de la famille Tolstoï et celui des Dumbledore. J'ai alors été en possession d'ouvrages, qui, une fois associés, permettaient de résoudre l'une de plus grande énigme de la magie.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Pour sauver le monde magique, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Ce regard si franc électrocuta Yelena sur place. Hermione se mit donc à lui compter les périples qu'elle avait traversé à son époque, et ce qu'il en retournait.

– Ils sont morts devant mes yeux… Je me suis retrouvée donc à cette époque aux côtés de mon professeur de potion, Severus Rogue et nous nous sommes alliés afin que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Je ne pourrais pas permettre de laisser une nouvelle fois le monde entre les mains de ce psychopathe !

– Je comprends. Et tu as toute ma bénédiction Hermione. Je sais que tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé en ramenant ce journal.

– Je te promets de délivrer son âme.

– Merci, merci mille fois, dit-elle en tentant de poser sa main sur la sienne mais ne fit que la traverser.

Mais cela ne comptait pas. L'intention et les sentiments étaient présents. Yelena sursauta soudainement, un souvenir la submergeant.

– Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider ! J'ai rencontré une personne de l'autre coté. Une femme, Mérope Gaunt. Et elle n'avait de cesse de parler d'un fameux « Tom Jédusor ».

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Hermione lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom. Mérope Gaunt...La mère de Voldemort, morte en couche. C'était une aubaine que Yelena le lui en parle.

– Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose, reprit la défunte. C'est une charmante femme mais très perturbée, que la mort n'a pas permis d'apaiser. Sa vie mortelle l'a profondément affectée…, proféra-t-elle avec empathie. Je me souviens un jour qu'elle m'a parlé d'un médaillon familial qu'elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir transmettre à son enfant. Il se transmet dans sa famille de génération en génération depuis Salazar Serpentard.

Jackpot ! Un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, cela devait être leur Horcruxe, assurément !

– Elle m'a raconté que c'est un médaillon qu'il aurait fait lui-même afin de l'offrir à sa femme. Il aurait la particularité de transformer à volonté le porteur en serpent, et cela sans nécessité de pouvoirs magique.

– C'est...un cadeau particulier…

– Oui, mais surtout porteur d'amour et de tolérance.

– De tolérance ? s'étonna la Serpentard en haussant les sourcils, apparemment pas convaincue du terme employé pour décrire l'ancêtre de Voldemort.

– Je sais ce que tu te dis. J'avais les mêmes a priori mais j'ai passé du temps à l'écouter me conter ces histoires perdues dans le temps. Salazar Serpentard n'était pas aussi retord envers les nés- moldus que l'histoire le décrit. Il était lui-même marié à une cracmol.

L'information eut du mal à faire le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau afin d'y recevoir une analyse décente. Une cracmol… ? C'était comme lui dire que Ron serait sorti avec Pansy Parkinson. Des opposés que l'on ne pouvait associer dans une phrase que par un face à face et non une union. Cela bousculait bien des choses…

– Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Seul le sang pur intéressait ces familles, et surtout celle-ci. Il n'aurait jamais épousé une cracmol, une sorcière inachevée, comme ils aiment les appeler.

– Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était un fervent défenseur des droits des nés-moldus mais il n'en ressentait pas la haine qu'on lui attribue. Ces réformes qu'il proposait à l'époque ne visait qu'à prévenir de potentiels problèmes d'intégration, ou influences que pourraient encourir les nés-moldus entrant dans leur monde sans prévenir. Il demandait à ce que leur admission soit moins laxiste que proposait les autres fondateurs. Mais le temps a fait de lui un monstre d'égoïsme aux idées racistes.

– Incroyable…

– Ce médaillon donc a été offert à sa femme et ce fut leur jardin secret et leur bonheur. Ils partageaient ce monde. Oui, car sans surprise, Salazar était un animagus et pouvait se transformer en serpent. Il avait toujours voulu partager cette expérience avec sa femme. Puis le temps passa et les armoiries de la famille prirent l'image d'un serpent, un symbole représentant leur amour.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que cet écusson synonyme de fourberie et trahison n'était à l'origine qu'un symbole d'amour pur et sincère.

– Mais alors, pourquoi lui donnons-nous cette affreuse réputation ?

– Car...Elle fut vrai au moment même où sa femme fut tuée dans un conflit moldu. Ils habitaient dans un manoir, à la campagne. Sa femme l'avait convaincu de la beauté de ces lieux et il avait cédé, s'installant prêt d'un village moldu. Il n'entretenait pas beaucoup de relations avec eux, étant un homme assez austère qui aimait rester dans son cocon chaleureux qu'il s'était formé avec sa femme et ses enfants. Mais pour sa femme, c'était tout autre. Elle participait activement à la vie du village, aidant et animant ses rues et ses habitantes. Mais alors que Salazar était en déplacement, son épouse ressentit l'envie de prendre la forme d'un serpent, se languissant de retrouver les bras de son époux. Mais un villageois la vit… Et ce fut le début de la fin. Lorsque Salazar rentra, il transplana directement devant sa propriété et y vit l'horreur que pouvait accomple l'Homme lorsqu'il se retrouve devant l'inconnu et que la peur prend le dessus : il perd toute notion de bon sens et ne répond à la peur que par la violence. Il retrouva alors sa femme brûlée sur un bûcher, juste devant sa demeure. Il arriva alors qu'ils dansaient encore autour de sa carcasse calcinée.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux douloureusement et sentit la nausée monter. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le chagrin ressentit par celui-ci.

– _Brûle en enfer, Sorcière !_ Criaient-ils avec joie, se réjouissant de la mise à mort de sa bien aimée. Il s'est précipité, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était morte et il ne restait dans ses bras qu'un corps brûlé dont on ne reconnaissait plus les magnifiques traits. Les moldus se figèrent à son arrivée, le reconnaissant comme étant son époux. Et pourtant, ils ne se démontèrent pas, brandirent du courage découlant de l'adrénaline de cette exécution et proclamèrent fièrement qu'il serait le prochain, et qu'il la rejoindrait rapidement en enfer, lui et ses enfants. Car oui, ils étaient sur le point d'exécuter ses jeunes enfants qui hurlaient de terreur.

Le cœur battant, Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres.

– Ce fut trop pour lui. Il devint une bête assoiffée de sang, impitoyable et cruel. Il se transforma en un immense serpent, sous les yeux horrifiés des paysans. Ils avaient réveillé un monstre qui allait fondre sur eux. Et ils les déchiqueta de ses immenses crocs. Le sang coula énormément ce jour-ci et lorsque le massacre fut terminé, il emporta le corps de son épouse et soigna ses chaires, lui redonnant l'apparence qu'il aimait tant. Il l'installa sur son fauteuil telle une poupée. Les mois passèrent ainsi, se plongeant dans sa folie. Il continuait à vivre avec cette enveloppe vide, l'aimant et gardant l'illusion qu'il n'était pas seul.

– Et que devinrent ses enfants ?!

– Ils étaient traumatisés eux aussi de ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Ses enfants jeunes et malléables ont été entraîné par la folie de leur père. Il resta les premiers temps juste avec la dépouille de sa femme mais très vite il ressentit le besoin de faire ressentir la peur et l'agonie aux moldus. Sa femme avait été exécuté pour utilisation de magie. Il les exécuterait lui pour non utilisation de magie. Cela lui semblait tout à fait logique et justifié. Ses enfants burent ses paroles naïvement et participèrent même à certaines tortures. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule idée : venger leur mère de ces monstres. De nombreuses personnes moururent de ses mains, les torturant cruellement avec comme spectateur la coquille vide de sa femme, toujours placée dans son fauteuil devant chaque scène de meurtre. Il était facile de lancer des sorts afin de conserver le corps en parfait état.

– Comment tout cela s'est terminé ?

– Godric Gryffondor, son meilleur ami, le stoppa. Il ferma les yeux sur tous ces morts mais ne les fermerait pas sur de prochaines victimes. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ce massacre de continuer. Il tenta de raisonner Salazar, pleurant avec lui la mort de sa bien aimée mais le suppliant d'entendre raison. Tous les moldus n'étaient pas responsables de cette perte. Ce fut long et éprouvant mais Godric réussit, en restant à ses côtés à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il se retira plus tard à l'étranger, tentant de tirer un trait sur cette phase de sa vie. Il en fut brisé, ne se reconnaissant plus dans ses actes et se haïssant pour sa faiblesse. Mais, les enfants eux, ne purent passer à autre chose mais décidèrent de la jouer plus finement. Ils savaient que Godric ne serait pas aussi conciliant qu'il l'avait été. Ils continuèrent donc ces meurtres à travers le monde, et réunirent des partisans. Des sorciers partageant leurs idées et ayant la bonne intention de réduire les moldus et leurs descendants à l'esclavage, à l'état de bétail. Ce fut ainsi que la légende de Salazar Serpentard, partisan et précurseur des idéologies de sang pur s'étendit. Leurs enfants arrangèrent l'histoire, et leurs enfants et leurs petits enfants en firent de même, conservant toujours plus ce qui les arrangeaient dans cette histoire. Pour finir par ce qu'on connaît aujourd'hui.

Elle en fut retournée. Un homme blessé, plongé dans le désespoir, contaminant ses enfants et créant ainsi tout un système qu'elle-même avait subi étant jeune en étant traitée de _sang de bourbe_.

– Mais alors comment connaissait-elle cette histoire ?

– Certains restèrent humbles, et souhaitèrent assumer totalement l'histoire de leur famille et transmirent l'intégralité de celle-ci. Pour sa part, Mérope entendit la vérité de la bouche d'un tableau de ses ancêtres qui souhaitait faire perdurer la véritable histoire de Salazar Serpentard. Car beaucoup dans la famille choisirent de taire cette version, son père en faisait partie et défendait avec ferveur la fausse idéologie de Serpentard.

– Cela veut dire que Voldemort lui-même ne se base que sur une idéologie tronquée !

Et soudainement sans prévenir, Hermione se mit à rire. Un rire douloureux, un rire presque dément. Elle faisait ressortir toute sa frustration.

C'était décidément une mauvaise blague. Le destin aimait-il tant que ça se moquer d'eux ? Suivre les traces du grand Salazar Serpentard ? Par Merlin que ça en devenait hilarant. Ce n'était qu'un homme malade, rongé par la folie.

– Savez-vous où se trouve ce médaillon ?

– Elle m'a dit l'avoir vendu à l'époque à Barjow et Beurk.

– Cette affreuse boutique ? Il y a peu de chances qu'il y soit encore mais… Je n'ai rien à perdre. Merci, cela m'aidera beaucoup, assura Hermione sincèrement.

– C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Et alors qu'elles échangèrent un sourire, le Grand Serpent fit son apparition, preuve que leur entrevue était terminée. Le cœur lourd, Yelena l'embrassa du regard et s'adressa à elle une dernière fois avant de partir.

– Dis leur que je les aime et que je les attendrais de l'autre côté patiemment.

– Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle ne redevint qu'une boule de lumière qui se faufila entre les craquelures du sol. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer que la voix sourde du gardien chantonna :

« – As-tu trouvé les réponses à tes questions, sorcière ?

– En effet, je suis satisfaite d'avoir accompli le rituel.

– Alors, tu comprendras bien qu'il est temps de me satisfaire à présent.

– Et je compte bien m'acquitter de ma dette. Quel est votre souhait ?

Car oui, le prix à payer pour l'accomplissement de ce rituel était de satisfaire une demande du Grand Serpent.

Une demande pour laquelle le refus n'était pas à prévoir.

Son corps lourd rampa jusqu'à elle et tourna autour d'elle. Elle resta immobile, ne montrant aucune peur. Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer les siens.

– Je veux l'âme de cet abomination de la nature, siffla-t-il avec haine. Je veux l'âme de Gellert Grindelwald ! »

Le choix était fait. Dur et pourtant irrévocable. Elle allait devenir une meurtrière. Toute haine envers un être quel qu'il soit, ne se résolvait pas toujours par un meurtre. Et surtout ne nous préparait pas aux conséquences psychologique que cet acte engendrait. L'acte le plus abominable que l'homme ait accompli et celui qu'elle allait devoir exécuter à son tour.

La guerre aux côtés de Harry, aussi violente soit-elle, avait réussi, par miracle, à la préserver de ce sort. Blesser, elle le fit mais tuer, elle ne s'y était pas résolue.

Mais ici, aucune hésitation à avoir. Et surtout, aucun choix.

Elle appuya sur sa plaie, y faisant de nouveau couler le sang que le Gardien s'empressa de lécher avec délectation. Elle sentit une sourde chaleur la traverser au même moment où les yeux du serpent s'animaient d'une couleur rougeâtre.

Le pacte était scellé et elle gardait une sensation amère : celle d'avoir pactisé avec le diable.

Un silence lourd entrecoupé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Les regards étaient braqués sur elle, sans exception.

« – Qu'as-tu fais mon enfant ? Réalises-tu la portée de tes actes ?! l'incendia Matvei, furieux.

– Je suis tout à fait consciente de mes actes. Tu sais bien que je n'agis pas sans réfléchir. C'était la solution la plus adéquate.

– Inconsciente ! Ce rituel est un cadeau empoisonné que tous regrettent !

Elle n'en démordrait pas, et son regard parlait assez pour elle.

– Qu'entraîne ce rituel ? Se renseigna Albus, sérieux.

Matvei poussa un soupir lourd et consentit à répondre.

– Elle a eu recours au rituel des portes de la Mort. Il permet de faire face au Grand Serpent, l'un des Gardien des Portes. Tu peux ainsi faire appel à une âme de ton choix pour la rencontrer. Une âme de ta famille.

Albus se redressa du fauteuil, réalisant ainsi ce que cela impliquait.

– Tu l'as rencontré ?! La questionna-t-il d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

– Oui et elle est comme vous l'avez décrite : magnifique et d'une douceur sans égale.

Le visage du directeur se tordit de tristesse et il se retourna, cachant ses larmes traîtresse. A l'idée qu'elle ait rencontrée sa bien-aimée le bouleversait.

– Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Continua-t-il, ne lui faisant pas encore face.

– Qu'elle t'aimait toi et Anissia et qu'elle vous attendrait patiemment de l'autre côté.

Un nouveau sombre-saut de la part d'Albus qui pleurait le plus discrètement possible. Par Merlin, Yelena pensait encore à lui.

– Anissia ? C'est un si jolie nom. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, fit-il remarquer avant de se reprendre et se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

– Elle m'a plus montré en fait. Elle m'a fait plonger dans ses souvenirs, comme si j'étais dans une pensine. Mais, c'était bien plus que ça. J'ai pu interagir avec ce qui se passait. J'avais comme fait un nouveau voyage dans le temps…

– Tu avais une forme physique ? s'intéressa Matvei, réveillant le chercheur en lui.

– Hmm...Disons que j'étais comme un fantôme mais personne ne pouvait me voir à part lui.

– Lui ?

– Gellert Grindelwald.

Le nom envoya un froid dans la pièce, noircissant le cœur d'Albus de haine.

– Ce misérable ?!

– Oui. J'étais très surprise mais il pouvait me voir et semblait même habitué. Il m'a désigné en tant qu'aura. Yelena était au courant. C'était comme naturel pour eux.

– Je savais qu'il avait un don mais de là à penser qu'il soit si puissant…

– C'est même bien plus que vous l'imaginez. Il est une passerelle entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Il peut ainsi passer d'un monde à l'autre et avoir le contrôle sur les âmes. J'en sais quelque chose.

Le directeur fondit sur elle sans prévenir.

– T'a-t-il blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Rassure-toi, c'est passé maintenant. Mais cet homme est dangereux…

– Il est mort maintenant, grâce à Merlin, fit remarquer Albus, comme soulagé.

– Non, il est vivant, annonça-t-elle.

– Que...Comment ? Mais enfin, je l'ai… !

– Non, il a survécu.

– Comment le sais-tu, demanda Matvei.

– Le prix a payer est de livrer l'âme de Gellert au Grand Serpent.

– Tu dois donc souiller ton âme…

– Il est vivant, ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Albus, tout en passant une main sur son visage blême.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer.

– Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'ai assisté à ton chagrin… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est battu jusqu'au bout et qu'il n'y a eu que toi et Henriette dans son cœur.

– Quelle était la raison du départ de ma fille ?

– Ta femme.

– Ma… ma femme ? Zénia mais que… ?!

– Je t'ai dis qu'il pouvait passer d'un monde à l'autre… Il a emprisonné son âme et l'a ramené dans notre monde. Yelena s'est livrée afin qu'elle soit libérée.

L'air dans la maison devint brûlant et étouffant. Le tableau de Matvei tremblait et son visage n'était que rage et fureur. La toile semblait être prête à prendre feu.

– Comment ce monstre a-t-il osé à s'en prendre à ma famille ?! Je vais l'écarteler, le démembrer et lui faire manger sa… !

Et ainsi, il déversa sa haine, ne cessant de faire trembler la bâtisse. Ils restèrent ainsi, le laissant écouler sa rage et son chagrin. Le temps passa, et Hermione reprit la parole.

– Je sais maintenant tout le mal qu'il a causé à notre famille et peu importe que mon âme soit souillé, je paierai le prix demandé. Un marché est un marché.

– Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seule ! Réagit soudainement Severus qui s'était fait bien discret depuis le début.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui répondre.

– Je sais que vous êtes là pour me soutenir. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'arriverai à faire face à ce monstre seule, lui assura-t-elle en tentant de cacher les tremblements qui la traversèrent.

Mais Severus n'était pas dupe et les vit. Elle était apeurée à l'idée de le revoir. Par Salazar, que lui avait-il fait ?! Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et lui prit sa main.

– Tu ne paieras pas seule. Nous serons là.

Albus sourit tendrement face à ce tableau, rassurée de savoir sa petite fille entre de bonnes mains.

– As-tu un plan ? s'intéressa-t-il.

– Avant de partir Yelena m'a confié des souvenirs de Mérope Gaunt.

– La mère de Tom ?

– Parfaitement. Elles se sont souvent rencontrées et se seraient confiées l'une à l'autre. Elle lui aurait parlé d'un médaillon transmis dans sa famille venant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Elle l'aurait vendu à Barjow et Beurk avant la naissance de son fils. Nous pourrions y aller afin de recueillir des informations.

– Barjow et Beurk sont fidèles à Jedusor, ils ne nous diront rien.

– Sauf si nous sommes des clients assez intéressants pour qu'ils se livrent. Ils ne nous suffira qu'à leur enlever leurs souvenirs, proposa-t-elle.

– Le médaillon ne sera plus là.

– Et si elle y était ?

En effet… Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque.

– Très bien, je m'y rendrais, s'exclama Albus.

– Et que tu laisses Lucius sans défense ? Tu sais bien que tu es la seule personne pouvant empêcher son père de l'atteindre. Il n'écoutera personne d'autre. Non, j'irai, contra-t-elle.

– Et je l'accompagnerai, ajouta Severus avec un naturel étonnant.

– Mais tu pourrais être… !

– Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi Miss Granger. J'ai vécu bien plus de missions périlleuses que vous pour que vous ayez la prétention de croire que vous pouvez vous inquiéter pour ma santé. Et puis, je ne te laisse pas le choix, finit-il avec un rictus fier.

Le cœur de l'adolescente se réchauffa à cette réplique. Il était bon parfois de retrouver ce mordant si propre à son professeur de potion qui lui rappelait l'époque où elle se trouvait aux côtés de Harry et Ron. Elle hocha la tête, et donna un regard à son ancêtre.

– Ainsi soit-il alors, conclut-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant retentir une petite clochette ne signifiant qu'une seule chose : des clients. Jamais ils ne pourraient se lasser de ce son qui s'en suivait du son si appréciable des pièces tombant dans leur caisse.

Oh qu'ils aimaient ce son.

Un son qu'ils chérissaient depuis tant d'années et dont ils connaissaient toutes les facettes.

Jamais ils ne pourraient s'en passer.

La clochette retentit donc une fois de plus, faisant s'étirer sur leurs vieux visages, un sourire avare et satisfait, attendant seulement de savoir : qui allait être leur prochaine victime ?

Un premier s'aventura jusqu'au comptoir, affichant un visage commercial. Son regard vicieux aperçut donc ce couple, devant avoir la quarantaine, tous deux bruns et assez grands. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur classe social mais ils semblaient ne pas être originaire d'Angleterre. Des étrangers. Encore plus facile à plumer.

Il rit sous cape, impatient de pouvoir vendre un de leurs articles.

« – Bien le bonjour à vous cher clients, je me présente Mr Barjow, pour vous servir.

La femme le regarda un bref instant mais ne lui répondit pas, semblant attendre la réaction de celui qui devait être son mari qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Celui-ci tendit sa main afin de saluer le propriétaire et lui répondit dans un accent bulgare.

– Enchanté Monsieur Barrrjow, je suis Arrrfog Loïtszwig et voici ma femme Lyrrrr. Nous sommes à la rrrecherrrche d'un cadeau de marrrriage pour notrrre fille qui se marrrrrie ce mois-ci. Nous avons entendu dirrre que vous vendiez toute sorrrte de merrrveille dans ce magasin.

– Oh, vous me flattez. En effet, nous avons de tout ici. Vous pourrez trouver votre bonheur. Avez-vous déjà quelque chose en tête ?

– Nous souhaiterrrrions un médaillon, répondit l'époux après un regard avec sa femme.

– Hm… Laissez-moi regarder ce que j'ai.

Et il partit dans la réserve, laissant le couple vagabonder à leur aises dans les rayons. L'un vérifia que le second propriétaire ne surgisse pas et l'autre sortit un sachet de poudre qu'il déversa dans la pièce, celle-ci se diffusant dans l'air jusqu'à devenir invisible. Ils sentirent les premières secondes une odeur de lys avant que tout ne se dissipe avec l'odeur étouffante de poussière. Barjow refit surface avec plusieurs bijoux en compagnie de son compère Beurk. Il se présenta à son tour, faisant un baise main écœurant à Lyr, qui n'en montra rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

– Vous allez être ravi de ce qu'on vous a trouvé, assura-t-il.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Arfog.

Et ils commencèrent à présenter les différents médaillon en leur possession.

– Hmm… Quelles sont leurrrs parrticularrrités ?

– Celui-ci peut vous protéger des sorts noirs, celui-ci vous accorde des compétences en sortilèges et …

– Je vois, le coupa-t-il. Mais nous pensions plus à…

– A un médaillon perrrmettant une transforrrmation, comme un Animagus, termina Lyr d'une voix chantante.

Les marchands échangèrent un regard. Oh oui, ils avaient eu un de ce type. Rare, voire unique mais malheureusement plus en leur possession.

– C'est une chose très rare que vous souhaitez là, commença Beurk.

– Et nous avions en effet un médaillon ayant cette capacité, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, continua son collègue.

– Vrraiment ? Et qui est l'heurrreux prrroprrriétairrre aujourrrd'hui ?

– Notre ancien employé, Tom Jedusor.

Il livra cette information avec une facilité étonnante. Un naturel qui les étonna tous deux. Jamais ils n'auraient divulgué ça ! Et malgré tout, ils ne s'en alarmèrent pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. La poudre faisait son effet.

– Quel chanceux. Serrait-il possible de le rrrencontrrrer ? Peut-êtrrre pourrrrions-nous le lui rrracheter à un bon prrrrix, proposa Lyr.

– Monsieur Jedusor est très occupé et ne pourra pas vous recevoir. Et en tout honnêteté, cela m'étonnerait qu'il vous cède ce médaillon.

– Surtout qu'il… mais ses paroles se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'apparence de ses clients changer progressivement.

Eux-mêmes s'en rendirent compte, et après un échange de regard écarquillés, le couple ne perdit pas de temps et leurs lança un sort d' _Oubliette_ et partit aussi vite que des voleurs, le cœur battant.

Par Merlin, ces escrocs étaient allés jusqu'à placer des sorts supprimant tout charmes de camouflage ou altération physique. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été réactif. Une minute de plus et ils voyaient leurs visages.

Cette mission ne fut pas fructueuse mais une chose était sûre à présent : le médaillon était déjà aux mains de Voldemort. Agacée mais à la fois non surprise par ce fait, Hermione récupéra son apparence aux côtés d'un Severus aussi penaud qu'elle.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre, elle avait un bal ce soir.

Le vent glacial frappa le sombre manoir où tant de hurlements s'échappaient. De tortures, de plaisir malsain et tant d'autres choses innommables. Le seigneur lui, n'y participait pas, et préférait déguster une coupe de vin dans son grand salon, trônant sur un fauteuil en cuir qui avait l'air plus que confortable, il fallait l'avouer.

Il prenait le temps d'observer ce doux liquide reposer dans son verre de cristal. Il aimait tant cette couleur carmin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur battant la chamade, son corps frissonnant, excité à la simple vue de celle-ci. De ce vin, il voyait le sang de ses victimes couler et sentait son membre réagir avec vigueur, répondant à son imagination.

Oui, il aimait le sang et ne se lasserait jamais de le faire couler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, rien ne le prévint de l'arrivée de ceci : l'image de Yulia Tolstoï ensanglantée dans son lit. Ce fut littéralement une délivrance explosive, qui souilla ses robes. Cette image, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Il prit le temps de se nettoyer d'un coup de baguette, la respiration toujours un peu saccadée et le regard brillant d'envie. Quand est-ce qu'il mettrait enfin la main sur cette fille ?!

Il lui tardait ce moment.

Alors qu'il allait s'affairer à ses documents, on frappa à la porte, quelque peu pressé. Il sentait la panique venir des hommes attendant son autorisation d'entrer. Il sourit, perfidement. Allait-il faire couler du sang pour son quatre heure ?

« – Entrez, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix grave.

L'ordre ne tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et la porte fut immédiatement ouverte, laissant arriver les deux compères Barjow et Beurk. Il souleva un bref instant le sourcil, presque surpris. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire là ? Curieux, il ne les fit pas attendre longtemps à ses pieds.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Mon seigneur, nous venons vous alerter.

– A quel propos ?

Ces laquais avaient le don de tourner autour du pot, craignant d'éveiller sa colère, mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était qu'il manquait de patience et ainsi ne pouvait que s'énerver face à leur blabla incessant et inutile.

– Un couple est venu ce matin pour trouver un médaillon pour leur fille, reprit le second. Nous leur avons proposé tout ce que nous avions en magasin mais ils avaient une idée déjà bien précise de ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

– Ils voulaient un médaillon permettant la transformation physique, telle qu'un Animagus.

Il connaissait un seul médaillon ayant ces capacités pour en être le détenteur.

– Et que leur avez-vous dit ?

– Et bien, vous savez que jamais nous ne vous trahirions mais nous ne savons pas comment, ni par quel moyen, mais par le simple fait qu'ils posent une question, nous y répondions par un naturel fou. Nous ne nous sommes pas alerté de ce fait tout de suite, mais plus tard nous en avons discuté et avons remarqué tout deux que ce n'était pas normal.

– Et ensuite, en pleine discussion, nous nous sommes rendus compte que leur apparence changeaient. Vous savez que nous apposons des sorts de protection, préférant éviter de collaborer avec des gens prenant une autre apparence. Je peux vous assurer que pour que notre charme ait mit autant de temps à ronger leur sortilège, c'est que ce sont des sorciers très puissants.

– Ils l'ont vite réalisé et nous ont lancé un sort d' _Oubliette_.

– Que vous le savez bien, ne fonctionne pas sur nous, car nous en sommes immunisés.

Voldemort ne prononça pas une parole et se leva, marchant tranquillement vers eux jusqu'à poser sa main sur le front de l'un d'eux qui se mit à hurler sous l'intrusion mentale. Il ne voulait pas des paroles mais du concret. Le voir en direct était toujours mieux. Il trouvait plus d'informations qu'en les écoutant.

Il revit ainsi la scène, combien ce couple semblait uni et préparé. Aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, seul un regard parlait pour eux. Il arriva bien vite au moment où leur apparence s'effondra. La baguette de la lady fut brandit habilement dans leur direction et le sort fut lancé. Avant que les propriétaires ne s'évanouissent, il put discerner une silhouette féminine harmonieuse, aux cheveux de lionne doré et au regard couleur noisette. Il venait de faire face à une véritable fauve déchaînée.

Il sortit de l'esprit de son mangemort, tremblant d'appréhension. Par Salazar, des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres semblaient graviter autour de lui en ce moment.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il lui tardait de le découvrir. Il poussa son mangemort qui était sur son chemin.

– Maître, où allez-vous ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Il se retourna souplement et étonnement ne releva pas son imprudence, ne faisant que lui répondre.

– Je m'occuperais de ceci plus tard. J'ai bal ce soir, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire satisfait avant de fermer les portes derrière lui, laissant ses laquais pantois.»

Oui, il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de tout cela. Il allait enfin la rencontrer !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils vont se rencontrer Voldemort et Yulia?**


	21. 20 : La guerre bien-sûr mon cher

**Chapitre 20**

 **La guerre bien-sûr mon cher**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **( Manon )** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. En attendant ton retour =)

 **( Aurelie Malfoy )** Ahahah, penses-tu qu'il aura assez de courage pour le braver ? Tu auras la réponse à ce chapitre ;D En tout cas merci, que cela continue à te plaire. N'hésite pas de toute façon à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas. Je suis assez ouverte sur la question et avoir des retours aide toujours !

 **(Lthibault18)** Non, pas du tout fini :o Elle te semblait fini ? J'aurai bien été cruelle de vous laisser sans de nombreuses réponses. Pour mon rythme de publication disons que la version idéalisée je te dirais un chapitre par semaine mais en version réaliste un chapitre toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines… Mais en contre-partie je fais au mieux pour amener un chapitre pas trop court. Je tente de garder un certain équilibre x)

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Il sortit de l'esprit de son mangemort, tremblant d'appréhension. Par Salazar, des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres semblaient graviter autour de lui en ce moment._

 _Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il lui tardait de le découvrir. Il poussa son mangemort qui était sur son chemin._

– _Maître, où allez-vous ? Que devons-nous faire ?_

 _Il se retourna souplement et étonnement ne releva pas son imprudence, ne faisant que lui répondre._

– _Je m'occuperais de ceci plus tard. J'ai bal ce soir, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire satisfait avant de fermer les portes derrière lui, laissant ses laquais pantois.»_

 _Oui, il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de tout cela. Il allait enfin la rencontrer !_

* * *

Dans son lit, il ne cessait de repenser à ce baiser. Son corps se souvenait encore de ce toucher, de cette peau en contact avec la sienne. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce souffle chaud, et ces gémissements si envoûtants. Il avait senti qu'elle y répondait et ton son être s'était embrasé : elle avait été à lui l'ombre de quelques secondes.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser seule dans ce bal de requins. Il n'avait pas vu la robe qu'elle allait porter mais avait bien écouté les retours de ses camarades de chambre : elle allait se démarquer avec cette robe. C'était certain.

Comment pourrait-il la laisser au milieu de tous ces loups affamés ?! Et si elle tombait sur un homme plus charmant que lui, réalisa-t-il avec horreur...jusqu'à se mettre à rire de sa bêtise. Était-ce seulement possible de trouver mieux ?

Hilarant.

Il retomba sur les coussins, en soupirant.

Et malgré tout… Pourquoi devrait-elle accorder de l'attention à un autre que lui ? Ils ne méritaient pas son attention et ne faisaient que lui faire perdre son précieux temps. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de répondre poliment à leurs multiples compliments. Car oui, il n'était pas dupe : elle en recevrait et nombreux seront ceux gravitant autour d'elle. A cette idée, il abattit son poing sur le coussin.

Que Salazar lui vienne en aide, il devenait totalement fou. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça pour une femme. Mais tout avait changé depuis son arrivée. Son cœur avait totalement chaviré pour elle, et il ne pouvait plus prétendre être seulement intéressé par son corps. Il y avait tellement plus maintenant…

« – Que-t'ont donc fait ces pauvres coussins ? Lâcha Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

– Ils ne me permettent pas de me rendre à ce foutu bal ! Rechigna-t-il comme un enfant en serrant les mâchoires.

– Qu'est-ce qui te retient d'y aller ? s'étonna son meilleur ami.

– Mon père mais surtout...cet abominable traître ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant du poil de la bête, se défoulant de nouveau sur les coussins qui se déformaient sous ses coups.

Severus s'assit calmement sur un fauteuil, s'étant servi un thé sans plus réagir devant ses réactions intempestives.

– Car tu suis encore leurs ordres ? Demanda-t-il enfin entre deux gorgées.

– Non, bien-sûr que non ! Répondit le blond en se retournant vers son ami, un visage mortifié.

Comment osait-il lui demander ça ? Son cœur se retournait totalement à l'idée d'écouter une fois de plus ces raclures.

– Alors, pourquoi te sens-tu pris au piège ? Vas-y, rétorqua-t-il avec un naturel effrayant.

Un silence.

Simple et efficace.

Oui, y aller, mais comment ?

– Mais enfin, si je m'y rends je montrerais ouvertement que je les défie et je ne pourrais donc pas… !

– Tu ne pourras donc pas quoi Lucius ? Lui demanda-t-il en relevant son regard sérieux sur lui.

Qu'est-ce que cette situation impliquait-elle réellement pour le jeune sang-pur ? Qu'était-il prêt à faire afin de se venger ? Pourrait-il aller jusqu'à totalement retourner sa veste et s'investir dans leur cause ?

C'était sûrement trop tôt, mais la graine était plantée. Il ne fallait plus que lui donner le temps de pousser avec de l'attention et de bons conseils. Oui, Severus le sauverait de toutes ces idées ayant bercé sa vie et l'ayant totalement détruite.

– Je ne pourrais pas les faire payer comme il se doit ! Je ne veux pas une misérable vengeance ! Je vais les faire souffrir, bien plus que toute la honte qui m'habite. Je les ferais payer ! Déblatéra-t-il, le regard écarquillé par la folie meurtrière.

La volonté y était, ça c'était certain.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les détruire le plus douloureusement possible ?

– Je ne sais pas...je… Je les torturais jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive ! Proposa-t-il tel un enfant cherchant la bonne réponse pour son professeur.

– Quel cruel manque d'imagination, réagit-il, de son tranchant professoral. Penses-tu réellement que tu pourras laver ton honneur ainsi ? Cela ne changera rien car tu n'auras pas le pouvoir de les retenir.

– Bien-sûr que je pourrais, je… !

– Lucius, tu n'es pas encore assez fort. Mais tu n'es pas le seul sorcier pouvant lui faire face. Beaucoup de sorciers puissants lui font face, le coupa-t-il.

– Tu veux parler de ce pauvre ordre du Phoenix ? AHAHAH !

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, se tenant les côtes douloureusement. Mais son rire se perdit progressivement en constatant tout le sérieux du brun. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à rire lui aussi ? C'était forcément une blague ! Voyons...l'Ordre quoi !

– Tu plaisantes j'espère Severus ! Cette bande d'incapables ne pourra jamais défaire le maî…, il ne finit pas le mot, se mordant la langue sous cette si honteuse manie d'ovation pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

C'était tellement ancré en lui qu'il avait envie de se frapper jusqu'à tout faire sortir.

– Et dis-moi, penses-tu réellement que tu es plus fort que, je ne sais pas, peut-être Albus Dumbledore ?

Le blond redressa le visage, le menton haut d'arrogance.

– Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme sénile et gâteux.

– Mais qui pourtant a souvent tenu tête au _maître_ , accentuant intentionnellement le mot maître.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, agacé. Oui, cela ne pouvait être nier. Aussi gâteux et sénile que cet homme était, il restait pourtant le sorcier le plus puissant faisant face aux ténèbres. Lui-même faisait certainement pâle figure devant lui…

– Et après, reprit-il avec énergie, qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ?

– Rien, j'énonce juste des faits : ce qui détruirait totalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait qu'il perde cette guerre et en souffre éternellement, enfermé à Askaban, remuant la honte de sa défaite jusqu'à sa mort. Imagine un peu : l'Ordre triomphant sur lui. Quelle humiliation quand on sait l'opinion générale qu'en ont les mangemorts : cela serait une défaite totale et cuisante.

Plus les mots s'enchaînaient et plus son cœur s'emballait. Par Merlin, mais bien-sûr ! Severus avait totalement raison ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir vengeance plus douloureuse et longue que celle-ci ! Un sourire triomphant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

– Tu es un génie Severus !

– N'exagérons rien. Disons que je suis bien au-dessus de la moyenne, rectifia-t-il dans un rictus moqueur et hautain qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

Le blond cessa de sourire, réalisant une chose.

– Et toi, où te situes-tu dans cette guerre ?

– Moi ? Je n'ai donné mon allégeance à aucun camp pour l'instant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir quel choix tu vas faire afin de me décider, répondit-il dans un sourire fin et sombre. »

Cela signifiait tout : il suivrait Lucius dans son choix. Son cœur grossit d'émotion. Un Malfoy ne devait pas se conduire ainsi et pourtant, sans aucune annonce, il prit Severus dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement contre son épaule. Il n'était pas seul et c'était si agréable à constater.

Severus fut d'abord surpris, mais posa rapidement une main sur les épaules du blond, le consolant. Oui, il ne le laisserait pas plonger dans cette vengeance seul.

* * *

Elle se retint de soupirer en constatant les regards curieux et jaloux de la gente féminine. Leurs discussions futiles et leurs compliments hypocrites ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler leurs pensées : elle se savait jalousée par celles-ci.

Elles savaient qui elle était et n'appréciaient guère qu'une nouvelle aristocrate aussi célèbre qu'elle, fasse son entrée dans leur monde : elle risquait de leur voler un bon parti.

Si elles savaient ô combien cela lui passait au-dessus. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de penser au mariage, et ne pensait certainement pas avoir besoin d'un homme pour se faire sa situation. Elle se suffisait à elle-même, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain mépris envers ces filles, croqueuses de diamants, qui espéraient vivre une vie de princesse sans faire le moindre effort.

Ridicules.

Et pourtant, elle prit sur elle et répondit faussement à leurs propos. Elle portait aisément son masque de sang-pur parfaite. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin son amie qui faisait son entrée dans le grand salon, s'excusant auprès de celles-ci. _Sauvée,_ pensa-t-elle gaiement.

« – Lily !

La dite Lily la vit et répondit à son sourire, faisant disparaître son visage embarrassée : elle ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place au milieu de ces vipères. Oui, un regard coulant sur elle et elle avait senti tout le poison qu'on lui prodiguait. Elle entrait dans un territoire très dangereux mais qui devint respirable à l'arrivée de la Serpentard.

– Yulia ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

– Oui, depuis ce midi. J'ai aidé Henriette à préparer la réception.

La rousse se rapprocha de son oreille dans un mouvement qui se voulait discret.

– Tu supportes d'être au milieu de ce nid de vipère depuis tant de temps ? s'étonna-t-elle avec compassion.

Yulia se mit à rire, attirant d'autant plus l'attention de ces femmes sur elles. Elle se pencha à son tour vers l'oreille de son amie afin de lui répondre.

– Les vipères font pâle figure face à une Fourchelangue, rétorqua-t-elle avant de siffler quelques mots à Yoka.

Ce faisant, ces sons en firent pâlir plus d'une. Elles avaient remarqué un serpent à son bras mais pensaient que c'était un bijou magique. Cela n'en était rien, et elles frémirent en voyant Yoka glisser jusqu'à son cou. Elles entendaient ses sifflements d'appréciation.

– Elle est contente de te voir, lui renseigna Yulia.

La rousse lui accorda un magnifique sourire et lui caressa le haut de sa tête sans la moindre hésitation.

– Au fait, pourquoi sommes-nous réunies ici ?

– C'est une sorte de tradition avant que la soirée ne commence. On sépare les hommes et les femmes dans deux grands salons. C'est un peu comme un apéritif avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses, commenta-t-elle avec humour.

– Je vois…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant arriver la maîtresse de maison, plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle portait une magnifique robe couleur or aux broderies pailletées, d'une coupe de sirène présentant un dos transparent. Elle soulignait sa ligne svelte et ne la rendait que plus majestueuse. C'était vraiment la femme de la soirée. Aucun doute.

Elle fondit sur elles, totalement rayonnante.

– Lily ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce qui va suivre.

– Je n'ai aucun doute sur cela, lui répondit-elle courtoisement, ne souhaitant pas lui partager son mal-être.

– Cela tombe bien, je voulais vous présenter à certaines de mes amies.

Et elle les entraîna d'invitée en invitée. Lily fut surprise de constater la présence de plusieurs moldus et ne tarda pas à partager son étonnement à Yulia.

– C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Henriette est une sorcière ayant grandi dans l'aristocratie moldu. Cette famille était en relation avec beaucoup de famille sorcières, et cela depuis des décennies. Et donc, même si elle a récemment découvert son appartenance au monde de la magie, elle en a toujours été entourée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle de tolérance. Elle ne fait aucune distinction entre sorcier et moldu, et s'adapte à chacun avec aisance.

Et en effet, Henriette réunissait en une conversation quelques sang-purs aux côtés de moldus, toutes aussi richement vêtues, et ça sans aucune animosité. Enfin, disons plutôt que les sorcières n'osaient pas faire de remarque sur la présence de moldus. Elles connaissaient la réputation de leur hôte et ne souhaitaient pas se faire mal voir.

Le regard de Lily continua de fondre sur les invitées, jusqu'à ce qu'elles reconnaissent quelques visages. Elle devint blême.

– Yulia, il y a parmi les invitées des familles reconnues comme étant des familles sombres, s'exclama-t-elle le plus discrètement possible.

– Oui, je sais. Henriette en est totalement consciente. Je te l'ai dis : elle ne fait aucune distinction. C'est une hôte de choix qui ne souhaite que passer une agréable soirée avec des personnes venant du monde entier. Il n'y a pas ici que des sorciers anglais. Il doit y avoir au moins un représentant par pays.

– Mais enfin, il pourrait y avoir une attaque ou… !

– Non. Les invités respectent tous Henriette comme elle est. Avant même de devenir une Dumbledore, ses bals étaient célèbres et prisés. Personne ne souhaite faire des problèmes. Cela peut être considéré comme une zone neutre.

– Une zone neutre… ? Répéta Lily, abasourdie.

Était-ce seulement possible ?

Et en constatant le regard empli de fierté de Yulia, elle comprit que oui, c'était possible et qu'elle était actrice dans cette scène incroyable.

Elle sourit à son tour. Sa vie était réellement retournée depuis sa rencontre avec Yulia et au fond, elle en était plus que reconnaissante. Elle se savait elle-même compréhensive et ouverte d'esprit mais aujourd'hui, elle découvrait de nouvelles facettes du monde, qui mettaient à rudes épreuves certaines de ses convictions.

Elle admira Yulia, devant avouer que cette robe la mettait vraiment en valeur.

– Ta robe est magnifique, la complimenta-t-elle.

– Seulement ma robe ? La taquina-t-elle, la faisant rougir un bref instant.

– Non, enfin c'est juste que… !

– Ahaha, se mit à rire la brune, pas du tout vexée. Nous avons totalement échangé les couleurs de nos maisons, fit-elle remarquer en donnant un coup d'œil à la robe de la rousse qui portait une robe bustier en dentelle verte émeraude, aux manches mi-longues et à la dentelle transparente à mi cuisses.

La Gryffondor affirma ce fait en regardant une nouvelle fois la robe rouge sang de Hermione. C'était une longue robe avec traîne, fendue jusqu'à mi cuisse et cintrée à sa taille fine. Son dos était en parti découvert, montrant la ligne délicate de son dos, amenant jusqu'au galbé de ses fesses rondes. D'un glamour sans égal, elle ferait de l'ombre à toutes ces femmes en recherche de prétendant.

– Souhaitons juste que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'assumer, fit-elle remarquer dans un sourire complice.

Un clochette retentit, faisant cesser toutes les conversations.

– Mesdames, il est l'heure d'entrer en scène. Je vous remercie à vous toutes de vous être déplacées pour ce bal, et vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée, déclara Henriette avant d'ouvrir les portes menant à la salle de réception. »

Les invitées ne se firent pas attendre, impatiente de voir la salle de bal. Yulia en fit de même, entraînant à ses côtés Lily qui sentait une boule d'excitation dans la poitrine. Et ses yeux furent éblouis par tant de beauté. Elle se sentait comme dans ses films de princesse, voire comme Cendrillon se rendant au bal royal.

Oui, tout à fait Cendrillon !

Et elle constata la présence de nombreux hommes, coupes en main, admirant l'arrivée des femmes. Tout était fait pour les mettre en valeur. Et ces pauvres hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour elles. Rectifions, leurs regards fondirent rapidement sur Hermione qui avait adopté une démarche élégante et séduisante.

Elle faisait une entrée prisée et jalousée.

* * *

Posté contre une colonne en marbre, coupe de champagne en main, il fondait son regard sur les invités qui attendaient l'arrivée des reines de la soirée. Lui-même était curieux de ce qui allait sortir de ce salon.

« – Tu as finalement pu venir, Aris, intervint une voix à sa droite, lui faisant relever la tête de sa coupe.

– Je ne pouvais décidément pas rater cet événement, fit-il remarquer de sa voix voluptueuse en souriant à son ami qui n'était autre que Charles Fostier.

Celui-ci se posa à ses côtés, prenant une gorgée de sa propre coupe.

– As-tu déjà rencontré la Lady ? s'intéressa Aris.

Il fit un sourire fier.

– Bien-sûr, c'est ma Marraine.

L'ami en tomba des nus, son visage affichant toute sa surprise.

– Mais...Je pensais que ta Marraine était une moldu…

– Oui, c'est ce qu'on pensait jusqu'à récemment. Elle a réussi à éveiller ses pouvoirs au moyen d'un rituel familiale, lui confia-t-il.

– Tu t'es bien passé de m'en parler avant, lui fit-il le reproche.

– Si tu n'avais pas disparu en Turquie pendant trois mois, tu aurais été le premier au courant, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

– Et comment a-t-elle su qu'elle était la fille du célèbre Albus Dumbledor ? ne relevant pas sa dernière réplique.

– Ah, ça c'est grâce à Yu…, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé des femmes, leurs regards se portant dans leur direction. Tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer. Il me tardait de te la présenter, souffla-t-il dans un ton mystérieux.

– Qui ?

– Tu sauras rapidement de qui je parle, lança-t-il sans donner le moindre indice.

Et pourtant, il avait raison. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'information pour savoir de qui il parlait lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Elle se détachait totalement du reste. Un spot l'accompagnant dans sa démarche princière ne l'aurait même pas étonné tellement elle était visible.

Le rouge de sa robe faisait ressortir la couleur pâle de sa peau, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux sombres. La fente lui permit d'admirer ses jambes fuselées qui produisaient un mouvement gracieux sur la traîne de sa robe. Son déhanché ne lui permettait pas de détacher son regard d'elle. Par Merlin… Avait-il déjà vu pareille créature ? Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, et aperçut une singulière _écharpe_ , si on pouvait désigner son animal ainsi.

Encore plus intéressante.

Il arriva jusqu'à son visage taillé dans la pierre, tellement sa beauté était irréelle. Il fondit pour ce regard noble jugeant tout sur son passage. Un regard de glace qui pourtant réchauffait en instant son corps. Elle maintenait un sourire de convenance qui charmait le moindre passant.

Sa peau frissonna d'appréhension lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers eux sans la moindre hésitation. Un chemin se créait naturellement à son passage, les invités s'écartant automatiquement à sa vue.

Une reine…

Elle s'arrêta jusqu'à Charles qui lui fit un élégant baise-main qu'elle accompagna d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Son visage fut gagné d'une expression attendrie qui le désarçonna en un instant. Cette expression lui allait si bien !

« – Charles cela faisait si longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix suave.

– Ta scolarité ne me permet pas de te voir tous les jours, ma chère.

– Et le fait que tu fuis les préparatifs n'aide pas, lui reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Oui, le jeune homme s'était défilé, laissant cette tâche à la Serpentard.

– Pardonne-moi ma lâcheté, je ne souhaitais pas t'incommoder.

– Je n'en doute pas. Lily, tu te souviens de Charles ? s'enquit-elle à demander à son amie qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Oui bien-sûr, ravie de vous revoir, Lord Fostier.

– Appelez-moi Charles, s'il-vous-plaît.

Lily accepta, tentant de refréner le rougissement qui envahissait ses joues. Charles, habitué à cette réaction, ne releva pas et ne lui fit qu'un sourire à la dentition parfaite.

Aris ne s'était pas manifesté, dévorant du regard la brune qui déposa enfin son regard sur lui, lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement retentir. Elle resta de marbre à son apparence, en tout cas, extérieurement car intérieurement elle était sous le charme.

Qui était cet homme ?

Charles suivit son regard et eut comme une illumination.

– Désolé mon ami. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente le Lord Dimak, mon meilleur ami. Il nous revient directement de Turquie, précisa-t-il.

Ce fut sa chance de s'approcher et enfin toucher cette peau qui semblait faite de porcelaine. Et en effet, elle était d'une douceur sans égale. Il l'apporta à ses lèvres, et la baisa avec élégance. Elle n'avait pas décroché son regard de sa personne, semblant le juger. Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui accorda un sourire amicale.

– Enchantée Lord Dimak. Pardonnez notre impolitesse. Je suis…

– Lady Tolstoï, finit-il d'une voix grisante, la main de Yulia toujours dans la sienne.

Elle n'en montra rien et pourtant…

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle avait senti son cœur faire un bond. Le regard qu'il lui avait dédié tout en prononçant son nom l'avait déstabilisé. Était-ce le fait qu'il la connaisse; ou juste ce regard noir, tel un puits sans fond dans lequel on se sentait prisonnier; ou ce visage au port noble dans une couleur caramel si alléchante, dorée par le soleil; ou ces cheveux lui dépassant ses épaules dans de magnifiques boucles foncées, attachées en catogan; ou ce corps avantageux dont sa tenue n'enlevait en rien de charme masculin; ou tout simplement cette main plus grande que la sienne qui semblait la caresser subtilement. Qu'est-ce qui dans tout ça la rendait ainsi ?

Peut-être l'association de tout ça, mis en un corps et appelé Lord Dimak. Merlin… Elle devait vraiment laisser ses hormones de côté. Elle n'était pas là pour ça ! Une claque mentale plus tard, elle récupéra sa main sans brusquerie, agrémenté d'un rire léger.

– Je constate que les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires pour moi. Je vous présente alors Lily Evans, une amie chère de Poudlard, l'introduit-elle, touchant la rousse par ses mots.

Il l'observa l'ordre d'une seconde, et le plus fin des observateur aurait pu constater une bien étrange lueur passer dans son regard. Mais la seconde suivante, plus rien et il se baissait pour réitérer son baise-main.

– Enchantée, Lady. Poudlard vous sied-t-il ? s'intéressa-t-il.

– Oui, mais j'avoue qu'il me tarde d'en finir afin de continuer mes études supérieures, lança la Gryffondor.

– Vraiment ? Dans quelle branche souhaiteriez-vous vous lancer ?

– J'hésite encore entre la recherche en potion et les études de médico-mage.

– Des études ambitieuses, fit-il remarquer.

– Des études qu'elle remportera haut la main, intervint Yulia, sans la moindre hésitation. C'est la meilleure élève de notre promotion.

– C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Yulia, rectifia-t-elle sans la moindre animosité.

Elles partagèrent un rire complice jusqu'à l'intervention de nouveaux arrivants qui se joignirent au groupe.

– Lily ! Je ne pensais jamais te voir un jour porter cette couleur ! Je suis horrifié de le dire mais...même les couleurs de ces serpents te vont si bien, complimenta James accompagné de Sirius qui ne décrochait pas du regard la silhouette majestueuse de Hermione.

Celle-ci le remarqua bien vite et ne rata pas l'occasion. Elle s'approcha de lui, collant son épaule à la sienne afin d'arriver jusqu'à son oreille.

– Et bien alors Sirius, tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine, avant de se décoller en entendant la musique s'élever dans la salle.

Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers Charles qui l'invita à danser. Elle déposa Yoka sur la table, et lui caressa tendrement la tête. Elle passa devant Sirius troublé. James ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna la rousse qui se plaignit jusqu'à arriver au milieu de la piste, collée au brun. Elle fut alors silencieuse, sentant ce torse contre elle et ainsi le souffle coupé.

Que Godric lui vienne en aide !

Elle releva la tête, constatant ainsi la différence de taille. Depuis quand était-il si grand ? Il prit sa main et la fit poser sur son épaule. Avait-il toujours eu ces épaules larges ? Elle fut d'autant plus collée à lui lorsqu'il la ramena contre lui, sa main sur sa taille.

Oh Merlin… !

Elle allait défaillir. Son regard croisa le sien. Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient si beaux en cet instant ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer cette couleur noisette si particulière ?

Il prit son autre main et la danse commença.

Son corps suivit le sien, répondant instinctivement à celui du jeune homme. Elle avait pris quelques cours de danse étant jeune mais ne pensait pas se rappeler d'assez de chose pour se produire ainsi devant la haute société. Et pourtant...Elle dansait et sentit son corps se détendre, son visage affichant un sourire satisfait et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à rire avec le brun qui était totalement enchanté de l'état de sa partenaire. Elle riait avec lui !

Hermione de son côté appréciait la danse partagée avec Charles qui était tout à fait courtois. Elle se sentait si à l'aise avec lui. Il était à ses yeux, un membre de sa famille et savait qu'elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Ils échangèrent une discussion légère, quelques blagues et remarques drôles ajoutées par-ci par-là. Elle laissait tomber son masque devant lui.

Et pourtant, beaucoup remarquèrent le changement.

La musique changea de rythme un bref instant, signifiant le changement de partenaire et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme faisant sa taille, devant avoir la quarantaine, d'un blond miel, quelques peu enrobé. Elle sentait par son toucher que ses pensées n'étaient en rien innocentes. Elle rit, surprenant l'homme qui se réjouissait que ses tentatives soient fructueuses et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il la vit se coller à lui, se penchant vers son oreille.

– Je vous laisse deux secondes pour cesser ces gestes répugnants envers ma personne, sinon je ne garantie pas qu'une main ou deux ne se détachent de votre corps, le menaça-t-elle dans une expression totalement neutre, ne laissant rien paraître aux autres convives.

Le cavalier devint blanc, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle se décolla, lui faisant un sourire promettant milles tortures si il ne s'exécutait pas. Il reprit une distance convenable avec elle et se mit à danser plus maladroitement qu'avant.

Elle venait de remettre son masque. Elle devenait totalement intouchable.

Elle changea plusieurs fois de cavalier, et dut à d'autres reprise réitérer ses menaces jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe entre les bras d'un jeune homme devant avoir son âge. Celui-ci dégageait autre chose. C'était… presque familier. Il lui attrapa sa main et sa taille, dans une poigne ferme et pourtant douce. Un tressaut, et elle leva son regard vers le visage de son cavalier.

Il avait des cheveux courts, châtains, un visage à la mâchoire bien dessinée. Son nez légèrement en trompette et des lèvres fines. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur ses yeux, elle reconnut cette couleur. Couleur acier.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, le pinçant à travers son costume.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucius ?

Si il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et au contraire lui fit un sourire, ne s'occupant pas de la douleur due au pincement.

– J'accompagne la belle à son bal.

– Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te faire voir ici. _Il_ ne voulait pas que tu viennes.

Il la fit tourner gracieusement, la décollant de lui avant de la ramener de plus belle, collant son visage dans son cou.

– Et bien, j'espère que s' _il_ est là, qu'il me verra danser avec toi, répondit-il dans un chuchotement chaud.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se sentait presque touchée par cet excès de jalousie dont il faisait preuve. Elle laissa tomber et se colla sensuellement à lui, caressant son épaule et faisant comprendre par ses mouvements qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

– Alors, sortons le grand jeu, l'invita-t-elle dans une voix vibrante d'excitation.

Et ainsi, ils se mirent à danser sensuellement. Tout n'était que caresses et subtilité. On entendait les talons de Yulia frapper le marbre alors que sa robe s'envolait lors d'un énième tour sur elle-même. Le rythme fondait sur eux et se retranscrivait à travers leurs mouvements sensuels et précis. Une telle alchimie se dégageait de leur prestation. Pas une fois ils ne détournèrent volontairement leur regard de l'autre. On sentait le cavalier menait la danse à la perfection. Tout n'était fait que pour prendre en considération sa cavalière. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et aimait la voir se déhancher sur lui. Il aimait tout particulièrement passer sa jambe entre les siennes et la laisser gracieusement glisser en arrière, alors qu'il la retenait par sa taille. Elle penchait son visage, et laissait une vision alléchante de sa nuque. Ce moment de délice s'enchaînait par de la vitesse et de la précision alors qu'il se mit à la faire tourner. Elle passait une main sur sa nuque qu'elle semblait presque caresser. Il ne résistait pas à lui souffler quelques mots dans son oreille. Manoeuvre qui produisait un sourire sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. Cette complicité ravit Henriette qui appréciait de voir sa petite fille s'amusait. Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux.

La musique changea de nouveau, annonçant le changement de partenaire. Ils avaient fini collés l'un contre l'autre, quelque peu essoufflés, mais satisfaits. Le duo se sépara, avec regret. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire. Elle s'était senti si bien. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cette danse effrénée, qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de son nouveau cavalier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle rencontra ce regard foncé. Elle se sentit presque fondre lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur elle.

Très bien, c'était officielle : elle n'était pas mieux que ces adolescentes en chaleur… C'était vexant ! Et pourtant, son corps devenait mou lorsqu'elle croisait son regard.

– Vous nous avez offert une prestation des plus exquises, j'ose espérer que vous avez encore de l'énergie car je compte bien battre le score.

Et là sans attendre, elle fut de nouveau tournée dans tous les sens, faisant virevolter sa robe et claquer ses talons comme jamais. Elle était crispée les premières secondes, et pourtant son âme de Gryffondor répondit à l'appel du défi. Il voulait aussi une prestation des plus remarquable ?

Il ne serait pas déçu.

Et elle se donna autant que pour la précédente danse, et pourtant la différence était là. Les performances des cavaliers différaient. Lucius était bon danseur comme tout bon sang-pur mais le Lord Dimak c'était un tout autre niveau. Elle se sentait presque dépassée par moment. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle allait défaillir, il la soutenait. Elle en était totalement transportée. Plus d'une fois elle se retrouva le nez plongée dans sa nuque. Son parfum électrisait tout ses sens. Par Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle souhaitait que cela cesse ou continue éternellement.

Lorsque la musique changeae, elle se retrouva essoufflée comme jamais. Totalement pantelante, les mains toujours sur son cavalier et figée contre lui. Lui aussi avait une respiration courte mais le dissimulait comme il pouvait.

– Puis-je vous proposer un verre afin de vous remercier d'avoir accédé à mon caprice ?

– Ne serait-ce pas la moindre des choses ? Rétorqua-t-elle pourtant dans un ton complice.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit, décevant les prochains cavaliers qui pensaient eux aussi avoir droit à une danse sensuelle. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au festin, et se servirent un verre de vin blanc.

– Vous m'avez impressionné. Je n'ai jamais trouvé une cavalière capable de me suivre aussi bien, confia-t-il.

– Et vous êtes le premier cavalier à réussir à me faire perdre pied. J'ai cru plus d'une fois que je n'arriverais plus à suivre.

– Et pourtant vous avez divinement suivi mes pas.

– Car, aussi rapides et complexes qu'ils étaient, ils étaient fait de façon à ce que je puisse suivre, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Touché.

– Fabuleuse prestation.

Ils se tournèrent et firent face à Henriette.

– Merci Henriette.

– Merci ma Lady, Lord Dimak, pour vous servir, répondit-il tout en lui baisant la main chastement.

– Enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Charles m'a tant parlé de vous. En Turquie m'a-t-il dit ?

– En effet. Je suis en passe de finaliser des contrats avec les autorités locales pour avoir l'accès à des fouilles archéologiques.

– Je pourrais vous présenter un ami qui se ferait un plaisir de traiter avec vous. Il a lui-même à plusieurs reprises, obtenu des autorisations pour ce pays, proposa-t-elle.

– Cela serait avec plaisir, Lady.

– Appelez-moi Henriette je vous prie. Je considère Charles comme mon fils. Son meilleur ami est mon ami. Ma chérie, j'en connais une qui se tarde de revenir avec toi, indiqua-t-elle en montrant Yoka qui sifflait d'impatience.

Henriette la lui tendit et celle-ci s'enroula autour de son cou, frottant sa tête à son visage.

– _Maika ! Tu as été si longue. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec ces hommes si désespérants ?_

– _Cela s'appelle vivre en société ma belle, tu ne peux pas comprendre,_ lui répondit-elle, clouant sur place Aris qui ne s'y attendait pas.

– Cela surprend les premiers temps, mais rassurez-vous, on s'y habitue rapidement, indiqua Henriette envers le jeune Lord.

– Je trouve cela surtout magnifique à écouter, commenta-t-il, surprenant cette fois-ci Hermione qui avait l'habitude de sentir le dégoût de la plupart des personnes l'entourant.

– _Quel bel homme Maika. Peut-être que vivre en société n'est pas si mal,_ commenta le serpent, qui fit rire Hermione.

– _Ne lui dis pas surtout mais, c'est vrai qu'il est à mon goût,_ répondit-elle, inconsciente du sourire que cela provoqua sur les lèvres de l'arménien.

Et soudain, sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, il était à un pas d'elle, son souffle s'abattant sur sa joue. Assez proche pour sentir de nouveau ce parfum qui lui avait tourner la tête lors de leur danse. Elle voulu plonger dans son regard mais ses yeux étaient entièrement dévoués pour Yoka qui, à sa grande surprise, fut totalement réceptive à son toucher. Habituellement, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps avec la personne avant de se laisser toucher.

Et pourtant là sous ses yeux, elle se caressait presque avec indécence. Elle ne se retenait pas de faire des commentaires sur son « toucher divin » disait-elle. Hermione fut partagée entre le fait de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate ou se liquéfier de honte sur place.

Mais à sa grande surprise, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de rire.

Un véritable four rire, lui faisant tenir ses côtes, qui fit rompre le contact entre eux. Henriette regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, s'étonnant de la réaction provoquée chez sa petite fille. L'avait-elle déjà entendu rire ainsi ?

Le jeune Lord sembla quelque peu décontenancé, lui-même ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction.

Intéressant.

– Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu vous dire pour vous mettre dans cet état, tenta-t-il muni d'un sourire charmeur.

Hermione se redressa, remarquant quelques regards quelque peu… scandalisés, outrés ou choqués par son comportement. Elle sentit un main se poser sur son épaule, ce bras faisant comme barrière entre elle et les regards accusateurs. Aris les démontait de son regard suffisant, les remettant en une action à leur place.

– Ne faites pas attention à ces personnes. Elles ne méritent pas que vous leur accordiez votre attention. L'hypocrisie leur sied déjà bien assez, laissez-les se revêtir de jalousie pour ce soir, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix arrogante.

Le meilleur ami de Charles ? Il portait bien le titre de Lord, ça c'était sûr. L'arrogance et l'assurance qu'il affichait en serait presque déstabilisant, si elle ne faisait pas de même avec son propre personnage.

– Elle trouve vous avez un _toucher divin_ et que cela ne fait qu'augmenter votre charme, lui traduisit-elle.

Elle omettait bien de préciser que Yoka l'invitait à s'en faire sa propre idée, disant qu'il serait dommage qu'elle ne goûte pas à une expérience pareille. Autant l'inviter directement à rentrer avec elle ce soir, et l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre afin de visiter son lit.

– Vraiment ? C'est une charmante créature.

– Vous n'avez pas peur ? Il a fallu du temps pour la plupart de mes proches pour être totalement à l'aise avec elle, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas encore le cas pour tous, précisa-t-elle en repensant aux sueurs froides de Lucius.

– Non, je suis totalement fasciné par eux. Je les trouve magnifique, répondit-il d'une voix franche, vibrante d'excitation.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Vous savez le serpent est un animal d'une symbolique très forte que cela soit dans l'histoire des sorciers ou des moldus. De nombreuses civilisations voient leur naissance par un serpent. Il peut représenter à la fois la mort et la vie. Un animal flexible, au sang-froid et à l'intelligence crainte, qu'on associe à de la fourberie. Je préfère penser qu'il est juste plus intelligent que ceux qui lui font face.

– Oui, c'est un animal fascinant qui agrémente de nombreuses légendes. Et je peux rajouter qu'ils sont des êtres très fidèles.

– En effet, confirma-t-il tout en appréciant la vue de Yulia, les joues quelque peu rosies par son précédent fou rire, donnant un regard coulant de tendresse envers Yoka. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai toute l'impression qu'elle fait partie de l'espèce du Basilic.

Hermione se sentit refroidir de l'intérieur. Comment… ? Mais le plus important, devait-elle l'avouer ? Si cela s'ébruitait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui garantissait que cela n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort ? N'avait-il déjà pas assez d'intérêt pour elle ?

Mais le but n'était-il pas justement d'attirer son attention sur elle ?

Elle retrouva son sourire avenant.

– Vous avez l'œil, Lord Dimak.

Son regard brilla, réellement ensorcelé par cette nouvelle.

– Comment avez-vous réussi ce miracle ? Ils sont très rares.

– J'ai eu beaucoup de chance c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire comme je l'ai rencontré. C'est en usant de secrets familiaux, confia-t-elle.

Il ne parut pas outré, même compréhensif, faisant un sourire résigné.

– La famille Tolstoï hein..., souffla-t-il. Réellement fascinant. Vous êtes un mystère à vous toute seule, ajouta-t-il en attrapant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux dans sa main. Il la caressa du bout de ses doigt en ne lâchant pas la jeune fille du regard.

Perte de souffle instantanée. Mais contrôle toujours optimal.

Elle repoussa la main sans brusquerie.

– Vous vous permettez bien des familiarités avec moi, Lord Dimak.

Il fut de nouveau contre elle, le torse se soulevant contre sa poitrine.

– En effet, et j'avoue dans ma grande faiblesse ne pas réussir à me stopper. Mais pour vous ma Lady, je ferais un effort, chuchota-t-il tout en attrapant une coupe de champagne derrière elle avant de s'éloigner. Il s'en alla rejoindre Charles, qui discutait politique avec de nombreux convives, ne lui accordant qu'un dernier sourire digne du plus vil des Serpentard. »

Oh, il voulait jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils allaient jouer.

Elle lui accorda un sourire victorieux, annonçant déjà sa prochaine défaite, avant d'accorder son attention à son ami. Hermione se détourna, rejoignant elle-même son amie mais ne vit pas le coup d'œil qu'il lui accorda, se mordant la lèvre en tentant de refréner un rire.

Elle était tout à fait charmante.

La brune se retrouva près de Sirius, lui-même occupé à observer Lily et James se dévorant du regard. Combien d'épisodes avait-elle manqué ?

« – Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là ?

Il parut un instant surpris par son entrée mais se reprit vite, arborant son éternel sourire taquin.

– James a sorti le grand jeu lors de la première danse. Le cœur de notre cher élève modèle a apparemment fondu pour notre capitaine de Quidditch. Et depuis, c'est comme ça. Ils se conduisent comme ça, rougissant sans cesse et s'excusant à tout bout de champs. C'est amusant les premières minutes mais j'avoue m'ennuyer maintenant de leur monosyllabe. Je suis soulagé de te voir arriver.

– Vraiment ? Préférer la venue d'une vile Serpentard, vas-tu le supporter ?

– Godric lui-même me recommanderait de ne pas assister plus longtemps à ce spectacle. J'ai l'impression que mes neurones disparaissent par centaine à chaque seconde passé à leurs côtés.

– Sais-tu Sirius que pour une disparition, cela implique qu'il y ait d'abord du contenu. As-tu déjà confirmé la présence de neurones ici ? Demanda-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt son crâne.

C'était ainsi maintenant entre eux, s'envoyant des pics et des vannes sans jamais en être blessés. Ils s'amusaient juste à présent. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement ainsi.

– Très drôle Tolstoï. Peut-être que la présence de neurone est toujours à confirmer, mais pour ça je suis sûre du contenu, dit-il en relevant un bref instant sa chemise, dévoilant un torse très ben bâti.

– Si tu espérais m'impressionner Black avec tes quelques morceaux de muscles, tu peux te rhabiller car cela n'aura pas eu l'effet escompté, le cingla-t-elle, pendant que plusieurs jeunes filles fixaient avec envie la merveilleuse vue offerte par le brun.

Celui-ci se rhabilla, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire. C'était une dure à cuir cette fille. Réellement imperturbable.

– Je me demande parfois si il est humainement possible de t'impressionner. Aimerais-tu par hasard les femmes ?

Et là sans attendre, elle se mit à rire, le surprenant. Il ne l'avait jamais autant entendu rire qu'aujourd'hui.

– Ta question est sérieusement posée ?

– Bien-sûr. Je ne parle pas pour rien dire.

C'était une chose encore à prouver mais soit, elle y répondrait.

– Et si c'était le cas, en serais-tu déçu _Sirius_? Demanda-t-elle en sifflant son prénom, provoquant des frissons dans le corps du Gryffondor.

– Ne te crois pas si unique Tolstoï, de belles femmes il y en a des milliers, répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

– Il est vrai que je ne suis pas la seule femme sur Terre. Néanmoins, j'apprécie le fait que tu me mettes dans la catégorie : belles femmes.

Oui, elle l'avait eu. Il redressa le menton, ne rajoutant rien, faisant preuve ouvertement de mauvaise foi.

– _Les humains sont-ils tous aussi mauvais orateur ?_ s'enquit à demander Yoka, ne se retenant pas d'user de son venin dans ses mots, à défaut de l'utiliser par ses crocs.

– _Par Merlin, non ma chère. L'humanité en serait totalement perdue,_ concéda-t-elle dans un rictus. »

* * *

Le temps passa, Hermione passait d'un invité à un autre, faisant honneur à son nom. Elle eut sans surprise de nombreuses demandes en mariage, qu'elle rejeta immédiatement. Elle les invitait à se retourner vers Matvei. Si bien-sûr, il acceptait de les accueillir dans le manoir. Ce dont elle doutait fortement.

Ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet et Matvei ne concéderait pas un mariage arrangé, surtout pour sa dernière descendante. Ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de pouvoir supplémentaire par un mariage « avantageux », et ne pensait qu'à son bonheur. Elle serait celle choisissant sa moitié.

Elle avait été touchée par cette attention. Et puis, aurait-elle seulement accepté d'accéder à ces propositions si Matveil avait été d'accord ? Se connaissant, elle aurait trouvé une parade pour y échapper.

Un mariage ? Sincèrement, elle n'y avait pas sérieusement réfléchi, sauf lorsque Lucius lui avait fait sa proposition. Elle s'était senti totalement retournée et prise au piège. Elle repensait à sa propre époque, revoyant toutes ces jeunes filles de bonnes familles, se pliant à la volonté de leur famille, totalement prise au piège par des contrats magiques passés lorsqu'elles n'étaient même pas encore en âge de marcher. Elle ressentait de la compassion à présent pour elles, n'ayant jamais pris conscience de ce qu'impliquait leur rôle dans la société : des pions.

Elles étaient réellement des pions que l'on plaçait sur l'échiquier du pouvoir et l'avarice. Mais il en était de même pour les jeunes hommes, et une image de Draco s'imposa. Avait-il lui aussi vécu prisonnier de sa condition ? Sûrement…

Elle fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Yoka se mit à siffler, avançant le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Elle se dirigea donc vers un balcon, laissant le serpent ramper jusqu'aux jardins où elle se ferait un plaisir de se dégoter deux trois proies bien fraîches. Hermione se posa contre la pierre froide, son regard fondant sur le magnifique paysage dormant dans la nuit étoilée.

« – Je vous concède ceci : je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme plus têtue que vous, intervint la voix chantante de Aris qui se mit à ses côtés, admirant lui-même la vue.

– Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'eut le temps de rencontrer assez de femmes pour pouvoir comparer ? Car je ne me trouve pas particulièrement têtue, mais j'apprécie gagner des défis, rectifia-t-elle dans un sourire impertinent si charmant.

– Oh, ne vous y trompez pas. Ma jeune apparence m'a pourtant laissé assez de temps pour voyager et faire toutes sortes de rencontres.

– Vraiment ? Mais vos aventures avec ces nombreuses femmes ne sont pas pour m'intéresser, le remit-elle à sa place sans animosité.

– Parti chasser ? Changea-t-il de sujet, sans relever sa dernière remarque.

– En effet.

Elle posa dans une lenteur langoureuse ses yeux sur sa main avant de le regarder.

– Vous avez une bien belle bague, complimenta-t-elle.

Il posa comme par automatisme ses doigts sur la pierre composant la fameuse bague. Hermione était comme attirée par celle-ci. Quelque chose la chiffonnait mais quoi ? L'avait-elle déjà vu ? Et si c'était le cas, où ?

Elle pouvait dire fièrement avoir une bonne mémoire, alors qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle en soupirait presque.

Peu importait, cela lui reviendrait bien un jour, se dit-elle avant de porter de nouveau ses yeux gris aux vastes jardins.

– C'est si paisible. Si seulement cela pouvait rester ainsi, déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

– Pourquoi il n'en serait pas ainsi ?

– La guerre bien-sûr mon cher.

– La guerre est un mal pour un bien, ne dit-on pas ?

– Vous avez votre propre opinion sur la question mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Une guerre est un moyen utilisé par les lâches et les simples d'esprits.

Cette remarque frappa brutalement le Lord. Ses mots avaient dit d'une façon si froide.

– Et pourtant, certaines guerres sont nécessaires afin d'opérer des changements.

– Des changements certes, mais à quel prix ? Il est bien plus fin de faire arborer ses idées par la voie de la politique. C'est plus long et éreintant, mais c'est là qu'elles seront véritablement ancrées dans la société. Monter des campagnes, rencontrer et convaincre des alliés de choix, et conquérir le cœur du peuple, n'est-ce pas ainsi que cela devrait fonctionner ?

– Je ne vous pensais pas si investie par la question…. Mais vous avez une vision bien naïve de la chose.

– Naïve ou juste plus humaine, renchérit-elle. Que pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera à faire ? Il prendra le pouvoir par la force après avoir exterminé de nombreuses familles ancestrales, perdant ainsi une riche diversité de cultures, traditions et patrimoines. Les villes seront ravagées par la peur et le désespoir, perdant la beauté et la force qu'on leur vantait. Et il n'aura au final qu'une poignée de sorciers tremblant de peur, et ne se développant que par crainte et non par passion.

– Une guerre fait toujours des pertes. C'est à ces sorciers de choisir quel camp défendre.

– Car on le leur impose. Pourquoi devraient-ils choisir ? Le problème posé étant la présence de moldu et de nés-moldu dans notre monde. Mais un équilibre est possible. Il est vrai que nous cacher aux yeux des moldus n'est peut-être pas une solution très glorieuse mais, n'avons-nous pas fait cela pour protéger autant les moldus que nous ? Ces êtres que l'on sous-estime ouvertement se développent et créent des armes de destruction massive. Nous avons au final aussi peur d'eux, qu'eux auraient peur de nous. Alors qu'amènera une guerre ? Encore plus de peur. Et l'humain reste tel qu'il est par nature : il attaque lorsqu'il a peur. C'est l'instinct de survie qui prend le dessus.

Il resta silencieux, l'invitant presque à continuer d'exposer ses idées.

– Je pense qu'une introduction lente mais favorable de notre monde serait un choix à faire. Leur montrer tout ce que l'on pourrait gagner de coopérer les uns avec les autres. Certes il y aurait des manifestants. Il y aura toujours des personnes contre, mais cela sera aux autorités de faire leur travail. Comme toujours, une société trouvera ses suivants et ses opposants.

– Et que faites-vous de ces nés-moldus qui amènent leurs traditions dans notre monde. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de Yale ? Non, on ne parle plus que de cette fête moldu : Noël, rétorqua-t-il, semblant un peu plus amer au fil de ses paroles.

– J'avoue que c'est un sujet fâcheux que le Ministère de la Magie a bien trop vite laissé passer. Il n'est pas normal que leurs traditions influent sur les nôtres. Mais un partage de connaissance et tradition est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. C'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas perdre nos traditions à défaut des leurs. Mais ça, c'est à notre gouvernement d'intervenir ainsi qu'aux familles de réinstaurer notre histoire avec leurs enfants. Je sais que certaines familles continuent à fêter Yale, répliqua-t-elle.

Il sembla songeur, se plongeant lui aussi de nouveau dans la contemplation des jardins.

Et soudain, une explosion retentit derrière eux, faisant souffler une puissante bourrasque de vent. Hermione fut tournée en un instant, son cœur se gonflant de peur. Non pour elle particulièrement, mais pour sa famille et ses amis. L'image de Ron et Harry tombant au sol sans vie s'imposa sur un corps qui tomba à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts, laissant comme dernière expression sur son visage, toute l'horreur ressenti à la vue du sort de la mort le frappant. Ce fut un choc qui fit réagir son corps instantanément, mais sa fouge fut retenue par une simple poigne.

Elle le darda d'un regard brûlant d'accusation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la retenait.

« – Lâchez-moi !

– Vous risqueriez de vous faire blesser ! Ne soyez pas aussi impulsive ! »

Elle ne prit même plus le temps de lui répondre et pointa sa baguette sur lui avec aplomb.

Personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Et alors qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort, son instinct lui hurla de se retourner. Elle évita un sort qui s'écrasa contre la pierre du balcon. Elle attrapa Aris par sa chemise, le tirant vers le sol, les faisant éviter un autre sort. D'un autre coup, elle fit lâcher la poigne du Lord et elle répondit avec hargne au sorcier qui avait osé l'attaquer. D'autres vinrent à sa rescousse, et alors qu'elle s'avançait, certes avec difficulté pour gérer tout les sorts, elle sentit un air froid traverser son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter cette fois-ci qu'elle fut touchée, jetée au sol, à moitié assommée.

Elle voulut se relever, mais sa tête lui tournait. Elle voyait les mangemorts se rapprocher.

Allait-elle mourir ainsi ?

Elle serra son poing à s'en faire saigner, se maudissant de sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée ! Un grognement de rage sortit du fond de ses entrailles, preuve de tout son désespoir féroce lorsque Yoka arriva. Son compagnon avait repris sa taille originelle, créant une réelle panique dans les rangs des mages noirs.

Les sorts fondirent sur elle mais rebondirent sur un puissant bouclier généré par les maigres forces restantes de la Serpentard qui s'évanouit sur cette dernière action. Les dernières images qu'elle eut furent de voir Yoka siffler de rage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit accueilli par le noir total.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai hâte de continuer sur cette lancée :D Hermione risque d'avoir de sacrées surprises, ainsi que vous :P**

 **Sinon, à l'occasion de la publication de ma fanfic sur un autre site, je corrige tous les chapitres ( oui misère les mots manquants et les fautes, j'ai honte T.T), mais bref, si l'envie vous prenez de relire la fanfic, j'espère que cela sera plus agréable et fluide cette fois-ci! :)**


	22. 21: Ma chère invitée

**Mot de l'auteur :** **Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps passé avant la publication de ce chapitre. Les idées ne me venaient pas ou la façon de le mettre en scène ne me semblait pas assez bien. Bref, j'ai tourné en rond jusqu'à aboutir à ceci. J'en suis assez contente. Je souhaite remercier ma sœur oc120 qui m'a vraiment bien aidé. Sa lecture en avant-première me permet de remarquer des erreurs ou des incohérences dans l'histoire qui auraient été assez ennuyeuses xD**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Ma chère invitée**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **(Manon) :** Contente de voir que tu suis toujours l'histoire =D

 **(Nanalou) :** En effet tu as vu juste pour notre cher Lord. Ma sœur ne l'avait pas tout de suite compris et a été assez surprise xD Pour répondre à ta question, je suis totalement fan des voyages temporels. Je pense que la plupart de mes fanfics ont ce point communs. Cependant, à mes yeux, les personnes qui font ce voyage le font dans le but de donner une chance à une dimension si je peux le dire comme ça mais cela n'aura aucune incidence sur sa propre dimension. C'est-à-dire que même si après tout ses faits accomplis, le protagoniste pourrait retourner à son époque mais elle ne retrouverait pas les personnes qu'elle a connu avec qui elle a partagé tant de souvenirs. Cela serait ces même personnes mais d'une autre dimension. Enfin je ne sais pas si je suis claire dans mes propos…:/ En tout cas j'espère avoir ton retour d'ic i peu et que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **(Aurelie Malfoy) :** Hermione fait face à un bouleversement sans précédent dans son aventure, je dois avouer que rien ne sera facile pour elle à partir de maintenant. Mais je te laisse lire le chapitre et constater par toi-même. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant ! :)

 **(Lthibault18) :** Ahahaha ! Je te comprends parfaitement. Je fais souvent la même chose… Il faut vraiment que le résumé de la fanfic m'emballe pour que je la commence malgré la mention _En cours_. Je vois que tu as compris de qui on parle ;D N'hésite pas à me faire ton retour à la fin de la lecture.

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Elle voulut se relever, mais sa tête lui tournait. Elle voyait les mangemorts se rapprocher._

 _Allait-elle mourir ainsi ?_

 _Elle serra son poing à s'en faire saigner, se maudissant de sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée ! Un grognement de rage sortit du fond de ses entrailles, preuve de tout son désespoir féroce lorsque Yoka arriva. Son compagnon avait repris sa taille originelle, créant une réelle panique dans les rangs des mages noirs._

 _Les sorts fondirent sur elle mais rebondirent sur un puissant bouclier généré par les maigres forces restantes de la Serpentard qui s'évanouit sur cette dernière action. Les dernières images qu'elle eut furent de voir Yoka siffler de rage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit accueillie par le noir total._

* * *

Tout s'enchaînait autour de lui. Des cris, des plaintes, des pleurs et des gémissements l'entouraient. Il avait la tête très douloureuse, une pression très désagréable se faisant ressentir. Il savait ses sens totalement chamboulés et n'eut pas encore le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il abattit sa main sur son front et fut surpris d'y sentir un bandage, quelque peu humide. Il ouvrit à demi un œil, observant son doigt et y vit une couleur carmin.

Du sang !

Il saignait ! Par Merlin que s'était-il passé ?!

Un élan de panique et il tenta cette fois-ci, de façon totalement inconsidérée, de se relever, ne supportant pas l'idée de rester coucher dans un lit inconnu, dans un lieu qu'il n'avait pas encore reconnu. Il était totalement contrôlé par sa panique.

Sa maigre tentative lui fit pousser un hurlement, et alors qu'il tentait de tomber sur le lit, il sut au fond de lui qu'il ne ferait que tomber au sol. Mais une poigne le rattrapa, passant un bras sur sa taille afin de le stabiliser et le rallonger.

Sa vue était trouble et pourtant il reconnut sans problème son ami qui semblait arborer une mine affreuse.

Pourquoi ?

Que Salazar l'éclaire enfin ! Que s'était-il passé ?

« – J'espère que tu es conscient que je n'apprécie guère être relégué au rôle d'infirmière personnelle, cingla-t-il d'une voix sombre.

– Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

– Nous sommes dans le manoir des Dumbledore. Les cheminées y étaient directement reliées en cas de problème, l'informa-t-il.

– De problème ? Mais, enfin que racontes-tu ? J'étais au bal de la Lady et…, il se coupa soudainement dans ses paroles, réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

Le bal avait été attaqué !

Il voulut se redresser mais fut contraint de rester collé à son lit, une main fermement plaquée sur son torse.

– Si tu tentes encore une fois de te lever, je m'assurerais que tu ne sois plus en capacité de bouger jusqu'au moindre petit doigt, ai-je été assez clair ? le menaça le brun.

Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à calmer le sang-pur qui n'avait qu'une seule question en tête : qu'était-il arrivé à Yulia ?

– Yulia ? Dis-moi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

La mine fermée de son ami et son regard qui s'assombrit à ses mots suffirent à lui répondre. Non, non, NON ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver à cette femme ! Elle était…Elle était intouchable ! Il agrippa le poignet de son ami et le pressa de lui répondre.

– Dis-moi qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-il presque, le regard animé par l'angoisse.

– Yulia a été enlevée par les Mangemorts…, concéda-t-il enfin à répondre, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui pourtant portait toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait lui-même en ce moment.

Et son monde sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Enlevée… Enlevée ?! Non, non ! Il.. Il allait la blesser, il allait la… Et là soudainement il se souvint de l'expression qu'arborait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il avait exploré ses souvenirs jusqu'à arriver à celui de la scène où il l'avait touché dans un couloir de l'école. Il avait eu cette expression de désir et d'envie possessive qu'il se connaissait lui-même envers la Serpentard.

La seconde suivante, il eut des flashs dut uniquement à son imagination qui lui montrait Hermione dans des positions des plus indécentes, Voldemort à ses côtés, la prenant violemment, la dominant avec appréciation, tirant ses cheveux en s'enfonçant en elle toujours plus fort, la faisant hurler à chaque coup. Oui, il pouvait très facilement l'imaginer et il se sentit malade de ces images.

Malade à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir et son corps hurlait de dégoût et d'horreur.

Et alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à se prendre la tête entre ses mains afin de se morfondre de ce cruel destin, il ressentit un incroyable choc électrique en lui. Un sentiment de rébellion, et d'indignation. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse entre ses mains. Il sentait son corps s'animer, comme si une force inépuisable le traversait. Et il ne le sut pas encore à ce moment là mais ce sentiment n'était autre que le courage qui l'envahissait.

Il tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois et sentit cette main puissante forcer sur sa poitrine. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

– Cela suffit maintenant ! Te blesser ne résoudra rien !

– Severus, ôte ta main. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

– Et que comptes-tu faire, hein ? Tu penses pouvoir faire le poids face au maître ? Reprends-toi, nous n'avons pas le temps pour… !

Severus perdait totalement son calme. Il sentait lui-même la panique l'envahir ainsi qu'un profond remord. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger et empêcher tout cela. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le blond lui adressa un regard sans chaleur mais pourtant déterminé.

– Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis toujours à leurs yeux, un gentil petit chien obéissant. Après cette attaque, mon père va sûrement faire appel à moi et je pourrais ainsi trouver où ils la retiennent prisonnière. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à me morfondre. Alors, ou tu m'aides ou tu t'écartes de mon chemin, déclara Lucius.

Le potionniste en fut des plus retourné. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius faisant preuve d'autant de courage. Oui, c'était le mot. Au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, comme il en avait l'habitude, il se levait et était prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Et alors il fit une pichenette sur son front avant de lui montrer son dos.

– Si tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi, c'est que ta tête a été frappé plus fort que ce que je pensais, fit-il remarquer avant de lui tendre une potion. Prends ça, ça atténuera ta douleur et tes vertiges. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence, un sort de glamour devrait suffire. »

Le blond eut son visage qui se détendit, réalisant que le brun se rangeait à ses côtés. Son cœur soulagé, il but la potion et laissa Severus appliquer le glamour. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que la potion fasse effet et sortirent de la salle où de nombreux blessés attendaient de recevoir des soins. Lucius portait toujours l'apparence qu'il avait prise pour le bal, comprenant ainsi pourquoi personne ne les regardait plus que ça. Il n'était pas Lucius Malfoy mais un simple invité.

Tant mieux. Sortir de ce manoir serait plus simple.

* * *

Son corps se glaça instantanément lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. La pierre humide composant le sol poisseux sur lequel elle reposait l'envahissait de dégoût. Une paillasse malodorante se trouvait à peine un mètre plus loin d'elle, posée au pied d'une meurtrière scellée par des barreaux larges et infranchissable. Elle tenta de se redresser mais ressentit une affreuse douleur à son dos. Mais comment s'était-elle… ? Et les souvenirs affluèrent en elle, se remémorant le bal et l'attaque. Elle avait été touchée au dos. Elle frôla du bout du doigt la plaie béante et se retint de pousser un cri mené par la douleur. Elle chercha par réflexe mais ne trouva pas sa baguette.

Évident…

Elle connaissait la magie sans baguette, de façon rudimentaire mais la base des soins était acquise. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et s'entortilla afin d'atteindre sa plaie mais au moment où elle activa sa magie, une douleur atroce la traversa.

Son corps était comme séparé en deux. Totalement déchiré. Elle s'arrêta sur l'instant et pourtant la douleur perdura, comme pour bien lui rappeler le goût de l'interdit et la douleur qui en découlerait. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, attendant atrocement qu'elle s'en aille. Le temps fut long, son corps transpirait, et se contractait à chaque attaque. Elle avait la respiration courte et saccadée. Tout son être lui murmurait de hurler son désarroi mais non, elle serrait les dents et ne laisserait aucun son passer cette rempart. Elle ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Elle n'était pas naïve. Hermione comprenait très bien où elle se trouvait : dans les cachots de Voldemort. Il n'était pas étranger à ce qui lui arrivait et savourait sûrement chaque cri généré. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en délecter et serra donc encore les dents, les faisant se frotter entre elles, grinçant par moment sous la force de l'acte. Et tout s'arrêta. Elle se sentit partir, son corps se libérant pour respirer une bouchée de liberté avant de tomber au sol, reposant de nouveau sur cette crasse humide. Mais elle n'en avait que faire à ce moment-là.

La douleur avait disparue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

De son regard vitreux elle eut son esprit capturé par un objet qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se trouvait à sa cheville. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais se trouvait une énorme menotte, incroyablement bien ornée et décorée par de fines gravures et pierres précieuses. C'était tel un bijou. Attirée par celui-ci, elle le toucha et là cette même douleur la frôla, la faisant immédiatement retirer sa main.

Par Merlin, qu'était cette chose ?!

Mais le mystère était levé. C'était cette chose qui l'avait assommé de ce traitement et empêché d'utiliser sa magie. Elle grogna. Pourquoi en serait-elle étonnée ? Voldemort n'était pas un ignare et devait être au courant du niveau de sa famille. Lui retirer sa baguette et penser qu'elle n'userait alors plus de magie serait naïf. Et pourtant, elle aurait bien souhaité être sous-estimée pour cette fois.

« – Lady Tolstoï ? l'appela une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du Lord Dimak.

Elle en fut comme réveillée. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été capturé. Elle réunit ses maigres forces et s'approcha des barreaux donnant sur un sinistre couloir. En face de sa prison se trouvait une autre cellule où le Lord Dimak semblait mal en point. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et désordonnés ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, justifiant d'un combat intense. Il ne s'était pas laissé attrapé aussi facilement.

Elle se reposa sur les barreaux et donna un regard presque soulagé envers lui.

– Merlin, vous n'êtes pas gravement blessé Lord Dimak ?

– Appelez-moi Aris, répondit-il d'un sourire à la fois doux et charmeur.

Elle se permit un sourire. Si il était encore assez en forme pour la charmer, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore à l'article de la mort.

– Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ces politesses, rajouta-t-il.

– Vous avez raison, parlons de choses sérieuses. Savez-vous si les invités ont pu s'enfuir ?

– Je ne peux garantir la vie sauve de tous mais je sais pour les avoir vu que beaucoup ont réussi à s'enfuir par la voie des cheminettes.

– Henriette, l'avez-vous vu s'enfuir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait toute son inquiétude.

– Je ne saurais vous dire…, souffla-t-il, gêné de ne pouvoir accéder à sa demande.

Elle baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il y avait une chance que sa famille soit morte. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer ainsi sur un sort qui n'était pas totalement écrit. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle s'était enfuie comme il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle soit morte. Rien n'était encore écrit et l'espoir pouvait donc subsister.

– Sommes-nous les seuls prisonniers ? s'informa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour le darder d'un regard déterminé.

– Non, certains nobles ont été fait prisonniers eux aussi. Je sais cependant que Charles n'en fait pas partie, la rassura-t-il.

– Savez-vous à quelle fréquence les rondes s'effectuent ?

Il sembla désarçonné par sa question mais surtout son aplomb. N'était-elle pas effrayée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Elle semblait plus réagir telle une… guerrière. Il ne saurait réellement le dire mais, elle montait déjà un plan ? Toute autre fille, tout âge confondu, se serait accordé un moment de désespoir, pleurant sur la fatalité. Elle se trouvait tout de même dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce regard si déterminé le prenait de court.

– Euh… Je ne pourrais vous dire avec précision mais il me semble une toute les deux-trois heures.

– Bien. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'élément en ma possession pour monter un plan digne de ce nom mais je vous promets une chose : nous sortirons d'ici, vivants, lui promit-elle sans faillir.

Un frisson le traversa. Mais où trouvait-elle toute cette confiance ?! Il ne put se retenir de lui demander.

– Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? N'avez-vous pas peur ?

– Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur. J'ai bien trop de chose encore à accomplir pour mourir ici, rétorqua-t-il d'un regard presque...hautain ? Par Merlin, elle regardait de haut sa situation pourtant si désespérée. Jamais il n'avait rencontré pareille femme.

– Vous… Vous ne ressentez aucune crainte pour lui ?

– Voldemort ? Le craindre est tout à fait naturel mais se laisser submerger par cette crainte est un problème que je ne saurais accepter. Toujours être maître de soi est le mot clé de toute situation désespérée. Je n'accepte pas de me laisser envahir par la peur si elle me retarde et me condamne, expliqua-t-elle.

Et là, sans aucune explication, Aris se mit à rire. Un rire long et entrecoupé par une respiration devenue difficile sous l'hilarité. Il s'appuya finalement à son tour contre ses barreaux et l'observa d'un regard brûlant.

– J'ose espérer que vous saurez tenir vos paroles qui me font vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, argua-t-il de sa voix chantante.

– Nous n'attendrons pas longtemps pour le savoir.

Il fut étonné.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Viendra le moment où je serais amené jusqu'à lui. Je ne suis pas idiote. Il semblait bien trop porter d'intérêt à mon encontre pour me laisser mourir de froid et de dégoût dans ce cachot, argumenta-t-elle.

Elle disait cela d'une voix détachée et pourtant le souvenir de cet être rongé par la colère lorsqu'elle tombait dans le portail temporel lui revenait en mémoire. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il n'allait certainement se contenter de plates conversation autour d'un verre. Elle craignait de connaître la réponse et pourtant, elle en ferait face bien assez rapidement. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux gardes qui s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule d'Aris. Ils l'agrippèrent et le traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Aris accorda un regard à Hermione qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

– Il semblerait que je sois le premier à faire sa rencontre. Portez-vous bien ma belle, dit-il avant de disparaître, laissant la jeune fille de nouveau seule dans cet espace sombre. »

* * *

Le temps passa, les heures défilant avec une lenteur sadique. Elle sentait le froid glisser langoureusement sur sa peau, s'y infiltrant sans douceur. Elle restait assise sur sa paillasse, dos collé au mur, face aux barreaux. Elle attendait simplement que son tour vienne.

Et ce fut le cas lorsqu'elle tomba sur le regard des gardes venus la chercher. Ils allèrent jusqu'à elle et voulurent passer leur bras sous ses aisselles afin de la traîner mais d'un geste de la main, elle leur signifia de se stopper et elle se leva par ses propres moyens. Elle sortit de la cellule la tête haute. Ils la suivirent au début par réflexe, impressionnés par la prestance de la jeune fille et finirent presque par l'escorter telle une reine. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé entre eux et pourtant tout avait été dit « _Ne me touchez pas viles créature. Je me déplacerais moi-même. Ne perdons pas de temps_ ». Oui, clair et limpide. Un rechigna dans sa barbe mais l'autre le fit cesser d'un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de poser le moindre doigt sur elle. Ils ne pouvaient que la fermer et l'amener au maître, telle était leur mission. De toute façon, elle ferait moins la maligne une fois devant le Seigneur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement après plusieurs couloirs à une porte imposante qu'ils ouvrirent. Elle se retrouva dans une longue pièce marbrée aux hautes fenêtres laissant passer les rayons du soleil. C'était éblouissant au point où elle mit sa main en protection pour ses yeux. Elle s'avança et se posta devant Voldemort, assis tel un roi sur son trône en granite magnifiquement bien sculpté. Alors c'était lui ? Physiquement, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Tout laissait penser qu'elle faisait face à un puissant Lord l'accueillant pour prendre un thé.

Belle désillusion….

Car oui.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté et comprenait aisément que cela avait été un atout non négligeable lors de ses premiers recrutements. Un véritablement charmeur, usant de ses charmes et de ses mots pour enfermer ses proies par de douces caresses. Il lui accorda un sourire jalousant les meilleurs acteurs.

Comme quoi la plus belle des créatures pouvait cacher la plus noire des personnes. Elle eut envie de renifler de mépris. Elle ne lui adressa aucune courbette. Elle opta plutôt pour une position dominante, la poitrine bombée, le maintien parfait malgré son apparence sale et désordonnée.

« – Vous voilà ma chère invitée, commença-t-il, la dardant d'un regard brillant.

– J'ai presque attendu que vous ne m'invitiez. Je pensais même devoir moisir dans cette _charmante_ chambre, répondit-elle, acerbe.

Non, elle ne lui accorderait aucun respect. Il ne le méritait aucunement et elle le lui ferait comprendre.

– Ravi d'entendre que vous savez apprécier mon hospitalité.

Elle n'y répondit pas et prit quelques secondes pour faire couler son regard dans le reste de la pièce. Elle y vit avec stupeur le corps ensanglanté et tremblotant de Aris. Il souffrait en silence, semblant souffrir d'un _Silencio_. Son regard se fit d'autant plus froid mais garda pour elle sa colère. C'était un monstre ! D'un claquement de doigt de Voldemort, celui-ci fut traîné, laissant son sang souiller le sol brillant à son passage.

– Un homme bien embêtant qui n'a souhaité me partager aucune information à votre propos.

– Je trouve cela bien fâcheux que vous usiez d'intermédiaire afin d'en savoir plus sur moi. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de me demander directement, mon _seigneur_?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un sifflement le coupa, interpellant Hermione qui remarqua Yoka, dans un coin de la pièce, enchaînée. Elle avait reprit une taille correcte, ne devant pas dépasser le mètre.

– _Maika ! Maika ! Fuis ce monstre !_

– _Silence !_ Gronda le maître des lieux, faisant cesser ces plaintes vaines. Je vois que vous êtes surprise. Sachez que votre famille ne sont pas les seuls à en connaître sur ces créatures. J'ai appris quelques choses intéressantes à leurs propos par mon ancêtre. Notamment la manière de les tenir en laisse, ajouta-t-il en montrant une chaîne qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main et qui était reliée jusqu'au collier que portait Yoka.

D'un coup de baguette, la chaîne ne fit qu'un avec les murs en pierre et il put s'approcher de Hermione qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Le regard fixe, elle n'accorda plus aucune attention envers l'hôte.

– _Rassure-toi Yoka. Tâche de rester tranquille,_ lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire bienveillant avant de refaire face au mage. J'imagine que vous étiez déjà au courant de la capacité de que nous partageons, reprit-elle à son intention.

Évidemment qu'il le savait et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire. Les Fourchelang étaient rares.

Il fit couler sur elle un regard appréciateur qui s'attarda quelque peu sur son nouveau bijou. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui sentit les cheveux.

– Appréciez-vous mon cadeau ?

– Si vous parlez de ce qui m'empêche d'utiliser ce qu'il y a de plus naturel chez moi, c'est-à-dire ma magie, alors non, je n'apprécie pas votre présent et souhaiterai par conséquent que vous le repreniez.

– J'ai fait faire ce magnifique bijou en pensant à vous. A la fois magnifique et imposant ; glacial et brûlant ; brillant et précieux ; totalement unique.

– Être unique ne veut pas dire meilleur. Surtout que, la vanité n'est pas une qualité unique mais bien trop partagée dans notre monde, le contra-t-elle, imperturbable.

– Aussi tranchante que l'on m'a dit, apprécia-t-il sans jamais relever ses insolences.

Il jouait et elle le savait.

– Pas assez apparemment, eut-elle le courage de renchérir. Allez-vous me dire la raison de cette _invitation_?

– Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, avoua-t-il.

Elle fut prise de court. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais pourtant n'en montra rien. Elle prenait garde à ne jamais rencontrer ses yeux. Elle avait certes de bonnes défenses en Occlumentie mais elle savait ne pas encore faire le poids face aux capacités du mage noir. Et il n'était pas dupe, il l'avait très bien remarqué mais n'en faisait rien. Pour l'instant.

– Vraiment ? Il y avait pourtant bien d'autres manière de m'inviter, ne pensez-vous pas ?

– Certainement. Mais pas d'aussi amusante, je le crains.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il l'invita à prendre son bras afin de l'escorter dans des mouvement théâtraux.

– Me priver de ma magie ne m'oblige pas à suivre vos conditions.

– Vous priver de magie ne vous prive pas de bonnes manières, la contredit-il dans un sourire mesquin.

Vexée, oui elle l'était. Il avait de la répartie et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était un leader né. Le physique ne pouvait pas tout faire. Elle céda donc et accepta son bras. Elle se retint de trembler. L'effroi la traversait par ce contact malsain. Elle espérait du moins que le trajet se passe dans le silence mais ses espoirs furent vains.

– Êtes-vous curieuse de connaître mon autre invité ?

– Pas vraiment. Sûrement un énième mage noir en fascination devant mon nom, proposa-t-elle sans émotion.

– Vous êtes même loin de la vérité, fit-il remarquer, un léger sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres.

Elle le nota mentalement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

– Répondez-vous souvent aux requêtes de vos gens ?

– Comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Cette personne vous a demandé de nous présenter n'est-ce pas ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous accédiez à sa requête ?

– Je ne répond pas aux requêtes. Je réalise ce qui m'intéresse, précisa-t-il. »

Égoïste narcissique. Rien de bien étonnant en soi. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé. Qu'espérait-elle ?

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux sous-terrains comprenant des cellules. Une autre aile de prison. Il les fit traverser sans aucune hésitation jusqu'à arriver au bout du sombre couloir où se trouvait un homme baigné par la noirceur environnante. Voldemort fit apparaître des boules de lumières et elle rencontra ce regard couleur or qu'elle ne pensait pas voir de si peu. Des yeux qu'elle aurait voulu oublier pour un temps mais qui la hantaient tout autant que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Son apparence n'était certes plus celle de ce jeune homme au charme prononcé mais il gardait cette même aura puissante de folie. Elle le vit tenant ce fameux collier où reposait l'âme de Zénia.

En un bref instant, son regard se durcit.

« – Mon cher Grindelwald, j'ai tenu ma part du marché.

L'homme à l'âge avancé se rapprocha, incertain, jusqu'aux barreaux. Ses yeux se firent grands de surprise et il pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

– Toi ! Que fais-tu là ?! La fustigea-t-il avec rage.

Voldemort souleva un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe ainsi.

– Voici Yulia Tolstoï, reprit-il d'une voix posée.

Ebahi. La nouvelle l'avait comme sonné sur place. Comment ce pouvait… ?

– Impossible ! Cette fille ne peut pas être…. Et il se tut soudainement. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il reprit un regard malicieux. Je vois. Tu n'étais pas morte n'est-ce pas, conclut-il, satisfait de sa théorie.

– Il semblerait, lui répondit-elle, froidement.

Il ricana et semblait prêt à sautiller sur place de joie. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et se lança pour une autre question, le regard pétillant.

– Un rituel, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'eut nul besoin de répondre, il savait qu'il avait raison.

– Ah ah ah ah ! Intéressant, vraiment intéressant ! Ce monde regorge de tant de surprise ! s'extasia-t-il.

Voldemort observait cet échange, quelque peu énervé. Il ne supportait pas d'être mis ainsi de côté et ne comprenait pas l'enjeu de celui-ci. Comment ces deux là se connaissaient-ils ? Il était enfermé bien avant la naissance de la Serpentard.

– Je comprends pourquoi je trouvais que tu lui ressemblais. Tout s'explique, continua-t-il avec admiration. Tu l'as rencontré n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. De qui parlaient-ils ? Un regard discret en direction de sa prisonnière le laissa observer ce qu'il désirait tant voir. Des émotions. Son visage était encore de marbre mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle et étaient des plus révélateur. Ils contenaient tout son ressentiment et sa révolte. Envers qui ? Grindelwald ? Comment pouvaient-ils se connaître et cette question…. _Tu n'étais pas morte n'est-ce pas…_ Cela n'avait aucun sens mais ce qui l'interpellait le plus était ce fameux rituel.

– Je réussirais à la convoquer moi aussi, fit-il distraitement, brisant le fil des pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Il ne vous laissera pas faire, le prévint-elle durement.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces de rester totalement de marbre devant cet être : celui qu'elle se devait de tuer. C'était peut-être sa chance….Elle le vit une nouvelle fois caresser le collier, faisant délicatement glisser son doigt sur la cage.

– Le Grand Serpent ? Il est vrai qu'il m'a dans son collimateur, mais il ne pourra pas éternellement la retenir. Son destin est d'être à mes côtés. Tout comme toi, ma petite fille.

Elle sentit son corps se glacer à cette voix douce qu'il lui avait adressé.

– Cessez de prendre vos rêves pour la réalité. Vous ne faîtes pas le poids, tout comme le jour où elle vous a échappé. Elle ne vous reviendra pas.

Il fit ce sourire qui le catégorisait si bien et qui, il fallait l'avouer, terrorisait la jeune fille, aussi fort qu'elle le reniait, il n'en était pas autrement. Elle avait l'impression de sentir de nouveau cette sensation à la poitrine, l'écrasant et la laissant sans aucune force entre les mains de ce monstre. Il se colla soudainement aux barreaux et fut bien plus proche de Hermione. Il passa sa main et agrippa son visage, son regard dilaté ancré dans le sien.

– Ce jour là, tu m'as tout pris. Ce visage si semblable au sien qui m'a défié et m'a rendu aussi misérable, chuchota-t-il d'une voix animée par la colère.

Il fit couler son regard sur elle et tomba sur la menotte qu'elle portait à la cheville.

– Être emprisonnée te va si bien mon petit chat, lui chuchota-t-il dans une voix langoureuse, accompagnée de ses doigts qui caressèrent sa peau avec délicatesse.

Cette main fut repoussée non pas par Hermione mais par Voldemort qui perdait patience. Comment osait-il toucher ce qui lui appartenait ? Il était curieux d'en savoir plus mais ne supportait pas son comportement. Il jeta son poignet comme la plus sale de choses et le jugea du regard, de façon intransigeante.

– Ma patience a des limites Grindelwald. Je ne t'autorise pas à la toucher, est-ce bien clair ? Tu l'as rencontré, alors maintenant réponds à mes questions.

D'un claquement de doigt, Hermione fut transplanée ailleurs, le prenant par surprise. Le regard de Gellert s'éteignit un bref instant pour reprendre cet air de démence.

– Qui est-elle pour toi ? reprit le mage noir.

– Ton beau visage ne saura pas la charmer, dit-il distraitement sans répondre à sa question.

– Qui est-elle pour toi ? Réitéra-t-il.

– Tu cours à ta perte, le prévint-il.

– Réponds ! Perdit-il patience, ses yeux prenant la couleur du sang.

– Ma descendante.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont la colère s'évanouit en un instant. Il doutait. Était-ce seulement possible ? Et est-ce que cela pourrait signifier que ce pouvoir si particulier ait été transmis à la nouvelle génération ? Même une infime chance pouvait changer bien des choses. Ce pouvoir ne pouvait pas tomber entre les mains d'Albus.

– Alors en tant que telle, elle sera mise à mon service et servira son Seigneur, déclara-t-il tant en commençant à partir.

– Ne prends pas trop confiance. Ce petit chat a plus d'un tour dans son sac. La restreindre ne sera pas suffisant, tu l'apprendras tout comme moi, commenta Gellert, le regard toujours perdu dans un monde qui ne semblait appartenir qu'à lui.

Cela suffit tout de même à faire stopper Voldemort dans sa démarche. Venait-il de le mettre en garde ? Ridicule. Il lui attribua un sourire condescendant.

– Je me passerais de tes conseils, vieux fou, répondit-il en lui montrant tout le dédain qu'il ressentait à son encontre.

Gellert sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents, pour certaines bien abîmées par le temps.

– Il me tarde de vous revoir me demander mon aide, mon _Seigneur_ , ajouta-t-il avant de partir dans un de ses énièmes fou rire. »

Voldemort ne se retourna pas une fois de plus et continua sa route. Il ne laisserait pas les paroles de ce fou l'influencer. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse lui échapper. Il souriait déjà en repensant à cette délicieuse créature qu'il allait de ce pas rejoindre. Oui, personne ne pourrait la lui enlever, pensa-t-il avec arrogance.

* * *

Hermione atterrit dans une chambre richement décorée. Un imposant bureau trônait en son centre, recouvert par de nombreux papiers et livres. Mais tout cela dans une organisation et un rangement impeccable. C'était une personne ordonnée, sans aucun doute. Elle s'y approcha curieusement et y vit des rapports de missions et eut même la surprise de trouver des documents venant directement du Ministère. Merlin, combien d'espion avaient-ils dans ses services ? Elle se sentit nauséeuse un instant. Ces personnes la répugnaient. Elle savait que c'était ainsi mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre. Ces traîtres !

Elle se détourna de cela et vit le lit spacieux placé quelque peu en retrait mais qu'on oubliait difficilement par la taille de celui-ci. Elle reposa son regard sur le bureau et y vit une vieille photo d'un adolescent. C'était une photo moldu où un jeune homme devant avoir dans les 18 ans regardait l'objectif comme avec défi. Il ne semblait pas ravi par cette initiative mais se laissait prendre en photo, portant l'uniforme de Poudlard et tenant dans ses mains le diplôme de fin d'étude. En fond, on pouvait voir l'écriteau d'un Orphelinat et elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était autre que Tom Jédusor, devant son orphelinat. Il venait de finir Poudlard.

« – Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de sursauter et continua à regarder la photo sans lui accorder un regard.

– Un peu trop prétentieux à mon goût, commenta-t-elle finalement en regardant le nouvel arrivant.

– Je l'étais juste comme il fallait.

– Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, puis-je espérer que vous me laissiez partir ?

– L'espoir ne vous va pas au teint ma chère. Restez réaliste. Nous savons tous deux que vous ne partirez pas de ce manoir.

– Vraiment ? Très bien, répondit-elle finalement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en cuir.

Indémontable.

Parfaite.

Si excitante.

Ce furent les mots qui traversèrent l'esprit du maître de maison.

– Vous ne semblez pas effrayée, fit-il remarquer.

– Ai-je une raison d'être effrayée ? Ne serez-vous pas un parfait gentleman comme lorsque vous étiez élève à Poudlard ? Vos manières parfaites et courtoises ont touché de nombreux cœur et encore aujourd'hui, font parler de vous. En tout cas de Tom Jedusor. Peu de personnes connaissent votre véritable identité.

– Il est vrai que c'est une information peu étendue et je suis étonné que vous en ayez connaissance.

– Poudlard regorge de livres très intéressants, argumenta-t-elle.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais il y a une chose que je me dois de vous préciser, commença-t-il en fondant sur la jeune fille, posant ses deux mains aux deux extrémités du fauteuil, je ne suis plus ce jeune homme portant un masque parfait. Ne faites pas l'erreur de le penser, finit-il en attrapant son visage qu'il lécha sans pudeur.

Elle aurait voulu se débattre, lui cracher dessus et lui hurler tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à son encontre mais elle avait très bien cerné le personnage : il aimait voir ses victimes supplier et se débattre. Ne pas répondre à ses attaques ne ferait que le contrarier. Elle n'avait pas encore d'outil de fuite et n'avait que cela pour tenir bon : le défier.

Alors elle resta droite comme un « i » et le laissa lécher sa peau, lapant la perle de sueur qui s'y était étendue.

– Si délicieuse, chantonna-t-il.

– Il ne pourrait en être autrement, argua-t-elle sans honte »

Il fut totalement électrisé sur place. Il pensait au moins trouver une poupée tremblante d'horreur sous ses gestes mais rien. Elle était une véritable poupée de porcelaine, dont la beauté avait été gravé. Et sans prévenir, il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un _Endoloris_. Elle serra les dents et s'avachit sur le fauteuil, reposant son dos sur le dossier, ses mains meurtrissant ses cuisses sur lesquelles elles reposaient. Comme lors de cette séance de douleur dans la cellule, on ne put entendre que ses dents grincer

Il ne lui laissait pas le temps d'apprécier la liberté du premier maléfice levé qu'il en rejetait immédiatement un autre. Il la ferait le supplier. La torture fut longue, et lorsqu'il se retira, ce fut une telle délivrance pour la jeune fille que son corps ne put que la faire s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit de nouveau ce froid mordant et ce sol poisseux. Elle ne se releva pourtant pas tout de suite, laissant uniquement ses yeux s'ouvrir et parcourir la pièce. Elle vit dans la cellule face à la sienne, Aris, assis, la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

« – Que vous a-t-il fait ? Commença-t-il d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

– Je peux vous retourner la question. Vous ne sembliez pas être au mieux de votre forme lorsque je suis arrivée, commenta-t-elle, un brin sarcastique.

– En effet.

– Pourquoi vous a-t-il torturé ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Semblant chercher les bons mots.

– Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il cherchait à savoir : c'est à mieux vous connaître. Il veut tout savoir de vous.

Cette attention obsessive était loin de lui faire plaisir.

– Il n'est pas le premier, fit-elle remarquer avec dédain.

– Je pense pourtant pouvoir dire que c'est votre prétendant avec le plus d'argument, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit-il en montrant son corps dans un geste théâtrale.

Alors qu'il pensait lui faire décrocher un sourire, il provoqua un rire. Un rire cristallin dont le son enchanteur rebondit entre les murs poisseux de sang. Un son qui dénotait totalement avec les plaintes et les cris de désespoir de ce lieu.

– Je ne dirais pas que c'est celui qui a le plus d'arguments. Il en a un, certes puissant, mais qu'il répète en boucle : la douleur. Je ne trouve pas cela très attrayant. Autant lui demander de changer de disque, finit-elle par commenter, plus pour elle-même, pensant que Aris ne comprendrait pas l'expression moldu.

Elle vit son visage se fermer à cette réplique. Une expression sombre brisait les traits aristocratiques du jeune Lord. Mais il reprit vite un visage souriant.

– En effet. Cela manque de créativité.

– Totalement. C'est un argument utilisé depuis la nuit des temps. Beaucoup diront que c'est pourtant celui qui marche le mieux. Mais c'est celui qui me rebute le plus, confia-t-elle. Saviez-vous que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ était autrefois un élève brillant ? Il surpassait de loin les plus prometteurs de l'école, et encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de professeurs peuvent témoigner de son intelligence. Pour un homme ayant de telles qualités intellectuelles, se rabaisser à utiliser l'argument des brutes et des sauvages…. C'est une insulte à son intellect.

Il sembla songeur et ses yeux s'animèrent lorsqu'il vit Hermione caresser un pendentif. Il ne pouvait pas bien le voir d'où il était, mais c'était une magnifique pierre blanche ornée de fleurs en argent.

– Il semble magnifique, commenta-t-il.

– Il l'est.

– Elfique si je ne m'abuse.

– Vous êtes un fin connaisseur, le gratifia-t-elle.

– Seuls les elfes peuvent faire des bijoux de cette brillance. Il n'y a pas plus beaux que leurs créations.

– C'est un bijou de famille, confia-t-elle.

– Je ne l'avais pas remarqué lors du bal.

– C'est normal, je le cache toujours sous mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas envie de le montrer aux autres, avoua-t-elle.

C'était bien trop précieux et surtout, c'était quelque chose d'unique qu'elle partageait avec Matvei. Elle ressentait l'envie de le cacher au monde. Et pourtant, elle se confiait à Aris avec une telle facilité. Ou peut-être, serait-elle plus affectée qu'elle ne le pensait par toute cette situation ? Rien n'était à écarter.

– Enfin réveillée, princesse, intervint une voix grasse appartenant à un garde.

Leurs regards furent attirés vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle ne les avait jamais vu ceux-là. Elle ne répondit pas et resta immobile, sentant son corps encore douloureux de cette séance de torture.

– Hey, traînée, la moindre des choses serait de me répondre!

– La moindre des choses aurait été de me saluer poliment, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Cela ne vaut pas la peine pour les moins-que-rien, répondit-il, fier de son répondant en riant, tout en regardant son collègue.

– Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas répondu.

Aris se permit un sourire moqueur. Les gardes eurent le regard quelque peu perdu, cherchant à comprendre le sens à cela, et le regard du premier s'illumina soudainement.

– Tu sous-entends que je suis un moins-que-rien ?

– Entre une Lady d'une grande famille faisant valoir ses idées, même face au plus terrible des mages noirs, et un homme reniant son nom et la fierté de sa famille pour lécher les pieds de ce même mage, je pense que le moins-que-rien est rapidement trouvé, trancha-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

La colère prit le dessus chez le garde qui ouvrit précipitamment la cage, et l'attrapa par la gorge, la faisant se relever. Elle le frappa de ses pieds au niveau de la taille mais rien n'y fit.

– Lâchez-la tout de suite ! s'énerva Aris.

– Toi, ferme-la, lui cracha le second mangemort.

Et alors qu'il allait poser les mains sur ses barreaux, Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son agresseur et se mit à gronder dans la langue des serpents. Elle savait pertinemment que les mangemorts étaient comme effrayés par celle-ci. Ses sifflement terribles retentirent et presque automatiquement, le garde lâcha prise, et recula d'au moins deux pas. Son corps avait tremblé. Hermione reprit son souffle et se redressa du mieux qu'elle put.

– Je vais vous donner un précieux conseil.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, accentuant l'angoisse ressentit par les gardes.

– Ne me touchez plus jamais. Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose, mais votre maître considère que je suis son jouet du moment, et je pense qu'il n'aime pas partager. Surtout avec ses subordonnés, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira lorsqu'il trouvera des marques n'étant pas les siennes ?

Un frisson d'horreur traversa les mangemorts. Elle avait tout à fait raison et les marques à présent violacées des doigts du garde, ne passeraient pas inaperçues. Un glamour ne servirait à rien. Il le remarquerait vite et rien ne pourrait empêcher Hermione de les dénoncer. Elle arbora un sourire hautain.

– Je vous demanderais donc un moment pour vous suivre, dit-elle en se penchant vers le sol, reprenant son souffle.

Les gardes se mirent en retrait, le regard fuyant. Leur présence devant la cage de Hermione barrait la vision à Aris et il ne vit donc pas Hermione subtilement cacher la baguette qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber de la taille du garde. Elle avait saisi cette occasion pour la lui prendre, en donnant des coups précis. C'était une occasion en or. Elle la cacha dans sa paillasse et se releva. Elle aurait pu la prendre avec elle mais c'était prendre le risque de se la faire confisquer. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'il y avait toujours ses Horcruxes… Cette baguette serait plus utile, à l'abri des regards.

Elle finit par les suivre, donnant au passage un sourire au jeune Lord.

* * *

Elle attendait de nouveau assise dans ce même fauteuil où il avait pris plaisir à la torturer. Non, elle ne l'avait pas choisi pour le défier ou quoi que ce soit, mais uniquement parce qu'il était son seul choix. Elle avait rapidement constaté qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre assise hormis ce fauteuil ou le lit.

Le choix était rapidement fait.

Ce n'était qu'une suite à son stupide jeu. Il pensait la faire craquer ou du moins l'atteindre. Mais il était loin du compte. S'asseoir sur ce fauteuil n'était rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, pensa-t-elle un bref instant plongée dans ses sombres souvenirs.

Mais pourtant, le but était atteint : elle se brisait mentalement, même en pensant à tous ses malheurs. Lentement mais sûrement.

« – J'ose espérer que vous ne m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, s'enquit à demander Voldemort qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie d'un fauteuil, dans lequel il prit place.

– Pas plus que vous ne souhaitiez me faire attendre.

Il ricana.

Mais au lieu de continuer la conversation, il ne fit que leur servir le thé. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et porta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Pourquoi hésiter ? Il ne prendrait aucun plaisir à la tuer par un simple poison. Et si il y avait une potion destinée à la faire souffrir ? Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la lui faire boire, alors autant rapidement en finir.

Il sourit en la voyant boire. Véritablement indémontable. Les paroles Gellert revinrent en échos « _Ne prends pas trop confiance. Ce petit chat a plus d'un tour dans son sac. La restreindre ne sera pas suffisant, tu l'apprendras tout comme moi »_ Il était vrai qu'elle avait le don de le surprendre. C'était bien la chose qui le faisait le plus vibrer.

L'inattendu.

Il aimait tout contrôler et qu'on écoute la moindre de ses demandes et pourtant, au fond de lui, rien ne pouvait plus le faire vibrer qu'une personne lui tenant tête, avec classe et intelligence. Elle ne se contentait pas de hurler qu'il était le mal incarné sans le moindre argument. Elle démontait ses actions une par une, point par point, brillamment. Il sentait l'envie de la battre et surtout la briser. Il l'imaginait à ses pieds, rampante, le regard brillant de haine lorsqu'elle le prendrait en bouche.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Son corps était chaud et il contrôlait tant bien que mal sa respiration afin de paraître calme.

Hermione de son côté appréciait ce moment de _paix_ , si elle pouvait le décrire ainsi. Elle posa son regard sur lui et retint une grimace. Ce corps si parfait accueillant cette âme si corrompue, répondait si bien à la définition du diable. Et le visage reptilien du Voldemort de son époque s'imposa sur les traits parfaits de celui lui faisant face. Son âme ne pouvait pas mieux se refléter sur son physique. Ne dit-on pas que la beauté de l'âme l'emportait sur la beauté physique ? Cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. A cette époque, le physique avantageux avait laissé place à celui d'un monstre, qui ne s'occupait aucunement de soi. Un être en total disgrâce.

Le regard chocolat du mage se posa finalement sur elle et elle discerna ses pupilles se dilater. Elle coupa directement le contact. Par Merlin, elle connaissait ce regard. Elle préféra l'ignorer, échappant inexorablement à son imminent destin.

– La descendante de Grindelwald alors ?

Son corps s'embrasa de haine. On ne pouvait pas lui faire pire insulte.

– Ce misérable n'est en rien mon ancêtre, cracha-t-elle avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Voldemort cessa de boire son thé, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Il s'attendait déjà à une de ses énième répliques polies et froides. Il s'empêcha de sourire et pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Serait-ce enfin un point sensible viable? Il ne savait pas si il était déçu ou heureux. Serait-ce finalement aussi facile ? Par Salazar, tout ce qui comptait était de gagner. Il mit sa déception de côté et reprit la partie.

– Vraiment ? Il semblait pourtant si fier de se présenter comme tel. Pourquoi renier son sang ?

Elle se sentait nauséeuse par toute cette colère contenue.

– Les cafards se réjouissent de la moindre miette, commenta-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

Il se mit à rire, appréciant la comparaison entre Grindelwald et un cafard.

– Et si il n'est pas votre ancêtre, qui est-ce ?

Son cerveau fut en ébullition. Devait-elle divulguer son lien de parenté avec Albus ? Elle l'avait caché pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention de Voldemort sur elle, mais à présent qu'elle était sa prisonnière, serait-ce une donnée la condamnant ? Ce n'était pas comme si il comptait déjà la libérer. Et pourtant, il lui restait sa fierté. Pourquoi lui faciliter la tâche ? Elle croisa sa jambe, et telle une reine, le toisa.

– Qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être ?

Elle fut brutalement attrapée au visage, ses yeux amenés à rencontrer ceux du mage noir.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit-il, satisfait de constater l'air de surprise qu'il venait de provoquer.

Hermione forgea ses barrières comme lui avait appris Charles et sentit douloureusement l'intrusion se faire. C'était violent et sans finesse. Elle se faisait ravager par des vagues percutant les murs qu'elle avait érigé. Elle se sentit transpirer sous l'effort. Elle voulait tellement que cela s'arrête et pourtant, elle n'était pas prête à lui céder l'information. Elle résista, réparant ce qui était fissuré et ne laissa rien filtrer.

Et tout s'arrêta soudainement.

Voldemort s'était retiré et avait repris sa place sur son fauteuil.

– Vraiment pleine de surprise. J'avais des doutes sur vos capacités en Occlumentie mais j'en ai la preuve en direct. Véritablement impressionnant, la félicita-t-il. Pour ces efforts, je vous laisse un peu de répit. Je ne suis pas une brute comme vous semblez le penser. Mais sachez juste une chose : rien ne me résiste. Vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends, la prévint-il d'un sourire inquiétant.

Un véritable psychopathe. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement.

– Approchez, lui somma-t-il.

Elle n'en fit rien, le défiant du regard. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne tenterait pas une nouvelle attaque et n'hésita pas à plonger dans ses yeux. La prenait-il pour son chien ? Il soupira, feintant le fait de ne pas aimer devoir en arriver là et prit sa baguette. Elle fut immédiatement attirée à lui, à ses pieds. Il se pencha, son visage près du sien et glissa subtilement un doigt sous le col de sa robe. Il sembla satisfait lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira la chaîne et la dévoila à ses yeux. Il apprécia la qualité du bijou et tira soudainement dessus, amenant Hermione jusqu'à lui. Il en profita pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser impérieux. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de le mordre, il tira plus fortement sur la chaîne, prêt à la briser et martyrisa sa peau par le pendentif qui la sectionnait.

Elle sentit ensuite sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche et en ferma les yeux sous le choc. De son autre main, il tenait un de ses poignets qui tremblait. Lorsqu'il libéra enfin ses lèvres, il semblait satisfait du service, s'en léchant les lèvres. Il garda pourtant son visage près du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine et l'odeur de son parfum. Il lâcha son collier et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il fit pendre devant les yeux de la Serpentard.

– Et si nous parlions de ceci à présent ?

Elle constata avec horreur ce qu'il détenait.

Le collier emprisonnant Zénia.

Elle ne sut retenir son expression et sous ses yeux, Voldemort ne put pas paraître plus satisfait.

– Je vois que tu étais vraiment intéressée par ceci, dit-il en tout léchant la cage sous les yeux écarquillés de Hermione.

Par ce contact, il entendit les plaintes de la défunte et fut submergé par la sensation ressentie. C'était si excitant. Il réitéra l'indécence de cet acte, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux Hermione, qui ne put cette fois-ci, retenir une larme de couler de ses yeux gris.

Son cœur se déchirait. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur sa famille ?

Il rangea le collier dans sa poche et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme.

– Si tu souhaites tant que cela cesse, sache occuper ma bouche avec de la bonne volonté, lui proposa-t-il tout en fondant sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. »

Son poignet trembla de nouveau, l'envie de se débattre et de le rouer de coup lui tordait l'estomac mais la vision de Voldemort léchant la cage dorée la fit céder. Et avec toute la honte et la haine l'habitant, elle craqua et répondit à ce baiser fiévreux.

Le premier pas vers la déchéance était fait.

* * *

 **Alors, alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pensez-vous que Hermione se relèvera ou que Voldemort en apprendra plus sur sa relation avec Grindelwald? Laissez-moi vos impressions! =D Merci aux personnes prenant le temps de lire et suivre ma fanfic, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir! Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre! =)**


	23. 22: Séchez vos larmes

**Chapitre 22**

 **Séchez vos larmes**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **( luffynette ) : Ah ah ah tu auras bientôt la réponse à cette question. Je te laisse la liberté de tirer les conclusions de ton choix avant que le verdict ne tombe ;)**

 **( Manon ) : Ravie de lire ceci ! =D**

 **( Nanalou ) Merci, ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir. Surprendre les lecteurs est assez compliqué, alors j'espère au moins par l'écriture, leur faire vivre le moment à fond ! Ah ah ah, il est vrai que le personnage de Hermione est celui d'une femme forte mais comme tout être humain, elle a ses faiblesses. Et elle devra les surmonter. Lucius est un personnage que j'affectionne tout comme Severus d'où le fait que...j'hésite. Je suis tiraillée entre la faire finir avec Severus ou Lucius...Mais les idées affluent lorsque j'écris et selon les situations qui arriveront, je pense que je trouverais naturellement la réponse. En attendant, cela reste une surprise, même pour moi ! XD Mais je t'en prie ! J'aime échanger sur nos points de vue et merci pour ton soutien =D D'ailleurs, comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi à ne pas tarder avant la sortie de ce chapitre ( une semaine d'intervalle entre deux chapitres, c'est inespéré et pourtant ;D) En espérant avoir un retour pour ce chapitre et qu'il sache encore te surprendre !**

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Il rangea le collier dans sa poche et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme._

– _Si tu souhaites tant que cela cesse, sache occuper ma bouche avec de la bonne volonté, lui proposa-t-il tout en fondant sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. »_

 _Son poignet trembla de nouveau, l'envie de se débattre et de le rouer de coup lui tordait l'estomac mais la vision de Voldemort léchant la cage dorée la fit céder. Et avec toute la honte et la haine l'habitant, elle craqua et répondit à ce baiser fiévreux._

 _Le premier pas vers la déchéance était fait._

* * *

Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes la fit se crisper. Cette langue inquisitrice réclamant son dû alors qu'elle traversait la barrière de ses lèvres afin de rejoindre sa jumelle, l'avait dégoûté. Le contact était comparable à un choc électrique pour elle. Et cela n'avait pas semblé suffire à son ravisseur, dont elle avait senti les mains se perdre dans son dos et sa hanche. Elle avait été totalement collée à ce torse, qu'elle avait senti fort et ferme. Mais ce qui l'avait peut-être le plus choqué, avait été de sentir dans ce moment des plus irréaliste, le cœur du mage battre contre sa poitrine. Ce son si commun à tout mortel, dénotait totalement avec Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'associer à ce monstre. Et pourtant, elle l'avait senti, rebondissant, dans une cadence effrénée. Elle avait ainsi ouvert ses yeux et était tombée dans son regard noir comme la nuit qui l'avait scruté avec insistance. Il semblait pourtant si calme, si maître de lui-même.

Et elle réalisa.

Elle réalisa tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle le savait pourtant mais entendre son cœur rebondir lors de ce baiser fiévreux, lui jetait à la figure une réalité dure à avaler : c'était un homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Un homme avec des envies et des besoins. Ce n'était pas seulement Voldemort, la créature ayant ruiné la vie de millions de personnes, mais bien un homme qui s'était dressé devant elle.

Et c'était dur à avaler.

Comment pourrait-elle seulement imaginer cette entité comme un être humain ? Lui qui était pourtant dépourvu de toute pitié pour ses victimes, de toute compassion pour plus faible que lui. Lui qui ne vivait que dans le seul but que son nom soit sur toutes les lèvres, glorifiant sa grandeur et puissance.

Mais au lieu de se sentir démunie face à cette aberration, elle en eut envie de sourire. Oui. Ce n'était qu'un homme comme un autre. Un homme avec ses forces mais surtout ses faiblesses. Et elles n'étaient pas peu nombreuses. Il était orgueilleux, narcissique, prétentieux mais surtout, tremblait à l'idée de mourir. Harry lui avait dit, que sa plus grande peur était de mourir et que cela expliquait son obsession à trouver l'immortalité. Passer de l'autre côté lui faisait ressentir la peur. Ce sentiment qu'il déclenchait en tout impunité chez les autres.

Et comme tout homme, il n'était pas indestructible. Elle le savait. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait la force d'une lionne, déchirant l'air de son puissant rugissement. Elle pouvait le détruire et elle en avait la certitude par ce simple battement de cœur qui représentait tout : c'était un homme, mortel de son état, qui n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable en déchirant son âme en morceaux.

Ce souvenir aussi embarrassant qu'enrichissant la traversait alors qu'elle reposait encore dans sa cellule, allongée dans sa paillasse odorante. Elle referma la cape sur elle, se protégeant du froid environnent. Il la lui avait donné, précisant qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle attrape froid, dans un ton des plus moqueur. Grand bien lui en fasse qu'il se moque, elle se contentait de pouvoir se réchauffer sans se plaindre. Une autre pensée vint à son tour, la minant et pas qu'un peu. Elle n'était pas bête et comprenait que l'étau se resserrait inexorablement sur elle. Il se rapprochait bien trop de ses secrets. Le fait qu'il ait remarqué son intérêt pour le collier que portait Gellert était une bien mauvaise manœuvre de sa part. Il avait un nouveau moyen de pression et le sourire qu'il affichait en permanence, tout en le caressant du regard, le confirmait.

Elle avait quand même eu de la chance dans son malheur. Il n'était pas allé plus loin que des baisers prononcés, et avait limité ses mains à la zone de son dos et sa hanche. Mais aussi chanceuse qu'elle était maintenant, elle savait que cela ne resterait pas ainsi longtemps. Surtout pas avec le regard qu'il lui avait attribué. Il la voulait pour lui et lui uniquement. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains se plantant dans ses bras.

« – A quoi pensez-vous ? s'informa Aris, prostré contre ses barreaux, le regard uniquement plongé sur elle.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de tourner sa tête vers lui, regardant le plafond où moisissure et humidité avaient trouvé leur place.

– A ma famille, confia-t-elle sans sourciller.

– Les Tolstoï hein ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, peut-être pourriez-vous me raconter quelques histoires sur votre famille.

– C'est une longue histoire.

– Et nous avons tout le temps devant nous, fit-il remarquer, taquin.

Elle ne s'empêcha pas de lui sourire, détachant son regard du plafond pour l'ancrer dans le sien. Elle discernait son regard noir encre qui brillait de cette lueur de confiance et une idée bien folle la traversa. L'idée qu'il avait un regard similaire à celui de Voldemort… Et son visage se croisa au sien, l'histoire d'une brève seconde, mais qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune fille. Elle repoussa cette vision en étirant de nouveau son sourire.

Elle devenait vraiment folle.

– Ma famille faisait partie de la noblesse russe et a travaillé pendant des siècles au service de la couronne, cherchant toujours à rendre le Tsar plus puissant. Ils étaient un soutien appréciable mais surtout, dangereux selon la famille royale. La peur qu'ils se retournent contre eux les dévorait. Une idée injuste après toues ces années de loyauté mais qui ne fut payé que par le massacre pur et dur de ma famille. Ils ont été empoisonnés. Mes ancêtres en ont miraculeusement réchappé. Un imprévu les avaient fait partir bien plus tôt et lorsqu'ils sont revenus, ce ne sont que des corps qu'ils ont trouvé mais surtout les assassins, tentant d'accéder aux archives. Ils ont tué les intrus et ont décidés de détruire toutes les bibliothèques et laboratoires qu'ils avaient fait grandir. Ils se sont enfuis en Angleterre avec leurs fils et ont recommencé une nouvelle vie, cachés. Il ne restait à la tête de la famille que Matvei, mon ancêtre qui eut une fille unique : Yelena Tolstoï.

– La dernière Tolstoï connue avant vous...

– En effet.

– Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

Un silence suivit cette question. Le visage de Hermione s'était fermé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre les scènes dans la jeunesse de Grindelwald. Cette voix lui susurrant qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle, la fit frissonner.

– Elle est morte, emprisonnée.

Le visage d'Aris se fit surpris.

– Emprisonnée par un mage noir qui l'a trahi, précisa-t-elle.

– Vous voulez parler de Grindelwald ?

Ce nom réveilla en elle un torrent de haine qui se déchaîna à travers le poing qu'elle abattit au sol, et elle ne remarqua pas dans sa colère une évidence : Comment était-il tout de suite arrivé à la conclusion que c'était Grindelwald ? Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul mage noir. Mais sa colère la rendit sourde à cela, et elle continua à se livrer.

– Il l'a enlevé alors qu'elle allait se marier… et qu'elle était enceinte.

Ces mots lui tranchaient la gorge et pourtant, elle sentait que cela lui faisait un bien fou de se confier à son compagnon d'infortune. Elle se retirait un poids. Comme si de lui en parler, apaisait sa détresse.

– Vous n'avez pas grandi en Angleterre n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante.

– En effet. J'ai grandi en France.

– Pourquoi être revenu ?

Sa colère légèrement dissipée, elle eut un doute. Elle avait un arrière goût amer qui lui faisait dire que tout cela ressemblait à un interrogatoire. Elle se tourna dans sa paillasse, son corps lui faisant face, et posa sa tête sur son bras qui la maintenait en hauteur. Son autre main était posée sur sa hanche, son doigt formant paresseusement des cercles.

– Et si vous me parliez plutôt de vous ? J'ai l'impression de ne parler que de moi depuis le début, avança-t-elle dans un sourire narquois.

Il ne montra pas sa surprise et dans une parfaite retenue, lui retourna un sourire compréhensif.

– Veuillez m'excuser. J'avoue sans honte être intéressé par vous, plus que de raison peut-être.

– Oui, il semblerait, répondit-elle, un sourcil relevé.

Elle ressemblait à une reine, attendant que son sujet réponde à sa question, le jugement prêt à tomber si la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas.

– Je viens d'Arménie, j'ai 25 ans et suis à la tête de ma famille depuis mes 20 ans. Mes parents ont été emporté par la dragoncelle. J'ai fais mes études en France et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Charles. Je dirige à présent une société, qui a pour but de retrouver des artefacts. Je souhaite découvrir leurs histoires et les revendre aux musées. Un travail qui me passionne et que j'espère pouvoir assurer longtemps. J'aime le thé mais déteste le café. Le vert me va mieux au teint que le bleu, et je suis assez bon danseur, finit-il d'exposer avec un clin d'œil à leur prestation du bal.

Son visage reprit une expression amicale, semblant être satisfaite de sa réponse.

– J'aurai pourtant juré que le bleu vous iriez à merveille, commenta-t-elle.

– Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, répondit-il dans un sourire mutin tout à fait charmant.

– En effet… Et qu'avez-vous découvert depuis que vous avez monté votre société ? s'intéressa-t-elle. »

Elle l'écouta pendant des heures, parlant de sanctuaires, de temples ensevelis, de villes sous-marines, de grottes et galeries dispersées à travers le monde. La passion animait son regard et elle ne put que se laisser entraîner par cette vague. Elle en finit même, par se laisser bercer par sa voix, fermant ses yeux et s'endormant devant Aris qui cessa de conter ses aventures lorsqu'il la vit plonger dans le sommeil. Il laissa passer les minutes, s'assurant de son sommeil profond et se redressa, époussetant ses habits avant d'ouvrir sa cage. Il déambula tel un roi dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur les gardes qui avaient étranglé Hermione.

Il fit un sourire devant leurs visages incrédules. Ils brandirent leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre avec le fuyard. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de s'avancer, ne se retrouvant qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Un premier _Stupéfix_ fut lancé et une barrière blanchâtre le protégea sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Décontenancés, ils enchaînèrent les sorts, ne réalisant même pas qu'ils reculaient, la peur au ventre. Ce regard froid qui ne les lâchait pas, les terrorisait. Essoufflés, ils ne surent plus quoi penser lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas d'eux. Sa présence était écrasante. Ils pouvaient suffoquer rien qu'en le regardant. Il leur attribua un regard empli de dédain. Ils ne valaient pas plus que des cafards et ils le comprirent vite.

Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un prisonnier s'échapper. Autant tout de suite demander à leur maître de les torturer car c'était ce qu'il ferait. Alors ils prirent sur eux et bombèrent le torse. Par Merlin, ils étaient deux contre un sorcier sans baguette !

« – Ne t'approche pas plus vermine et retourne immédiatement dans ta cellule. Tu n'aimerais pas contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tenta-t-il de l'intimider dans un sourire gras.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ne fit d'ailleurs que plonger Aris dans rire glacial. Lorsqu'il s'arrêté, il jeta sa main à la gorge du Mangemort le plus proche de lui, qui suffoqua instantanément.

– Vous ne savez décidément pas de quoi vous parlez, pauvres créatures, souffla-t-il dangereusement. »

Et sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire quelque chose, ils furent emportés, sortant des couloirs de cellule. Pour eux, ce ne fut plus que cris et douleur. Et tout se passa sans que Hermione n'en ait conscience.

* * *

Dans un sursaut, elle se réveilla, reprenant son souffle en une longue inspiration. Elle semblait sortir d'un affreux cauchemar. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il faisait nuit. Elle donna automatiquement un regard vers la cellule de Aris et discerna une forme immobile dans sa paillasse. Elle tendit l'oreille et l'entendit légèrement ronfler. Rassurée, elle faufila sa main dans la paille et en sortit la précieuse baguette. Le picotement qui la traversa lorsqu'elle prit le bout de bois la fit frissonner.

C'était si agréable.

Elle la brandit en direction de la lourde menotte et tenta de jeter un sort, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur surgit quand elle utilisa sa magie. Un jet de magie en sortit, incontrôlé et fugace. Rien de bien concluant et pourtant elle était assaillie par la douleur. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle ne fit que planter ses ongles dans sa peau, se faisant saigner. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et tout cessa enfin. Elle frappa son poing sur le sol, frustrée.

Avoir une baguette sans pouvoir l'utiliser la laissait autant sans défense. Elle se replia sur elle-même, serrant contre son cœur la baguette. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Mais une simple pensée pour sa famille suffit à la faire se redresser. Elle se leva avec énergie et fit face à sa cage. Cette foutue prison qui restreignait ses mouvements et sa vie ! Elle abattit ses mains sur les barreaux et voulut y mettre toute sa force afin de les briser mais ne sentit aucune résistance. Sous ses yeux ébahis, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement désagréable.

C'était ouvert… Par Merlin c'était ouvert ! L'adrénaline afflua et elle le sentit comme une chance. Une chance d'accomplir sa mission! A pas de loups, elle traversa les longues allées, se souvenant du chemin vers celui qui devait certainement l'attendre. Mais elle fit un détour d'abord, se rendant aussi invisible que possible, longeant les murs comme jamais. Elle devait se trouver une arme. Une vraie ! Son cœur rebondit lorsque à travers une porte entrouverte, elle vit une cuisine et des couteaux. C'était sa chance ! Elle donna des coups d'œil avertis et ne vit personne s'atteler aux corvées. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de manquer cette opportunité et se jeta sur le premier couteau qu'elle put. Elle sortit de la pièce tel un félin et se renfonça dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Elle ne fit pas attention aux deux grands yeux globuleux qui la suivirent du regard.

Elle sentait son esprit totalement secoué à l'idée par ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait commettre un meurtre. Ôter la vie d'un être humain… Elle se sentait nauséeuse et pourtant elle ne perdit pas de son entrain à arriver jusqu'à sa cellule. Elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas reculer ! Elle se remémora toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis et tenta de se convaincre que le meurtre d'une telle personne ne serait pas un acte reprochable. Il le méritait ! Et malgré toutes ces paroles qu'elle faisait tourner, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, faisant face à l'être qu'elle allait tuer et qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle resta droite comme un piquet, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Un combat mental s'opérait. Son visage transpirait de tout ses tourments.

Arriverait-elle à faire l'impensable ? Elle eut une pensée pour son meilleur ami, dont la magie l'avait elle aussi destinée à le commettre. Elle revoyait son visage se décomposer lorsqu'ils en parlaient. Il lui avait confié une fois qu'il ne savait pas s'il trouverait la force de l'accomplir, de prononcer ces mots mortels. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur et elle pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute dire la même chose pour elle.

Et pourtant, l'heure était arrivée.

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et posa délicatement sa main sur la porte, et comme pour sa cellule, elle ne ressentit aucune résistance. Elle s'ouvrit devant elle. Par Godric, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder le temps d'y penser. Elle s'approcha de sa proie, baguette en main. Pas à pas, elle s'en rapprocha et ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

« – Serait-ce une aura meurtrière que je sens là ? Demanda Gellert en se retournant, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Elle ne répondit rien, redressant le menton, le regardant de haut. Elle ne recula pas, et se tint droite. Elle brandit plus farouchement la baguette, le regard brûlant de détermination. Il se releva, sans brusquerie et ne fit que la contempler.

– Si belle et si jeune, souffla-t-il avec appréciation.

Sa voix coulante glissa sur elle avec horreur.

– Appréciez tant que vous le pouvez, lui conseilla-t-elle.

– Et que vas-tu faire avec ta baguette ? Me tuer ? Je n'ai plus rien à part toi, maugréa-t-il avec tristesse.

Le sang lui monta à la tête. Elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

– Je ne suis rien pour vous comme vous n'êtes rien pour moi à part l'homme ayant ruiné le bonheur de ma famille. Je vous interdis de sous-entendre encore que je suis votre descendante !

– Mais c'est ce que tu es, renchérit-il tout en se rapprochant, les bras ouverts en invitation muette à une étreinte.

Elle colla la baguette à sa gorge.

– Vous n'imaginez pas combien je vous hais !

– Tu n'imagines pas combien je t'aime.

Le visage de Hermione était méconnaissable, ravagé par la haine et le dégoût. Elle devait le faire ! Mais alors qu'elle allait se décider, il lui attrapa le bras et la tira contre lui, la déséquilibrant assez pour qu'il puisse la plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et huma son parfum. Il se mit à ricaner, lui tordant le poignet afin qu'elle relâche la baguette. Elle résista un moment, sentant ses os prêts à se briser et lâcha finalement.

– Que comptais-tu faire avec ça ? Je sais bien que ce petit bijou t'empêche de faire de la magie. J'ai le même que toi mais en bien moins beau, je le crains, fit-il remarquer avec humour en lui désignant sa propre cheville. Ce n'est pas la confiance qui règne ici, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à Voldemort.

– Je comptais vous tuer. N'était-ce pas assez évident ?

– Ton regard pourtant semblait dire autre chose. Il était si perdu et sans défense.

Ils se faisaient face et elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle. Si intense et lourd. Elle n'avait pas répondu, devenu muette à cette réplique. Quoi répondre ? C'était vrai et elle le savait. Et alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, ce fut un regard brisé qu'elle rencontra. Un visage meurtri par le temps et la solitude. Ses épaules se crispèrent et sa poigne se fit désespérée.

– Que t'a-t-elle dit lorsque tu l'as vu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte par le chagrin.

Elle en fut gelée sur place. Elle ressentait toute sa détresse et se refusait à y répondre. Sans voix. Elle était totalement sans voix. Comment osait-il ?!

– Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce qu'afficher cette expression après tout ce que vous avez fait ?!

– Je n'ai fais que l'aimer, confessa-t-il, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Hermione, le regard vers le sol, relâchant son poignet. Je n'ai fait que l'aimer, répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Elle en resta interdite. Par Merlin cette situation était invraisemblable. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de la pitié pour ce… Et pourtant, son cœur se gorgeait de doutes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cette faiblesse qui l'envahissait! La faiblesse face aux malheurs d'autrui. Elle serra les mâchoires et attrapa le manche du couteau qu'elle avait mis dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Elle fit tout cela avec une lenteur effrayante. Elle sentait son visage se cribler de sueur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance.

– Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard. Toutes ces années à vos côtés. Tous ces bons souvenirs qu'elle chérissait tant, cita-t-elle dans une voix devenue soudainement douce.

Elle endormait la bête de belles paroles tout en plaçant le couteau au-dessus de lui, lame pointée vers son dos, la deuxième main rejoignant la première sur le manche. Elle voulait y mettre toute sa force et ne plus douter. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

– Ses yeux brillaient de tendresse lorsqu'elle parlait de vous. Tant d'amour et de chaleur, continua-t-elle, prête à commettre l'irréversible.

Elle retint soudainement sa respiration, ferma ses yeux et mit toutes ses forces dans l'acte. Une seconde passa mais elle n'entendit rien. Aucun gémissement de douleur. Elle ne sentait pas non plus le sang jaillir dans sa main. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et constata une barrière blanchâtre entourer le corps de Gellert. La seconde d'après, son arme disparut de ses mains et se retrouva dans celles du nouvel arrivant, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prête à le faire, surtout en usant de telles stratagèmes, ajouta-t-il en mentionnant ses belles paroles.

Gellert se redressa, et fit face au Lord. Il ne se décala pas et resta devant Hermione, se dressant comme une barrière entre Voldemort et elle.

– Je suis surpris Grindelwald que l'aies laissé faire cela. Tu savais très bien ce qui t'attendait, l'accusa-t-il.

– Si je dois mourir, cela sera de sa main et je pourrais rejoindre ma bien-aimée.

– Quelle scène touchante. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me fuir? Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne seras jamais libre. Ces yeux que tu as là me sont bien trop précieux.

– Espérer fait partie de l'être humain Tom. Tu ne peux me reprocher ce que toi tu as cessé de faire.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'espoir. L'espoir n'est usé que par les faibles qui pensent régler tous leurs problèmes en suppliant des forces supérieures. Je n'en ferais pas partie et je te laisse cette condition bien pitoyable.

Hermione se retrouvait dans cette altercation et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait perdu sa chance de tuer Grindelwald. Elle en aurait pleuré. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? La sentence allait certainement tomber. Elle serait torturée, une nouvelle fois. Elle se tendit à cette idée. Aussi forte soit-elle, le corps humain avait ses limites. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait le supporter. Sans parler du fait de devenir folle. Elle eut une pensée pour les parents de Neville. Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme eux ! Et elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

Elle s'écarta de Gellert et s'avança vers Voldemort, d'une démarche féline, le regard ancré dans le sien.

– Pourquoi ne me laisseriez pas accomplir sa demande ? Il me serait si facile de le tuer, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille d'une voix chaude.

C'était grisant. Il se sentit durcir dans l'instant. Ce regard et ce corps si diablement tentant qui essayaient de le charmer allaient le rendre fou. Mais il n'en montra rien et ne fit qu'étirer un sourire narquois.

– Tu ne semblais pourtant pas si confiante tout à l'heure, lui répondit-il lui aussi dans son oreille.

Cet échange qui se voulait intime la comblait d'horreur.

– Voyons, nous ne sommes pas tous expert en la matière comme vous, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

Ce fut trop pour Voldemort qui passa sa main derrière sa nuque et la ramena contre lui, l'embrassant sans décence, tout cela devant Gellert. Elle sentit son torse s'écraser contre sa poitrine, et sa main mettant une pression sur son cou. Sa langue régnait en maître dans sa bouche, domptant la sienne sans manière. Elle était totalement sous son contrôle et fut soudainement retournée, faisant face à celui qui prétendait être son ancêtre. La voix du mage s'éleva, tout près de son oreille, abattant son souffle chaud sur elle.

– Tu joues un jeu très dangereux et tu apprendras que je suis un très mauvais perdant, lui indiqua-t-il tout en sortant le bout de sa langue qui lécha son lobe.

Elle vivait ce moment dans une honte totale, ne pouvant fuir le regard de Gellert. Voldemort lui maintenant sa tête dans sa direction, l'empêchant de la tourner. Elle ne se mit pas à rougir et pourtant elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

– Tes charmes ne sont plus à prouver mais lorsque je dis non, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas insister. Je déteste me répéter, précisa-t-il tout en mordant fortement son oreille jusqu'à la faire saigner.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne du mage était trop forte. Et lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid de la lame frôler son cou, elle cessa tout mouvement, endurant la douleur le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle donna un regard au prisonnier, elle ne vit que son expression reprendre la folie qui l'habitait et il mit à rire.

– J'ai tellement hâte du jour où tu viendras me voir, me suppliant de te dire tout ce que je sais sur elle, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione fut brutalement jetée sur le côté et l'instant suivant la gorge de Gellert était saisie par cette même poigne. Le regard de Voldemort fondit dans celui dorée du fou mais rien ne se passa et le rire de celui-ci ne fit que s'accentuer.

– Tu pensais réellement que cette menotte m'empêcherait de protéger ma tête ? Demanda-t-il tout en désignant son crâne. Tu ne pourras rien savoir, Tom. Pas tant que je le déciderais, conclut-il tout en éclatant de rire. »

Ce fut plus qu'il n'en fallait pour faire perdre patience Tom, qui projeta le prisonnier contre le mur. Il récupéra au passage la baguette et agrippa le poignet de la Serpentard qu'il emmena jusqu'à la salle où reposait son trône et Yoka qui réagit instantanément à l'intrusion. Les lumières furent toutes allumées, éblouissant Hermione. Il la jeta au sol et sa menotte fut automatiquement reliée par une chaîne au trône dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. La colère du mage était palpable, rendant l'air de la pièce irrespirable. Yoka siffla dangereusement, n'appréciant pas de voir sa Maika dans cet état là.

– _Silence ! Je ferais ce qui me plaît !_

Et il se planta devant Hermione, jouant avec la baguette qu'elle avait subtilisé.

– Réellement impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à en avoir une. L'aurais-tu volé ? Ou serait-ce un de mes hommes qui aurait fondu pour tes charmes ? Un traître ?

Elle ne répondit rien et garda son regard fixe vers un mur. Elle avait bien remarqué la perte du vouvoiement. Les belles manières s'étaient envolées au moment même où il avait trouvé un point faible : le collier contenant l'âme de Zénia.

Il n'apprécia pas ce manque d'attention, et lui attrapa le menton, ramenant son regard dans le sien. Elle discerna ces lueurs rougeâtres si semblables au Voldemort de son époque.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre, n'est-ce-pas ? Très bien, lui concéda-t-il tout en la lâchant. Je trouverais sans ton aide, ajouta-t-il tout en se mettant à frotter le tatouage sur son avant-bras.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres affluèrent, arrivant par voie de transplanage. Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'à son époque mais il commençait à y avoir un sacré paquet de Mangemorts. Et pourtant, elle resta interdite, son instinct de survie parlant pour elle. Elle ne devait pas plus susciter sa colère à son encontre. Elle n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

Voldemort s'avança, d'un calme inquiétant, entre les rangées de ses subalternes. Elle les vit, droits et statiques. Attendant en silence sûrement tout comme elle, la sentence qui s'abattraient sur eux. Il se tourna vers elle, les bras écartés, la dévoilant aux yeux de ses gens.

« – Je vous présente, Lady Tolstoï qui est mon invitée depuis quelques jours. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la pureté de son sang et la grandeur de sa famille. Une Lady que je tente de rallier à notre louable cause. Et pourtant, j'ai eu la surprise de la trouver en possession de ceci, désigna-t-il tout en levant la baguette. J'aimerais croire que cela n'est dû qu'à son talent, mais le doute subsiste et je me dois alors de lever le voile sur cette affaire. Quelqu'un aurait-il osé l'aider et ainsi lui donner cette baguette ?

L'effroi s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Qui pourrait être aussi inconscient ? Jamais personne n'oserait toucher ce qui appartenait au maître. Et pourtant, la méfiance s'éleva et les têtes se mirent à tourner en toute discrétion. Les regards se firent suspicieux et accusateurs. Et au milieu de cet attroupement, une personne en particulier suintait la peur. C'était sa baguette. Par Salazar tout puissant. Sa baguette se trouvait dans les mains de son maître qui pensait à une trahison. Il allait s'évanouir ou se faire dessus. Peut-être les deux en même temps à bien y réfléchir. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son absence mais n'avait pas osé retourner dans la cellule. Il avait espéré l'avoir bêtement oublié dans sa chambre, ou l'avoir fait tomber sous son lit ou autre, mais le sort s'acharnait. Elle était bien aux mains de la prisonnière qui s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac. Et l'avait ainsi condamné.

– Personne ? Très bien. Nous allons faire par éliminations. Qui sont les personnes en charge des rondes dans les cellules nord depuis cette semaine ? Avancez-vous, je vous prie.

Quatre personnes se détachèrent du lot. Il passa devant eux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres qui dénotait totalement avec son regard tranchant.

– J'attends de vous une sincérité implacable, déclara-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Le stress s'abattait sur eux.

– Est-ce l'un de vous qui lui a donné cette baguette ?

Ils répondirent un « Non » clair et ferme en chœur qui amena un rictus à ses lèvres.

– Vraiment ? Alors procédons différemment. Levez votre baguette, ordonna-t-il.

Ils levèrent instantanément leurs baguettes, pointées vers le plafond. Tous, sauf celui pour lequel elle manquait à l'appel. Son visage devint cireux, perdant vie à l'entente des pas du maître s'approchant de lui. Son cœur était prêt à lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Il gardait le regard bas, ne voyant que les chaussures parfaitement cirées de Voldemort lui faisant face. Personne ne parlait et l'attente était insoutenable. Le Lord se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de son mangemort.

– Ta baguette, je te prie.

Mais seul un glapissement terrifié lui répondit.

– J'en déduis que c'est la tienne, supposa-t-il tout en désignant celle qu'il tenait.

– Oui maître, eut-il la force de prononcer.

Cette réponse ne suscita aucun retour sauf un énième silence mortel. Les pas claquèrent sur le marbre et Tom s'assit sur son trône, affichant une expression détendue.

– Je vois que notre cher camarade a été charmé par notre invitée. Qui peut le lui reprocher ? Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée dans un ricanement contrôlé qui déclencha des rires gras de ses serviteurs.

Le camarade en question souhaitait se transformer en insecte et s'enfuir comme jamais. Il sentait la mort balancer au-dessus de sa tête, telle une lame prête à lui trancher la tête. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que cette amicalité venant de son maître ne cachait qu'une sourde colère. Et alors, traversé par la peur de mourir et le désespoir de voir encore un lendemain, il se jeta par terre, et se prosterna.

– Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais donné ma baguette. Elle m'a été volée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à vous trahir ! Pria-t-il sa bienveillance, la tête collée au sol tel le misérable qu'il était.

– Allons, allons mon ami. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'oserais pas me trahir. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûterait, fit-il planer la menace. Mais, il n'en reste pas moins que ton incompétence aurait pu mener à sa fuite. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il exagérait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'enfuir avec cette fichue menotte à sa cheville. Mais il aimait faire souffrir le sorcier, qui se tordait dans tous les sens, la peur au ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était insensible à ce qu'il suscitait chez lui. Bien au contraire. Car c'était bien ses réactions terrifiées qui l'enchantaient. Et c'était bien ça qui la rebutait.

– Par ton incompétence, j'aurai pu perdre ma précieuse invitée, continua-t-il en passant un doigt sous le menton de la Serpentard qui resta de nouveau impénétrable à son contact. Et par conséquent, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni. Ne sommes-nous pas d'accord ? Demanda-t-il à l'assistance dont s'échappaient déjà des murmures affirmatifs, condamnant le pauvre sorcier qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment.

Et sans plus attendre, le sort de la torture s'abattit sur lui. Il ne pensa pas un instant à retenir ses cris et s'époumona comme jamais, se contorsionnant de douleur sur le marbre. Ses cris faisaient échos à ce qu'avait connu Hermione qui se retenait de se boucher les oreilles. Voldemort lui donnait de brefs coups d'œil, cherchant à connaître sa réaction face à la torture et la trouva insensible, assise fièrement, le dos droit.

Si magnifique.

Et il redoubla d'ardeur sur sa victime, tentant de percevoir son masque se fissurer mais ne vit rien. Elle avait fermé son esprit, se rendant à présent sourde à ce qui se passait. Comment aurait-elle pu le supporter autrement ?

Aucune réaction hein ?

Lui prit l'envie de rendre cela plus théâtrale et se mit à lui lancer des sorts de découpe, faisant gicler son sang à travers la pièce. Et le sang gicla sur elle, la substance tachant sa robe déjà rouge. Elle sentit des gouttes couler le long de sa main et un frisson la traversa. Ce qui n'échappa pas au mage qui réitéra son geste, le sang lui tombant à présent sur le visage. Elle resta pourtant immobile, le visage souillé par le liquide carmin. Cela contrastait totalement avec sa peau de porcelaine. Il cessa tout mouvement, hypnotisé par ce tableau si enchanteur.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher, et essuyer une des gouttes, l'étalant sur sa joue.

– _Le sang te va si bien, ma Lady,_ siffla-t-il, totalement conscient du malaise de ses mangemorts.

Ces quelques mots eurent le mérite de récupérer son attention, reprenant le contrôle de ce regard acier.

– _Appréciez tant que vous le pouvez,_ répondit-elle avec défi, choquant les sorciers asservis.

Au diable la bonne conduite. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester le regard vague et la bouche fermée face à lui. Son caractère insoumis ne lui permettait pas. Alors, si elle devait être torturé, autant que cela le soit, la tête haute. Cet échange hors du commun étouffait les personnes présentes. Jamais ils n'auraient osé ne serait-ce que maintenir le regard du mage, alors lui répondre de façon aussi impertinente. Car oui, ils n'en comprenaient pas le sens mais le ton parlait pour elle. Elle lui tenait tête. Et aussi silencieusement qu'ils restaient, un respect s'installa en eux. Un respect pour cette jeune folle qui osait faire ce que eux, n'imaginaient même pas faire.

– _Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire,_ lui répondit-il tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, la marquant comme sa propriété aux yeux de tous ses mangemorts. »

Elle ne répondit pas au baiser, et ne le lâcha pas du regard, le défiant ouvertement. Il sourit, et ne se formalisa pas de cette petite rébellion. Chaque chose en son temps. Il réglerait ceci plus tard. Et sans sourciller, il reprit la torture, faisant hurler sa victime pendant des heures.

* * *

Personne ne fit de commentaire, pas même Hermione qui, malgré toute sa compassion, ne pouvait que se dire qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Un homme qui se cachait derrière le nom de plus puissant que lui et qui usait de sa force sur plus faible, n'avait droit à aucune compassion de sa part. Il fut par la suite emmené, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Le maître des lieux se confia discrètement à l'un de ses mangemorts qu'elle reconnut comme étant le père de Lucius. Celui-ci semblait surpris par sa demande mais y répondrait sans aucune doute.

Elle fut elle-même contrainte de suivre le mage noir jusqu'à ses quartiers dans lesquels elle se retrouva jetée au sol. Si il pensait l'intimider ainsi, il se trompait lourdement. Elle avait été méprisée depuis ses 11 ans par de nombreux sorciers, tout aussi orgueilleux que lui. Elle en était à présent immunisée, ne ressentant pour eux que dédain.

Il se retira sa veste, la température de la pièce divergeant du reste du manoir, et la posa sur son fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Il tenait toujours la chaîne dans sa main, caressant le métal froid avec lenteur. Et il tira soudainement dessus, tirant Hermione jusqu'à lui. Elle se retrouva à ses pieds, sa tête proche de ses genoux. Il aimait cette position et se mit à caresser le haut de sa tête, comme pour la récompenser ou l'humilier un peu plus. Elle repoussa sa main dans un mouvement sec.

« – Me priver de ma magie ne vous prive pas de bonnes manières à vous non plus, mon cher, l'incendia-t-elle du regard.

– Certainement. Mais, je pense que nous sommes bien au-delà de ceci à présent. Car, tu dois comprendre celà : tu m'appartiens.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui prononçait ses mots aussi directement. Cela n'avait absolument rien d'agréable. Elle sentait de nouveau cet étau se resserrer sur elle, l'empêchant de respirer.

– Je n'appartiens à personne à part à moi-même, déclara-t-elle, de la voix la plus posée qu'elle pouvait.

– Et c'est bien cette pensée que je me dois de rectifier. Tu réaliseras tôt ou tard, que tu es mienne, prononça-t-il avec assurance avant de l'attraper par les cheveux, remontant son visage au niveau du sien. Et tu aimeras m'appartenir, ajouta-t-il avant de nouveau se jeter sur ses lèvres sans douceur.

Son corps réagit automatiquement et elle le mordit furieusement, sentant son sang couler dans sa gorge. Le coup partit et elle se retrouva au sol, la tête lui tournant. Le goût du sang ne fut plus uniquement celui du mage mais également le sien, qu'elle cracha sur le parquet semblant être coûteux. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, et la fit se lever en l'agrippant par ses cheveux. La douleur vive la fit tenir sur ses jambes et elle fit face à ce rouge rubis meurtrier. Oh, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié sa marque d'affection.

– Tu as la mémoire bien courte, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout en disant cela, il fit réapparaître cette cage dorée. L'étau se referma encore une fois, blessant son cœur plus que de raison. Piégée, était un mot faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Son impuissance engendra sa colère dévastatrice qui fit s'échapper sa magie et ainsi réagir la menotte qui la frappa de cette douleur insoutenable. Ses traits se déformèrent, et les larmes coulèrent, un seul cri s'échappant de la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne sur elle. Et Voldemort admira ce doux spectacle de près, détaillant chaque trait se tordant dans le supplice; admirant ses yeux se foncer sous la torture, et ses mâchoires se contractant dans l'effort de rester forte. Jamais il n'avais rencontré une femme aussi tenace.

Et c'était bien cela qui le faisait vibrer. Vibrer pour ce petit bout de femme.

Il lui attrapa sa main, glissant jusqu'à son doigt qu'il amena jusqu'au collier et là pour la première fois, la peur traversa son regard. Elle avait peur d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix suppliante de son ancêtre. Mais à défaut de le retenir, cela ne fit qu'attiser son envie, tirant toujours plus fort sur son doigt pour l'amener jusqu'au contact. Elle lui attribua une œillade terrorisée, lui priant de s'arrêter sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Mais alors que son doigt frôla la surface de la prison, elle poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Elle ressentait toute la douleur de son ancêtre. Une douleur insupportable qui lui déchirait l'âme. Elle se sentit faible, la tête lui tournait alors que les cris de Zénia résonnaient sans cesse, détruisant ses barrières, n'en faisant que des miettes. Pour Tom, ce fut un cri charmant. Un cri lui volant son cœur. Cette expression déchirée lui allait si bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de forcer le contact et de caresser son visage emplie de détresse. Mais toute bonne chose devait avoir une fin et il lui retira sa main. Il rattrapa le corps dévasté de Hermione dans ses bras, calmant son mal-être comme on calmerait un enfant. Il continua à passer sa main dans sa chevelure, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et la vit perdre connaissance.

Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.

* * *

La tête lui tournait encore lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait perdu connaissance mais l'état de ses poignet, enchaînés, la maintenant debout, lui donnaient une idée sur la question. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les appartements du Lord qui appréciait une coupe de vin, en silence. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger, les plaies de ses poignets lui envoyant une piqûre de rappel. Elle resta ainsi statique, supportant la gêne de cette position.

« – Ta réaction était forte intéressante, débuta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, lapant une goutte traîtresse qui avait tenté de fuir son sort.

– Tout comme il est fascinant de voir combien vous vous complaisez dans la douleur des autres. Un complexe peut-être ? Proposa-t-elle, dans un sourire insolent.

Elle s'était certes totalement démontée devant lui mais elle ne resterait pas silencieuse pour autant. Par Merlin, comme le pourrait-elle alors qu'il la regardait ainsi ? Elle était une chose, une possession répondant à son bon plaisir !

– J'adore cette manière de rebondir que tu as. Cette fougue qui revient au galop comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tu ne t'étais pas effondré dans mes bras, impuissante. Un comportement si Gryffondor, soit disant passant, fit-il remarquer, goguenard.

– Et vous pensez m'impressionner ? Etre comparée aux Gryffondors ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je fatigue de cette rivalité stupide alors ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi. Je pensais qu'à votre âge, on était passé au-dessus de tout ça depuis bien longtemps, appuya-t-elle bien sur le temps qui était passé pour Voldemort.

La remarque fit mouche et la contrariété apparut.

– Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas aussi facilement. Mais j'imagine que cet avis se base sur ton amitié avec cette sang-de-bourbe. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Commença-t-il tout en feintant la recherche de son nom. Evans, oui c'est bien cela. Lily Evans, je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Une pauvre créature espérant faire carrière dans notre monde.

– Et ? Je vous félicite. Vous vous êtes souvenu de son nom, et après ?

– Et que penses-tu qu'il puisse y avoir après ?

– Le lot habituel. Les menaces. Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ? Je ne suis pas idiote. Vous souvenir de son nom n'est certainement pas dans le but que je vous la présente et que vous puissiez l'inviter à dîner, fit-elle, acerbe.

– En effet, je ne projette pas de dîner en sa compagnie. Mais peut-être qu'un dîner avec certains de mes mangermorts pourrait être un assez beau spectacle. Ces hommes se dévouant à la cause ont bien besoin de se défouler de temps à autre.

Elle lui accorda un regard écœuré.

– Oui, pauvres créatures tuant des personnes sans défense. Réellement à plaindre, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

– Ces pauvres créatures se battent pour un idéal qui te dépasse, répliqua-t-il.

– Certainement. Et j'espère qu'il continuera toujours à me dépasser. Je préfère juger les personnes par leurs actes et paroles plutôt que par leurs origines.

– Cette noble quête t'atteindra aussi, assura-t-il sans se démonter.

A l'entente de ses mots, elle se mit à rire sans retenu. Noble quête ? L'histoire de Salazar lui revenait sans cesse et elle riait de cette situation tout à fait ridicule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle parlementait avec l'unique descendant de Salazar qui, aveuglé, pensait accomplir la volonté de son ancêtre en l'affublant de _noble quête_.

Ce rire ne lui plut pas. Il sentait toute sa moquerie.

– Pourquoi ris-tu ?

– Car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, vous avez la qualité de l'humour.

– Précise.

– Devinez, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se prendre un _Endoloris_ cuisant.

Elle se tendit, un grognement lui échappant. Par Merlin, elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cette douleur.

– Précise, réitéra-t-il en levant son sort.

– Devinez, répéta-t-elle, après avoir difficilement reprit son souffle.

Elle serra les dents, s'attendant de nouveau à recevoir le maléfice mais rien ne vint.

– Cela tombe très bien que tu ne souhaites pas me répondre car nous allons pouvoir jouer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de mon humour, mais je sais que je suis un très grand amateur de jeux. J'ose espérer que tu vas partager mon entrain.

Si par entrain, il voulait dire douleur, elle aurait bien aimé en effet qu'elle leur soit partagée. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Il rapprocha son fauteuil d'elle, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres et s'y installa. Il leva sa baguette et lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_ au collier qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa main mais qui se stoppa. Il ne devait être qu'à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Elle en eut la chaire de poule, ressentant presque les hurlements à travers la cage.

– Voici les règles. Je te pose une question. Si tu n'y réponds pas correctement, je pense que tu sais ce qui arrivera. Si tu décides d'être raisonnable et d'y répondre, tu seras récompensée. Facile, exposa-t-il, enthousiaste.

Ce qu'il appelait être un jeu ne s'assimilait qu'à de la torture.

– Bien étrange définition de jeu, osa-t-elle ajouter.

– Commençons, entreprit-il en ignorant sa réplique. Précise tes derniers propos.

– Ne devions-nous pas procéder par des questions réponses ? Le reprit-elle avec audace.

– Au temps pour moi ma chère, tu as tout à fait raison. J'apprécie le fait que tu aies bien compris les règles, lui accorda-t-il, non sans montrer son irritation. Que voulais-tu dire lorsque tu as dis que j'ai de l'humour ?

– Cela n'est pas évident ? J'ai juste dis que vous aviez de l'humour. On ne peut pas être plus clair.

Le visage fermé du mage suffit à lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attendait et elle donna un regard vers sa main. Le contact se fit et elle se remit à hurler, son cri se répercutant dans tout le manoir. Il retira rapidement le collier, et lui adressa un regard autoritaire.

– Pourquoi as-tu dis que j'ai de l'humour ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle était essoufflée. Sa gorge était en feu mais elle ne répondit pas, bravant la peur de souffrir. Ce silence se résolut par une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il fit durer la torture plus longtemps, la regardant se débattre. Il fit cesser et réitéra sa question, sans appel.

– Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que représentait l'écu de Serpentard ? Pourquoi ce serpent ? Répondit-elle enfin.

Il parut étonné, pris au dépourvu. Où voulait-elle venir ?

– Je suppose que c'était en lien avec sa forme Animagus.

– Beaucoup le pensent mais très peu savent qu'il est en fait, une preuve d'amour.

Ce mot répugna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Précise.

– Un amour passant au-dessus de tous préjugés et qu'il avait pour son femme qui était une cracmol.

La nouvelle fut dure à avaler. Il voulait rester sourd à ces paroles mais la curiosité en lui bouillait.

– Jamais il n'aurait porté son attention sur une vermine pareille !

– Et c'était pourtant le cas. Le collier qu'il lui a offert permettait à sa femme de se transformer sans la moindre utilisation de magie. Il lui offrait sa magie en cadeau et ils partageaient des moments uniques sous leur forme de serpent. Cet écu est la représentation de leur amour. Un amour tolérant, C'est en ça que je trouve que vous avez de l'humour lorsque vous dîtes _noble quête_ en désignant l'extermination de ceux que vous estimez inférieurs à vous, argumenta-t-elle.

Il devint livide. Il n'avais jamais entendu parler de ceci ! Et l'idée que son ancêtre soit dévoué à un être anormal le rendait malade. Malade de honte et de rage. Il apposa le collier contre la peau de Hermione qui hurla de nouveau et le laissa longtemps, bien trop longtemps car elle finit par perdre de nouveau connaissance.

* * *

Les jours suivant furent similaires. Elle était nourri et soignée par un elfe de maison pour mieux se faire torturer le lendemain. Elle ne revenait dans son cachot que la nuit tombée pour en ressortir à l'aurore. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait de Aris était un corps endormi, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne chercha pas à lui parler, bien trop épuisée elle-même.

Elle subissait encore et toujours ce _jeu_ interminable. Elle n'avait de cesse de répondre de travers ou de garder le silence mais aujourd'hui, l'épuisement gagnait du terrain et avait raison d'elle. Sa volonté s'amenuisait peu à peu. Et elle ne réussissait jamais à retenir ses hurlements.

« – De qui était enceinte Yelena Tolstoï ?

Elle ne répondit pas et hurla de nouveau. Elle sentait qu'elle effleurait un point de non retour. La folie la guettait et cette pensée la terrorisa.

– De qui était enceinte Yelena Tolstoï ?

Un silence accueillit de nouveau sa question et alors qu'il allait abattre la sentence, un murmure faible lui répondit. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et il pencha la tête, intéressé. Venait-elle de répondre ?

– Plaît-il ?

– Al...Albus...Dumbledore, réussit-elle à livrer, dépitée.

Et alors un rire s'éleva. Il était ravi. Par Salazar, il décrochait des réponses des plus alléchantes.

– Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es non pas la descendante de Gellert Grindelwald mais celle de Albus Dumbledore ?

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et lui accorda un regard mordant de reproche alors qu'il s'égosillait à rire.

– Je te savais pleine de surprise, mais jamais ô grand jamais, je n'aurai pu pensé que tu étais un véritable cadeau tombé du ciel. La descendante de ce vieillard sénile ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, déclara-t-il tout en lui caressant son visage. Réellement fascinante.

Et sans attendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue léchant ses lèvres asséchées par ses cris. Il poussa un grognement lorsque son bassin rencontra le sien et qu'elle sentit son membre éveillé, frotter contre elle. Il se retira cependant, et lui attribua un regard satisfait.

– Ta récompense, l'informa-t-il fièrement.

La honte l'accablait. Elle se sentait si faible de lui avoir répondu.

– Oh non non, très chère, séchez vos larmes. Cela ne fait que commencer, annonça-t-il avec tendresse, en usant de ce vouvoiement hypocrite. »

Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti l'envie de mourir, de tout lâcher et se laisser partir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en sentait les prémices. Et cette douce folie, l'enveloppait autant que ce regard carmin la dévorait.


	24. 23: Appelez-moi Lucius

**Chapitre 23**

 **Appelez-moi Lucius**

* * *

 _Extrait précédent chapitre :_

 _Et sans attendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue léchant ses lèvres asséchées par ses cris. Il poussa un grognement lorsque son bassin rencontra le sien et qu'elle sentit son membre éveillé, frotter contre elle. Il se retira cependant, et lui attribua un regard satisfait._

– _Ta récompense, l'informa-t-il fièrement._

 _La honte l'accablait. Elle se sentait si faible de lui avoir répondu._

– _Oh non non, très chère, séchez vos larmes. Cela ne fait que commencer, annonça-t-il avec tendresse, en usant de ce vouvoiement hypocrite. »_

 _Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti l'envie de mourir, de tout lâcher et se laisser partir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en sentait les prémices. Et cette douce folie, l'enveloppait autant que ce regard carmin la dévorait._

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **(Aurélie Malfoy) :** Merci. Lucius et Severus sont bien plus présents dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira =)

 **(Nanalou) :** En effet. La page blanche n'est pas le soucis. C'est surtout le temps qui me manque. Je fais au mieux mais un chapitre toutes les semaines...assez irréalisable :/ Tout à fait ! Je souhaite ramener cette humanité qu'on peut avoir oublié avec cette force qui est la sienne. Elle reste une adolescente ayant tout abandonné, et faisant face à Voldemort ainsi que Grindelwald. Elle ne pouvait pas rester définitivement de marbre.

AHAH ! Oui, la notion de coeur pour Voldemort est assez étrange. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui désarçonne Hermione. L'idée d'associer un organe propre à l'Homme à ce monstre, lui était insupportable. J'espère que la réaction de Lucius ne te décevra pas et pardon pour ce temps de publication très espacé :/ Merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture =)

 **(Khaleerys) :** Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! Que ton entrain reste avec les prochains chapitres ! :D

* * *

Jamais il ne se serait imaginé dire ceci mais, les moldus avaient réussi à le surprendre, voire même l'intriguer. Comment décrire ce curieux objet ? C'était comparable à une boite en métal, crachant de la lumière blanche, d'où des personnes miniatures s'animaient. Il ne saurait se l'expliquer mais...hormis par la magie, comment pouvaient-ils donner vie à ces représentations humaines ?

Non, sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait. Et Severus avait rapidement intercepté toutes ces questions qui traversaient son esprit. Il n'avait pourtant fait qu'étirer un sourire narquois avant de le laisser se noyer dans l'interrogation la plus totale.

Par Salazar, venait-il de se moquer de lui ? Blessé dans son égo, il afficha un air pincé alors qu'une jeune fille ne devant pas avoir plus de 10 ans, braquait son regard sur ce curieux objet, réagissant à ces aberrations que la boite débitait.

« – Est-ce la première fois que vous voyez une télé, Lucius ? s'enquit à demander Henriette qui prenait une énième gorgée de thé au lotus.

– Oui, avoua-t-il, en se retenant de froncer les sourcils au léger sourire qui envahit les lèvres de la Lady.

– Les moldus sont réellement des êtres fascinants. Toute cette ingéniosité dont ils font preuve. Je me demande bien parfois, pourquoi les sorciers restent autant en retrait de toute cette technologie, fit-elle remarquer.

– Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de leur _technologie_? Nous avons la magie. C'est bien plus impressionnant que toutes ces choses ridicules qu'ils inventent pour rendre leur vie meilleure, répliqua Lucius, outré par le fait qu'elle puisse suggérer que les sorciers aient besoin de se servir d'inventions moldus.

Mais au lieu de se braquer, la Lady se mit à rire, charmée par son air retord. Elle avait eu vent des idées fermées de la famille de ce jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'envie de le taquiner. Voire, lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait que les familles aussi ouvertes que la sienne dans l'aristocratie se faisaient rares et en cela, elle parlait bien autant du côté moldu que sorcier. Car si les sorciers se distinguaient par le sang, les moldus savaient tout autant imposer des barrières et cela par le rang social. De nombreuses familles au _sang bleu_ ne pouvaient imaginer de s'associer avec des prolétaires et pourtant, elle avait eu la chance d'être adoptée par une famille curieuse, et ouverte au monde, à l'humain.

C'était cette ouverture d'esprit la choyant et la faisant grandir qui l'avait rendu telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle aurait très bien pu se faire adopter par une famille fermée telle que les Malfoy et par ça, elle ressentait de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Il était ce que sa famille avait fait de lui. Et pourtant, aussi dures et cruelles que pouvaient être certaines éducations, elle ne pouvaient pas totalement supprimer la personnalité de l'enfant. Elle avait très bien vu l'intérêt qu'il avait éprouvé pour la télévision, sursautant à certaines interventions d'animateurs et retenant un rire à leurs cascades.

Tous ces petits indices révélateurs qui ne lui avaient pas échappé et qui l'avaient ému. Elle se sentait presque dans le besoin de le protéger de son destin. Elle reprit un sourire doux envers le blond qui ne savait apparemment pas si il devait se sentir insulté ou non.

– Pourriez-vous me dire ma Lady, ce que nous attendons ?

– Mon père, répondit-elle simplement.

Il fit rapidement le calcul et comprit ainsi qu'ils n'attendaient personne d'autre que ce vieux citronné. Il en aurait soupiré. Par Merlin, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans tout ça ?

 **Flash back :**

L'esprit en totale ébullition, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : foncer la délivrer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement toute sa raison mais rien ne pourrait le retenir. Et pourtant, il ne s'était peut-être jamais senti aussi assuré. Sûr de ce en quoi il faisait…

Severus à ses côtés, ils traversaient les couloirs afin de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'éterniser ici.

Mais alors qu'ils voyaient leur objectif droit devant, Henriette apparut devant celle-ci, le regard noir de reproche. Ils en furent figés. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, elle s'avança vers eux.

« – J'espère pour vous que vous ne comptez pas sérieusement sortir dans cet état, les accusa-t-elle farouchement.

Lucius se sentit à ce moment là écrasé par ce regard lourd de reproche. Il se sentait tel un enfant pris la main dans le sac de bonbons. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis son enfance où son père l'avait surpris, jouant avec un elfe de maison. Son cœur s'était gonflé de peur en voyant son expression de dégoût déstructurer ses traits. Il avait battu l'elfe de maison, l'obligent à regarder tout en lui criant que ces êtres insignifiant ne méritaient pas mieux que de recevoir des coups. Suite à cela, il s'était mis à les regarder tels les êtres inférieurs que son père lui décrivait, méprisant leurs gros yeux globuleux, leur air affligeant, leurs servitude dégoulinante.

Et il ne supportait pas ce sentiment alarmant.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de mon état de santé, trancha-t-il en tentant de l'éviter.

Mais c'était mal la connaître, car elle lui attrapa le bras et matérialisa en un instant des menottes qu'elle passa au poignet de Lucius ainsi qu'au sien.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ?! s'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

– Si vous comptez partir quelque part, vous devrez m'emmener avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy.

Ahuri. Il était totalement ahuri. Au point où il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom alors qu'il portait toujours ses glamours. Cette femme était aussi extravagante qu'on lui avait dit. Par réflexe, il tira sur les menottes, tentant de s'y extraire mais rien à faire. Lorsqu'il voulut les briser par sa baguette, il ne fit face qu'au sourire de Henriette.

– Vous pouvez essayer tant que vous voulez, mais elles ne céderont pas. Je peux vous l'assurer, le mit-elle au défi.

Severus restait en retrait. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de la Lady qui étaient des plus effrayantes.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, ma Lady. Retirez cette chose, la somma-t-il impérieusement.

Le brun sentit le danger approcher, comprenant que les paroles de son ami avait réveillé le démon. Le sourire figé de la Lady confirmait ses craintes. D'une poigne ferme, elle attrapa l'oreille du blond et se mit à le traîner à travers le manoir. Le sang pur n'avait pas évité, n'ayant pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse faire ceci. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait l'oreille douloureuse, vert de rage.

Il tentait pourtant de retirer sa main mais rien à faire. Était-ce réellement la poigne d'une femme ? Impuissant, il se retrouva jusqu'à un petit salon où une petite fille s'occupait au moyen d'une boîte lumineuse et bruyante. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose, Henriette les enveloppa dans une boule de _Silencio,_ garantissant la tranquillité de sa petite fille. Elle dématérialisa les menottes et fit asseoir le blond sur une chaise, se faisant servir dans la minute une tasse de thé. Severus avait fait de même, partageant avec la maîtresse de maison, un sourire bienveillant.

Se connaissaient-ils ?!

C'était le monde à l'envers. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il avait été maîtrisé sans grande difficulté par une femme…

– Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de tout ceci ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je sais parfaitement ce que vous comptez faire monsieur Malfoy et je ne suis pas prête à risquer la vie de Yulia, sous prétexte que vous souhaitez immédiatement vous retrouver dans la gueule du loup.

– Comment savez-vous… ? Réalisant enfin qu'elle l'appelait par son véritable nom.

– Lorsque vous avez été emmené ici, nous devions savoir si aviez des antécédents médicaux afin de vous soigner. Severus m'a dévoilé votre identité et nous avons ainsi pu accéder à votre dossier médical.

Le regard brûlant de ressentiment s'abattit sur le maître des potions qui ne prit même pas le temps de le prendre en considération, appréciant son thé fumant.

– Et donc, que comptez-vous faire ? Reprit-il tout en tournant de nouveau son attention sur Henriette.

Elle posa sa tasse délicatement, reposant ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains, celles-ci cachant une partie du visage de la Lady, dont les yeux brûlaient d'une détermination sans faille.

– Je vais vous aider à libérer Yulia, répondit-elle franchement.

– Vous ne pourrez pas nous aider, Lady.

– Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ferais tout pour la libérer, renchérit-elle dans une mine sombre avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur sa petite fille qui ne leur avait toujours pas accordé un regard.

Son visage s'adoucit soudainement, reprenant son air angélique. La bulle éclata, laissant les sons de la télévision les atteindre de nouveau.

– Malia, ma chérie, nous avons des invités. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire dans ce cas là ?

La fillette se tourna et sauta du canapé, s'approchant d'eux dans un sourire joviale.

– Bonjour, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Malia Jean, finit-elle par une légère révérence gracieuse sous le regard fier de sa grand-mère qui ne s'empêcha pas de lui attaquer les joues de baisers.

Lucius en resta incrédule. Ce nom… cette boîte étrange. Par Merlin...c'était une Moldu ! Son visage se fit plus dur. Les sang de bourbe avaient le don de le rendre malade mais eux, au moins, avaient la grâce de la magie, mais un simple moldu. La plus insignifiante créature que la Terre ait porté. Le regard incendier que lui dédia la Dumbledore le dérida légèrement avant de répondre de mauvaise grâce.

– Enchanté mademoiselle, réussit-il à répondre.

– Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, ajouta le brun dans un sourire poli qui surprit son ami.

S'était-il blessé ? Il voyait rarement une telle expression sur le visage de son camarade , alors faite à l'attention de cette moldu… Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. La petite fille lui fit de nouveau un sourire et donna un regard silencieux à sa grand-mère qui soupira, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

– Oui, tu peux retourner à tes activités ma chérie.

Plus rayonnante que jamais, elle reprit sa place dans le canapé qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt et changea de chaîne, tombant sur des dessins animés.

– Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de considération pour elle, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

La question sembla le prendre de court. Devait-il être honnête au risque de la froisser ?

– Je n'éprouve pas beaucoup de considération envers les moldus, choisit-il de dire avec précaution.

– Vraiment ? Vous avez tort. Ils sont pourtant pleins de surprises. Severus, souhaitez-vous un peu plus de thé ?

– Non Henriette, rassurez-vous. Je vous ferais savoir lorsque ma tasse sera vide.

L'échange parut totalement irréaliste pour le blond. Ils s'appelaient déjà par leurs prénoms ?! Pourquoi se sentait-il comme à part de cette ambiance détendu ? Il ne se l'avouerait pas mais il se sentait comme exclu.

– Appelez-moi Lucius, proposa-t-il d'une voix basse.

La Lady souleva un sourcil, surprise.

– Très bien, si vous faîtes de même avec moi. Plus de Lady qui tienne, Lucius. Appelez-moi Henriette.

 **Fin flash back**

Suite à cela, son attention avait été accaparé par ce qu'ils appelaient une télévision. Curieusement, il sentit une entêtante odeur de lys dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là mais ce curieux parfum le rendait perplexe.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sa respiration se bloqua. Par Merlin, allait-il le supporter ? Il se leva, copiant l'attitude des autres personnes dans le salon et fit face à Albus Dumbledore. C'était un homme grand, au teint ensoleillé, le regard bleu aussi pétillant et claire que l'eau de rivière. On devinait aisément une beauté dans sa jeunesse qui s'assimilait aujourd'hui au charisme et au charme de l'âge par ses cheveux grisonnant. Il portait ses éternelles lunettes en demi lune qu'il baissait parfois pour mieux observer la personne lui faisant face. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien de l'homme gâteux qui le rebutait. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en rencontrant son regard meurtrier. Non, ce n'était plus le directeur qu'il avait en face de lui mais bien le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore.

Il sentait l'air lui manquer.

Sa présence avait-elle toujours été aussi lourde ?

Le sorcier prit place juste en face de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« – Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes conscient dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons alors j'ose espérer que nous pourrons mettre nos différents de côtés et être le plus honnête l'un envers l'autre, imposa-t-il sous une forme polie de proposition.

Mais Lucius comprenait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une demande. Loin de là. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sa bouche était sèche, la gorge le démangeant désagréablement.

– Oui, professeur, accepta-t-il.

– Très bien. Nous connaissons notre objectif en commun. Nous voulons tous délivrer Miss Tolstoï et vous êtes sûrement la seule personne capable de la trouver. Votre père ne tardera pas à vous faire appeler auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

– Je sais qu'il ressentira le besoin de vous exhiber son nouveau jouet.

Lucius blêmit. Albus était totalement conscient de son statut d'aspirant mangemort et en parlait avec un naturel déconcertant. Il ne s'en importait pas et ne voyait qu'une seule chose: qu'il était un lien entre Voldemort et Yulia.

– Et c'est sa vanité qui nous ouvrira les portes de son repaire, ajouta le vieil homme.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, buvant dans la tasse qui venait de lui être servie. C'était une blague ? Allaient-ils rester ainsi, profitant du thé ?! La colère monta et il frappa sur la table, oubliant son effroi précédente.

– Et que comptez-vous faire ? Ce n'est pas en buvant votre thé avec manière qu'on pourra la libérer ! Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous comptez faire ! l'incendia l'adolescent.

– Croyez bien monsieur Malfoy, que la réussite de cette mission m'est plus précieuse qu'à vous. Mais se précipiter nous ôtera toute chance.

Et il remarqua enfin, la main tremblante du directeur. C'était subtile mais bien présent. Il perdait constance, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir. Sa petite fille était aux mains de ce monstre. Il ne pouvait plus raisonner. Il semblait dévasté par son enlèvement…Cela le refroidit, reprenant place sur son siège. Même Dumbledore était dépassé par cette situation… Et pourtant, il avait tellement espéré que ce vieux fou lui apporte une solution viable.

Soudain, des coups frappèrent sur la porte.

– Rassurez-vous, j'ai les choses en main, informa Henriette alors qu'elle sortit sa baguette afin de créer une bulle autour de Severus et Lucius, les rendant invisible aux yeux du nouvel invité qui entrait. Prenez place Lord Black, l'invita-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil à côté d'elle qui était vide.

Il s'y installa tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Albus, en tout cas, autant que les règles de bienséance lui permettaient. Lorsqu'il fut face au grand mage, il ne put y échapper et lui accorda des salutations courtoises.

– Albus, le salua-t-il.

– Orion, retourna-t-il d'un visage ferme.

– J'ai été grandement surpris par votre invitation, ma Lady, initia-t-il à l'intention de Henriette, d'un ton charmant.

– En effet. Mon invitation est quelque peu inattendue. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

– Bien-sûr que non. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

– Le plaisir est partagé, répondit-elle d'un air angélique.

Lucius observait cet échange avec appréhension. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Il vit son expression changer, le froid envahissant son regard. Son aura oppressante lui coupa le souffle. Orion le ressentit aussitôt et se tendit.

Qu'allait-elle lui demander ?

Il savait bien que cette invitation n'avait rien de cordiale et risquait de se finir mal. Mais il était dévoré par l'ennui et cherchait à s'échapper comme il pouvait de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le broyant. Il avait appris la capture de la jeune Tolstoï et voyait son fils, rongé par l'angoisse. Mais surtout, constatait le regard de son fils qui avait changé. Il n'y résidait plus cette même innocence. Il n'était plus si désinvolte par rapport à cette guerre qui s'annonçait. Il s'était toujours senti à part à celle-ci, s'occupant de sa scolarité et rejetant le maître. Aujourd'hui pourtant, le regard de son fils n'était plus le même. Il était foncé par la peur mais aussi par réalité qui le frappait de plein fouet. Des morts s'étaient accumulés à ses pieds et il avait réchappé à ce même destin seulement parce qu'il avait eu la chance de se trouver près de la Lady Dumbledore qui l'avait protégé.

Il ne supportait plus de voir son fils ainsi et lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation, il avait ressenti ce picotement, ce frisson. Accepter cette invitation était un premier pas vers la trahison. Et il le savait. Aurait-il le courage de se détourner du Seigneur ? Le souvenir de cette soirée avec le maître et ses fils lui avait suffit à adresser une réponse positive à cette invitation. Il sentait que si il devait faire quelque chose en tant que père un jour, cela serait de saisir cette opportunité qui se présentait à lui.

Saisir la main tendue par la Lady.

Pourtant, il se sentait plus en tant que proie d'une prédatrice prête à se jeter sur sa gorge, plutôt que sujet à une proposition d'alliance. Il garda son calme et ne se braqua pas.

– Je souhaiterai que vous me présentiez un de vos amis, Lord Black.

On y était.

– J'ai de nombreux amis ma Lady. Peut-être pourriez-vous préciser.

– Bien-sûr. Il vous sera sûrement plus aisé de le reconnaître en tant que maître.

Un nouveau frisson. Elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins.

– Un maître dites-vous ?

– Orion, ne jou…, mais Albus fut coupé par Henriette.

– Jouons carte sur table, voulez-vous ? J'ai subi l'affront de me faire attaquer lors de la réception que j'organisais depuis des semaines et qui sont connus pour être d'une neutralité totale. Je ne fais aucune distinction entre les sang-purs ou les moldus et les invités en sont totalement conscients. Aucune attaque n'est permise en ce lieu d'échanges et convivialités. Et pourtant, cette personne a osé briser cette stabilité, en enlevant et tuant mes invités. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas rester silencieuse face à cet acte scandaleux et souhaite donc rencontrer celui que vous appelez sans honte votre maître. J'ose espérer que cette tuerie est due à une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas. Pour cette raison, je souhaite le rencontrer afin de m'en assurer.

Le sourire assuré de Orion se fana et laissa une expression fermée.

– Le rencontrer n'est pas chose aisée, Lady.

– Et pourtant, je suis sûre que vous saurez m'y aider.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Je n'ai moi-même pas autant de confiance à mon encontre, se livra-t-il soudainement, surprenant Albus qui voyait sa carapace se briser.

– Je suis aussi confiante car j'ai quelque chose en quoi croire. Ce regard empli de terreur à l'entente de l'attaque alors que votre fils y était présent, est une preuve suffisante pour moi. Une preuve que vous n'approuvez pas tous ses actes. Mais surtout, que vous ressentez une haine sans nom pour la perte d'étincelles de yeux de Sirius,n'est-ce pas ?

Orion sentait son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle pu remarquer cela ? Lui-même en doutait encore, tentant de s'accrocher au peu de courage l'habitant. Et pourtant, elle posait sa confiance sur ce simple regard, sur cette simple supposition…Il sentait l'envie irrépressible de se confier à elle. De s'ouvrir. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer.

– J'aime tellement cette innocence qui l'habite. Cette joie de vivre qui lui est propre. Cependant, depuis le bal, il n'a pas souri une seule fois. Je l'ai entendu pleurer...Mon fils a pleuré ! Par Merlin, comment pourrais-je le supporter ? Il a vu des gens mourir ! Il n'aurait jamais dû voir tout ça ! Explosa le Lord.

– C'est insupportable pour tout parent de voir ses enfants faire face à la mort. Mais certains vous dirons que c'est un passage nécessaire. D'autres, comme moi, pensent que ce ne sont pas à nos enfants de porter nos péchés. Cette guerre qui se prépare et qui ronge notre société n'est pas du fait de nos enfants. Rien ne justifie de les faire grandir plus vite qu'il ne le faut. Si il existe un moyen de préserver nos enfants de ces horreurs, il est de notre devoir de le saisir, déclara-t-elle tout en donnant un regard à sa petite fille avec tendresse.

– Comment le pourrions-nous… ? J'ai réuni tout mon courage rien que pour venir chez vous sans le prévenir au préalable. Je ne peux imaginer le défier…, avoua-t-il avec honte, baissant la tête, accablé.

– Il n'est pas aisé de faire face à de tels hommes seul. Mais ensemble, la peur est divisée, la force multipliée. Je ne ploierais pas devant quiconque m'imposant ses idées. Nous sommes doués d'intelligence et de libre pensées. C'est ce qui rend notre monde si beau et animé. Toutes ces différences de cultures, d'idées, de vie, font de notre planète, un lieu fantastique.

Orion avait relevé la tête et ne décrochait plus son regard de celui de Henriette. Il buvait ses paroles. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était d'accord avec elle.

– Sachez ceci mon ami. Vous n'êtes pas seul, déclara-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur la sienne avec douceur.

Elle ne souhaitait pas le braquer mais uniquement lui communiquer ses bonnes intentions. Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Ses pensées étaient chamboulées.

– Vous avez sauvé mon fils ce jour là, fit-il remarquer.

– En effet. Et je le ferais encore si l'occasion se présentait, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

– Vous souhaitez délivrer Miss Tolstoï, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. C'est une jeune fille qui m'est précieuse, avoua-t-elle.

Lui mentir ne servirait à rien. Il semblait bien plus ouvert que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Orion se remémora toutes ces fois où son fils lui parlait d'elle. Ces lettres où il racontait ses journées gravitant autour de cette Serpentard qui avait l'art et la manière de l'envoyer paître. Une femme qu'il respectait, malgré sa maison, et qu'il affectionnait comme une amie. Et il pensa enfin à ce même fils, brisé, dans sa chambre.

– C'est une amie de mon fils.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Un silence s'installa. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

– Vous savez que je ne pourrais pas le trahir. Les répercutions seraient trop lourdes.

– Je ne vous demanderai jamais cela Lord Black. Je souhaite juste que vous lui transmettiez ma requête. J'aimerais le rencontrer. Je lui laisse le choix du lieu de rencontre.

– Vous...Vous n'avez pas peur de le rencontrer ?

Jamais il n'aurait osé le demander et ainsi avouer sa propre peur pour cet homme.

– Bien-sûr qu'il est naturel de ressentir de la crainte pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, répliqua-t-elle tout en regardant avec amour son père qui en fit autant.

– Très bien. Je transmettrai votre demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vous garantie cependant pas une réponse positive…

– Je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes un fin négociateur à ce qu'on m'a dit, le complimenta-t-elle.

– Je ne saurais vous égaler, ajouta-t-il tout en baisant sa main, prenant congé. »

Il accorda un mouvement de tête respectueux pour le directeur et sortit du salon, le cœur gonflé.

Il allait de nouveau faire face à son maître.

Lucius de son côté était statique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le célèbre Lord, enjoué et si libre, se livrant à la Lady. Il était terrifié en parlant de Voldemort… Et il réalisait ainsi cette affreuse vérité. La plupart des mangemorts ne l'étaient pas par conviction mais uniquement par survie. Ils avaient bien trop peur des conséquences d'un refus pour penser à le faire. Car ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Se faire de Voldemort un ennemi était de loin la plus effrayante des idées. Et pourtant, lui-même l'avait prise.

Même si pour cela, il devait s'associer à ces amoureux des moldus.

La bulle de discrétion éclata, et les deux Serpentards furent de nouveau visible ainsi que leur tasse de thé. Henriette se leva avec prestance et se stoppa, leur donnant un regard.

« – Je vais maintenant vous dire ce que nous allons faire. La rencontre avec Voldemort se fera dans son manoir et ce sera le jour où nous sauverons Yulia. Lucius, vous serez certainement convoqué avant moi. En attendant, je vais devoir contacter un ami pour récupérer nos armes.

– Nos armes, répéta le blond, intrigué.

– Pensez-vous, Lucius, que nous allons nous contenter de nos baguettes face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui est de loin, un meilleur utilisateur que nous, hormis mon père ?

Cela lui semblait pourtant évident. Que pourraient-ils utiliser d'autre… ?

– Je ne vois pas quelle autre solution nous aurions.

– Vous le saurez très bientôt mon cher, répondit-il dans un sourire énigmatique. Vous devriez être en état pour rentrer chez vous. Je vous conseille cependant de suivre le traitement que la médico-mage vous a laissé. Le glamour devrait suffire à le cacher à votre père. Celui-ci pense que vous étiez en week-end en France avec Severus. Il n'y aura aucune retombée à votre escapade, l'informa-t-elle

– Je vous remercie, répliqua le blond avant de partir, un mouvement de tête envers son directeur, et son ami qui le suivit.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lucius paraissait songeur.

– Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que le Lord Black se soit aussi facilement livré à la Lady ?

Severus ricana discrètement.

– C'est normal.

– Vraiment ? Réagit le sang-pur, un sourcil relevé.

– Tu as dû sentir cette odeur de lys présente dans la pièce, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui. Mais quel est le rapport ?

– Cela signifie qu'elle a utilisé une poudre de confiance. C'est une poudre utilisée afin de faire avouer des personnes. Ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'un Véritaserum mais c'est bien plus subtile et agréable. Disons que les personnes se sentent en confiance et ressentent le besoin de se livrer comme jamais. Les mots sortiront tout seul, et même si ils en seront surpris, ils ne se stopperont pas pour autant. C'est un très vieux procédé, méconnu de nos jours. Mais surtout dur à se procurer car fait à partir d'un lys rare : le lys martagon.

– Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– Je sais que les intentions de la Lady ne sont pas mauvaises. Elles ne vont pas à l'encontre de nos ambitions. Il ne faut pas s'en faire une ennemie. Surtout si tu prévois réellement de te détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui conseilla-t-il.

– Connaître le fond de ma pensée sur les moldus ne m'aidera pas à l'avoir en tant qu'alliée, contre-attaqua-t-il.

– Au contraire. Elle préfère de loin que tu sois honnête et que tu assumes tes idées. Elle aime débattre et discuter de tout cela.

Le blond se stoppa brutalement et fit face à Severus, le visage colérique.

– Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu la connais plus que de raison ?

– Car je la connais depuis un moment, affirma-t-il.

Lucius ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse si franche.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé ?

– Car tu m'informes de toutes les personnes que ton père te fait rencontrer depuis que tu es né ? C'est une amie de ma mère. Elle passe depuis quelques années à la maison, raconta-t-il.

– On parle tout de même de la Lady Dumbledore ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler.

– Elle n'était pas la Lady Dumbledore lorsque je l'ai connu. Je ne savais pas qu'il était important de t'en faire part, argumenta le brun, détaché. »

Le blond ne répondit rien. Lui-même n'en aurait certainement pas parlé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment désagréable. Comme si son ami lui cachait bien plus encore...

* * *

Elle comptait les gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol humide. Elle les regardait se détacher de la masse aqueuse, pour tomber dans une unique goutte, qui s'éclatait au contact de la pierre. Un manège qu'elle faisait avec ennui mais surtout détachée. Comme si elle n'était plus réellement connectée à ce monde. Son esprit divaguait. Ses absences se multipliaient et dans ses moments de conscience, elle se comparait avec humour avec Luna Lovegood. Cette pensée lui donnait toujours un petit sourire résigné.

La porte de sa cage s'ouvrit et pourtant elle ne regarda même pas le mangemort qui la traîna. Elle se laissait faire et préférait économiser ses forces pour la confrontation avec le maître des lieux. Elle n'avait plus cédé depuis qu'il avait appris son affiliation avec Albus. Elle ne laissait plus une information croustillante lui échapper. Et elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cette prison. Une semaine ? Peut-être un mois. Elle ne pourrait pas le dire. Les jours se ressemblaient douloureusement. Les heures lui semblaient des semaines.

Elle ne fut pas jetée au sol, Voldemort ne supportant pas qu'un autre que lui l'abîme. Elle sentait déjà l'odeur de sa salle de torture. L'humidité qui y persistait la fatiguait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pu apprécier la chaleur d'un bon feu, d'un bon bain ? Elle plongea dans un de ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de ces longues soirées qu'elle avait passé au coin du feu, avec Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses précieux amis. Et ainsi, elle était une nouvelle fois déconnectée de la réalité. C'était un échappatoire que son esprit lui imposait afin de fuir les horreurs de sa vie.

Pourtant, elle fut réveillée par une vive douleur. Elle se sentait brûler. Elle se débattit, tentant de fuir la douleur insupportable. Elle brûlait vive ! Cependant, elle réalisa vite que ce n'était pas directement son corps qui brûlait mais bien le collier contenant l'âme de Zénia. Le bout de son doigt était toujours en contact avec celui-ci. Elle croisa le regard dément de son tortionnaire avant qu'il l'éloigne enfin de la prison dorée. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Jamais, non plus jamais elle ne voulait vivre ceci. Elle avait ressentit la douleur de Zénia, l'avait vécu avec elle.

« – C'est une bien intéressante découverte que j'ai fait hier soir. Il existe encore bien d'autres façons de faire souffrir cette âme, déclara Voldemort tout en caressant le métal dorée.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il retirait bien trop de plaisir à ses altercations. Elle avait choisi de ne plus y répondre. Cela le rendait fou. Elle ne faisait que le défier de son regard tranchant. Mais il n'avait plus droit à ces joutes verbales qui l'emballaient tant. Même dans la douleur, elle avait continué pendant un moment à le défier. Et il aimait tant cet esprit vif, cette langue acérée.

Il ne supportait plus ce silence. Alors, il s'était résolu à la faire souffrir encore plus. Mais il s'ennuyait à présent de ses cris. Il devait passer à autre chose.

Son sourire s'étira.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et la dévisagea. Elle était au sol, les cheveux décoiffés, la robe en lambeaux mais pourtant la posture toujours droite. Autant que son état le lui permettait. Son regard froid, le dardait de reproche et dégoût. Si elle ne voulait pas se soumettre à lui par la douleur physique, il la prendrait par autre chose. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement vers le collier, sans la lâcher des yeux.

– Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi elle t'est si précieuse. Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre plus n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-il tout en approchant la baguette.

Le regard de Hermione se voila. Il donna un regard suggestive à son entrejambe, souriant de plus belle lorsqu'il vit l'expression de la jeune fille blanchir. Tout se pressait dans sa tête. Il lui demandait réellement ce qu'elle pensait ? Par Merlin, comment était-elle tombée si bas ?

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Prenant sur elle. Devait-elle le faire ?

Cependant, la réflexion fut trop longue pour Voldemort, qui se mit à faire chauffer le collier. Son cœur se gonfla d'horreur. Elle imaginait très bien ce que Zénia devait ressentir. Elle ne réfléchit plus et se précipita jusqu'aux genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ouvrit la braguette du pantalon, lentement. Elle vivait ce moment comme un cauchemar duquel elle souhaitait ardemment se réveiller. Elle constata l'absence de sous-vêtements et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit le membre réveillé du mage.

– Elle ne va pas te mordre. Touche-la, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix ronronnante.

D'une main qu'elle tentait de ne pas faire trembler, elle toucha le pénis. Elle se surprit à le trouver doux. Sa main paraissait bien petite et elle réalisa la largeur de celui-ci. Par Merlin...C'était le premier sexe qu'elle touchait et c'était celui du Lord Voldemort. Elle en pleurerait tellement c'était lamentable.

Était-ce tout ce à quoi elle avait droit comme première expérience ? Celui qui avait tué et tuerait des milliers de personnes ? Celui responsable de la vie misérable de son meilleur ami et de tant d'autres gens ?

Elle sentit la main du sorcier se poser sur la sienne. Le contact l'électrisa. Il mettait une pression sur sa main, et se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se pencha au niveau de son oreille.

– C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, ma chère, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle pensait qu'il repousserait sa main mais n'en fit rien. Il mêla presque ses doigts aux siens, et continua à se donner du plaisir. Hermione commença à sentir le membre devenir dur, et se surprit à penser qu'un tel engin ne pourrait jamais rentrer. Elle serait totalement écartelée ! Elle continuait les mouvements de façon mécanique et sentit une douleur à son poignet.

Il venait de le lui attraper, le serrant sans considération.

– Savais-tu qu'il est possible de donner du plaisir à un homme de bien des façons ? Ta main n'est pas ta seule arme.

Elle le regarda avec une certaine appréhension et trembla presque lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il en retraça le contour d'un regard empli d'envie.

C'était clair. Il souhaitait qu'elle use de sa bouche. Son regard se perdit sur le sexe et elle sentait son masque se briser. Elle n'était plus la guerrière, la sorcière en mission. Elle redevenait l'adolescente, vierge, et sans aucune expérience. Elle avait souvent penser à ce que serait sa vie avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un amant qui serait une moitié, un soutien, un ami. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé telle expérience aussi humiliante.

Et pourtant, elle tenta de rester neutre, sondant toujours le membre du mage. Lorsqu'elle vit la baguette pointer de nouveau vers le collier, elle comprit. Elle approcha lentement son visage, sentant les effluves masculines. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos, lui donnant un frisson d'effroi. Elle le prit en main plus fermement et l'amena jusqu'à elle. Et alors que ses lèvres allaient frôler la peau sensible, des coups retentirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, et reconnut immédiatement cette chevelure blonde.

Droit comme un piquet, le regard dur, le visage froid, se tenait Lucius Malfoy.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir encore plus de honte. Et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait senti le regard du blond aussi lourd qu'à ce moment.


	25. 24 : Jamais! Et pourtant

**Mot de l'auteur: Me revoilà après une très longue absence! Encore pardon pour cela... Comme tout le monde, j'ai mes obligations et je ne trouvais plus le temps pour me poser et simplement écrire. Rien de bon en ressortait. Mais je suis contente de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui! J'espère que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en review. **

**Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Jamais ! Et pourtant !**

* * *

 _Extrait précédent chapitre : Elle se tourna vers la porte, et reconnut immédiatement cette chevelure blonde._

 _Droit comme un piquet, le regard dur, le visage froid, se tenait Lucius Malfoy._

 _Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir encore plus de honte. Et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait senti le regard du blond aussi lourd qu'à ce moment._

* * *

La honte l'enveloppait alors que le blond la regardait dans un silence angoissant. Pourtant, son regard se détourna rapidement d'elle, se posant sur son maître. Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait. Il jubilait d'appréhension.

Lucius fit une courbette fluide et garda le regard bas, les mâchoires serrées.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir la brune ainsi. Et pourtant, il s'était préparé à ce jour.

 **Flash back ( 5 jours avant sa convocation )**

Comme l'avait indiqué la Lady, son père ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure de son absence. Il semblait totalement convaincu du _voyage_ de son fils. Lorsque celui-ci s'était enquit à lui demander comment cela s'était passé, il s'était retenu de lui balancer une remarque acerbe. Cependant, il garda son masque de fils parfait, et répondit par des futilités. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, sa magie bouillonnait littéralement. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Voir cet homme le rebutait à présent. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son père s'agenouille devant ce misérable. Il se sentait honteux, et nauséeux.

De colère, il abattit ses poings sur le mur. Lorsqu'il se mit à saigner, il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Et pourtant, il se prit à regarder son sang couler de sa main, s'écrasant sur le parquet coûteux. L'image de Hermione, ensanglantée, le frappa sur place. Ses muscles se tendirent et il se retint de pousser un cri de rage. Il se sentait si impuissant.

Il devait attendre.

Il devait attendre et la laisser se faire blesser.

Comment pouvait-il rester ici ? Il se sentait tel un lion en cage, tournant incessamment afin de laisser filer lentement les heures. La pièce semblait se refermer sur lui et jamais il n'avait perçu sa chambre aussi petite qu'aujourd'hui. Alors que celle-ci était démesurément grande. Il s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Et il resta ainsi. 

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Il restait dans son rôle avec une froideur effrayante. Son père n'y voyait que du feu. Pourtant, Lucius se sentait fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil sans voir Hermione, souffrante, blessée, violée. Et il se réveillait instantanément, ne pouvant plus se résoudre à tenter de dormir. Croquant dans une tartine, il vit un hibou brun, assez commun, se poser à ses côtés, attendant son dû. Le blond nourrit le volatile et put récupérer sa lettre.

Son père ne semblait pas s'y intéresser et ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander de qui cela provenait. Tant mieux. Car il aurait été tenté de lui dire la vérité avec sarcasme : « _Cela vient de la Lady Dumbledore avec qui je complote pour libérer Yulia »_ Oui, il était tenté de lui répondre ceci. Il ouvrit la lettre et y trouva une phrase courte et concise.

« Londres, café Bourgeois, 15 heures. »

Il ne connaissait pas ce café mais supposait que celui-ci soit moldu. Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient discrets. Il sentait déjà les maux de tête monter à l'idée d'être entouré par autant de moldus. Il replia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il se retira de la table, après avoir fait un salut respectueux à son père et transplana instantanément jusqu'à Londres.

Il lui restait une heure pour trouver le fameux café. Il chercha du regard dans les rues les plus animées qu'il connaissait mais n'y vit pas la pancarte de celui-ci. Il soupira. Elle aurait tout de même pu lui indiquer l'adresse…

« – Vous êtes perdu Monsieur ? Lui demanda une petite voix.

Il se retourna et tomba sur un petit garçon ne devant pas dépasser les 9 ans, habillé de ce qu'il pouvait uniquement désigné comme étant des haillons. Il avait de grands yeux dorés encadrés par de longs cils noirs. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée, attendant une réponse du sorcier. Celui-ci était partagé entre l'idée de l'envoyer paître ou simplement l'ignorer. Mais lorsque le petit se rapprocha encore de lui, se postant face à lui, le regard empli de curiosité, il ne put que soupirer une énième fois.

– Je vous ai posé une question, ajouta le garçon.

– Et cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Lucius, agacé.

– Je sais. Mais on m'a toujours appris à aider plus démuni que moi.

Lucius souleva ses sourcils avec indignation et étonnement. Venait-il d'insinuer qu'il était plus démuni que ce misérable moldu ? Il fronça les sourcils et posa sur le petit impertinent, un regard dur.

– Je pense avoir mal compris mais, insinues-tu que je suis plus démuni que toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en le regardant de haut en bas.

Le petit ne s'en offusqua pas et se mit même à rire, surprenant le Serpentard.

– Vous avez certes de beaux vêtements Monsieur mais au contraire de vous, je connais mon chemin. Vous par contre, vous êtes perdu et donc plus démuni que moi, exposa le jeune dans un gros sourire.

L'explication était enfantine et pourtant, dans un sens, totalement logique.

– Et tu proposes donc de m'aider ? s'informa le blond.

– Bien-sûr !

Les moldus seraient-ils généreux ? Il était étonné et au fond, ressentait que sa haine pour les moldus s'effritait de doute.

– Cependant, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, je suis aussi plus démuni que vous. N'est-ce pas normal que nous nous entraidions ? Proposa le petit, dans un sourire que Lucius qualifia de malicieux.

Un petit démon opportuniste. Voilà ce qui lui faisait face. Non, il n'avait pas tort. Ces moldus étaient réellement des créatures immondes. Il se retourna, et l'ignora, repartant à ses recherches. Il entendit un léger ricanement et des pas qui le suivirent. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, le temps que le sang-pur craque.

Il se retourna, faisant stopper sur place le petit.

– As-tu l'intention de me suivre longtemps ?

– Je souhaite uniquement vous aider. J'attends juste que vous preniez conscience que vous avez besoin de moi.

– Je n'ai besoin de personne, répondit le blond, avec un ton plus enfantin et têtu qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

– Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, un jour ou l'autre, répliqua le moldu dans un sérieux implacable qui surpris le sorcier.

– Je ne suis pas tout le monde, répondit-il pourtant.

– Nous verrons.

Quelques minutes encore passèrent et les nerfs du Serpentard lâchaient. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se retrouver dans ces rues moldu ? Il n'y avait rien de compliqué pourtant ! Mais c'était une grande ville et il n'en connaissait que le côté sorcier. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, dépité. Devait-il transplaner au manoir Dumbledore afin de demander de l'aide ?

L'idée le rebuta. C'était s'avouer vaincu. Et pourtant… Il entendit le garçon prendre place à ses côtés.

– Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

– Je connais cette ville comme ma poche. Je pourrais vous aider à trouver. Je vous demande juste en contre-partie quelques pièces, réitéra le moldu.

Le blond le regarda et l'hésitation le traversa. Certes, son égo en prendrait un coup mais avait-il encore le temps d'y penser ? Si la Lady lui avait donné rendez-vous là bas, c'était bien pour une raison. Ils devaient être discrets et se rencontrer du côté moldu était la meilleure solution. Il le savait. Il serra les mâchoires, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il allait faire.

– Très bien. Tu me conduis à mon lieu de rendez-vous et je te dédommagerais à hauteur de tes services rendus.

– Le paiement se fait avant toute aide, informa le jeune sans en démordre.

Lucius se contracta, le mal de tête se pointant. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Avait-il conscience déjà de la difficulté éprouvé à accepter son aide ? Et il tentait en plus à marchander les termes de cette aide mutuelle ?

Le petit comprit tout de suite le débat intérieur qui s'opérait et se leva.

– Je vois que vous n'avez peut-être pas autant besoin de moi que je le pensais. Je ne souhaite pas plus vous importuner. Sur ce…, et il partit, figeant le blond sur place.

Il donna un regard à l'horloge de la rue et comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. En trois pas, il rattrapa le moldu et posa une main sur son épaule, le retournant.

– Très bien. Je te dédommage maintenant et tu m'indiques ensuite le chemin. Mais je t'assure petit que si il te prend l'idée de m'arnaquer, il t'en coûtera, le prévint-il, écrasant le petit par sa magie.

Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise, comme prit de tournis et sentit un frisson le traverser lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du sorcier. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi petit et impuissant. Il avait toujours su faire face, la tête haute, aux misères de sa vie. Mais là, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il avala difficilement et étira un sourire plus forcé que les autres.

– Bien-sûr. Je n'oserais pas vous faire ça voyons.

Lucius n'en pensa pas moins, conscient qu'il venait de faire comprendre au petit ce qui l'attendait dans le cas contraire.

– Je dois me rendre au café Bourgeois. Le connais-tu ?

Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent de nouveau.

– Bien-sûr ! C'est un café très prisé. Mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté, l'informa-t-il.

Le blond lui donna une bourse avec dédain.

– Peu importe. Indique-moi le chemin.

Le moldu n'en crut pas sa chance.

– Suivez-moi !

Le moldu partit avec entrain dans la rue leur faisant face. Lucius lui ferma le pas et le vit s'engouffrer dans un des escaliers. Le blond se stoppa à la première marche, pas confiant. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ce qui lui semblait être un tunnel. Pourquoi le petit l'emmenait sous terre ? Tentait-il de le tuer ? Le moldu remarqua rapidement l'hésitation de son client.

– N'étiez-vous pas pressé ?

– Sommes-nous obligés de passer par là ?

– Avez-vous peur ?

La phrase fit de nouveau contracter le sorcier. Lui, peur ? Peur d'une invention moldu ? Jamais ! Piqué à vif dans sa fierté, il descendit les marches dans une démarche soutenue. Il attira d'autant plus de regards féminins que masculins. Il savait qu'il plaisait. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas être attiré par sa personne. Mais rien d'étonnant lorsqu'il constatait la beauté inexistante des moldus l'entourant. Ils étaient tout simplement fades.

Il les ignora donc, dans toute sa superbe, et suivit son guide. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au quai. Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient mais il imita les personnes présentes, faisant en quelque sorte confiance au petit.

Celui-ci semblait lire une carte affichée sur le mur. Le sorcier y posa un regard curieux. Le moldu eut le regard s'illuminant et il pointa du doigt un point.

– C'est là que nous nous rendons, indiqua-t-il.

Lucius suivit son indication.

– Et nous sommes là pour l'instant, continua le plus jeune.

Le blond évalua la distance et comprit maintenant le sens de « ce n'est pas la porte à côté ». Une expression moldu qui, au premier abord, pouvait paraître stupide et pourtant, il la comprenait à présent pour la vivre. Arriverait-il à temps ?

– Mais rassurez-vous, nous y serons dans 15 minutes, lui assura-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, n'y croyant visiblement pas. Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Comment la technologie moldu pourrait les faire traverser la ville en si peu de temps ? Il entendit soudainement un brouhaha. Il donna un regard à ce gouffre sombre mené par des rails. Il se pencha, intrigué et sentit une bourrasque de vent soulever ses cheveux. Des cercle de lumières s'illuminèrent dans la gouffre et il sentit le petit le tirer en arrière.

– Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Vous auriez pu avoir la tête coupée !

En effet… Il avait sentit quelque chose prêt à le frôler brutalement. Il faisait face à présent à un engin de métal, d'où en sortit de nombreux moldus, grincheux ou impatients. Cela ressemblait à un train... Il suivit le rythme du jeune homme et attendit qu'il lui donne le signal de monter. Il s'exécuta avec appréhension. Il observa le petit et le vit s'accrocher à une barre en métal.

– Vous devriez en faire autant, le conseilla-t-il.

Lucius le darda d'un regard dédaigneux. Comme si il avait besoin de se tenir pour supporter la pression d'une invention moldu ! Il supportait aisément la pression l'accablant lorsqu'il se trouvait sur son balais. Il ne risquait rien dans cette cage de métal. Le petit soupira et Lucius l'ignora.

Et pourtant, il perdit de sa superbe lorsque la cage se mit en mouvement. Le démarrage était brutal et le fit perdre pied. Il se retrouva un genou à terre, les yeux exorbités. Il tenta de se relever mais subit un virage qui lui fit perdre équilibre. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il abattit ses mains sur une barre en métal libre et s'y accrocha. Il entendit un ricanement moqueur et se retint de lancer un maléfice au jeune moldu.

– C'est la première fois que vous prenez le métro n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, consentit-il à répondre.

– C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois. C'est un train souterrain, lui expliqua-t-il.

– Toujours à vouloir se démarquer ces moldus, marmonna le sang-pur.

Le jeune ne comprit pas le terme employé mais ne releva pas. Les extravagances de ses clients ne le concernaient pas.

Ils passèrent plusieurs arrêts et arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur destination. Lucius se tenait à présent devant le Café Bourgeois. Il se recoiffa en un coup de main habile et accorda un dernier regard au jeune moldu.

– Tu n'as pas été aussi inutile que je le pensais, avoua-t-il.

– Et vous n'êtes plus aussi démuni que je le pensais, répondit le petit tout en partant, le saluant une dernière fois. »

La séparation était nette et sans retournement. Chacun avait aidé l'autre. Un point c'est tout. Lucius pourtant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit moldu avait un caractère qui lui plaisait. 

* * *

Lorsqu'il se présenta au maître d'hôtel, celui-ci le dirigea immédiatement dans une pièce dissimulée, après qu'il lui ait donné son nom. L'ambiance y était plus discrète et privée. Certainement réservée à une clientèle particulière. Il fut amené jusqu'à une salle circulaire, surmontée de rideaux légers et envahie par la fumée sortant des cigares. Au milieu de tout ça se tenait la Lady, droite et gracieuse sur un fauteuil en velours. Elle faisait face à un curieux personnage. Mâchoire large, barbe entretenue, portant un chapeau rond ainsi qu'un costume de qualité.

Il s'approcha, affichant cet éternel air hautain que lui avait appris son père à porter. Il ne laisserait pas de simples moldus le regarder de haut. Et les personnes présentes n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre son rang. Toute l'attention sur lui, il arriva jusqu'à la table, se faisant accueillir par un sourire éblouissant de la Lady et un regard suspicieux de l'inconnu. Il prit place à la droite de la Lady et salua d'un mouvement de tête le moldu. Celui-ci l'observa silencieusement, le jaugeant minutieusement.

« – Je te présente Lucius Malfoy, commença-t-elle tout en désignant le jeune homme. Lucius, je te présente Beck Flint, un vieil ami, continua-t-elle tout en arborant un sourire enchanté.

Le fameux Beck n'y répondit que par un micro sourire avant de tendre sa main au blond qui resta interdit un court instant. Devait-il la lui serrer ? Nul besoin de regarder la Lady pour comprendre l'enjeu de la situation. Si il rejetait cette main, il risquait de braquer l'homme et il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour calculer la portée de ses actes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Si elle lui présentait cet homme, c'était certainement dans un but précis. Alors, prenant sur lui, il initia le contact et sentit la poigne de l'homme se refermer sur sa main. Il avait de la force le moldu !

Il n'en dit pourtant rien mais ne se retint pas pour serrer à son tour sa poigne. L'homme lui faisant face afficha un sourire plus grand, comme conquis par l'aplomb du jeune homme.

– Vous me plaisez bien Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il tout en relâchant sa main.

Lucius ne sut que dire de ce...compliment ? Il ne savait même pas si cela présageait quelque chose de bien… Mais l'homme ne semblait pas attendre une réponse et retourna son attention sur la noble.

– Je suis étonné que tu m'aies contacté, avoua-t-il. Tu es contre la violence me semblait-il.

– Ce que je te demande n'a pas pour but de tuer mais uniquement de divertir. Je ne cautionnerais pas le fait de tuer quelqu'un de manière aussi lâche mais…, elle marqua une pause, étirant un sourire glacial, mais je ne pourrais pas garantir qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés, conclut-elle.

Lucius eut un frisson. Cette femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'hôte charmante lors du bal. Elle montrait un visage limite cruel, froid et sans pitié. Ce sourire qu'elle conservait ne le rendait que plus effrayant. Beck lui-même en haussa les sourcils avant de répondre par ce même sourire et éclater de rire, buvant une gorgée de son verre.

– J'aime tant cette partie de toi, confessa-t-il avec un regard charmeur, conquis par la Lady.

Celle-ci se pencha vers lui, lentement et caressa son visage.

– Tu aimerais encore plus ce que je compte faire de ta marchandise, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

L'homme frissonna. Henriette se redressa et posa un papier devant lui. Il en prit connaissance, le marchand prenant le pas sur l'homme.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais cela va être un véritable feu d'artifice.

– Ne suis-je pas connu pour mes entrées fracassantes ? Demanda-t-elle dans un petite ricanement soutenu.

Lucius ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient et se retenait bien d'en demander des explications. Il prit son mal en patience. Le moldu donna un regard vers lui.

– Et tu comptes faire participer notre jeune ami ? s'informa-t-il, étonné.

– Ne te fie pas à son jeune âge. Lucius est bien plus fiable que la plupart de ceux que tu appelles _amis,_ répondit-elle, sans aucune hésitation.

Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle avait confiance en lui… Et quelle confiance ! C'en était étouffant. Comment ça en était arrivé là ?

– Je n'en doute pas Henriette. Tu t'entoures uniquement de personnes de confiance. Tu es connu pour ton discernement incroyable. Jamais personne n'a pu te tromper, cita-t-il avec admiration.

– Tu sais où livrer la marchandise, affirma-t-elle tout en commençant à se lever, prenant son manteau en fourrure.

Beck lui fit un sourire, admirant ses mouvements toujours aussi gracieux. Un véritable délice pour les yeux. Ses lèvres arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à sa main à la peau claire et la baisa. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris, dès lors qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Elle avait su totalement accaparer son cœur et son amitié. Il la respectait autant qu'il l'aimait. Lucius se leva également et serra la main calleuse du marchand.

Il avait une sacré poigne. Mais le blond n'en montra rien. Il resta interdit à la douleur qui traversa ses veines et fit même un sourire de convenance à l'homme. Il suivit la Lady à l'extérieur et passa une main devant son visage, se cachant les yeux du soleil. La transition ne se faisait pas en douceur. Il maintint le pas de la sorcière qui, malgré ses talons, tenait une cadence souple et rapide.

« – Qu'as-tu pensé de cette rencontre, Lucius ?

– Il m'a l'air d'être… un homme intéressant, finit-il par dire.

Henriette plaça une main devant sa bouche et se mit à ricaner.

– Un être plein de surprise, en effet.

– Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

– Je souhaitais que tu rencontres l'homme qui, à sa façon, produit de véritables tours de magie, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lucius était toujours aussi décontenancé par ses réactions. Elle était réellement ingérable.

– Tout sera prêt pour demain, indiqua-t-elle.

– Que devrais-je faire ? s'enquit-il à demander.

– Je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu. Préviens-moi dès que tu reçois l'invitation.

La fameuse invitation… Il n'y croyait pas particulièrement et pourtant, leurs plans semblaient se baser sur cette éventualité. Il donna un regard à la grande horloge de la place, et son visage s'assombrit.

– Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, l'informa-t-il.

Elle fut légèrement prise au dépourvu et pourtant, lui accorda un sourire.

– Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps alors. Que ta journée te soit agréable, lui souhaita-elle.

– De même, répondit-il avec moins d'entrain. La simple pensée de son rendez-vous lui donnait déjà la nausée. »

Il se mit à l'écart et transplana sans attendre. 

* * *

L'odeur du thé emplissait le salon, délivrant un doux arôme de jasmin. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce furent trois regards qui l'accueillirent. Un, foncé comme la nuit et réprobateur un second bleu azur, aux notes de douceurs et un dernier, semblable au sien, aussi tranchant que l'acier.

« – Nous ne vous attendions plus, Lucius, accusa immédiatement son père.

– Pardonnez-moi, répondit-il simplement avant de faire face aux deux invitées. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Bellatrix, Narcissa, les salua-t-il.

– Plaisir partagé, Lucius, répondit la blonde d'une voix cristalline.

C'était clairement une belle jeune femme et il se fit la remarque que, oui, sans Yulia, peut-être aurait-il trouvé un certain charme au fait de l'avoir à son bras. Et encore...Elle n'aurait été qu'une énième marionnette obéissante de plus.

– Est-ce réellement une façon de recevoir future femme, reprocha Bellatrix d'une voix stridente.

Elle arborait un sourire satisfait. Sûrement avait-elle eu une petite conversation avec son père. Il ne pouvait plus user aussi librement de son pouvoir. Son père avait certainement assuré de la bonne continuation de ce mariage. Il serra les mâchoires.

– Ma future femme devra, j'en ai bien peur, apprendre à supporter mes allées et venues diverses. Je ne risque pas d'être un mari très présent, fit-il remarquer.

Abraxas ne le reprit pas, consentant au fait qu'il remette une femme à sa place.

– Et je saurais m'y faire, assura Narcissa d'un sourire doux.

– Quelle est la raison de votre venue ? s'enquit-il à demander.

– Je les ai fait venir, intervint son père. J'ai reçu une missive de notre Seigneur. Il souhaite vous avoir à ses côtés afin de vous féliciter en personne pour votre futur mariage.

Lucius sentit son air se bloquer. Ses poumons étaient douloureux. Rien ne sonnait juste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitant le féliciter ? Il avait surtout l'intention de le narguer. Comment rater une nouvelle occasion de lui faire comprendre que Hermione lui appartient ? Il voulait le piéger dans ce mariage…

– Vraiment ? Resta-t-il impassible. Et quand devons-nous nous y rendre ?

– Dans trois jours, répondit son père tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Trois jours...Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette attente. Que pouvait-il arriver à Hermione en attendant ? Tellement de choses ! Il se sentait une nouvelle fois nauséeux mais n'en montra rien.

– Je suis ravi de l'entendre, lâcha-t-il.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard plissé. Il ne montrait pas tant d'excitation. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il se mette à sautiller sur place, chantonnant la gloire du maître ?

Ridicule.

La brune se gratta la gorge et se leva, remettant en places les drapés de sa robe hors de prix.

– Nous allons malheureusement devoir vous laisser. Certaines obligations requièrent notre présence. Veuillez nous excuser, déblatéra-t-elle mécaniquement.

Oui, ces phrases de convenance elle les connaissait pour les avoir tant répété. Mais pas un brin de sincérité en ressortait. Et pourtant, l'hôte leur accorda un sourire conquis et se leva à son tour afin de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Lucius en fit de même, en omettant tout de même le sourire. Narcissa lui adressa un regard appuyé, s'attendant certainement à un signe de sa part. Et pourtant il resta droit, le regard perdu sur la porte. Il ne pouvait pas mieux faire en cet instant.

La blonde sembla déçue mais cela, personne ne le vit.

La porte claqua et la joue de Lucius suivit. Abraxas lui accordait un regard froid, se tenant la main l'ayant frappé avec force.

– Je crois, mon fils, que j'ai été bien trop laxiste avec vous. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai entendu de votre fiancée. Comment osez-vous m'apporter la honte ? Vous convoitez la propriété du maître !

Les mots le brûlèrent. La propriété du maître… Voilà à quoi cette magnifique femme était réduite ?!

– Je ne vous laisserais pas vous détourner de la voie qui vous est toute tracée. Vous célébrerez votre mariage d'ici la fin de l'année. Et je ne souhaite plus avoir vent de telles informations, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Lucius n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, droit. Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer plus les foudres de son géniteur, il garda le regard dirigé vers ses pieds. Il entendit son père grogner d'impatience.

– Très clair, père.

– Bien, répondit-il tout en partant, marquant la fin de cette conversation. »

Ni une ni deux, Lucius se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir. Il transplana dès qu'il put et se rendit à une montagne, déserte et sèche. Il tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à hurler à plein poumon. Il relâchait toute la pression et la haine qu'il avait emmagasiné.

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE TE LA LAISSERAIS ! Hurla-t-il avec rage »

Non, jamais il ne le permettrait. Le regard droit vers l'horizon, on pouvait déceler des larmes couler.

Jamais ! 

* * *

Les talons claquaient sur la pierre dans un rythme régulier. Le son se perdait dans les arbres qui formaient une allée princière menant à la porte d'entrée. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur un misérable elfe de maison, qui gardait la tête basse, les oreilles en arrière. Le couple ne lui accorda même pas un semblant de regard.

« – Maître Malfoy, Maîtresse Black, bienvenue au manoir Serpentard, les accueillit la créature d'une voix cassée.

Lucius renifla de dédain. La créature se dirigea vers lui.

– Le Maître souhaite vous voir, seul, précisa-t-elle à l'encontre de la blonde à ses côtés.

Le sang pur en aurait presque ri si il ne savait pas déjà à quoi s'attendre. La lady fit un sourire de circonstance et se dirigea vers le petit salon que lui indiqua le serviteur. Lucius de son côté sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle était ici. Elle était à sa portée ! Il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas se mettre à la chercher dans chacune des pièces composant ce grand manoir.

Il suivit l'elfe de maison à travers les couloirs.

– Je vous laisse ici, maître Malfoy. Le Maître vous attend dans son bureau, indiqua-t-il avant de transplaner.

Il était à présent seul dans ce couloir. Les pas le menant à la porte furent lourds. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait déjà à frapper à la porte et à l'ouvrir.

Son cœur pourtant se serra lorsqu'il assista à la scène se menant sous ses yeux.

Jamais.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer combien cette vision le briserait.

Jamais il n'avait aussi bien joué la comédie de sa vie.

Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien retenu de sortir sa baguette et jeter le sort de la mort.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir une haine encore plus profonde pour cet être.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard acier de Hermione, à genoux, la bouche proche du membre de celui qu'il avait, un jour, considéré comme un être divin il ne put qu'avouer qu'il ne fallait jamais dire « jamais ».

Extérieurement impassible, il baisse le regard, ne souhaitant pas constater la honte sur le visage de la jeune fille. Encore moins voir plus longtemps le sourire appréciateur de cette abomination.

« Lucius, tu tombes bien. Je t'attendais, confia le mage noir, jubilant »


	26. 25: Regarde combien elle est belle

_Extrait du précédent chapitre : Et pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard acier de Hermione, à genoux, la bouche proche du membre de celui qu'il avait, un jour, considéré comme un être divin ; il ne put qu'avouer qu'il ne fallait jamais dire « jamais »._

 _Extérieurement impassible, il baissa le regard, ne souhaitant pas constater la honte sur le visage de la jeune fille. Encore moins voir plus longtemps le sourire appréciateur de cette abomination._

 _« Lucius, tu tombes bien. Je t'attendais, confia le mage noir, jubilant »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Regarde combien elle est belle**

* * *

Sa vue devenait trouble. Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui, les larmes avaient envahis ses yeux qu'elle se refusait de laisser couler. Elle s'était immobilisée à son arrivée et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Voldemort l'observa. Un sourire de plus.

Il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit relever la tête, exposant ses yeux brouilléspar ses larmes. Elle serrait les mâchoires, grognant presque tel un animal emprisonné. Elle voulait exprimer toute sa haine et honte. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et coula jusque dans la main du mage noir. De son pouce, il essuya ses yeux, récoltant plus de larmes.

« – Ne pleure pas, commença-t-il avant de se pencher, le meilleur reste à venir, la prévint-il avant de faire dériver sa main jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il lui caressa les cheveux mais fit pression dessus. Le message était clair : elle devait continuer.

– Je vais vous laisser Maître, je ne souhaite pas vous déranger, intervint le blond.

Et alors que Lucius allait sortir, la porte se referma de nouveau, brusquement. Le Serpentard se tourna vers Voldemort qui en était l'investigateur.

– Tu sortiras lorsque je te le dirais, jeune Malfoy. Pour l'instant, regarde et apprécie.

D'autres larmes coulèrent. Comment pourrait-elle supporter de le faire devant lui ?! Sa fierté se faisait broyer sans aucune pitié.

– Il est bien plus intéressant de le faire avec un public, n'est-ce pas ? La taquina-t-il, ravi.

Et alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, il lui prit sa main libre et la posa fermement contre le collier, la faisant hurler. Elle se débattait mais rien à faire. Il la maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Lucius eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas intervenir. Son corps tremblait. La rage était palpable. Sa main était prête à tout moment d'attraper sa baguette. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas si il souhaitait que le plan fonctionne.

Alors, il prit sur lui.

Il attendit et regarda impuissant celle qu'il aimait, souffrir.

Voldemort relâcha la pression, la laissant retirer sa main. La sorcière était épuisée.

– Je pense avoir été assez clair, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Se remettant droite, elle replaça sa main sur le membre, et approcha ses lèvres. Ne pouvant en assumer plus, elle ferma ses yeux lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec la verge. Elle ne supportait pas le regard brûlant du blond. Et elle se mit à faire des va-et-viens d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides. Le mage ne lui laissait pas le choix et avait agrippé ses cheveux, imposant le rythme qui lui convenait. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus vite et plus loin. Hermione sentait le gland frapper sa glotte impitoyablement. Elle sentait la nausée monter et respirer devenait réellement difficile. Elle tentait bien de lui faire comprendre en repoussant la tête en arrière mais sa main la renfonçait toujours aussi vite.

Le mage noir n'était plus que grognements et gémissements. Il tourna un instant la tête vers l'adolescent et planta son regard dans le sien. Il jubilait clairement de la situation. Il attrapa encore plus fortement ses cheveux et se mit à lui donner des coups de rein. Il violait sa bouche sans vergogne. Les larmes de la brune ne s'arrêtaient plus. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Sa tête était bloquée fermement par le mage, qui prenait plaisir de venir tout au fond de sa gorge.

Ils purent entendre la sorcière s'étouffer. Mais il n'en avait cure. Un dernier coup de rein et il la laissa se retirer. Elle se jeta en arrière, toussant comme jamais. Son corps se contractait de douleur. Ce fou l'avait presque tué ! Et alors qu'elle revenait difficilement à la vie, elle ne l'entendit pas se lever et se placer derrière elle.

Lucius le vit et dut une nouvelle fois se retenir. Car il savait bien ce qui allait se passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et souleva sa robe. La culotte se déchira aisément et il dirigea son pénis à l'entrée de Hermione. Celle-ci d'ailleurs commença à réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle allait se faire violer. Elle tenta la fuite, mais fut retenu sur place. Il se pencha sur elle, collant son torse à son dos.

– J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais te déchirer et prendre mon pied en toi, ma petite sorcière. C'est parti, finit-il par dire avant de donner un puissant coup de rein qui brisa l'hymen de la Serpentard.

Elle poussa un hurlement. Elle ne tentait même pas de retenir sa douleur. Le sorcier n'attendit pas qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion nouvelle et enchaîna les va-et-viens, impitoyablement. Lucius serrait les poings si forts que du sang en coula. Il la voyait s'accrocher désespérément au tapis, souffrant plus que de raison. Il assistait à un viol et sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus manger avant un moment sans vomir.

Cela dura quelques minutes. Mais les minutes furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elle sentait son intérieur brûler, son corps déchiré. Elle n'avait aucun répit. L'odeur du sang et du sexe se mêlèrent et se diffusèrent dans la pièce. Hermione s'accrochait au tapis, comme à une bouée lors d'une noyade. Il la fit plusieurs fois se cambrer, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Elle priait pour que cela cesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentit sa poigne se faire plus forte et comprit que la fin approchait. Mais une autre réalité la frappa. Il allait venir en elle ! Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire quelque chose, qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud arriver.

Il avait éjaculé.

Il se vida totalement en elle, poussa un dernier râle satisfait et la lâcha. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Elle tremblait et ne se releva pas. Elle se noyait dans la honte, la douleur et le désespoir.

Lucius était immobile, le regard dur. Il avait tellement envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlever de cet endroit. L'arracher des griffes de ce monstre ! Mais il était totalement impuissant.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui, portant toujours une chemise luxueuse et le sexe à semi dressé. Il dégageait un charme fou, souriant de plaisir. Il s'approcha du blond, tel un serpent ferrant sa proie. Lucius ne bougea pas, le laissant faire. Les pas étaient agiles et fluides. Il se plaça derrière lui, sentant son parfum directement à sa nuque.

– Tu as changé de parfum pour l'occasion, Lucius ?

– Choix de mon père, précisa-t-il, imperturbable alors qu'il sentait les mains du plus âgé glisser sur ses épaules tendues.

– Vraiment ?

Le Serpentard le sentit se coller à lui. Son bassin s'imbriquait au sien. Il eut un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout son être lui hurlait de se retourner et le tuer.

– N'est-elle pas magnifique ainsi ? Continua-t-il tout en désignant le corps presque inanimé de la jeune fille.

Lucius préféra ne rien dire, prenant le risque de le contrarier. Voldemort sourit en constatant son silence. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Il la connaissait déjà. Il s'approcha encore plus à lui, sentant les muscles du dernier se contracter sous l'horreur de la situation. Il le savait et adorait en abuser.

– Peux-tu imaginer combien elle était serrée ? C'était un tel délice, une telle jouissance de sentir ses chaires se resserrer sur ma verge. Son corps qui se tendait contre mon bassin. Ses délicieuses fesses qui remuaient à chacun de mes coups. J'en bande de nouveau rien que d'y penser.

Et cela, le blond pouvait le confirmer. Il sentait son sexe durcit contre sa chute de rein. Il resta pourtant aussi immobile que possible. Mais ses mains saignaient de plus en plus. Elles représentaient toute la haine qu'il accumulait.

– C'était si bon que je ne peux décidément pas la garder pour moi seul, lui confia-t-il.

Malfoy en sursauta presque. Que voulait-il dire ? Il sentit les mains se poser sur son dos et le pousser sans brusquerie vers Hermione. Il l'emmena jusqu'à elle. Il se pencha sur elle et la mis sur le dos, écarta ses jambes et exposa l'intimité de la sorcière. Le sang pur sentait son corps réagir. Aussi dégoutté qu'il était, il avait le corps de son fantasme, exposé devant lui. Ouverte. Mais lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à son visage, il n'en vit qu'un visage ravagé par les larmes, les lèvres blessées. Certainement qu'elle se les était mordu pour s'empêcher de trop crier. Mais surtout, ce regard. Un regard sans vie, défait de toute émotion : une poupée.

Elle était comme déconnectée. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard acier de son camarade, une étincelle en brilla. Elle le reconnaissait et réagissait à sa présence.

– Regarde, jeune Malfoy. Regarde combien elle est belle, continua le mage tout en passant sa main sur les seins à présent exposés de Hermione.

Il attrapa le bras du plus jeune et le tira jusqu'à elle, le plaçant entre ses jambes.

– Fais-toi plaisir Lucius. Cela sera mon cadeau de mariage, légèrement en avance, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Lucius eut un autre frisson. Il lui montrait clairement son autorité et son pouvoir. Si il la touchait, c'était uniquement parce qu'IL lui permettait. D'un informulé, le mage noir fit disparaître le reste de vêtements qu'ils avaient, les rendant aussi nue qu'à leur naissance. Lucius avait à présent son sexe près de celui de la jeune Tolstoï. Il le sentait chaud et humide. Il serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il oser ressentir du plaisir dans cette situation ?

Il se haïssait.

– Prends-la, lui ordonna-t-il soudainement d'une voix ferme.

Le blond ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard qui, lui faisait comprendre silencieusement qu'elle acceptait ce qui allait se passer. Elle connaissait sa position. Mais pour autant, elle ne se réjouissait pas de ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait le vagin déchiré, brûlé et douloureux. Elle n'imaginait pas subir un nouvel ébat. Et pourtant…elle le devrait. Alors, pris d'un élan incontrôlable, Lucius jeta sa bouche à la sienne et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion.

Voldemort ne souriait plus autant. Il semblait prendre sur lui. Les mains du serpentard dérivèrent jusqu'aux seins qu'il pinça. Il laissa une traînée de son sang sur sa peau, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Hermione eut un frisson qui la surprit. Une autre main fila jusqu'à sa cuisse, la caressant, la griffant légèrement. Elle ressentait de légers chocs électriques.

Qu'était-ce que cela ?!

La main glissa finalement jusqu'à son entrejambe et un doigt s'y infiltra délicatement. Elle grogna, n'appréciant pas l'intrusion et pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait pensé. Et alors qu'elle commençait presque à trouver cela agréable, la voix sombre du mage frappa.

– Lucius, elle est plus que prête à te recevoir. Mon cadeau a un temps limité. Je te conseille de rapidement passer à l'acte, ou je prends ta place entre ses jambes, prévint-il.

Hermione se tendit à l'idée et le blond se mit à lui mordre la lèvre, réussissant ainsi à accéder à sa langue. Il faisait tout pour accaparer toute son attention et lui faire oublier, rien que pour quelque minutes, cette horrible situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il l'occupa donc ainsi, ravissant ses lèvres tout en continuant à titiller ses tétons dressés.

Il retira son doigt et se plaça. Il y entra délicatement, sentant le visage de Hermione se crisper. Aussi doux soit-il, il ne pouvait pas empêcher la douleur résultant des ravages commis par le mage. Mais il fut le plus doux possible, tentant de rendre ça agréable pour elle. Il tentait de stimuler tous les points sensibles potentiels. Il changeait d'angles, faisant remonter ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Il relâcha ses lèvres et se dressa, continuant ses va-et-viens. Hermione gémissait, tremblait, transpirait et criait. Elle était tiraillée entre la douleur et le plaisir. Lucius lui, n'était qu'une boule de plaisir. Son corps était comme devenu sensible à son contact. Il se contrôlait difficilement mais devait aller doucement pour elle.

Il poussa un gémissement, fermant brièvement ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba sur le sexe tendu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci le regardait avec luxure, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, la tête penchée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les caressant du bout des doigts.

– Suce-moi Lucius, imposa-t-il tout en collant presque son gland humide à sa joue.

Cette phrase lui renvoya le souvenir du jour où il s'était mis à ses genoux afin de répondre à son désir. La honte l'accabla encore et pourtant, il dut s'y résoudre. Il ouvrit donc la bouche, laissant le champ libre pour le mage qui ne perdit pas de temps et fondit dans l'ouverture. Sa tête fut pour lui aussi agrippée et pourtant, il lui laissa imposer son rythme, ne donnant que de légers coups de reins. Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux, et cela tout en regardant Hermione qui lâchait encore une larme à cette vision.

C'était un monstre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne dans un râle étouffé. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le sorcier qui continua à ravir sa bouche. Il comptait bien le marquer comme sien. Aussi fou que cela puisse être, Voldemort avait une obsession pour Hermione mais ressentait un plaisir malsain à posséder Lucius. Il était jeune, beau, fier et surtout, enviait ce qu'il possédait. Quoi de mieux que lui montrer qu'en plus de ne pas avoir ce qui lui appartenait, que lui-même était une de ses possessions.

Hermione était son trophée et Lucius une de ses médailles.

Il vint dans un grognement bestial.

– Avale, lâcha-t-il sans hésiter, prenant de court le blond qui s'étouffa presque dans sa semence.

Hermione sentait les mains du blond se crisper sur ses cuisses. Elle compatissait et posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de soutien. Lucius avala tant bien que mal et respira de nouveau lorsqu'il retira son membre. Voldemort lui attrapa son menton et essuya de son pouce le reste de sperme qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

– Si magnifique, commenta-t-il à son encontre. »

Plus d'un se serait senti fier de cette remarque mais lui n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui cracher à la figure ce liquide gluant.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis, et Hermione était allongée sur le sol, gisant presque morte dans sa cellule. Son corps n'était que douleur et horreurs. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois il l'avait violé mais c'était bien trop. Elle tenait difficilement debout et ne prenait donc même plus la peine de tenter de se redresser. Il faisait froid dans les cellules et pourtant, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était comme déconnectée. Elle n'était que gémissements et plaintes. Ses yeux à demi clos, elle fixait le sol en pierre sans réellement le regarder. Son regard était vide. On aurait pu la prendre pour un cadavre attendant que l'on brûle.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer vivre autant de douleur et réussir à être toujours en vie.

Néanmoins, la mort lui paraissait bien douce et tentante. Bien plus intéressante que ce que la vie lui accordait. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle réalisait très bien qu'il était quasi impossible qu'elle soit sauvée alors, à quoi bon ?

Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement se laisser aller, et juste dormir ?

Dormir et oublier.

Son regard tomba néanmoins sur le bracelet doré qui lui entourait une grosse partie de son poignée. Et malgré elle, les souvenirs refirent surface.

 **FLASH BACK:**

Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de chaire déchiré et suintant. Le sang coulait entre ses jambes. Elle était épuisée. Après la honte affligée avec Lucius, il avait fait partir le blond et l'avait regardé un long moment. Il se délectait de la voir ainsi.

Elle était restée au sol, quelques larmes silencieuses s'échappant de ses yeux morts d'émotions. Seul un profond désespoir semblait l'animer. Il l'avait alors levé de force et l'avait une nouvelle fois attaché à des menottes au mur, l'obligeant à rester debout.

Il put apprécier ses formes, qu'il toucha sans cesse. Il la mordit, la lécha et la huma. Elle ne se débattait pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force et puis _A quoi bon ?_ Elle avait alors senti son corps ravagé par le mage qui se délectait d'elle.

Il remonta pourtant un moment à son visage. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Tenta en tout cas de capter son attention. Mais rien à faire. Elle avait le regard dans le vide. Il lui attrapa brutalement le visage.

« – Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Elle n'en fit rien.

La colère gronda et l'air de la pièce s'alourdit.

– Je t'ai dis de me regarder !

Mais il n'obtient rien de plus. Sauf ces quelques mots

– Vous avez mon corps. Mais n'espérez rien obtenir de plus de ma part, _mon Seigneur_ , rétorqua-t-elle en finissant en Fourchelangue, tout en croisant finalement son regard.

Aussi fou cela soit-il, elle avait toujours assez de hargne pour lui accorder un regard méprisant et arrogant. Ce même regard qui brûla le mage de l'intérieur. Il était aussi furieux qu'excité par son esprit indestructible. Mais elle détourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux et replongea dans un mutisme insupportable pour Voldemort.

Pourtant, un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

– Tu te trompes si tu penses pouvoir m'ignorer, commença-t-il. Voldemort obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, précisa-t-il avant de lui passer un bracelet au poignet.

Intriguée par le contact froid du bijoux, elle le regarda. Qu'avait encore inventé cet esprit malade ? Le bracelet était une manchette en or constituée de fines et multiples tiges qui semblaient emprisonner son poignet. Le mage se mit à le caresser sans lâcher le regard gris de la sorcière.

– Tu vas adorer mon cadeau, j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il avec confiance.

Hermione donna de nouveau un regard, presque las à son poignée. Que pouvait-il bien faire de pire ? Elle n'y croyait pas et semblait même ennuyée. Néanmoins, il jubilait bien trop. Il approcha sa bouche à son oreille et lui révéla son cadeau.

– Ce bracelet est un Cabci, j'imagine que tu en as déjà entendu parler. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une Lady cultivée.

Elle ne prêta presque pas attention à ses dires et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher dans ses souvenirs. Cabci…Elle avait lu ce mot quelque part. Un rapport avec l'Asie. Oui, un roman qu'elle avait lu. Le Cabci avait été mis au poignet d'une jeune noble afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir avec son bien aimé. Elle...Elle avait été tenu prisonnière par ce bracelet.

Le regard de Hermione s'écarquilla. Cela ne se pouvait pas… !

– Tu sembles comprendre mais laisse-moi te confirmer certains doutes. Ce n'est pas une fiction. Le Cabci existe bien et cela depuis des siècles. Les sorciers asiatiques ne supportant plus de voir leur progénitures se détourner de leurs mariages politiques, ils ont mis au point un bijou contrôlant les sentiments du porteur : le Cabci.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus. Mais son souhait fut ignoré et le sorcier continua de révéler son destin.

– Le porteur tombe amoureux de la personne le lui ayant passé autour du poignet. Des sentiments de plus en plus forts vont se développer, et cela, même si la conscience du porteur lui hurle que c'est faux. Il devient fou, partagé entre ses sentiments incontrôlables et son esprit qui sait que ce n'est qu'un mensonge, ajouta-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois le menton et fit croiser leur regard.

– Tu vas m'aimer Yulia, et cela d'un amour passionnel. Chaque jour, ton cœur va être troublé par ma proximité et douloureux par mon absence. Chaque jour tu sentiras ton âme s'attacher à moi. Tu voudras toucher mon corps et tu me supplieras de te prendre. Tu me supplieras de te regarder, toucher et t'embrasser. Tu ne pourras plus vivre sans moi. Et chaque jour, ton esprit rebelle, cette haine que tu sembles nourrir pour moi, te hurlera d'arrêter. Mais tu ne pourras pas. Cela sera plus fort que toi. Et tu resteras éternellement prisonnière de cet amour pour moi, lui déclara-t-il d'une voix triomphante à son oreille.

La tête lui tourna. Elle réalisait la portée de ses paroles. Et un feu s'alluma en elle. Elle se redressa, le regard brillant de défiance.

– C'est impossible ! Je ne vous aimerais jamais ! Autant me demander de coucher avec un détraqueur et y prendre du plaisir ! Vous êtes totalement méprisable ! Vous ne respectez absolument rien, un véritable déchet humain ! Déclara-t-elle furieusement.

Sa première réaction aurait été de la torturer pour ces mots mais tout de suite, il n'en tirait que plus d'excitation à la voir gronder de désespoir. Il savait que ce n'était que des mots pour l'énerver. Mais la savoir aussi atteinte et fragile ne le faisait que sourire. Ce qu'il fit, ce qui stoppa Hermione dans ses mots tranchants.

Elle blanchit, comme il était humainement encore possible, et sentit ses épaules devenir lourdes. Le poids de la fatalité qui se déversait sur elle.

Alors était-ce ça, sa vie ?

Pleurer d'amour pour un monstre ?

Elle compara bêtement sa situation à celle du film de _La belle et la bête_ sauf qu'au contraire de la protagoniste, elle faisait face à un monstre laid à l'intérieur et que son amour pour les livres ne risquait pas d'y faire grand-chose. La pensée la traversa et sans prévenir, se mit à rire soudainement comme une folle. Elle se fit encore plus saigner, son corps se contractant sous cette expression de folie.

Le mage en souleva un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel tournant. Elle riait, la tête penchée vers le sol, les épaules tressautant fortement. Elle releva soudainement la tête, ses pupilles dilatées.

– _Très bien Voldemort. Vivons ensemble, marions-nous et filons le grand amour au milieu des cadavres. Offrez-moi des colliers de crânes et des robes faites de la peau de vos victimes. Baisez-moi couvert du sang de milliers d'innocents et_ _faisons des dizaines de mini héritiers aussi tarés que leur père. Jurez-moi un amour éternel dont je ne pourrais pas échapper et repaissez-vous de mon corps jusqu'à ce que la folie nous sépare,_ déballa-t-elle d'une traite.

L'héritier de Serpentard en fut presque choqué. Elle avait totalement perdu la raison. Une nouvelle facette d'elle, qu'il allait prendre plaisir à découvrir. Il se colla de nouveau à elle et plaqua impérieusement sa bouche à la sienne.

– Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, _alors allons-y_ , répondit-il avant de l'asséner de baisers interminables. »

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

A la suite de ces baisers, elle avait été violé sans cesse. Plus un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle se laissait faire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans sa cellule. Il s'était enfermé ces derniers jours avec elle dans ses appartements et n'en était plus ressorti. Elle pouvait presque remercier le mangemort les ayant interrompus.

Une affaire urgente, avait-il précisé avant de se prendre un _Doloris_ mordant.

Le message avait suffi à le faire se retirer d'elle et ordonner au serviteur de la ramener à sa cellule.

Une aubaine pour elle.

Elle espérait que ce calme durerait plus longtemps.

* * *

« – J'espère pour toi Orion, que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger, demanda furieusement le mage noir.

Le fameux Orion resta aussi droit qu'il le put et garda constance devant cette colère palpable.

– En effet, maître. J'ai été contacté par la Lady Dumbledore.

Ce nom anima le regard colérique de Voldemort. Intéressant ! Elle passait à l'action.

– Vraiment ? Et, que souhaitait-elle ?

– Elle souhaite vous rencontrer, maître.

Le Seigneur s'esclaffa sans retenu. C'était réellement jouissif.

– Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

– Que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre et que je vous transmettrai le message. Elle m'a précisé qu'elle vous laissait le choix du lieu de rencontre, ajouta-t-il d'une traite.

Il sentait son cœur plus léger. Il avait transmis le message. Restait maintenant à voir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Son maître ricana. Il semblait ravi par la nouvelle.

– Voilà de bien bonnes nouvelles que tu m'apportes là, mon cher Orion. Cette femme est réellement intéressante. Toutes les femmes de cette famille le sont, apparemment, fit-il la réflexion plus pour lui-même.

Il se mit à réfléchir, le sourire toujours grand. Le mangemort ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu aussi enjoué.

– Comment la connais-tu ?

La question le prit de court.

– Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une de ses réceptions. Elle prend plaisir à inviter des personnes de toutes horizons le temps d'une soirée.

– Et, comment connaît-elle ton allégeance envers moi ?

– L'affiliation de ma famille aux magies sombres n'est un secret pour personne. Elle a tenté sa chance et m'a fait cette demande. Je savais que cette proposition pourrait vous plaire, répondit-il.

– Une femme avec une bonne intuition, j'adore. Que penses-tu d'elle ?

– C'est une femme et sorcière brillante, surtout en tenant compte du fait qu'elle n'a récupéré ses pouvoirs que depuis quelques semaines. C'est une réelle prodige. La magie semble lui être totalement naturelle.

– Vraiment ?

Voldemort en haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Il brûlait de la rencontrer. Et puis, quoi de mieux que d'exhiber son trophée de chasse ?

– Très bien. Transmets-lui un message de ma part. Dis-lui de se rendre devant le café du _Balais fourchu_ dans une heure. Abraxas l'y attendra afin de l'amener ici.

Le Lord Black ressentit un frisson le traverser. Il allait réellement la laisser venir jusqu'au manoir.

– Bien maître.

– Tu peux te retirer, lui indiqua-t-il avant de faire appel à son bras droit. »

Orion fit une courbette basse et transplana.

* * *

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte du manoir des Dumbledore et frappa. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la Lady, la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut ceci :

« – Cela a fonctionné !

Les yeux de la sorcière s'illuminèrent et elle invita le Lord à s'asseoir face à elle. Elle lui prit ses mains et les serra avec douceur.

– Je ne saurais pas comment exprimer toute ma reconnaissance. Mais sachez que votre acte va sauver la vie de Yulia, lui confia-t-elle avec émotion.

Il en ressentit son cœur palpiter. Tant de reconnaissance était lourd à réceptionner, surtout si on n'y était pas habitué.

– Que Merlin vous entende, ajouta-t-il, en ne retirant pas ses mains. »

Henriette sourit.

Ils pouvaient passer à la suite de leur plan.

* * *

Lucius croisa son père qui semblait être pressé.

« – Père, où allez-vous ?

– Je dois aller récupérer la nouvelle invitée du maître.

– Nouvelle invitée ?

Son père s'approcha et baissa quelque peu le ton, imposant un esprit de confidence.

– Henriette Dumbledore, dévoila-t-il avant de partir au pas de course. »

Le jeune ne se retint pas de montrer sa surprise.

Elle avait réussi…

Il était stupéfait que le plan ait fonctionné !

Il avait lui-même une mission à accomplir. Il n'avait pas chaumé pendant ce séjour prolongé. Le maître tenait à ce qu'il reste à portée de main afin de montrer ses ébats affreux à tout moment. Il avait du voir sa bien-aimée se faire violer de nombreuses fois. Il n'avait pas pu la toucher. Uniquement regarder et « apprécier » comme lui disait le mage.

Lorsqu'il ne vivait pas ce cauchemar, il s'acharnait à mettre en place la suite de leur plan. Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par Voldemort, il s'était empressé de prévenir Henriette. Celle-ci lui avait donc fait part de la suite de son plan.

C'était totalement fou mais n'était-ce pas justement la raison pour laquelle cela pourrait fonctionner ?

Il avait mis en place dans tout le manoir ce que la Lady lui avait transmis. Il doutait du bon fonctionnement du matériel moldu mais ne souhaitait pas y penser. Leur plan en dépendait.

Et aujourd'hui, Henriette allait venir au manoir.

Le cauchemar allait toucher à sa fin. Il en frissonnait d'avance.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors une petite idée sur le plan à venir? ;)**


	27. 26: Sang-tiède

**Reponse review :**

 **( Manon )** Merci d'être toujours présente à l'appel pour lire et suivre cette fanfiction. Cela me touche ( surtout après ma longue absence!)

 **( Love the Original Family )** Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas et lire ta review au réveil fais réellement plaisir ! En effet, Voldemort ne ressent pas à proprement parler de l'amour mais est totalement obsédé par elle. Une femme telle que la dernière héritière des Tolstoï ne peut que être à son bras ( et dans son lit…) . Pour les autres personnages, j'adore la version de Lucius que j'exploite. C'est toujours un personnage que j'apprécie particulièrement et je suis contente qu'il te plaise ainsi ! =) En espérant que tu continueras à suivre la fanfic. N'hésite pas à faire part de ton avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif ! Bonne journée à toi.

 **( nanalou )** Un réel plaisir de relire tes reviews. Oui en effet, je me suis longtemps absentée. Les idées étaient là mais la forme ne suivait pas hahah x) L'idée du Cabci me vient d'une série asiatique que j'ai vu récemment, peut-être que tu connais c'est Korean Odyssey. J'ai adoré l'idée et j'ai réussi à l'inclure à ma sauce dans la fanfic. Rassure-toi, j'ai déjà pensé à tout pour Hermione et ce problème. Pas facile pour elle, voire même horrible mais j'avoue que dans cette fanfic, Hermione en voit de toutes les couleurs XD HAHAH oui, Lucius aussi en bave pas mal mais c'est bien pour développer l'aspect du personnage. J'estime qu'on en avait besoin. Et bien sûr, Severus manque pas mal à l'appel en ce moment, je vais trouver un moyen d'en parler de nouveau car, moi aussi, il me manque beaucoup. En tout cas, merci pour cette review cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir de si longs commentaires :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Sang-tiède**

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre : Il avait mis en place dans tout le manoir ce que la Lady lui avait transmis. Il doutait du bon fonctionnement du matériel moldu mais ne souhaitait pas y penser. Leur plan en dépendait._

 _Et aujourd'hui, Henriette allait venir au manoir._

 _Le cauchemar allait toucher à sa fin. Il en frissonnait d'avance._

* * *

Le tissus pourpre flottait à chacun de ses pas. On sentait dans sa démarche soutenue, quelques perturbations. Comme des petits décalages ou arrêts. Légers, mais présents. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue, les sorciers et sorcières s'écartant à son passage. Mais cela, elle avait l'habitude.

La Gazette des Sorciers sortait un article par semaine sur elle, au moins. La " célébrité " hein ? Rien de bien méchant, se fit-elle la réflexion alors qu'elle arrivait devant le _Balais fourchu_. Elle y détecta immédiatement son rendez-vous du moment. Il était assis au bar, semblant partager quelques mondanités avec le propriétaire.

Prise d'un vent de folie, elle s'approcha discrètement et posa sur les oreilles du blond, ce qu'elle portait. Celui-ci se gela sur place et tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle ricana. Son expression blanchâtre était hilarante.

Elle le lui retira et s'enleva ses lunettes de soleil rondes.

« – Bonjour Sir Malfoy, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, introduisit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Le sorcier la dévisageait presque. Cette femme était toujours aussi loufoque mais la prestance qu'elle dégageait était plus forte que tout.

– Lady Dumbledore, ravi de vous revoir. Rassurez-vous, c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative d'arriver en avance.

– Vous m'en voyez soulagée.

Il observa d'un œil retors, ce qu'elle portait au cou. C'était un objet pouvant être porté comme, collier apparemment mais dont les deux embouts finissaient par une forme circulaire. Du son en sortait, ça il en était sûr pour l'avoir entendu de ses oreilles. Henriette le comprit et lui accorda une œillade taquine.

– Vous vous demandez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sembla offusqué de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'était d'origine moldu. Elle et ses loufoqueries moldus.

– Je trouve cet objet assez...inhabituel, précisa-t-il, en choisissant bien ses mots.

Henriette eut envie de pouffer mais garda cela au fond d'elle. Ce côté pincé qu'elle retrouvait chez Lucius venait bel et bien de son père.

– Inhabituel chez nous mais du côté moldu, c'est devenu commun. Un véritable petit bijou de technologie. Cela sert à pouvoir écouter de la musique n'importe où, l'informa-t-elle.

– Hmm, ces moldus ont bien du temps à perdre, fit-il la réflexion.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et fit disparaître le lecteur cd d'un claquement de doigt. Orion avait raison, la magie lui était totalement naturelle. Elle ne se servait même pas de sa baguette.

– J'imagine mon cher, que nous n'avons pas le temps de boire un verre en tête à tête, me trompe-je ?

– Non en effet. Nous sommes attendus.

– Parfait. »

Il lui tendit son bras et lorsqu'elle le prit, ils transplanèrent d'une traite sous les yeux du propriétaire.

* * *

Allongée dans la cellule froide, la folie gagna la jeune fille qui se mit à rire toute seule. Son corps sursautait à chaque élan d'euphorie. Elle s'attrapa les cheveux et se mit à les serrer, tirant dessus. Une douleur qu'elle s'infligeait inconsciemment afin de ne pas totalement sombrer.

Elle hurla, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. C'était un hurlement plaintif, sortant de ses tripes. Tout à coup, plus rien. Elle relâcha une nouvelle fois son corps, ses mains retrouvant le contact de la pierre froide. C'était comme des spasmes de folie qui surgissaient de nulle part. Alors déconnectée de la réalité, elle ne sentit même pas la peau écailleuse glisser sur elle.

Face à elle, se trouvait un serpent entièrement noir, dont les écailles brillaient magnifiquement. Ses yeux étaient tels deux rubis rouges sang qui la sondaient.

« – _Impertinente humaine, que penses-tu faire là, hurlant pour que la faucheuse emporte ton âme, alors que tu as une dette à payer ?_ Se mit à siffler sans pitié le serpent sombre.

Elle ne réagit pas. Peut-être même ne l'avait-elle pas entendu. Le serpent perdit patience et se pencha. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

– _Réveille-toi, mortelle !_

Les yeux de Yulia retrouvèrent cette étincelle de vie. Ses paupières clignèrent à plusieurs reprises. Le retour à la réalité était dur. Le serpent s'écarta et se dressa, haut et fier. Hermione se rendit compte de sa présence et l'observa avec émerveillement. C'était un serpent magnifique. Elle sentait son aura majestueuse emplir la cellule.

– _Je n'accepterais pas ton âme tant que tu n'auras pas payé ta dette,_ reprit-il fermement.

– _Grand Maître Serpent…_ , souffla, surprise la sorcière. _Que faites-vous là ? Et comment… ?_

– _Ces questions sont inutiles. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est me rapporter l'âme de cette ignominie,_ la gronda-t-il furieusement.

Elle baissa la tête, lui montrant son respect et sa honte. Elle était loin, en effet, d'avoir accompli sa part du marché. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs plus pouvoir faire grand-chose.

– _Pardonnez-moi, je suis faible. Je ne peux plus…,_ confia-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Le serpent lui fit redresser la tête du bout de sa queue.

– _Redresse la tête, jeune Tolstoï. Je_ _ne t'ai pas choisi pour rien. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et tu le feras,_ assura-t-il avant que le cliquetis significatif de la serrure retentisse. _Lève-toi, sorcière et accomplis ton devoir._

Une nouvelle force gronda en elle. Peut-être une forme d'espoir qui emplissait son cœur. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle se releva, les jambes tremblotantes et le serpent admira, sans l'avouer, sa détermination retrouvée. Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux et traversa le long couloir de cellules. Elle s'étonnait de ne trouver aucuns gardes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque leurs corps, au sol, sans conscience.

– _Je me suis assuré que le chemin soit libre._

– _Vous les avez tués ?_

– _Penses-tu sincèrement que si je pouvais ôter la vie d'un mortel, je n'aurais pas tué cette vermine moi-même ? Non, je peux blesser ou neutraliser mais pas tuer._

Hermioen garda l'information dans un coin de sa tête et réfléchit à toute allure.

– _Pourriez-vous vérifier le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Voldemort ?_

– _Pourquoi souhaites-tu t'y rendre ?_

– _L'âme de Zénia s'y trouve._

Le serpent se figea, et ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Il se mit à suivre les indications de la sorcière et s'assura que la voie soit dégagée. Mais alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, il tomba sur un petit serpent blanc qui se mit à crier. Il donnait l'alerte d'intrusion. Le gardien se dressa, surplombant le petit être .

– _Comment oses-tu, défier celui qui est ton père absolu, petit impertinent ?_

L'impertinent en question se ratatina sur place.

– _Grand Maître, veuillez me pardonner. Je ne savais pas…,_ tenta-t-il vainement de se justifier.

– _Silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un sifflement sortir de ta bouche. Tu ne diras pas à ton Maître notre présence. Tu ne diras rien, maintenant va !_ Le somma-t-il impérieusement.

Le petit serpent partit à vive allure, sans poser de question. Un dernier regard impérieux dans sa direction et lui-même partit rapidement rejoindre la sorcière. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Ils arrivèrent sans trop de mal aux appartements de Voldemort. Le Grand Serpent la fera se stopper devant la porte.

– _Elle est emplie de magie. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas confiance,_ fit-il la réflexion avant de fixer la porte qui s'ouvrit finalement devant lui. _Comme si une magie pareille pouvait me résister._

Ils entrèrent et Hermione sentit un espoir fondre sur elle. Elle souleva sa cheville et la lui montra.

– _Pouvez-vous également faire quelque chose à propos de ceci ?_

Le gardien inspecta la menotte.

– _Non. La magie de cet objet est reliée à quelqu'un. Il faudrait briser le flux magique de cette personne afin d'en briser les effets._

– _Et pour ceci ?!_ Tenta-t-elle en lui montrant le bracelet.

– _Cel_ _le là_ _non plus. C'est une magie ignoble qui lie ton âme à une autre. Seule cette personne a le moindre pouvoir dessus,_ répondit-il en claquement la mâchoire furieusement.

Hermione soupira. Au moins ils allaient retrouver Zénia ! Elle se mit à chercher de partout et arriva jusqu'à une seconde pièce faisant office de bureau. Elle y trouva le collier posé sur le bois vernis. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher.

– _Je ne peux pas le toucher. Pouvez-vous la libérer de cette prison ?_

Il se mit à frôler le bijou à plusieurs reprises.

– _Non, seul cette vermine le peut._

Grindelwald… Elle vit le gardien prendre le collier et le coincer dans un de ses crocs.

– _Nous allons le trouver et lui faire ouvrir la prison avant de le tuer. Pour l'instant, je peux apaiser les douleurs de son âme en la gardant contre moi,_ expliqua-t-il. »

La serpentard fut soulagée. Zénia avait tant souffert… Et alors qu'ils allaient partir, un objet capta son attention sur le bureau.

Par Merlin ! Mais c'était la bague ! Elle était posée sur un coussin en velours bleu. Elle ne croyait pas en sa chance qui semblait l'avoir abandonnée depuis bien longtemps. L'arrivée du Gardien marquait le début d'un tournant ? Elle attrapa la bague et la passa au doigt, faute d'avoir des poches dans ce qui lui restait de sa robe.

Un frisson la traversa soudainement. Elle ressentait un appel. Elle était attirée par une boite qu'elle ouvrit. Elle y trouva sa baguette. Celle-ci avait senti la présence de sa maîtresse et l'avait désespéramment appelé. Elle la pris avec émotion et même la douleur qui en découla de la menotte, ne lui retira pas son sourire.

Oui, la chance avait tourné !

* * *

Un plop retentit dans la grande salle du manoir. Voldemort, assis sur son trône n'en manqua pas une miette. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents, et étaient impatients d'assister à ce qui allait suivre. Abraxas s'agenouilla immédiatement à son arrivée alors qu'Henriette restera droite. Elle lui accorda une magnifique révérence.

« – Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, Lord...Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

L'effroi se répandit dans la salle. Comment osait-elle ?!

Mais leur Maître ne s'en formalisa pas. Il émit même un petit ricanement. Il reconnaissait cette classe mordante si particulière. Il aimait tant briser ces personnes et les faire ramper.

– Voldemort ira très bien, Lady Dumbledore, l'informa-t-il.

– Lord Voldemort, merci de me recevoir.

Les Mangemorts se tendirent. Elle usait de ce nom sans aucune réticence ou peur. Etait-elle si inconsciente ?

Elle s'avança vers le trône du mage noir et la magie se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, soulevant légèrement sa robe.

– Est-ce ainsi que vous recevez une invitée ? Vous la dévisagez du haut de votre trône, sans même lui offrir un siège ou une tasse de thé ? l'accusa-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, un fauteuil apparut derrière elle, sur lequel elle s'installa, ainsi que deux tasses. Une dans ses mains et une autre directement dans les mains de Voldemort. Une théière flotta et se mit à les servir.

Impressionnant…

Elle ne sortait à aucun moment sa baguette. Le mage se mit soudainement à rire alors qu'il la voyait prendre une gorgée de son thé.

– Réellement fascinant. Est-ce que toutes les femmes de cette famille sont aussi extraordinaires ?

– Vous me flattez. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cela.

Il continua à ricaner et se mit même à boire le thé.

C'était une scène totalement irréaliste. Après un temps silencieux, le mage se lança.

– J'ai cru comprendre ma chère, que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi. Quelle en est la raison ?

– En effet. Je n'ai guère apprécié votre intervention en ma demeure. Mes réceptions sont totalement neutres et ouvertes aux débats. C'est un lieu de paix et d'échanges. L'attaquer revient à m'attaquer. J'ajouterai à cela, qu'en plus d'avoir injustement tué des sorciers qui étaient mes invités, vous maintenez prisonnière une de mes amies. Je vous serais gré de reconsidérer cette situation et la libérer.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. N'avait-elle donc aucune peur ?!

– Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez faire de moi votre ennemie, reprit-elle calmement. Si vous pensez que la famille Malfoy a du pouvoir en ce bas monde, alors dites-vous bien mon cher, qu'ils font pâle figure face à moi. La famille Jean a longtemps dominé le monde politique moldu et s'est déjà largement imposé chez les sorciers. Alors ajoutez mon pouvoir nouvellement acquis par mon père et vous vous ferez une bonne idée de la portée de mes paroles.

Voldemort resta silencieux mais donna un regard vers son bras droit qui avait totalement blanchis à ses paroles. Paroles totalement justes, à sa grande honte. Le mage inspecta son invitée. Elle était totalement droite, avec un aplomb effrayant. Alors voilà ce qu'était la Lady Dumbledore, la fameuse _Femme de Fer._

Intéressant.

Mais agaçant.

Pour qui se prenait-elle pour le menacer ainsi ? Pourtant, il garda son calme, laissant juste l'aura de sa colère se déverser dans la pièce. Ses suivants se tendirent, terrorisés. Henriette ne fit qu'en soulever un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Lucius qui se trouvait aux côtés de son père, était tout bonnement impressionné. Elle était juste incroyable !

– Je vois. Et pourquoi devrais-je la libérer ? Que me proposez-vous en échange ?

Elle posa sa tasse et amena une main à son menton, se le grattant.

– Hmm...laissez-moi réfléchir… Ma promesse de ne pas prêter main forte à mon père pour vous exterminer ne suffit pas ?

La mâchoire de l'héritier de Serpentard se contracta.

– Une bien intéressante proposition, répondit-il avant de claquer des doigts.

Un mangemort arriva à toute allure à ses côtés.

– Va chercher le cadeau que j'ai prévu pour notre invitée, lui ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'engagea dans les couloirs du manoir.

– Vous allez adorer, assura-t-il tout en reprenant une gorgée de ce thé délicieux. »

* * *

Elle faisait face à Grindelwald à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

« – Quelle heureuse surprise que tu me fais là, mon petit chat. Tu es venu finir ce que tu avais commencé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme comme la dernière fois. Cela devait être un acte franc et sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans la cellule. Le Grand Serpent en fit de même et se mit devant elle, empêchant le mage de s'approcher. Celui-ci le regarda et se mit à rire.

– Mais ne serait-ce pas notre Maître Grand Serpent ? C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il tout en faisant une courbette exagérée.

Le gardien se dressa et lui montra ses crocs tranchants, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– **Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, être répugnant ?! Je vais récupérer ton âme et te torturer pour l'éternité !**

Hermione ne comprit pas un mot de ce que venait de dire le serpent. Elle ne savait pas qu'il utilisait la langue astrale.

– **Allons bon. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma descendante tente de me tuer. C'est le prix à payer pour la rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?** Supposa-t-il en donnant un regard à l'adolescente qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait.

Il s'approcha du serpent, et se mit même à le narguer.

– **Tu ne peux pas me tuer. D'autant plus que tu souhaites que je t'aide avec ceci, n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-il en pointant le collier contenant l'âme de Zénia.

Un sifflement long et strident retentit. Le Gardien perdait patience. Prise de courage, Hermione arracha le collier et le tendit à Grindelwald. Elle ne touchait pas la surface de la cage et se retrouvait soulagée de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur.

– Libérez-la immédiatement ! Elle n'a que trop souffert par votre faute !

Il tendit les mains vers le collier et fit comme un cocon tout autour. Il le couvait presque amoureusement.

– Il est vrai que j'ai passé de nombreuses années avec elle. Elle est ma compagne d'infortune depuis tout ce temps, partagea-t-il comme avec nostalgie.

– Et il est temps que cela cesse ! Imposa-t-elle.

Il lui attribua un regard étrange. Ses yeux dorés brillaient mais ils semblaient moins noyés dans la folie. Il lui attrapa soudainement les mains, et colla son front au sien. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

– Je te laisserais me tuer mais avant, je veux partager ceci avec toi. »

Et alors qu'elle voulut protester, elle ressentit quelque chose traverser son corps. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Elle plongeait dans des souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de Grindelwald.

* * *

Le tourbillon la fit atterrir dans une chambre lumineuse. Elle en reconnaissait une chambre d'enfant. Certainement un bambin par la présence du berceau. Elle s'en approcha par curiosité et tomba sur un nourrisson à la touffe blonde qui gigotait. Elle fut attendrie par ce petit bout de chou et fut transpercé par son regard lingot d'or.

Elle fut absorbée au point de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'arrivée d'une femme qui la traversa totalement. La sensation était assez étrange… Elle fit un pas sur le côté et l'observa. C'était une femme ne devant pas dépasser la vingtaine. Ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivaient aux épaules sur lesquelles ils reposaient. Elle avait un teint ensoleillé et des yeux bleus azurs. Elle portait peu de maquillage mais assez pour la mettre plus en valeur, si c'était possible.

Car cette femme était vraiment belle. Elle dégageait une sensation de pureté, appuyée par ce regard d'une douceur inégalable qu'elle porta à l'enfant. Elle lui caressa le visage et le bébé se mit à babiller, heureux de retrouver sa mère.

« – Bonjour Gellert, mon ange, souffla-t-elle avec amour tout en passant son doigt sur sa joue.

C'était un magnifique tableau.

Mais l'ambiance devint soudainement lourde alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme austère. Gras et large, l'homme faisait bien deux têtes de plus que la mère.

– Eloïse, je pensais avoir été clair ! Ce déchet ne restera pas ici !

Elle se leva et se jeta sur lui, suppliante. Elle semblait faire barrière entre lui et le petit.

– Père, je vous prie de reconsidérer votre décision. C'est votre petit-fils, vous ne pouvez pas le rejeter ainsi !

– Cette ignominie n'est en rien mon petit-fils !

– Il est un miracle, un cadeau fait par la magie même. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre ?!

– Je ne crois pas aux miracles ! Il n'est que le fruit de ta tromperie ! Tu m'as fait honte en reniant tes vœux avec le comte Harchi et il en est la preuve matérielle !

Elle se mit droite, et le défia.

– Je n'ai jamais donné mon consentement à cette union. Vous avez déjà tant de pouvoirs et argent, pourquoi être aussi avare et souhaiter en avoir toujours plus ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est votre avarice qui a tué Mère. Elle était si malheureuse… !

Elle ne put continuer plus longtemps de parler, qu'elle se fit gifler. Elle fut couchée sec au sol. Elle vit bien qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de son fils.

– Ne le touchez pas ! Il n'a rien fait !

– Et il paiera de tes actes inconsidérés. Que Merlin fasse que cela suffise pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Hermione avait le cœur figé. Elle voyait les mains grasses de cet homme s'approcher du corps fragile. Il allait le toucher ! Il allait l'étrangler ! Par Merlin !

Mais tout se stoppa.

L'homme ne pouvait plus bouger. Hermione en comprit rapidement la raison lorsqu'elle vit la fameuse Eloïse, baguette sortie.

Il avait été pétrifié.

Elle se releva et prit son enfant qu'elle entoura dans une couverture. Le père ne pouvait pas s'exprimer mais on comprenait bien par son regard, qu'il l'interdisait formellement de bouger.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui présenta plus proche l'enfant.

– Voici votre petit-fils, votre unique héritier. C'est un enfant merveilleux qui sourit à la vie et qui vous aurait totalement comblé en tant que grand-père. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Je le réalise. Pardonnez-moi, père. »

Elle baissa la tête respectueusement et se releva pour définitivement partir. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, Hermione sentit le tourbillon l'emporter.

* * *

Elle se retrouva dans un théâtre modeste, à la scène propre. Des spots étaient braqués dessus et mettaient en lumière une femme qui se mit à danser tout en modifiant son apparence. Les effluves de magie virevoltaient autour d'elle. Ses vêtements se dématérialisaient et inversement en un rythme impressionnant. Elle devenait autant une grande femme noire aux cheveux crépus tressés, qu'une asiatique de taille moyenne à petite poitrine et aux longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle matérialisait également des pétales de fleurs qui dansaient avec elle.

C'était tout bonnement magique.

Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder le spectacle et remarqua soudainement qu'à côté d'elle, se trouvait un enfant devant avoir cinq ou six ans. Il portait une casquette d'où ressortait de belles boucles blondes comme les blés, ainsi qu'une salopette. Il tapait dans les mains en rythme avec la musique. Lorsqu'elle donna un regard circulaire à la pièce, elle constata le monde présent.

Tous avaient cette étincelle dans les yeux.

Elle comprit que l'enfant devait être Gellert et la danseuse, sa mère.

Le spectacle prit fin et elle vit l'enfant courir rejoindre les coulisses. Ce qu'elle fit à son tour. Gellert se jeta dans les bras de Eloïse qui le réceptionna dans un sourire franc.

« – Tu étais magnifique maman ! Tu m'apprendras ?!

– Bien-sûr mon chéri, lui assura-t-elle tout en le repositionnant sa casquette. »

Elle lui prit la main et ils partirent, sortant par la porte arrière. Ils marchaient tout en chantant. L'enfant y mettait tout son cœur afin de tenir le rythme. Il ne souhaitait pas décevoir sa mère.

Encore une fois, ce beau tableau fut brisé. Trois sorciers les entourèrent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son fils et elle furent attrapés. Elle vit l'un d'eux sortir un couteau qu'il dirigea vers la gorge de l'enfant. L'adrénaline gronda en elle et elle usa de sa magie afin de changer d'apparence. Elle devint plus large et grande, prenant de court le sorcier qui ne réussit pas à la tenir.

Libre, elle se jeta sur celui qui voulait commettre l'irréparable. Surpris, il se retourna brutalement et son arme se planta dans le ventre de Eloïse. Gellert hurla, attirant l'attention sur eux.

Les attaquants paniquèrent et ils firent ce qu'ils pensaient le plus prudent. Ils laissèrent la femme mourante et emmenèrent l'enfant en transplanant.

Hermione fut emportée par le tourbillon en ne réussissant pas à lâcher la sorcière agonisante du regard.

* * *

Elle fut amenée jusqu'à un salon richement décoré mais sinistre et oppressant. Elle y vit ces mêmes assassins traînant un Gellert en furie. Une main le gifla. Cette même main qui avait giflé Eloïse quelques années auparavant. L'enfant se stoppa, surpris. Il n'avait jamais été frappé de toute sa vie. Il leva la tête et tomba sur un regard impitoyable.

Il semblait vouloir le voir mourir à ses pieds. Il en trembla, et se pissa littéralement dessus.

L'homme le gifla une nouvelle fois en le constatant, l'envoyant cette fois-ci valser plus loin. Le maître de maison se retourna vers les autres.

« – Quelle est cette mascarade ?! Où est ma fille ?!

– Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, commença un premier en cherchant bien ses mots.

– Pas comme prévu ? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant ainsi à continuer sur sa lancée.

– Nous allions tuer le petit comme prévu mais elle s'est mise au travers. Elle a été poignardé. Le garçon s'est mis à hurler et les gens ont commencé à nous remarquer. Notre position était compromise. Nous devions réagir, exposa-t-il.

– Vous...Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez laissé là-bas ?! Bande d'incapable ! Comment osez-vous ?! Et vous me ramenez cette abomination chez moi en plus ! Vous auriez dû le noyer !

– Votre fille a peut-être été sauvé. Mais au cas où, nous ne souhaitions pas revenir les mains vides, dit-il avant de se prendre un sort cuisant.

L'homme porta une main à son visage en sueur. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il donna un regard à l'enfant au sol qui pleurait dans sa pisse. Etait-ce tout ce qui lui restait pour porter son nom ? La honte l'accablait mais pourtant, quelle autre choix avait-il ?

– Fouillez tous les hôpitaux dans la zone et trouvez-là ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les hommes de mains ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et transplanèrent. Gellert se retrouva seul avec son présumé grand-père. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, les pas lourds et menaçants. Il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le traîna. L'enfant se débattait mais en vain.

– Si je dois me retrouver avec un monstre pareil en héritier, alors tentons de faire de toi quelque chose de correct. Je vais t'apprendre à être humain ! s'exclama-t-il tout en le jetant dans une chambre qu'il ferma à clé. »

L'enfant frappa sur la porte, suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir rejoindre sa mère. Mais ses supplications ne furent pas entendues. Et il s'effondra au sol sans même remarquer qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre que sa mère avait décoré à l'époque pour lui.

Hermione sentit le tourbillon l'entraîner alors qu'elle se retenait de tenter de prendre le jeune dans ses bras. Cela serait sans effet.

* * *

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon. Gellert semblait plus âgé. Peut-être avait-il sept ans. Il portait une tenue stricte, de bonne qualitée et se tenait droit sous le regard sévère de son grand-père. Celui-ci lui posait des questions sur la bonne conduite à avoir en société, sur la culture de la magie, etc. Il ne lâchait pas l'enfant qui semblait fatigué par le stress ressenti. Hermione vit soudainement un homme fin et grand se placer derrière le chef de famille et faire des grimaces. Gellert le remarqua à son tour et se retint de pouffer.

Ce qui n'échappa au sorcier.

« – Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ?

– Rien, monsieur, répondit-il précipitamment en baissant la tête.

– Qu'ai-je dis à propos du mensonge. Réponds-moi.

– Une aura, souffla-t-il uniquement, tremblotant.

Et le coup partit. Il se prit des coups de canne. Et lorsqu'il fatigua, il se mit à user de sorts.

– Je t'interdis de parler de ces idioties ! Les auras n'existent pas ! Tu les inventes ! Tout est dans ta tête, petit monstre !

– Arrêtez, pitié ahhh !

Gellert hurlait, et tentait de fuir la douleur, mais rien à faire. Hermione n'eut même pas conscience qu'elle avait une main devant sa bouche, ouverte par la surprise. Elle était totalement horrifiée par ce qui se passait.

Le tourbillon l'entraîna, et elle eut encore en fond les cris de l'enfant. Des larmes coulèrent. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-on traiter un enfant ainsi ?

* * *

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans ce salon. Grindelwald était à présent un adolescent. Il devait avoir quinze ans. Le chef de famille semblait bouillir de rage. Il tenait une lettre avant de la jeter à terre et se retourner furieusement vers le plus jeune. A l'aide de sa canne, il lui envoya un coup sec. Gellert fut légèrement décalé sur la droite sous le coup. Il tourna de nouveau son visage vers son grand-père, lui attribuant un regard dénué de sentiment. Il était telle une statue.

Hermione s'empressa d'aller regarder la fameuse lettre et y découvrit que cela venait d'un hôpital. Ils leur annonçaient la mort malheureuse de Eloïse Grindelwald. Elle était donc resté en vie mais dans le coma tout ce temps.

Le maître de maison hurla, semblant ne pas apprécier ce manque de réaction.

« – Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?! Je n'ai plus que toi...Je n'ai plus que toi pour porter mon nom ! »

Et il sortit sa baguette et se mit à le torturer. Le jeune tomba au sol, serrant ses poings et ne lâchant pas un cri. Seule une larme coula, mais Hermione savait à qui elle était destinée : sa mère.

Le tourbillon l'emporta une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre. Gellert se trouvait sur le lit, plongé dans un journal dans lequel il écrivait ses pensées. Curieuse, Hermione se rapprocha et se mit à lire.

 _Ma mère est morte et je me retrouve seul avec lui… Il n'a maintenant plus le choix et doit me présenter au monde. Je sais que l'idée le répugne et je ne peux que me réjouir à l'idée de lui pourrir la vie. Il m'a dit après ma séance « d'éducation correctionnelle » que j'irai dés la rentrée à Poudlard. Je ne crois pas à ma chance. Je vais pouvoir sortir de ce manoir lugubre ! La première fois depuis 10 ans… Vais-je être accepté par les autres sorciers… ? Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un monstre que les sorciers fuient comme la peste… J'aimerais tellement trouver une personne me croyant. Elle, elle me comprenait. Elle, elle m'encourageait à développer mon " don " qu'elle l'appelait. Elle était si fière de moi… Elle me manque tant !_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lire plus, qu'elle sentit de nouveau le tourbillon l'entraîner.

* * *

Elle reconnut tout de suite le lieu et se sentit immédiatement bien. Elle était à Poudlard, à la bibliothèque pour être plus précise. Elle trouva rapidement Gellert qui semblait chercher un livre en particulier. Elle se mit sur le côté et attendit. Elle remarqua les regards de certains élèves passants près de lui. Les murmures l'entouraient et le visaient lui. Il semblait bien solitaire et au centre de l'attention. Il n'y prêta visiblement pas attention et son regard s'illumina soudainement.

Il prit sa trouvaille et s'assit rapidement afin de commencer sa lecture. Hermione s'enquit à découvrir le titre du livre : " _Monde Astral, fadaises ou réalité ? "_

Cela devait être la première fois qu'il trouvait des informations concrètes sur sa condition. Elle se mit à lire avec lui et le vit prendre des notes. Il semblerait qu'il y eut un autre cas connu. Une personne étant apparemment l'enfant d'une humaine et d'un gardien astral. Il en lut la description, les " symptômes " et il s'y retrouva totalement. Le sang-mêlé décrivait l'évolution de son pouvoir et le fait qu'il avait passé sa vie à les comprendre. Il avait même mis au point un rituel pouvant identifier son géniteur. Gellert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait pouvoir retrouver son père !

Hermione se fit emporter sur la vision d'un visage ravi.

* * *

Elle pouvait presque sentir le vent souffler sur elle alors qu'elle observait Gellert assis par terre, comme en pleine séance de méditation. Tout autour de lui, volaient différentes pierres runiques de différentes tailles. Elle en reconnut certaines inscriptions et sentit un frisson la traverser. Cela faisait appel à la magie du sang et de l'âme. Ces runes étaient très dangereuses. Très instables.

Il rouvrit les yeux dont elle n'en vit plus aucune pupilles. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de lumière blanchâtre. Il abattit ses deux mains sur le sol, qui se brisa et laissa progressivement un rocher en ressortir juste devant lui. Il y apposa ses mains qui se mirent immédiatement à saigner, blessées par le rocher. Le sang s'écoula sur celui-ci et une fumée rougeâtre se mit à s'en dégager. La roche se mit à se fendre, des inscriptions semblant s'y former. Hermione s'en approcha et écarquilla les yeux en y comprenant le sens. Gellert retrouva son regard doré et put, à son tour, découvrir les inscriptions. Il caressa les rainures délicatement.

" Lur, Gardien de la Nature "

Son père n'était autre celui que l'on appelait autant Mère Nature, Gaïa et tant d'autres. Celui à l'origine de la Terre et sa flore. Hermione en fut déconcertée. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Cette notion de l'univers astrale était réellement un mystère pour elle et toutes ces histoires qu'on lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite, prenaient une toute autre dimension. Ces dieux et êtres divins que contaient à travers les générations les moldus, seraient des représentations des Gardiens Astrales ?

Une lueur décidée brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il sortit une plante qu'il posa sur le sommet du rocher ensanglanté. Il pointa sa baguette.

« _Revelium »_

Les racines de la plante se mirent à pousser, envahissant toute la surface rocheuse sur laquelle elle reposait. Celles-ci s'infiltrèrent à travers les fissures et se mirent à les écarter brutalement. La roche fut brisée en deux et un halo de lumière s'en échappa. Les racines formèrent un lasso autour, l'invitant à emprunter cette entrée nouvellement créée. La serpentard était totalement absorbée par la scène. Elle le vit passer le halo de lumière et tout simplement disparaître. Elle le suivit après un léger flottement. Et tout tourna autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, elle ne vit qu'un long couloir de miroirs. Elle semblait comme scrutée par son propre regard. Gellert, lui, en fut totalement retourné. Il regardait de tous les côtés et blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il se mit à avancer, d'une démarcher incertaine. Le couloir était comme interminable. Un silence de mort y subsistait. Seul le son de la respiration saccadée de l'adolescent retentissait. Finalement, ils aperçurent une porte. Il se jeta presque sur la poignée afin de l'ouvrir. Il eut beaucoup de mal. Elle semblait lui résister. Un jura férocement et réussit finalement.

L'arrivée fut des plus théâtrale et elle eut une certaine nostalgie assimilée à ses meilleurs amis avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée en scène. En effet, Gellert et elle se retrouvaient au milieu d'une énorme place, entourés par des centaines de personnes qui s'étaient figés à leur apparition. La porte avait disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Les murmures s'élevèrent. Les regards se fixèrent sur lui, écarquillés, horrifiés.

Une créature humanoïde, assez imposante, aux longues cornes, se détacha de la foule et lui fit face.

" – Que fais un humain parmi nous ?

Gellert prit une bonne inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix assurée.

– Je suis Gellert Grindelwald, fils de Lur et je demande à le rencontrer.

Le dégoût s'installa dans les yeux de la créature qui l'inspecta de bas en haut. Des murmures retentirent une nouvelle fois. On les sentait plus haineux. Des " monstres " et " sang tiède " revenaient souvent. Un accueil des plus chaleureux en soi.

– Un sang-tiède qui pense pouvoir _demander_ quelque chose, se moqua l'être astral.

Des ricanements suivirent sa remarque. Il était clairement pris de haut.

– Parfaitement. Je demande à la rencontrer. Peut-on m'indiquer où il se trouve ?

– Mais bien sûr, mon bon seigneur. Je vais vous y conduire, rétorqua-t-il dans une courbette surjouée. »

Gellert serrait les mâchoires. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. Il le suivit un long moment. C'était vécu comme une éternité dans laquelle Gellert prit le temps d'observer le paysage. Le ciel était dans des tons mauves et oranges tel un long coucher de soleil. Les infrastructures étaient modernes comme dans son monde, ce qui l'étonna énormément. Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à un immense manoir recouvert par des plantes. La vie semblait immerger de ce bâtiment. Ils débouchèrent sur un jardin coloré où se trouvait une femme à la beauté enchanteresse.

Elle se tourna à leur arrivée et on pouvait constater qu'elle n'avait pas totalement une apparence humaine. Sa peau semblait être faite de pétales. C'était une vision assez étrange.

« – Calysta, le _fils_ de Lur, le présenta-t-il l'humanoïde.

A ces mots, le doux visage de la femme se durcit et sembla comme brûlé. Elle se jeta presque instantanément sur lui.

– Comment oses-tu, misérable sang-tiède, venir ici et prononcer son nom ?!

Gellert était confus. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

– Je prononcerai le nom de mon père autant de fois qu'il m'en plaira.

Elle fit une grimace à ces mots et le relâcha soudainement, comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.

– Tu sembles si fier de tes origines.

– Plus que fier, je suis heureux de pouvoir rencontrer mon père, confia-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire froid qui fit faner les fleurs du jardin.

– Quelle impolie je fais. Il est vrai que tu dois rencontrer ton _père,_ cracha-t-elle presque l'affiliation. Suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et descendirent de longs escaliers sombres. Cela ne déboucha que sur une unique pièce circulaire où se trouvait une boîte. Hermione l'assimila tout de suite à un cercueil. Mais assez particulier. Des chaînes partant du sol et plafond finissaient par entourer le cercueil, le maintenant fermé.

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

– Tu voulais le rencontrer. C'est chose faite.

Gellert devint blanc, et porta son attention sur la boîte où semblait reposer son père.

– Pourquoi serait-il ici ?

– Tout cela par ta faute.

L'accusation fut lourde et dure à entendre.

– Que… ?

– Tout à fait. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne soit jamais venu à ta rencontre ? Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il a été puni pour son acte abominable.

– Quel acte ? Je ne comprends pas !

Elle lui accorda un regard impitoyable.

– Lur, Grand Gardien de la Nature, a été puni pour s'être reproduit avec une humaine. Sa sentence est l'isolation millénaire, l'informa-t-elle tout en caressant la prison. Mon pauvre père, dans sa faiblesse et bonté, a cédé aux charmes de cette humaine!

Gellert sursauta à ces mots. Son père… ? Elle le comprit rapidement et rectifia.

– Un être comme toi n'est qu'une abomination. Mon père n'aurait jamais dû se laisser charmer par cette sang-chaud ! N'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'une erreur telle que toi, puisse être un _frère_. Je suis Calysta, première des Nymphes, fille aînée du grand Lur. Toi, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'un monstre, cracha-t-elle avec force.

La tête lui tournait. Toutes ces informations allaient l'abattre. Son père était enfermé à cause de sa naissance. Il avait, semble-t-il, au moins une sœur qui le traitait ouvertement de monstre et d'erreur. Il était une nouvelle fois, seul.

Le chagrin l'accabla et il ressentit le besoin de toucher cette prison vernis. Au moment même où il la toucha, il sursauta et recula de quelques pas, surpris.

– Cet arbre, je le…., commença-t-il à chuchoter, avant que le gardien astrale ne le coupe.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'elle le mit à terre d'un coup de pied et lui écrasa le dos de son genou. Ses mains furent immédiatement ligotées et son souffle coupé par la violence du coup. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière afin de le rapprocher de son visage.

– Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici. Si je te revois, il t'en coûtera, misérable sang-tiède.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se mettre à le pousser, une petite boule de lumière rosée leur fit face. Celle-ci se transforma en une créature formée de pétales et de grands yeux bleus. A chacun de ses mouvements, une traînée de poussière argentée tombait. Elle produisit un son cristallin sous le regard ébahi de la nymphe.

– C'est impossible ! Le monde est totalement détraqué pour donner un familier à cet être, s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant la créature florale.

Elle se mit à traîner son " prisonnier " jusqu'au jardin. Hermione les suivit, avec toujours autant d'intérêt. Ce qui se passait était réellement fascinant. Le familier en fit de même, ne lâchant pas d'une semelle son maître. Gellert se retrouvait penché au-dessus d'un puits, les mains toujours attachées.

– Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Les gardiens astrales ne peuvent… !

Elle parût contrariée qu'il en sache autant, et son beau visage se durcit une nouvelle fois.

– Je ne peux effectivement pas te tuer directement, le coupa-t-elle. Mais si tu te noies dans cette eau sans créer la porte menant à ton monde, ce sera ton incompétence qui t'aura tué, répondit-elle, moqueuse, avant de le pousser. »

Le sorcier avait bien tenté de résister mais pour son gabarit, elle avait une force incroyable. Il ne put que tomber dans cet interminable puits en pierre. Il cria, persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! Mais rien justement ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne méritait donc pas de subit un tel sort !

Il poussa un cri de rage et les pierres composant le puits se transformèrent en miroirs, comme lors de son arrivée. Et lorsqu'il plongea dans l'eau, celle-ci s'illumina et le passage à travers son monde se fit. Hermione s'était jetée à sa suite, le cœur serré. Elle-même n'avait pas retenu son cri, sachant pertinemment qu'elle seule l'entendrait. Elle plongea dans l'eau illuminée et tout tourna autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte finalement la tête de l'eau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'étouffer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'elle manquait d'air.

Soulagée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une longue plage les faisant face.

Ils étaient de retour dans leur monde !

Mais pas de Gellert en vue. Elle replongea, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle remarqua cette boule de lumière rose accompagnée de l'adolescent qui se battait avec ses liens. Elle vit son corps se tendre, il forçait par la seule force de ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa magie l'accompagne.

Et tout explosa.

Ses liens se brisèrent mais l'eau tout autour s'était écartée, propulsée par cette explosion magique. Grindelwald tituba et marcha, trempé et épuisé, jusqu'à la berge sur laquelle il s'effondra.

Hermione ne put en voir plus qu'elle se fit de nouveau emporter.

* * *

Elle se retrouva dans un énorme champ de blé où trônait un arbre immense. Gellert y était à côté, l'observant en silence. Il semblait dubitatif. Elle vit la boule rose flottante au niveau de son épaule, dégageant toujours cette poudre argentée.

Elle s'approcha et prit le temps d'inspecter l'arbre. C'était un arbre vraiment ancien. L'élève se rapprocha d'un pas décidé et le toucha. Etait-ce l'arbre qu'il avait évoqué à côté de la prison de son père ? Et sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, il passa au travers de l'écorce, s'enfonçant dans l'arbre. Hermione, ni une ni deux, le suivit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace infini, entièrement blanc.

De plus en plus étrange…

Où pouvaient-ils être ?

Soudainement, des pétales apparurent et se mirent à former l'apparence d'une femme. Gellert, pourtant sceptique, vit sa mère prendre forme sous ses yeux. Des yeux à présent mouillés par des larmes de joie, d'espoir.

C'était effectivement sa mère. Hermione la reconnut à son tour. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle arborait ce même sourire angélique. L'adolescent perdit ses traits durcit par ces années, et reprit cette expression enfantine, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il relâcha tout et pleura sans aucune retenu.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait. Elle était pourtant morte.

Alors qu'il continuait à pleurer, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'une autre personne. Mais Hermione, si. C'était une homme aux épaules très larges, des cheveux noirs longs et tressés, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, une peau jaunâtre, des oreilles légèrement en pointes, et des yeux totalement dorés. Nul doute que cela devait être le fameux Lur. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, qui se braqua instantanément.

« – Qui… ?! Commença-t-il avant que sa question ne meurt entre ses lèvres en même temps qu'il tomba sur ce regard si semblable au sien.

Il gela sur place. C'était son père. Mais comment ?! Il donna un regard à sa mère qui l'encouragea d'un sourire tendre.

– Tu l'as bien compris, mon chéri. C'est ton père, lui assura-elle.

– Je...Que…, balbutia-t-il.

Il en perdait ses mots. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre constance. Retrouver sa mère l'avait totalement démuni de ses barrières. Lur se pencha à son niveau et n'hésita pas un seul instant à passer sa main sur ses cheveux.

– J'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer, mon fils, lui dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Et sans attendre, Gellert se jeta dans ses bras. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour vivre ce moment ?

Hermione faisait face à un tableau de famille des plus chaleureux. Les embrassades furent longues et les explications arrivèrent.

– Comment pouvez-vous être là ?

– Lorsque je suis morte, commença Eloïse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cet arbre, l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. L'endroit où nous avions partagé notre amour. Et alors que je pensais que j'allais rejoindre le monde astral, mon âme a été comme appelée. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais entraînée par cet appel et je me suis retrouvée ici. A l'endroit même où tout avait commencé. Ton père avait réussi à récupérer mon âme à travers le lien qui nous unit à cet arbre.

– Mais, tu étais déjà enfermé, comment… ?

– Lorsque j'ai appris la grossesse d'Eloïse, je savais qu'on ne me pardonnerait pas cet acte. Le monde astral est totalement contre la procréation d'êtres qu'ils appellent " les sangs-tièdes ".

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

– Tout simplement que ton sang n'est pas aussi chaud que celui de ta mère, ou aussi glacial que le mien.

– Mais pourquoi ?! Détestent-ils les humains ?

– Ce n'est pas les humains qu'ils détestent. Même si ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que des êtres, _supérieurs,_ puissent être intéressés par des créatures aussi _faibles_ que les humains. Mais ce qu'ils craignent réellement, c'est la création d'une nouvelle espèce. Des êtres qui pourraient leur êtres supérieurs et qu'ils ne pourraient pas contrôler. Ils ont peur de l'inconnu que génère votre création. Car tu n'es pas qu'un sorcier, ou qu'un être astral, tu es plus que cela. Et ça, ils ne le supportent pas.

Gellert comprit un peu mieux les réactions que sa venue avait engendré. Il sentit de nouveau cette grande main lui frotter la tête. Il n'était pas habitué à cette sensation. Il n'avait connu que la main délicate de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Bien au contraire.

– Je sais que la vie n'a pas été facile pour toi. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la tristesse que je ressens mais sache mon fils, que tout cauchemar a une fin. Il suffit de s'en donner les moyens. N'oublie jamais que tu es notre fils. »

Hermione ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux, bien trop absorbée par ce qui se passait devant elle. Par Merlin, elle avait l'impression de regarder un film dramatique. Elle les vit se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle se fit aspirer sur cette image.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, c'était dans ce même champ. Le ciel était couvert et le vent soufflait impitoyablement. Une chose pourtant dénotait au tableau. L'arbre si majestueux, n'était plus. Il était abattu, éparpillé sur le sol. Mort.

Elle vit Gellert s'activer autour du cadavre. Il était totalement paniqué. Les larmes avaient envahis ses yeux écarquillés. Il se mit à appeler sa mère, son père. Mais seul un silence mortuaire lui répondit. Son corps sembla ne plus supporter la pression. Il avait les genoux au sol, tétanisé. Le désespoir total. Hermione se mit une main devant la bouche, réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

Crack significatif d'une transplanation retentit. Mais l'adolescent n'y prêtait pas attention. Un canne frappa sur le sol à mesure que le nouveau venu s'approchait. La serpentard n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le Lord Grindelwald, au sourire gras. Il se stoppa à un pas de son héritier dont les larmes silencieuses continuaient à couler. Il claqua des doigts et les deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient prirent chacun un bras de Gellert, le bloquant sur place. Son grand-père sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'arbre déjà abattu. Le jeune sembla le réaliser et ouvrit la bouche, le hurlement prêt à sortir mais qui se bloqua en même temps que sa respiration lorsque le sort s'abattit.

– _Incendio_ , prononça avec délectation l'ancien.

Les flammes se mirent à dévorer l'arbre sous le regard voilé de Gellert. Il en avait perdit sa voix. Un nouveau claquement de doigt retentit et ils transplanèrent. Hermione, étonnement, fut elle-même entraînée dans le transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans ce salon austère où les gorilles jetèrent Gellert sur le sol, aux pieds du plus âgé, qui le regardait avec agacement.

– Je pense que tu ne réalises pas le rôle que tu dois jouer à présent. Je ne te laisserais pas tâcher la réputation de notre famille. Ta mère en a déjà suffisamment fait en te mettant au monde.

Il fit une pause, s'attendant à une réaction. Mais seul un regard perdu lui répondit. Il émit un grattement de gorge avant de reprendre.

– Tu penses que j'allais te laisser passer ton temps auprès de cet arbre ? Les gens parlent. Tu es absent de l'école, tu n'assistes plus à aucune cérémonies et tu ne parles à personne. Tout ça pour passer ton temps avec ce foutu arbre ! Au moins, maintenant, la question est réglée. »

Gellert ne répondit toujours pas. Son regard était perdu, cherchant comme une voie de secours, une réponse. Ses pupilles s'activaient dans tous les sens. Il avait des airs de fou. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il savait juste une chose. Il devait aller la chercher. La colère gronda et il tenta soudainement à s'extraire à l'emprise des hommes de main. Le même évènement magique que lorsqu'il avait les mains ligotées, se reproduisit. Une impulsion magique explosa. Elle repoussa les trois autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Hermione vit la créature de pétale apparaître et se mettre dans la main de Gellert qui l'écrasa sur le sol.

Immédiatement, une lumière rose se répandit sur le sol et un passage s'ouvrit sous Gellert qui tomba dans le vide. Il n'avait aucune peur. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : la retrouver.

* * *

 **J'ai énormément apprécié parler de l'enfance de Gellert à travers ces petits passages de souvenirs. Beaucoup d'idées mais très long à mettre en forme. Merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui continuent à lire ma fanfiction et aux nouveaux venus! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	28. 27: Elle me reviendra toujours

**Réponses reviews :**

 **( nanalou )** Hahaha, non rassure-toi, tu n'as pas perdu la main. Oui, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne pouvais pas la faire juste battante et toujours aussi courageuse. Elle s'est tout de même fait torturer et violer à répétitions. Elle ne reste qu'une adolescente. Et puis, tous les persos doivent avoir des hauts et des bas =D Ahahah oui, je voulais vraiment garder cet aspect à la fois digne et loufoque que je vois en Henriette. Pour Gellert, cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais depuis la fois où Hermione s'était plongée dans le souvenir un peu trop réaliste de Yelena ( disons-le clairement, elle a fait une sorte de voyage dans le temps imprévu hein xD), il est un être assez unique en son genre par ces pouvoirs liés aux auras, et il a une véritable obsession pour Yelena. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose derrière. Et j'ai vraiment aimé développer cette partie de l'histoire. Merci en tout cas ! J'espère aussi que mon inspiration ne se stoppera pas ! Une bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27**

 **Elle me reviendra toujours.**

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre:_

 _– Tu penses que j'allais te laisser passer ton temps auprès de cet arbre ? Les gens parlent. Tu es absent de l'école, tu n'assistes plus à aucune cérémonies et tu ne parles à personne. Tout ça pour passer ton temps avec ce foutu arbre ! Au moins, maintenant, la question est réglée. »_

 _Gellert ne répondit toujours pas. Son regard était perdu, cherchant comme une voie de secours, une réponse. Ses pupilles s'activaient dans tous les sens. Il avait des airs de fou. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il savait juste une chose. Il devait aller la chercher. La colère gronda et il tenta soudainement à s'extraire à l'emprise des hommes de main. Le même évènement magique que lorsqu'il avait les mains ligotées, se reproduisit. Une impulsion magique explosa. Elle repoussa les trois autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Hermione vit la créature de pétale apparaître et se mettre dans la main de Gellert qui l'écrasa sur le sol._

 _Immédiatement, une lumière rose se répandit sur le sol et un passage s'ouvrit sous Gellert qui tomba dans le vide. Il n'avait aucune peur. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : la retrouver._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans cette même place où le temps se stoppa à son arrivée. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux êtres astrales et se mit à courir en direction de la demeure des Nymphes. Il n'était plus lucide. Hermione peina à suivre son rythme. Il était comme possédé. Il débarqua dans le jardin et tomba sur Calysta, accompagnée par d'autres nymphes qui le regardèrent avec surprise.

« – Il faut que je la retrouve ! s'exclama-t-il simplement, essoufflé.

– Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai prévenu, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il se jeta sur elle, et l'agrippa désespéramment.

– Je dois la retrouver. Aide-moi !

Elle fut décontenancée par son comportement, pas du tout à l'aise par la tournure des événements. Sourcils froncés, sa peau se mit à devenir fripée par le stress. Elle le repoussa mais elle s'attaqua à une forte opposition. Il ne voulait pas en démordre.

– Aide-moi !

– Comment oses-tu toucher notre sœur !

– Lâche-la misérable ! Scanda une autre nymphe.

Calysta les fit stopper d'un signe de main.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Elle n'est plus là. Elle a disparu !

– De qui parles-tu ? Tenta-t-elle de nouveau, d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

– Ma mère ! Elle était dans l'arbre mais il l'a coupé ! Il l'a brûlé ! Où est-ce que je peux trouver son âme ?!

Un silence suivit sa question. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre.

– Viens avec moi, lui répondit-elle finalement. »

Ce qu'il fit, sous les regards ahuris des nymphes qui ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leur aînée. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le jardin et s'arrêtèrent devant un grand arbre. Calysta y posa sa main et celui-ci s'ouvrit, créant une sorte de porte qu'elle ouvrit pour déboucher sur un escalier. Ils l'empruntèrent et ils pouvaient déjà sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

– Nous ne vivons pas parmi les auras des défunts. Ceux-ci vivent dans une autre dimension qui est gérée par un Gardien, lui conta-t-elle.

Si Gellert était trop secoué pour écouter, Hermione n'en perdit pas une miette. Elle semblait deviner de quel Gardien elle parlait. Tout ce chemin les mena jusqu'à un temple ouvert dans lequel se trouvait un immense Serpent endormi.

– Maître Kazja, ce sang-tiède a une requête à vous soumettre.

Le sol trembla sous le poids du reptile qui se mouva. Son regard tranchant sonda l'humain lui faisant face. Arrogance. Ce fut la première chose qu'Hermione ressentit.

– Qu'est-ce que cette créature instable a à me dire, siffla le grand Gardien, qui approcha son énorme tête de l'adolescent.

– Je cherche ma mère, réussit-il à répondre.

Le Gardien émit un sifflement tremblotant qu'on pouvait associer à un rire.

– Mon garçon, pourquoi devrais-je t'aider à trouver ton humaine de mère ?

– Parce que je vous le demande, rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Calysta se tendit. Réalisait-il seulement devant qui il se trouvait ?! Elle lui frappa l'arrière de son crâne, lui faisant tomber un genou au sol.

– Surveille tes paroles ! Maître Kazja est l'un de nos plus anciens gardiens !

Ce même sifflement retentit encore.

– Laisse, j'aime son caractère. Quel est son nom ?

– Eloïse Grindelwald ! Répondit-il tout en relevant la tête.

Le grand serpent s'approcha d'un miroir circulaire qui flottait près de lui. Il siffla le nom de sa mère et attendit. Des écritures se formèrent et un sifflement gronda. Il semblait exaspéré.

– Votre mère n'a jamais été sous ma gestion. Et tout cela à cause de ce cher Lur, qui s'est amusé à emprisonner son âme dans cet arbre.

– Je sais cela mais cet arbre a été abattu. Alors où est-elle ?!

– Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai jamais eu son âme. Elle ne dépend pas du monde astrale mais uniquement de cet arbre. Si cet arbre est mort, alors son âme s'est dispersée dans la Terre à travers ses racines et a disparu, expliqua-t-il froidement.

Les mots le gelèrent sur place. Voulait-il dire que…

– Il n'y a plus rien à faire… ?

– Non, son âme est irrécupérable, même pour moi, assura-t-il. »

Gellert se mit à trembler, la tête basse, les épaules relâchées. Comme destitué de toute énergie. Calysta le regarda étrangement. L'air devenait lourd. Le vieux gardien lui-même le regarda de manière concerné. Il se passait quelque chose.

Tous le savaient.

Et effectivement, cela arriva.

Il poussa un hurlement déchirant qui fit exploser sa magie tout autour de lui. Cette vague frappa la dimension et la déchira de tous les côtés. Des cris s'élevèrent et des âmes se mirent à s'échapper par ces ouvertures inattendues. Il continua à hurler, frappant le sol qui se brisa sous ses coups. Il reproduisit la même scène que chez son grand-père et écrasa son familier sur le sol, créant cette brèche par laquelle il s'échappa.

Le Grand Serpent se mit à donner des ordres de tous les côtés afin de récupérer ces auras en fuite mais arbora une expression froide. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait donné un frisson. Cet être isolé avait réussi à déchirer les barrières de sa dimension, dans laquelle il était le seul maître.

Que serait-il capable de faire d'autre ?

* * *

Hermione comprit immédiatement où elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle vit les murs de ce manoir si froid. Gellert était silencieux, faisant face à son grand-père qui se maintenait debout par sa canne. On sentait que les années pesaient sur le corps du sorcier. Il regardait son héritier avec dédain.

« – Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas encore compris ? Retourne à Poudlard immédiatement !

Hermione remarqua des tics prononcés chez l'adolescent. Son regard était comme brouillé, aveuglé par la rage. Il tournait frénétiquement sa tête sur un côté, dans un geste maladif. Sa folie se dévoilait. Ses mains se contractaient brutalement pour se décontracter immédiatement après. Elle l'associa à une bête enragée qui jugeait quel était le meilleur moment pour se jeter sur sa proie. Mais l'ancien, bien trop arrogant, ne le comprit même pas.

Au contraire, il attisa encore plus sa colère.

– Si seulement elle n'avait pas cédé à ces idioties, je n'aurais pas besoin de supporter un incapable tel que toi ! Commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Eloïse était si parfaite. Une sang-pure digne de sa lignée. Mais toi, qu'es-tu ? Un misérable sang-mêlé qui n'apporte que la honte sur notre famille ! Quelle disgrâce ! Continua-t-il en donnant un regard au plus jeune qui était toujours statique. Baisse le regard, impertinent ! Ordonna-t-il.

Hermione vit que les yeux de Gellert s'humidifiaient. Elle savait que la rage prenait possession de lui. Elle craignait le pire.

Et elle avait raison.

– Baisse immédiatement les yeux, répéta-t-il tout en se levant, se dirigeant brutalement vers Gellert.

Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tentait de s'imposer devant lui mais il se fourvoyait totalement. L'adolescent ne baissa pas le regard et ne s'écrasa pas devant lui. Il ne le ferait plus. Il en avait fini de jouer un rôle.

Le maître de maison réagit de la même façon qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis toutes ces années et leva sa canne, prêt à le frapper. Mais le coup n'atteignit pas sa cible, et son bras fut stoppé en l'air. Il émit un geignement de douleur alors que son poignet se faisait serrer.

– Lâche-moi !

– Vous qui pensez pouvoir tout régler par la violence, vous ne pouvez pas supporter l'idée que je puisse vous dominer ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire impitoyable.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son sourire mangeait un grosse partie de son visage, le déformant par la folie. Hermione ressentit un frisson d'effroi en voyant son expression. Effroi que partagea le plus ancien.

– Comment oses-tu me tenir tête ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?!

Gellert ne répondit pas mais un craquement violent retentit, suivi par le hurlement de douleur du sorcier. Celui-ci haletait et pourtant, son bras brisé n'était toujours pas libre. Il était toujours maintenu par sa poigne. Avait-il toujours eu autant de force ?

Les genoux fléchis, il remonta son regard vers son petit-fils et ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie, la peur. Ce regard luisant de vengeance lui était dédié. Il lui semblait si grand, et si écrasant devant lui. Il allait se faire dévorer. Il tenta de s'échapper de son emprise, cherchant à récupérer sa baguette mais à son plus grand désarroi, celle-ci se trouvait déjà dans l'autre main de Gellert. Il l'observait sous tous les angles.

– Savez-vous toutes les douleurs que vous m'avez infligé avec cette baguette ?

– Ne..Ne penses pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu suivras mes ordres. Si tu es encore là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai bien voulu !

– Oh, mais devrais-je donc vous remercier de m'avoir offert cette vie misérable ? Cette vie sans elle ? Mais oui, milles merci à vous de m'avoir retiré tout ce à quoi je tenais, tout ce que je chérissais et qui me chérissaient. Merci d'avoir fait de moi le monstre dont vous parlez depuis tout ce temps. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Mais surtout, merci de m'avoir donné le courage de faire ce qui va suivre, finit-il par dire dans un sourire qui s'éteignit.

Il n'en dit pas plus, relâchant le sorcier et le poussant à terre. Mais ces non-dits promettaient le pire. L'ancien se traîna tant bien que mal, tentant de mettre de la distance entre lui et Gellert. Ses traits étaient déformés par la peur et la douleur. Il se mettait à hurler.

Hurler à l'aide.

Hurler sa douleur.

Hurler pour sa mort proche.

Des supplications qui n'eurent comme réponse qu'un rire méprisant.

– Si vous pensez recevoir de l'aide de ces gorilles, vous pouvez attendre longtemps. Le seul moyen pour vous de les revoir, sera de…., laissa-t-il en suspend mais en mimant la suite, faisant le signe de la gorge tranchée.

Le signe de la mort inévitable.

Le chef de famille perdit les dernières couleurs qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était plus le jeune qu'il maîtrisait d'un simple haussement de voix. Il faisait face à un meurtrier. Un meurtrier l'ayant pris pour cible.

La dernière solution qu'il lui restait.

L'émouvoir et le supplier.

– Tu..Tu ne… ne peux pas faire ...ça. Je suis ton grand-père. Je… !

Mais le silence lui répondait. Un silence mortel.

– Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu..Tu n'es pas un monstre !

Seul le son des pas lourds et imminents de Gellert retentissaient en échos à ses geignements.

– Que penserait ta mère ?!

Il eut pour la première fois une réaction. L'étudiant s'était stoppé. Figé d'un coup par ces mots. Le sorcier prit cela comme une voie de secours et continua avec force.

– Comment peux-tu tomber aussi bas ? Tu souilles la mémoire de ta mère ! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier. Le meurtrier de ton grand-père !

Statique, il relâcha ses épaules, et ne montra aucun signe de nouvelle progression vers le blessé. Peut-être baissait-il les bras, se dit l'ancien. Une chance de s'en sortir.

– Voilà, c'est ça mon garçon. Rends fier ta mère. On va tout reprendre à zéro. Je te traiterai mieux. Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Je te pardonne tout ! Il ne t'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, continua le grand-père avec plus de conviction.

Soulagé.

Confiant.

Le corps de Gellert tressauta et s'arqua soudainement en arrière dans une courbe prononcée. Les yeux en l'air et exorbités. La bouche grande ouverte et les bras jetés en arrière. Avant qu'un rire glacial ne sorte de ses entrailles.

Apeuré.

Désarçonné.

Ses mots n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté et il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'il était condamné à mourir de sa main.

Le rire était coupé par des hurlements puissants. Il était en pleine crise de folie mais surtout de détresse. Les émotions qui se dégageaient de cette scène étaient trop intenses pour Hermione qui en avait le souffle coupé. Elle sentait l'air étouffant.

Son rire se stoppa et telle une bête sauvage, il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par la gorge. Il le redressa ainsi, l'étranglant progressivement. Ses yeux dorés étaient toujours dilatés mais des larmes s'en échappaient.

– Vous me pardonnez ? Qu'en penserez ma mère ? Ces mots m'ont juste fait rire comme jamais. De quoi devriez-vous me pardonner ? D'être venu au monde ? Vous savez ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui est mon père et vous avez toujours nié son existence. Nié mon existence. Mais en fait, vous ne faisiez que ressentir de la peur. La peur de ce que je pourrais devenir, hmmm ? Demanda-t-il tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

– Ahhhh !

– Peur du monstre que je suis et que je risque de devenir. Mais qui est le monstre dans l'histoire ? L'enfant battu ou le père qui a tué deux fois sa fille ?

L'incompréhension traversa le regard du père.

– Vous avez détruit cet arbre sans jamais vous demander pourquoi j'y accordais tant d'importance. Mais je vais vous le dire. Parce que, commença-t-il avant de rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille, l'âme de ma mère y était enfermée avec celle de mon père. Oui, cet arbre que vous avez coupé et brûlé avec tant de fierté, était le dernier refuge de votre précieuse fille.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Votre acte a non seulement brisé ce refuge mais surtout, dissipé son âme dans la Terre. Elle a totalement disparu ! Il ne reste plus rien d'elle ! Elle est la nature qui nous entoure mais son âme est à jamais dispersée. Vous me l'avez enlevé pour l'éternité !

Au fil de ses mots, il resserrait toujours plus sa prise, ignorant les gestes désespérés du blessé qui n'avait plus d'air. Et qui mourrait. Les larmes coulaient toujours des yeux froncés de Gellert. Il ne ratait pas une miette de la détresse de celui qui lui avait gâché la vie. Il le regarda se raccrocher à la vie. Il le vit rendre son dernier souffle sous le craquement sec et net de sa nuque. Et il regarda ce corps sans vie restant dans sa main.

Aucune compassion. Juste un regard vide à présent. Il le jeta au sol et fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'il se passa un évènement qu'il n'avait pas prévu. L'âme du défunt s'élevait du corps et tentait de le fuir. Lorsque Gellert s'en rendit compte, il poussa un hurlement.

– Reviens ici ! Cria-t-il, une main tendue vers lui. »

Mais alors que Hermione pensait qu'il réussirait à rejoindre l'au-delà, le familier astral de Gellert s'écrasa sur la poitrine de l'aura et cette chaîne qu'ell connaissait si bien, se matérialisa et atterrit dans la main du sorcier. Lui-même ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il fait ? Il regardait cette chaîne avec incompréhension. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre lorsqu'il sentit l'âme tirer.

Il était désespéré.

Mais Gellert resserra la prise et tira vers lui, brisant toute volonté de fuite. L'aura se recroquevilla au sol, apeurée et souffrante. La Serpentard ressentait des frissons à la vue de cette chaîne. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se rappeler de cet état. Le sorcier prenait le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait. Tout était allé très vite. Il palpait la chaîne, comme pour se convaincre de son existence.

Et finalement, sourit.

Un sourire froid, et effrayant sur lequel Hermione se sentit absorber. Elle allait passer sur un nouveau souvenir.

* * *

Le tourbillon la fit atterrir de nouveau dans Poudlard. Plus précisément dans la Grande Salle où des chuchotements s'élevaient dans toutes les tables. Le chahut était créé par un article dans la Gazette que Hermione s'empressa de consulter. Il parlait de la mort soudaine du Lord Grindelwald dont le manoir aurait explosé et brûlé entièrement. Il ne resterait que de ces cendres. Sans aucuns suspects. Une affaire totalement lugubre. On parlerait de vengeance, de conflits politiques et économiques. Mais rien de concret, préciserait le Bureau des Aurors. L'article faisait également mention de Gellert, qui se trouvait être le dernier héritier de cette longue et riche lignée sorcière britannique. Un prétendant alléchant que les familles risquaient de se battre.

Cet article lui donna la nausée. Gellert était dépeint comme un morceau de viande qu'on lançait à des fauves affamés. En effet, elle comprenait très bien ce que cela impliquait. Il était à la tête d'une énorme fortune, des actions et de multiples sociétés. Un jeune facilement malléable et influençable. Le marier à leur fille leur permettrait de récupérer ses biens.

Elle remarqua justement Gellert, à la table des serpentards. Il était entouré par de nombreux élèves qui tentaient de lui parler. Fille ou garçons, ils tentaient leurs chances. Une amitié comme un mariage restait avantageux pour les familles des élèves. Ils devaient se faire une place dans la vie de ce fortuné orphelin.

Gellert les ignorait, continuant à manger silencieusement. Certains semblaient contrariés par ce manque d'intérêt. Mais bien obligés d'arborer ce sourire de convenance. Après une dernière cuillère, il se leva, prenant son sac avec lui. Des plaintes s'élevèrent, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Elle le suivit à travers les couloirs et ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Mais qu'allait-il y faire ? Sa démarche était confiante. Il savait où est-ce qu'il allait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait. Il s'arrêta, jeta son sac par terre avant de s'allonger sur le sol. En cette période de l'année, l'herbe envahissait la terre. Tel un tapis naturel sur lequel il se reposait. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment. Ses mains se mirent à caresser l'herbe. Le vent chatouillait son visage avec délicatesse.

Ainsi, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la sentir avec lui.

Comme si elle le berçait.

Dans ce moment de méditation, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'approchait. Mais Hermione, oui. Elle en fut émue. Cette personne s'allongea à ses côtés et Gellert mit du temps à réaliser sa présence. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage était suspicieux et confus.

Encore une autre cruche envoyée par ses parents pour le charmer.

« – Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu paraissais si bien ainsi, que j'ai voulu essayer à mon tour, lui précisa-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit. Il la jugea du regard. Sa beauté était sans conteste. Mais ce n'était pas la première qu'il avait vu et ne serait pas la dernière. Il ne baisserait pas sa garde face à ce joli minois. Mais alors qu'il estimait qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention, il la vit fermer les yeux et tapoter le sol à côté d'elle.

– Viens. Je ne voulais pas te couper. Tu peux continuer. Je sais qu'elle te manque à toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en restant couchée sur l'herbe.

Surpris, il se contracta. De quoi parlait-elle ?

– De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens.

– De ta mère voyons.

Il sursauta. Comment… ?!

Elle se redressa, lui faisant face. A moins d'un mètre de lui.

– Cette blessure que tu as là, commença-t-elle tout en pointant sa poitrine, on la retrouve dans tes yeux. Tout comme moi, finit-elle par dire en lui faisant un sourire triste.

– Comment sais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

– Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

– Je pourrais très bien être triste pour mon grand-père, contre-attaqua-t-il.

Elle parut songeuse avant de lui répondre.

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton grand-père était réellement une personne méprisante. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer que tu puisses ressentir la moindre tristesse suite à son décès, répondit-elle franchement.

D'abord ahuri par cette réponse si directe, il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis tant d'années et il se mit à rire. Un rire sans retenu et des plus sincère. Il relâchait tout. Sa colère, sa tristesse, ses angoisses et sa peine. Tout. Au plus il riait, au plus ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le sol et ferma ses yeux dans un magnifique sourire. Elle tapota une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle, l'invitant à reprendre sa place.

Ce qu'il fit, tout en fermant à son tour ses yeux. La brise les caressa avec amour alors que, tous deux, semblaient profiter de ce moment unique.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement, en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle en fit de même avant de lui répondre, ses yeux droit dans les siens.

– Yelena Tolstoï, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire éblouissant. »

Ce fut instantané et puissant mais, Gellert Grindelwald était tombé amoureux.

Hermione sentit qu'elle se faisait emporter par le tourbillon. Mais c'était différent. Plus intense. Elle reprenait conscience.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea une nouvelle fois dans ces deux lacs dorés. Ce regard dans lequel elle fut happée.

* * *

Voldemort et Henriette ne se lâchaient pas du regard. C'était un duel de force. Le premier qui le détournait, montrait sa faiblesse. Et elle le maintenait, avec le sourire. Voldemort, lui, avec confiance. Il n'attendait que le retour de son subalterne avec son _cadeau._ Mais que faisait-il ? Il était trop long !

Il commençait à s'impatienter.

Il réfléchissait sur la question de la torture longue ou courte qu'il infligerait au mangemort à son retour. Ses réflexions furent coupée par l'arrivée du dit mangemort qui était blanc comme un linge. Et surtout, il était seul. Sans le présent. Fait qui en fit oublier la torture au mage.

« – Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda-t-il, froidement.

– Elle...Elle...e...ellle, bégaya-t-il, effondré à l'idée de devoir annoncer cela.

– Parle ! Ordonna-t-il tout en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des mangemorts.

La colère marquait ses traits.

– Elle….elle a disparu, réussit-il à répondre, la tête basse.

Une fois l'information divulguée, il se jeta au sol, son visage collé au carrelage. Il était tel un verre de terre suppliant pour sa vie.

L'air se refroidit. Et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Henriette. Lucius pour sa part paniqua. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle sorte de sa cellule. Mais alors qu'il imaginait tous les scénarios possibles, il repéra le signal.

Maintenant ?

Oui, elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il devait passer à l'action.

Alors que Voldemort déchaîna sa colère sur le serviteur, une explosion retentit dans le manoir. Ils furent tous surpris. Une attaque ? Que se passait-il ?! Le mage noir regarda tout autour de lui et ne vit aucun la baguette levée.

– Cherchez d'où provient l'attaque. Vérifiez les barrières de protection ! Immédiatement !

Une nouvelle explosion et les rangs de mangemorts paniquèrent. Comment avaient-ils réussis à venir jusqu'ici ? Voldemort plongea finalement sur la Lady, baguette dirigée vers elle. Mais à ce moment là, il remarqua un nouvel objet.

Un miroir qu'elle tenait et dans lequel elle se regarda.

– Vous allez regretter d'avoir fait de moi votre ennemi, mon cher, s'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le miroir et se faire remplacer par nulle autre que Albus Dumbledore.

– Toi !

– Je mentirais si je disais que tu m'as manqué, Tom, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. »

Le mage noir poussa un cri de rage et lança un sort en direction de celui-ci. Les explosions continuaient, secouant le manoir. Les sorciers s'activaient tout autour d'eux mais n'en trouvaient pas la cause. Où étaient leurs attaquants ?! Voldemort n'y accordait plus d'importance. Il avait son ennemi principal devant lui. Et il allait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais animé par une force nouvelle, Dumbledore lui tint tête avec encore plus de rage. La vie de sa descendante dépendait de lui. Il ne laisserait personne lui barrer la route. Il enchaîna les sorts, mettant progressivement l'héritier de Serpentard dans une position fâcheuse. Celui-ci ne reconnaissait pas cette hargne chez son ancien professeur. Il contre-attaqua, feinta et esquiva mais se retrouva essoufflé. La panique semblait prendre le dessus. La peur de...mourir ? Les yeux écarquillés, il ne réalisait même la perte de contrôle sur sa propre magie.

Lucius de son côté, fit semblant de chercher les _intrus_ , sachant qu'il n'en trouverait aucun. Il était le responsable des explosions faites par des bombes moldus. Il n'avait pas cru la Lady lorsqu'elle lui avait exposé son plan. Des bombes qui exploseraient à distance au moyen d'un simple bouton. Ridicule. Et pourtant, il y croyait maintenant. Elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour détruire la bâtisse mais suffisamment pour faire trembler les murs et provoquer cette panique générale. Son seul objectif était de trouver Yulia.

* * *

Plongée dans son regard, son front toujours contre le sien, Gellert lui souffla ces quelques mots.

"– Suite à cela, nous sommes devenus inséparable et j'ai rencontré Albus qui est devenu mon meilleur ami. J'étais heureux. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre ses mains. Il n'avait qu'un seul but : devenir plus fort. Albus se laissait charmer par le pouvoir et en arrivait à la négliger. Je ne pouvais pas la lui laisser. Elle était destinée à finir à mes côtés, confessa-t-il.

Hermione recula, mettant de la distance entre eux. Elle avait un regard confus. Mais alors que le Gardien allait siffler son mécontentement, un bruit retentit. Un loquet se déverrouilla et des menottes tombèrent. Gellert et Hermione regardèrent leur cheville et écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils étaient libres.

Mais comment… ?! Grindelwald se mit à ricaner. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

– Cela doit venir des explosions qui ont retenti, exposa-t-il.

De quelles explosions parlait-il ?

– Tu étais plongée dans mes souvenirs lorsque cela s'est passé. C'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte.

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

– Que notre cher Tom a perdu le contrôle de sa magie et que nos chaînes sont à présents brisées.

Non ! Il avait donc retrouvé ses pouvoirs ! Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le réaliser. Il porta sa main au collier retenant Zénia.

– Reviens, somma-t-il.

Le collier se dématérialisa totalement, se transformant en particules rosées qui s'unifièrent en une seule et même forme. Son familier ! C'était donc ça !

– C'est un cadeau de ma part. Dis son nom et elle sera libre.

Hermione sursauta à ces mots.

– Désolé, je ne peux plus te laisser me tuer. Mais je sais à présent que même sans Zénia, tu continueras à me pourchasser. Sois forte et attrape-moi si tu le peux.

Le Grand Serpent réagit plus vite et tenta de s'enrouler autour de lui mais Gellert l'attrapa d'une poigne ferme, l'étouffant.

– Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, Kazja. Souviens-t'en, lui conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître sous les yeux d'Hermione. »

Celle-ci avait bien tenté de faire quelque chose, mais la magie de Gellert l'avait figée. Toute cette puissance lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Ce regard doré et brillant qui s'était posé sur elle, l'avait dissuadé de la moindre tentative. Elle se rendit compte que se trouvait dans sa main, la pierre retenant l'âme de Zénia. Elle la serra avec espoir.

– Zénia Tolstoï, prononça-t-elle. »

Ses prières furent entendues car l'âme de Zénia s'échappa enfin de sa prison.

Hermione ressentit un tel soulagement qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était en train de tomber au sol. Elle s'était tout simplement évanouie.

* * *

Lucius paniquait. Il ne la trouvait nulle part. Mais où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être ? Il l'avait cherché de partout ! Partout, sauf… ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait là-bas ? Incertain, et pourtant, n'ayant pas le choix, il se mit à courir en direction de la cellule du premier prisonnier. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais son père lui avait souvent dit que c'était une personne très spéciale. Le cœur rebondissant, il arriva enfin et constata la cellule ouverte et le corps de la sorcière.

La voir ainsi fut une véritable alerte pour lui. Il fut à ses côtés en seulement une seconde avant qu'un grand serpent noir lui fasse face. Il était menaçant et faisait barrière entre eux. Ce n'était pas le serpent de Yulia. Il ne le connaissait pas et semblait vouloir la protéger. Il s'approcha lentement, évitant les mouvements brusques.

« – Je suis là pour l'aider, informa-t-il. Je suis là pour la sauver !

Le serpent siffla, incertain. Le moment fut long et angoissant. Il s'attendait à tout moment de se faire mordre par celui-ci.

– Laisse-moi l'aider, je t'en prie. »

Le reptile siffla longuement et finalement, s'écarta, le laissant s'occuper de Hermione. Il tenta un temps de la réveiller et comprit rapidement qu'elle ne reprendrait pas conscience. D'un coup d'œil, il put constater de son état physique. Elle avait maigri et son corps était criblé de blessures. Le cœur serré, il la prit dans ses bras et partit. Le Gardien les suivit, doublant même le blond. Il souhaitait être en première ligne pour écartes les potentiels opposants.

Il savait où il devait se rendre.

Ils n'étaient pas loin d'une cheminée empruntée par les mangemorts envoyés en mission. Il y plaça Hermione à l'intérieur et jeta un sort sur la cheminée avant de prononcer la destination. Elle serait ainsi intraçable.

" Manoir Prince "

Des flammes dévorèrent le corps inanimé de la sorcière, ainsi que du Gardien, sous le regard à présent soulagé du blond. Elle était sauvée ! Il eut l'impression de retrouver son souffle. Il avait réussi ! Il n'y croyait pas encore. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini !

Il se reprit et courut en direction du combat. Celui-ci devait se finir rapidement. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton actionnant les bombes. Mais celle-ci était spéciale. Elle dégagea de la fumée verte dans la grande salle où se tenait Albus, qui en comprit immédiatement le sens.

Cela signifiait que Hermione était délivrée et en sécurité. Et qu'il devait à présent écourter ce combat.

Il voyait bien que Tom fatiguait. Il ne lâchait pas le morceau mais ses traits se contractaient. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le sorcier. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la fumée. Albus cependant, avait une dernière chose à faire avant de s'enfuir. Il avait remarqué la présence de Yoka, le serpent de Yulia, qui semblait agoniser.

Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle.

Il repoussa Tom violemment contre un mur au moyen d'un _Stupéfix_ et brisa la chaîne du reptile qui allait s'enquérir de sa maîtresse. Il la ramena à lui précipitamment.

– Yulia est en sécurité. Nous allons la rejoindre, la rassura-t-il.

On entendit à ce moment-là, le hululement de son phœnix qui plongeait jusqu'à eux. Le sorcier tourna son regard vers Voldemort et lui fit un sourire triomphant.

– A la prochaine, Tom, lui envoya-t-il avant de disparaître dans le brasier de son phœnix qui les emporta avec lui. »

Les flammes se propagèrent et se mirent à dévorer la bâtisse. Voldemort se trouvait au milieu, le visage vers le sol, le regard fixe.

Il avait encore perdu face à lui ! Il ne put faire qu'une seule chose. Exprimer sa colère. Tout explosa autour de lui, et l'un des débris atteignit Lucius au front, qui sous le choc, perdit connaissance. Les cris du maître ne cessaient pas. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il avait dit. _Elle est en sécurité._ Ils l'avaient enlevé ! Il transplana jusqu'à sa cellule et ne la trouva pas. C'était totalement vide. Comment était-ce possible ?! Un frisson le traversa. Qu'en était-il de Grindelwald ?!

Il transplana de nouveau et trouva la même chose. Une cellule vide. Et une pierre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle avec laquelle il l'avait torturé. Elle ne brillait plus. Totalement vide. La colère le foudroya. Il s'était totalement fait avoir ! Il tomba à terre et se mit à frapper de ses poings le sol en pierre. Ses mains furent en sang au fil de ses coups. Abraxas le trouva ainsi, plongé dans sa fureur destructive.

Il n'osa pas prononcer un mot. Pourtant, il resta à ses côtés. Attendant que cela lui passe. Le moment était long et très dur à supporter. Cette colère pouvait à tout moment se retourner sur lui. Il n'en survivrait pas. Il le savait. Et tout cessa. Cela fut soudain. Silencieux. Un sourire ravageait à présent le visage du mage noir. Il s'allongea au sol et se mit à ricaner. Le blond en frissonna.

« – Elle reviendra. Elle me reviendra toujours, dit-il enfin, les yeux brillant de nouveau d'excitation. »

Il n'avait fait que perdre une bataille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, gagnerait la guerre finale.


	29. 28 : Humains, la dette n'a pas été payée

**Réponses reviews :**

 **( Love the Original Family ) :** Je suis contente que tu sois touchée par son histoire, c'était le but. Oui, mais c'était une erreur. Elle était clairement amoureuse de Albus et non de Gellert en qui elle voyait un frère, un ami très proche. Mais ses actions ont été mené par la folie, rien n'était sensé. Rien que le fait qu'il affirme encore et toujours que Yulia soit sa descendante le prouve. Il est dans le déni total. Oui, au début j'avais prévu qu'elle le tue dans cette cellule mais après réflexion, Gellert est véritablement un personnage clé de l'histoire de la famille de Hermione. Sans lui, sa famille n'aurait pas eu un lien avec les moldus ou en tout cas, pas de cette façon. Tout aurait été différent. Et donc, le tuer ainsi aurait été trop facile. Cela n'aurait pas eu l'impact assez fort que cela mérite. Donc, il devait lui aussi s'échapper =) Et oui, ce bracelet c'est maintenant le gros problème de Hermione. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci encore pour ta review.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28**

 **Humains, la dette n'a pas été payée**

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _Il n'osa pas prononcer un mot. Pourtant, il resta à ses côtés. Attendant que cela lui passe. Le moment était long et très dur à supporter. Cette colère pouvait à tout moment se retourner sur lui. Il n'en survivrait pas. Il le savait. Et tout cessa. Cela fut soudain. Silencieux. Un sourire ravageait à présent le visage du mage noir. Il s'allongea au sol et se mit à ricaner. Le blond en frissonna._

 _« – Elle reviendra. Elle me reviendra toujours, dit-il enfin, les yeux brillant de nouveau d'excitation. »_

 _Il n'avait fait que perdre une bataille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, gagnerait la guerre finale._

* * *

Il entendit le crépitement significatif retentir et son cœur fit un saut. Il se précipita jusqu'à son salon et ne trouva qu'un corps jonchant son sol. Il la reconnut tout de suite.

C'était elle !

Mais alors qu'il allait l'ausculter, il évita de justesse la morsure d'un énorme serpent. Il ne pouvait que remercier ses longues années de mission sur le terrain et les réflexes qui en découlèrent. Il pointa sa baguette, le regard froid.

« – Je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre, mais écarte-toi immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, le prévint-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien sans sourciller.

Le Gardien sembla obtempérer et s'écarta assez afin qu'il puisse accéder à Hermione. Il fit un premier état rapide, constatant les nombreuses contusions et sa peau terne et cireuse. Elle n'était pas en bon état du tout. Il resta pourtant calme. Il le devait.

Il la fit déplacer jusqu'à un lit et se mit à enchaîner les sorts. Le serpent se trouvait à ses côtés, veillant au bon rétablissement de la sorcière. Mais alors que Severus appliquait un onguent sur l'une de ses plaies, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se mit à hurler.

Elle était totalement déchaînée et prit totalement de court le maître de potion, qui tenta de la maintenir sur place.

– Hermione, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ! Je t'en conjure, laisse-moi te soigner !

Elle se débattait, sourde à toutes ses explications. Ce fut à ce moment là que Albus et Yoka arrivèrent. Le sorcier fut à ses côtés et posa une main sur les yeux de sa descendante qui cessa tout mouvements et tomba de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Severus se permit de souffler, soulagé pour un temps de cette crise.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit à demander Albus.

– Je n'en sais rien. Elle était comme possédée… concéda le brun, désorienté.

Dumbledore l'inspecta et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par son bracelet. Il pouvait sentir cette effusion de magie totalement malsaine s'en échapper. Par Merlin, que lui avait-il fait ? Il s'assit et montra toute sa fatigue. Il était rongé par l'angoisse depuis son enlèvement, et cela ne semblait pas en finir. Severus de son côté reprit son travail et arriva jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la sorcière.

– Je pense qu'il est mieux pour vous de sortir, Albus.

Le directeur réalisa ce que cela impliquait et son regard devint sombre avant qu'il ne le ferme, tentant de digérer l'information.

Elle avait été violé.

Il sortit sans un mot et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il fila d'une traite jusqu'à l'extérieur et ne put plus se retenir. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et abattit ses poings au sol. Ce fut ainsi que Henriette le retrouva. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa les mains afin de l'arrêter.

– Cesse donc de te blesser, que… ?

Il releva son visage vers elle et elle vit des larmes couler. L'homme semblait brisé. Elle comprit tout de suite que cela impliquait Hermione. Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, elle ne la laisserait pas ! Elle était rongée par l'angoisse. Et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans frapper.

Quelle erreur.

La scène à laquelle elle assista lui brisa le cœur.

Severus avait le visage tourné vers l'intimité de sa petite fille qui était totalement ravagée. Elle était déchirée, le sang séché la recouvrait. Elle n'imaginait même pas les dégâts internes. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et tomba au sol, totalement assommée par ce fait.

Elle avait été violé.

Violée à maintes reprises.

Severus n'eut même pas le cœur de lui sommer de sortir et continua de réparer tant bien que mal les dégâts. Lui-même avait essuyé ses larmes. Imaginer la douleur ressentie par Hermione suffisait à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Comment pouvait-il perdre plus de temps et la laisser ainsi ? Elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant et tout de suite.

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et brisait ce silence mortuaire qui régnait dans le salon. Les occupants avaient les mâchoires serrées, ne semblant pas savoir comment s'exprimer de façon civilisée. Un grattement de gorge profond et un premier se décida.

« – Severus, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est de Yulia. S'en sortira-t-elle ? Demanda Matvei.

– Physiquement elle s'en sortira. Voldemort s'en est assuré. Cela n'a pas été fait dans la plus grande délicatesse mais on peut constater que nombreuses de ses blessures ont été soignées. Plusieurs fois, précisa-t-il.

Matvei fit un son étranglé.

– Il tenait à s'amuser et " entretenir " son nouveau jouet, ajouta Severus, répondant à certaines questions muettes.

Henriette étouffa une plainte. Par Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

– Je ne peux cependant pas garantir une guérison totale au niveau psychologique, continua-t-il. Il faudra faire preuve de patience.

– Ne devrions-nous pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Tenta Henriette.

– Non. Les soins qui lui seront apportés seront moins efficaces que les miens. J'ai bien une vingtaine d'années d'avance sur eux. Mais surtout, dans un tel lieu, on ne peut pas garantir la sécurité d'Hermione. Qui sait ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour la récupérer ? Ici, personne ne la trouvera, répondit Severus, concerné.

– Il faut que nous nous occupions de ce monstre, intervint Matvei.

– Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Je vais vous faire un récapitulatif de notre situation. Aujourd'hui, nous avons en notre possession la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle ainsi que l'épée de Gryffondor. J'ai également récupéré la bague sur Yulia. Elle a du la récupérer avant de penser à s'enfuir, supposa-t-il. Il nous manque donc aujourd'hui à récupérer son journal intime et le médaillon de Serpentard. Nous savons, que le médaillon a été récupéré par Voldemort et que le journal, à notre époque, avait été confié à la famille Malfoy. Nous pouvons supposer que cela soit déjà le cas. Mais nous n'avons aucune confirmation.

– Il nous reste donc deux objets à récupérer, résuma Henriette, les sourcils froncés.

C'était une situation fâcheuse qui leur avait déjà coûté la santé de leur petite fille. Pouvaient-ils encore concevoir de la laisser continuer après tout ça ?

– En effet.

– Il y a autre chose dont nous devons discuter, intervint Albus. Elle porte un bracelet et il est impossible de le lui retirer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, mais une chose est sûre. Cela transpire d'une magie totalement malsaine.

– Comment est-il ? Demanda Matvei.

Albus le lui décrivit et l'ancien plongea dans ses souvenirs.

– Je ne peux pas dire savoir exactement ce que c'est. J'ai le sentiment d'en avoir entendu parler. Un objet asiatique, me semble-t-il. Mais rien que je puisse confirmer. Cela ne présage rien de bon…

Un nouveau silence accabla le salon. Et ils entendirent alors des sifflements glacials. Le Gardien s'était imposé à la conversation.

– _Humains,_ _la dette_ _n'a pas été payée,_ les fustigea-t-il.

Matvei fut le seul à comprendre et blanchit.

– _Depuis quand êtes-vous là, Grand Serpent ?_ Demanda-t-il, en ignorant les regards interrogatifs qui en découlèrent.

Le reptile tourna son regard vers lui et poussa un sifflement moqueur en constatant que c'était un tableau qui lui répondait.

– _Vous les sorciers, faîtes des choses bien incongrues,_ fit-il remarquer avant de reprendre. _J'accompagne Yulia Tolstoï depuis quelques heures. Je l'aidais à régler sa dette. Mais ce misérable s'est enfui !_ Cracha-t-il sombrement.

La colère de l'être astral abattit une pression magique dans la pièce qu'ils ressentirent tous.

– _Vous voulez parler de Gellert Grindelwald ?_

– _Bien-sûr humain ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ? Elle me doit sa vie !_ Rappela-t-il d'une voix sévère.

– _Et Zénia, que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'en est-il de ma femme ?_ s'enquit-il à demander avec angoisse.

Le serpent sembla s'apaiser quelque peu à cette demande.

– _L'époux de cette pauvre âme ? Il l'a libéré avant de filer,_ l'informa-t-il, provoquant un soulagement immense dans le cœur du trépassé.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il ne laissa couleur aucune larme. Un peu de tenue tout de même ! Il s'inclina cependant, montrant toute sa gratitude envers le Gardien des âmes.

– _Merci, vous soulagez mon âme meurtrie._

– _Et pourtant, vous n'avez toujours pas soulagée la mienne !_ Insista-t-il. _J'ose espérer que, en tant que sa famille, vous supporterez cette tâche et paierez sa dette si elle en est incapable._

– _Bien-sûr ! Je ne laisserais pas ma descendante ainsi ! Nous tiendrons parole et vous remettrons l'âme de Gellert Grindelwald._

– _Et pour cela, je resterais à ses côtés et m'assurerais que le paiement soit effectué. Je verrais la vie lui être arrachée et son âme enfermée dans sa future cage,_ conta-t-il avec délectation.

Et un ricanement cruel retentit. Il fit froid dans le dos des autres sorciers. Il se dressa, et leur fit de nouveau face à tous.

– Je suis Kazja, Le Grand Serpent et Gardien astral originel, et vous me devez une vie, annonça-t-il dans leur langue d'une voix grave, surprenant l'assemblée. En conséquence, je vais rester ici et vous aider dans votre tâche, car je suis un être magnanime et conscient de vos faiblesses, rajouta-t-il d'une voix arrogante. »

Albus frissonna. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Kazja...Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Un nom ressortant dans de très anciens textes. C'était incroyable. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration mais plutôt à la crainte. Il se disait magnanime mais il savait par ces textes, qu'il pouvait être des plus cruels. Ils ne devaient absolument pas s'en faire un ennemi.

* * *

Elle sentait son corps dans une chute infinie. Et pourtant, elle était dans un lit qui ne semblait pas suffire à la rattraper de cette sensation horrible. Elle en avait la respiration entrecoupée. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle sentit des mains lui attraper le bras et elle le vit : il était encore là. Non, que cela cesse! Elle ne supportait plus ce regard immonde qui la possédait avec tant de nonchalance.

Elle lui appartenait...

Elle se mit pourtant à se débattre, hurlant que cela cesse. Elle sentit sa magie exploser. Les meubles de la pièce craquèrent. Elle devait le fuir !

Elle tenta de se lever, mais fut retenue par cette même poigne. Par ces doigts qui avaient ravagé entièrement son corps. Possédée par la peur, elle se jeta sur cette main et y planta ses dents. Elle était telle une bête sauvage sortant les crocs comme dernière solution. Comme dernier salut.

Elle sentit la pression la relâcher et l'espoir l'agripper. Elle allait le fuir. Elle bondit du lit et ne vit que la porte. Mais alors qu'elle allait frôler la poignée, elle sentit une douce chaleur la toucher. Elle se sentit tomber sur les tapis, la vue trouble. Elle vit un visage s'imposer à elle et reconnut ces traits si parfaits, mais pourtant si cruels. Elle se mit à pleurer et subit la main qui caressa sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. Elle entendit ces mêmes mots qu'il lui avait tant répété " Tu es mienne " avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Elle ne réalisait même pas que depuis le début, ce n'était personne d'autre que Severus. Le sorcier s'était une nouvelle fois fait surprendre par une crise, et avait tenté de la calmer. Mais le contact semblait la rendre encore plus folle.

Elle était totalement déchaînée et hurlait qu'on la lâche, que cela cesse.

Il était chamboulé de la voir ainsi. Elle était aveugle de ce qui se passait et il comprenait à présent qu'elle revivait inlassablement son enfermement. Elle ne le voyait pas. Mais le voyait lui. Il la ramena jusqu'à son lit et attrapa sa main, posant sa tête dessus. Il ferma ses yeux et se mit à prier pour son rétablissement. Il ne supportait pas d'assister à l'inlassable chute d'un ange.

* * *

Lucius avait la tête basse, le genou au sol, presque rampant comme les autres Mangemorts présents. Les humeurs changeantes du Maître étaient terribles. Et plus d'un avait déjà subi son courroux. Ils restaient donc ainsi, tentant de se faire tout petit. " _Ne pas se faire remarquer_ " , tels étaient les mots qu'ils se répétaient comme un mantra de survie. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Tom comptait leur faire payer cette perte, à tous. Un par un, ils souffriraient assez pour lui demander de les achever. Mais non. Il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Ils vivraient et regretteront infiniment d'avoir laissé cette situation.

Elle lui avait échappé et était entre les mains de ce vieux citronné ! Non, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner ! Mais il n'était pas rare qu'ils le surprennent en train de rire, comblé. Oui, il se rappelait souvent combien leurs retrouvailles étaient inévitables. Elle pourrait lutter. Car il le savait : elle lutterait. Mais en vain. Elle lui reviendrait, inéluctablement. Et de se le rappeler lui donnait le sourire. Pour qu'ensuite cette insoutenable attente lui revienne. La colère grondait et s'abattait sur ses larbins.

Ils prieront de n'être jamais venu au monde ! Ça, il le garantissait.

Le blond pourtant ne ressentait aucune peur. Il l'avait sauvé. Aussi surprenant que cela le soit, un courage nouveau l'emplissait et à présent, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'était plus entre ses griffes, il pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il réalisa alors tardivement la présence du mage noir devant lui. C'était à son tour ? Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire torturer devant assistance, il fut prié de se lever. Surpris, il s'exécuta, le regard toujours dirigé vers le sol.

Une main lui fit remonter son visage et plonger dans ses yeux. Il soutint le regard. Maintenant qu'il en était là, autant garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Par Merlin, il était un Malfoy ! Le mage le comprit et étira un sourire satisfait. La tension était à son comble et quelques imprudents osèrent relever le regard en n'entendant toujours pas les cris de douleur du plus jeune. Mais ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place. Leur Maître caressait le visage du blond avant de resserrer sa prise sur son menton et le ramener jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Ce n'était qu'un acte de pure domination. Sauvage et impérieux.

Lucius en fut décontenancé et pourtant resta statique. Il avait des fourmis au pied tellement il souhaitait faire un pas en arrière. Mais non, il supporta cette langue qui ravagea sa bouche et ses dents qui mordirent ses lèvres fines. Abraxas le premier, retint un haussement de voix. Par Salazar, que se passait-il ?! Il ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand son fils était-il une cible pour leur Seigneur ? Il savait son enfant beau, et terriblement désirable. Mais pour les femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Il devint pâle et ne put rien faire. Qui était-il pour remettre en question les actes de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Pourtant, le goût amer qui avait envahi sa bouche, persistait et ne semblait pas prête à partir.

Ils entendirent donc les bruits indécents de ce baiser fiévreux. Le Seigneur avait à présent ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune. Une avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'à ses fesses et une autre maintenait toujours le visage en place de Lucius. C'était écœurant et l'élève avait bien du mal à ne pas le montrer. Comment ce misérable osait-il le toucher ?! Lorsque tout cessa, il sentait ses lèvres gonflées et son visage douloureux. Voldemort ne le lâchait pas du regard et inspectait même le corps appréciable qui lui faisait face. Le sang pur craignait que ne lui prenne l'envie de l'humilier plus et conclure devant l'ensemble des sorciers. Mais Merlin entendit ses prières et il se contenta de ce baiser en public avant de se pencher vers lui.

« – Vous êtes prié, Monsieur Malfoy, de vous rendre dans mes quartiers. Une inspection _profonde_ est requise, déclara-t-il d'une voix gourmande. »

L'annonce envoya un froid dans le cœur du plus jeune. Il sentait les regards le brûler et pouvait déjà deviner les sourires gras sur certains visages. Avec cette scène, il devenait officiellement : la pute du Maître. Honteux, il resta malgré tout droit et suivit le mage, sous le regard désorienté de son père.

Il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à cela.

La honte qu'allait ressentir son père.

Lorsqu'on avait touché le fond, on savait se contenter de peu pour se satisfaire.

Il saurait ainsi s'en satisfaire pour supporter ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Lucius était encore dans le lit, alors que le Seigneur se relevait s'hydrater. L'adolescent avait le regard perdu sur le plafond, réalisant à peine dans quoi il venait encore d'être embarqué. Il avait été pris par celui qu'il considère comme inférieur. Il était souillé.

Encore une fois.

Pourtant, aucune larme ne souhaitait s'exprimer. Non, pourquoi ? Il n'était pas triste, non. Tout ce qui se passait le ravissait presque. Pourquoi ? Simple, cela ne faisait que plus nourrir sa haine. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Il prenait son temps pour affiner et tailler sa rage. Toutes ces humiliations ne faisaient que plus lui donner de raisons de le détruire.

Il se mit à sourire. Oh oui, il le détruirait de ses mains. Le sang de cette vermine coulerait.

Le lit s'affaissa sous le poids du mage noir qui s'approchait. Celui-ci s'étendit nonchalamment à ses côtés. Il semblait détendu.

« – A quoi penses-tu ?

C'était totalement irréel. Allaient-ils se mettre à parler du beau temps maintenant ? Il en rigolerait presque.

– A quoi devrais-je penser maître ? Demanda-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui, avec un regard impertinent.

Tom étira un rictus. Il plongea sur lui et se mit à califourchon. Il souhaitait montrer qu'il le dominait.

– Je savais que tu étais différent de ton père. J'ai remarqué ce changement qui s'est opéré en toi. Cette aura de rébellion, d'impertinence. Cette étincelle que je me ravis à éteindre, lui murmura-t-il dans son oreille, tout en se mettant à lui serrer la gorge.

Lucius commençait à sentir que l'air lui manquait, mais il ne supplierait pas. Pas à lui.

– Si jeune et si appréciable. J'aime tellement l'idée de vous posséder tous les deux. Si beaux et si rebelles. J'en tremble rien que de repenser à ce soir là. Cette fois où je vous avais ensemble. Mais rassure-toi, je vais m'assurer que cela se reproduise très vite, avoua-t-il d'une voix ronronnante de promesse.

Il en rigolerait presque. Si il pensait pouvoir une nouvelle fois toucher Yulia, il pouvait s'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'œil. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais subir le moindre contact. JAMAIS ! Tom ricana tout en relâchant la pression.

– Et pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard et t'assurer de sa santé jusqu'à ce que je puisse la récupérer.

Lucius appréciait assez l'idée de pouvoir partir de ce manoir. Oh oui, il allait la surveiller. Mais pas pour son compte. Et certainement pas pour lui offrir et lui dérouler le tapis rouge. Non. Il savait une chose à présent : Elle n'était pas sienne.

– Mais avant ça, commença-t-il tout en approchant son bassin dénudé du visage de Lucius, ta bouche commence à me manquer. Sers-toi de cette langue que j'aime tant » finit-il par dire tout en lui présentant son membre.

Le blond s'exécuta et laissa le " maître " mener le jeu. Lui donner l'illusion. Toujours donner l'illusion d'une victoire avant de l'écraser.

L'écraser jusqu'à étouffement.

* * *

Elle battit des paupières et ne fut pas agressée par la lumière du soleil. Il faisait nuit et seule une bougie était allumée. C'était une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Elle ressentit rapidement le poids se trouvant sur sa main et vit une forme s'y reposant. La peur l'agrippa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse. C'était Severus. Elle soupira.

Celui-ci se réveilla en la sentant bouger et réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait repris conscience. Il semblait attendre quelque chose avec appréhension. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il prévoyait une énième crise. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« – Qu'attends-tu Severus ? Qu'une mandragore pousse sur mon crâne, eut-elle la force de sortir avec humour.

Le brun sembla satisfait, mais surtout soulagé. Il ricana légèrement avant de lui répondre.

– Cela serait fort utile si c'était le cas Miss Granger. J'aurais sous la main un ingrédient intéressant pour mes potions, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire provoquant.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Hermione se mette à rire.

– J'espère que vous êtes prêt à payer le prix fort, professeur.

– Tant que cela te fasse rire, je mettrais n'importe quel prix, avoua-t-il sérieusement.

Cette révélation sécha la sorcière qui reprit une expression fermée.

– Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Dans mon manoir.

– Comment suis-je arrivée là, j'étais…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, fermant les yeux en se remémorant son dernier lieu de séjour.

– Lucius t'a envoyé par une cheminée.

– Lucius ?

Evoquer le sorcier ne faisait qu'enfoncer la honte qu'elle ressentait. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir lui faire face à présent. Severus vit tout de suite son malaise.

– Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée. Ils ont tous attendu.

– Depuis combien de jours suis-je ici ?

– Trois jours, bientôt quatre.

Elle ne répondit plus rien et le laissa partir. Elle entendit rapidement des talons retentir jusqu'à elle. Henriette fut à son chevet en moins de deux. Elle lui avait attrapé ses mains, les serrant dans les siennes.

– Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! J'avais si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. Je n'aurais pas pu te demander de me pardonner. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai organisé ce bal et je n'ai pas su le sécuriser. Je n'aurai pas… !

Hermione l'interrompit.

– Ce n'est aucunement ta faute Henriette. Tu le sais. Nous le savons tous. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ce…

La sorcière sembla chercher ses mots pour désigner le mage noir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit un froid la traverser. Ils le remarquèrent et se tendirent. Severus s'imposa et se mit à l'ausculter une nouvelle fois. Elle transpirait et avait des sueurs froides. Elle se mit en position fœtus, tentant de retenir toute la chaleur qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait le regard perdu et répétait sans cesse la même chose.

– Ce….ce….ce…. »

Elle ne savait pas quel mot mettre. Ce monstre ? Mais pourquoi cela sonnait si faux à présent ?

* * *

Suite à cet événement, elle était restée plusieurs jours de plus au lit. Elle divaguait, et se perdait dans ses mots. La tête lui tournait et chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, une pointe frappait son coeur, et un froid la traversait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus vide. Pourtant, elle sentit ce jour là la force de se lever et de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Que faisait-elle dans un lit ? Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ainsi. Ils avaient des Horcruxes à trouver ! Elle arriva jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Albus, buvant un thé chaud. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un magnifique sourire.

« – Bonjour Yulia, enfin de retour parmi nous, commença-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Assis-toi. Un thé ? Des tartines ? Lui proposa-t-il, faisant amener le nécessaire jusqu'à la table.

Elle remarqua immédiatement ses cernes. Il semblait exténué. Elle n'en dit pourtant rien, ne sachant pas comment aborder la question de manière délicate.

– Merci Albus, le remercia-t-elle tout en prenant place.

Il ne fit que la regarder, l'observant sous tous les angles. Il n'osa pas aborder la question de la captivité, Severus lui ayant conseillé de la laisser venir à lui de son propre chef.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucius après qu'il m'ait envoyé chez Severus ?

– J'ai reçu un courrier de son père me signalant son " bon rétablissement " et son retour prochain à Poudlard. Abraxas avait justifié l'absence prolongée de son fils par une hospitalisation soudaine, lui expliqua-t-il.

– Je suis rassurée, avoua-t-elle entre deux crocs dans sa tartine.

Elle essuya sa bouche et reprit.

– Je l'ai rencontré, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Albus comprit immédiatement de qui elle parlait. Elle était nerveuse.

– Je l'avais devant moi. J'étais prête à le tuer, à en finir. Je m'étais fait une raison. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai senti sa magie et tout s'est figé. Ce regard…, dit-elle en frissonnant Je n'ai rien pu faire, avoua-t-elle, le regard perdu.

Elle revivait ce moment à travers ses souvenirs et ressentait encore cette magie, cette pression.

– J'étais si faible, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot brutal. »

Albus ne tint plus et se leva. Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle sentit la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Cette chaleur qui se mettait à combattre ce froid qui subsistait en elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, pleurant. Elle ne dit plus un mot, ne faisant que tout relâcher à travers ses larmes.

* * *

« – C'est un Cabci, annonça-t-elle en montrant le bracelet. Si vous connaissez les histoires reliées à celui-ci, vous comprenez ce que cela implique.

Seuls Matvei et Albus réagirent à ça, se rappelant en effet de ce que c'était : une réelle plaie et malédiction.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Henriette, accompagnée de Charles qui n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

– C'est un objet qui m'enchaîne à Voldemort, répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

Elle ne laissait rien transparaître de son mal-être et était redevenu ce bloc de glace impénétrable, même avec eux.

– Rien n'est parfait, il y a forcément un moyen de t'extraire à cet objet ! Intervint sa grand-mère.

– Le seul moyen est que Voldemort me l'enlève lui-même. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen. Maître Kazja lui-même me l'a confirmé, insista-t-elle en désignant le serpent qui restait toujours à ses côtés.

Hermione se mit à caresser la tête de Yoka de façon inconsciente. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer. A garder constance.

– Je ferais mes recherches. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'en extraire. Cet objet vient du Moyen-Age, ils ont sûrement établis des contre-sorts, proposa Charles.

– Nous ferons tous des recherches, appuya Matvei avec assurance.

– Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, argumenta la plus jeune. Nous devons trouver les derniers Horcruxes !

– Mais… !

– Non ! Au plus de temps nous mettons à trouver les Horcruxes, au plus de temps ce monstre restera en vie et tuera de milliers d'innocents. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Nous sommes si proches du but.

– Yulia, nous devrions tout de même…, commença Henriette

– Le sujet est clos, la coupa Hermione.

– Non jeune fille, le sujet est loin d'être clos. Tu ne réalises pas ce que cela implique. Cet objet ne fait pas que te faire sentir lié à lui, il te lie réellement à lui. Si nous tuons Voldemort sans que nous ne t'ayons retiré le bracelet, tu mourras avec lui, précisa Matvei d'une voix autoritaire.

La serpentard ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

– Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi, trancha-t-elle tout en se levant, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'en rajouter plus. »

* * *

Severus avait le nez plongé dans son chaudron. Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques. Il connaissait la composition de cette potion par cœur. Il ne faisait que penser à une seule chose : l'état de Hermione.

« – A quoi penses-tu Sevy? l'interrogea son amie rousse qui paraissait inquiète.

– A rien, répondit-il rapidement.

Un peu trop, peut-être. Lily prit un air concerné.

– Tu penses à Yulia, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce nom provoquait tant d'émotions en lui. Il ressentait de l'inquiétude, du respect, de la tristesse, de la rage. Tellement de rage à l'idée qu'elle ait vécu ces atrocités. Cette rage qui gonflait en lui et qui risquait de déborder à tout moment. Et alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le cours était fini. Ce fut Lily qui le ramena à la raison. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

– Sevy…

Il ne répondit pas.

– Severus !

Il la regarda enfin, reprenant une nouvelle fois conscience.

– Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

La question le tourmenta. Son amie était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait et attendait clairement une réponse franche.

– De quoi…

– Ne me sors pas de baratin, le coupa-t-elle directement. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je t'ai vu faire plusieurs passages par le bureau du directeur et tous ces jours où tu as été absent. Je ne crois pas que cela soit dû à l'état de santé de ta mère nécessitant ta présence. Tu m'en aurais parlé, je le sais. Mais là, rien. Tu t'es totalement renfermé et tu arbores cet air si sombre et si inquiet. Dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé, je t'en prie.

Le maître des potions pesa le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher éternellement à la Gryffondor ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de sa génération pour rien. Elle avait un sens de l'observation incroyable. Il soupira.

– Pas ici, répondit-il simplement en lui indiquant de le suivre d'un seul regard. »

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que d'autres personnes avaient répondu à l'invitation et les suivirent pour découvrir la vérité.

Il prit une longue inspiration et plongea dans ce regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, attendant visiblement qu'il se décide à lui raconter.

« – Le soir du bal, elle n'a pas été hospitalisée mais enlevée par Voldemort.

– Voldemort… Tu veux dire ce mage dont nous commençons à attendre parler ? Celui qui prône les idées sur le sang-pur ?

Il hocha de la tête.

– Mais...Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il enlevé ?

Elle était perdue.

– Elle….a attisé sa curiosité, choisit-il soigneusement ses mots.

Il ne voulait pas non plus traumatiser l'adolescente et lui dire crûment qu'il souhaitait la dominer et la posséder. Ces simples mots pourtant, suffirent à lui faire comprendre le sens. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

– Elle est toujours entre ses mains ?!

– Non, elle a été secouru il y a quelques jours.

– Par Merlin, comment va-t-elle ? Que suis-je bête, forcément mal ! Je veux la voir ! Je ne peux pas rester là, à aller en cours alors qu'elle traverse ce moment seule ! Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner !

– Tu ne peux pas aller la voir. Elle est en convalescence.

– Mais, je pourrais…. !

– Lily, je t'en prie. Elle ne va pas bien mais elle a surtout besoin de se reposer. Elle viendra vers toi lorsqu'elle ressentira la nécessité de tout te dire. Tu ne dois surtout pas la plaindre ou lui montrer de la pitié. Elle ne le supportera pas. Tu dois la traiter comme tu l'as toujours fait, lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle eut le regard attristé mais consentit à ne pas insister. Il avait raison.

– Pourquoi es-tu au courant de tout cela alors qu'on nous répète sans cesse qu'elle est à Saint Mangouste ?

– Je l'ai su par le professeur Dumbledore.

– Je sais, mais pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit ? Tu me caches des choses Severus, je le sans. Tu ne peux pas me garder dans l'ombre ainsi.

– Lily, je ne…

– Severus, je t'en prie ! Je meurs moi aussi d'inquiétude pour Yulia depuis ce bal. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles, rien. Par Merlin, c'est ma meilleure amie ! C'est ma meilleure amie et je réalise alors que je ne sais rien, rien !

Les larmes cette fois-ci coulèrent. Le brun céda dans un soupir vaincu.

– Ce que je vais te raconter doit rester entre nous. Je suis sérieux Lily, c'est très important.

– Bien-sûr ! Je ne dirais rien !

– Nous travaillons depuis un moment avec Yulia sur ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes. Ce sont des objets renfermant un morceau d'âme et qui offre l'immortalité de celui qui l'a divisé.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour vaincre Voldemort. Nous recherchons les Horcruxes lui appartenant pour les détruire et le rendre mortel.

– Tu veux dire que, pour l'instant, il est immortel ? Réalisa-t-elle en palissant.

– Oui. Nous savons qu'il y en a 5. Nous en avons récupéré 3 à ce jour.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ses pensées travaillaient à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle lui accorda un regard décidé.

– Je veux en être, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

– Non, c'est hors de question que tu… !

– Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Severus. Mes deux meilleurs amis se sont lancés dans une quête suicidaire et je devrais rester là sans rien faire ? Alors que ce malade immortel est toujours en liberté et gagne toujours plus de puissance et soutien ?

– Tu ne… !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, écrasa son front sur le sien et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

– Je suis sérieuse. Je vais vous aider. C'est décidé. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne changerais pas d'avis, déclara-t-elle d'une manière catégorique.

Il ne dit d'abord rien. Puis, tira un sourire pour la première depuis plusieurs jours.

– Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. Une vraie Gryffondor, commenta-t-il acerbe, tout en conservant ce sourire complice.

Elle répondit à ce sourire.

– Nous en sommes aussi, déclara une voix sortant de l'ombre.

James et Sirius sortirent de sous leur cape d'invisibilité et se présentèrent, décidés. Severus prit un air colérique. Par Salazar, que faisaient-ils ici ces deux là ?! Il n'avait pas mis de sort de discrétion ? Si pourtant… Ils étaient assez proche pour rester dans la zone de confidence, réalisa-t-il.

– Certainement pas. D'ailleurs, vous ne vous en souviendrez pas, affirma le serpentard en levant sa baguette.

James voulut répliquer mais Sirius lui fit baisser sa baguette. Il se mit entre les deux et leva les mains en signe de paix.

– Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes, Sni...Severus, se corrigea-t-il. Mais réfléchis avant de nous effacer nos souvenirs. Nous faisons partis tous deux de familles puissantes. Nous avons des connexions qui vous serez impossibles, ou plus longues à avoir. Et comme tu l'as si bien dis, nous sommes des Gryffondors. Nous n'avons pas peur de nous battre pour nos idées. Et si je dois mourir pour empêcher un malade de régner sur notre pays, alors j'offrirai ma vie sans la moindre hésitation.

Ces propos firent vaciller Severus.

– Et, je ne peux pas rester ainsi après ce qui est arrivé à Yulia. Personne ne mérite ça, et encore moins elle. Au plus vite cette mission sera finie, au plus vite vous pourrez mettre ce cauchemar derrière vous, ajouta-t-il.

Le serpentard les scanna totalement. Il avait le regard froid. L'heure n'était plus aux blagues ou aux menaces. C'était bien plus. Pourraient-ils supporter la pression ? Leurs regards déterminés le firent finalement soupirer et baisser sa baguette.

– Très bien Black. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas partir, tous les trois, sans que l'on ne passe avant, un serment inviolable. Vous ne devez en parler, à _personne_! Insista-t-il bien. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le reste de votre stupide groupe participe, et encore moins ce rat de Pettigrew, lâcha-t-il sans se rendre compte de sa maladresse.

James voulut rebondir sur cette attaque visée envers son ami, mais Sirius le stoppa de nouveau. Il y avait encore des choses que Severus ne leur avait pas dit, mais cela viendra. Le Gryffondor sentait que quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant se cachait derrière ce ton de mépris.

– Évidemment que nous allons faire le serment, intervint la rousse en prenant les mains des membres de sa maison. »

Le serment fut prononcé et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle coopération inattendue pour le plus âgé, qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait les évènements.

* * *

Severus sortait d'une longue journée dans laquelle il n'avait de cesse de réfléchir aux possibles cachettes de derniers Horcruxes. Il poussa lourdement la porte de la bibliothèque et soupira. La fatigue se sentait sur ses traits.

« – Fatigué Severus ?

Le brun reconnut immédiatement cette voix et tomba sur Lucius qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Le potioniste fut pris d'une pulsion et enlaça le blond. Celui-ci ne fut en aucun cas outré et réussit même à agrandir son sourire.

– Si tu continues comme ça, les rumeurs vont se répandre. Je sais qu'il te serait profitable de t'afficher avec un Malfoy, mais je ne sais pas si mon père nous donnerait sa bénédiction, le charia-t-il.

– Je t'assure que c'est toi qui tirerais le plus de crédit à avoir une relation avec moi. Je suis un génie des potions, qui sait quel homme important je deviendrais dans les années à venir, se vanta faussement Severus en bombant le torse.

C'était inattendu de sa part, mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours été avec Lucius : simple et honnête. Avec les années, il avait eu plus de réserve, ne partageant plus ses convictions si durement ancrées. Mais à cette époque, il se sentait totalement libre de partager une amitié pareille avec lui. Il fut ravi en l'entendant rire.

– Tu as fini ta journée, n'est-ce pas ? Un verre, ça te dit ?

– Tu ne pouvais pas proposer mieux, accepta-t-il en le suivant.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande, installés dans de confortables fauteuils, accompagné d'un bar généreusement rempli. Les verres s'enchaînèrent et l'ambiance s'assombrit progressivement. Les sujets fâcheux entraient en jeu.

– Que t'est-il arrivé une fois que tu as envoyé Yulia par la cheminée ?

Son visage se crispa, se remémorant les faits.

– J'ai assisté au combat entre le directeur et cette crevure. Mais j'ai rapidement été assommé par un débris. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours au sol mais posé contre un mur. On m'avait mis de côté, apparemment. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me remettre que les sorts se sont mis à pleuvoir sur nous le premier jour. Il ne visait personne en particulier. Je ne pense même pas qu'il savait à qui il les adressait. Il avait juste besoin de cibles pour se calmer. On ne pouvait rien faire et juste tenter d'éviter les sorts. Pendant deux jours il ne sortit plus de sa chambre. Il ne convoqua tous le jour suivant. On était à genoux, la tête vers le sol et on attendait un par un que notre sentence nous frappe. Il avait retrouvé ses _esprits_ et punissait chaque personne. On restait là, à les entendre hurler de douleur. Mais lorsque cela fut mon tour, il ne me tortura pas. Pa s de la même façon, en tout cas.

Severus fronçait les sourcils et appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Lucius avait le regard plongeait dans son verre qu'il remuait dans un geste mécanique.

– Il faut que tu saches que, lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir j'ai assisté à des scènes que je souhaiterais plus que tout effacer de ma mémoire. On m'a tout de suite invité à me rendre dans ses quartiers. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu Yulia, entre ses jambes, à genoux, le visage près de son pénis, le visage totalement décomposé. Et ce misérable qui souriait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait que j'assiste à cette scène !

Il explosa le verre dans sa main sous cette pique de colère. Les bouts de verre se plantèrent dans sa peau mais il n'en fit rien, observant son sang qui commençait à couler.

– Il m'a demandé de regarder. Il voulait que je les observe. Il marquait sa possession. Je l'ai vu ravager sa bouche. Elle s'étouffait. Par Merlin, il n'avait aucune pitié. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, alors que se remettait à peine de cette fellation, il l'a prise comme une chienne. C'était sa première fois… Il l'a violé comme une bête. Une fois sa besogne terminé, il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a fait comprendre qu'il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui pour partager et me faire son cadeau de mariage en avance.

Severus blanchit à ces mots.

– Oui, son cadeau était de me laisser la violer à mon tour. J'ai tout fait pour rendre cela le moins douloureux. Je voulais qu'elle ressente un peu de plaisir après ces horreurs. Mais même là, il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps et m'a demandé de le sucer à mon tour. Après ça, il est resté enfermé trois jours d'affilé avec elle. Sans jamais en sortir.

Le brun but son verre d'un coup, tentant de digérer les informations. C'était déjà une chose de constater les ravages sur son corps, mais entendre le récit de son ami était dur.

– Quelle a été ta torture ?

Le blond le regarda.

– Il ne peut se contenter que de Yulia et a proclamé que je lui appartenait autant qu'elle lui appartenait. Qu'il appréciait notre jeunesse, notre beauté et cette lueur rebelle. Il m'a violé, tout une journée, sans cesse. Jusqu'à m'annoncer qu'il avait besoin de moi de nouveau à Poudlard, afin de surveiller Yulia.

– Lucius, je…

– Non, Severus. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une expérience que je souhaite réitérer mais cela ne fait que m'aider. M'aider à enrichir ma haine et ma détermination pour ce misérable. Je lui ferais payer au centuple les douleurs qu'il nous a infligé. Je sais être patient, conclut-il dans un sourire froid, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son sang.

– Je le ferais saigner, rajouta-t-il.

– Je te reconnais bien là, lâcha le voyageur du temps dans un rictus complice.

Oui, il ne devait surtout pas le prendre en pitié. Il l'avait dit à Lily et cela s'appliquait de la même façon pour Lucius. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

– Le tuer.

– Mais encore ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

– Non en avons déjà discuté. Tu sais pertinemment que nous ne pouvons rien faire tout seul. Nous avons besoin d'alliés. De puissants alliés.

– Tu suggères le citronné, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– C'est un défenseur des moldus et des sang de bourbe ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement.

– Ces mêmes moldus qui ont permis l'évasion de Yulia ?

– Ne mélange pas tout. Cela ne change rien.

– Cela ne change rien à quoi ? Qu'ils restent inférieurs ? Qu'ils méritent de se faire massacrer ? Que leur sang est impur et faible ?

Le serpentard parut surpris de cette effusion de propos de la part de son ami.

– Bien-sûr ! Ne plus suivre cette vermine ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé ma façon de penser. Ils me répugnent toujours autant.

Il perçut une lueur de mépris dans les yeux noirs de son camarade mais préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Il l'entendit soupirer.

– J'imagine que tu n'es toujours pas prêt, marmonna le brun plus pour lui-même. »

Mais avant que le septième année ait pu réagir, celui-ci lui fit parvenir un autre verre rempli. Il ne revint pas sur le sujet et continua de partager des verres de plus en plus dur à boire.

* * *

Son retour fut sans discrétion. Dès ses premiers pas dans l'école, la rumeur comme quoi elle était de retour à Poudlard, avait fait le tour de l'école. Cela suffi à quelques Gryffondors d'aller s'enquérir de son état. Elle fut donc interceptée par une furie rousse qui la prit dans ses bras avec force.

« – Yulia ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Par Merlin !

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à telle réaction venant de l'adolescente. Elles s'étaient certes beaucoup rapprochées mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et répondit à l'étreinte.

– Ravi de te revoir la vipère, commenta Sirius dans un sourire jovial.

– On pourrait presque penser que je t'ai manqué, répondit-elle dans un rictus moqueur.

– Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, rétorqua-t-il tout en tentant de retenir les rougeurs qui prenaient possession de son visage.

James ouvrit en grand ses bras et les prit toutes deux dans ses bras. Hermione lui envoya un regard confus.

– Je suis heureux de revoir la meilleure amie de ma chère et tendre.

– James, ça suffit ! s'exclama furieusement la rousse.

– Voyons, ma douce, cela n'est plus un secret pour personne que tu as accepté mon amour passionnel, après ces longues semaines de courtises, ajouta-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

La Gryffondor devint toute rouge et envoya un regard gêné à Hermione. Celle-ci leur accorda un sourire ravi. Elle ne pouvait que penser au fait que son meilleur ami verrait bientôt le jour.

– Il s'en sont passées des choses pendant que je n'étais pas là, commenta-t-elle.

– Tu ne penses pas si bien dire, réagit Remus.

C'était bien l'un des premières fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange qu'elle lui ait consacré si peu de considération. Dans son époque d'origine, elle appréciait énormément le loup garou qui était devenu un véritable ami. Mais dans ce monde, elle n'avait pas trouvé pertinent, de se rapprocher de lui. Ajoutons qu'il ne semblait pas plus intéressé à l'idée de lui parler. Elle n'avait donc jamais tenté une approche. L'entendre lui parler directement, était une chose étrange. Elle posa son regard gris sur lui, et il sembla réaliser que l'attention était sur lui. Il fit un sourire doux et tendit sa main vers elle.

– Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer et qu'il serait temps que les présentations soient faites. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je pense pouvoir dire que je suis le plus avisé des quatre, commenta-t-il avec humour.

Sirius et James parurent outrés et mirent une main sur leur cœur, faignant la trahison théâtrale.

– Remus comment peux-tu ? Commença James, un genou à terre, le cœur trop lourd à porter.

– James mon frère, relève-toi ! Par Godric, regarde ce que tu as fait Remus ! Intervint Sirius de façon toute aussi théâtrale que son camarade.

Il se plaça derrière le brun à lunettes et le soutint dans un air tragique. Tout s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entendirent Hermione pouffer. Ils se retournèrent dans un même ensemble vers elle, et leurs regards écarquillés, ne seront que le coup de grâce. Elle éclata de rire, rapidement accompagnée par Lily.

Et alors qu'elle riait aux larmes, elle aperçut Lucius plus loin dans le couloir. Il était accompagné de Severus qui la remarqua. Elle se mit soudainement à courir vers eux et sans prévenir, les prit chacun par un bras, et les serra contre elle. Les garçons ne firent pas un mouvement, tétanisé par cet élan d'affection.

– Merci, leur souffla-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Ce simple mot suffisait à renforcer leurs convictions : Ils devaient tout faire pour détruire ce monstre.

* * *

Remus pliait soigneusement ses vêtements sur son lit. Il était accompagné de son ami rondouillard qui le regardait.

« – Remus, pourquoi as-tu dis que nous allions passer plus de temps avec la serpentard ?

Le loup garou parut surpris.

– Parce que c'est le cas. A partir du moment où James sort avec Lily, nous serons beaucoup plus souvent avec elle.

– Mais...On ne peut pas ! C'est une mage-noire !

– Enfin, Peter, calme-toi. Et puis, rien ne nous dit que …

– Vous êtes totalement aveugles ! Je vous laissais faire car je pensais que c'était un moyen de la prendre par surprise. Mais alors ça ! Les Mauraudeurs ne traitent pas avec l'ennemi ! James devrait le savoir ! Peut-être qu'il a reçu un enchantement...Mais oui… C'est ça ! Cela expliquerait son changement de comportement !

Remus cessa ce qu'il faisait et observa de façon inquiète son ami.

– Peter, tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ?

– Bien-sûr ! Il faut tout de suite aller prévenir Sirius. A trois nous devrions trouver un contre-sort !

Lunard fronça des sourcils.

– Nous n'en ferons rien. James n'est pas ensorcelé. Il est juste amoureux et donc apprend à être plus tolérant pour celle qu'il aime. Et en toute honnêteté, j'avoue apprécier cette nouvelle mentalité. Plus joueur que méchant. Lily m'a parlé de Tolstoï et elle a l'air d'une fille formidable. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à la connaître, avoua-t-il sous le visage décomposé de son camarade de chambre.

– Mais alors, tu veux dire que c'est fini notre vendetta contre les serpentards ? Que maintenant on va faire ami-ami avec Tolstoï et Snape ? Pourquoi pas Malfoy aussi, tant qu'on y est ?! Vous êtes complètement fous ! »

Sur ces paroles, Peter sortit du dortoir et tomba nez à nez avec Lily, qui lui accorda un grand sourire cordial. Il y répondit et pensa immédiatement que c'était sa chance.

Il se devait de réagir et sauver ses amis de leur folie.

Ce couple devait cesser.

* * *

 **Que compte faire Peter?**


	30. 29 : Les gars, qui c'est?

**Réponses reviews : **

**( Manon ) :** Bon chapitre à toi ! =)

 **( nanalou ) :** Ah ah ah ! Oui, il faut dire qu'il ne peut pas totalement changer comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Cela me paraît trop irréaliste. Il a tout de même était totalement élevé dans un environnement avec des idées bien arrêtées. Et puis, cela reste un adolescent. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour mûrir. Oui, j'apprécie assez l'idée que les Maraudeurs et Lily fasse partie du combat. Je ne peux pas totalement les écarter et ils manquent un peu je trouve parfois. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

 **( Aurelie Malfoy ) :** Oui, parfois c'est plus sympa de lire plusieurs chapitres d'affilé. On reste moins sur notre faim sur le coup XD Tu vas justement savoir ce que va faire Peter dans ce chapitre =) Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29**

 **Les gars, qui c'est?**

* * *

 _Extrait du précédent chapitre :_

 _– Mais alors, tu veux dire que c'est fini notre vendetta contre les serpentards ? Que maintenant on va faire ami-ami avec Tolstoï et Snape ? Pourquoi pas Malfoy aussi, tant qu'on y est ?! Vous êtes complètement fous ! »_

 _Sur ces paroles, Peter sortit du dortoir et tomba nez à nez avec Lily, qui lui accorda un grand sourire cordial. Il y répondit et pensa immédiatement que c'était sa chance._

 _Il se devait de réagir et sauver ses amis de leur folie._

 _Ce couple devait cesser._

* * *

Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et mit en application son plan.

« – Lily, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues, troublé.

L'adolescente fut surprise par cette demande. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du garçon de lui adresser directement la parole. Il était assez réservé. Mais son air gêné suffit à la faire fondre.

– Bien-sûr Peter, lui répondit-elle avec douceur.

– Pas ici, précisa-t-il en chuchotant.

Prise de court, elle se stoppa sur place et finit par suivre le garçon rondouillard. Le coin était calme, peu de risque de rencontrer quelqu'un. Parfait ! Le Gryffondor en souriait d'avance. Il se révélait être assez intelligent parfois, se félicita-t-il.

– De quoi souhaites-tu me parler Peter ?

– Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je ne peux pas rester silencieux plus longtemps, déclara-t-il devant l'expression déconfite de la jeune fille.

Non, il n'allait quand même pas faire ça…!

– Euh, Peter, je ne… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais je...je sors déjà avec James, je ne…, balbutia-t-elle, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, totalement embarrassée.

Peter se retint de montrer son dégoût. Yerk. Elle pensait réellement faire sensation depuis que James lui courrait après ? Si on passait le fait que c'était la meilleure élève, elle n'en restait pas moins assez banale à ses yeux. Oui, elle avait des yeux verts peu communs, mais il n'en ferait pas toute une montagne. Il la trouvait chétive, faible et totalement crédule. Elle ne… comment dire cela ? Elle semblait bien fade. Oui ! Elle ne faisait pas le poids devant Tolstoï ! Clairement banale.

Il se retint pourtant de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, et afficha un air surpris.

– Non, je ne vais pas te demander de sortir avec moi Lily, rassure-toi, certifia-t-il immédiatement en feintant un air complice.

La rousse soupira, totalement soulagée. Par Merlin, elle aurait été bien embarrassée d'être au cœur d'un conflit entre son petit-ami et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas briser le cœur de Peter. Il était déjà bien assez...comment dire cela ? Il semblait déjà bien miséreux comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas juger les personnes sans réellement les connaître mais… il était bien l'exception qui confirmait la règle. En six années dans cette école, elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que James, Remus et Sirius. Il ne faisait que les suivre et approuver avec véhémence tout ce qu'ils disaient. C'était assez dur à regarder sans la moindre arrière pensée. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Plus d'une fois elle avait entendu des murmures le méprisant totalement pour cela. Clairement, quelqu'un qui nous faisait ressentir pitié et mépris.

– Oh, vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il alors ? Relança-t-elle avec entrain.

– Tu t'es fait totalement avoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

– James. Il t'a totalement roulé, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Elle blanchit à ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Totalement roulée… ?

– Enfin, de quoi… ?

– Je suis désolé ! La coupa-t-il avec force. C'est un stupide pari qu'il a fait avec nous. Ton nom est sorti lorsqu'on parlait des filles totalement inaccessibles. Et tu es devenu le pari de James…Il clamait haut et fort qu'il serait le premier à coincer la _Miss-je-sais-tout_. Je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux plus longtemps. Pas maintenant que je vois que tu as des sentiments pour lui, précisa-t-il.

Le regard écarquillé, elle vacilla.

– Mais enfin, cela ne peut pas être vrai… !

– Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais c'est la stricte vérité…

– Je...je dois parler à James, il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Balbutia-t-elle, perdue.

Peter tomba à genou et attrapa les robes de la sorcière.

– NON ! Surtout pas ! Ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais ! Je ne devais pas t'en parler ! Ne lui dis pas ! Il ne doit pas savoir !

– Mais enfin, comment pourrais-je rester ainsi ?!

– Pitié ! Si tu veux rompre, fais-le ! Mais ne lui dis pas que c'est parce que je t'ai tout dévoilé. Je ne peux pas les perdre ! Je t'en prie ! La supplia-t-il, les larmes commençant à couler. »

Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait. Trop d'informations affluaient. Elle avait été berné. Ces sourires, ces mots doux, cette tendresse, cet amour… TOUT FAUX ! Elle tomba sur ses genoux, ses forces la quittant. Elle était brisée. Les larmes coulèrent également sur ses joues. Des larmes silencieuses, résignées.

* * *

Elle avait été totalement piégée. Elle avait cru à tout. Comment… Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ?!

Elle resta ainsi, accablée par sa propre naïveté.

Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque sans grande conviction. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait deux jours que Peter lui avait dévoilé cette affreuse réalité et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer. Elle était restée au lit, prétextant un rhume. Étant une élève exemplaire, personne n'avait remis en question ses paroles et les professeurs avaient aisément accepté cette excuse.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Elle avait pleuré comme jamais. Elle se sentait si minable. Elle n'avait été qu'un simple trophée. Un défi à relever. N'était-elle donc que cela à ses yeux ? Elle se remémora ce regard si tendre qu'il lui accordait. Elle doutait. Comment pouvait-il être si bon acteur ? Mais connaissant Peter, risquerait-il de perdre ses seuls amis, si ce n'était pas vrai ? Quel intérêt aurait-il à lui mentir ? Il était totalement mortifié à l'idée qu'elle en parle avec James. Il avait agi pour son bien, avait-il répété.

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Supporterait-elle de voir une personne se faire rouler ainsi ? Rester silencieuse en étant parfaitement consciente qu'on la rabaissait ?

Non, elle savait qu'elle valait bien mieux que ça. Elle ne serait pas restée en place. Trop de sens de la justice, pour cela. Elle prit place sur une table, et ouvrit son livre de potion. Par Merlin, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer un instant se mettre à faire ses devoirs. Sa tête était prête à exploser. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Severus, qui venait de prendre place à côté d'elle.

« – Lily, ça va mieux ?

– Euh...oui. Je vais mieux, répondit-elle de manière peu convaincante.

Severus posa immédiatement une main sur son front.

– Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Mais tu es bien trop blanche. Tu devrais passer par l'infirmerie, lui conseilla-t-il.

– Inutile. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Mais Severus l'entendit. Il se passait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à ouvrir son propre livre et commença à gratter du papier pour son devoir. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de presser Lily pour obtenir des informations. Il devait être plus subtile. Faire par élimination. De toute évidence, cela devait être en lien avec Potter. Celui-ci était sans nouvelle de sa petite-amie, et elle allait à la bibliothèque au lieu de le rejoindre.

– Potter est une vraie plaie depuis que tu es tombée malade. Il ne cesse d'exprimer son désarroi et combien tu lui manques. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves, lâcha-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'expression de la rousse empirer. Elle passait de la surprise, à la tristesse, la colère puis enfin, au fou rire. Il en resta muet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ces réactions.

– Je lui manque ?! Vraiment ? Je vais de ce pas régler cela alors ! Déclara-t-elle tout en rangeant ses affaires et partant telle une furie. »

Severus ne perdit pas un instant et la suivit dans la minute.

Qu'avait encore fait ce stupide Potter ?

* * *

Hermione était dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lucius. Elle le surprenait plus d'une fois à la fixer avec une lueur étrange. Elle piqua dans son assiette et amena le brocolis à sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. Il l'avait vu dans une situation des plus humiliante, et avait… elle avait du mal à le dire mais oui, ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle avait directement senti la différence entre ce qu'elle vivait avec Voldemort et lui. Il avait été prévenant. Et ce regard, par Salazar, elle pourrait en rougir encore.

C'était si...intense !

Comment devait-elle interpréter tout cela ? Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il nourrissait du désir pour elle. Mais, cela semblait différent à présent. Il semblait plus...humain. Une aura si douce semblait l'entourer lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle sentait son cœur tressauter. Oui, elle l'avait dit. Son cœur réagissait à la présence de Lucius Malfoy. Ron et Harry l'auraient enfermé à Sainte Mangouste si ils savaient. Bien que le contexte soit différent, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il était si…

Si… beau ?...AH ! Elle s'arracherait presque les cheveux en pensant à cela. Mais surtout, l'image du blond fut rapidement remplacée par celle du mage noir. Son cœur se serra et la nausée la prit. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-elle penser à lui de cette façon ? Si elle désapprouvait à l'encontre de Lucius, il était totalement catégorique qu'elle ressente la moindre chose pour ce monstre.

Totalement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Lily arriver dans la salle. Elle était totalement enragée. James eut le sourire en la voyant arriver. Il rayonnait à l'idée de la voir. Il ouvrit ses bras, prêt à la réceptionner mais fut giflé. Oui, il venait de se prendre une gifle qui avait retenti dans toute la Salle. Les conversations s'étaient totalement stoppées. Toute l'attention était sur eux. James se tenait la joue, ahuri.

« – Ma fleur, que… ?!

– Cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite Potter. Je n'en ai plus la patience.

Il tiqua à l'utilisation de son nom de famille.

– Mais enfin, que veux-tu… ?!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui attrapant brutalement sa chemise.

– Si tu pensais que j'allais rester avec un idiot comme toi, tu te trompes. J'ai été bien trop gentille d'accepter de sortir avec toi, mais maintenant c'est fini. Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps ta stupide personne, annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

L'assemblée ressentit un coup de vent glacial les traverser. Mais que se passait-il ?

– Mais que te prend-t-il Lily pour parler ainsi à James ?! Intervint Sirius, le visage rongé par la colère.

Il ne supportait pas l'expression brisée qu'arborait son ami, son frère de cœur.

– Ne te fais pas passer pour un saint Black, tu me dégoûtes tout autant que lui.

Il frissonna à ces mots. Et elle partit ainsi, laissant les plus grands farceurs totalement démunis. Tous sauf Peter qui éprouvait l'envie de hurler sa joie. Par Merlin, c'était si facile. Si facile !

Hermione écarquillait les yeux. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Elle vit Severus s'asseoir à sa table, inquiet.

– Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Elle n'allait déjà pas bien à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais cette fois-ci, il a réussi son coup. Elle a craqué, conclut-il.

Elle afficha un air contrarié. Rien ne laissait présager un tel retournement. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se séparer. Que devenait Harry dans tout ça ?!

– Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le petit gros, lâcha naturellement Lucius, avant de prendre une bouchée de son gâteau à la crème.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Je les ai vu il y a deux jours parler. Elle était en larmes, et lui, encore plus misérable que d'habitude, commenta-t-il avec mépris.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Il mit une pause dans cette conversation et l'observa, incrédule.

– Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais réellement au sort de cette sang-de-bourbe, souffla-t-il, réprobateur.

Le mot était dur à entendre et il vit le visage de la jeune fille se fermer totalement. Elle reprenait ce masque impénétrable. Ce masque de dureté et dédain.

– Tu as raison, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'inquiète de son sort, répondit-elle avant de continuer son repas.

Severus lui accorda une œillade inquiète. Elle pouvait être instable dans ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas prédire le moment d'une nouvelle crise. Si il y en avait une. Il se mit à manger à son tour, l'estomac noué. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Lily dans son dortoir et ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Hermione flânait dans les couloirs du château. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de temps pour elle. Juste de profiter de la brise et du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle sentait un certain soulagement de s'accorder ce moment de solitude. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps avant que Lucius la rejoigne. Pourtant, elle espérait avoir plus de temps.

Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié ses dernières paroles. Sang-de-Bourbe… Pourquoi ils accordaient tant d'importance dans la " pureté " du sang ? C'était si futile et vaniteux. Ces histoires insensées la fatiguaient.

Elle ouvrit avec automatisme la carte des Maraudeurs et se mit à chercher le nom de Lucius. Il n'allait pas tarder à la trouver. Mais alors qu'elle allait la refermer, un nom tout prêt du sien attira son attention. Peter Pettigrew… Elle repéra sur la carte l'emplacement et la referma sans précipitation. Heureusement qu'elle avait posé un sort cachant son contenu à quiconque ne la tenant pas en main. Pour autrui, cela ressemblait à un parchemin de potion sur _Comment réaliser soi-même son propre parfum ?_

Elle se tourna naturellement dans la direction qu'elle avait mémorisé, mais ne vit rien. Il n'y avait pas de Peter alors qu'il devait se trouver à trois mètres maximum. Elle ressentit un frisson la traverser lorsqu'elle en comprit la raison. Il n'était pas sous sa forme humaine. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il l'épiait sans retenu. Oh, il voulait mater ? Il ne savait pas ô combien il venait de lui faciliter la tâche. Il était directement rentré dans la gueule du loup. Elle étira un sourire satisfait et sortit sa baguette. Elle avait rapidement vu le regard vicieux du rongeur.

– _Wingardium Leviosa,_ prononça-t-elle en direction du rat qui se mit à planer dans les airs.

Il se débattait et pousser des cris aiguës. Elle s'en approcha. Elle savourait de le voir ainsi. Totalement à sa merci. Elle se mit à l'observer et entra totalement dans son personnage.

– Oh pauvre petit bête, que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Elle tourna autour.

– Tu es perdu ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt avant de le prendre dans sa main.

Elle se mit à le caresser. Elle devait noyer ses craintes.

– Tu es bien trop propre pour être un rat sauvage. Il doit y avoir un élève qui te cherche, supposa-t-elle. Allons chercher ton maître, finit-elle par proposer dans un sourire flamboyant. »

En effet, Peter ne pensait pas un instant qu'elle avait la moindre arrière pensée et profita de l'occasion. Il savourait ses caresses et aimait les transposer sur son apparence humaine. Il en frémissait. Il se laissa ainsi emmener, totalement inconscient de la toile qui se tissait tout autour de lui.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Il faisait sombre, et mit du temps à s'y habituer. Il croisa alors une lueur dans la pénombre. Une lueur provenant du regard carnassier de Yulia. Ce regard alors ne fit que le ramener à la première fois où il l'avait rencontré.

 **Flash-back :**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Une nouvelle année commençait et il arborait un sourire satisfait. Il appréciait toujours autant de faire partie des Maraudeurs. C'était une réelle fierté pour lui. Une aubaine. Il n'était plus seulement Peter, rondouillard et trouillard. Non. Il était plus que cela maintenant.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre de se servir de cette omelette de pomme de terre qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il sentait son estomac gronder sous la faim. Par Godric, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se repaître ? Il avait bien tenté de subtiliser un bout de la collation de Sirius, mais celui-ci avait été intransigeant. Il l'avait totalement nargué en plongeant ses dents dans la pâtisserie. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. Parfois même de façon un peu trop intensive. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune malice. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Ou...il s'en fichait totalement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que de supporter quelques railleries pour avoir l'opportunité de vivre parmi eux ? C'était peu de choses en comparaison.

Il entendit alors le directeur prendre la parole. Encore un discours. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Qu'on le laisse manger, une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il n'écoutait que sa faim. Mais il remarqua alors un silence de mort s'opérer dans la Grande Salle. Il se mit à observer ses compères qui avaient les yeux totalement absorbés par quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Il tourna alors la tête et tomba sur une femme marchant fièrement jusqu'au Choixpeau. Il s'était retrouvé à quelque centimètres d'elle alors qu'elle passait derrière lui. Il fut totalement absorbé par sa démarche fière, son visage de poupée, ses longs cheveux sombres. Mais surtout...ses yeux perçants.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Qui était-ce ?!

« – Les gars, qui c'est ?

Ils tournèrent dans un même ensemble une tête ahuri vers lui.

– Tu ne connais pas les Tolstoï ?! Arqua furieusement Sirius.

– Euh…

Il se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire et fut totalement perdu. Non, il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Remus lui fit finalement un sourire compatissant et l'éclaira.

– C'est une famille célèbre dans le monde entier. Cela doit bien être un nom cité dans l'histoire presque autant de fois que les Fondateurs, si je peux dire. Ils ont permis d'incroyables avancées dans de nombreux domaines. De véritables génies qui ont dédiés leurs vies à la recherche. Mais c'est aussi une famille entièrement décimée. La dernière héritière en nom a disparu il y a de cela de nombreuses années. C'est la première fois qu'on entend parler d'un membre de la famille Tolstoï, encore en vie, lui conta-t-il avec admiration.

– Et...Elle est une Tolstoï ?

James parut désespéré par la vitesse d'esprit de son ami.

– Tu n'écoutais donc rien de ce qu'il a dit ? Elle, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, c'est Yulia Tolstoï. Elle rentre directement en 7e année. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va venir chez les…., continua-t-il avant de se faire couper par l'annonce de sa maison.

– SERPENTARD ! Hurla le Choixpeau à l'assemblée.

La jeune fille s'enquit à rejoindre sa table qu'on lui désigna. Plus d'un fut déçu du résultat. Peter lui-même aurait souhaité qu'elle fasse partie de sa maison. Il assista au spectacle de Lucius baisant la main de la nouvelle. Il entendit Sirius lâcher un râle de désapprobation.

– Ce serpent ne perd vraiment son temps, commenta le sang-pur avec mépris.

James pouffa.

– Quoi de plus marrant que de voir tous leurs visages désemparés ? enchaîna James.

– Ah, bien-sûr. Il vient juste de montrer à tous ces prétentieux qu'elle est sienne, continua Sirius d'un sourire mauvais.

Oui, ils prenaient assez plaisir de voir leur déception. Personne n'osait se confronter au grand Lucius Malfoy. Mais Peter pourtant, arbora un instant le même visage que ces fous : celui d'un homme impuissant et envieux.

Ils finirent leur repas et sortirent de la salle.

– Et si on se présentait aussi auprès de la nouvelle ? Proposa James.

– Pourquoi pas, approuva Sirius. Elle mérite de nous rencontrer.

Remus soupira, mais laissa une nouvelle fois passer l'arrogance de ses amis. Ils attendirent donc. Ils virent passer plusieurs élèves avant d'apercevoir le trio passer les portes. Elle était entourée de nulle autre que Snivellus et le blond déjanté. James et Sirius ne se démontèrent pas. Ils semblaient même au contraire, plus déterminés que jamais. Ils se postèrent face à eux, les empêchant d'aller plus loin sans les croiser. Les deux garçons parurent peu enclins à leur présence alors que la nouvelle soulevait un sourcil, intriguée. James fut le premier à s'avancer et prit délicatement la main de la Serpentard avec d'y déposer un baiser. Sirius se pressa d'en faire de même. Elle ne se rétracta pas et semblait même les défier d'oser aller plus loin. Malfoy tenta de faire barrage mais elle le stoppa rapidement.

– A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Peter en eut le cœur empoigné. Par Merlin, quelle belle voix.

– James Potter.

– Sirius Black.

Allait-il devoir se présenter ? Non, il n'oserait pas… Mais alors, il entendit son nom être prononcé et vit ce regard acier se poser sur lui. Il se ratatina sur place. C'était bien trop à supporter. Il n'écouta pas la suite, il était totalement paniqué. Pourquoi s'approchait-elle ? Pourquoi leur tournait-elle autour ? Il se maudissait tant ces moments d'inattention parfois. Il n'arrivait même pas encore maintenant à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Il ne pouvait que la voir faire ces mouvements défiant tout décence. Il constata le trouble de Sirius et James. Eux qui pourtant étaient si téméraires, ils ne semblaient pas en mener large devant elle. Il surprit même Remus renifler son parfum ensorcelant. Et elle finit par se pencher sur lui.

– … Vous aimez prouver votre courage, souffla-t-elle malicieusement en constatant le corps du lion se crisper. »

Il la vit claquer brutalement les mâchoires devant le visage de James qui devint blême avant de rejoindre les membres de sa maison, les laissant pantois.

Ils tremblaient de désir.

Depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de l'observer. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Il se surprenait à la suivre de plus en plus. Il aimait tant la voir apprécier ses repas. Ce sourire qu'elle prenait. Ce regard si concentré qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lisait un livre. Réellement adorable. Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus cette possessivité que montrait Malfoy à son encontre. Il était constamment collé à elle et se permettait des gestes de plus en plus déplacés. Il n'avait pas non plus réellement apprécié ce rapprochement ridicule qu'avait opéré Sirius. Que pensait-il ? Qu'elle allait s'intéresser à lui uniquement parce qu'il portait le nom Black ? Pitoyable.

Mais le plus insupportable fut le jour où il tomba sur cette scène. Ce misérable osait poser ses mains sur elle. Il l'avait vu la maîtriser et la coller contre un mur. Il avait rapproché son bassin du sien et s'était mis à se frotter à elle comme un chien en chaleur. Il avait entendu les gémissements de la brune et il sentit immédiatement son corps réagir. Elle était si belle. Le souffle court, le regard perdu et humain. Elle se défaisait de ce masque. Elle avait les joues rouges, le corps dévoilé. N'allait-elle pas se faire violer si il n'intervenait pas ? Que pouvait-il seulement faire ? Et alors qu'il voyait le blond prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, celui-ci s'était stoppé soudainement. Elle tombait alors au sol, secouée. Finalement, il les vit échanger un baiser qui serra son cœur.

Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Ce misérable ne devait pas s'en sortir !

Depuis ce jour, il avait continué à la suivre. Il tentait de se restreindre. Il réalisait que ce n'était pas sain, qu'il ne devait pas dépasser certaines limites. Mais elle le rendait totalement fou… !

Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de l'admirer. Même caché sous sa forme de rat.

 **Fin de Flash-back**

« – Mais ne serait-ce pas ce petit Peter Pettigrew ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. Il se rappelait être sous sa forme Animagus. Elle l'avait emmené et puis...le trou noir.

– Que...que se passe-t-il ? Bafouilla-t-il.

La Yulia qui lui faisait face souriait. Mais pas de ce sourire de convenance. Ni de ce sourire doux ou amical. Non. C'était un sourire froid, presque cruel. Un sourire qui le fit frémir sur place.

– Oh, ne comprends-tu pas ce qui se passe ? Tu es bien trop perdu sans tes amis pour t'expliquer ? Supposa-t-elle dans son oreille, le faisant rougir de honte.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Bien-sûr que tu ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un bureau face à lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe vide.

– Nous devons avoir une conversation tous les deux, déclara-t-elle finalement en faisant encore une fois frémir le garçon. »

* * *

James se trouvait dans le dortoir en compagnie de Sirius et Remus qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

« – Allez vieux rassure-toi cela va s'arranger. Elle a sûrement eu une dure semaine. Elle a été malade. J'imagine que cela va lui passer, affirma Remus.

– Tu dois avoir raison, oui…

– Ce n'est pas une raison, intervint Sirius. Elle n'a pas à te parler de cette façon ! Tu te laisses vraiment trop faire. Je peux comprendre que tu puisses la considérer comme la femme de ta vie, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Tu dois réellement établir des limites. Tu n'as plus aucune fierté dès qu'il est question d'elle, le secoua-t-il sévèrement.

– Je sais, soupira piteusement le brun à lunettes.

Il savait qu'il était totalement faible face à elle. Mais elle était la femme de sa vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne serait-ce que hausser le ton. Il ne voulait que la chérir et la complimenter. En faire la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Remus tourne son attention vers le lit vide de leur ami.

– Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est étrange qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu ? Fit-il remarquer.

Les deux autres tournèrent à leur tour la tête vers le lit. Sirius eut un sourire lubrique.

– Peut-être a-t-il trouvé une copine, proposa-t-il.

– Peter avec une fille ? s'étonna James.

Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire. Ils avaient bien du mal à imaginer leur ami en présence d'une fille. Il était bien trop timide pour cela. Ils imaginaient déjà la scène.

– On peut toujours vérifier, releva Remus.

Ils se jetèrent sur la carte et se mirent à chercher du regard Peter. Sirius pointa soudainement un emplacement.

– Là !

– Qui est l'heureuse élue ? s'enquit à demander James.

Mais le nom qui accompagnait celui de leur compère était des plus surprenant.

– Yulia Tolstoï… Mais que fait-il avec elle ?!

– C'est bien ce que je me demande… souffla Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Que pouvait-il bien faire avec elle… ? Cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

– Et si on allait voir, proposa James.

– Tout à fait d'accord ! »

Ni une ni deux, ils prirent la carte et la cape d'invisibilité, prêts à découvrir ce qui se tramait.

* * *

L'Animagus tremblait presque sur place. De quoi voulait-elle donc parler ? Elle le jaugeait du regard d'une manière impitoyable.

– Je sais ce que tu as fais, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Il blanchit.

– Je sais que tu m'observes. Que tu m'observes depuis longtemps, précisa-t-elle.

– Comment… ?!

Il se mit presque une main sur la bouche afin de se retenir. Elle eut un regard dégoûté. Alors c'était vrai. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais cette réaction confirmait ses doutes. Imaginer que cette vermine l'ait observé en secret l'écœurait au plus haut point.

– Voyons, tu pensais sincèrement que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Me sous-estimes-tu ?

– Non, bien-sûr que non ! Assura-t-il soudainement.

Si il y avait bien une personne qui la considérait pour ce qu'elle était réellement, c'était bien lui.

– Bien.

Elle lui fit face, et le poussa contre une table sur laquelle il prit appuie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il la vit sortir sa baguette et il commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Elle la pointa d'abord vers son visage.

– Tu comprends donc que je n'aime pas que l'on se joue de moi.

– Oui, parrr..faitem..ent…

– Ni de mes amis, continua-t-elle tout en pointant sa baguette vers le ventre rebondi de l'adolescent. Et encore moins de mes amis proches, précisa-t-elle en finissant par la diriger vers l'entrejambe du garçon.

Il releva le regard vers elle. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle attendait de voir sa réaction.

– Tu tiens à ceci, je me trompe ?

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Le menaçait-elle ? Il prit une nouvelle couleur rouge, et hocha vivement la tête.

– Alors tu ne seras pas contre l'idée de répondre à une petite question, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et pourtant, ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse.

– Qu'as-tu dis à Lily pour qu'elle soit ainsi ? Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, faisant tressaillir le malheureux.

Par Merlin, comment savait-elle ?!

– Je ne… !

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, le coupant de toute tentative.

– Sache que je ne tolérais aucun mensonge. Je punirais tout mensonge sortant de ta bouche, clarifia-t-elle alors qu'un sort s'abattit sur l'intimité du Gryffondor qui s'étouffa sur la surprise.

Son sexe était comme agrippé et compressé impitoyablement.

– Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dis, enchaîna-t-elle sans émotion.

– Je ne lui ai...AHH !

La pression était plus forte et plus douloureuse.

– Tu n'auras pas droit à beaucoup de mensonges. Choisis soigneusement tes mots, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Son visage était tout rouge. Il avait la tête prête à exploser.

Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

* * *

Les garçons suivaient soigneusement le couloir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas. Ils étaient dévorés par la curiosité. Sirius les pressait. Cette histoire le contrariait. D'abord Snive...Severus qui le traitait de sale rat, et maintenant Yulia qui se retrouvait seule avec lui. Il y avait crapaud sous chapeau. Il le sentait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte.

« – C'est celle-là, confirma Remus.

James poussa la porte et fut surpris de la trouver ouverte. Peut-être pensaient-ils ne pas être dérangé dans cette partie de l'école. Il était vrai que c'était une zone désertée pour ayant appartenu à un professeur totalement traumatisant. Seuls les fous avaient l'idée de revenir par choix dans cette pièce.

Les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes sentirent une certaine appréhension à y retourner.

Et pourtant, la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

Ils entrèrent rapidement et en toute discrétion. Ils devaient se faufiler et se mettre dans un coin pour mieux observer. Ils avaient fait les suppositions les plus loufoques et improbables sur le chemin, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu de tomber sur une telle scène.

Peter était contre une table, le visage tout rouge et en sueur. Yulia à peut-être un mètre, la baguette pointé sur leur ami. Ils suivirent le filament argenté qui en sortait et arrivèrent jusqu'à la zone sensible du garçon. C'était rattaché à son pénis par Godric ! Pénis que Peter se tenait douloureusement. Il serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Mais que faisait-elle ?!

James voulut intervenir mais Sirius le retint, le regard sombre. Il voulait comprendre. Il devait y avoir une raison à un tel comportement.

– Donc reprenons Peter. Qu'as-tu dis à Lily pour qu'elle soit ainsi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione, de manière de plus en plus contrariée.

Les garçons sursautèrent à ces mots. James ne tentait plus de sortir de la cape. Non, il voulait savoir aussi. Il ne lâchait plus Peter du regard.

– Je ne pense pas que tu réalises ce qui va arriver si tu continues à me mentir. N'es-tu pas celui qui dit ne pas me sous-estimer ?

– J'ai parlé avec Lily. Mais je ne…

Elle renforça le sort et au lieu d'un cri de douleur, un long gémissement sortit des lèvres du Gryffondor. Ce son fut le dernier avant un silence pesant. La jeune fille en avait presque totalement baissé sa baguette sous la surprise. Elle était totalement médusée. Venait-il de gémir ? Elle se mit à pouffer.

– Je rêve ou tu es en train de prendre ton pied ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais il serra de nouveau les dents. Il tentait toujours autant de cacher son érection douloureuse. Hermione se mit à rire, tout en lui faisant écarter sa main au moyen de sa baguette.

– Mais c'est vrai en plus. Voilà pourquoi tu continues à me mentir, comprit-elle tout en cessant le sort.

Un son quémandeur sortit des lèvres de Peter. Elle lui accorda un regard de total dégoût.

– Et en plus, tu te plains. Par Merlin, à quel point es-tu tordu, mon pauvre garçon ?

Ces mots durs et cette humiliation ne faisaient que plus planer l'adolescent dans le plaisir. Elle sembla réfléchir, observant ce corps difforme ramper au sol. Et elle eut une idée. Elle lui fila un coup dans les côtes, le faisant se tourner sur le dos. Elle enchaîna immédiatement et posa brutalement sa pied sur l'entrejambe gonflée.

– Ahhh hmm.. !

Ses yeux se dilataient sous le plaisir évident qu'il ressentait. Il ne cherchait plus vraiment à se retenir. Il éprouvait d'autant plus de plaisir à voir ce regard le juger sans pitié. Il aimait qu'elle l'écrase comme le moins que rien qu'il était. Il se détestait d'être ainsi mais...qu'est-ce qu'il était bon d'être rabaissé par elle. Il se noyait dans ces sensations nouvelles et si fortes. Il sentait qu'il pouvait venir d'un moment à un autre. Oui, il allait… !

Mais tout se stoppa. Elle l'observait, soulevant sa chaussure. Seuls des sons plaintifs sortirent de sa bouche. Non, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pas maintenant ! Il tentait de supplier.

– S'il..ahh..te plaît.

– Hmmm…, que veux-tu Peter ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, lui dit-elle dans un fin sourire.

Le garçon était perdu dans son plaisir évanoui.

– Continue, je t'en supplie ! Lâcha-t-il avec force.

– Oh ? Tu parles de ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rabattant son pied d'un coup.

– Ahhh ouii !

Mais elle l'enleva dans la seconde, créant encore ce manque douloureux.

– Vois-tu, je ne suis pas enclin à te donner du plaisir si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, le nargua-t-elle en faisant frôler son pied.

Il en frissonnait. Il souhaitait tellement que le contact soit franc, dur et impitoyable. Ces frôlements étaient la réelle torture. Et elle l'avait compris.

– Qu'as-tu dis à Lily ? Je t'écoute.

– Je...Je lui ai dis que… que ahhah...que James avait fait ...un pari avec nn..oous.

– Vraiment ? Quel pari ? Demanda-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus son pied afin de l'encourager.

– quuee ahhh..hmm….qu'iiil..avait parrié que...ahhhmm qu'il arriverait à sortir a..oohh...avec elle !

– Qu'elle ne serait donc qu'un trophée ?

– Ouiii !

– Qu'un pari ?

– ahhh...ou...ouiii !

Elle appuya plus fortement, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : le broyer. Mais alors, elle remarqua un forme foncer vers eux. Elle reconnut James et s'écarta. Peter n'était pas du tout conscient de ce qui se passait.

– Non n'arrête pas, je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il en rampant vers elle, totalement inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Il fut soulevé brutalement et jeté contre la table. Secoué, il remarqua James qui avait déjà le poing levé. Il tenta bien de mettre ses mains en protection mais il se prit une première droite, et une seconde alors que ses larmes coulaient à flot. Là, il avait réellement mal. Il suppliait son ami de s'arrêter, mais celui-ci était totalement enragé.

Hermione regardait tout ça avec un certain plaisir. Ce misérable n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Remus et Sirius se mirent à deux afin de le maîtriser.

– James arrête ! Somma Sirius avec force.

– Pourquoi ?! lâcha soudainement le brun à lunette.

Peter tremblait. Il avait le visage en sang, incapable de s'exprimer correctement. Hermione se faufila et partit tout simplement. Sirius le remarqua et confia James à Remus, partant à sa suite. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement partir après un évènement pareil ! Il lui attrapa le bras et la stoppa.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Juste partir ? Tu ne peux pas !

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, sa main dériva vers son poignet, et plus exactement, le bracelet qu'elle portait. Alors qu'il le frôla, il ressentit une puissante brûlure. Il retira immédiatement sa main, choqué. Hermione elle-même ne s'y était pas attendu. Pourtant, elle garda constance et arborait de nouveau ce masque sans émotion.

– Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne peux pas partir ainsi !

– Je le peux et je le fais, conclut-elle en repartant.

– Tu n'es pas comme ça !

Elle se retourna, intriguée.

– Pas comme ça ? Je ne suis pas comment ?

– Tu…, il se mit à chercher ses mots, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que cela fasse mouche. Tu n'es pas si insensible. Tu l'as torturé !

Elle se mit à rire, tout en se penchant, récupérant Yoka qui sifflait au sol.

– Je ne l'ai pas torturé. Je l'ai juste...fait avouer, finit-elle par dire avec insouciance. Et vous devriez me remercier. Les réponses sont là, réagissez maintenant, lui conseilla-t-elle tout en partant pour de bon. »

Elle continua sa progression vers son dortoir et pourtant, elle s'arrêta en chemin, essoufflée. Son visage était en sueur. Que lui avait-il pris ? Elle avait ressenti du plaisir à le faire souffrir. Par Merlin, comment en était-elle à là ?! Sans prévenir, elle se mit à vomir. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, assommée par cette vérité atroce : elle changeait.

* * *

De la musique retentissait alors qu'un homme s'observait dans le miroir. Il retraçait les contours de sa mâchoire ses cheveux longs et bouclés noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules ses yeux noirs profonds ou cette peau dorée. Cette apparence n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et était de loin la plus pratique pour passer à l'étape suivante. Il caressa le miroir, et étira un sourire vainqueur. Il lui tardait tant de la revoir.

* * *

 **Hmmm...Qui cela peut bien être? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**


End file.
